Lazos Oscuros
by Liuny
Summary: Voldemort se encuentra con Harry una desolada noche de verano, ¿Por qué lo había terminado ayudando? Eso sólo le traía problemas, ahora recordaba, 'maldito Tratado'... Slash, TomxHarry.
1. Starry Nights

**Lazos oscuros**

_**Capítulo Primero: **Noche estrellada. _

**Advertencias: **Slash, Tom x Harry, OCC Out of character.

Era de noche, la luna llena brillaba excepcionalmente esa noche, alumbrando el camino a los viajeros de la noche, el lugar tenía un toque tétrico, había una casa abandonada que era lo que adornaba casi todo el paisaje. Un joven de unos dieciséis años, estaba parado con las manos descansando en su cintura, mediría un metro ochenta, de cuerpo estilizado, tenía unos ojos verdes brillantes, unos labios rosas finos, de pómulos y mentón, poco pronunciados, su piel era apenas bronceada por el sol de Londres… de donde había escapado horas antes, su cabello era negro que salía disparado por todos lados dándole un toque de rebelde y misterioso.

Una capa cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, la brisa de ese lugar era refrescante a pesar de estar en pleno verano, hoy, a mediados de julio¿Qué lo había impulsado a irse de donde estaba protegido? Hechos muy lamentables que eran muy dolorosos citar aquí, otra persona, aparece ¿Qué el lugar no estaba desierto? Lo estaba, hasta ahora…

– ¿Qué buscas? –Preguntó una gélida voz tras del joven de los ojos verdes-.

– ¿Buscar? –Respondió Harry al extraño.- Estoy más perdido que buscando algo…

– Extraño lugar para perderse –El pelinegro, reconocería esa voz hasta en el mismísimo infierno, atrás estaba el tan buscado Lord Voldemort, lo más interesante es que aún no habían empezado a mandarse maldiciones uno al otro-. Además no sabes que te puedes encontrar en el camino…

– Si estás huyendo ¿No es mejor perderse en lugares lúgubres y poco probables de sobrevivir¿Y que podría encontrarme en el camino¿Asesinos sin corazón¿Violadores¿Ladrones de mala muerte¿Ah Voldemort? –Preguntó volteándose y quedando frente a frente al lord de ojos rojos-.

– Así que Harry Potter logró escapar de la tutela de Albus Dumbledore ¿Para que? –Este se volvió a voltear y se alzó de hombros, raras cosas eran las que le importaban al moreno recientemente y su vida, no postulaba en su lista-. Valla, así que nos decidimos por dejar todo atrás…

– Posiblemente esa sea la respuesta más correcta, llevo unos tres días huyendo y parando de noche, pero¿Eso que importa realmente? Hoy tengo tres opciones…

– ¿Y cuales son esas opciones?

– Frente a mí est�, o la mansión Riddle o la fortaleza mortífaga, de allí derivan mis tres opciones –Razonó el Gryffindor fríamente-. Obliviate, Avada Kedavra, y la última la voy a mencionar por no dejar ¿Llegar a un trato medio razonable?

– Haz cambiado¿Qué te hicieron¿En que máquina te metieron? –Ironizó Tom-. ¿De verdad llegaste aquí por casualidad?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo se donde se esconden esas ratas asesinas¿Qué me hicieron? Dejémoslo en que acabo de ser desterrado del cielo…

– ¿Tú¿Desterrado del cielo¿Un ángel personificado? –Se burló Tom-. ¿Crees que nací ayer?

– Estoy empezando a creer que después que huí estoy delirando en una calle medio muerto a causa de una enfermedad ¿Estamos hablando sin caernos a maldiciones una noche de luna llena¿Qué viene después?

– ¿El trato del que hablabas en la tercera opción? Dudo que quieras morir aquí…

– ¿Qué sabes tú?

– No sé ¿Por qué no me sorprende tu respuesta¿Entonces¿Qué hago?

– ¿Qué se yo?

– Irte para donde ibas antes de encontrarme, y yo me quedaré aquí, y seguiré viajando tratando que la orden no me pesque…

– En realidad estamos en una de las propiedades Slytherin… y como, mi tatara a la enésima-abuelo, era un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo?

– ¿Paranoico? No lo va a estar ¿Después de tener a un Gryffindor molestando a cada instante?

– Dumbledore es viejo… –Dijo para abrir el portón desvalijado con una llave dorada-. Más de lo que todo el mundo cree…

– Si, el viejo se las trae…

– ¿Vienes? Estar aquí afuera no es agradable…

– ¿De verdad eres Tom Marvolo Riddle?

– No, soy su hermano gemelo… –Pronunció el Slytherin irónicamente-.

– ¿Qué tú nunca envejeces? Siempre tienes veinticinco años…

– ¿No morí a esa edad?

– ¿Dónde quedó tú rasgos de serpiente?

– ¿Te parece que yo voy a andar por todos lados así? Me parece una pregunta estúpida de tú parte ¿Quién si voy por la calle de esta manera pensaría que soy Lord Voldemort?

– Si bueno… ¿Por qué me invitas a pasar?

– ¿Qué se yo Potter? Me parece que tengo que hacer mí obra de caridad de cada cien años, y tú tampoco viene con ganas, ni esfuerzos de matarme… así que, no se dice ¿Ojo por ojo y diente por diente?

– Vale como quieras… Una pregunta más…

– Me estoy empezando hartar… –Dijo con la varita en la mano-.

– Ahora si estoy hablando con la persona que yo conozco…

– Que exasperante eres… Yo haré esa ultima pregunta ¿La orden sabe que escapaste?

– Arabella Figg… es una Squib imbécil, dejé un reflejo de mí sin utilizar la varita, Mundungus lo menos que hace es vigilar ¿Tonks? Está siempre ocupada… Al menos que me vengan a buscar para recluirme en Grimmauld place, dudo que alguien se de cuenta de que huí…

– Estás saltándote parte importante de la historia, pero la verdad que no me interesa saberla… ya adentro… –Le espectó, poniéndole una mano en la espalda y haciéndole atravesar el portón, el espectáculo había cambiado y no sabía si a mejor o a peor… ahora, la vista tenía una villa, pintada de blanco, los techos y marcos de las ventanas de color verde negrusco, el jardín estaba igualmente podado, y rosales de colores azules crecían alrededor, al seguir caminando, por un camino de piedra para evitar tocar la grama, había una especie de perro blanco, Harry supuso que era un Lobo Siberiano, una fuente de mármol, que ha estas horas no echaba agua, y la puerta, estaba hecha de roble oscuro, con un timbre poco usual, el cual consistía en uno de esos manilas de oro, el cual tenía una serpiente, tocabas y abajo había un metal que resonaba abajo, antiguo, todo allí se veía enchapado en los años 1700-.

Dentro de la casa, había un pequeño recibidor que tenía algunas pinturas como réplicas de la Coronación de Napoleón, y _the starry night_ del esquizofrénico de Van Gogh, las paredes pintadas de blanco, en la amplía sala, dos butacas, y un sofá para cuatro personas. Todo forrado de cuero negro, una chimenea al estilo británico. Blanca, con marcos de mármol verde oscuro, una mesa, con reliquias. Un solo cuadro que una mujer de cabellos largos y amarillos, ojos azules gélidos, y pálida, la mamá de Tom, sin cabida a dudas, estaba durmiendo, mientras sentada en un gran sillón rojo, de fondo la misma chimenea antes descrita.

– Puedo decir que Slytherin tenía muy buen gusto… –Pronunció el moreno, rompiendo el silencio abruptamente-.

– No seré yo quien te lo niegue…_ Incendio_… –Ordenó a la chimenea, colgando el abrigo de terciopelo negro en el perchero y dejando ver que tenía un pantalón de pinzas de gabardina opaca, y una camisa de algodón negra maga corta un poco ceñida al cuerpo, el cabello lo tenía peinado hacia atrás, y en los ojos rojos se reflejaba el fuego, después de sentarse en el sof�, cabiendo acotar que, Harry se quedó parado en su sitio, no tenía muchas ganas de moverse, lo miró-. ¿Entonces?

– ¿Entonces que?

– ¿Qué voy hacer contigo¿Voy y llamo a Dumbledore para que te venga a buscar?

– Si con toda seguridad; me gustaría ver eso… Una llamada telefónica¿alo? Dumbli ¿Cuánto tiempo¿Cómo te trata la vida¡He de decirte que encontré a Harry en el camino…! Claro…, y mañana los océanos se secarán… ¿Verdad? Perdona mí escepticismo…

– ¿Entonces¿Qué harás?

– ¿Eso que te puede importar? Sin sonar descortés…

– Cierto, no me importa, pero, la curiosidad mató al gato, así que…

– Déjame pensar un momentos, antes de llegar aquí hace dos días, por mí mente pasaron varías maneras de terminar con esto, pasé por un acantilado, pero dije, demasiado fácil… Intenté con el vidrio y recordé la profecía… sabes que si hubieses escogido Neville, segurísimo que hubieras ganado la guerra hace tiempo…

– Cierto, la profecía… eso me parece la cosa más insulsa del mundo… ¿Longbotton¿Por qué iba yo a elegir a ese medio Squib inservible? No menosprecies mí arte…

– Y sin embargo aquí estoy… Y no menos precies a las personas, que cuando menos no es un asesino en serie aparte de multitudes… ¿Nunca haz leído a Hitler? Deberías, es mata a toda esa gente, por que simplemente que el creía que era la raza pura ¿Qué te parece¿A que te suena eso?

– Sabes que los sangre impura, por no faltar a la memoria de tú amigas, son menos poderoso…

– Yo no conozco un conjuro que ella no pueda hacer…

– Si vale, hay que admitir que la pelo de escobas, se las trae… Ahora el que no entiendo es de Weasley ¿Qué tiene ese bicho de especial? Si, tal vez sea sangre pura, pero, flojo, pobre y aparte, no tiene demasiados poderes…

– Allí es en donde irradia nuestras diferencias… Yo no veo a las personas de esa manera, además su familia… –Voldemort no lo dejó terminar-.

– ¿Qué su familia te acogió en su seno? Molly y Arthur Weasley, padre de nueve hijos, dos pertenecientes a la orden incluyéndoles, uno que está con el imbécil de Fudge, dos en una tienda, considerados y que "empresarios", y los últimos dos en Hogwarts, singular familia… –Dijo todo de memoria, lo cual sorprendió al moreno-. ¿Te dice algo Harry Potter? Eres su única salvación, son amables contigo por compasión, por Dios… ¿Jamás se te pasa por la cabeza eso? Y aún así dices haber perdido el cielo, deja la ingenuidad de lado y después hablamos…

– Si, ya eso ha pasado por mí cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, además, Snape es muy bueno recordándomelo, que soy un bebe de mami, que solo hago las estupideces de mí padre, que sólo quiero llamar la atención… bueno, debe estar feliz en estos momentos… Porque te juro que no me hubieras encontrado esta noche y la profecía se iba por el caño… Yo desertaba la magia…

– No le hagas mucho caso a Severus, Harry, será un genio en pociones, pero, en cuestiones de vida no tiene más idea que tú…

– Es un esquizofrénico –Masculló Harry por lo bajo-.

– Si tú lo crees así, por algo será…

– Cuando menos alguien que me da la razón…

– ¿Podemos regresar al tema inicial?

– Ya, la verdad, no sé, dime ¿Qué quieres que haga? –El mayor se alzó de hombros mientras cruzaba las piernas-.

– ¿Entonces para que preguntas?

– ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? –Harry se tapó los oídos con las manos negando con la cabeza a la par que decía-.

– No, tus secretos son difíciles de guardar y siempre me quitan el sueño… –Tom apoyó su barbilla en su palma-.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

– Tampoco…

– Hagamos algo tú no vas a soltar nada hoy, así que hoy dormiremos y mañana hablamos, porque la verdad que parecemos policía y ladrón, evadiéndonos…

– Utiliza un poco de sentido común y dime ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que yo me quede dormido aquí?

– Hay tres formas, por tú voluntad, por un _Desmanius_, o por la mía…

– No duermo porque tú vallas a estar merodeando por tú casa, cabe acotar…, cierro los ojos y todo vuelve… –Dijo en voz queda-.

– ¿Qué es lo que todo vuelve?

– ¿Qué que importa? anda a dormir tú si quieres yo me quedaré viendo la luna…

– Como gustes. No sé que hago dándome mala vida con él –Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al ala de los cuartos-. Procura no romper nada…

– ¿Crees que tengo cinco años? –El lord omitió el comentario y se fue, Harry se quedó allí solo parado en medio de la sala, se quitó la capa, tenía una camisa negra manga corta bastante holgada y un blue jean, los brazos los tenía dos marcas moradas de haber sido sostenido fuertemente por alguien, la mano derecha vendada y una sutura en el cuello, la cual había medio cicatrizado… y en las demás partes del cuerpo debía tener heridas semejantes, solamente que no se veían, cerró los y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, allí había una fea hinchazón amoratada, debido a un fuerte golpe, quería llorar, pero, se había quedado desprovisto de lágrimas-.

A la mañana siguiente estaba mirando el blanco techo de la sala, no se había molestado en moverse en toda la noche, tenía las manos acalambradas y los pies adormecidos, las ojeras más remarcadas, y rastro de lágrimas inevitables, a estas alturas no sabía de donde salían tanta sustancia salina de su cuerpo, el ya tenía para toda su vida…, tenía la capa como cobija…

Sintió unos pasos bajar las escaleras, calculaba que eran como las ocho de la mañana, y era el único inquilino de la cada, vestido con un pantalón del mismo corte que el de ayer solo que gris claro, con una camisa manga larga de popelina blanca, y una túnica negra de pana lisa, con serpientes pirograbadas, en los brazos, miró a la persona que estaba sentada.

– ¿De verdad no dormiste nada? –Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos no tenía muchas ganas de hablar-.

– ¡Lazy! –Llamó Voldemort, mientras se arreglaba los puños de la camisa, una elfa apareció-.

– ¿Si amo Tom?

– Está listo el desayuno…

– Casi My lord ¿Para el chico de allá también?

– Yo no tengo hambre… –Refutó Harry-.

– Yo me encargaré de que coma… –La elfa hizo una reverencia y desapareció-.

– Me he ganado un padre, no me lo puedo creer…

– Levántate de allí y déjate de estupideces que ya yo estoy mayor para hacer de niñero… –Algunos momentos después-. ¿Qué demonios estás escondiendo?

– Nada… –El tono se había enfriado de repente y se apegó más a la capa-.

– Deja las niñerías para después… –Tom logró levantar a Harry, haciendo que la capa dejara de cubrir el cuerpo, dejando al descubierto las heridas y los moretones, el mayor levantó una ceja-.

– ¿Feliz?

– ¿Qué demonios te hicieron?

– ¿Qué importa? –Voldemort sacó la varita-.

– Tú eliges… Lege…

– ¿Crees que es fácil hablar de lo que me pasó? Vamos no me vengas a decir ahora que en tú vocabulario existe la palabra compasión… –Todo esto lo pronunció en un tono bajo, y con la mirada en el suelo, se volvió a sentar tratando de controlar sus emociones, El lord le agarró la mano vendada y le quitó la venda-.

– Eres pésimo enfermero… –Dijo sin perder la ironía-. Cuando menos ¿Quién te lo hizo?

– Tom¿Quiénes son las únicas personas que pasan conmigo todo el verano?

– ¿Dumbledore te deja con esa gente aún después de saber esto?

– ¿Saber¿Saber? El muy maldito sabe todo lo que va a pasar, pero aún así deja que suceda…, y claro que lo debe saber… pero esta vez no le voy a dar el gusto de solamente decirle, si Harry lo lamentamos esta vez, por poco pierdo lo único que se supone que debería dar con mi consentimiento…

– Cuando menos fue utilizado el _por poco _–Dijo siempre sin perder ese tono frío-.

– ¿Por poco¿Por poco? Por Dios Tom… antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos, y decir más lejos es decir mucho, mí varita apareció en frente de mí y yo casi ahoga lo maté, no logré un cruciactus con Lestrange y ¿Pude utilizar un Avada así de fácil…?

– Ahora entiendo… mataste por eso andas así de mal…

– Mírame a la cara y dime¿Crees que yo puedo matar a sangre fría aun siendo tú al que me tocara asesinar? No Tom yo no soy así… yo me voy más hacía el diálogo…

– El punto es que lo hiciste…

– Maldita sea tú no entiendes, si estaba mal de la cabeza ahora estoy peor…

– Se te pasará…

– ¿Me lo dices por experiencia verdad? –Dijo mirándole acusadoramente, el lord paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo momentáneamente, y Harry pudo ver un ligero cambio en el rostro de su interlocutor, pero después desapareció.-

– Si, te lo digo por experiencia… Ahora, que si te cueste un poco más pasar el trago amargo de la maltrecha violación, estás en todo tú derecho…

– Se oye fácil…

– No te queda de otra, es vivir con eso o morir por eso…

– Señores, está servida la comida…

– Allá vamos Lazy… ¿Dónde más estás herido?

– En el cuello, en la espalda… y ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso…

– "Entiendo porque está de a toque" ¿Qué tan lejos llegó tu tío?

– ¿Antes que lo matara? –No pudo decir mucho más porque tuvo que correr en direccion a la papelera y se puso a vomitar, pero era un líquido blanco transparente, debido a la falta de comida, otra vez las lágrimas involuntarias empezaron a correr-.

– Esa reacción es relativamente favorable para tú cuerpo, estás saliendo del shock emocional…

– ¡Claro que no! Eso significa que cada vez que pienso en ello se me revuelven las entrañas… –Voldemort dejó el tema por ahora, y lo ayudó a ir al comedor, el cual estaba con pinturas igual que toda la casa, un seibo con tazas y platos de porcelana china e inglesa, cucharas de platas y otros indumentos por el estilo, en la mesa cabían seis personas, era de caoba rojiza, el comedor estaba pintado en blanco la mitad superior y la mitad inferior verde con una cinta decorativa, de motivos tribales en diferentes tonalidades de verdes, cuando estuvieron sentados en la mesa-.

– Lazy, necesito un botiquín de primeros auxilios, una poción que corte las nauseas y el mareo, de esas que toman las mujeres cuando están embarazadas, y algo ligero de comer… dudo que por su estómago pase algo más que un caldo o cosa por el estilo, y un libro que tengo encima del escritorio en la biblioteca… –La elfa asintió y volvió desaparecer, mientras Harry estaba en posición de descanso con los ojos cerrados y regulando su respiración. Cuando regresó veinte minutos después le dejó todo a Tom, y este despertó a Harry-.

Le hizo tomarse la poción la cual sabía como todas las pociones que no aceptaban azúcar, horrible, después de eso, esperó que hiciera efecto y lo obligó a comerse la sopa, que era más agua con algo a sabor a pollo sin el, y algo de sal, al terminar de comer lo condujo a donde quedaban las habitaciones, habían cinco, una biblioteca, un baño y tres cuartos habitables con respectivos sanitarios, entraron en el segundo de la derecha, contando de derecha a izquierda el segundo.

La habitación estaba pintada de dos colores, un azul cielo, y un azul Copenhague, quedando en contraste, una cama tamaño matrimonial con doseles azules, sábanas blancas y un cubrecama de gamuza, azul medio, la madera era ébano, había un closet, un escritorio, y dos sillas, una puerta anexa, suponía que era el baño.

– No me preguntes por que lo hago, pero quítate la camisa a ver que tan horrible estás… "Yo sabía que jamás debí haber estudiado Medimagia, ese estúpido juramento…" –Harry hizo lo que se le pedía, y cuando retiró la camisa, cuidadosamente, no era un espectáculo digno de ver, le habían roto la espalda a correazos, hasta dejar coágulos de sangre, los cuales no habían sido retirado correctamente-.

– Estoy es un caso perdido, y me siento el ser más miserable que existe en el mundo…

– Deja de auto compadecerte, lo que pasó, pasó, hasta ya te vengaste ¿Vale? Cuando desaparezcan las heridas dudo mucho que los recuerdos queden en tú cabeza… –Dijo con una mano en la cabeza-. Anda a bañarte, tienes demasiada sangre seca como para quitarla con alcohol… ¿Tienes tu baúl? –Este le tiró un collar donde había un baúl en miniatura, y se metió al baño sin rechistar, el lord abrió lo abrió después de agrandarlo, y empezó a hurgar-. "Vale, es imposible no sentir compasión… ¿Será que todos vamos a tener el mismo destino? Todos los cuatro herederos…" –Mientras pensaba, y al no encontrar algo que cupiera dentro de lo decente, buscó algo de su propia ropa, y diez minutos después salió el moreno con una toalla cubriendo sus partes nobles, y un poco sonrojado, nadie, aparte de Ron, y eso no contaba, era la única persona que le había visto con tan poca ropa-. Creo que te puedes sentar…

– ¿No me vas a dejar vestirme?

– ¿Para que? La camisa estorba… Deja de pensar cosas que no son ¿Quieres?

– Yo no estoy pensado en nada…

– "Mentes adolescentes…" –Después de un poco de pelea, y un Imperius inservible, Harry terminó sentado en forma india, y dándole la espalda, al lord el cual estaba curando las heridas, cuando terminó de curar todo lo que no estaba en su sitio con la ayuda de la magia, pomadas y otras cosas, el moreno de ojos verdes se vistió-.

– ¿En que día estamos?

– Domingo, veintiuno de julio…

– ¿El mal descansa los domingos?

– Yo no me llamo mal, yo me llamo Tom Riddle, y sí la mayoría de los domingos, los utilizo para mi afición, leer, y hoy, que llegó un ángel a hacerme compañía…

– Si ese ángel que te podría matar…

– Tu bien sabes que eso, hace tres días dejó de ser así…

– ¿El libro para que es?

– ¿Te sientes en capacidad de una mala noticia?

– Ya estoy habituada a ellas… -Tom buscó el libro y se le sentó al frente en la cama, abrió el libro en una página, y le dijo que dijera, el moreno sin entender muy bien, vio que decía:

_**Leyenda de la muerte de Merlín**_

"_Se habla de la existencia de Merlín, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, guía de los hechiceros actuales, pero, este ser¿es ficticio o real? No lo podemos decir con claridad, todos aquellos "valientes" que han usado un Giratiempo para conocerlo, han fallado miserablemente, no logrando, ni siquiera regresar." _

"_Se habla que el fue el entrenador de los difuntos fundadores de Hogwarts, y en ellos cuatro, antes de morir, en circunstancias totalmente desconocidas, dejó encerrado su poder, estos jamás lo supieron y, fue pasando de generación en generación, omitido… hasta que hace unos cuatrocientos años, alguien trató de liberarlo, trayendo miseria y muerte, al no poder controlarlo." _

"_Hoy casi mil años después se mantiene la mención de "Heredero", entre los bajos mundos mágicos, donde la magia negra e impura, impera, aunque se tiene en cuenta que, los apellidos de estas afortunadas o desdichadas personas hayan cambiado¿Podría ser verdad liberar un poder tal capaz de traer tanto dolor al mundo? Los herederos tienen características especiales, son capaces de hablar con los animales que representa su casa, tener el control de uno de los cuatro elementos, y otra serie de poderes que nadie posee."_

"_Concluyendo, en que podemos afianzarnos en que es sólo una leyenda, un mito, una historia, que se a pasado a consagrarse por voz popular, por ancianos de viejas creencias, y, por ende, no necesariamente tiene que haber algo de verdad…" _

_**Profecías y Vaticinios **_

_Anónimo_

– ¿Y esto quiere decir?

– Que tú eres el heredero de Gryffindor…

– Eso si lo sé… pero ¿Esto no es una leyenda?

– Merlín fue real Harry… créelo, hay cuatro herederos, al morir tú padre, se activó tú función de heredero, que es el deber de proteger tú casa…

– ¿Cómo explicas que el sombrero que quiso mandar a Slytherin?

– ¿Ni siquiera eso te lo explicó el viejo? Tengo una teoría del porque hablas parsel, y esa conexión que pone mis nervios a prueba, es porque al rebotar la maldición mutó o evolucionó, creando una especie de lazos oscuros, algo más profundo que un hermano… como eras tan pequeño, y no tenías una personalidad ni vida definida, se creo un alterego, tanto tuyo como mío, tú tienes algo mío, y yo tengo algo tuyo… y supongo que si tú me devuelves eso y yo igual, perderemos esa mención de Alterego, claro que tú psique y mente no fue afectada, porque esos son cuestiones de crianzas… –A cada palabra Harry cada vez estaba más sorprendido, e incrédulo ¿Era el alterego de Voldemort? Vamos eso era surrealista-. ¿Te cuesta creerlo? Créeme antes de que tú llegaras ya yo estaba pensando sacarte de las garras de Dumbledore, como sabrás yo soy el de Slytherin y desgraciadamente que ahora no sé de verdad si es una desgracia me toca hacerme cargo de ti según el decreto que dejaron los dos fundadores…

– ¿Eso es cierto?

– Ya que las casa nunca se llevaron, Merlín tuvo que tomar cartas, así que dejó escrito que, todos los herederos de Gryffindor y Slytherin debían vivir juntos, y este último cuidar del otro, ya que siempre iba a ser Gryffindor el menor…

– Esto es más surreal aún…

– Está escrito, y tiene la firma de merlín y las firmas de Salazar y Godric, a la fuerza…

– Y entonces ¿Para que está la puta profecía?

– El lenguaje… Fue vaticinada por Trelawney… Tú me dirás que de cierto podría tener eso…

– ¿Y se puede saber porque querías encontrar la profecía a toda costa? Que hasta una persona muy querida se llevó por el medio…

– Me enteré cuando encontré el cuadro de Salazar y Gryffindor, y eso fue hace cuatro meses, el papel me obliga a tomar tu tutoría hasta que sea mayor de veintiún años…

– Merlín estaba más tostado que Dumbledore…

– No seré yo quien te lo niegue… Si estaba medio tocado…

– ¿Sugieres?

– Que rompamos el dictamen y que cada uno vuelva a sus vidas normales… yo no tengo madera de padre y no lo tengo pensado intentar… por algo no me casé…

– Jamás pensé pasar por algo así… ¿Sabes que esos decretos son imposible ignorarlos por que va a haber algo que los haga cumplir? Y de la peor manera… y si esto se descubres, estaremos, estaré, en dificultades, porque yo mortífago no quiero ser… es decir, sabes, de que fuera alguien así como Malfoy, me lo hubiera creído, pero esto ya sale de los límites reales…

– No estarás, estaremos… ¿Tu crees que Dumbledore te va a dejar a mí cuidado tan fácil?

– Y con razón…

– No seas ingenuo ya te aclaré que solamente te quieren porque eres útil para la guerra, ese mañoso es así…, además él sabe que eres un heredero, y que también yo lo soy y dudo que no sepa lo del tratado… los otros dos ¿Quiénes son? No tengo ni la menor idea…

– ¿Podrías dejar de decirme las cosas tan crudamente si papi? –Le ironizó Harry, el lord lo miró feamente-.

– Es mejor de frente ¿No es siempre lo que has querido? Bueno… en fin, si quieres te puedes quedar aquí…, pero en septiembre tendrás que regresar a Hogwarts, haz lo que quieras, pero, no salgas, de lunes a viernes hay mortífagos custodiando, y si te ven, capaz y te matan, y eso no sería bueno porque, ellos también morirían y…

– Conversación zanjada…

– No, terminaré de dar las indicaciones completas… Las comidas se sirven, a las ocho, a la una, y a las ocho de la noche, si en la cena viene alguien, por ejemplo, Lucius, te avisaré y saldrás con Lizy a comer a fuera si no tienes hambre como prefieras…, no dejes nada desordenado, la piscina se puede utilizar, hasta las doce de la noche, y después a las cinco de la mañana, no corras por los pasillos, para eso hay un patio bastante amplio, para volar en escobas, es peligroso, esto es un condado muggle… sé que no viste la mejor parte de él…

– ¿Alguna habitación prohibida o algo así?

– ¿Habitación prohibida? Aquí no hay nada subjetivo… ¿Tu varita?

– En el bolsillo… ¿Qué nadie te ha dicho que no te pongas la varita en el bolsillo?

– Si Ojoloco Moody –Le dijo haciéndole entender que si creía que la varita iba a explotar o algo así estaba loco-. Son reglas normales y corrientes ¿Estás seguro que nada más?

– ¿Te parece que esta casa tiene algo anormal?

– No… pero vamos… esto… sin ¿Trucos?

– Harry… Cuando te mejores y yo encuentre donde dejé el maldito decreto que seguro está en la fortaleza te lo mostraré y si podemos lo eludiremos, por ahora, quedará así o sugieres algo mejor…

– ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

– No me des más trabajo del que ya tengo… –Pronunció simplemente-.

– Tom

– ¿Ahora que?

– La conexión ¿Recuerdas?

– ¿Qué pasa con ella?

– Es decir tú lanzas un cruciactus y a mí se me parte la cabeza en dos…

– Aprende Oclumancy…

– ¿Cómo?

– Un consejo y después haces todo por tú cuenta, cuando lleguen las visiones, no las trates de detener, simplemente deja que pasen y sobre pon un recuerdo… Cuando dejas tú mente en blanco, es decir, bloqueas tus pensamientos, aprendes Oclumancy…

– ¿Y Snape no podía haber empezado por allí? –Gruñó en un murmuró-.

– Si algo pasa, llama a Lizy si ella no puede, me llamas a mí…

– Vale –Dijo sintiendo como el sueño quería venir por él, pero el moreno se negaba a dormir, sabía que vería a Sirius pasar el velo, a su tío tratando de abusar de él, las plegarias de su madre antes de morir, esas cosas eran difíciles de superar, una voz resonó en su cabeza, y sonaba a conciencia, decía: _Mas no imposibles… _Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse su cabeza involuntariamente cayó en la almohada y su cansancio apareció aplastándolo y logrando que cayera en un sueño desprovisto de visiones o recuerdos del pasado-.

…**TBC…**

* * *

_Ya sé que no he terminado ninguna historia, pero esto es "__Abstracts Dreams_" Versión mejorada, es decir, como debió haber salido desde el principio, la diferencia ¿No? Espero ahora si poder seguir con toda la de la regla...

_Atte. Liuny. _


	2. Merlin's Treatry

**Lazos oscuros**

_**Capítulo Segundo: **Aparece el decreto de Merlín. _

**Advertencias:**Slash, Tom x Harry, OCC Out of character.

_

* * *

_

Nadie le podía decir que no era extraño… Es decir, primero el tío trata de abusar de él, cosa que no creía que pasaría y resultó ser muy bizarra, y luego te ayudaba tu Némesis número uno y te dice: que por un dictamen, de alguien que posiblemente no existía, tiene que cuidar de ti, es lógico que pase por la cabeza, estoy seguro de estarme perdiendo algo, pero simplemente pasará como todas esas preguntas filosóficas, simplemente, pasa porque tiene que pasar.

Abrió los ojos, para encontrar que el dolor había disminuido considerablemente, por no decir que había desaparecido en su totalidad, se sorprendió al verse acostado en una casa, suave, arropados con sábanas de algodón puro, y los doseles permitiendo que la luz entrara, pero después recapituló todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que podía suceder de ahora en adelante, se sentó y se restregó los ojos viendo todo borroso porque sus lentes ¿Dónde estaban sus lentes? Reposando en la mesita de noche, eso era algo parecido en lo que debió vivir siempre, no por nada era el último descendiente, de las últimas familias sangre pura del mundo mágico, por ende su fortuna era equivalente a la de Malfoy, pero, eso no era lo esencial ahora, Lazy apareció en el cuarto dándole un susto de muerte a Harry.

– Perdón si lo asusté, pero, ya son las diez de la mañana y el amo me dijo que lo dejara dormir todo el tiempo que necesitara, hoy es lunes y el sale a las ocho, también, me dijo, que, si necesitaba algo que me dijera señor…

– Harry me llamo Harry, nada de señor, amo, o algo por el estilo –Le dijo sonriendo-.

– ¿Va a querer algo especial de desayunar? Señor…

– No te preocupes yo puedo hacer mi propia comida… –Dijo educadamente, para evitar que pasara lo que igual pasó-.

– ¡Oh¡No como se le ocurre! Para eso estamos Lazy y los demás elfos…

– "Si, por eso es que paso alejado de Dobby el mayor tiempo posible…"

– ¿Qué quiere de desayunar señor?

– ¿Lo que haya comido Tom esta mañana?

– El amito no desayuna en la mañana de lunes a viernes aquí… para eso tiene a niní, en la fortaleza…

– ¿Cereal?

– ¿Solo cereal¿Con lo delgado que está? No señor, Lazy, le hará un desayuno para que recupere algo de grasa en el cuerpo… valla a asearse y después baje a comer… ¿Qué espera¿Qué espera? –Dijo apurándole con la mano, cuando esta salió Harry no sabía si reírse o molestarse, al final optó por olvidarlo… Cuando bajó estaba vestido con un jean que le quedaba grande, y una camisa, el cual le daba tres vueltas las manga, bajó y entró al comedor, cuando Lazy iba a servir la comida, chilló-.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó el moreno preocupado-.

– ¡Cómo se le ocurre estar vestido así!

– ¿Eh?

– Por dios, vestido con esos harapos… ¡No esto es horrible¡Sígame señor, sígame! –Se lo llevó casi a rastras a su cuarto, y apareció unas ropas, y lo hizo que se cambiara, cuando salió se sentía extraño, tenía un jean negro ceñido al cuerpo, y una camisa blanca, que tenía un motivo griego en negro delante-.

– Esto no es necesario Lazy…

– Nada, ahora me a comer… ¡Que inhumano! –Harry se rió a este último comentario, después de comer, se fue a revisar la casa, llevándose varias sorpresas, terminó de cabeza en la biblioteca, esos libros no existían ni en la sección prohibida de Hogwarts… también había literatura muggle, muchas estanterías todo ordenado por autor, a la una, la elfa lo sacó de la oreja para que comiera, fue pollo en mostaza dulce, arroz blanco, jugo de calabaza, y de postre marquesa de chocolate, lo que pasó por la mente del moreno es que iba a engordar si no lo dejaban hacer nada, tendría que hablar con Tom, ese punto, el no estaba acostumbrado a no hacer nada-.

El reloj daba las cuatro de la tarde, el moreno estaba durmiendo en una mesa al lado de la piscina, usando de almohada un libro que decía _El arte de Oclumancy,_ Pero como aún estaba convaleciente, ni modo.

– "Y eso que yo había jurado no quedarme dormido en esta casa hasta que el dichoso papel…" –Se estiró y volvió a mirar el libro, estudiar eso era caso perdido, y que conste, nadie le podía decir que no lo había intentado, simplemente, sucedía que hasta su mente era rebelde… o él, era demasiado indisciplinado; Algún día tendría que encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, se levantó. Eran ya las nueve de la noche, a pesar de que su apetito era nulo había sido obligado a comer, ahora venía la pregunta del millón ¿llegaría Tom? O se iba a dormir y averiguaba donde se había metido… sin muchas opciones fue a preguntarle a la elfina, que vigilaba todos sus pasos de lejos, lo más seguro por ordenes de Tom-. Lazy…

– ¿Qué sucede señor Harry Potter?

– ¿Cómo a que hora llegará Tom?

– No lo sé, a veces el amo no regresa en una semana, pero siempre está aquí los domingos… –Respondió sin verlo y sin dejar de lavar los trastes, mientras que Harry se llevaba una mano a la cabeza ¿De verdad tenía planeado dejarlo solo, toda la santa semana¿Haciendo que? Se acercó a la puerta, y cuando la fue a girar sintió una descarga eléctrica que subía por todo su brazo. Si, en realidad se había esperado esto, y de una peor manera. A las doce de la noche, el moreno suspiró profundamente, y se levantó del asiento en el que estaba esperando, pero, no llegaría… Empezó a subir las escaleras, bostezó y entró en la habitación-. ¿Hedwig! –Preguntó el moreno yendo a la cama donde estaba la lechuza esperándole-. ¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarme? –No sabía si era su imaginación, o no, pero ella, le estaba mirando reprochante.- No me mires así… tú sabes todo lo que pasó… –En eso alguien entró en el cuarto, el moreno volteó rápidamente-.

– Lazy me dijo que me andabas buscando…

– Bueno, no era muy importante lo que te tenía que decir… –Voldemort cambió de forma al ser humano que Harry había visto un día atrás-.

– Acabo de llegar… ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

– Al punto… ¿Qué puedo hacer aquí que no sea estarme quieto? No puedo limpiar, ni tocar nada que sea el trabajo de los elfos porque me caen encima ¿leer todo el día¿Y las cantidades un poco grandes que quiere que coma Lazy, creo que tal vez si estoy un poco delgado pero tampoco quiero llegar al otro extremo…

– ¿Y eso? –Refiriéndose a la lechuza que Harry tenía en brazos-.

– Hedwig… La había perdido, en el segundo día del viaje… pero, ahora volvió… ¿Entonces?

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

– Algo que pueda hacer de esfuerzo físico-corporal…

– Hay, de verdad que eres extraño… ¿Qué se yo? Lánzate a la piscina y has cincuenta largos diarios… invéntatelas…

– ¿Hay alguna manera de que yo pueda localizarte estés donde estés?

– Preguntas unas cosas…

– No me gustó el truco de la puerta, tampoco era que podía escapar de tus garras –Dijo, y la blanca lechuza aleteó-. Cálmate Hedwig…

– Eres adolescente y yo también lo fui, estoy tratando de evitar lo que yo haría si me siento encerrado…

– Embaucador…

– ¿Ajá¿Enserio? –Dijo alzando una ceja-.

– Solo expreso mis sentimientos más profundos…

– Se ve que te recuperaste…

– Deja de cambiarme el tema ¿Quieres?

– No hay nada que cambiar, yo llevo la conversación, solamente eso…

– Y después dice que es diferente a Dumbledore… –Le susurra a Hedwig en el oído-.

– _Tom… cálmate, vas a terminar muriéndote de una úlcera… no pagues tú rabia con el chico simplemente porque tus seguidores son unos incompetentes… _

– "¡Nagini!" –Pensó Harry pegando un ligero salto, cuando la serpiente se le acercó-.

– _Preciosa ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? _

– _Evitando que se cometa un error… _

– _Bueno… creo que no hay más nada que comentar y podemos irnos a dormir… _–Trató de finiquitar Harry sin mucho éxito-.

– _Que sorpresa, un Potter, que habla Parsel… _–Harry cayó sentado en la cama al tenerla de límite-.

– Está bien, te tomaré la palabra, Nagini dejémosle dormir… –El lord dejó que la negra serpiente subiera por sus brazos y reposara en sus hombros-.

– Cuando menos si no vas a llegar, trata de avisarme aunque no sea de mi incumbencia, tengo una mala costumbre de no dormir hasta que todos lleguen… –Dijo abochornado el moreno mirando a la ventana, Tom reviró los ojos sin voltear salió-. Buenas noches… –Susurró a la nada como normalmente hacía-.

– _Oigo… _–Lanzó la serpiente anticipándose a los hechos-.

– _Vigílalo… tiene la mala costumbre de meterse en problemas, sin siquiera buscarlos… _

– _Me estás dando el que debería ser tú trabajo… _

– _Sabes que no tengo tiempo para cuidarlo… _

– _Será mejor que encuentres todo el papeleo antes que a él le de por escapar… _

– _¿Qué crees que no lo he estado buscando? Tengo muchas cosas en mi despacho… _

– _Yo lo tendré vigilado pero tú encuentra eso lo más rápido posible. _

_-Ajá… _–Dijo entrando a su cuarto y dejando a Nagini fuera… siempre pasaba lo mismo-.

Había pasado una semana era 28 de julio, era la semana más aburrida que había pasado hasta ahora, pero, Tom se había dignado a pasar la noche en la casa, aunque Harry desconocía la razón de porque lo hacía, Nagini pasaba la mayor parte merodeando donde su custodiado estaba, faltaban tres días para su cumpleaños, y eso pasó fugazmente por la cabeza del moreno.

¿Qué que había hecho toda la semana? Dormir, comer, leer, nadar, leer, comer, esperar a que llegara el dueño de la casa he irse a dormir… había tratado por todos los medios de descubrir como funcionaba lo de la puerta que aún no lo dejaba tocar la perilla y eso lo tenía frustrado, pero, después pensaba ¿No era después de todo Lord Voldemort? Obvio que tenía que ser difícil de descubrir, en la casa había televisión, radio, y otras cosas muggles, que servían de entretenimiento, pero, la verdad, que eso no le llamaba la atención. Hedwig había vuelto a desaparecer, pero, esos periodos de tiempo pasaban.

– Lazy… –Llamó Harry, la elfa apareció a los poco segundos-.

– ¿Qué sucede Harry? –Ya por fin le había quitado la manía de señor o sus derivados-.

– ¿Crees que me podrías proporcionar tinta?

– ¿Para escribir? –El ojiverde asintió-. Si… déjame y ya te la busco… –Se le acaba de acabar la tinta, había hecho un nuevo descubrimiento… leer, e ir anotando las partes que te parecieran importantes, para hacer que los minutos pasaran más rápidos, y dieran las cuatro, para meterse a la piscina una hora, y después ir a ver, una hora de televisión y luego hacer las tareas de Hogwarts, con las cuales se había encontrado hace dos días, y aún no había terminado, después de recibir la tinta, siguió en lo suyo. A las cuatro salió con un short, el ambiente estaba cálido, pero el sol no estaba en su mayor expresión, se lanzó y empezó a nadar, pero ese día otra cosa estaba en la piscina que lo asustó, era el perro que había visto la noche que llegó, este ladró y chapoteó alegremente-.

– ¿Quieres jugar? –Preguntó el moreno acariciándole las orejas y el perro volvió a chapotear, después de nadar un poco más, salió y se puso a lanzarle una varilla de madera seca, para que la fuera a buscar, pasaron después a jugar frisby, todo esto bajo la supervisión de Nagini la cual estaba enrollada sobre si misma, en el techo, el frisby iba y venía, después, Harry corriendo tras el lobo siberiano, viceversa. A las ocho, fue mandado a bañar por Lazy para que después fuera a cenar, cuando salió, esta estaba esperándole-. ¿Sucede algo?

– Si, llegó esta carta, es de parte del amo… –El ojiverde la tomó y la abrió, mientras agarraba el sobre con la boca, leía la carta _"Hoy no voy a poder llegar, así que mejor ni esperes, mañana tampoco, pasado no lo sé, pero lo más probable es que tampoco, tú "Querida" orden, recibió información y ahora tenemos que replantear todo, si quieres una fecha de cuando llegaré, el treinta y uno, posiblemente… Atte. Tom M. Riddle" _Bueno, cuando menos había tenido la decencia de avisar, aunque quedarse tres días solo, no le agradaba en lo absoluto, se la tenía que aguantar. Dos días después-.

– _Harry… _–Le llamó Nagini mientras comía-.

– _¿Qué? _–Preguntó sin levantar la vista del plato había estado jugando con la comida desde hace cinco minutos pero si no se lo terminaba no lo dejarían pararse de allí-.

– _¿Qué tu madre no te dijo que no jugaras con tu comida? _

– _En realidad, no… dale gracias a Tom… _

– _Estás molesto… Eres demasiado predecible… ¿Ahora que te pasa? _

– _No sé… _–Refunfuñó molesto, Nagini se había convertido en la madre que nunca había tenido, se las había arreglado para conocerle de tal manera que ni él mismo lo hacía, y siempre tenía la razón-.

– _Adolescentes… termina de comer… y ¿Tienes a Silver de compañía o no? Mañana llegará Tom, pero por lo visto, mejor si no se aparece por aquí… ¿Algo especial que se acerque? _

– _No, nada… _

– _A lo mejor yo no podré leer las mentes como Tom, pero, sé que por algo estás así… _

– _Eso es lo de menos… Aunque llegara no sería la mayor diferencia… _

– _Como quieras… de allí no te paras hasta que termines, por una depresión no me vas a dejar de comer… -_Dijo saliendo del comedor-.

– "¿De cuando acá a uno se le tiene que obligar a comer?" –A fuerza acabó de comer, y salió al patio trasero, donde estaba Silver, sentado obedientemente, esperando a Harry, que era lo más seguro, este al salir, se vio cubierto de una bola de pelos andante lamiéndole, sabía que lo hacía para levantarle el ánimo-. No trates de animarme, dudo que algo pueda… -El perrito puso cara de regañado, y el moreno sonrió tristemente, rascándole las orejas. El reloj daba la una de la mañana, había estado haciendo la tarea de pociones ¿Y la había terminado? Sí, la primera pregunta… de dieciocho, maldito Severus, que le había puesto tarea extra, todo por culpa del arrogante del Malfoy, ese es otro que cuando lo volviera a ver le partiría la cara en dos… hizo que su frente quedara cubierta por la palma de la mano, y allí contó hasta diez, y después de un bostezo, se fue a dormir dejando todo allí para seguir mañana¿Pero, iba a pasar su cumpleaños tratando de hacer la tarea de pociones? Eso era mejor a pasarla fregando pisos-.

A la mañana siguiente, treinta y uno de julio, fecha que marcaba el nacimiento de Harry Potter, el cual, se estaba acabando de levantar, omitiendo cualquier pensamiento que rondaba por su cabeza, entró al baño medio dormido, se cepilló, bañó, trató de peinarse, pero eso era una batalla perdida por adelantado… terminó de vestirse, y en el comedor, estaba un ser humano, el otro que habitaba en esa casa, tomando café y leyendo el profeta, levantó la vista.

– Buenos días… –Pronunció volviendo al periódico-.

– Días –Respondió frotándose los ojos cansadamente, tomó un poco de jugo-.

– ¿Felicidades al niño de oro hoy treinta y uno de julio por su cumpleaños? –Leyó el lord en voz alta, Harry se atragantó con el jugo-. Nympandora Tonks, cierto que hoy cumples años… Feliz cumpleaños entonces…

– Maldita Tonks ¿Cómo se le ocurre publicar semejante cosa? –Preguntó pasándose una mano por el cabello mojado, lechuzas empezaron a llegar, incluyendo Hedwig-. ¿Qué quería¿Hacer que pasara un mejor día o algo así?

– ¿El club de fans? –Preguntó burlescamente-.

– Jaja –Dijo sarcástico-. Muy gracioso… No lo sé, pero la mitad de los paquetes ni los conozco… a ver… –Separó los que conocía, Hermione, Hogwarts, los Weasley y Remus-. Abrió la primera carta, Resultó se la de Ron-. Hola Harry feliz cumpleaños espero que esos muggles estén haciéndote la vida llevadera, nosotros estamos en la fortaleza de nuevo… te tendrás que quedar todo el verano con ellos, ya que, o eso o te vienes y dudo que quieras ¿O me equivoco? Percy está más idiota que de costumbre, y eso sin contar que me manda a cartas casi diciendo "Te obligo a que dejes de ser amigo de Harry Potter", y yo ¿Para que? Para terminar redactando actas para los grosores de los culos de los calderos… –Voldemort sonrió ante el comentario-. Todos te mandan saludo, diviértete con tú regalo, con cariño Ron.

– Que ilustrativa esas cartas…

– Bueno… hacen pasar un buen momento… –Ahora venía la de Hermione.- hola Harry, estoy en España, es gracioso como hablan aquí¡Feliz cumple! Te compré un reloj, porque se que eres incapaz de ir a Hogmeade a comprarlo¡lee las instrucciones que no es solo un reloj! Fascinante los magos españoles… ¿Cómo te sientes con la muerte de hocicos? Arriba ánimos… nos vemos en Hogwarts, debo darle siempre las gracias a Hedwig, para darte los regalos, tú amiga Hermione… Siempre escribe lo mismo… –Tom escuchaba sin decir mucho-. Hola Harry –Era de Remus-. Lamento informarte que este año te toca quedarte todas las vacaciones con tus tíos…, si tienes muchos problema avísale a Arabella… En el paquete hay el regalo que te hubiera dado Sirius si hubiera estado vivo, por favor, procura no hacer nada estúpido quédate en casa… bla, bla, bla… –Arrugó la carta y la lanzó a la papelera encestándola-.

– Me gusta lo que haces con los consejos de las demás personas…

– A palabras necias oídos sordos…

– ¿y ese último de que es?

– Supongo que los resultados de mis TIMOS… y dudo que los quiera ver, pero –Abrió el sobre, y leyó en Voz alta-. Señor Harry Potter, aquí están los resultados de sus TIMOS y conexo la lista de útiles de este año, esperando como siempre su asitencia el primero de septiembre, en la plataforma 93/4 para, comenzar el nuevo periodo escolar, Atte. Minerva Mcgonagall…

**Transformaciones:** Superas las expectativas, consigue TIMO, más un plus.

**Historia de la magia:** Aceptable, no consigue TIMO.

**Defensa contra las artes oscuras:** Magíster, Supera las expectativas, más dos plus por DA, y patronus corpóreo.

**Adivinación:** Insuficiente, No consigue TIMO.

**Astronomía:** Supera las expectativas, Consigue TIMO, más un plus.

**Transfiguración:** Excelente, Consigue TIMO.

**Encantamientos:** Supera las expectativas, más un plus por Imperius

Snape morirá este año… **Pociones:** Excelente, consigue TIMO. ¿Qué conseguí el TIMO¿Después de que casi me bota de su clase…? si, pegará el grito al cielo –Monologaba Harry-.

– ¿Quién Severus?

– Como se ve que no fue el quien evaluó…

– Sigue leyendo…

– Vale… En total consiguiendo siete TIMOS, y cinco plus, fue nombrado premio anual, por su ayuda contra el lado oscuro y puede seguir optando por las carreras de Auroría y Medimagia… recordando que los propedéuticos serán dictados, a partir de este año, el de Auroría, por, Alastor Moody, y el Medimagia, por Poppy Pomfrey, depende de la carrera que elija se le será indicado. Deseándole que pase unas felices vacaciones, atte. Ministerio de evaluación. Bueno, no espera estar en pociones este año…

– ¿Siete TIMOS de nueve? Que mediocre… –Le lanzó sin contemplaciones-.

– No todo el mundo puede pasar doce timos de doce… La verdad que no debería tener ni dos TIMOS… en ese tiempo, tenía la cabeza en el aire… ¿Premio Anual? Como se ve que ese premio no lo da Dumbledore…

– ¿Que fue la DA?

– Un movimiento contra la cara de sapo de Umbrige… como no daba clases, Hermione junto a un grupo de personas bastante elevado y después me pusieron a mí de profesor, en realidad me obligaron a hacer de profesor… Y le pusieron _The Dumbledore Army, _pero alguien nos delató, y se tuvo que cancelar el grupo… todos le íbamos a caer a Malfoy, después no dimos cuenta que fue una de Hupplepuff.

– ¿Tú de profesor?

– Si, no preguntes, yo estaba bastante perdido, pero, después aprendí a sacar las ideas principales de un texto, a planear que hacer para la próxima clase, y era algo más o menos elaborado… Botaron a la de Adivinación, supongo que nadie obtuvo el TIMO, si te soy sincero esa materia la estudia poca gente… Así que este año no tengo ni la menor idea de quien será el profesor –Miró la lista de útiles-. Y como sospeché… tampoco hay profesor de DCAO…

– En vez de el colegio Hogwarts, el desastre Hogwarts…

– ¿No iba a quedar en desastre? Si Fudge, creía que era un paranoico que solo llamaba la atención…

– ¿Fudge no cree que yo estoy vivo¿Cierto?

– No voy a ayudar a ninguno de los dos bandos… por ende no daré información…

– Lo sabía… viejo decrépito…

– Dumbledore regresa a la directoria del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, después de que Fudge fuera severamente amenazado por el consejo estudiantil, hasta la firma de Lucius Malfoy ¡Apareció¿Lucius Malfoy dijo que quería que regresara? Se acaba el mundo –Dijo mientras leía el periódico-. ¿Qué Fudge está ciego? Tonks y Shakebolt, le dijeron que Lucius seguía siendo activo… –Miró a Tom-.

– ¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa se Fudge sea tan ingenuo… Además Lucius sabe lo que hace, no soy su niñera, estoy más ocupado tratando de saber como es que la información llega a la orden… ¿Quién es el espía? –Harry se encogió de hombros-.

– ¿Este año van a haber nuevos iniciados?

– ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Se volvió a encoger de hombros-. Lo dudo… ¿En Hogwarts¿Con Dumbledore? A lo mejor hago algo alterno…

– Sí, como esconder la marca hasta que se gradúen de Hogwarts ¿No?

– Eso estaba entre las ideas… ¿Ahora te metiste a adivino…?

– No…

– Si claro Sherlock…

– Simplemente, es elemental mi querido Watson… –Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, terminando de beberse el café-.

– ¿Has leído Sherlock Holmes?

– Claro…, cuando no tienes amigos en la infancia y vives de la función ¿Qué mejor que él?

– ¿Lo entendiste cuando eras pequeño?

– Digamos que nunca fue normal… también me leí "El principito", y otros libros, mientras que mi primo no me veía que los agarraba… sino, era gracioso lo que me hacían si leía…

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Qué importa está en el pasado?

– Ahora empiezo a creer que fue mejor estar en un orfanato que una familia muggle…

– Mis tíos son las personas más escépticas que conozco… me dijeron que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de carro… -Dijo pasándose la dos manos por el cabello y dejándolas allí unos momentos, mientras la cicatriz hacía su aparición, ellos cuando no terminaba mis deberes porque entre la escuela, limpiar toda la casa, la tarea, podar el jardín limpiar los platos y hacer las tres comidas… el tiempo no me alcanzaba…, Me encerraban en la alacena y no me daban comida por una semana.

– Y después dicen que yo soy inhumano…

– Existen muchos tipos de maldad…

– ¿Qué es lo peor que te han hecho?

– Una vez me rompí una pierna y me dejaron en la alacena todo un fin de semana, pero mi magia se activó y a la semana estaba bien… Nunca se preocuparon por nada, y antes de crecer…, me dolía porque los consideraba mi familia… Pero, ahora me siento ultrajado, y no solo en lo literal de la frase –Hizo una pausa momentánea-. A mí se me hace difícil pensar en otra clase de vida que no sea esa… la mala costumbre…

– Si te digo que te compadezco o que me das lástima, estaría siendo un maldito hipócrita…

– Agradezco la sinceridad…

– No tienes porque…

– Sí, si tengo ¿Quieres saber algo? Que esto no lo debía saber ni yo mismo hasta ahora, yo creo que a las únicas personas que yo les debo algo en la vida es a ti y a Severus Snape, ustedes son las únicas personas que creen que no me voy a romper o que si se me corrige o simplemente si no estás de acuerdo conmigo, no me a pasar nada, es increíble que han sido los únicos capaces de castigarme… A lo mejor por eso es que la Biblia dice que también tienes que amar a tu enemigo… porque no siempre el es que te echa la tierra…

– Sé a donde quieres llegar… si te parece que es así, pues siempre a tú orden… -Dijo levantándose de la mesa-. Pero, ese sentimentalismo no te va a llevar a ningún lado…

– Tampoco quiero termina en tu extremo…

– Nunca lo harás… no está en ti, no tener piedad, y siempre querer escuchar primero que atacar, supongo que eso es bueno hasta cierto punto, si me preguntas, a la mierda todo eso, necesitas respeto y así, lo único que consigues es que abusen de ti, creo que ya lo viviste…, tienes buena filosofía, hablaremos otro rato, no dejes eso allí en la mesa… y regreso el domingo si es que nada pasa –El moreno al escuchar esto tuvo un mal presentimiento-.

– Yo soy adivino ni nada de eso, pero, Tom… cuidado… –Pronunció luego de que este hubiera salido-. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… Snape, está enterado de todo… seguro la orden estará allí a la par, espero que sea inteligente y haga dos planes…

– _¿Preocupado?_

– _Estaría mintiendo si te digo que no… _

– _Dudo que lo maten… así que despreocúpate, por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños… _

– _Te lo agradezco Nagi… _-Le dijo a la serpiente permitiendo que subiera a su regazo mientras su mente se iba a volar preocupada, la acariciaba_-._

Había pasado otra funesta semana… Harry estaba que cuando viera a su comensal, le empezaría a lanzar cruciactus por todos lados, estaba en el patio, eran las diez de la mañana y estaba despotricando contra Lord Voldemort, diciendo, que si no llegaba en este preciso momento, usaría su biblioteca contra de él, y escaparía, Nagini seguía con su aguda vista, los paso que daba, porsiacaso hacía algo más de lo que debería y se dañaba… ahora maldecía su sentido interno de madre, le había nacido otra cría y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, la culpa era de Tom Riddle, y de nadie más, pero, pasaba al pasado, ya no importaba en lo absoluto.

Llegó un momento en que el moreno se detuvo completamente, ya fuera por el cansancio o por otro factor se detuvo, la serpiente agudizó el odio, y alguien estaba en la casa, y los elfos lo estaban atendiendo, o dándole indicaciones de que hacer¡ah! Ahora recordaba… ya habían regresado los sirvientes humanos de Tom…, bajó de su cómodo observatorio, por llamarlo de alguna manera, y se le plantó enfrente a Harry, el cual, por poco y no se cae del susto.

– _¿Me quieres matar de un infarto? –_Le preguntó con una mano en el corazón-.

– _Perdón ¿A dónde vas?_

– _Creo que es obvio que tú también escuchaste que llegaron personas…_

– _No te molestes en ir, mejor sigue descargándote aquí, simplemente son los sirvientes humanos de esta casa que estaban de vacaciones… Supongo que pronto habrá una reunión, muggle… de negocios…_

– _¡Te apuesto mi cabeza a que siquiera se acuerda que estoy aquí! _

– _Es muy probable… _

– _¿Y lo dices así de simple? –_Siseó peligrosamente-.

– _Cálmate pequeño, no empieces tú también a sufrir de los malos humores de Voldemort –_Escupió la serpiente, Harry se volteó y empezó a contar hasta diez-.

– ¡Señor Riddle! –Llamó una señora regordeta, el moreno volteó, sus ojos denotaban aún la rabia de hace unos momentos-. ¿Señor Riddle?

– ¡No, no soy Tom¡Búsquelo a ver si lo consigue! –Dijo entrando a la casa, y un poco después se escuchó un portazo, Nagini trepó hasta el cuello de la señora, y tocó una marca-.

– Es… el sobrino de Tom… -Empezó a inventar la serpiente-. Y se le debe tratar como al mismo amo ¿Entiende?

– Si, señorita Nagini… ¿Y como debemos llamar al niño?

– Amo o señor Harry –Sabía que a Harry no le agradaba que lo trataran de esa forma, pero, en cambio a Tom le molestaría que tutearan a Harry, siendo simplemente, marionetas-.

– Como ordene¿Dónde está el señor Riddle?

– ¿Dónde más podría estar que trabajando?

– ¿Regresará pronto?

– No lo sé, pero espero que pronto…

––– **((Ángel de alas negras)) –––**

Había estaba en su cuarto todo este tiempo, desde su arranque de hace poco, estaba leyendo y anotando como hacía siempre, desde que estaba recluido en ese maldito intento de prisión arreglada, pero, su lectura fue interrumpida, cuando empezó a sentir que su cicatriz punzaba y un leve dolor empezaba a asomarse, e iba aumentando paulatinamente, eso eran problemas, el lord estaba torturando, o peor… matando… si eso iba a ser así, habría efectos segundarios nada agradables, se miró en el espejo, la cicatriz estaba brillante, como si le hubieran hecho hace algunos días.

– Lazy ¡Lazy! –Llama el ojiverde-.

– ¿Qué pasa Harry? –Dijo la elfa entrando-.

– ¿Aquí no hay pastillas para el dolor de cabeza? –Esa pregunta era estúpida, pero cuando menos el sedante le quitaría el dolor, o eso esperaba él-.

– Hay pociones para el dolor de cabeza ¿Por qué te duele? –Nagini entró en ese momento-. No sé, a lo mejor está haciendo algo… y aunque ahora hayamos hecho una tregua o algo así no significa que la conexión haya desaparecido…

– ¿Qué conexión?

– ¡Que siento lo que Voldemort cuando está molesto o alegre¡Y ahora está torturando¡Necesito algo que quite el maldito dolor¡Ahora! –Dijo agarrándose la cabeza y apretándola fuertemente, la elfa no esperó mucho más, al ver las reacciones del chico, éste nunca era agresivo, pero, debía estar sintiendo mucho dolor-. "Tom… para al menos que me quieras matar del dolor…" -Pensó, el moreno antes de medio perder el conocimiento-.

––– **((Ángel de alas negras)) –––**

– "¿Qué habrá sido eso?" –Pensó el lord, levantó la maldición que había estado aplicando minutos antes, el mortífago se puso en posición de cubito dorsal, apoyado con las rodillas, y una mano en el estomago, empezó a vomitar, y a toser-.

– My Lord –Dijo un mortífago entrando y omitiendo al herido-.

– ¿Qué sucede Nott?

– Ya llegaron los muggles, están en la sala de espera… Además hay informes de que la orden está otra vez de casería…

– ¿Qué ahora tienen esa costumbre una vez al mes?

– Están tratando de descubrir quienes son los iniciados de este año…, según Snape la orden está buscando la piedra filosofal, de nuevo, ya que, parece que Flamel, no los quiere ayudar de nuevo… simplemente quiere morir en paz… o eso fue lo que dijo… aunque trabajan en la clandestinidad total, esto solo la saben los más allegados, también se a hablado de Potter, parece que el niño ya no quiere cooperar… comenzó a estar apático… ¿Los va a recibir ya¿O va a terminar el trabajo?

– "Cierto, Harry… espero que la casa no esté en caos cuando llegue…" Encárgate de terminarlo… voy a recibir a mis estúpidos invitados… –Al salir, Nott hizo una reverencia, y Avada Kedavra, y ya solo quedaba el cuerpo completo de lo que antes era un ser humano-.

– Señor Riddle –Dijo un anciano de aspecto noble, canoso y vestido con un traje tweed marrón oscuro, Tom hizo un ademán de acercarse-.

––– **((Ángel de alas negras)) –––**

– Amo Harry… llegó una carta del señor Riddle… -Dijo una muchacha de servicio desde la puerta, el moreno no estaba para recibir a nadie, tenía un paño de agua fría en los ojos, así que Lazy salió-.

– Harry, no está para recibir a nadie ¿Qué pasa?

– Dale esta carta… -Dijo tratando de ver como era el joven, del que tanto hablaba Venencia, pero no pudo ver mucho… así que salió-.

– Ten –Dijo dándole la carta, el ojiverde se quitó el paño, aún tenía los llorosos y rojos-. ¿Qué dice?

– Tengan preparada una cena especial, si pueden con caviar y cosas de esas, espero no encontrar las cosas en caos, llegaré a las ocho para la cena, habrá cinco personas más, Harry, dile a Lazy que te arregle de etiqueta y a los elfos que desaparezcan, irán muggles a la casa muy a mi pesar, atte. Tom M. Riddle.

– _El tiende hacer esas cosas por el estilo… _–Rememoró la serpiente, transmitiéndole el frío de su piel a Harry-.

– _¿El cree que con lo que acaba de pasar voy a recibir a personas? Está loco… _

– Iré buscando la ropa… y anunciaré lo que pasó¡No te quites más el paño! –Le regañó, y el moreno volvió a la misma posición en la que estaba. A las ocho de la noche, la gente empezó a llegar con Tom encabezando la llegada-.

– Si me disculpan unos momentos, me voy a cambiar para la ocasión, quedan, al cuidado de mí servicio –El cual apareció para tomar abrigos, guantes y demás indumentos, estaban vestidos de negro y un delantal blanco, en vez de ir a su cuarto hizo una parada al cuarto donde estaba Harry-.

– _¿Mejor? –_Escuchó decir a Nagini-.

– _Supongo… _

– ¿Harry? –Este volteó, aún no estaba arreglado, pero, no se sentía con ganas de nada, tenía un mono negro holgado, y una camisa azul claro de algodón-. ¿Algo pasó?

– _A ver si tienes un poco más de cuidado… _-Salió una histérica serpiente-. _¿Qué no te acordabas de que Harry si tú torturas el también lo siente¡Ah! _

– ¿Qué tan mal estás?

– Ahora simplemente estoy como si hubiera tomado mucho y solo queda la resaca…

– Lo siento –Dijo escuetamente-. ¿Vas a bajar?

– ¿Tú que crees?

– Como quieras… -Saliendo del cuarto, se volvió a tirar en la cama, molesto. Pero, dos horas después bajó, sentía la garganta seca y los elfos no estaban, y llamar a los humanos ¿Cómo hacía si tampoco tenían magia? Así que sea como fuere, todo iba bien, nadie repara en él, tomó agua, y al salir, y alguien le vio-.

– Hola ¿Y tú quien eres? No sabía que Tom, viviera con alguien…

– ¿Eh? –Respondió un tanto desconcertado el ojiverde, un señor de ojos ámbar, cabello marrón, alto y desgarbado, que vestía con un flux negro y una camisa blanca, con una corbata roja-.

– ¿Eres familiar de Tom?

– Eh… bueno… –Las elocuencias de Harry, para su suerte Voldemort lo vio-.

– Augusto… Cuánto tiempo sin verte –Le dijo situándose tras del ojiverde, y agarrándole por los hombros, y usando telequinesia, le dijo-. _Ve como haces para que no te descubra es mago, dudo que no sepa que eres Harry Potter… _

– Tom, Tom, Tom, cierto mucho tiempo ¿Cómo te va con Dumbly¿Y quien es este muchacho tan encantador?

– Es mi sobrino… Que vino a pasar unas vacaciones conmigo ¿Por?

– Simple curiosidad ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Ethan… Ethan Riddle… -Dijo dándole la mano, los dos pensaban lo mismo ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Pero, el tipo se tragó la mentira o eso pareció-.

– Ethan ¿Eh¿Crees que podríamos bailar?

– ¿EH¿Bailar? Yo no sé bailar –Dijo apenado-.

– Fácil…

– Augusto… Ethan tendrá que declinar tú propuesta, ahora tiene que terminar de hacer su tarea ¿verdad?

– Si, sólo bajé por un vaso de agua… "Que mala idea…" Ahora me voy eh ¿Tío? "Que raro se oye eso…" Buenas noches… -Sin mucho más que agregar se huye siempre por la derecha, cuando nadie lo vio salió corriendo-.

– Tú si eres aburrido ¿Qué de malo tiene que se divierta? –Tom le lanzó una de sus miradas-. Ya vale… no es no, se me parece mucho a un conocido…

– El es un ser cambiante… un morpho, así que siempre anda teniendo diferentes formas…

– Ahora entiendo, a estos chicos de hoy si les gusta jugar, jaja –Dejando a Tom, con ganas de lanzarle un cruciactus a antiguo compañero de estudios-.

– _Tengo que admitir que eso fue una mala idea… _

– _Tenías sed ¿Qué más podías haber hecho¿Ethan Riddle? Imaginativo… _

– _Creo que me dormiré, así no podrá regañarme… _

– _Si quiere regañarte, ni porque duermas te salvarás… _

– _En realidad tampoco tengo sueño… _-En eso un pájaro negro cruzó la ventana y dejó un paquete en la cama donde estaban hablando los dos-. _¿Y ahora? _

– _No me preguntes a mí… _

– _¿Que hago con esto?_

– _Busca a Tom… _

– _Me comerá vivo… _

– _Primero tienes que dejar de temerle, si le pides hablar primero dudo que el no razone… _

– _¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?_

– _Sabes que sí… -_Siseó reprochante-.

– _Se me hace difícil aceptarlo que él sea de otra manera… _

– _Es humano tanto si quieres como si no… _

– _Un humano muy descorazonado ¡Lo sabes! No me puedes pedir que deje de tener recelo a una persona que hasta hace poco, en cualquier sitio que te veía, te lanzaba un Avada… Eso no es fácil… además, siempre que termino confiando en alguien, yo termino mal…, No es fácil, mi vida, en si, no es nada fácil…, antes no me importaba mucho, pero, me estoy cansando, no solo de las responsabilidades agregadas que no son del todo mías, si no de vivir. _

– _Un vidrio lo consigues donde sea ¿Y que ganarías con eso? Tú me dices que estás cansado de vivir… yo estoy viviendo desde que Salazar me creó _

– _Ya entendí el punto… -_En eso apareció el Lobo siberiano, Silver, y se montó en la cama después de ver a Harry como cara de perro regañado se le echó en las piernas-. _Espero que Tom no le tenga prohibido montarse en las camas _–Dijo sin molestarse por cambiar de idioma, dos de la mañana dio en el reloj y el último habitante de la casa entró en el cuarto-.

– Reunión familiar, creo que debí ser invitado… Ahora resulta que eres mi sobrino… como dan vueltas las cosas…

– Llegó esto… -Le dijo mostrándole el paquete que había llegado recientemente-.

– Así que ya lo encontraron, ábrelo… -Al hacerlo un montón de papeles quedaron mal distribuidos por la cama, cosas firmadas, decretos oficiales, profecías, entre otras cosas, el lord se sentó en la cama en forma india, y agarró un papel y se lo cedió a Harry-.

– Por medio de este decreto, hago constatar, que, siempre, los herederos de Salasar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor, tendrán que convivir juntos hasta que el Gryffindor, cumpla veintiún años –Decía el párrafo que leyó-. Debe ser cumplido sin excepciones… El heredero de Gryffindor siempre será menor que el de Slytherin… Las firmas de los dos… Esto…

– Bueno ¿Ahora si me crees? –Harry revisaba los demás documentos-.

– En realidad, en ningún momento pensé que fuera mentira…

– ¿Qué?

– Debe haber una manera de romper eso… una cláusula…

– Yo también la busqué… no la hay… -El lord por complacer a Harry, se puso buscar también, como a las nueve de la mañana se veía todo en paz y tranquilo, se habían quedado dormido, los dos en la misma cama, había papeles en el piso, ni se habían preocupado por cambiarse, el Gryffindor estaba acurrucado, con una mano debajo de la cabeza, y la otra reposando en la cama, a su lado, Voldemort, que parecía un ángel durmiendo, con las fracciones relajadas, y el cabello despeinado, de frente al ojiverde, con las manos una en la almohada y la otra encima de su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos paulatinamente, al sentir que el sol ya era demasiado fuerte para seguir descansando, aunque jamás había dormido tan bien en todos sus días de nacido, se sentía acompañando o tal vez más allá, protegido, pero¿Cómo eso era posible si estaba durmiendo solo¿O no? Se encontró con una cara que parecía su reflejó, se levantó, no calculó bien y se dio un golpe, que hizo levantar a su acompañante, el moreno de ojos verdes, se agarró la cabeza-. ¿Qué pasó?

– Me pegué…

– Eres demasiado torpe…

– ¡Oye gracias!

– ¿Cómo a que hora nos quedaríamos dormidos?

– No lo sé… -Dijo reprimiendo un bostezo, el lord tronó los dedos y todos esos papeles volvieron a sus manos arreglados-.

– Sabes, me voy a tomar unas vacaciones…

– ¡Que! –Dijeron al unísono Nagini y Harry-.

– Si… será lo mejor, todos los mortífagos también se tomarán un descanso que vallan a donde mejor les parezca, nos pondremos en cuarentena…

– Esas noticias no se dan a estas horas de la mañana… -Dijo terminado de despertar de golpe-.

– Me dedicaré a algo más productivo, y después cuando la bendita orden baje su guardia volveré…

– ¿Qué más productivo que perder tú tiempo, no? –Ironizó Harry-.

– Si ¿Qué te puedo decir? Mandaré la orden ahora mismo…

– _¿Qué cosa más productiva piensas hacer? _

– _Disfrutar la vida –_Era obvio que no soltaría nada en estos precisos momentos-.

– ¿Y cuanto durará ese retiro?

– Supongo que un poco antes del primero de Septiembre…

– Siento que esto no va para bien, si no para peor… -Bajaron a comer, en realidad Harry bajó a comer, Lazy estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, por que el desayuno no se sirvió a la hora, una hora pasada y de Tom no se sabía nada, cuando se iba a levantar de la mesa, entró el rey de roma, con un montón de libros los cuales cayeron ruidosamente en la tabla, que usaban para comer-. ¿Y esto es?

– Libros…

– ¿Enserio? No me digas¿y después me vas a decir que son para leer? –Ironizó Harry-.

– Desde ahora vas a estudiar, y cuando llegues a Hogwarts dejarás adivinación, y elegirás runas y Aritmancia… -Apoyándose con su innata sensualidad sobre los libros-.

– ¿Qué te dio ahora?

– Tú no pareces el heredero de Gryffindor si no un mago mediocre cualquiera… así que cuando menos, haré que no se revolqué en su tumba… haciéndote una persona digna de tu puesto…

– ¿Qué te hicieron ayer?

– Estoy hablando enserio, si te voy a tener aquí, hasta los veintiún años, no quiero ver a este tú tan ¿Cómo decirlo? Tonto…

– ¿Crees que soy tonto?

– No era la palabra, pero, es mejor no sonar más despectivo…

– ¡Pues no quiero! Y menos dejar adivinación y elegir esas materias tan aburridas…

– No te estoy preguntando Harry… trabajaremos en base a un Giratiempo… es decir mis vacaciones duraran lo que a ti te dure aprender, déjame sacar una cuenta rápida…, si tenemos 65 días y un curso intensivo, tiene que durar cuando menos, ocho meses que darían doscientos cuarenta días, entonces, cada día debe tener de sub-horas, unas 120… -Sacó una cadena y se la lanzó, el ojiverde la atrapó, allí estaba el Giratiempo-.

– ¿Vas enserio?

– Lo hago por ti… mira, normalmente los compañeros de ataques en todo caso que alguien quiera el poder que guardan los herederos, es Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw, Hupplepuff, así que yo, no voy andar confiando en alguien así…

– ¿Podré descansar?

– Por supuesto, a partir de las diez de la noche tienes todo tu tiempo, hasta las ocho de la mañana, por ahora… leerás estos libros…, tienes una semana, saca de cada uno el resumen, cuando tengas estos conocimientos básicos, empezará lo práctico, válete del Giratiempo, para que puedas hacer todo en una semana, tendrás que sacar bien tus cuentas…, y administrar perfectamente tú tiempo…

– ¿Comeré?

– ¿De que me sirve entrenarte si te vas a morir de hambre? Por eso te digo que tendrás que administrar muy bien tú tiempo.

– ¿Qué sacarás de aquí?

– Demostrar mi teoría… que no viene al caso en estos momentos… los libros son de las cinco básicas, pociones, transformaciones y transfiguraciones, encantamientos, historia de la magia, magia oscura y sus defensas.

– Para usar el Giratiempo, no salgas de tu cuarto, levanta una barrera, y te voy a decir la equivalencia de vueltas, un día, son doce vueltas… de allí te toca transformar… ten –Le dijo dándole ahora una pulsera-. Esto evitará que el Giratiempo cree efectos secundarios en tú cuerpo, además, hará que solo pase el tiempo real… ¿Si me explico¿Alguna pregunta? Por que si no el tiempo empieza ya…

– ¿Cinco o siete días?

– ¿Cuántos quieres?

– Los cinco y que el sábado y el domingo me dejes descansar…

– Hecho… ahora largo de aquí… -Suspirando el moreno agarró los pesados tomos y se los llevó a su cuarto donde se oyó que la puerta se trancaba-.

– _¿Yo voy a tener el privilegio de saber porque lo haces?_

– _Por su propio bien… alguien quiere cazarnos… así que, lo menos que puedo hacer es darle las armas para defenderse, a donde va, está el mayor enemigo y yo no puedo estar encima de él… _

– _¿Encariñado? _

– _Claro que no, estoy cumpliendo una parte del decreto… -_Dijo volviendo a su tono frío-.

– _Auto engañarse… bueno, ustedes sabrán… _

– _Prohibido entablar conversación con Harry… _

– _Como quieras… ¿Qué vas hacer? _

– _Estudiar…_

– _¿No estás un poco viejo para eso? _

– _Como le dije a Harry quería comprobar una teoría… Y para ello necesito estudiar… hoy mandé a que me trajeran esos libros antiguos que están llenos de polvos y las páginas están por destruirse y en Runas, para pasarlos en limpios, y espero que todo lo que pienso sea mentira… _

– "¿Por donde empezaré? Odio todas estás materias… ¿Defensas? He de suponer que no me va a dar nada sencillo, bueno Harry, has todo lo posible por no hacerlo molestar…"

––– **((Una semana después)) –––**

Sábado por la mañana, el sol salía resplandeciente, hoy era seis de agosto…, los pájaros cantaban, y en el cielo no había ni una sola nube… hace una semana que había empezado todo, no había sido una semana fácil para nadie, en el bando de la luz estaban desconcertados porque de repente todos los mortífagos, y su líder habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, para Tom… traducir esos vejestorios, se estaba tornando difícil, y cada vez le gustaba menos lo que presagiaban tiempos venideros.

Entre la maraña de libros, había uno escrito por Salazar en inglés antiguo, con caracteres ya inexistentes, y con florituras que dificultaban su lectura hasta el punto de querer dejarte ciego, más si agregamos que las páginas estaban amarillas, se volvía el suplicio del año, pero, ni modo, tenía que hacerlo si quería estar preparado, entre otros libros, tampoco había tenido unas vacaciones que digamos.

Para Harry, no se le había hecho fácil tampoco, eso no era nada básico, todo era con complicados cálculos y un gran diccionario de Runas antiguas… aunque los textos no estaban desgastado, su mano empezaba a fallarle las articulaciones, y estaba hincada, lo peor de todo, dolía… dificultando su trabajo, apenas si había podido desayunar todos los días rápidamente antes de volver a su ardua labor¿dormir? Si, unas cuatro horas diarias, y las veces que por descuido se dormía encima del escritorio. El dolor de espalda y la tortícolis que tenía tampoco ayudaban, además que las horribles ojeras que tenía bajo sus ojos adornando su cara, tampoco eran agradables.

Hoy era el día, así que todos habían hecho un stop en su labor diaria, Voldemort, estaba desayunando en el comedor, leyendo el periódico, cuando entró Harry más delgado, pálido y con pocas ganas de hacer nada, tiró literalmente los libros encima de la mesa, y miró fijamente a Tom.

– Espero que hagas algo con esto… -Dijo lanzándole todo el cuaderno que había escrito-.

– En realidad es tuyo… espero que hayas memorizado todo porque ahora comienza la parte fea…

– Necesito descansar, tengo la mano destrozada…

– Tienes sábado y domingo, hoy vendrá un mortífago a hablar…, si prefieres no toparte con él, me tiene sin cuidado… Su nombre es Nichol…, no sé su apellido, ya que es bastante bueno en Oclumancy y dijo que eso no era de incumbencia…

– Bueno, cada loco con su tema… ¿Nichol¿Y como es?

– si esperas a que llegue lo verás…

– ¿Qué viene hacer?

– Será el posible nuevo profesor de defensas de Hogwarts…

– Ah, ya entendí… dudo que Dumbledore caiga…

– El no tiene aspecto de mortífago… ni siquiera se por que es mortífago…, pero eso es lo de menos… -Harry se estaba cayendo de sueño en la mesa-.

– Bueno, espero que te salga lo que planeas hacer… mi mente ya no da para más…

– Anda a dormir…

– Primero desayunaré y después dormiré todo el día probablemente… -Así hizo como por inercia, y luego se tiró en su cama y no supo más nada, dos horas más tarde-.

– Señor…

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Un tal Nichol lo busca allá afuera…

– Dile que pase… -Cuando llegó-.

– My Lord… -Dijo un hombre de no más de treinta años de cabellos amarillos claros, que ataba en una trenza de tres eslabones, así que debía tener el cabello por los hombros, de ojos azules agua, un cuerpo alto, esbelto y algo afeminado, estaba vestido, con una túnica negra, que resaltaba con su palidez y su cabello amarillo, abajo se podía ver una camisa blanca-.

– Nichol, es un placer verte…

– Igual…

– A lo que venimos… tendrás que ser el profesor de defensas de Hogwarts cuando menos por este año… por dos grandes razones, la primera si se digna a bajar, lo cual dudo, pero bueno…, y la segunda, porque Severus está jugando en el medio del juego, y no sé que tan completa esté diciendo las cosas, hasta ahora has resultado ser el mortífago de mi élite, menos alebrestado, por eso te tengo que encomendar esa misión.

– ¿Habrá que proteger a alguien?

– Si…

– ¿A quien?

– A quien menos te imaginas, pero, tenemos que arreglar las cosas…

– Como prefiera… -Le pasó unos papeles y empezaron-.

El estómago de Harry lo sacó de su profundo sueño, muy a su pesar, fue al baño, se duchó, cepilló, y luego de quedar más o menos presentables, las ojeras aún no desaparecían, bajó a comer, cuando entró al comedor, cabe destacar que su pies iban solos ya que su conciencia aún estaba en la cama durmiendo, estaban dos personas, con muchos papeles y planos. Tom volteó a ver quien estaba en la puerta y vio a su acompañante sentarse en la mesa.

– Te levantó el estómago por lo que veo…

– Jaja… -Rió amarga e irónicamente-.

– Harry Nichol, Nichol Harry –Le dijo haciendo las presentaciones pertinentes-.

– Harry Potter… -Pronunció débilmente dándole la mano-.

– Nichol… -Cuando cayó en cuenta de quien era-.

– Mala idea haberme levantado de la cama…

– ¿De verdad eres Harry Potter?

– Sí ¿Por qué? –Dijo levantándose el flequillo y mostrándole la cicatriz-.

– No por nada… -Continuó sonriéndole cálidamente, Harry se le quedó mirando un momento, sonreía igual a Sirius cuando quería evadir un tema, definitivamente necesitaba dormir-.

– Entonces este año será nuestro profesor de defensas… divertido… -Dijo comiendo-. Todo el mundo llegará apostando a ver si eres peor o mejor que Umbrige…

– Esa tipa no merece ni vivir, al igual que Dumbledore… ¿Y como terminaste aquí?

– Una historia muy larga que no merece la pena contarla ahora vivo con Tom…, y al que no le guste, puede patalear todo lo que quiera…

– ¿Te cansaste de estar bajo el yugo de Dumbledore?

– Cabe dentro de las posibilidades…

– No te creas… yo te vi nacer, hace exactamente dieciséis años pertenecí a la orden del fénix…

– ¿Enserio? –Preguntaron al unísono Harry y Tom-.

– Uno no termina en el otro bando de gratis… pero la verdad mejor este que el otro…

– Así que conociste a mis padres…

– Se podría decir…

– Que interesante conversación ¿No les parece?

– Si, en realidad, jamás pensé que alguien que hubiera pertenecido a la orden del fénix terminara como mortífago…

– Nadie sabe que me uní al bando contrarío… mí única condición fue no tener la marca oscura…

– La marca es un bonito indumento nada más…

– De bonito no tiene nada Tom… ¿Y a que se debe ese odio desmesurado hacía Dumbledore?

– Cuando murieron a James y Lily, pasaron muchas cosas…

– Ya… sé cuando no quieren hablar de un tema… -Nichol se pasó una mano por el cabello y sonrió tristemente-.

– Dumbledore es malo… aunque todo el mundo crea todo lo contrarío… Dumbledore tiene muñecas, engañadas ciegamente… a mí no me gusta sentirme controlado.

– Sabes, te me haces conocido, pero, extremadamente, eres una mezcla de muchas personas que he conocido…

– ¿Te parece? A lo mejor pasé mucho tiempo con los merodeadores… -Lo cortó rápido estaba hablando demasiado, allí irradiaba el poder de Harry, sacarles a las personas información, aunque fuera inconcientemente-.

– Bueno… yo me voy a volver a dormir… fue un placer conocerte Nichol…

– Volverte a ver a mí también me dio gusto, Harry…

– ¿Algo que quieras aclararme?

– ¿Cómo que?

– Te salta a la cara que algo te molesta…

– ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

– Primero responde…

– Es difícil de explicar…

– Nada que yo no pueda entender…

– Nichol D. Potter ¿Dice algo?

– ¿Potter? Bien, eso no lo entendí…

– Soy el medio hermano menor de James Potter, bastardo, por decirlo de alguna manera, es decir, el tío legal de Harry, cuando murieron, Dumbledore no me dejó tener su custodia y tampoco hizo nada para ayudar al pulgoso, yo le dije que Dumbledore lo iba a llevar a la destrucción…

– No te pareces en nada…

– Salí a mí madre… pero tengo los ojos de papá… eso no importa…, creo que ya me puedo quedar tranquilo ahora que ya no quiere estar con el viejo ese…

– ¿Tampoco te importa que esté conmigo?

– ¿No sabes del decreto de los herederos?

– Claro que lo sé…

– Bueno… James cuando se enteró de que tenía posibilidades de que su hijo o el mismo tuviera que vivir con un Slytherin, trató de romper eso por cualquier medio, cuando lo quemó fue divertido, el terminó siendo una antorcha humana…

– ¿Viviste con él?

– Si… en realidad yo vine del futuro cuando ellos estaban estudiando, papá se enteró y no nací, por ende no pude regresar al futuro, pero ahora estoy aquí…, la señora Potter, fue muy buena, no le importó y a mí también me tomó como hijo…

– Ahora entiendo muchas cosas…

– Si necesita alguna ayuda con lo de los herederos, tengo los registros Gryffindor en casa… se supone que eso se lo tengo que dar a Harry, pero, como están las cosas…

– Te recomiendo que no le digas quien eres, cuando menos hasta que pase un tiempo, lo dejarás en un estado de shock, y eso no es nada bonito… Además, todo es culpa de Dumbledore… Supongo que querrás conseguir ese puesto a toda costa…

– ¿Lo duda? Yo también fui merodeador, intelectual pero lo fui, y nada mejor que quitarle a Snivellus lo que siempre quieres… Las artes oscuras…

– Increíble… un mortífago Gryffindor, eso jamás pensé vivirlo…

– Suena difícil de creer, lo sé…, pero yo solamente hago lo que cualquier humano haría, vengarse… ¿Por qué Harry terminó aquí?

– Eso te lo va a tener que contar el… yo no soy quien para andar diciéndolo…

– ¿Algo muy malo?

– Casi, pero… después tendrás tiempo de hablar con el peque, ahora lo importante es que quedes dentro de Hogwarts, tendremos que inventar las experiencias, pero eso es pan comido… Tranquilo, si quieres pasar las veinticuatro horas metido de cabeza en esta casa no hay problema, así me ayudas a entrenarlo…

– ¿Enserio?

– Eres su tío ¿Qué más da?

– Yo no tengo paciencia para enseñar…

– Practica todo lo que puedas con Harry.

– Que irónico.

– La vida es así, estoy igual de sorprendido que tú…

**TBC…**

* * *

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Espero que sigan creciendo porque, si no, no puedo saber como se va desarryando la historia!_

_Atte. Liuny_


	3. Puzzle

**Lazos oscuros**

**_Capítulo Tercero:_ **_Rompecabezas. _

**Advertencias:**Slash, Tom x Harry, OCC Out of character.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

El heredero de Gryffindor, despertó a las tres de la tarde del domingo, la sed y el hambre lo hicieron salir de su sueño refunfuñando, fue al baño se duchó, cepilló y arregló, lo mismo que hacía cada mañana, para, bajar a ver si le podían proporcionar algo de comer, al llegar al comedor, de nuevo estaba Nichol allí, Harry alzó una ceja de incredulidad ¿Estaba desde ayer allí? Se sentó y miró lo que había encima, credenciales falsos, cartas de trabajos, números de teléfonos, Nagini's, se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa para tratar de disturbar lo menos posible el trabajo de los dos adultos, era conciente de que Tom se ponía de un humos de perros cuando no se hacía lo que Él quería.

– Buenas tardes… –Dijo teniendo que saludar, como si fuera una mala costumbre.-

– ¿Dormiste bien? –Preguntó el Lord levantando la cabeza, mientras que Nagini se acomodaba en el cálido regazo de Harry.-

– Le saqué provecho al Giratiempo… –Dijo devolviéndoselo, se quitó la pulsera que hacía que el tiempo pasara normal, aún después de haber jugado con Él.-

– Muy Slytherin…

– ¿Me tengo que enterar de algo importante? –Preguntó mientras que Lazy le servía el almuerzo.-

– Sí, Nichol me va a ayudar en tú entrenamiento, también obtuvo doce TIMOS, experto en artes oscuras, aparte le doy un plus, porque sabe utilizar la magia antigua…

– No es par tanto My Lord… –Dijo abochornado el rubio Gryffindor.-

– Ya ¿Vamos a tener un plan de trabajo o algo así?

– _Termina de comer Harry, puede ser tú última comida de verdad en varios meses… _–Le recordó Nagini.-

– Está escrito en este papel –Dijo entregándoselo, Harry lo vio pero el lord se lo empezó a explicar.- En la mañana te dará clases Nichol, y yo a partir de la una de la tarde, empezarás con calentamiento físico, todos los sacrosantos días que estés aquí, antes de regresar a Hogwarts, a las nueve terminará todo, verás todas las materias por día… es decir este indumento que vez en mi mano, seguirá funcionando solo que en toda la casa, se empezará por historia de la magia, para que no estés tan fastidiados, esa la daré yo, después artes mágicas en general, también yo. Transformaciones y Transfiguraciones, pasarán a manos de Nichol. Siguiendo con pociones, que, lo daremos entre los dos, y magia ancestral que debería ser tú especialidad muy a mí pesar, en eso no somos especialista, así que simplemente podremos guiarte, las clases empiezan a las ocho de la mañana después del desayuno, y Nichol cuando sea necesario se quedará aquí.

– Ya capté…

– ¿Preguntas?

– ¿Cómo iré al callejón Diagon si que nadie se dé cuenta que soy Harry Potter?

– Poción multijugos, y gracias por recordarme esa parte, Nichol te acompañará hoy, ¡Lazy!

– ¿Si My lord?

– ¿La poción que te pedí?

– Tenga, me encargué de arrancarle cabellos a un muggle…

– Siempre tan eficiente, gracias… –Esta hizo una reverencia y desapareció.-

Cuando el moreno terminó de comer se tomó la poción y se convirtió en una mujer pelirroja de ojos grises brillantes, por poco y no mataba a Tom, tendría unos veintitrés años de edad, y parecía la pareja de Nichol, lo que no le agradó en nada. Cuando llegaron al callejón, todo el mundo hacía lo que Harry temía… decir que hacían bonita pareja, fueron a Gringotts, pero, se dirigieron a una cámara diferente, donde no solo había las monedas típicas mágicas, si no, también, muchos fajos de billetes muggles, de muchos estilos, aparte de joyas y otros menesteres de semejante clase.

Al salir de allí, compraron todo lo necesario, no se había encontrado con nadie conocido, era demasiado temprano para que las personas fueran a comprar sus útiles, el ojiverde se había antojado de una mini galaxia, que estaba encerrada en una esfera de cristal, simplemente se le había quedado viendo, el dinero no era suyo, así que no podía pedir más de lo que decía la lista, o lo que Tom había obligado a comprar, empezando por ropa zapatos, otros lentes, que se cortara el cabello, en fin, no sabía que pasaba por la maquiavélica cabeza de su nuevo ¿Tutor? Se le podía decir así, ya que Sirius había muerto, el había quedado en el más absoluto desamparo.

Pararon en el callejón Knockturm, en el cual compraron cosas de dudosa procedencia, como libros ingredientes, unos lentes de contactos que tenían distintas funciones. Posterior a eso, fueron a un centro comercial muggle en Londres, donde hicieron los nuevos lentes del ojiverde, también ropa normal, zapatos, y una que otras cosillas recomendadas por Nichol, cuando fueron a comer eran las cinco de la tarde y estaban repletos de bolsas encogidas dentro de una bolsa más grande, al terminar, volvieron al caldero chorreante, y se transportaron a la mansión Riddle, después de pedir autorización.

Al llegar, se enteraron de que Voldemort estaba encerrado en su cuarto y pidió que nadie lo molestara y la verdad que no iban a ser ellos los que desacataran la orden, el rubio le ayudó a subir sus cosas a su cuarto, y cuando estuvieron allí, el Gryffindor empezó a desempacar, murmurando que muchas de las cosas que habían comprado no tenían utilidad para él alguna, y su acompañante tomó la palabra.

– A lo mejor para ti no tengan ningún valor, pero, no es agradable ver a alguien que teniendo las posibilidades vista tan desgastadamente cuando no tiene la culpa de haber sido criado por quien fuera.

– Me parece justo tú razonamiento… pero, la verdad es que estas ropas son muy llamativas…

– Casi todo el vestuario es Slytherin, no es llamativo…, por cierto, ten… –Dijo entregándole dos paquetes envueltos en regalos.-

– ¿Y esto?

– ¿No cumpliste años recientemente?

– Si pero…

– Uno es mío y el otro es de Tom, no sé si te lo hayan celebrado correctamente, pero Feliz cumpleaños…

– Gracias… –Pronunció el moreno avergonzado.- Pero no debiste haberlo hecho, es decir, apenas te conozco desde hace un día… y bueno, Tom… él la mayoría de las veces, bueno…

– ¿Te confunde?

– Sí, pero, eso que importa…

– Se nota que no estás acostumbrado a decir en voz alta tus sentimientos, guarda esa manera de vivir como una virtud, que te puede ayudar en el futuro…

– ¿Soy tan predecible?

– No eres nada predecible Harry…

– Si claro…

– ¿No los piensas abrir? –Preguntó cambiando el tema radicalmente, el joven asintió.- Bueno yo te dejo para que ordenes el bolsero, la ropa, todos tus indumentos, y acuéstate temprano, Voldemort no es alguien que le guste esperar.

– ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas?

– Si creo que eso está demás… –Terminó saliendo de la habitación, y dejando a Harry solo para que pudiera entretenerse con sus nuevos regalos.-

– "¿Qué me habrán regalado? ¿Por qué tendré tanta curiosidad?" –Al abrir el primero, el cual estaba forrado en negro con rayas plateadas, eran un cuaderno, forrado en terciopelo negro y con letras plateadas decía Harry J. Potter Evans, cuando lo abrió estaba vacío, y una carta cayó de él, la empezó a leer, _Feliz cumpleaños, agrádesele a Nagini que estés recibiendo esto… siempre es bueno llevar un control de todo, las últimas páginas están escrita por ti mismo ¿Recuerdas los escritos que te mandé a sacar? Bueno mezclados con los que tenías antes hice una especie de libro (Lo que hace la madre ocio). _Bueno, cada vez las cosas eran más extrañas ¿Voldemort sufría de ocio? Esa si que era una nueva noticia. _Guarda allí tus recuerdos más preciados, sirve como escondite de cosas más grandes y no me acuerdo que más le puse, espero que tú encuentres todas sus utilidades… Atte. Tom M. Riddle. _El segundo el cual estaba forrado de azul con Snitch volando, trató de no romper el papel, y era lo que había visto en la tienda, la especie de Galaxia, también había una carta. _¡Hola! No preguntes, solamente disfrútalo, se que lo viste y que simplemente te pareció llamativo, te daré una breve explicación, sirve para saber la poción de las estrellas y es una bola de adivinación, también viene con un paquete de tarot, es cosa de videncia, trae un libro, léetelo antes de usarlo, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Nichol.- _

Era la cosa más extraña que le había pasado en mucho tiempo…, a la nueve se acostó después de arreglar todo, ya que esa era la primera regla de Tom, no dejar nada desordenad, se levantó a las siete y media, y se arregló, toda su ropa nueva estaba en proceso de lavado, Nagini se apareció.

– _Bueno días Harry._

– _Bueno días, Nagi…_

– _¿Preparado?_

– _Aunque no lo estuviera no tengo de otra, pero, no sé, Nichol se me parece conocido, no sé, es como si algo en mi memoria me llamara, y me hiciera recordar algo, que la verdad estuviera enterrado en el fondo de mí… _

– _Tú eres complicado en si… _–Finiquitó siendo llevada en los hombros del moreno hasta el comedor, donde ya estaban sentado los dos mayores, el moreno se sentó mirando a los otros dos, los cuales lo saludaron y este devolvió el saludo, algo se le revolvía en el interior, ¿Ser entrenado por dos mortífagos? ¿En que clase de monstruo se convertiría?-

––– **((Falsedades perpetuas)) –––**

– ¿Severus? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué el lord no los ha convocado más?

– No lo sé Albus –Dijo el profesor de pociones.- Simplemente dio una orden, de algo parecido a que se tomaría unas vacaciones, cuando todos los mortífagos se enteraron empezó una digresión de que había sido lo que realmente había pasado, la verdad que hasta Lucius Malfoy estaba desconcertado, el lord estaba planeado muchas cosas, y de repente dejó en Stand by, todo…

– ¿Alguna especulación de lo que podría estar tramando Tom, Severus? –Preguntó el viejo director de Hogwarts, con sus ojos azules dando a entender que su mente estaba trabajando a diez mil por hora, pero estaba frustrado por no poder descubrir nada, el profesor de pociones se presionó los labios, con dos dedos.-

– A lo mejor simplemente de verdad quiere tomar unas vacaciones… el mandó hacer muchas cosas en el pasado, parece que ahora quiere revertirlas pero la verdad no sé que cosas pueden ser…

– ¿Tú estás en esos cambios?

– No lo sé, la verdad, que lo mío no tiene vuelta atrás, además ¿De qué serviría? "Lucius está con Narcisa y dudo que nada pueda cambiar eso… un matrimonio de familias sangre pura, no puede deshacerse… al menos que sea por muerte de uno de los cónyuges…" ¿Algo más que quieres saber?

– No… gracias Severus… cualquier cambio te agradecería que me lo informaras por una carta… se que estás de vacaciones, en Snape manor ¿Agradable la velada?

– Me trajo muchos recuerdos…

– Me imagino… -El ex-mortífago hizo una reverencia de despedida, y con polvos flu, regresó a su casa.-

––– **((Falsedades perpetuas)) –––**

Harry estaba durmiéndose en el asiento, historia de la magia nunca había sido muy divertida, y aunque la diera el mismísimo dios, después de un largo entrenamiento físico, seguía siendo historia de la magia, escuchar historias del pasado, buscar fechas, redactar documentos, caletearse todo y después vomitarlo en un examen, dicho vulgarmente.

Se había quedado dormido tres veces, y las tres veces fue descubierto y castigado sin contemplaciones, hacer planas, su pobre mano, no daba para más, y aún tenía que seguir tomando apuntes de todo lo que Tom decía, lo que si pensaba el moreno, es, que era admirable el lord, todo lo estaba diciendo sin ningún libro abierto, a excepción del que Harry tenía abierto, y se lo sabía todo al pie de la letra aparte de dar unas conclusiones objetivas del asuntos a pesar de su posición como mago oscuro.

Cuando pasaron a artes mágicas generales, como le habían puesto a la materia, el moreno resultó demostrar que los encantamientos eran lo suyo, ahora, que el lord siempre lo dejaba en el piso por algún descuido, era la primera clase, lo mínimo que pedía, era contemplación, la cual, no encontró, por ningún lugar…

Después, llegaron las transformaciones, empezaron por la animagia, pero, clandestinamente el estudiante ya era animago, lo cual sorprendió en creses al rubio, ya que, no se lo esperaba, Harry era una magnifica pantera negra, de ojos verdes y una cicatriz quemada en el pelaje con forma de rayo, sí, ese era el Golden boy, sin duda alguna, así que empezaron por volver una mesa en una cucaracha, lo cual era extremadamente difícil porque la mesa era muy grande y el insecto muy pequeño, al final logró sacarle alas y antenas inmensas a la mesa.

En pociones, el lord perdió todo la paciencia que tenía, el Gryffindor, simplemente, no servía para ellas… y cuando se dice no servir, es en todo el sentido de la frase, aparte empezaron por pociones de extrema dificultad, que aún un alumno de séptimo en Hogwarts tendría muchas dificultades, posterior a muchos gritos, úlceras y castigos, y pudiendo acotar que era la primera clase, llegaron a magia ancestral.

Todos los libros, estaban escritos en las malditas y complicadas Runas, Voldemort había tenido que comprar libros de esa magia tan pura y blanca, ya que, el era especialista en magia negra y conjuros prohibidos, todo lo contrario a su reciente pupilo, todos tratando de descifrar lo que decían los libros, salieron de allí con dolor de cabeza… cuando menor Nichol y Harry, porque el lord, si le pedían repetir todo el proceso de nuevo, lo haría sin rechistar…

Al terminar de comer, el moreno se retiró a su cuarto y cayó en su cama, cansado y se quedó dormido sin saber mucho más… A la mañana siguiente todo fue igual, la monotonía en historia era increíble, cuando menos en las demás materias era cambiante, el moreno estaba seguro que moriría de aburrimiento un día de estos, aunque claro que tenía montón de tarea tanto práctica como teórica, y se le aplicarían mensualmente dos exámenes, de las dos ramas, para ver cual era su progreso, así tendrían que pasar ocho meses en el Giratiempo, cuando en realidad habían pasado 65 míseros días.

Era domingo, el Gryffindor estaba en su cama, arropado hasta el cuello, sus extremidades, entiéndase como piernas y brazos dolían, eran las diez de la mañana, pero el moreno nada que daba señales de despertar, aún dormido, temblaba, había recibido varías Imperius y cruciactus, por estar distraído mientras practicaban duelo, a decir verdad es que había sido súper ingenuo al creer que se lo pondrían fácil, el rubio, a pesar de esa personalidad tan despreocupada y amable, era exigente y poco complaciente, o por menos, cuando el trabajo se trataba.

Nagini se deslizó suavemente por la cama, rozando su fría piel como agua, sobre la caliente y sedosa piel de Harry, el moreno se movió para empezar a despertar, abrió los ojos, y la serpiente estaba sobre su espalda. El moreno gruñó, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

– _Levántate, son las diez de la mañana… _–Recibió otro gruñido, y su orden fue totalmente omitida.-_ Levántate o te muerdo… _–Nada, éste seguía durmiendo, la gran serpiente, posó sus colmillos en la yugular, y el ojiverde al sentirlos se levantó de inmediato.-

– _¡Merlín! ¡No me despierte así!_

– _¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera si no me prestabas atención?_

– _Siento el corazón a diez mil por hora… ¿Cuál es la urgencia de que yo me levante? Es el único día que puedo hacer lo que quiera, además, si me trato de parar, dudo que mis piernas me sostengan, me quedé dormido a las dos de la mañana debido al escozor de la cicatriz…_

– _Si duermes más, no tendrás tiempo de hacer todo lo que tienes que hacer… _

– _Demonios Nagi… déjame dormir una hora más…_

– _Eso me dijiste hace una hora… ya te dejé la hora que querías… _

– _Bueno, quiero ot… -_Pero no terminó la frase cuando cayó de nuevo en la almohada profundamente dormido, Nagini siseó en la oreja del moreno, con su bifurcada lengua, haciendo despertarlo de nuevo.- _Te juro que haré todo, pero, déjame dormir… _-¿Pudo seguir durmiendo? Claro que no, la serpiente, se enrolló en uno de sus brazos, y lo tiró al suelo. Tras arreglarse, bajó con las piernas temblando y unas bolsas horribles bajo los ojos, en la mesa también se quedó dormido pero Lazy lo despertó, comió y se puso a hacer la tarea antes de que a Tom le diera por regañarlo, aunque a sus dos mentores no los había visto en todo el día, y tampoco tenía intención de preguntar por ellos.-

Al calendario se habían agregado catorce días más de los ocho meses reglamentarios, Nichol y Harry eran uña y sucio los todos los días a partir de las nueve de la noche, y todo el domingo, el moreno pareció congeniar, a la perfección con aquel mortífago, supuso que, este extraño feeling se daba debido a que también era Gryffindor, no se molestó en darle más vueltas en la cabeza acerca de el porque el lord estaba haciendo eso.

Las noches que no estaba demasiado cansado como para leer, se ponía revisar los papeles de los herederos, ¿Tratando de encontrar la cláusula de que debían hacer si se rompía algo de lo convenido? Nop, simplemente quería estar bien informado, por primera vez se le estaba dando la información sin ningún tipo de Tabú, y eso lo estaba aprovechando, algo que si le llamó la atención dentro de todos los papeles, fue que, para ser un heredero había que se sangre pura, o cuando menos en Slytherin y en Gryffindor, y la verdad que, ni Tom ni él eran sangre pura, siempre hay algo debajo de las letras, pero, siempre era bastante complicado leer entre líneas.

Se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas de las cuales había ignorado o simplemente no le había dado la gana de entender, estaba, el nunca se puso a pensar, cuales fueron las razones por la que un niño común cualquiera, bastante inteligente, y que la vida lo trató a los golpes, se hiciera enemigo de todo, si reflexionamos un poco, es obvio, si todo el mundo te rechaza y nadie te comprende, y lo único que te puede acompañar aparte de la infalible soledad, es el rencor y el odio, que invisiblemente se va formando, no es tan ¿De que nada salió esa realidad? Nadie mejor que él sabía lo que era el mal trato y las desilusiones, pero siempre trataba de sobrellevarlo, aunque, normalmente se terminaba cansando, alguien venía le daba fuerzas y se iba tan rápido y tan de pronto como había llegado… Así que se lo de "Nada es como se ve" independientemente de lo que te hayan dicho o hayas creído, no puedes encontrar una verdad al menos que la hayas visto y poder asegurar que eso es tuyo, y nadie te lo puede refutar.

Analizando al bando oscuro, las serpientes siempre son discriminadas a tal punto de dejarles marginadas de cualquier tema…, no se pueden hacer amigo de más nadie si no entre su pequeña élite, que élite a veces es mal comprendido, pues, para tener una de estas, no se necesita tener mucho dinero o ser especial, simplemente, es un grupo de rezagados que se unen para buscar un fin común, si es que hubieran un trasfondo, ellos solo quieren que se les comprendan.

Ahora, si se analizaba él, se daba cuenta que era un vil y condenado Slytherin, tenía todas las características, que por caprichos del destino terminó en otro lugar, reflexionando un poco más allá, si no hubiera conocido a los Weasley's estuviera en la casas de las serpientes, aceptémoslo, a Malfoy lo conoció primero, eso plantea la teoría del caos, un aleteo de una mariposa en Hong Kong, puede causar un huracán en New York, y eso no se podía evitar, pero, las cosas pasaron como pasaron, y lo más seguro es que Dumbledore halla planeado también ese encuentro ¿Qué no había tenido nada real en la vida? Pegó una mano al vidrio de la ventana y miró gélidamente al infinito, si eso era así, empezaría a cambiar, el era muy inteligente cuando la situación lo ameritaba, excelente estratega, usaría eso a su favor, buscaría sus verdades, así estuvieran equivocadas.

¿Cómo se sentía en estos momentos? Sincerándose, no tenía ni la menor idea… se sentía como cuando llegó por primera vez a Hogwarts, confundido, feliz y algo asustado, el camino era oscuro e incierto, si no era perfecto cuando menos se estaba siendo justicia, ahora, era castigado, cuando de verdad lo ameritaba, no tenía el peso del mundo encima, se podía decir que lo protegían, siempre estaban pendiente, ya fueran por algo más subliminal, más maquiavélico, aún así eso pasaba a un segundo plano, Voldemort, no se había puesto a imponerle ningún tipo de enseñanza, era neutral y eso era lo que lo tenía desconcertado. Es increíble, que terminara siendo tú peor enemigo el que te ayudara, porque tus amigos fallaron o sencillamente por ignorancia no pudieron, aún así, era injusto, muy injusto.

Por primera vez se sentía en un término cercano a familia…, miró a las aguas de la piscina las cual se movían lentamente al viento soplar, las cigarras chillaban porque ya iba a caer la noche, anunciando que un nuevo día estaba por acabarse. Suspiró, con respecto a lo de familia, el no sabía lo que era eso, y dudaba que Tom lo supiera… ¿Por qué eran jodidamente tan parecidos? Cuando menos ahora se complementaban. Algo que si le estaba molestando de sobremanera, era que, no terminaba de acostumbrarse al ritmo que sus mentores quería que siguiera, y era frustrante…, se levantó y se estiró alzando las manos, suficiente filosofía por hoy, salió de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras, y Voldemort y el mortífago, acaban de llegar, el moreno lanzó al aire una sonrisa misteriosa al aire, y con las manos en la cabeza, caminó para salir al patio trasero, con dos pares de mirada puesta sobre él.

Silver, al sentir que había salido, de inmediato se lanzó encima de él, y como siempre, el ojiverde le rascaba tras las orejas y le daba un beso en el hocico, era el segundo amo del perro, y no sabía si el Lord le había dejado ocupar ese puesto, pero mientras el Siberiano, le permitiera tratarlo de esa manera no importaba, caminaron un rato por el amplio patio, cada vez descubría que tenía más espacio, se sentaron, bajo un árbol, para terminar de ver el crepúsculo ardiente, convirtiéndose, en la oscura noche.

Lunes, maldito lunes, como odiaba ese día, era tétrico levantarte temprano para recibir clases de historia de la magia, pero, el deber llamaba, y no quería tener la ira del irritable lord tan temprano, después de arreglarse, bajó a desayunar, Nagini tomaba su respectivo plato de leche con azúcar, la verdad que no quería probar lo quería probar una mordida de esa serpiente, el veneno aumentaba en potencia, cuando, se mezclaba con el azúcar y la leche hacía una reacción extraña, es decir, tú vida se extinguía en menos de cinco minutos, si te daba de más… te mataba instantáneamente, torció una mueca… era mejor no pensar esas cosas mientras comía.

Minutos después apareció, el ojirojo, se sentó en la mesa con una expresión de molestia en el rostro, iba a pronunciar, buenos días, pero, no… no era bueno decir ningún comentario cuando tenía esa cara…, siguió comiendo mirando de reojo de vez en cuando ¿Qué mala noticia habría recibido? Por su mente cruzó Severus Snape, y un escalofrío recorrió por la espalda, se recostó de el espaldar, cerró los ojos por unos momentos, y se puso un dedo en la mitad de la frente, ¿Qué pasaría si se entera que su mortífago preferido le estaba jugando sucio? Tortura, tortura, tortura…, esa era la única palabra que era capaz de razonar.

Harry iba a salir corriendo de allí, desgraciadamente cuando iba a realizar un intento de levantarse.

– Harry…

– ¿Si señor? –Preguntó tratando de analizar bien, de anticipado lo que le podía preguntar, pero todo estaba en blanco.- ¿Estás molesto? –Atinó a decir, ahora se arrepentía.-

– ¿Es lo mismo la frustración que la molestia? –Bien lo único que podía decir era una elocuencia, parpadeó un momento para esclarecerse y respondió.-

– Supongo que una viene con la otra… ¿Por?

– No…, simplemente por preguntar…

– Si claro… –Dijo Harry bajito.-

– ¿Terminaste?

– Sí.

– Entonces vamos a empezar…

– ¿Y Nichol?

– Dijo que tenía que buscar unas cosas en su casa, y que vendría después.

– Ya… –Dijo encaminándose, al _aula _que habían habilitado con ese propósito, dar clases, se sentó, y Tom apoyó las manos en el pupitre.-

– ¿Sabes lo que es la filosofía?

– Sí…

– ¿Crees en el destino? –Lanzó sin muchos rodeos.-

– Pues –Dijo pensándoselo unos momentos.- ¿Por algo tenemos que regirnos, no? Por ejemplo, a mí se me hace tan difícil de creer, que si hoy te tiene que atropellar un carro lo hará… No sé, ya me complicaste mucho la pregunta, el razonamiento abstracto normalmente no tiene una verdad absoluta, en realidad a veces pienso que no hay ninguna verdad, o que todo es relativo.

– ¿Entonces este escritorio no es escritorio?

– Si lo puedes utilizar para escribir, pero ¿No también te puedes sentar en él?

– Entonces tú también serían relativo…

– Claro… no estuve, no, ¿Aún no estoy siendo una simple arma?

– ¿Por qué los lupinos no pueden casarse ni tener hijos? –Dijo cambiando el tema como normalmente hacía cuando algo se le salía de control.-

– Por que sus hijos saldrían con la lincatropía, y sería más difícil de controlar la natalidad del síndrome…

– ¿Y te parece que deberían ser así de discriminados? –Okay, esta era una de las clases más interactivas que habían tenido y seguía siendo historia de la magia.-

– Pues, yo solamente puedo hablar por Moony… por ello, no puedo dar una respuesta concreta, para eso se necesitaría hacer un censo y ver como se desenvuelve la población lupina, o eso creo que sería lo más sensato…, aunque claro que nadie va a arriesgar su pellejo en semejante bobería.

– Fudge…

– Viejo idiota…

– Perdón…

– Clase de psicología…

– ¿Sigo diciendo palabras y tú me dices que significan para ti?

– Todo menos historia de la magia.

– ¿Un color?

– El negro

– Una vida.

– La humana.

– ¿Qué es lo más importante para una persona?

– No puedo hablar por las demás, pero, para mí, lo que haya dentro de la cabeza de las demás personas… ¿Tú haz tratado de proteger algo alguna vez?

– Una vez, pero, eso no tiene la menor importancia…

Así siguieron divagando, por las siguientes dos horas, sin darse cuenta se habían empezado a conocer mutuamente a un nivel más profundo, esas conversaciones, podían ser peligrosas si no se modulaba lo que decía, pero saltaba a la vista, que no se habían dado cuenta de lo que hacían, la clase pasó demasiado rápido, más, de lo que Harry hubiese deseado.

Luego pasaron, a magia oscura, raramente se había convertido en la materia favorita de Harry, no solamente era por el contenido, si no era como la daba su maestro, oír hablar a Tom, acerca de las artes oscuras era fascinantes, parecía saber todo lo relacionado con estas, y si no lo buscaba y practicaba hasta aprenderlo, lo cual se podía decir que era algo admirable, cuando menos el tenía constancia, cosa que le faltaba totalmente a Harry.

El reloj dio las nueve de la noche, todo acaba por ese día. Hoy había sido, más que todo teoría y como Nichol había llegado súper tarde, no había habido entrenamiento físico, se sentó en la cama, quitándose los zapatos y se acostó dándole la espalda a la puerta, y tenía apoyada la cabeza en sus manos, cerró los ojos momentáneamente, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando alguien abrió la puerta. El moreno de ojos verdes ni siquiera se molestó en voltearse, a lo mejor era que se le había olvidado entregarle una tarea o algo así, ya que Nagini era imposible que hubiera abierto la puerta.

– ¿Harry?

– ¿Qué? –Pronunció suavemente, aún con los ojos cerrados, y acurrucado en la fría, grande y solitario cama, en la que pasaba sus noches.-

– ¿Podemos hablar?

– Claro ¿Sucedió algo? –Ahora si se había levantado y mirado a Tom, estaba parado allí, con su pijama, manga larga, negra de seda.-

– Quería mostrarte algo… –El moreno hizo un espacio para que se sentara, y sacó algo envuelto en terciopelo vinotinto.-

– ¿Qué es eso? –Cuando lo desenvolvió era un espejo.-

– Es un espejo que muestra tu verdadero reflejo, es decir, algo que solamente tú puedes ver… Ve hacía el espejo ¿Qué vez? –Dijo mostrándoselo, Harry primero no vio nada, pero después una imagen se empezó a formar, mostraba a un ojiverde de mirada oscura, y triste, lágrimas de sangre bajaban por sus ojos, pero este solamente se quedaba allí inmutable, lo único cambiante era el raudo por donde bajaban las sangrantes lágrimas, de fondo tenía muchas llamas vinotintos, moradas y azules, que danzaban en un compás silencioso, no soportó mucho más, cerró los ojos procurando no mostrar lo que sentía y bajó el espejo junto con las manos de Tom.- ¿Qué viste?

– Nada digno de contar –Dijo con voz ahogada, y aún sosteniendo el espejo.- ¿Por qué me muestras esto?

– Hay algo que me dijiste esta mañana que no me pareció…

– ¿De todas las estupideces que dije?

– Ese es el problema que no has dicho ninguna insensatez… No sé si Dumbledore te trataba como su fueras un arma o algo parecido, pero, yo no puedo ver semejante cosa, en un humano… –Era increíble… el podía estar hablando del tema más sentimental, y nunca quitaba el tono frío de voz, eso hacía no saber, qué quería en realidad.-

– "Tom ¿Qué quieres de mí? Voldemort ¿Qué deseas? No te entiendo…" –Esos fueron los pensamientos exactos de Harry en esos momentos.-

– ¿Crees que es justo?

– Ahora, y en estos precisos momentos, no sé lo que es la justicia… Ese reflejo lo había dejado enterrado en el fondo más profundo de mí mente, y ahora como sí nada reaparece…

– ¿Te sirvió de algo?

– Recordar que aún me faltan muchas cosas por hacer… y que soy una persona débil, y bastante superflua…

– Todos somos superfluos, la vida misma es efímera y no da tiempo para hacer mucho…

–Eso es lo que se me hace estúpido…

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres de verdad?

– No sé…

– Será mejor que descanse, mañana, no se sabe que puede pasar…

– ¿Por qué pensar en el mañana? –El lord se encogió de hombros y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta suavemente, dos minutos después, Harry se llevó dos dedos a una mejilla, y estaba llorando, pero, simplemente sentía las lágrimas correr, no tenía ganas de gritar, ni estaba frustrado, ni nada parecido, simplemente las lágrimas corrían libremente, que contradictoria era la vida, siempre eso es lo que le tenía reacio a vivir más allá de lo establecido. Se acostó, cerró los ojos e inmediatamente se quedó dormido, pero en su mente quedaba una sola cosa _¿Qué es lo que quieres de verdad?_

Que extraño se sentía que te preguntaran eso ¿Qué era lo que quería? Suponía que lo que las personas normalmente buscan, ser _queridas, _pero, el amor de cualquier tipo estaba prohibido para él… tenía demasiado en que pensar como para detenerse un momento, a darle un abrazo a alguien, pero ahora que recordaba, no tenía a nadie que darle ese simple gesto y a sus amigos ahora se sentirá un hipócrita de mierda hablarles.

Siempre volvía a lo mismo, volvía a estar solo, perdido en ese extraño y gran mundo que te desconcertaba y te dejaba en K.O, ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora? Suspiró dormido, inconscientemente, todo sus problemas, eran reflejados pero en su inconciencia. El no podía sacar nunca nada más allá de su garganta, no quería molestar a nadie con sus problemas.

El reloj sonó de nuevo, parecía que no tenía ni dos horas durmiendo, pero el sueño escaseaba en ese lugar, que de repente y sin darse cuenta se había convertido en su hogar… ¿Se le podía llamar así? Había que estar claros, eso era lo más cercano.

Mientras corría sus doce vueltas fundamentales un flash momentáneo pasó por su cabeza desestabilizándolo, se tuvo que detener porque, sentía que si no se paraba se caía, sus tiempos se fueron temporalmente, cuando trató de recordar, que era lo que había visto, no pudo, algo lo había bloqueado, era como tener amnesia temporal, nada agradable, pero un nudo se le formó en el pecho…, estaba seguro de que era un ser humano el cual había visto allí… había pena y dolor, sacudió la cabeza fuertemente y retomó la marcha, el día pasó sin contratiempo, hoy la teoría fue sustituida por la práctica, y se agregaron más tareas que realizar.

Dos noches más pasaron, el moreno estaba durmiendo, las finas sábanas le cubrían hasta el cuello, se movió y su reflejo quedó en el vidrio de la ventada, el cual, hasta cierto punto era parecido a su dueño, con ciertas diferencias, las cicatriz no estaba… salió del vidrió, era de una sustancia vaporosa, y se colocó al lado del moreno sentado, acariciándole los cabellos, sonrió oscuramente, sin dejar de mover las manos, las cuales se movían a capricho por su cabeza.

En eso estaba condenado a convertirse Harry, al menos de que alguien lo ayudara a salir de ese abismo en el que había comenzado a caer y aunque es infinito, llevaba un buen trecho recorrido, era hora de empezar a gritar ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! Pero, el orgullo y la costumbre a salir solo de todo era tan abrumante que las palabras se quedaban atrapadas a mitad de garganta y devueltas al fondo del mismo abismo donde inevitablemente seguía cayendo.

Los días iban pasando lenta y laboriosamente, el moreno de ojos verdes estaba cansándose de sus debilidades, en ninguna de las asignaturas había sido lo suficientemente bueno, pero, eso a nadie parecía preocuparle, en cambio, seguían como si daba hubiera estado pasando, en ese momento quería a Sirius con él, demonios, necesitaba un padre, o algo que se le pareciera ¿Dónde uno podía encontrarse uno de esos? Se la pasaba revolviéndose constantemente los cabellos, de la frustración tan revoltosa que había estado incrementándose con creses de intereses.

Por las noches ya ni siquiera dormía, si no que disponía una barrera silenciadora alrededor de su cuarto y empezaba a romper las cosas que tenía a la mano gritando y liberándose, aunque después las arreglaba, pero, al final, terminaba penosamente llorando como un niño pequeño en un rincón, cada día que pasaba ser volvía más oscuro, más poderoso, más intrincado en si mismo, ¿Eso era lo que estaba buscando el lord? Su conciencia, que en esos momentos parecía haber desaparecido, lo dudaba, pero, como en estos momentos no era escuchaba, pues, su boto era nulo, tal como valía un cero a la izquierda, nada. Pero, debía dar gracias a esos arranques que tenía por las noches, no sabía lo que le iban a servir para un futuro no tan lejano.

Todas la mañanas se paraba, y la misma rutina se estaba haciendo insoportable, pero se mordía la lengua hasta algunas veces hacerla sangrar, para simplemente no empezarle a gritarle a las personas que tenía al frente, eso lo que ponía causar era un mal mayor, si no podía con Tom en duelo, retarlo con semejante descaro no sería lo más inteligente que haya pasado por su cabeza.

Así que tratando de subsistir de la mejor manera que podía, y tratando de infligirse el menor daño en el proceso, fallando miserablemente, como había pasado una lóbrega noche, estaba mirándose en el espejo, aún la imagen de él llorando lágrimas de sangre, le perturbaba como nadie tenía idea, no pudiendo soportar más le propino un puñetazo al espejo, el cual, se rompió en mil pedazos, cortando a Harry, no pudo soportarlo más, cayó la piso de rodillas, y como había hecho tantas veces solamente empezó a llorar, lo único diferente es que la sangre se mezclaba con sus lágrimas.

Lo que relejaban los pedazos de vidrio roto en el piso, era a alguien totalmente destrozado, Nagini había entrado en ese momento en el cuarto, ella era la única que realmente se preocupaba por la salud de Harry, así que era la única que lo mandaba a dormir, pero, el moreno lanzó un manotazo al aire y la puerta se trancó, en un susurro desesperado, pronunció reparo, y milagrosamente sin la varita, logró reparar el espejo aunque las heridas aunque quedaban sangrando. Cuanto necesitaba el abrazo de una persona en estos momentos…

Tom abrió los ojos de repente y se levantó, habías sentido una emoción muy fuerte, y se le había salido de las manos…, alguien estaba sufriendo y una penuria que lo estaba matando poco a poco, unos ojos dorados brillaban es la oscuridad del cuarto, esos era sus verdaderos ojos… siempre volvían cada vez que perdía el control, sus ojos humanos, esos ojos que mostraban, deseo, desesperación, pasión, tristeza, agonía, pena, ira, cólera, irritación, felicidad, alegría… era el único signo de humanidad que desgraciadamente le quedaba y trataba a toda costa de ocultarlo.

Era buen momento para preguntarse ¿Qué había pasado? Porque dudaba que sus poderes llegaran más lejos de los límites de esta casa, no por nada, la había elegido entre todas las propiedades de Slytherin…, dudaba que esos sentimientos fueran más allá, pero ¿Quién en la casa estaba pasando por semejante dolor? He allí la pregunta del millón.

El ojiverde se levantó, no se sentía nada mejor, después que había llorado y causado aquel desastre.

– ¿Cuándo voy a aprender a que llorando no se soluciona nada? ¿Cuándo Harry? ¿Cuándo? –su voz con eco, vacía y hueca, chocaba contra las paredes, salió del baño apesumbrado, después de haberse lavado las heridas las cuales quedaron punzantes y rojas, se sentó en la cama, y se enteró de que Nagini estaba allí.-

– _¿Qué andabas haciendo? –_Peguntó la serpiente con un todo que se debatía entre lo recriminante y la preocupación.-

– _Viendo que hacía con mi vida –_Respondió vacío, y miró el reloj… la 1:00 de la mañana.-

– _Espero que no estés pensando hacer una estupidez…_

– _¿Qué estupidez podría cometer? Ya han tratado, de matarme, de utilizarme, han jugado de la peor manera conmigo, me han tratado de violar, dime, ¿Qué más puedo intentar hacer?_

– _Estoy hablando enserio… _

– _Vamos Nagi… aún no estoy tan desesperado como para llegar a quitarme la vida, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí como para intentarlo. Además dudo que eso se dé, ¿Recuerdas la profecía? Solo el hombre que por ahora vela por mí, es capaz de matarme. _

– _¡El que Tom sea el único que te pueda matar es lo que más me preocupa! _

– _Deja de delirar… _–El ojirojo apareció por el umbral de la puerta, Harry y Nagini miraron hacía donde estaba el otro humano.-

– ¿No es un poco tarde para estar conversando?

– ¿No me dijiste que apartar de las diez de la noche, no importaba lo que hiciera con ella? –Escondió la mano disimuladamente entre las sábanas.- ¿Pasó algo?

– Eso estaba revisando, hay algo que me levantó… –Nagini, intercedió por Harry, el cual, estaba maquinando una respuesta que no saldría, aún estaba demasiado perturbado como para razonar una mentira, al mayor detector de ellas en este mundo.-

– _Tom, estoy cien por ciento segura, de que fue tú imaginación, tú sueño es que alguien camina fuera en el pasillo y ya estás despierto…_

– _¿Me estás diciendo que me estoy volviendo loco? _

– _Es factible que me refiera a ello –_Harry se sintió demás en esa conversación, ellos parecían como hermanos, la serpiente, era el reptil más humano que había conocido, pensaba como una mujer, hasta tenía sus malas costumbres, y una semana al mes estaba que no se le podía ni tocar sin que te mordiera.-

– _¡Loca!_

– _Mira quien habla…_

– _Me voy a dormir… _

– _Nadie te está sosteniendo… _–Tom salió de allí despotricando en contra de su ¿Hermana? Si, posiblemente, si hubiera sido humana, se le podía considerar algo semejante.- _Tú también duérmete, que mañana te estás quedando dormido en todos lados, y jamás, óyeme esto, nunca más voy a encubrirte, la próxima vez, soltaré la lengua… _–La serpiente salió por la puerta a su lugar de descanso, antes de que terminara de irse.-

– _Gracias _–Murmuró Harry sintiéndose culpable de todo lo que acaba de suceder, pero, para no darle vueltas al asunto, se acostó a dormir, Nagini sonrió mentalmente, estaba bien, el chico solamente necesitaba un guía más que mágico, de vida, ya se hablaría de ese tema más tarde, cuando el se sintiera dispuesto.-

¿Cuánto habían pasado ya? ¿Un mes, dos? Era difícil saberlo, porque cabe recordar que esa casa el tiempo pasaba, muchísimo más lento que lo normal, pero si contaban los días normales, debía ser como cinco de agosto o algo por el estilo, en el comedor se llevaba una discusión.

– Vale, si las presentaciones son dentro de una semana que aquí serían otros dos meses tenemos tiempo de sobra –Razonó Nichol.- Además, Dumbledore me conoce… No creo que me diga que no.

– No podemos permitir que nada salga mal… –El ojiverde pasaba la mirada por los dos sin decir media palabra pero tuvo que intervenir.-

– ¡Escúchenme! –Los otros dos voltearon.- Miren, todo el mundo cree que ese puesto está maldito, además, Dumbledore no dejará por ningún motivo que Severus –Ahora se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre inconcientemente ya que a su alrededor, era los nombres lo único que escuchaba.- sea el profesor de DCLAO.

– ¿De que? –Preguntaron los dos

– De defensas contra las artes oscura… Es raro que un profesor, al menos que sea una farsa se presente. Y Lupin está fuera de Gran Bretaña.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Nichol.-

– Me mandó una carta antes de partir, parece que Dumbledore prohibió todo contacto conmigo estas vacaciones, no sé si lo que quería era castigarme, pero, gracias a ese aislamiento es que no tenemos problemas…

– Igual, algo puede pasar…

– Pues, simplemente ve antes de las presentaciones, y pon de excusa que llegaste del exterior, te enteraste que querías el puesto, pero que no sabías que había un día para las presentaciones… Tienes la ventaja, por más que sea el viejo ese te conoce…

– Eso sería un buen plan… –Elogió Tom.-

– Lo que no entiendo es porque necesitas que Nichol sea ese profesor…

– Es parte esencial del punto…

– Y yo ayudo y no me entero de nada… Espero que no estén pensando hacer nada contra el alumnado, sería una masacre sin sentido…

– ¿Contra el alumnado? Aunque así fuera no me prestaría para semejante atrocidad, yo no he estado presente en ninguna masacre…

–Estás aquí ayudando… un santo no eres…

– Tú tampoco eres santo de devoción.

– ¿Eso se puede llamar golpe bajo?

– Pareces más un ángel caído que un ángel…

– Al fin y al cabo ¿No es lo mismo?

– Supongo que sí…

– ¿Entonces te vas y haces el teatrito que buen actor eres? –Tom.-

– Déjamelo a mí. Ya inventé la obra, simplemente falta ponerla en acción –Nichol.-

– Y después me dicen que yo sirvo para engatusar ¿No? -Harry

– Tú tienes ese encanto natural para seducir –Dijo el ojirojo y ojiverde lo miró reprochante sintiendo como la sangre se concentraba en un solo lugar, la cara.-

– Teniendo la familia que tiene no dudo de ese encanto… –Nichol.-

– No exageren –Harry.-

– Pero si no exageramos… No todo el mundo hace lo que tú, es algo admirable –Nichol.-

– Que desgracia… –Harry.-

– Es divertido molestarte y ver como te avergüenzas de nada… -Tom, el Gryffindor se levantó con la cabeza en alto, cuando salió.- ¿Un ángel caído?

– ¿Uh?

– Su ingenuidad sobrepasa los límites establecidos… Aunque, estuviera rodeado de pura magia oscura, siempre el seguiría siendo la luz en toda esa oscuridad, ¿No te parece?

– ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

– La acabas de formular…

– ¿Qué le ha parecido tenerlo aquí?

– Que estaba totalmente equivocado con respecto a él, que era todo, menos un niño malcriado, que está muy perdido, pero, que brilla sin darse cuenta ¿Necesitas algo menos filosófico?

– No sé, es que a veces le siento como perdido, no en el sentido de distraído…, si prestara más atención sería una estatua, pero, perdido en la vida, como necesitando de algo… –Sonrió.- Lamento haber hecho ese comentario…

– No te preocupes…

– Creo que me voy a empezar a preparar…

– ¿Qué excusa darás?

– Que quiero estar todo el mayor tiempo posible con Harry aunque este no sepa quien soy…

– ¿Estás desesperado por decirle que eres su tío y que cualquier cosa que haga, estarás allí para apoyarlo…?

– ¿Cómo sabe?

– El pulgoso de Black, en su determinado momento planteó eso…

– No sería mala idea devolvérselo…

– ¿Traerlo del velo de la muerte? –El rubio asintió.-

– Tendría que matar a Bellatrix…

– Pero tendría un mejor aliado, y en bando de la luz…, si Sirius es influenciado por Harry, ya que como dijimos anteriormente no sé como demonios hará pero es capaz de convencer a cualquier persona, dudo que Pad ponga resistencia alguna al menos que sea en el principio…

– ¿Estás proponiendo traer a Sirius de vuelta?

– Que todo suceda como un accidente…

– Ummmm, ¿Un milagro?

– No lo sé, yo simplemente soy bueno dando ideas, no llevándolo al plano real… ¿Podrá solo con Harry?

– Por supuesto, en realidad en un principio, tenía pensado hacerlo solo, aunque me has sido de mucha ayuda, especialmente en la parte moral…

– Entonces me iré dentro de una semana, y no creo que pueda regresar… escapar de Dumbledore una vez entrado en su lecho, no es nada fácil. ¿Está pensando en revivirlo?

– Tendré presente la idea…

– Pues, iré a pasar el mayor tiempo con Harry que pueda antes de irme…

– Prepáralo y dile quien eres…

– Trataré… -El lord hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, él como buen mortífago que era, se inclinó levemente y salió de allí a buscar a Harry.-

Como el lord había previsto, el heredero de Gryffindor, había empezado a mejorar a partir del tercer mes, no sabía por que había sido el reciente cambio, lo realmente sorprendente es que había recuperado su habitual buen humor, lo cual, había empezado a desestabilizar a Tom, el no conocía esa faceta del moreno, donde no podías de verdad decir, si estaba molesto o feliz, simplemente siempre andaba de lo más normal.

Pero, en realidad ese último mes que había pasado había sido fatídico para Harry, a tal punto de que a juro si existía el dicho que decía "Dios aprieta pero no ahorca…" Era hora de dejarlo en paz.

Nichol había hablado mucho con el Golden boy, estaba preparándolo, para decirle la verdad en cualquier momento, empezó por que dentro de una semana se tendría que ir, pero, que trataría de volver, al principio el menor se sentía desorientado, las noche empeoraban, no soportaba estar solo porque empezaba con lo mismo de siempre a destruir cosas, eso acabó cuando una noche entraron Tom y Nichol al cuarto, Harry estaba fuera de control, y las cosas volaban alrededor empezaba a formar un pequeño caos, todos escucharon todo lo que tuvo que decir, muchas de esas cosas desestabilizó a los dos mayores, pero al final, el rubio terminó por acercársele y al abrazarlo le dijo que en realidad no estaba solo, que ahora lo tenía a Tom y a él, Voldemort ante esta realidad no dijo nada.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, había salido de su boca que era su tío y que si no había estado con él fue porque pasó lo que pasó con todos los merodeadores, Dumbledore negó su custodia, dijo que siempre le había gustado jugar con él, ya que su infancia la pasó entre su medio hermano James, cuando se casó con Lily el vivía con ellos, hasta que se tuvieron que esconder, y tuvo que empezar a independizarse, pero cuando murieron, apenas tenía dieciocho años, pidió varías veces perdón, el tampoco los había podido disfrutar mucho… Harry se aferró a Él, en realidad parecía una sanguijuela, hasta lo obligó a dormir con él.

El cambio se había dado ¿Para mejor? ¿Para peor? El tiempo era el único que siempre determinaba esas trivialidades, cuando Nichol partió, el moreno ya había estado en sobre-aviso así que sin mucho pataleo, simplemente, le hizo prometer que volvería, todos soltaron el aire que habían estado sosteniendo, por haber estado esperando una reacción violenta del Gryffindor, el ojiazul sólo sonrió que estarían en Hogwarts junto cada vez que pudieran, pero que no esperara que le subiera puntos. Harry se rió jovial y sinceramente, sorprendiendo una vez más al público, dijo que "El jamás había necesitado alcahuetería en esa materia…"

Nagini, esa serpiente seguía a Harry desde las sombras… sabía que no estaba bien…, pero la maldita máscara que había creado era casi perfecta, dormía sus reglamentarias horas de sueño, y actuaba como un chico normal, pero ella no caía del todo, así que no lo dejaba ni de sol ni sombra, una noche fue al cuarto de Tom y empezó a plantear el problema directamente y sin anestesia.

– _No sé como vamos a hacer, pero, cuando Harry regrese Hogwarts yo me voy con él…_

– _¿Qué? _–Preguntó aturdido por la reciente información recibida.-

– _Que yo quiero estar con él, mientras esté pisando ese territorio ¿Qué sé yo que le puedan hacer allá?_

– _Nagini, ahora no saques tu vena protectora… _–Nagini siseó amenazante.-

– _Ingéniatelas te estoy dando bastante tiempo… _

– _A mí no me amenaces…_

– _¡Entonces deja de comportarte como un niño! _

– _Amargada…_

– _Infantil… ¿Estoy esperando?_

– _Dudo que te saque esa idea… ¿Pero para que? ¿Si ya Nichol va a estar con él? _

– _Sí, será muy su tío, pero yo, no me fío…_

– _Paranoica… _

– _Prefiero ser paranoica a que le pase algo a ese niño que parece ser lo único que te pone un parado… "Ni tu mismo te has dado cuenta que has cambiado… Este cambio sé, que es bueno, por ello no puedo permitir que se aleje mucho…" _

– _Ya veré como hago…_

– _Eso espero… _–Y allí finiquitó la conversación.-

Era de noche, las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo amenazando tormenta, cuando cayó el primer relámpago, seguido trueno Harry abrió los ojos, las pupilas se contrajeron y se dilataron ajustándose a la oscuridad, maldita sea, odiaba las tormentas, siempre las tormentas le hacían revivir malos momentos…, era como una especie de dementor que solamente le afectaban a él, y ¿hacia donde corría? Otro trueno cayó, y el ojiverde había cerrado los ojos fuertemente, tapándose los oídos aunque igual podía oír todo.

El viento empezó a soplar fuertemente colándose entre la ventana, el moreno, se tuvo que levantar para cerrarlas, eran una de esas tormentas extrañas que sucedían fuera de lugar, cerró la las ventanas con un poco de dificultad, y otro trueno cayó… demonios, ahora tenía ganas de salir corriendo, estaba empezando a sentirse estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo, era una fobia…

Cuando cayó el viento empezó a colarse por las orillas de los ventanales, se sintió claustrofóbico, y salió de su cuarto, entró en el de lord Voldemort sin detenerse mucho a admirarlo, y se metió bajo de las sábanas despertando a Tom un poco desconcertado, cuando se recuperó, levantó las sábanas y encontró a Harry rogando sentado sobre sus piernas, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y las manos. El ojirojo le quitó las manos suavemente de los oídos.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Su vos denotaba claramente, diversión y preocupación.-

– No me gustan las tormentas… –Respondió simplemente cuando otro rayo impactó se escondió en el pecho de Tom, eso si que lo había dejado en shock, el viento agitó las ventanas y una se abrió, el mayor se desembarazó de su acosador, y cerró las ventanas pasándole seguro, se volvió a sentar.-

– ¿Le tienes miedo a las tormentas?

– Les tengo algo de recelo… déjame dormir aquí, yo no me muevo…

– Harry, reacciona ¿Quieres? Es un simple ruido…

– No, no es un simple ruido…, los recuerdos no me dejan dormir en una noche así… –Esto último lo dijo con un susurro ahogado, el lord se llevó una mano a la cabeza pasando por el cabello, eso era otra cosa hablar de recuerdo, simplemente se acostó.-

– Está bien, si así te vas a quedar dormido… –Planteó indiferentemente, el pelinegro había optado por esconderse como un niño de cinco años en la espalda de su padre, mañana se arrepentiría, pero, por ahora sus acciones eran llevadas por el miedo y la desesperación, pero poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño intranquilo, esa noche, soñó…, y recordó muchas cosas.-

A la mañana siguiente, el sol se asomaba tímidamente por las nubes, el aguacero de la noche anterior había estado bastante fuerte, y se había formado muchos charcos, al igual que un arco iris, el moreno se empezó a despertar, se puso boca arriba, y terminó por abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que algo más le estaba proporcionando calor aparte de la sábana, todo llegó de golpe en la cabeza, y las tripas en el estómago se empezaron a envolver dolorosamente, y la cara empezaba a estar totalmente roja.

El bochorno de anoche que ahora analizaba era demasiado grande, el lord también empezaba a despertar cuando chocó con un obstáculo, volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron, Harry tenía un brazo descansando en la frente pero eso no impedía que se viera claramente que tenía toda la sangre en la cabeza. El Slytherin alzó una ceja

– ¿Perdón?

– ¿Por qué?

– Cuando estoy en esas situaciones no coordino… –El lord, se encogió de hombros, había dormido como nunca en su vida, había caído en un sueño tan profundo que no se acordaba si Harry había podido dormir o no, el silencio que se había formado entre los dos estaba incomodando inmensamente a Harry, y su nerviosismo incrementaba.-

– Tom…

– ¿Qué sucede ahora Harry? Deja de preocuparte ¿Quieres? Solamente tienes dieciséis años y acabados de cumplir… es obvio que tengas que cometer actos semejantes… "Además tampoco me molestó dormir contigo…" –Claro que eso mismo quedó guardado en su fuero interno, como otras muchas cosas, el niño que vivió, huyó de allí sutilmente pero huyó, era extraño, algo muy adentro se había removido, se le había hecho agradable, ¡¡Ah! ¡Se empezaba a volver loco! ¿Qué demonios había sido eso que había acabado de sentir? La verdad es que no tenía la menor intención de averiguarlo.-

Bajó al comedor, en la mañana lo único que podía hacer era eso… pero, estaba aún tan fresco eso que había pasado esta mañana, pero, ¿Qué demonios había pasado esta mañana? Se había comportado como el mismo estúpido… sacudió la cabeza varías veces tratando de pensar en otra cosa, entró y fue ignorado olímpicamente, solamente un buenos días escuchó salir de la boca de Tom.

Empezaron con las clases, parecía que eso era lo único que lograba aislar a Harry de todo, esta vez estaban empezando a ver, los círculos de invocación, que no consistía que por medio de dibujos se lanzaran fuertes hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos, lo difícil era concentrarse para pasar la mayor cantidad de energía posible al dibujo mientras pronunciaba un ritual…, para ello normalmente se usaba sangre, la sangre era mejor para principiantes ya que absorbía la energía, así que usaban sangre de macho cabrío, al principio Harry tenía recelo a experimentar sobre animales, pero no tuvo de otra.

Sorprendente fue, que había sido lo único que había logrado de buenas a primera, y porque su energía era tan libre que se le hacía difícil de controlar, el primer ritual que logró hace fue el _Quiritatio acorum, _El cual consistía en que pequeñas agujas ilusorías abrían heridas que se iban agrandando y morías desangrado, aquí venía la parte importante, borrarle todo rastro de culpa que podría quedar después de hacerlo.

Una noche encontró a harry sentado en un columpio que el mismo gryffindor había creado, estaba balanceandose autistamente.

– ¿Preocupado?

– Me cuesta matar animales así como así…

– Harry, son animales ¿Qué te he dicho?

– No lo sé Tom…, siempre, termino vomitando… –Dijo mostrando asco en la cara, cada vez que el animal empezaba a desmembrarse o sonaba los huesos partiéndose Harry se iba en vómito.-

– Por allí se empieza, además tú lograste lanzar el ritual de un solo intento…

– Ahora no sabes cuanto me arrepiento…

– Algún día tenías que llegar allí…

– Claro, es tan fácil decirlo de esa manera…

– Hasta yo pasé por allí, es tu organismo, no tu mente la que te obliga a devolver todo lo que has ingerido…

– No me gusta andar vomitando, tengo la garganta irritada.

– Pasará, no hay mal que dure cien años.

– Cien años, que consuelo… No me empieces a explicar que es una hipérbole porque ya lo sé, no en vano estudié seis años en una escuela muggle…

– ¿Quién dijo que yo iba a decir algo semejante?

– No lo sé, siempre lo haces ¿Por qué hoy sería diferente?

– Hoy te anticipaste, eso es lo diferente… tienes que tener un poco más de confianza en ti mismo, eso no te lo puedo dar yo…

– ¿Cómo me tomo eso?

– Como quieras… Para eso la palabra también es subjetiva.

– Eres demasiado complicado.

– Todos los seres humanos nos caracterizamos por ser seres anatómica y mentalmente complicados…

– ¿¡Quieres dejar de hablar siempre como si estuvieras en una clase de física? –Le recriminó Harry levantándose del columpio y con los brazos cruzados empezó a caminar para entrar en la casa, le molestaba de sobremanera cuando Tom trababa de definir lo indefinible, cuando se comportara siempre como si Harry fuera su alumno permanente, demonios, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que lo dañaba? Otra vez estaba desvariando de cosas totalmente prohibidas ¿Qué caso tenía de ponerse a pensar en eso si siempre terminaba hiriéndose más de lo que estaba? Nagini pasó en frente, y la chimenea se encendió sola, era agradable ver el fuego danzar.-

– "Debo ser al persona más insensible que existe en este planeta…" –Reconoció el Slytherin, miró al sol, usando su mano como protector, suspiró y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, después emprendió su camino para entrar, allí estaba Harry sentado leyendo, sus lentes que ahora eran de pasta azul marino translúcida, de montura rectangular un tanto levantados, y con su fórmula real, cada vez que leía se perdía en ese pequeño universo que los autores eran capaz de crear, era increíble que alguien pudiera ser tan bello, se metió una bofetada mental ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar en semejante cosa?-

¿Ahora que pasaría? Dos personas estaban cayendo en una peligrosa trampa, si se mezcla la objetividad con los sentimientos, de allí no saldría nada, pero, nada bueno, pero ¿Quién ha podido ir en contra de lo que el corazón empezaba a dictarle? La razón empezaba a cegarse para terminar siendo un arma mortal, y normalmente se formaba como las sombras, discreta y silenciosa.

…**TBC…**


	4. Ularantai

**Lazos oscuros**

**Capítulo Cuarto:** _Ularantai_.

**Advertencias:**Slash, Tom x Harry, OOC Out of character Homofóbicos largo de aquí.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

– Tom ¿Los círculos no se pueden modificar para un fin mayor? –Preguntó Harry mientras se balanceaba en la silla.-

– Sí, pero hay que visualizarlos en la mente y después alterarlos con magia, la verdad es que podrías ponerte a dibujar incoherencias en el piso y ver que sale…

– ¿Es decir todos esos rituales son inventos?

– ¿Qué irónico no?

– Bueno, eso yo lo llamaría ocio.

– Muchas de los poderes que un mago pudiese tener, son equivocaciones… errores primitivos que con el tiempo se han ido perfeccionando, hasta lo que los historiadores llaman la magia actual o moderna, es simplemente eso, mientras nosotros evolucionamos o involucionamos, la magia lo hace con nosotros, o esas son las teorías que han lanzado hasta ahora…

– ¿Hay otras teorías?

– Claro, simplemente que han sido convertidas en Ley o simplemente salió una más creíble lanzando a la basura la anterior. Por ejemplo, que la magia proviene un cromosoma 22, eso ya se comprobó científicamente.

– Entonces ¿La magia es hereditaria y no siempre fue magia o me equivoco?

– Exacto, a lo mejor empezaron con pequeñas anormalidades que terminó en esto…

– Entonces con respecto a la quema de las brujas es posible que ese tiempo no se haya atrapado a ninguna.

– Moría gente inocente Harry, la magia, existe desde las épocas célticas y creo que estoy adelantándome demasiado… Además una bruja(o) es capaz de borrar la memoria y otros trucos peores. ¿Creerías que atraparían a un mago propiamente dicho real?

– Se hace difícil de creer… por ejemplo los gitanos.

– Los gitanos, al principio eran magos puros pero al no mezclarse fueron desapareciendo y la magia quedando en el olvido, los gitanos puros tienen mucho poder e influencia en estos tiempos…

– Yo sabía que en eso tenía razón, si no nos hubiésemos mezclado hubiésemos desaparecido…

– En realidad, no quedaría nada de nosotros… Merlín fue un _pure blood, _La primera _Mudblood, _fue Hupplepuff… o eso dijo Gryffindor en cierta ocasión.

– Deja el racismo… eso es malo, además tú también tienes sangre muggle.

– El simple hecho de ser heredero mata la sangre muggle… es decir, yo legalmente soy sangre mezclada, en términos biológicos, sociales y mágicos soy un _pure blood, _en toda regla…

– ¿Y eso se aplicaría conmigo?

– ¿No me digas que eso tampoco lo sabes?

– Que raro yo…

– Tú madre no era una impura como todos creen Harry…

– ¿Eh?

– Cuando un mago Squib se casa con un muggle normalmente el gen deja de perder fuerza, pero en algún momento vuelve a recobrar fuerzas ¿Tú crees que tu tía te hubiera podido proteger solamente por que tiene la misma sangre que tu madre?

– A veces lo pensé…

– Cuando murieron tus abuelos, en una guerra que no fue la mía, en realidad no había nacido…, se firmó un contrato que todos sus hijos no les estaba permitido casarse con alguien mezclado o impuro, claro que ellos jamás lo supieron y corrieron con suerte, pero si, el simple hecho de ser heredero purifica la sangre…

– ¡O por Dios¿Qué pureza ni que pureza? Todos somos iguales…

– Cuando tú diluyes ácido clorhídrico en agua ¿Es igual de poderoso? –Harry negó vencido.- No es lo mismo, muy pocos impuros llegan a creer totalmente que son magos, tu no verás a uno de ellos trabajando en el ministerio o en cualquier cargo que amerite la magia, si no más bien regresan a su mundo y la magia queda como un ayudante de cocina…

– Igual

– Igual ¿Qué?

– Eso no son motivos para empezar una guerra… ¿Qué tratas de salvar¿La dignidad de la magia? Ayúdame a entender…

– Si te digo algo yo estaba en un error…

– ¿Qué enserio?

– Déjame terminar… lo mío no siempre fue masacre, ambición, poder, corrupción… en realidad, todo era planeado, yo solamente me enfrentaba con lo que realmente era mis enemigos, hasta que Dumbledore mezcló las cosas…

– Que raro que ese señor salga a relucir –Dijo Harry irónicamente.-

– Antes éramos la orden y Dumbledore, yo y los mortífagos, era nuestra lucha interna y por que el quería algo que yo no le podía dar, pero después, se metió el ministerio y todo se empezó a dañar… y yo permití que las bases principales se perdieran, fui un iluso… Lo reconozco… pero, cuando yo empecé no tenía más que veinte años.

– Las cosas se te salieron de control ¿No?

– No tanto de control, el ministerio empezó a exagerar y mataba a gente que siquiera tenía nada que ver con el bando oscuro, todo se volvió un caos…

– Y la élite oscura empezó a querer hacer lo que quería… ¿Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Tom Riddle, los Black's y quienes más pertenecían a la élite?

– Los generales, eran Lucius y Severus, hubo un tiempo en los que ellos fueron llamado los ángeles de la muerte…

– Eso escuché… Pero, el profesor Snape empezó a dudar cuando las cosas se volvieron un infierno y empezaron a ser sin sentido ¿Si voy bien?

– Lucius en cambio le parecía mejor matar inocentes y a mí, la verdad, que no me importaba en lo absoluto… Entonces aparecieron los Potter's, en realidad James Potter, sus padres eran neutrales… pero desgraciadamente cayó en las manos de Dumbledore, y su medio hermano llegó de el futuro para advertirle, pero su memoria se vio claramente afectada debido al viaje, y.

– Y cuando Nichol fue aceptado en el seno familiar, se centró en otras cosas, también porque no recordaba mucho, cuando papá y mamá murieron fue que recordó todo de golpe y le hizo sentir culpable a tal punto de buscar venganza aliándose en el lado oscuro…

– De Nichol no se mucho más que tú… pero, si he podido probar su lealtad, cuando no sabía Oclumancy, pero ahora es tan experto como Severus, aunque dude de este último estoy seguro de que tu tío sabe por donde va, el simplemente me pidió ser más intelectual que de campo, sin la marca oscura, pero me dio algo que sabía que no podía traicionar, así se volvió un élite, y logró unificar un poco el desastre interno.

– ¿Supongo que cada uno tenía su área? –El lord asintió.-

– Lucius, era muy puntual, objetivo y serio, era un experto en el hipnotismo, soborno, ilusionismo y un as con las transfiguraciones ¿No se si te habrás dado cuenta de sus ojos grises? Que son lo que heredaría Draco después… Su contraparte era Sirius Black, esos nombres claves que empezaron como un juego de niños terminaron siendo claves para la guerra, después estaba Severus, experto en pociones, venenos y también tenía esa capacidad de razonamiento reflejo impresionante. Eran un equipo y cabecillas de Slytherin.

– Claro, ellos son los merodeadores de Slytherin ¿Y quien era su contraparte?

– James Potter. No creas que ese odio viene de gratis… hay muchos factores más pero en estos momentos no tiene sentido nombrarlos, tú padre aparte de ser, el haz en pociones de los merodeadores, era muy engatusador, y muy bueno hechizando.

– Eso nadie me lo había dicho…

– Después estaba el menor de los Black, Regulus experto en todo… Su contraparte era Remus Lupin, ellos siempre tuvieron una riña, pero en realidad, Regulus estaba enamorado de Lupin, y Sirius lo sabía, te podrás imaginas, Sirius estaba loco por el licántropo, y si era por llevarle la contraría a alguien de su familia mejor aún.

– ¿Remus que sangre es?

– Es un híbrido sangre pura, si vive en esas precarias condiciones, es porque su padre lo desheredó y no solo eso, lo echó a la calle, porque cuando trataron de rescatarlos, la madre había muerto, y su padre supuso que Remus había sido el culpable.

– El grupo merodeadores vs. La élite mortífaga, hasta que Dumbledore metió la mano, te podrás imaginar como terminó todo, me tocó morir por segunda vez. Y no fue gracias a esos problemáticos y ribálicos grupos, sino, por un pequeño niño de un año, que lo que hacía era reírse mientras sus padres caían muertos…

– ¿Cómo es que Lucius terminó uniéndose a una Black?

– Eso ya son asuntos personales…

– Si tú lo sabes es que se publicó en los periódicos…

– Los Malfoy's necesitaban un heredero, pero quería que fuera una relación lo que ellos llaman normal y no anti-natura… No sé porque te estoy contando esto…

– Claro, y Snape y Malfoy estaban juntos, hubiera sido una sangre poderosa la de Malfoy, me refiero al menor…

– Es una sangre poderosa ¿Adivinas lo que pasó? –Harry abrió los ojos.-

– Vale, y yo decía que el favoritismo no salía de ningún lugar… ¿Draco Lucius Malfoy Black es en realidad Draco Lucius Malfoy Snape, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape¿Qué locura es esa?

– Hasta donde tengo entendido… –El Lord enfrió su mirada a tal punto que Harry sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.-

– ¿Qué hice ahora?

– Tienes terminantemente prohibido decir algo de esto, Draco no sabe esta realidad y espero que tú no dañes lo que sus padres han estado haciendo para no echarle a perder la vida más de lo que la tiene el chico ¿Vale?

– El hecho de que el sea capaz de hacer tipo de cosas no significa que yo también… –Respondió ofendido.- Bueno, termina de contarme completo, te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que son mis padres y Sirius que no usaré esa información...

– Bueno, sus padres jamás descubrieron lo que pasó, me refiero a los padres de Lucius, pero el niño no se pudo criar en un matrimonio legal así que Lucius jugó un truco sucio como los que usaba normalmente e hizo creer a Narcisa que era su madre… Severus se convirtió en su padrino, y Lucius estuvo celoso una temporada de que el niño tuviera más afín con su _amante, _y se pelearon, pero de allí no sé más…

– Ahora todo se aclara, me agrada saber que ese hurón no es nada mío…

– ¿Lo dices porque Narcisa era prima de Sirius?

– En algún momento las líneas tenían que coincidir…

– Lo que hay que saber es cual es la familia materna de Nichol, allí se aclararía casi todo el rompecabezas…

– ¿Cómo es que los Weasley's siendo sangre pura no tienen poder económico?

– Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, claro que tenían todas las familias puras que quedan lo tienen, pero fueron estafados, la inflación subió y ellos bajaron a tal punto de la miseria…

– ¿Conoces a los dos restantes herederos?

– No, solamente se que la de Ravenclaw tiene que ser muy cercano a ti, y el heredero de Hupplepuff no tengo ni la menor idea, a lo mejor ni siquiera a nacido…

– ¿Cómo sabremos quienes son?

– No me quería adelantar pero ya que… tendrás que ayudarme, ve signos ¿Qué se yo? Te estaré enviando información a través de Nagini, haremos de nuestra conexión algo útil…

– ¿Y si Dumbledore sabe ya quienes son los demás herederos?

– Estamos en serios problemas… En un libro dice que hace seiscientos años, alguien trató de usar nuestro poder… ¿Y Quién creó y cuanto tiempo tiene la piedra filosofal?

– Seiscientos cuarenta y seis años… y… fue descubierta por…, Nicholas Flamel y Albus Dumbledore… –Harry empezaba a caer en muchas cosas con esa nueva revelación.- ¿Me quieres decir que los hilos están movidos por Dumbledore?

– El hace seiscientos años no se llama así, al igual que Nicholas…

– Me siento estúpido… ¿Hemos sido manipulados por él así tan fácil?

– Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, el pasar de los años da sabiduría…

– ¿De que poder hablabas anteriormente?

– El devastador poder de Merlín, está dividido en cada uno de nosotros, el fue el primer mago en regla de toda la historia…, y se dice que murió porque fue consumido por su poder…

– Si, sé que después sin que lo supieran, lo repartió equitativamente entre sus cuatro discípulos…

– Quien consiga ese poder, tendrá el mundo en sus manos…, y nosotros tendremos que alimentar ese poder, agonizantes hasta que aquel que junte a los herederos, le corra por las venas…

– Y después moriremos porque esa es las fuentes de nuestras vidas…

– No te amargues, nosotros somos los herederos, tenemos la ventajas para encontrarnos, además, nosotros tenemos que estar mucho tiempo alimentando el poder, extinguir una vida no es tan fácil como parece, estamos tan apegada ella que hay algunos que no se va, te voy a decir algo de la historia de los fundadores, Salazar, siempre se sintió atraído hacía Gryffindor pero este se sentía confundido entre Rowena y Salazar, así que Slytherin siempre tenía roces con Ravenclaw por la atención de Godric… Y Helga lo que hacía era de intermediaria, pero…, al final Salazar se cansó y se fue…

– Que in creíble es esto…

– Ahora, la clave está en que el heredero de Ravenclaw tenga algún tipo de afinidad contigo… ¿No te parece?

– "Claro, no estamos considerando la primera parte…" ¿Tú estás razonando tus palabras?

– Sí, y Creo que es hora de seguir con la siguiente clase…

– "Todo con tal de seguir con esta conversación…" –Sentía como el corazón se aceleraba, el siempre tenía que quedar en el medio de todo ¿Ravenclaw y Slytherin se pelearían por él como había sucedido en el pasado? Peor, se ma… mejor dejaba de pensar en esas cosas y se centraba en lo que realmente importaba, ahora, tenía mucho más que pensar.-

Los días seguían pasando, era inevitable, que el tiempo pasara… esa larga y ardua conversación, había sido olvidada, su subconsciente la había enterrado en la más profunda laguna, así que los días volvían a ser semi-normales, Harry se había convertido en una esponja absorbe conocimientos desde que había conseguido agarrarle el ritmo, Voldemort, se sentía ¿Orgulloso? Y eso lo tenía desconcertado, era la primera vez que hacía algo semejante sin recibir, nada a cambio, o es que quizás estaba sintiendo algo más por el Gryffindor que jamás le había tenido miedo y lo había tratado como un ser humano, eso era imposible de adivinarlo.

El ojiverde se había convertido, en algo totalmente ambiguo, era oscuro y a la vez, brillaba con luz propia, su cuerpo se había empezado a desarrollar como debió ser siempre, sus ojos reflejaban su vieja alma, y los conocimientos que había adquirido recientemente le hacían suspicaz e irresistible, había aprendido, a matar sin remordimiento, pero se juró a si mismo, solo utilizarlo en casos extremos. Los poderes de heredero no se habían mostrado aún, pero suponía que era demasiado pronto, aunque, el era Harry Potter, nada en él era normal, así que eso tampoco lo debía ser.

Lo que si no podía sacarse la cabeza era a Nichol, estaba preocupado, no tanto por su vida, si no porque no calificara como profesor, de verdad quería estar con él todo el tiempo posible, ahora que sabía que era su tío, su único familiar directo sangre de su sangre, Nichol Demian Potter, no importaba si venía del futuro o del pasado, simplemente quería disfrutar con él el mayor tiempo posible, también estaba empezando a tomarle mucho cariño a Tom, era como la única persona que medio lograba entenderlo, y creía que también era viceversa, el valoraba mucho que le hablaran con la verdad y eso fue lo que más lo cautivó, se sentía que ahora tenía el hermano mayor que siempre deseó, pero que nunca tuvo, lo más importante, se sentía protegido, solo esperaba poder convertirse en su confidente, que contara sus problemas, pero, no, siempre se los quedaba para él, nunca podía sacarle mucho de su vida, y en ningún libro.

––– **((Teatro ambiguo)) –––**

– Si adelante… –Dijo Dumbledore, alzando la vista, para saber quien era la persona que había llegado, se sorprendió y lo único que pudo modular fue.- ¿Nichol?

– Profesor Dumbledore… –Pronunció secamente.-

– ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida¿Por qué decidiste regresar? Me dijeron que te habían visto en Alemania, pero, no sabían si era cierto… Ven siéntate ¿Té¿Caramelo?

– No gracias¿Qué ha sido de mí vida? Pues nada simplemente viajar, entrenar y aburrirme, escuché que necesitaban un profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras…

– ¿Regresaste por el puesto?

– Regresé por Harry, y si esa es la única forma que tengo de estar con él lo haré…

– Pero, el no sabe que tú eres su familiar, además la reciente muerte de…

– Ya sé todo eso, simplemente quiero verlo, hacerme su amigo, ver que tanto ha crecido mí sobrino, como vive ¿Con quien se desarrolla¿No me va a negar eso? Además ¿Qué mejor profesor que yo en esa área? –Era muy buen actor, el viejo ni siquiera había sospechado nada, también era porque no lo dejaba pensar mucho.-

– Pero hay una fecha de entrevista…

– ¿Enserio?

– ¿Estabas en Alemania? –El otro asintió, y se rascó la nariz momentáneamente pensando en ¿Había fecha de entrevista?-

– No sabía que había más postulantes al puesto y mucho menos una fecha…

– Ummmm, bueno, supongo que la fecha no es importante ¿Cuándo menos sabes de docencia? –El rubio sonrió mentalmente.-

– Sip –Anunció jovialmente, sacando todos los papeles que había falsificado Voldemort para él.-

– Valla, así que te has dedicado a enseñar…

– Necesitaba ganarme la vida de algún modo ¿No?

– Sí, muy buenas referencias y cartas de recomendaciones, la verdad que no veo el hecho de no contratarte, ahora hablemos de tú sueldo… ¿Qué te parece cuatrocientos galeones quincenales?

– Por mí, bien… –A él lo mínimo que le importaba era el dinero, tenía de sobra, tanto lo del pasado como lo del presente y lo del futuro ¿Qué importaba si era un galeón quincenal?

– Ahora, debo pedirte algo si vas a trabajar aquí… Severus es el profesor de pociones…

– Así que Sniv… –Dumbledore lo miró reprochante.- Snape se convirtió en profesor…

– Así es, nada de agresiones ni bromas pesadas, no le des mal ejemplo a tu sobrino, aunque no hayas hecho nada físicamente, eras un merodeador que inventaba la masa…

– ¿Así que lo sabía? –Dijo suspirando y sonrió cautivadoramente.- Bueno, supongo que algún día se abría tenido que descubrir…

– Claro ¿Quién más si no era tú, _Dropssell_?

– Ese fue el nombre que me dieron los mayores… aunque, bueno, yo simplemente daba las ideas.

– Cuando tú llegaste, los merodeadores fueron más peligrosos aún, tú mente bastante desarrollada, debo decir, que luego fue heredada por Harry, aún causa catástrofes…

– Me encantan esos recuerdos, especialmente en los que tenían que ver con Severus…

– Hasta fuiste capaz de convencer a Lily de que fuera una merodeadora…

– _Regardshadows _–Pronunció con melancolía el ojiazul.-

– ¿Supiste que Sirius murió?

– No murió…, cayó tras el velo… Voldemort sabe como regresarlo…

– ¿Y él nos va a decir la manera?

– No me voy a poner a discutir semejante atrocidad, como la que dejó que cometiera… aparte mandó a Moony al exterior ¿Qué pretende¿Matar a Harry de soledad?

– Claro que no ¿Cómo le haría daño a la única posibilidad contra Voldemort? Simplemente hago lo que considero mejor para Harry…

– "Sí ajá…" Otra cosa… El primero de septiembre quiero ser yo quien valla a buscar a Harry… diré que soy de la orden, lo traeré sano y salvo, dudo que los mortífagos o el mismo lord, traten de hacer algo.

– Lo lamento pero creo que eso no va a ser posible, lo iremos a buscar a casa de sus tíos, ese día

– Entiendo "Maldición, tengo que ver como hago para avisarles…" No hay ningún problema…

– Te alojarás en las mazmorras si así lo deseas…

– Preferiría algo más cerca de Gryffindor pero, si es lo único lugar, lo oscuro también me cae bien…

– Perfecto, las clases empiezan como ya sabes en septiembre… Tendrás que estar aquí una semana antes, para preparar las clases y acomodarte y todo lo demás…

– Está bien… Ahora me retiro, quiero traer memorias de regreso…

––– **((Teatro ambiguo)) –––**

Harry estaba sentado en un columpio, que el mismo había creado, estaba colgado en un alto árbol que daba mucha sombra, y de vista tenía un precioso riachuelo que tintineaba al pasar con las rocas, estaba mirando el paisaje perdido, esos era uno de los momentos en los que se sentía vacío, dudaba que algo lo hiciera volver a la realidad, siempre se regresaba al principio.

Tom estaba caminando por los pasillos que daban al extenso patio trasero, y pudo observar que el moreno estaba allí columpiándose ausentemente ¿En que estaría pensando? Fue lo primero que pasó por la mente del Lord, dejó los papeles encima de una cómoda que tenía cerca, y se encaminó a ver que era lo que le pasaba o que sentía su acompañante.

Todos seguía igual, el viento soplaba domando los rebeldes cabellos del Gryffindor y moviéndolos a placer, la cicatriz se mostraba de vez en cuando, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con algo de dolor, pero, era extraño porque sentía placer con aquel dolor interno que a su vez lo estaba matando lenta y tortuosamente, de repente sintió como alguien lo asía suavemente por sus hombros, el exaltamiento inicial pasó cuando pudo sentir la poderosa y cálida energía del Dark lord.

– ¿Qué hacer aquí tan solo Harry?

– Pienso… –Hizo un silencio momentáneo, y miró al cielo tristemente, los rayos del sol empezaban a perder fuerza para dar paso al crepúsculo.- Pienso en el monstruo en el que me estoy convirtiendo…

– Tú no eres ningún monstruo…, eres simplemente alguien que está luchando por su supervivencia, nada que ningún otro ser humano no haría…

– Pero, siento, que cuando regrese a Hogwarts, no podré ver a nadie a la cara y simplemente me volveré a sentir solo… y algo desamparado… –Habló con susurrante pena, su mirada estaba vacía, perdida en el infinito, quería el consuelo de alguien, pero a su vez le gustaba sentir su alma siendo desgarrada en mil pedazos.- Me siento, que estoy empezando a ser masoquista…

– Dudo que hayas llegado a ese extremo, pero, hay algunas cosas que nos causan placer y no necesariamente tiene porque ser las más normales es obvio que te sientas desubicado…

– Deja de hacer el papel de padre ejemplar que la verdad no te queda…

– Te estoy aconsejando…

– ¿Me dejas darte un consejo? Escucha tú primero lo que dices, no entiendes, tampoco pido que lo hagas, pero… es que siempre aparecen las mismas voces recriminándome mis padres, Sirius, y todos los demás… Ellos son mis muertos y parece que la vida se ha empeñado en no dejar de recordármelo…

– Es triste que alguien de tú edad tenga que pasar semejante sufrimiento…

– Mí alma está demasiado corrompida, yo soy algo que ya no es salvable¿Qué más me queda que ser engullido por la oscuridad?

– Tú no te haz dado cuenta, que te sientes corrompido por la luz que irradias, pero, yo no seré la persona que cuestione como te sientes…

– Supongo que aún quieres estar solo ¿No? –El moreno asintió comenzado a sentirse agradecido.- Te dejaré para que pienses… a veces estar en estas situaciones de eufórica depresión te ayudan a madurar…

– Supongo que algo de razón tienes –Dijo escuchando los pasos del lord alejarse, otra vez el frío invadió sus sentidos…, se sentía estúpido, pero necesitaba estar cerca de esa persona que lo torturaba y que lo ayudaba a la vez ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan condenadamente difícil? Suspiró, quitó las manos de las cuerdas del columpio, y se encorvó colocando las manos en el regazo.- "¿Qué haré¿Qué es lo que realmente siento¿Qué es lo que me pasa¿Por qué tengo ganas de llorar y no puedo? Soy un idiota… y uno de ligas mayores…" –Siguió allí por mucho tiempo, hasta que el clima lo obligó a entrar en el calor del hogar.-

Así seguía, pero es que todo se volvía malditamente repetitivo, hasta las palabras…, pero el mundo tenía bases, y solo de allí podía salir todo, ya nada podía ser inventado… sólo mejorado o empeorado. Ya habían empezado a manejar la magia ancestral con mucha dificultad ya que no se podía utilizar la varita para semejante poder, necesitaba su mente como catalizador principal, y los brazos como punto guía para expulsar el poder. Lo bueno, era que, una vez que lograra dominar semejante magia, podría realizar cualquier conjuro sin ayuda de su varita. Eso lo hizo sentir eufórico, me refiero a la primera vez que logró curar la herida a un animal que el mismo había dañado, pero, esa era la ley de la vida, a la cual debía a acostumbrarse "Matar si no quieres que te maten…"

Por fin se podía decir que dormía tranquilo en varios días, nada de sueños tormentosos, ni personas de ojos rojos tratando de acabar con tu vida, no, solamente había, una soledad agradable, una brisa que estaba dando paso al otoño, y un silencio acogedor, perfecto para poder dormir en armonía de ti mismo y tú medio ambiente, se volteó buscando mayor comodidad en la amplia cama, quedando de un lado con las dos manos usadas de almohada sobre la almohada real, el rostro denotaba tranquilidad de nuevo; ya era hora. De repente empezó a soñar, todo era tumultos de confusión, e imágenes se a galopaban en su cabeza y desaparecían tan rápido como aparecían, había pasado como una hora, cuando abrió los ojos, aún acostado, atravesando la oscuridad.

Parpadeó repetidas veces para saber que había pasado… aunque, al no ver nada anormal, simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos para caer sin resistencia en los brazos de Morfeo…

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó sin recordar algo de lo sucedido en la noche anterior, aunque algo en su subconsciente no dejaba de removerle las tripas constantemente, Tom estaba sentado en el comedor, comía todas las santas mañanas desde que había llegado a ese lugar, ni siquiera se molestó en saludar, muchos días…, una mirada acababa diciendo más de mil palabras, Harry leyó la primera y última plana del profeta que era lo que en ese momento el lord mostraba, decía algo sobre Fudge, y en la última las muertes, habían reducido considerablemente, aunque aún quedaba el factor, tiempo y naturaleza.

Se llevó el primer bocado a la boca, masticó, mientras pensaba y mecánicamente seguía comiendo, notó que alguien lo miraba constantemente así que optó por levantar el trance en el que había caído.

– ¿Que sucede?

– Algo te molesta ¿Qué te pasa?

– No me pasa nada…

– Si claro… –Dijo volviendo a mirar el periódico, cuando Harry se ponía en ese plan, no era mucho lo que podía sacarle, pero en fin, sería mejor dejarle tranquilo, cinco minutos después, entró una lechuza que dejó caer una carta y sin siquiera detenerse salió por la ventana frontal a la que había entrado.-

– Siento que son malas noticias –Dijo mirando la carta encima de la mesa, no tenía ni destinatario ni remitente, aparte, era papel muggle ¿Qué más augurios quería?-

– ¿Tú o yo?

– Yo… –Agarró la carta.- _Tengo malas y buenas noticias _–Empezó a leer.- _Primero que nada¡Hola! Las buenas noticias fue que me dio el papel sin muchas complicaciones… Las malas, que Harry tiene que estar en su "casa" el primero de septiembre, porque la orden lo va a ir a buscar, lo sé, suena horrible…, pero, no puede hacer nada, sugerí de irlo a buscar yo, pero, ya sabía que Dumbledore me lo iba a negar, lamento llevar tan malas noticias, Harry, lamento no cumplir mí promesa, pero sabes que no es por mí, te juro que aquí te dedicaré todo mi tiempo, ve el primero, antes de las dos de la tarde, procura, con permiso del Lord, no mostrarte tan altivo y que no se noten tanto tus cambios, es una sugerencia, el viejo, sospecha, y mucho, por favor tengan cuidado, si algo sucede mándeme una carta o un aviso, yo me las arreglo, con cariño, atte. Nichol D. Potter. _Vez, yo sabía que eran malas noticias… ¿Volver a casas de mis tíos? –Harry miró a Voldemort preocupado.-

– Sería por pocas horas…

– Sí, recuerdas ¡Maté a mi tío!

– No era tú tío… Ahora puedes crear una ilusión y a los otros dos dejarlos con una Imperius.

– Si ¿Y no has tenido presente que llegarán los de la orden y se darán cuenta que todo es un fraude?

– Sí, lo tengo presente…

– Déjà vu…

– ¿Con que?

– En realidad, no lo sé…, pareciera que esto ya lo hubiese visto… –El Lord arqueó una ceja.-

– ¿Harry?

– Lo sé, suena extraño, pero, podría jurar que esto ya lo he vivido…

– Eres un peligro para ti mismo… –Dijo ¿Bromeando? Le quitó la carta, y empezó a leerla, por si tenía algo escrito que solo él podía ver, y efectivamente había un mensaje, que decía, PD: _si Harry terminó en su casa, por algo fue, algo muy pero muy malo tuvieron que haber hecho esos canallas muggles… creo que lo mejor sería mantener por algunas horas a los tíos con un Imperius_. Era normal que lo intuyera, el problema venía de cómo haría para mantenerlos bajo un Imperius lanzado por Harry, sin él estar presente, por que la culpa y los recuerdos lo asediarian, en ese momento Nagini entró en el comedor y se le subió a Harry en las piernas, Voldemort empezó a maquinar un plan.-

– _Buenos días Nagi…_

– _¿No deberían estar ya en clases?_

– _Recibimos noticias de Nichol, y se complicaron un poco las cosas…_

– Harry¿Podrías empezar sin mí? Tengo que arreglar unas cosas.

– Claro… _Nos vemos… _-El moreno salió del comedor, a empezar a correr bajo el sol de la mañana.-

– _¿Qué es más importante que enseñarle a Harry?_

– _Procurar que no le hagan daño cuando lo tenga que dejar en la boca del lobo… _

– _¿y tú no eras la boca del lobo?_

– _Que graciosa Nagini…_

– "Esa carta tenía algo más…, pero, me era muy difícil descifrarlo sin que él se diera cuenta… ¿Cuál es la idea ahora? Como si no supiera lo suficiente como para echarle el plan abajo… ¿Quién los entiende¿Cuál será la diferencia entre en y Dumbledore?" –Se detuvo, apoyándose de un árbol, las gotas de sudor bajaban y nacaraban su piel bronce, levantó sus extraños ojos verdes hacia el infinito, y por un momento se tuvo que agarrar la cabeza, por uno de sus recientes adquiridos hábitos, ver flashes que después olvidaba.-

"… _te quiero" _

"_¿Lo dic… enserio?"_

"_No solo… te amo… sin ti… vida… mucho sentido ¿Podrías acordarte…?" _

"_¡Claro! … sentimiento"_

**_-Cambio de escena.-_**

"_¿En… murió?"_

"_Un… al corazón… Simple…, de repente, empezó… murió…"_

"_Dios ¿Y porque no… día? _

– "¡Argh¿Qué demonios fue eso?" –Aún tenía agarrada la cabeza, cerró los ojos fuertemente por algunos momentos y después, los abrió y parpadeó varias veces, todo estaba como cuando había empezado¿Se estaría volviendo loco? Eso era imposible, más bien estaba recuperando su cordura, o eso es lo que él creía, se sentó en el piso, no soportaba más esa situación, pero, no pasó mucho antes de que Tom estuviera allí parado mirándolo.-

– ¿Listo?

– Algo así…

– Me gusta tus más o menos…

– Ya terminé ¿Vale? –Dijo mirándole mosqueado.-

– ¿Hoy andas de a toque no?

– No…

– ¿Entonces?

– ¿Qué se yo? Simplemente¡me estoy volviendo loco!

– Ah claro… Aún con lo de que estás perdiendo un poco la cordura… Harry, mírame a los ojos y dime porque estás como estás…

– Si lo supiera te lo diría…

– Descríbelo…

– Estoy viendo y oyendo fragmento de cosas, que no sé si son reales…

– Cosas ¿Cómo que?

– Dos personas hablando, pero, es entrecortado… Pero no recuerdo lo que dicen, es como si no hubiera pasado aún…, no lo sé, tampoco quiero que me pregunten…

– Menos mal que estás aquí… con tus tíos, estuvieras en el sanatorio mental… –Su voz se había ablandado totalmente.- ¿Quieres llorar? –Preguntó sentándose en el piso. No le importó si mal interpretó la oración, pero, se abrazó a Tom, y empezó a llorar, medianamente silencioso, el ojos rojos sentía cada espasmo en el cuerpo de Harry, y como las lágrimas caían en su hombro mojándolo, dejó que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera, le hacía falta, no había pasado por nada bonito recientemente, no sabía ni porque lo hacía, pero algo en su interior se volvía más fuerte, que toda su voluntad, doblegándolo, por describirlo de alguna manera, cuando el ojiverde más o menos se hubo calmado.- ¿Mejor? –Harry asintió aún apoyado en su hombro.- Bien ¿Ahora que planeas hacer? –El moreno ahora plenamente enterado de sus acciones se desembarazó del Lord, y se sentó en el árbol sonrojado.-

– Lo que usualmente se usa, seguir con la vida…

– Bueno, vamos a empezar…

Ahora sabía que tenía alguien en que confiar, alguien que sabía que primero le preguntaría antes de tomar una decisión si a él le podría afectar de algún modo, una sonrisa sincera fue acogida por el aire que soplaba en esos momentos…

Harry estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama, mascando chicle, ese era el único entretenimiento, masticar, hacer una bomba, y volver a masticar, desde hace tiempo que solía caer en esos lapsus a pensar, de repente como un si tuviera un resorte en su cama, se levantó y empezó a revolver su baúl, y consiguió una cámara fotográfica, volvió a sonreír…, esto lo había comprado en su viaje a Londres muggle, antes de irse a vivir improvisto con Tom, la sacó de su empaque, y la encendió, en realidad no se acordaba que la tenía…, y empezó a ver las fotos que estaban almacenadas en la memoria de la cámara, estaba el con algunos moretones, y con lágrimas en los ojos, otras como se había disfrazado, alguien de ojos azules y cabello largo negro, con los ojos delineados en negro y con sombra roja, dada miedo, parecía un Dark-gore.

Siguió pasando, estaba con mucha gente que no conocía…, sonriendo, una sonrisa oscura, pero, se sentía extraño mirarse de esa manera, tan oscuro, tan triste, esa mujer con la que estaba ahora en la foto, lo había hospedado amablemente pero, él había huido cobardemente por miedo a que la lastimaran, siguió mirando las fotos, en algunas sonreía en otras se entristecía. En esos momentos alguien llamó la puerta, y entró.

– ¿Estás ocupado? –Preguntó Tom apoyándose despreocupadamente en el marco de la puerta.-

– No en realidad estoy viendo algo que no me acordaba que tenía…

– ¿Y que es?

– Una cámara fotográfica…, la compré en Londres hace tiempo, y ahora es que me acuerdo que la tenía, le pienso hacer modificaciones mágicas para que sirva en Hogwarts.

– Que interesante ¿Las puedo ver?

– Claro –Dijo dándole la cámara, para su sorpresa Voldemort sabía usar una cámara muggle.-

– ¿Este chico de ojos azules eres tú?

– ¿Cómo sabes?

– Te me hiciste conocido… ¿Cambias de forma a como te de la gana…?

– Sí, excepto mi cicatriz…

– Entonces eres un morph, supongo que tampoco te acordabas de eso como te acordabas de la cámara supongo ¿no?

– La verdad, se me hace incómodo estar cambiando de forma, no me gusta decirlo…, eso lo hice por ser un caso extremo…

– ¿Quién es esa señora?

– Es una mujer, que me tuvo en su casa y me curó, pero la verdad que lo que hice fue dejarle una carta pidiéndole perdón, porque me fui, sin siquiera despedirme…, supongo que no merezco perdón.

– No tiene nada que perdonarte, por eso no te lo mereces…

– A lo mejor tengas razón a lo mejor no ¿Qué se yo?… –Tom se encogió de hombros.-

– Está en ti creer o no, sabes que yo no soy de los que se ponen a imponer ideas, me parece la técnica de dominación más errada que conozco… –Se sentó al lado de Harry, para, ver las fotos juntos.- ¿Y Él?

– No lo sé, a la mayoría de las personas las vi una vez, pero, más que todo lo hice para perfeccionar como debía usar la mutación, o que sé yo, en estos momentos no recuerdo el verdadero propósito…

– Para hacer esas cosas no se necesita un verdadero propósito, nunca me escuchas cuando te digo que hay cosas que haces por simple supervivencia…

– ¿Y que modificaciones mágicas les piensas hacer?

– Una memoria ilimitada, poder pasarlas al papel, simplemente seleccionando la foto, y colocándola como si fuera un tatoo… Te digo las que sé que se pueden lograr hacer, las demás no te las cuento porque son descabelladas… ¿Por cierto, para que era que viniste?

– Cierto, pero, la verdad que lo olvidé, así que no debe ser nada grave…

– De verdad, dudo que no sea grave –El lord pensó unos momentos y después agregó.-

– Cierto…, como vas a estar algunas horas en esa casa, un muggle se convertirá en tu tío y bajo un Imperius los tres y dudo que algo pueda salir mal…

– Aún me siento inseguro…

– Te quedan cinco meses aquí.

– Ahora no sé donde pertenezco, es decir, antes pensaba que tenía bases para todo lo que tenía, pero, ahora resulta que nada está lógicamente correcto.

– Si te sirve de consuelo, nada está lógicamente correcto, tendría que ser, la única lógica correcta es la de Dios, pero, eso también es incoherente…

– No, no me sirve de consuelo, últimamente estoy inconsolable –Dijo acostándose en el piso usando de apoyo para la cabeza sus manos.-

– Eso a veces es bueno, te lleva a ir más allá en busca de ese consuelo.

– ¿Tu crees?

– ¿Qué crees tú?

– Ummmm, que si torturar no es en ningún camino una buena forma para escarmentar, sirve para bajar ánimos…

– ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

– Cuando lo descubra lo haré saber ¿Te parece?

– Claro…

– ¿Quieres crear memorias? –Dijo Harry sacándole una foto la Dark Lord.-

– ¿Crear memorias? Que extraña forma de llamarle a ese arte…

– Claro, los recuerdos cuando vez una forma regresan y siempre son buenos y te ayudan a sonreír cuando te creías perdido…

– Tienes buena filosofía.

– Dejemos de hablar y tomemos la foto –Se levantaron, Harry situó la cámara en un lugar estratégico donde salieran los dos, ahora comprobaba que no le quedaban nada de cordura ¿Tenía ganas de tomarse fotos con su nuevo tutor y lo peor, era que el mayor aceptaba? El lord se colocó tras el Golden boy, y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el ojiverde se exaltó por el gesto pero no lo dejó pasar, Tom apoyó su barbilla, mientras que el menor sonreía tiernamente y el ojirojo aunque Harry no lo viera en persona si no que le quedaría la foto para siempre, sonrió al puro estilo que lo hubiera hecho un Slytherin. Era sorprendente…, eran uno par el otro, todo era tan igual pero a la vez tan diferente, inevitablemente tras la profundidad de esos dos pares de ojos, se encontraba un dolor y una soledad terrible, que para esfumarla iba a costar más de cien años, más de una eternidad.-

Al día siguiente, el moreno estaba dándole esos toques técnicos a su cámara, casi todo lo que había planeado agregarle lo había logrado, después unos cuantos intentos fallidos, pero, también tenía que hacer tarea y leer unos libros que había dejado a la mitad y no había devuelto a la biblioteca, pero, era tan entretenido hacer eso, que no le daban ganas de hacer nada más, soltó un suspiro al aire, dejó el objeto a medio terminar, y sacó los indumentos para comenzar a escribir.

Como siempre no eran preguntas sencillas, en realidad Tom, lo obligaba a dar el cien por ciento más de lo que podía dar, a pesar que tenía todo el material de apoyo, el 99.9 eran preguntas de razonamiento puro, y tenías que decir cambios o experimentar antes de contestar, y lo malo, era que tenías prohido preguntarle a profesor, pero ya la verdad después de la cuarta semana dejó de protestar, pero, cuando menos, Nichol lanzaba respuestas al aire que lo ayudaban, claro, el ojirojo si hacía eso eran unas pistas que tenía que empezarse una investigación paralela a trabajo, y eso no era lo que estaba buscando.

En ese momento y en todos los demás, lo único que se podía escuchar era el rasgado de la pluma al escribir en el papel, eso era lo bueno de Harry, cuando empezaba a ser algo, simplemente estaba pendiente de esa cosa o acción y eso hacía que Xs, factor de distracción apareciera, aparte, era la única forma de aislarse totalmente del mundo, causando un largo y potente dolor de cabeza, después de terminada las actividades.

Seguía redundando en lo mismo, es que no se podía creer que había conseguido casi todo con lo que alguna vez solo se había permitido soñar, o simplemente dejar guardado con llave en su cabeza, aunque por experiencia propia había aprendido que no debía guardarse nada para si, si bien no lo decía al público tenía que desquitarse con algo, y ese algo, eran las cosas de su cuarto, era bueno poder decir las cosas en posesivo…, las cuales estaban protegidas por un hechizo que las reparaba inmediatamente luego de ser rotas. Paró momentáneamente de escribir, la mover la mano la cual empezaba a doler por afincar tanto, era cómico ver todo lo que estudiaba, si Hermione estuviera allí seguro aplaudiría y haría una fiesta por ¿Tan buen cambio que había logrado? Aún no había verificado a cual de los dos lados se inclinaba más, si al malo o al bueno, pero, el punto era que lo hacía y eso, era algo que jamás se había preocupado en mejorar, ahora veía que idiota había sido.

No tardó mucho en volver a escribir, su letra era elegante, sus pensamientos fluidos y su palabras educadas, eso siempre había sido así, el tenía el don de la palabra, o eso le habían dicho muchos, pero, en esos momentos estaba cruzando una fase de escepticismo total…, siempre los extremos, antes era muy crédulo¿Qué nunca aprendería que todo extremo era un mal innecesario?

Cuando terminó sus labores, ya era hora de la cena, Tom había salido todo el día, y la verdad que dudaba que llegara para ésta, casi todos los días que no tenían clases se desaparecía sin siquiera avisar, pero ¿Por qué tendría él que rendirle cuentas? Movió la cabeza y se sentó en su puesto fijo mientras las fuentes de comida aparecían por arte de magia al igual que en Hogwarts, ese lugar ahora no le causaba lo mismo que hace cuatro años.

Comió en silencio y despacio, mientras pensaba, como lo único que recientemente hacía, necesitaba salir, porque lo único que hacía era usar demasiado la cabeza, y todo lo que se usa demasiado se daña y todo lo que no se usa se atrofia, volvemos a los extremos, si, definitivamente esa estaba comenzando a ser su verdad, simplemente existía lo que lograba coaccionar correctamente con todos sus demás ideales, si no, simplemente era una verdad de otras personas, y como existe el respeto y tolerancia, hay que sonreír y meterse la opinión donde no tiene cabida la luz del sol.

Efectivamente, el ojirojo no llegó para la cena, y tampoco a las doce de la noche, así que Harry tuvo que ir a dormir. porque se estaba quedando dormido en el mueble, como pudo y medio inconsciente se puso su pijama y se metió a dormir cayendo profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo, hasta que viniera un factor de disturbio y lo levantara.

– _Harry, pequeño despierta, sé que es un poco temprano, pero, necesito hablar contigo… –_La serpiente le siseaba en el oído y Harry abrió un ojo mirándola, alargó la mano para buscar sus lentes y los encontró en la mesa se los colocó.-

– _¿Qué sucede Nagi?_

– _Harry, sabes que ahora eres un heredero, pero, no te puedo dar mí protección como hago con Tom, ya que no eres un heredero de Slytherin, aunque no lo creas yo antes era humana, soy la hermana de Salazar Slytherin, soy Naignia Slytherin, a mí, me mataron en las cruzadas, como sabes, los magos, duramos más tiempo que los muggles, bueno, cuando Salazar se enteró, trató de revivirme, pero, renací en este cuerpo de serpiente, que es cuarto de Boa para reducir el tamaño y darme a controlar algunos poderes, todo lo demás es basilisco –_Harry se levantó un poco sobresaltado por la reciente información.-

– _¿Por qué me dices todo esto?_

– _Porque eres como él hijo que jamás he tenido y la verdad que me he obsesionado con tú protección, y ahora necesito sentirme tranquila, problemas de madre sobre protectora, no espero que me entiendas, pero… _

– _Entonces ¿Eres la tatara enésima abuela de Tom?_

– _Soy la tía/hermana…, no preguntes, muchas líneas cambiaron en el árbol cuando Salazar murió dejando a tres hijos que se bifurcaron… _

– _Okay¿Y el punto concreto de todo esto es?_

– _Hay, una forma de que también tengas mí protección, pero, necesito un poco de tu sangre…, y lo demás lo hago yo, pero será una protección por medio de un objeto que será una cadena…_

– _Entiendo tú punto, pero Nagi, estaré bien, no tienes porque preocuparte –_Dijo sonriendo, pero sin nada de convicción y Nagini no lo pasó por alto.-

– _No importa, déjale cumplir su sueño a esta pobre mujer… _

– _Me vas hacer llorar… –_Dijo acariciándole la suave piel.- _Yo no tengo, ningún problema en darte mi sangre, ahora Tom… _

– _El trae la parte principal del encantamiento…, es un antiguo encantamiento hindú, que se llama, Ularantai. _

– _¿Y eso no podía esperar una hora más? –_Preguntó en tono de broma.-

– _Tom, me dijo que estaba bien, pero que no quería verte desangrando… así que a él le falta unas horas para llegar… _

– _Cortarme ahora no me apetece –_Dijo volviendo a tirarse en la almohada.-

– _¡Harry!_

– _Vale, vale… Accio daga –_Ni cuenta se había dado que lo había dicho en parsel, y en vez de un cuchillo convencional, apareció una daga de plata, con gemas de rubís, y amatistas incrustadas_.- Cuchillito… _

– _Ummmm, esa daga se me hace conocido pero eso es lo de menos…_

– _Accio vaso… _–Se cortó la muñeca y dejó que el vaso se llenara a la mitad, cerró la herida con un poco de su especialidad, la magia curativa, y miró a la serpiente a la expectativa.-

– _Ahora solo cabe esperar que llegue Tom…_

– _Bueno, yo seguiré durmiendo, Morfeo no me quiere dejar ir –_Volviéndose a hundir en la almohada, después de haber colocado el vaso en la mesita de noche, junto con los lentes.-

– _¿Con quién¡Quién es ese tal Morfeo! _–Harry después de haber oído eso se echó a carcajear dementemente, ahogado por la almohada, pero después se tuvo que voltear y sentarse, para agarrarse el estómago, en ese momento entró el dueño y señor de la casa, mirando al moreno como si de repente le hubiera salido otra cabeza.-

– ¿Sucedió algo? –El ojiverde paró en seco de reírse al escuchar a Tom, el no solía dar ese tipo de espectáculos al Lord, simplemente con Nagini y porque sabía que ella no se molestaría.-

– Eh… no… _–_La elocuencia de siempre.-

– ¿Y por qué estabas muriéndote de la risa?

– Emmm, bueno, es que Nagini, yo dije "Que Morfeo no me quiere dejar ir" y ella me responde alterada que quién era ese tal Morfeo y a mí me dio risa… _–_Al ver que Tom, tampoco entendía el chiste.- Morfeo, es un dios griego muggle, de los sueños y cuando uno duerme profundamente o se levanta adormilado…, es una simple frase, claro, que da risa la forma en que Nagini lo dijo… _–_Tom siguió inmutable.- Bueno, chiste interno, pues¿Sucedió, sucede o va a suceder algo? –Preguntó.-

– Supongo que ese vaso de allí, no es gelatina ni nada por el estilo…

– Es sangre…

– Ten –Dijo lanzándole un collar de oro blanco, con un dije de una serpiente en alto relieve en una pequeña placa del mismo material.-

– ¿Y el punto es?

– Mete el collar en la sangre y un poco del veneno de Nagini y pronuncia _Ularantai _Fuerte y claro…

– ¿Ahora ya?

– Ahora en este mismo instante ya…

– Vale, entendí la indirecta… –Dijo haciendo una mueca de frustración en su cara¿Qué en esa casa nadie conocía el sentido del humor o algo por el estilo? Harry introdujo el collar en el espeso líquido, y luego cerró los ojos concentrándose sólo en el collar, al tenerlo visualizado, pronunció claro, el conjuro y una luz blanca brilló con potencia para luego desaparecer, al igual que la sangre, simplemente quedaba en vaso, y el collar plateado, ahora con vestigios rojizos, Harry lo tomó indeciso, y vio que tras de la serpiente decía sus iniciales HP.- Si puedo preguntar ¿Qué tengo que puedo hacer con esto aparte de no quitármelo? –Voldemort sacó otro de su bolsillo que era de oro rojo, y lo dejó caer solamente sosteniéndolo por el broche del collar.-

– En realidad, tiene muchas utilidades una de ella es tu cambio de estado de ánimo que acabas de tener uno muy fuerte…

– ¿Enserio?

– Sí, si te fijas, tiene motes rojos, en vez de ser todo plateado… existen sólo cinco de esto, uno de oro rojo, plata, bronce, oro y oro blanco y platino, uno por cada heredero, fue creado por Naignia, pero, decidió que solamente daría la protección parcialmente y a los que ella decidiera… El único obligado es el de Slytherin y porque es un familiar directo que nace con dicha protección, aunque simplemente te alertará para que tú puedas atacar, después veremos que más puede hacer…

– _¿Tú no llegabas en un par de horas más?_ –Preguntó curiosa Nagini.-

– Lucius _milagrosamente terminó las cosas más rápido, porque, estaba al borde de la esquizofrenia con Draco…, porque, lleva dos años prometiéndole que iba a llevarlo a callejón Diagon para comprar sus útiles, y no lo ha cumplido así, que aparte de rogarme, voló sin resolución alguna… _–Pronunció restándole importancia al asunto.- ¿Entonces ya puedes decirle a Morfeo que no puedes seguir durmiendo? –Preguntó irónica y burlonamente el Lord.-

– Claro… en realidad, me dijo que venía por mí esta noche… A salvarme de las garras del feroz brujo que me tiene atrapado en una fea torre –Dramatizó Harry, con igual ironía, mientras se levantaba, y el pijama caía en su lugar, el cual, consistía en un short y una camiseta, por el calor que estaba haciendo.-

– Potter, muévete…

– Claro **Voldemort **–Haciendo hincapié en la palabra.- Para eso estoy, para molestarte la vida, aunque ahora sea de diferente manera… –Fue lo último que se oyó antes de que Harry entrara al baño, moviendo las caderas exageradamente, sobreactuando cabe acotar, cerró la puerta, y dejó al lord con un serio problema de buceo, no se había dado cuenta que el pequeño Potty, tenía unas caderas bastante pronunciadas, y el short…, y era mejor dejarlo hasta allí.-

– _Te dio fuerte… ¿Ahora es que te vienes a dar cuenta de su anatomía poco común para ser del género masculino humano? _–Respondió con cizaña pura su media hermana.-

– _Cállate Nagini… _–Respondió, que si las palabras podrían envenenarte no te darían para un antídoto.-

– _Yo sólo digo lo que veo… _–Una vez las clases, Harry estaba sentado en la silla mirando a Tom, mientras este lo miraba, y así estaban desde unos cinco minutos, los ojos verdes se mezclaban en los ojos rojos.-

– ¿Entonces Voldemort? –Siempre lo usaba para sacar a su tutor de trances.- Sabes, si vamos a estar en eso, prefiero irme a dormir, tú también lo haces, usamos nuestra conexión y seguimos mirándonos… ¿En que piensas¿En Severus¿En Lucius? yap ¿En Malfoy? –Tom lo miró furibundamente.- ¿En como es la mejor forma de comenzar esto¿O en algo que simplemente no sale de tú cabeza? Por el amor a Dios, reacciona… –Dijo moviéndolo.-

– Ya Potter, suficiente déjame terminar de pensar…, estoy tratando de hacer algo importante…

– Claro, mirarme a los ojos a ver ¿Cuántas tonalidades de verdes encuentras?

– ¡Yo no hago ese tipo de ociosidades!

– ¿Entonces?

– Bueno, te digo lo que llevo pensado, como no tengo una forma de evaluarte, me explico, es decir, en un examen escrito, tus tretas para copiarte son buenas, y oral, simplemente me tratas de leer, la memoria y deja decirte que eres el único que ha llegado tan lejos en mí cabeza, es molesto, ahora, he maquinado que haremos un duelo semanal, los viernes, cuando me ganes tendrás todo el tiempo libre que quedé hasta tú regreso a clases –El moreno cada vez tenía una cara de incredulidad mayor ¿Él¿Ganarle a Voldemort? Esas eran las partes cómicas de la vida, si Dumbledore tenía problemas con el Dark lord ¿Cómo pretendía semejante logro?-

– Tom, perdón por lo del chiste malo de esta mañana, pero¿Te quemó tantas neuronas?

– ¿Estás diciéndome sutilmente que estoy loco?

– Emmm, no, esa no fue mí intención…

– No estoy loco.

– Pero, aquí entre nos ¿Cómo crees que te voy a ganar?

– Con un poco de ingenio, inteligencia, fuerza, velocidad y suerte…

– Claro, y yo reúno todas esas cualidades… –Replicó molesto e irónicamente.-

– Aún te quedan cinco meses…

– ¡Eso ya lo sé, yo mismo cuento los días, para no llegar a ese lugar porque sé que me va a traer inmensos dolores de cabezas!

– No seas melodramático…

– "¡Enclenque!" –Pensó Harry.-

– Eso lo oí…

– Deja de entrar en mí mente sin permiso, que yo no lo hago contigo… –Le dijo entre dientes.-

– Entonces deja de insultarme así sea mentalmente…

– ¡Demonios!

– En fin…, hoy vamos a ver, la Alquimia…

– Claro… Ahora te entró la vena de querer convertir la tierra en oro… –Dijo volteándose y alzando las manos en forma de exclamación.-

– Es como usar un reparo, pero más fácil…

– Ajá, nada de lo que tú me puedas enseñar, cabe en el término fácil…

– También es parte de los círculos de transformación, y la Alquimia perfeccionada, es poder visualizar el círculo en tú mente, y poder realizar la magia sin pintar el círculo…

– Déjame primero aprender a no vomitar con el más fácil…

– Eso ya lo superaste…

– Lo sé, pero apenas si mi garganta se está desacostumbrando a no tener siempre la bilis encima…

– Eso no me importa

– Ya lo sé, pero a mí sí…

– Procura centrarte solamente en ganarme y no tendrás la bilis siempre en tú garganta…

– Eres de lo peor, Voldemort…

– Lo sé Potter, empieza, con esto, y después seguiremos discutiendo quien es más de lo peor que el otro… –Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, dejó caer la tiza en el suelo, y se fue del salón, era lo más atrevido que había hecho, pero Tom estaba insoportable hoy.- ¿Se puede saber a donde vas?

– Claro, hoy estás poco tratable y si seguimos terminaremos heridos, tú más que todo psicológicamente, así que cuando no tengamos deseos asesinos volvemos…

Cuando el moreno salió de allí la mano le temblaba, apoyó un brazo sobre el otro, y se fue a descansar del susto recién adquirido, se sentó en el columpio y cerró los ojos respirando profundo…

…**TBC…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este es el último capítulo que pongo, por lo que veo la historia no la lee nadie, y aunque no la voy a dejar de escribir, no la voy a subir..., al menos de que alguien de verdad a lea, por que lo único que hace es ocupar espacio, y server, yo no estoy acostumbrada a dejar cosas que estorban así que¿Creo que saben lo que tiene que hacer?

Reviews…

Atte. Liuny


	5. Inouve Desert

**Lazos oscuros**

**Capítulo quinto:** _Inouve Desert_, propuestas lascivas.

**Advertencias:**Slash, Tom x Harry, OOC Out of character Homofóbicos largo de aquí.

* * *

Harry estaba corriendo, llevaba unos veinte minutos en ese plan, aparte tenía un millón de papeles encima, y como un plus, estaba jadeando y sudando, el calor que hacía más la ropa negra que llevaba no ayudaba, se había vuelto a perder en la maldita casa, que cada vez parecía más grande, no se había aprendido un pasillo cuando este ya cambiaba de lugar y dejaba otro, miró de izquierda a derecha, para ubicarse, tenía que ser sincero aún no lo lograba, el collar, el cual, estaba fuera de la ropa, estaba con manchas azules, las cuales denotaban cansancio, no le había bastando haber rebajado unos dos kilos corriendo en la mañana con sus ejercicios matutinos.

Tom venía tranquilamente por uno de los millones pasillos de la casa, unos sesenta años viviendo allí, ya se sabía casi todos los trucos que la casa pudiera montar, tenía varias carpetas debajo del brazos menos mal hace dos día Harry había huido, porque, eso fue lo que hizo. Había recibido una carta, la cual hizo que su humor, fuera extremadamente negativo y que hubiese encrispado los pelos, a cualquier persona. Hoy habían terminado temprano, demasiado, eran apenas las tres de la tarde, pero Harry se sabía la lección de anticipado, y decidieron tomarse el día libre, claro, libre para el ojiverde, para él, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, habían llegados los informes bimensuales de cómo andaba sus empresas muggle, y ahora tenía que revisarlos.

Harry, había descansado, no lo suficiente, pero, necesitaba llegar a su cuarto y dejar todo el poco de cosas que tenía en la mano, empezó a correr de nuevo, dos minutos más pasaron, no veía por donde corría además de estar cansado. Por estar pensando en cosas raras¡Crash! Dos personas –colisionaron, los papeles se esparcieron por todo el lugar, y todo parecía haberse detenido por unos momentos. Había quedado algo parecido, el lord estaba en el piso de espalda, acorralado por un jadeante Harry, éste, estaba 'en cuatro', con una rodilla apoyada en medio de las dos piernas de Voldemort, y las manos al lado de su cabeza, y la cabeza del ojiverde, entre el cuello y la pared.

– Harry… –El lord le habló en el oído al no tener de otra, y el Gryffindor enderezó la cabeza quedando a escasos centímetros, por un momento, sintió como el corazón se aceleraba a tal punto de ser doloroso, sus ojos se veían fijamente, todo lo demás no existía, el ojiverde, jamás se había puesto a detallar los ojos del lord, eran rojos como la sangre con algunas líneas borgoñas y una pequeña pupila, y con el mayor, jamás se había puesto a detallarle con gran parsimonia, sus ojos eran verdes, pero, era como estar viendo gemas esmeralda de lo cristalinos que eran, aunque ahora fuera un poco más reservada sus ojos se podía ver los vestigios de su pasado.- Harry –Al escuchar por segunda vez su nombre, se levantó un apresuradamente.-

El ambiente era tenso, el menor sentía como la sangre se iba rápidamente a la cabeza, y hacía que palpitara fuertemente ¿Ahora que despelote de sentimientos estaba sintiendo? Era buen momento para salir corriendo, MUY buen momento para salir corriendo. Pero, su elocuencia fue tan grande que lo que hizo fue bastante estúpido.

– Accio… –Y todos los papeles volaron a su mano.- Perdón, es que venía corriendo.

– ¿Te habías perdido? –El moreno se pateó mentalmente…, ahora si no sabía que hacer.-

– Algo por el estilo ¿Estás bien?

– En realidad… –Dijo levantándose y recogiendo manualmente, después de eso, le ofreció la mano al ojiverde el cual estaba sentado con la mirada baja, y al alzarla, aceptó la mano, empezaron a caminar hombro con hombro.- No te preocupes, ni yo sé todo lo que puede pasar aquí, supongo que te irás adaptando –Harry estaba lívido, aún quería salir corriendo de allí.- ¿Qué te pasa?

– Emmm, emmm, emmm…, emmm… Que me sucede ¿De qué? –Tom, reviró los ojos pero, no dijo nada más, ya habían llegado a una parte conocida y recorrible de la casa para el moreno.- Bueno, tengo que ir a dejar esto, nos vemos en la cena "Potter, que ridículo eres…"

– "¿Y a éste ahora que le dio?" –Pero antes que se pudiera mover, una lechuza cruzó dejándole una carta en el montón de papeles.-

– ¿Cómo es que curiosamente las cartas me llegan? –Se preguntó más para si mismo que para el público, dejó los papeles a un lado, y abrió la carta, siempre bajo la mirada del Lord.- Querido Harry, estamos preocupado porque no has respondido ninguna de nuestras cartas, en realidad, ni siquiera sabemos si te están llegando, iremos por ti, la semana que viene, esos muggles endemoniados quien sabe que te pueden hacer, Dumbledore dio la autorización, si en tres días no llega la respuesta, iremos a buscarte antes. Atte. Ron. ¡Ah! –Se volteó olvidándose de su pena anterior.- ¿Es hora de decir que me tienes bajo tu poder y que no me dejarás salir hasta que Hogwarts empiece y sucederá una de tus cosas favoritas las cuales son sembrar el pánico y matar a cuanta gente de un infarto puedas? –Preguntó rápidamente causando que ciertos ojos rojos trataran de descifrar con más problemas el mensaje.-

– Ammm, emmm, claro¿Podrías hablar un poco más lento? –Dijo viéndose imposibilitado.-

– ¡Voldemort!

– Ya, ya…, tú y tus amigos si me han complicado la vida…

– Necesito ideas…

– Primero matas a tú tío político, luego te encuentro, descubro que tienes un tío que viene del pasado, esto es historia de locos… –Pero vio como la cara de Harry se había ensombrecido a tal punto que en su mente resonó un "Ups", que sonó a su conciencia. ¿El tenía semejante cosa? Increíble, Harry le hacía conocer cosas que ni el mismo sabía que existían en su mundo.-

– ¿Te recuerdo las circunstancias en la que lo tuve que matar?

– Lo lamento –Dijo sincerándose, esta vez había cometido un error, tampoco había sido su intención herirlo de esa manera, el moreno suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, sabía que eso no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente, por más que tratara.-

– Vamos a hablar enserio Tom…

– Creo que yo jamás hablo jugando…

– Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Accio pluma y papel –Pronunció secamente, su interlocutor si que sabía hacer un comentario impropio en todo momento.-

– No te pregunte pero ¿Tú te hiciste daño cuando nos caímos en el pasillo? –El moreno tragó, de verdad, que podía ser la persona más inoportuna que existía en este mundo.-

– No, gracias por servirme de colchón, si no me hubiera partido la cara… –Dijo volviendo a sonrojarse, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, había que evitar una tragedia.-

– Me siento utilizado.

– Me parece, bien ahora sabes como se siente…

– ¿Qué vas a inventar?

– Una mentira piadosa, basándome en mis desgracias…

– A ver…

– _Querido Ron, si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte…, Ron, sé que tu mamá está preocupada, pero también entiéndeme a mí… _

– Dramático…

– No te molestes con lo que voy a decir. _Pero, recuerda…_ Dios, esta es la mentira más grande que me ha tocado decir. _Que Voldemort está tras de mí, y no quiero ponerlos en dificultades, así que por primera vez prefiero quedarme en donde estoy, lo lamento, dile a Hermione que no se preocupe que tengo pensado llegar a Hogwarts en una pieza… atte. Harry._

– ¡Hay! Tan lindo el niño, tratando de salvar a sus amigos, iré a vomitar.

– Dame una idea mejor… –Dijo empezando a encabronarse.-

– ¿Crees que se la traguen? –El moreno ojiverde, sacó un frasco del bolsillo, con los ojos cerrados y expresión cansada.- Y se suponía que yo hoy iba a trabajar…

– Nadie te agarra Thomas… –Agregando tres gotas de un líquido al papel, lo enrolló he hizo todo lo pertinente para entregar una carta, para después dársela a Hedwig.-

– Estoy comentando, y yo no me llamo Thomas…

– Xs… –Harry se colocó en posición de descanso.-

– ¿Estás bien? –Comentó el Lord preocupado. Tenía que hacer algo para desprenderse de todo, Tom se le sentó en frente, y lo miró un rato, el moreno se aventuró a decir.-

– Sé que te va a parecer un poco rara mí pregunta pero¿me permitirías tú hombro para llorar? –Levantó la cabeza con los ojos acuosos y Tom abrió los brazos, Harry dio dos pasos y se echó a desahogarse como había hecho tiempo atrás, el lord lo abrazó y hundió su cabeza en el cabello del joven Gryffindor cerrando los ojos mientras lo escuchaba sollozar, le partía el alma verlo así, por Merlín, tenía sólo 16 años… Cinco minutos después, el llanto había pasado…, estaba sentado en las piernas de su acompañante, su cabeza reposaba en su pecho, mientras el otro revisaba los papeles, y se entretenía con el revuelto cabello.-

El heredero de Godric, tenía la mirada oscura e hinchada debido al llanto, lo único que hacía era rememorar cosas tristes en su mente, pero, ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas por el día de hoy, se había quedado seco, estar en sus brazos era tan agradable, era una de las pocas veces que se podía decir que sentía el calor del cariño, o como sea que se llamara a esa protección que sentía.

– Harry vamos a que te acuestes a dormir, creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer si te sientes mal…

– No…

– Estás incomodo aquí, tú si eres necio…

– Tengo un mal presentimiento –Tom lo miró y Harry interceptó sus miradas.-

– ¿Cómo que?

– Como que alguien va a desvelar un secreto, y va a pasar algo…, y¡argh¡Mejor es dejarlo hasta allí!

– No me gusta cuando presagias algo Harry…, pareciese que fuera un Don nato.

– No me importa, yo no quiero ser vidente y presagiar desgracias –Dijo un poco reacio.-

– De todas maneras eso no es algo que tú puedas decidir mí ángel…

– ¡Yo nunca puedo decidir¡Y yo no soy tu ángel!

– _¿Qué es toda esta bulla¿Liberando tensiones? _

– _¿Qué nadie te enseñó a tocar? _

– _Si tuviera brazos lo haría 'Voldemort' _

– _Los dejo con su 'interesante' conversación… _–Dijo el moreno huyendo de allí, odiaba cuando Tom, se volvía ¿Meloso? Si esa podría ser la palabra, era un cobarde, a penas sentir como su estomago empezaba a revolverse de manera inquietante le daba por salir corriendo.-

– _¿Meloso?_

– _¡Nagini! _

– _Sé que soy la única que sabe que sientes algo por el chico, porque ni tu mismo te has dado cuenta, pero no le llames ángel, ni corazón, ni mi pedazo de cielo, el se llama Harry o en su defecto Potter, y creo que tiene un segundo nombre ¿James? Pero del resto, lo que vas a lograr es ahuyentarlo._

– _Doctor corazón, cuando quiera su ayuda se lo haré saber, además, sé que está ocupado, y tengo que pedir cita _"En realidad, con respecto a lo último, eso de 'ángel' fue algo que no sé de donde salió ahora, yo, sentir algo por Harry… surrealista… demonios, todo esto es surrealista…"

– _Palabras necias oídos sordos Riddle¿Qué más ciego que al que no le da la gana de ver? _

– ¡Me voy de aquí! –Dijo dando un portazo al salir.-

– "_Los dos son iguales ¡Huyen! Y tanto que se critican _–De repente los papeles volaron de la mesa, salieron por la ventana y llegaron al cuarto del lord, Nagini miró al cielo, empezaba el tiempo de las tormentas, y no necesariamente tenía por que ser en forma metafórica, está bien, ella era una mujer atrapada en una serpiente inmortal, pero no por ello dejaba de tener los beneficios de ser animal, como por ejemplo, predecir el cambio de clima.-

Harry estaba en su habitación cuando se encontró con el libro que Tom le había regalado de cumpleaños, ni se acordaba de eso, no pudo reprimir la sonrisa, se sentó y empezó a ojear hoja por hoja, era su libro de vida, así se llamaba, todo estaba lleno de fotos y escritos, aparte de unas cosas estúpidas como pétalos secos, que encontró por allí, y sólo en una página, había una foto con dos personas abrazadas sonriendo sensualmente, eran el y Tom, en una 'y que' sesión fotográfica, ese día se habían divertido bastante, allí habían empezado sus constantes revueltas de estómago, hay vio a Tom por primera vez sonreír humanamente, allí supo que él sentía.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado viendo la foto y como las personas de la misma, jugaban con sus propios cuerpos jugando, pero, en ese momento, se oyó la puerta, y los estelares de la foto se escondieron en el marco, sin que Harry se diera cuenta.

– ¿Ajá? –Preguntó sin voltearse.-

– Tengo que salir por tres días…

– Ajá

– ¿Ajá que Harry?

– Que está bien Tom, si tienes que salir por algo será… ¿No? –Dijo volteándose.- Sólo ten cuidado ¿Vale? Mi mal presentimiento aún sigue en pie. ¿Cuestiones mortífagas?

– Hicieron un desastre en Alemania, es decir, un hechizo complicado de hacer, que al mal aplicarlo está causando una nevada nunca vista, me voy antes de que Dumbledore se de cuenta que es un factor mágico, cuando menos Malfoy está allá con su familia y ya empezó a trabajar.

– Claro '_Inouve Desert_' –Preguntó el moreno.-

– ¿Eh¿Cómo sabías?

– Es el único hechizo que puede cambiar el clima mal realizado, bueno, procura no morir de hipotermia y si te encuentras con la orden procura no matarme a Remus porfis… –Le dijo con cara de no haber roto plato en su vida.-

– Estúpido licántropo –Harry lo miró mal.- Si necesitas algo, escríbeles a Nichol sin que se den cuenta, o manda a Nagini, o toma el número de teléfono –Dándole un papel.- las cosas muggles, están donde se hizo la celebración ¿Recuerdas?

– Claro¿El imbécil ese que quería sacarme a bailar?

– Sí, bueno, no te metas en problemas Harry…

– ¿Cómo cuales?

– Sólo no te mueras ¿Ok? –Dijo yéndose de allí.-

– ¿Sólo no te mueras¿Ok? –Repitió cerrando el libro de golpe.- ¿Qué quiere? Con todas las protecciones que tiene esta casa más un plus de que yo no puedo abrir la puerta desde adentro… ¿Cómo me va a pasar algo? Tampoco soy de cristal… –Cinco horas después, es decir, nueve de la noche, el primer relámpago cayó, y allí empezaba el martirio de muchos días de Harry sólo y desamparado en esa casa tan grande.- ¡Lumi! –Gritó llamando a un elfo cualquiera.-

– Si amo ¿Qué desea el amo?

– Necesito que me lleves a la parte donde estás las cosas muggles de esta casa.

– Sígame amo Harry –Llegaron a una sala, totalmente amueblada modernamente y con todo tipo de aparatos electrónicos muggles ¿Cuál era entonces la aversión de Tom en contra de los muggles? Prendió la televisión agarró una almohada y el primer trueno cayó estruendoso, el moreno se escondió en la almohada, y precisamente hoy a Tom se le había ocurrido irse a Alemania, maldito hechizo ¿Qué incompetente realiza eso sin saber las consecuencias? La lluvia empezó a caer y los recuerdos llegaron a la mente del moreno.-

– _Harry ¿Estás bien? _

– _Por ahora _–Dijo mirando la TV.- _¿Por qué tiene que haber una tormenta precisamente hoy? _–Cambió al canal del tiempo.-

– _Por las próximas 96 horas habrá chubascos en toda la región escocesa, debido a un fuerte cambio en el clima de Alemania _–Dijo mostrando un mapa.- _De repente unas nubes con vientos helados han afectado todo el clima de Europa y Asia occidental, por primera vez en la historia en África hay tantas lluvias, fenóme… _–Cambió de canal.-

– _Tengo casi seis años sin ver esta cosa. _

– _Lamento las malas noticias… _

– _Claro… _–Pasar toda la noche en vela no había sido su intención, pero no había podido pegar un ojo, simplemente porque no podía, no había una explicación lógica coherente para todo aquello, debían ser como las nueve de la mañana y aún seguía lloviendo, si seguía así, se inundarían, se sentó en el sofá, sus piernas le dolían, necesitaba correr como se había acostumbrado, pero, con ese clima, se lo tenía que pensar un poco, no lo esperó pero el teléfono sonó, con sorna y sueño se levantó a contestar.- ¿Aló?

– _¿Harry?_ –Dijo el lord al otro lado del teléfono.-

– No, el rey de Inglaterra… ¿Y esa repentina llamada?

– _Bueno, su alteza, quería preguntarte como está el clima allá…_

– Con lluvias obviamente… gracias al incompetente del hechizo…

– _Tenemos que actuar rápido_,_ ¡Ya voy Lucius¿Qué no vez que estoy ocupado? _–Le gritó de mal humor.-

– Cuelga Tom, a mí encerrado en esta casa lo máximo que puede suceder es que me corte mientras como, o me caiga en el baño, doblándome un tobillo. Sobreviviré.

– _¡Que esperes te digo Nott¿¡O se te olvida que por ti estamos en esta! Crucio _–Dijo sin contemplaciones el Lord, Harry sintió un pinchazo en la cicatriz.-

– Tom¡para! Acuérdate que aunque nos llevemos de maravilla, y tú te la quieras dar de padre ejemplar, sigo sintiendo tus maldiciones…

– _Aún sigo siendo Lord Voldemort, así que ve como te las arreglas. _

– "Jódete" Bueno, y yo aún sigo siendo el Golden boy, así que vamos a ver como nos arreglamos te parece ¿Mi lord?

– _Deja la hostilidad…_

– Maldita conexión¿La ociosidad te mata? Anda para que vuelvas pronto…

– _Maldición Lucius¿Qué no puedes hacer un Avada tú solo? Si están molestando pues mátalos y ya…_

– Ahí irradia nuestra diferencia¿Quieres un reporte del clima?

– _Algo así…_

– Por las próximas 72 horas lloverá, y el problema viene justo de donde Nott erró… ¿Haz pensado contrarrestar el hechizo en la mitad de la estrella?

– _No había pensado en eso_… _Te hubiera traído, serías el único competente entre esta cuerda de inútiles…_

– Gracias por el cumplido.

– _Está bien, Harry, llegaré en cuanto esto se solucione… Dile a Nagini que la quiero aquí, o cuando menos su veneno… **Gut auf Wiedersehen**__adiós Harry. _

– Adiós Tom… –Colocando el auricular.-

– _Nagi..._ –Llamó a la serpiente.-

– _¿Que?_

– _Tom necesita tu veneno, necesita que vallas a su encuentro… _

– _Maldito crío _–Mencionó refiriéndose a Tom.- _no hagas nada extraño… Me voy _–Dijo esfumándose.-

– Ahora, sí quedé solo aquí… será mejor ir a ver que hago…

Las horas pasaban lentas, muchísimo más de lo acostumbrado, simplemente podía quedarse leyendo o viendo la maldita lluvia caer, empezó a extrañar a sus amigos, a sus profesores, a su antigua vida en peral, en todos lados se escuchaba el silencio camuflado por el viento y las gotas estrellándose contra las ventanas.

Pensar, a él pensar nunca se le daba bien…, siempre terminaba haciéndose daño, pero, en esos momentos los pensamientos venían solos, lo que más le turbaba, era que necesitaba a su mentor, y a su Némesis de nacimiento, sus ironía, sus enseñanzas, Él era la única persona que realmente le entendía, o eso creía Él, Nagini también le hacía falta, otro día había pasado en vela, es que el sueño no le venía en ninguna instancia, Tom le regañaría. Pero, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, el teléfono sonó otra vez.

– Estoy bien ¿cual es tú insistencia llamando?

– ¿Ethan?

– ¿Quién?

– _¿Tú no eres el sobrino de Tom? _

– Ah tú¿Qué sucede?

– _¿Está tú tío allí?_

– No, y no creo que regrese hoy ni mañana, si no tienes más nada que decir, colgaré…

– _Entonces no importa_ _¿Porque tan a la defensiva bonito? Soy uno de sus más agradables mortífagos… _

– No quiero ser descortés pero voy a colgar…

– _Supongo que estás solo ¿No te agradaría ir a disfrutar un rato de la vida? Alguien tan apetecible como tú ¿Eh?_ –La voz sonaba lujuriosa.- _Yo podría enseñarte uno de los mayores placeres de la vida ¿Quieres que valla por ti? _–Harry tiró el teléfono y salió corriendo de ahí con las mejillas coloradas y el corazón palpitándole fuertemente ¿Qué clase de proposición era aquella? Que tipo tan lascivo y molesto, no se había dado cuenta que había salido al patio, siquiera estaba Silver para hacerle compañía, sentía que estaba traicionando a alguien y por ello había reaccionado de esa manera, que extraño, estaba sofocado, de repente sintió como sombras estaban con él, sintió miedo, demasiado y empezó a correr allí estaba el turbio lago, el viento sopló fuertemente dándole de lleno en la cara, estaba todo mojado, se abrazó para darse calor, pero era inútil sabía que estaba bastante lejos de la casa, una ola se alzó tirándolo al lago, jamás se había puesto a nadar en el.-

Estaba ahogándose, eso no lo había predicho, típico, el metiéndose en problemas ¿Cuándo en la vida? En solamente era un imán para ellos, sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban de agua paulatinamente, aquí no importaba si sabías nadar o no, el viento soplaba heladamente, empezaba a caer granito, perfecto ahora si no se moría ahogado, de hipotermia, hoy terminaría allí ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsivo? Le estaban haciendo una sucia proposición pero por teléfono, salió a la superficie a tomar agua, sus labios estaban adquiriendo un color terracota, y su piel estaba tornándose azul.

Cuando pensó que nada lo podría salvar sintió que algo lo jalaba tratando de sacarlo de allí, lo que fuese lo que fuese, le colocó toscamente en la orilla, y allí se desmayó. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero sintió un molesto rayo de sol en la cara lo cual lo hizo despertar, se levantó pero apenas lo hizo empezó a vomitar agua y agua, la cual se había colado a sus pulmones, el agua salía mezclada con sangre, se sentía mareado, la lluvia había cesado por algunos momentos. Se levantó y se fue dentro dando tumbos, había perdido sus lentes, en aquel desastre.

Cuando llegó, estaba Lizy histérica, al verlo este por poco y no se desmayaba, estaba tan cansando.

– ¿AMO HARRY COMO SE LE OCURRE SALIR¡Amo Tom me va a matar si a usted le pasa algo¿QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO?

– No grites, te lo imploro… –Dijo tambaleándose, faltaban poco tiempo para que Él llegara, estaba en problemas, la elfa se lo llevó tele transportándolo, cuando lo secó, vistió y medio arregló, acostado, vio que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.-

– Amo Harry, está ardiendo en fiebre… ¿Por que salió amo Harry¿Por qué? Aparte casi toda la noche… –El moreno tenía la vista fija en un punto invisible de su cuarto.- ¡Harry!

– Soy un idiota… –Sentándose en la cama, aturdido.- Pensaba que estaba fallándole a alguien ¿Pero a quién? Soy un estúpido… ¡Simplemente por una estúpida llamada!

– Tranquilícese… –El ojiverde empezó a toser, y sentía más húmeda la boca de los normal, aún tenía agua en sus pulmones, las lágrimas empezaron a caer, le puso una mano en la cabeza.- ¡Merlín bendito! –Exclamó en voz baja la elfa, el chico estaba ardiendo en fiebre, había pillado un resfriado, si no era una pulmonía, y otra vez empezaba a llover, una tormenta eléctrica, Lizy desapareció y volvió con unas pociones, Harry estaba acostando con la respiración entrecortada, le hizo beber algo que el moreno rechazó terminantemente, tenía ¿Cuánto tiempo sin comer dulce? Si, tenía una baja de azúcar, muchas cosas estaban pasando muy rápido, otra vez la bendita tos.- Espero que no tenga una pulmonía –Dijo mandando a buscar a un doctor urgentemente.- Por favor amito tómese esto… se lo pido amo Harry, se sentirá mejor…

– No quiero… No creo que nada pase por mi garganta…

– El doctor ya está en camino Lizy, Dom, lo mandó a llamar personalmente, pero, hay que esperar…

– ¡No podemos esperar Dom¡El amo Harry está enfermo!

– ¡Oh no¡El amito se molestará mucho! –Dijo el elfo empezando a preocuparse, volvió la vista al moreno el cual había caído en un sueño intranquilo, por que no sentía muy bien las piernas, y se sentía muy pesado, además no podía respirar bien, la elfa le colocaba pañitos fríos en la frente y a la altura de la ingle, pero nada parecía disminuir la fiebre, cuando el Medimago llegó, cinco horas después Lizy estaba a punto del suicidio.-

– Creo que me llamaron urgentemente ¿A quién debo ver?

– Señor, al amo señor, está muy enfermo… –Cuando entró vio, a lo que suponía debía ser el Golden boy.-

– ¿Harry Potter? –El ojiverde volteó, con un solo ojo abierto, sus mejillas ardían, al igual que sus ojos y aparte no podía enfocar muy bien que digamos, estaba cubierto con sábanas hasta el cuello.-

– ¡Atiéndalo¿Qué importa quien sea? –Dijo empujándole, este apareció una silla y se sentó.-

– A ver, abre la boca, y di ah –El menor no quería cooperar mucho que digamos.- Si no lo haces no podré ayudarte, está bien –Dijo colocando su mano en el pecho del moreno, cerró los ojos y empezó a redactar su diagnostico, quitó las manos rápidamente.- Tienes una sobre carga de magia, baja de azúcar, y algo como pulmonía, chico. No podrás levantarte en una semana ¿Puedes hablar bien?

– No –Dijo ronco, el doctor se colocó unos lentes, quitándole la camisa, y revisándole los pulmones.-

– Hay en magos, que las enfermedades corren más rápido, pero también se va más rápido, su metabolismo es demasiado lento, causando este tipo de reacciones…, tomaste demasiada agua ¿Qué querías ahogarte? Vas a necesitar reposo absoluto, comer mucho helado, para lo de la baja de azúcar, líquidos, porque sé que tu garganta va a empeorar…, y nada de ejercicios, ya que te desmayarías, tu hipotálamo no quiere cooperar con tu cerebro, causando que este simplemente se concentre el órgano 'rebelde', posiblemente sientas que estas perdiendo la movilidad en alguno de tus miembros… ¿Me explico bien?

– Perfectamente, estoy enfermo, no idiota…

– ¿Por qué casi te ahogas?

– Salí, no me había dado cuenta, que llegué al lago el viento sopló muy duro… –Tos de por medio, y los ojos empezaron a arder.- Una ola me arrastró y había muchos remolinos…

– Chico, tienes demasiada suerte, un poco más, y hubieras muerto… –Harry se llevó una mano a la cara.- ¿Qué te sucede?

– Tom me matará…

– ¿Qué?

– Y eso que me dijo que no me metiera en líos…

– ¿Está algún familiar humano con Él que pueda hablar?

– No… todos están de viaje…

– Bueno¿Harry? Supongo ¿No?

– Sí… –El doctor empezó escribir en un papel de récipe.- No uses tu magia al menos que sea necesario, y procura descansar, esa es la clave fundamental cuando uno está enfermo y la que todo el mundo obvia… También tendrás que tomarte estás pociones, y que bueno que me llamaron a tiempo, sino, hubiéramos tenido que internarte en St. Mugo…

– ¡Que internarlo¡Ni en sueños, el amito llegaría lanzando maldiciones! –Dijo alterada Luzy.-

– Emmm, está familia es un poco extraña…, ten –Dijo entregándole el récipe a Harry.- cumple a todo al pie de la letra, si no quieres empeorar… ¿vale? Dentro de una semana llama a tú médico de confianza o a mí…

– ¿U… una semana! Ahora si creo que me voy a desmayar…

– ¿Qué¡No! –Dijo el traumado doctor, aguantándolo para que no se diera contra el espaldar, cuando lo vio de cerca no se había percatado de su belleza hasta ahora, sintió como un feeling magnético que lo obligaba a acercarse, estaba a escasos centímetros de probar esos labios, un humo plateado empezó a salir de la boca del médico, siendo absorbido por Harry, el ojiverde lo separó a tiempo, con un empujón y gritando a la vez.-

– ¡No lo haga! –Este parpadeó, parecía haber despertado del trance en el que había caído.-

– Perdón… ¿Qué sucedió? –El doctor salió de allí corriendo.-

– Harry volteó la cara¡_Exume Corporeo_! –Gritó Harry apuntándolo con su mano, antes de que el médico empezara a volverse loco, y saliera corriendo de allí, el cuerpo se evaporó en un humo negro y un espantoso grito.- No viviré, Tom, me matará, y si no lo hace Él, la enfermedad lo ¡hará!

– Tranquilícese amo, dudo que el amo Tom haga semejante cosa, el amo es bueno con usted, lo ama… –Harry esto último no lo escuchó ya que, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y la cicatriz, acaba de colapsar, el lord había comenzado a reparar el error que un imbécil había cometido, allí se desmayó.- Hay Dios, no dejes que nada malo le pase, por su bien y todos los habitantes de esta casa, vivos o no… –A sapiencias de que no podía hacer nada, se fue a preparar las pociones, y a tener todo listo para cuando el señor llegara, se armaría la grande, y Harry pagaría los platos rotos aparte empeoraría su situación, solo esperaba que no llegara a mucho, como para tener que hospitalizarle. ¿Por qué no le había prestado más atención? Sabías que el chico se metía en problemas, de sólo estar sentado en una silla, además, era claro síntoma de que no había dormido en días, y ahora mataba o mejor dicho borraba la existencia de un ser humano ¿Qué más podía pasar?-

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, una puerta se oyó abrirse.

– Luzy, ya estoy aquí… ¡Luzy!

– A… a… amo… ¿Llegó tan pronto?

– Yo le dije a Dom que llegaría a esta hora… las cosas se solucionaron rápido, por la respuesta apropiada… –La elfa volteó y allí estaba el elfo pidiendo perdón y dándose contra la pared.- ¿Qué sucedió Lizy? –Mirándola duramente.- ¡Estoy esperando!

– ¡Ahh! –Gritó Lizy, Draco se echó un poco para atrás, su padre lo sostuvo para evitar que cayera, la elfa estaba en el piso asustada.-

– ¿Quién me falta aquí?

– ¡Señor no lo valla a despertar, no ha pasado unos agradables tres días que digamos! –Dijo arrodillándose a sus pies.-

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Hay dios! –Pronunció asustada, había metido la pata.-

– ¡Mimí¡Lumi!

– ¡Si¡Amo! –Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.-

– Perdonen por interrumpir pero, Lizy el amo Harry despertó y está vomitando… –Ok ahora todos sabían que era su fin.-

– Me estoy liando… –Dijo Draco, confundido.- ¿Alguien más vive aquí?

– No lo sé hijo…

– Ustedes dos, pónganlos en algún cuarto¿Qué demonios le pasó a Harry?

– _¡Te lo dije¡¿Qué te costaba llamarlo todos los días! _–Dijo Nagini.-

– ¡Ya no empieces!

– Por aquí señores…

– ¡Donde demonios está!

– Aquí estoy Tom, ya…, no te las des cobres con las pobres almas inocentes… –Dijo caminando hacía donde estaba su castigo lo sabía, lo presentía, el ojirojo pudo ver que estaba más pálido de lo normal y también más delgado.-

– ¿Qué demonios te pasó¡Te dejé solo, solamente por un día!

– Emmm… –Dijo respirando mal.-

– Señores, síganme por favor –Dijo empujándoles educadamente, pero, los Malfoy's ni se movían, no veían bien entre la oscuridad.-

– Vamos a hablar en otro lugar…

– Estás ardiendo en fiebre… –Dijo colocándole una mano en la frente.-

– Ya lo sé¡Llevo diez horas en el mismo plan! He batido mí record…

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Señores vámonos! –Dijo tocándolos y tele transportándolos.-

– ¡He matado a otra persona! –El moreno empezando a alterar de nuevo.-

– ¿Qué?

– Por poco y no me muero ahogado, estoy con una seria baja de azúcar mezclado con una pulmonía, y hice una maldición que está más prohibida que el Avada… –Tom se pasó una mano por el cabello, y suspiró tanto en tampoco tiempo.-

– Recuérdame jamás dejarte solo… ¿Estás regularmente bien? –Esto era impredecible, ni un grito, no regaño, se sentía el ser más miserable del mundo, el ojiverde empezó a llorar.- ¿A quien mataste?

– Al médico que me atendió, se estaba volviendo loco, cuando me trató de besar, le estaba robándole sus poderes… Tom, soy un monstruo… –En esas circunstancias, era imposible hablar con él, odiaba que Harry fuera su igual en poder en estos momentos, la única manera que tenía de dormirlo era con ayuda de una poción o… o esa opción quedaba descartada.-

– Escucha…

– No quiero escuchar nada… –Era hora de usar el plan desesperado… se arrepentiría de esto después, agarró a Harry con un poco de fuerza por los brazos, lo levantó, cerró los ojos, y unió sus labios, el ojiverde sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, cerró los ojos, y todos sus músculos se relajaban, era como la cuarta vez que lo desmayaban en el día, Tom sostuvo la cabeza para evitar que se dañara, lo cargó suavemente, ya se había encariñado demasiado, pero, jamás le daría la razón a Nagini, ni siquiera en su mente, eso era aún un secreto para Él, se lo llevó a su cuarto…, ahora que tenía invitados, problemas, fue lo único que le vino a la mente, lo acostó en la cama, se cambió y se acostó a su lado, aún estaba prendido en fiebre, mañana pensaría todo con más calma, ahora lo único que sentía era como todo le daba vueltas por el cansancio.-

A la mañana siguiente, aún sentía el cansancio intrínsico en todos sus huesos, músculos y articulaciones, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse a Harry usándolo como almohada, con los labios entreabiertos y el rubor debido a la fiebre que aún persistía. ¿Qué le tenía preparado el caprichoso destino? Suspiró, no sé quería ni enterar. El ojiverde tosió, y sintió más calor del acostumbrado por la fiebre, el ojirojo le colocó una mano en la frente, y era hora de llevarlo a un médico o algo que se le pareciera, pero él estando presente, para evitar algún desagradable hecho, como el de hace pocos días, el Gryffindor, abrió un ojo, al sentir una mano en su frente, y se encontró, descansando plácidamente en el pecho del heredero de Slytherin, quería volver a desmayarse, no se sentía con ganas de enfrentarse con el hombre al cual estaba usando de almohada.

Se levantó con pesar, quedó encima de sus rodillas, con la cabeza baja y las manos soportando la mayoría del peso del cuerpo. Sus sentimientos le decían que empezara a llorar, pero su cabeza le decía que mejor fuera él que diera la primera palabra.

– Es mejor que vallamos a un médico –Dijo sentándose, y pasándose una mano por el cabello, para medio arreglarlo, y luego recordó que los Malfoy's estaban aquí, y que Draco se quedaría una semana con ellos.-

– ¿A un médico? –Dijo en un susurro.- Ya me vio un médico, y me dijo lo que tenía que tomar…

– Hay otra cosa… –El moreno cayó de nuevo en la cama.-

– ¿Qué otra cosa?

– Draco, se va a quedar una semana aquí…

– ¿Una semana? –Dijo alzando la voz, lo cual hizo que sintiera que se les desgarraban las cuerdas vocales.- Tom¿una semana de aquí o de allá? –Dijo volviéndosele a acercar.-

– ¿Cómo?

– ¿El Giratiempo?

– Mierda… –Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Me había olvidado completamente de eso… con razón pasaron tantas cosas…

– ¿Piensas que Malfoy y yo podemos convivir juntos en una misma casa sin matarnos, por aproximadamente un mes? Además¿Cómo piensas explicar que ahora vivo contigo¿Se te olvidó que yo sigo siendo Harry Potter?

– Dudo, que ellos vallan y se lo digan a Dumbledore, un poco irracional tu recelo…

– No lo digo por eso…, hay Tom, has lo que te de la gana ¿Si? Simplemente déjame tratar de salir de esta, con los menores traumas posibles…

– ¿Vas a bajar a desayunar?

– No puedo caminar. Ayer por poco y no me desmayo intentándolo, además, mi visión se ve un poco turbada porque no sé donde dejé mis lentes…

– Reformulemos ¿Tienes hambre?

– Algo, esas pociones lo que hacen es jalarme energía, y como yo me alimento más que todo de magia, me da más hambre de la común…

– Deberías quedarte siempre enfermo, hablas precioso en ese tono –Irónicamente.- Cuando menos se te entiendo todo y no te vas a la carrera…

– Ja, ja, Voldemort, que gracioso… ¡Oye¿Se puede saber que demonios haces¡Bájame Riddle!

– Te voy a llevar al comedor deja de patalear…

– Tom ¡Déjame! –Pero, el Lord lo mínimo que estaba haciendo era prestarle atención a los ruegos, si es que a eso se le podía llamar de semejante manera. Cuando llegaron al comedor aún estaba vacío.-

– ¿De donde sacas tanta fuerza?

– ¿Te importa?

– Tu fuente es inagotable… –Dijo y Harry apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, cuando en ese momento apareció Lizy, que había sentido que había llegado alguien al comedor.-

– ¡Amo Harry que hace fuera de su cama! –Le empezó a regañar la elfa.- ¡El doctor dijo que no se podía levantar¡Si no lo tendrían que internar!

– Yo lo traje Lizy, deja de reñirle, si come en el cuarto se enfermará más, lo que necesita es cambiar de ambiente¿Qué te parece si mejor traes el desayuno?

– Si, si señor –Dijo yendo a cumplir la orden de su amo rápidamente, en ese momento, entraron los Malfoy vestidos y arreglados, a Tom se le había pegado la mala manía de Harry de no cambiarse al menos de que tuviera algo que hacer, y la manía era de Harry, por lo tanto el otro no la había erradicado.-

– My lord…

– Si Lucius deja las formalidades y si vas a pasar, pasa y siéntate de una vez… –Justo en ese momento el ojiverde encontró una forma de mejorar, enviándole un poco de su sufrimiento por medio de la conexión, le había empezado un dolor de cabeza, Draco solo hizo una pequeña inclinación, el moreno, estaba sentado en forma india en la silla, Harry cambió su color de sus ojos a un azul verdoso, era lo único que podía hacer con el miserable poder que traía encima.-

– Creo que no me va a dar tiempo de desayunar, tengo que ir en busca de Narcisa… –Harry interceptó sus miradas.-

– Dudo que haya pasado mucho tiempo en el mundo normal… –Dijo mirando a Tom.-

– En realidad…, aunque tendría que sacar la cuenta.

– ¿A que se refieren?

– Que en esta casa por medio de un Giratiempo el tiempo, va de difernte manera, aquí debemos estar a mediados de septiembre, o algo parecido… –Explicó con voz cansado el joven.-

– A ti jamás te había visto…

– Soy Ethan Riddle… –Dijo Harry, diciendo el mismo nombre que le había dicho al pervertido que había causado todo su infortunio.-

– Es mi sobrino, como mi hermanastra está de viaje en viaje, y el está indispuesto de salud, vino a pasar las vacaciones conmigo, va en su sexto año en Durmstrang… –Inventando la primera historia que se le vino a la mente.-

– ¿Sabes hablar búlgaro? –Preguntó interesado Lucius, nunca había tenido la _dicha _de conocer algún familiar de Lord Voldemort.-

– No, en Durmstrang para los ingleses, hablamos inglés, el colegio es bilingüe, porque yo nací y estudié en Hogwarts, por algún tiempo, pero, se hablar francés, es cómico no tiene nada que ver… –En ese momento se sirvió la comida y empezaron, ya que no había ningún tipo de apuro, Harry estaba tomándose la poción y Voldemort un poco de jugo cuando Lucius hizo un comentario fuera de lugar.-

– Por un momento pensé que era su hijo –El ojiverde por ahora azul, por poco y no escupe la medicina, que tampoco es que supiera agradable, y Tom se atragantó elegantemente con su bebida.-

– ¿Qué elocuencias dices Lucius¿En que momento yo di señales de tener un heredero o algo así?

– ¡Dios libre! –Exclamó cuando pudo hablar.-

– ¿Cuándo podré salir?

– Cuando quieras, pero, debe ser de noche, o algo así, no lo tenemos muy en claro, la última que salimos, fue con Nichole ¿no? –Dijo mirándolo.-

– Sí, creo… –Cuando terminaron de comer, y _Ethan_ ayudado, casi cargado por Tom, se fueron a despedir de Lucius el cual había decidido irse, estaban en la puerta, hicieron las despedidas pertinentes y simplemente quedaron Harry, Tom y Draco.- Tengo una pregunta ¿Con respecto a tu magia?

– Prohibida totalmente…, o no sale o sale demasiado¿Por? –Le dijo sentándose en el mueble a descansar, no le agradaba la situación.- Podemos estudiar solamente la teoría claro, aunque sea aburrido como nunca. –Una pequeña lechuza llamada Pig, entró volando, y dejó una carta encima de sus piernas, para luego salir un poco azorada y asustada de allí.- No creo que sean buenas noticias… –Draco se sentía totalmente ignorado simplemente su mirada iba y venía por los dos hombres, la verdad es que estaba preocupado por vivir tanto tiempo por el Lord, pero, ahora que lo veía era un ser humano común y corriente, hasta provocaba verlo.-

– ¿Crees que Dumbledore se haya tragado esa MENTIRA? –Le preguntó remarcando la última letra.-

– A ver… ¿Quieres que te la lea?

– Obviamente…

– Dice¡Hola! Bueno, si tú crees eso, me parece que estás siendo un poco injusto de tú parte. Antes de seguir con esto yo creo que deberíamos terminar la farsa, se nota a Leguas que lo escribió Ron…

– ¿Algo que yo deba saber? –Preguntó Malfoy suavemente.-

– Si, muchas cosas, pero déjale terminar la carta…

– Bueno, dice sin omisiones¡Hola Harry¿En que parte de tú depresión te perdimos? Está bien que aún estés un poco dolido por lo de Sirius, pero ¡Por Dios! Si crees eso, me parece que está siendo un poco injusto, a nosotros (Hermione también está escribiendo la carta) No nos importa si Él va tras de ti, nos dolió haber leído, eso Dumbledore dijo que si esa era tú decisión no podríamos forzarte, pero ¿Podrías recapacitar¡De verdad tenemos ganas de verte! Sé que Remus es lo único que a lo mejor que atraía para visitar el Grimmauld place, porque desgraciadamente aquí estamos, pero, supongo que una vez que dices no es no, si en algún momento tus vacaciones se hacen muy insoportables, aún nos puedes llamar… Lo demás, no es necesario leerlo…

– Cuando menos no armaron tanto alboroto…

– Todo el que leía la carta caía en una especie de trance por el aroma que tenía¿Recuerdas aquella poción? –Dijo cambiando el color de ojos y la voz, ya no soportaba más.-

– Muy Slytherin…

– ¿Potter? –Dijo Malfoy totalmente incrédulo.-

– Ya era hora de que lo sacara por contexto… –Dijo el lord irónicamente.-

– Hola Malfoy ¿Teniendo unas lindas vacaciones?

– Si unas vacaciones infartadas, Potter… que ¿Traicionando a tu alcahueta?

– Jaja Malfoy, y tú empezando… –Tom miró fríamente a Harry.-

– Espero que me lo hagas llevadero¿Escuchas Harry? No quiero peleas, si te veo en esas sabes lo que te puede pasar… –Dijo en forma amenazadora.-

– ¡Entonces deberías hacerle la misma amenaza a él y hacer la balanza igual! –Le dijo mandándole una mala mirada.- A mí solo no me amenaces…

– ¡Liquídense si así son más felices! Pero, hoy tengo que trabajar, y tú estás casi muriéndote así que procura… Cero ruido, y será mejor que le vallas diciendo las pocas pero importantes reglas que existen en esta casa…

– ¡No!

– No te estoy preguntando… cualquier cosa, está Nagini o los elfos, estoy hablando enserio… –Se fue y unos minutos después se escuchó un fuerte portazo.-

– Malfoy…

– ¿Mucho que contar?

– En realidad no…

– Claro, quiero ver la cara de Weasel cuando se entere… el niño de oro vive estrechamente relacionado con el Dark lord… y ni se diga de la sangre sucia.

– Piensa lo que quieras Malfoy, pero, di una palabra y te juro que acabas en menos de que abras la bocaza, hurón…

– ¡jaja! Mira como tiemblo…

– Créeme que lo harás, pero, no ahora…, necesito llegar a mi cama… –Dijo sintiéndose mareado, de nuevo necesitaba las benditas medicinas que lo ayudaban a dimitir los efectos de su enfermedad, esperaba que esto no durara mucho, Tom se molestaría las clases, lo único que podía pensar era en el moreno de ojos rojos, además, necesitaba seguir practicando, que coño hacía Malfoy ahí, jodiéndole como siempre la paciencia, se acostó en el mueble, quería asearse, y después irse a dormir.-

– ¿'Tas enfermito Potty? Pobre…

– Me estoy muriendo Malfoy… no sé ni como te estoy respondiendo… no siento mucho de mis músculos… "Tom, necesito un poco de ayuda…" –Le mandó mentalmente al Lord antes de caer desmayado o dormido, no lo tenía demasiado claro.-

– "¿Esa fue la voz de Harry?" –Dijo Tom, terminándose de secar el cabello, tenía un pantalón azul y sin camisa, la cual se podía ver un torso plano, algo pálido y bastante trabajado, tantos ajetreos se suponía que debían ayudar, además, el trabajo de Lord Voldemort no era nada fácil, asomó la cabeza fuera de la habitación, y no vio nada, así que decidió ir a buscarlo, muchas veces había recibido esos mensajes esporádicos del moreno.- ¿Harry?

– No tengo ni la menor idea si está dormido o despierto señor –Dijo Malfoy, quedándose un poco estupefacto por lo que sus ojos veían, aunque como todo buen Malfoy, sabía esconder a la perfección sus emociones, que hombre…, no sólo tenía todo el poder mágico que deseara, sino, que también tenía un cuerpo de padre y señor nuestro, tomando poco en cuenta a Draco, este se acercó a Harry y le colocó una mano en la frente.-

– Esta bendita fiebre… ¡Luzy!

– ¡Amo! –Dijo llegando inmediatamente.-

– ¿Qué doctor atendió a Harry? –Dijo alzándolo en brazos.-

– Emmm, bueno, un joven que en algún momento fue mortífago, pero…, supongo que sabe que…

– Fue asesinado por Harry, lo sé, el mismo me lo dijo, en un momento de delirio… llama a Edipo…

– ¡Usted va a dejar que ese viejo lo toque? –Le dijo la elfa.-

– No te estoy preguntando, además, no tengo pensado que suceda lo de hace poco… –¿Eso se podía llamar¿Celos? Pensó Draco, por unos momentos, el lord estaba celoso de que alguien más pudiera tocar más de lo que él había llegado a Potter, se estaba cayendo el mundo…, y él, estaba de testigo allí para verlo¿Esos eran celos? Se volvió a preguntar el rubio con cara de confusión.-

– _¿Celoso My Lord? _–Dijo Nagini la cual había escuchado eso último, y recordando como había devorado a Harry con la mirada la última vez que lo había visto en shorts y camiseta, no se extrañaba de que algo poco pensable estuviera pasando por la cabecita confundida de Tom, el cual, jamás se había sentido atraído por ningún ser humano, y por lo tanto lo desconcertaba, y su querido ojiverde suponía que también se sentía desconcertado por haber conocido la parte humana de su Némesis y eso le estaba empezando a afectar, era hora de que esos dos se unieran, y disfrutaran de sus vidas, y ese rubio lo iba a ayudar, quisiera o no ¿Qué mejor que los celos para darse cuenta que alguien te importaba más de lo que crees?-

– _¡Fuera de aquí, cuaima!_ –Le dijo aún con Harry en brazos, mientras lo llevaba a su cuarto con Malfoy detrás, cuando entraron, el rubio fue el que más se sorprendió, ese de verdad era el cuarto de Harry Potter, no solo por como estaba decorado, sino, porque en la puerta estaba grabada su nombre en plata, todo el cuarto estaba con fotos, pergaminos dispersados, un cuaderno negro encima del escritorio, una cadena, el baúl a los pies de su cama, el corcho con tantas cosas, algunas en francés, latín, parsel, un calendario, cartas, etc., era como si realmente viviera allí y fuera un habitante más de la casa, claro, que lo primero que se te cruza a la mente es que vive en el calabozo más apartado de la luz alimentado con agua sucia, pero¿Quién lo diría? Parecía el hijo perdido del mago más temido por todos los tiempos.- El es un inquilino más de esta casa Draco… –Dijo acostando a Harry en su cama, el cual hoy tenía un cubrecama rojo sangre, y su revés era negro petróleo, y sus acostumbradas sábanas blanco inmaculado.-

– ¿Perdón?

– Que el vive aquí en calidad de mi sobrino, todos lo que lo conocen creen que es Ethan Riddle… ¿Por qué lo habría de mantener en un calabozo? Espero que lo trates si no como me estuvieras tratando a mí, porque tiene tu misma edad, cuando menos lo respetes, créeme el tiene mucho más de Slytherin que tú.

– Si usted lo dice My lord…

– Señor…

– Dime.

– El médico a llegado… ¿Usted va a permitir que esa cosa ponga las manos sobre Harry?

– Por supuesto que sí…

– _¡Lo muerdo! _–Dijo Nagini.- _Que aberración tan horrible… _

– Buenas tardes… –Dijo un hombre anciano, gordinflón, con muchas arrugas, sus ojos negros estaban rodeados por un globo ocular amarillo, su piel era rosada con muchas pecas.- Señor… –Al verlo se arrodilló ante Tom.-

– Más tarde Edipo, ahora necesito que lo cures, si es posible para ya… necesito trabajar…

– My lord…, tenga –Dijo la elfa, ofreciéndole una camisa, el cual, este aceptó sin entender que el porque le habían dado la camisa.-

– Le presento a mí pupilo… el será el que me reemplace –El chico era igual al padre con miles de años menos y un mejor cuerpo.- Es mi hijo.

– Señor –Le dijo inclinándose, el lord le devolvió la inclinación.-

– Bueno, salgan, yo les avisaré cuando termine…

– Draco, espera afuera y llévate a Nagini, si te muerde no te muevas así el veneno no correrá… –El rubio se llevó a la serpiente la cual lanzaba injurias contra el lord y ese horrible doctor.- Yo me quedaré aquí, si se sale de control, hay que tratarlo con maneras especiales…

– Tome asiento My lord… –Este hizo lo que se indicaba, el doctor empezó a realizar el chequeo fácilmente con Harry dormido profundamente o lo que era igual desmayado, le revisó la respiración, la vista, sus pulmones, hasta que empezó a guardar todo, y el ojirojo empezaba a sentirse ansioso aunque nadie lo hubiera notado.- He de empezar, por el principio, si la magia del chico no fuera de ese calibre hubiera muerto inmediatamente después de que su hipotálamo, perdiera conexión con el cerebro… –Tom iba a abrir la boca pero este continuó.- Le apliqué una inyección que ya resolvió el problema, pero, esa inyección no va a bajar la fiebre, más bien la va aumentar hasta que se restablezcan los sistemas normales, también, una especie hipoglucemia, porque su nivel de glucosa o mejor dicho azúcar…

– No soy idota sé que es la glucosa, glicemia y todos esos términos diabéticos…

– Es insuficiente, la azúcar es mala en exceso pero es necesario para el cuerpo, lo que puedo hacer por eso, es mandarlo a comer bastante helado y gelatina, que normalmente no son repugnantes a las personas que no les gusta la azúcar, otra cosa que pude observar, es que sus pulmones están algo trastornados por un reciente intento de ahogo, por eso la sensación de gripe, pero, eso se acomoda sólo y no es nada preocupante, además, está súper alterado emocionalmente por algún hecho que lo perturba, y lo más curioso es que tiene severas hematomas internas, mal curadas…

– ¿Eh?

– Si, son heridas resentidas, es decir, si son mal curadas quedan en el cuerpo y hacen que se valla debilitando… además, varías cruciactus indirectas… y solamente me queda decir, que todo esto se lo tiene que tomar, que duerma hoy, y mañana podrá volver a todas sus actividades normales, pero no pueden olvidar las medicinas, eso es importante si no quiere una recaída…

– Gracias por la consulta… Dom, que es el único que elfo hombre, a él le podrá pasar la cuenta…

– Sí, un placer haberlo vuelto a ver, como estamos de vacaciones…

– Falta poco para volver de nuevo Edipo…

– Te recomiendo que lo levantes y que se de un baño de agua fría luego que coma algo caliente y no se pare más de allí, por lo que resta… vámonos hijo.

– Adiós señor.

– Placer –Nagini fue la primera en entrar y enrollarse en el cuerpo de Harry, este al sentir una cosa fría deslizándose por su cuerpo abrió un ojo.- Despertaste.

– Sí¿Qué sucedió?

– Nada, ahora, es hora de que te des un buen baño, luego comas y tienes prohibido levantarte hasta mañana, que te quiero ver corriendo como siempre, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

– Claro, claro, como digas… –Pesado, pero agradecido de poder moverse se fue al baño, era increíble mañana volvería su vida normal.-

**TBC…**


	6. Dark Loops

**Lazos oscuros**

**Capítulo sexto**: _Lazos oscuros_.

**Advertencias:**Slash, Tom x Harry, OOC Out of character.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa mañana, volvía haber alguien corriendo por toda la casa como era costumbre, Tom estaba terminando unos detalles de un informe, Malfoy seguía durmiendo, Silver, corriendo tras Harry ladrando alegremente, Nagini, descansando en una silla al lado de Tom, los elfos, haciendo lo que les gusta, el servir, así terminamos el recuento de lo que hacía la gente de esa peculiar casa.

Como a las doce del mediodía todos coincidieron en el comedor, hambrientos, aunque para esas personas, no era una palabra, más bien, dejémonos como que era la hora de comer, Tom, estaba vestido con su típica vestimenta negra, Harry, tenía uno mono verde y una sudadera blanca con gris después de haberse bañado y arreglado, Draco, tenía una camisa plateada y un pantalón negro.

– Buenas tardes –Dijo Harry cordialmente aunque lo que realmente quería era romperle el cuello a Malfoy.-

– Buenas tardes –Respondió de igual manera Draco, la serpiente se le enrosco a Harry en el cuello y empezó la conversación mientras traían el almuerzo que era servido a la una en punto, ahora que todo había vuelto a una relativa normalidad.-

– _Se nota que no lo tragas ni a la fuerza…_

– _¿Es tan obvio? _–Le preguntó irónicamente.-

– _Sabes que es lindo… _–El ojigris miraba entretenido su vaso, el ojirojo, no había prestado atención hasta que oyó lindo, y el ojiverde estaba un tanto abochornado, ahí empezaba su plan de casamentera, que con su instinto animal no se equivocaba, a Harry le atraía Tom y viceversa y Draco no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento.-

– _Ni muerto, voy a aceptar lo que acabas de decir… _–Dijo moviendo el vaso distraídamente.-

– _¿Eres gay? _–Le preguntó. Potter dejó caer el vaso, rompiéndolo, Riddle escupió el jugo atragantándose, Malfoy los miró a todos extrañados.-

– ¿Sé puede saber que clase de preguntas son esas Nagini? –Dijo aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sin cambiar a Parsel.-

– ¿Por qué me preguntas semejante cosa Nagini? –Apuntó el Golden Boy reparando el vaso con las mejillas ardiendo.-

– Me siento totalmente excluido… –Recordó el príncipe Slytherin que estaba allí.-

– _Tengo curiosidad… _

– A ver si dejas esa curiosidad de lado… es indecente… –Tom.-

– El tiene razón…, además, no tengo pensado responder esa pregunta…

Se levantaron de la mesa, y se dirigieron a seguir con sus respectivas clases, pero esta vez Malfoy estaba cordialmente invitado, claro si fuera por Harry, lo hubiera sacado a patadas, pero en fin, no podía hacer nada, no vieron mucho más de teoría, ya que tenían que estar interrumpiendo porque cada tres horas Harry tenía que estar tomándose una medicina y digerirla antes de continuar.

A día siguiente fue lo mismo, pero ese día era especial ya que Harry y Tom, se batirían para decidir hasta cuando el ojiverde seguiría viendo clases, cabe decir, que fue un total desastre el moreno era muy bueno, pero el ojirojo era indudablemente mejor, cuando Malfoy no había estado presente para observar su miserable derrota, aunque dudaba que él lo hubiera podido mejorar, ahora veía que tan preparado estaba para salvar el mundo, era totalmente patético, para no llegar a otras palabras más duras hacía su persona.

Después siguieron en clases, como siempre, en realidad lo único que variaba era el tema de los tópicos ya que siempre estaban hasta en la misma posición, Harry sentado mirando fijamente al lord, y éste caminando de un lado a otro mientras explicaba y daba pequeñas demostraciones. En la noche en la que Nagini había dicho la pregunta poco común, el moreno contestó que a él lo que le importaba era que los sentimientos eran recíprocos y en cierta forma aunque no era lo más importante que le diera estabilidad, aunque ahora estando con Tom eso era lo que menos tenía en mente, conseguir pareja. Así que la mujer serpiente, decidió poner en marcha su plan después de haber hecho unas cuantas preguntas poco decorosas, que hicieron a Harry terminar azorado y con las mejillas rojas, aunque no sacó ningún doble sentido de ninguna de las frases de la serpiente. "Aunque mono se vista de seda mono se queda…" Harry Potter, era Harry Potter, hasta el final de los tiempos, y si algo lo caracterizaba, era porque no tenía esa malicia innata Slytherin. Cuando menos no para esas situaciones.

Justo las diez de la noche marcaba el reloj, el ojiverde se estaba metiendo en la cama para dormir después de un arduo día de trabajo como todos los días, apenas toco la bendita almohada cayó como piedra hasta que el despertador como siempre sonara y empezaba de nuevo la rutina, como extrañaba los fines de semana, aunque había veces que se aburría, pero, necesitaba descansar completamente de vez en cuando y eso era algo que el lord se lo permitía, cuando estaba muriéndose o casi en ese estado.

En otra habitación al lado de la que acabamos de dejar, un hombre estaba sin camisa y con un mono negro, y sus pies tocando el frío piso de mármol, una copa de coñac bastante vacía descansaba gracialmente entre sus delgado y largos dedos. Estaba parado de manera sensual, escuchando en un antiguo tocadiscos, una balada llamada Drácula S, mientras pensaba, nada mejor que la música clásica para pensar, lo sacaba de todos sus problemas y lo hacía pensar, solamente en lo que realmente debía.

En estos momentos su cabeza giraba en torno a un ojos verdes que lo más seguro durmiera en esos momentos profundamente soñando con ángeles o el mismo Dios que lo había regalado tantos dotes. Harry Potter, curioso niño, un adulto y un bebé a la vez…, el enigma Potter, lo estaba enloqueciendo, todo lo que se refería a ese joven ojos verdes lo tenía de cabeza, lo tenía que admitir ya de una buena vez, lo estaba volviendo loco, pero ni en sueños iba a dispensar, semejante revelación además, se enamoraba ¿Y después que? Aún seguía siendo a los ojos de su ángel de ojos verdes, el maldito asesino que había acabado con sus padres y con su vida, en menos de lo que podías decir _Avada Kedavra, _tomó otro trago, de la copa, dejándola totalmente vacía, al igual que él, eso era todo lo que sentía un inmenso vacío por dentro…, todo pudo haber sido tan diferente, pero Dumbledore tenía que haberse enterado, que era el heredero de Gryffindor, y por lo tanto iba a quedar prendado a él sin derecho a explicación, ya que el destino era caprichoso como nadie más, estaba en su manos, a igual que en las manos de tiempo. Esos dos entes que llevaban la vida por senderos.

Todos los problemas los había ocasionado ese viejo de ojos azules, si no hubiera tratado de hacer lo que hizo, en séptimo año, ahora no estarían en guerra ni mucho menos, pero, el destino lo quiso así, ahora no había que marchar hacía atrás, tenía lo que había sembrado, ni más ni menos. Aún así dolía, una Sonata, un tanto melancólica sonaba, el lord tenía de nuevo la copa llena, bajó un poco la vista, para fijarse en la tierra y en los árboles, todo estaba verde oscuro, la luna brillaba por periodos cortos de tiempo, haciendo el espacio más lúgubre y triste de lo parecía ser. Sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados, como el collar que colgaba de su cuello, mostrándole su esclavitud…, porque eso era, un esclavo de los ideales de las personas, Salasar Slytherin, ya estaba harto, muggles, o sangre sucias ¿Qué más daba? Es cierto, no eran iguales y ellos eran superiores, pero, no tenían que empezar una guerra por eso…, sus ángeles de la muerte fueron los que desviaron todo, Severus y Lucius, los que consideraba sus amigos, hasta posiblemente sus hijos. ¿Por qué no usó su autoridad cuando podía? ¿Por qué seguir con algo que el no había comenzado? Claro, ahora recordaba…, si su padre tan sólo le hubiera dado un poco de afecto, y en ese orfanato no le hubieran dado tan inhumano trato, nada de esto habría pasado.

Había hablado, claro que lo había hecho ¿Qué humano no hablaría primero? Pero su voz era un suspiro a los oídos de otros, siempre ignorado, y la mayoría de las veces temido, ¿Qué clase de vida era esa? Una que no se había ganado, pero, ya estaba todo como estaba y nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas. Otro trago que vació casi toda la copa, sus ojos, demostraban tristeza, esos ojos no podían mostrar frialdad, eran demasiado cálido, demasiado llamativos, siempre los odió, todo el mundo lo miraba con recelo, como si fuese un demonio que viniera a acabar con todo a su paso, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Eso era herencia Slytherin, todos los herederos debían tener los ojos dorados, al igual que en Gryffindor todos se debían caracterizar por su cabello negro desordenado, tantos traumas, "Poco a poco, la ira se va transformando en odio…" y este último, es un sentimiento incógnito en los humanos, no es algo que tu puedas controlar, o amaestrar a tu voluntad.

Provocaba darse contra la pared hasta quedar inconsciente, pero, Él mejor que nadie sabía –A excepción de Harry tal vez– que eso no resolvería nada, sólo traería más problemas y más problemas, a su ya larga lista de conflictos, como odiaba su vida, no podía decir que no disfrutaba torturando y matando gente; lo necesitaba, era como una droga que aplacaba su frustración dejándolo en un éxtasis, que sólo dejaría el amor quizá, jamás lo había conocido, si había tenido pareja, era simples revolcones y normalmente los terminaba matando o dejándoles locos, sus problemas eran demasiado grande como para compartirlos y en cierta forma sentía que era injusto. Era increíble, uno se limitaba en la vida a se amado y a amar, porque dicen ¿Qué más satisfacción que dar y no recibir? ¡HIPOCRITAS! Eso era lo único que podía decir cuando oía atrocidades semejantes, no por algo existe una ley humana, por naturaleza eres primero tú y después los demás, hasta que el amor llega, y tú persona pasa a ser rezagada por aquella que amas, o ese es el amor verdadero. A lo que nadie llega.

Un brillo rodó por sus ojos circularmente, ese era a lo mejor el único signo que existía para saber que él estaba haciendo magia, un signo que también estaba tomando Harry sin darse cuenta, una silla llegó a su lado, y tomó posesión de ella, el cielo prometía tormenta, o cuando menos algo de lluvia, volteó, allí estaba su exquisita serpiente durmiendo, su piel negra brillaba en la oscuridad, esa persona en cuerpo de animal, había sido la única que lo había tratado como un ser humano digno de amar y ser amado. Su hermana del alma, con la persona que aunque descargara todas sus frustraciones con ella sabía que nunca lo iba a abandonar. Tenía que irse a dormir lo sabía, que hoy era una de esas noches en el que su maldito insomnio prefería hacerlo sufrir hasta el cansancio, vio caer unas gotas al piso, luego, otra, y otra, y otra, hasta que los charcos se formaron en el piso dando paso a la lluvia, sin mucho más, se levantó de la silla, y esta se esfumó, se colocó una camisa, y se acostó en la cama, para tratar de que Morfeo lo aceptara en su mundo, lo cual logró con mucho esfuerzo y meditación.

_Dos personas se miraban fijamente, estaban paradas altivamente, la de menor estatura sonrió, mientras colocaba una mano en lo que parecía la nada, pero, si se acercaba un vidrio delimitaba su espacio, la otra persona colocó las dos manos tratando de alcanzarla, tocándole a través del vidrio, tratando de abrazarlo, lloraba, una de ellas lloraba silenciosamente, pero, siempre con esa sonrisa cálida adornando sus labios, siempre disponible para él. _

– _**Te amo** _–_Dijeron los labios moviéndose si emitir ningún sonido, repentinamente bajó las manos que tocaban el pulcro vidrio transparente y empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a que la negrura lo engullera.- **No me olvides te lo imploro… **_–_Sonó un ruego elevándose en el aire.- _

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, escuchaba el despertador sonar, colocó una mano para apagar el ruidoso aparato, se sentó colocando sus manos sobre sus piernas, ¿Había estado soñando? Era lo más extraño que había soñado en años, cuando menos todo lo demás, había tenido coherencia… miró hacía la ventana, había llovido toda la noche, las gotas caían delicadas de la ventana a unirse con la madre tierra, un arco iris se alzaba impresionante adornando las blancas nubes con el cielo azul, y el sol destellando causando tan maravilloso espectáculo, pero, el reloj lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamiento, entró al baño como todas las mañanas, allí estaban los azulejos con porcelana negra el jacuzzi, y regadera, hizo sus necesidades, se cepilló los dientes, y se vistió para empezar a correr, no eran más de las seis de la mañana, y hacía un día espectacular para salir y disfrutar del viento fresco que soplaba.

Luego de haber hecho sus ejercicios matutinos, en los cuales hoy había agregado el yoga, necesitaba despegas su mente, fue al baño, y se desvistió parsimoniosamente, dejando todo doblado encima de inodoro, llegó y empezó a llenar el jacuzzi, mientas se metió en la regadera para asearse, y luego entró su cuerpo en el agua tibia, pensó por algún tiempo, y no más de veinte minutos estaba preparado para irse a desayunar, esta mañana había cambiado totalmente su atuendo, tenía una camisa blanca con letras azules que decía "Sky, place where the angels fall", y un pantalón azul bastante claro, de poliéster con muchos bolsillos y un corte recto y al final se iba ensanchando un poco, unos zapatos de goma, blancos con detalles azules marinos, bajó sin ver el resultado de su ropa, se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Tom, como siempre leyendo el profeta, y a Malfoy, llegando igual con él, aún tenía ganas de estrangularlo.

Si Nagini hubiera estado diseñada para sonreír, lo habría hecho…, hoy comenzaba la fase uno y medio de su plan, había pedido a los elfos que no lavaran ninguna prenda oscura de Harry, agotando su estilo Dark recurriendo a vestirse más angelical, ahora si es escueto de su _hermano_, no se dignaba a subir la vista dudaba que algo sucediera.

– ¿Y eso Potter que decidiste vestirte de esa manera hoy? –Preguntó irónicamente. Bendito Malfoy, sabía que ese la iba a ayudar bastante.-

– No tenía más de donde escoger, recientemente mi vestuario usual desaparece de mi closet… –El moreno ojirojo había parado de leer, para mirarlo, cierto, estaba para montarlo en un pedestal y observarlo por horas, el lord se pateó mentalmente ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?- ¿Alguna novedad?

– No, siempre lo mismo, estupideces del ministerio…

– Aún sigo insistiendo, tú primera prioridad debería ser matar a Fudge, dudo que Lucius no pueda con eso…

– Si acabo con Fudge y a Dumbledore lo eligen como nuevo ministro estaremos en problemas…

– ¿Problemas? Que nueva novedad, ¿Qué haría? Decretar un tratado que prohíba la utilización de magia negra, creo que eso ya lo hicieron –Dijo en tono satírico.- El maneja el ministerio a su antojo, deberías saberlo…

– Lo sé, lo sé… Fudge más bien me da ventaja, así que mientras no moleste mucho se queda donde está…

– Claro, como diga _My lord… _–El mayor lo miró feamente.-

– "Da miedo…" –Pensó Malfoy refiriéndose a la forma tan cercana a la que se trataban, de verdad parecían familia.-

– Draco ¿Hoy también nos acompañas?

– Lamento declinar, pero tengo que hacer los deberes… con su permiso –Dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación.-

– Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar…

– Como quieras Tom…

– _Se te van a salir los ojos… _–Le dijo empezando a molestarle Nagini.-

– _Palabras necias oídos sordos… _

– _Eso lo dijo una vez Harry también… _

– _¡Déjame ya en paz! _–Le dijo imperativo saliendo de allí exasperado, ¿Qué que iban a ver hoy? Lo de todos los días.-

**------- ((Frágiles Intentos)) -------**

– Harry…

– Te estoy escuchando…

– Quiero probar que tan bueno te habías vuelto en la Oclumancy…

– Contra ti, aun no creo poder…

– Entonces tampoco podrás contra Dumbledore…

– Hago lo que puedo, tú quiebras mi mente muy rápido al igual que yo la tuya, ¿Recuerdas? La conexión, nuestras mentes están unidas y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

– A lo mejor tienes razón pero, quiero ver si puedes contra nuestro viejo y _querido _come caramelos…

– Como quieras…

– ¿Sabes como va?

– Snape me dio clases de Oclumancy, la diferencia es que ahora se Legeremens…

– Bueno, empezamos 1, 2, 3… _Legeremens_ –Allí iba de nuevo. Sentir como su mente era invadida no le daba nada de buen prospecto ¿Qué sucedió? Nada, por ahora, el lord trató de bajar sus barreras, pero nada, cinco minutos después pudo entrar a su cabeza y ver a Harry en un salón de té, con una mujer asiática, besándolo, el moreno sacó a Tom de su mente causando que fuera a dar al piso, bueno, eso que estaba sintiendo ahora Voldemort, se llamaba '_celitis aguditis'_ que era una enfermedad que atacaba mayormente a las personas que estaban sufriendo y pasando por un proceso mecánico llamado el enamoramiento.-

– Ahora tengo dolor de cabeza –Dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente, como la curiosidad mató al gato además de picarse y se extenderse.-

– ¿Quién era esa mujer?

– ¿Eh? –Preguntó medio desubicado el moreno que estaba pasando los efectos de la Legeremens.- ¿Qué mujer?

– La de tus recuerdos –Dijo con voz impasible.-

– Cho Chang, una alumna de séptimo…, aunque cuando me di cuenta por lo que me buscaba y que estaba enamorada de Marcul Flint y sabrá Dios de cuanta otra gente, ni siquiera le hablo, en realidad ahora me cae a la patada pero, antes me traía bastante loco y trastornado, casi pierdo un partido de quidditch por una mujer…

– Sé que debe ser patético… ¿Por qué te buscaba?

– Mi apellido, mis poderes, la fama, y poderme ganar agarrando primero ella la Snitch, pero…, la verdad que nada salió como lo planeado…

– Tienes una interesante vida.

– Si, interesantísima… –Agregó en forma irónica.-

– Vamos de nuevo.

– Te voy a coronar como el masoquista del año…

– Cállate Potter, y esta vez espero no ver nada.

– ¡Y yo debo hablar hebreo! –Dijo bajito y fulminando con la mirada a su tutor.-

– _¡Legeremens! _–Y todo empezó otra vez…-

**-------- ((Frágiles Intentos)) --------**

Hoy era el día favorito de Harry, sábado por la mañana, se acurrucó un poco más en las sábanas dormido profundamente, ese día no tenía por que levantarse temprano o saber algo de clases o de Tom molesto. ¡Ah! La gloria. Una serpiente se deslizaba por el piso, le encantaba hacer lo que iba a realizar. Trepó elegantemente por los tubos de la cama, y sin ser sentido se puso a silbar en la lengua de Harry, el cual se levantó asustado.

– ¡Nagini! –Le dijo molesto, había cogido esa manía desde hace varias semanas.-

– _Bueno, días Harry ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

– _Con taquicardia gracias a ti… ¿Se puede saber que pasa?_

– _Me sentía sola… aquí los sábados todo el mundo duerme hasta el fin del mundo…_

– _¿No podías despertar a Tom? _

– _¿¡A ese Slytherin! Si claro…, y luego termino con una cruciactus encima… _

– A que chévere, me encanta –Dijo volviendo a acomodarse para irse de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.-

– _¡No te duermas! _

– Anda a hablar con los elfos Nagini… ellos estarán deseosos de entablar una conversación contigo –Dijo Harry somnoliento de nuevo, se estiró, y se metió las manos entre las piernas y volvió a dormirse, dándole la espalda.-

– _¡HARRY!_ –Le siseo, mordiéndole levemente la pierna sin introducirle el veneno.-

– _¡Nagini anda a molestar Malfoy, Él no hace nada de lo que yo hago de lunes a viernes! _–Pero, el sueño lo empezaba a abandonar y eso no era buena señal.-

– _Solamente quiero pedirte un favor, despierta a Tom, tengo algo importante que decirle… ¡Por favor!_

– _Yo sé cuando estoy cometiendo un suicido y hoy particularmente no amanecí con ganas de morir… _–La serpiente no lo dejaba dormir, y no se iba a cansar, así que se levantó y sin ánimos de nada, entró en el cuarto de Tom, justo en el mismo momento que Malfoy salía del cuarto en pijama, un _crucio _salió volando de la habitación y Harry por poco y no esquiva.- ¡VOLDEMORT QUE QUERÍAS MATARME! –Preguntó molesto, y Tom se levantó mirándolo, sus ojos estaban entre rojos y dorados, a la mención del nombre, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Malfoy.-

– ¿Se puede saber que haces? ¿Por qué entras así?

– Bueno, Nagini estaba desaforada por hablarte, y no me dejaba dormir, así que me pareció justo que tú tampoco durmieras.

– Demonios –Pronunció bajito, en ese momento llegó Silver, que se colocó en las piernas del moreno de ojos verdes y un elfo.-

– Perdóneme si interrumpo algo de vital importancia señores, pero, alguien llegó y exige hablar con ustedes inmediatamente…

– ¿Nosotros? Dudo que alguien más sepa que Harry o Draco están aquí… ¿Qué alega?

– Que ustedes mataron a su buen hijo, ¡Dom, Dom no sabe que hacer amos y señor!

– Teniendo en cuenta que en esta casa se han cometido más asesinatos que vidas… ummmm…

– ¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes mataron a mi pobre hijo! –Dijo una señora toda despelucada, y con los ojos desorbitados, el ojigris alzo una ceja confundido, el ojiverde, miró fijamente a la tipa, tratando de buscar algo en sus recuerdos, mientras que el ojirojo salía del cuarto para tener mejor control de la situación.- ¡O mi pobre hijo!

– ¿Quién sería tan loco como para venir a casa del lord oscuro? –Preguntó Draco fuera de lugar.-

– Es un muggle Tom… –Dijo volteando a mirarle, preocupado, el lord simplemente sacó la varita.- ¡No! –Le dijo bajándole la mano, después se acercó la señora.- ¿De donde saca que nosotros asesinamos a su hijo?

– ¡Un rayo! ¡Un rayo salido de la nada! –Harry tocó a la señora y tuvo que alejarse, los ojos se desorbitaban cada vez más, de repente la señora se empezó a deformar y la cara se le iba tornando marrón como quemada, hablaba gravemente, como poseída, y acercándose al moreno, una barrera marrón los envolvió.- ¡Mi hijo! ¡Devuélvemelo!

– **_¡Evanesco!_** –Dijo Tom, pero fue rechazado, Harry estaba cayendo en trance, la pupila desapareció de sus bellos ojos

– _**¡Intritus duxi!** _–Gritaron Draco y Tom, teniendo la misma idea, pero, los hechizos no solo fueron repelidos, si no también devueltos, los reflejos sacaron una barrera plateada, que los salvó por poco, el zombi empezó a recitar algo, que Harry reconoció como la profecía.-

– _Y el lord oscuro lo marcará como su igual… _

– ¡Detente! –Le exigió pero, al ver que no tenía escapatoria y cada vez que perdía un poco más de su voluntad, tenía que hacer algo al menos que quisiera que todo se desvelara, utilizó un hechizo que ahora parecía un vocablo normal, para su desgracia.- **_¡Exume corporeo!_** –Gritó el moreno cerrando los ojos para no ver lo que sucedía, el cuerpo se iba desintegrando hasta que el viento se llevara las cenizas de lo que quedó, cuando los volvió a abrir, Tom estaba aún apuntando con la varita, el elfo escondido en las piernas del lord, Malfoy también había sacado la suya, y un pergamino quedaba flotando.- Estaba… –Dijo totalmente desconcertado.-

– Muerta… –Siguió el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, mirando al moreno el cual aún estaba en el piso.- Alguien sabe que habitamos aquí…

– Es imposible…

– _Por eso estaba tratando de levantar a todo el mundo…, esa señora lleva aquí desde las ocho de la mañana, cada hora iba perdiendo más el control pero ¡Como ustedes silencian todo su alrededor! _–Dijo una serpiente alterada.-

– Traducción –Pidió Malfoy, Harry lo miró, desde el suelo anonadado.-

– Que estaba tratando de levantar a todo el mundo, y que la tipa lleva aquí bastante tiempo, y nos está riñendo porque nosotros ponemos demasiados hechizos que rodean el cuarto…

– Gracias.

– A tú orden… –Respondió sin pensar lo que decía, Tom se acercó y le dio una mano la cual aceptó agradecido, allí estaba de nuevo esa sensación desconocida para Él, los sesos se le revolvían y sentía como era sedado poco a poco, simplemente estado tan cerca de él, se soltó porque recordó que Malfoy estaba allí, y fue a ver el pergamino, mientras que el lord esperaba pacientemente, sabía de sobra que el chico dorado, estaba preparado para manejar la situación.- **_Lassitudo libitum _**–Pronunció suavemente sintiéndose un poco mareado de repente, el pergamino fue envuelto por una capa azulada, y el moreno lo agarró, empezando a leer.-

– ¿Qué dice? –Preguntó colocándose a unos pasos.-

– El hechizo para crear al zombi… –Dijo dándole el papel.-

– Levantar un muerto de su tumba no es nada fácil… –Dijo el rubio ironizando.-

– No me digas Malfoy –Contraatacó el moreno.-

– Ustedes dos, alto, vístanse, nos vamos al callejón Diagon…

– ¿Qué? ¿¡Para qué?

– Potter solamente vístete, esto tiene sello de una maldita cosa que conozco, y tengo que contraatacar…

– ¿Quién sabe que hora será afuera Tom?

– Así sean las dos de la mañana ¡Rápido! –Dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente.-

– Pero…

– ¿Quieres que valla y te vista? –Preguntó ambiguamente y Harry entró a su habitación dando un portazo.-

– Malfoy, lo mismo va contigo…

– Si señor… –Dijo devolviéndose a su cuarto a vestirse lo más rápido que le dieran sus sentidos.-

Para suerte de Tom, y para desventaja de Harry, eran las doce del mediodía, habían llegado al callejón Diagon, pero su verdadera parada era el callejón Knockturn, así que iban caminando como tres ciudadanos mágicos normales en un día soleado de compras, era gracioso ver al niño-que-ha-sobrevivido-sus-cuantas-veces, tratar de pasar desapercibido, de la gente que de repente se le quedaba mirando curiosamente.

Malfoy, con cuanta gente conocida pasaba hacía un moviendo de cabeza en forma de saludo, mientras que muchas chicas le guiñaban el ojo, o decían indecencias, a Tom, pues, no es que pareciera muy el Lord-que-amenaza-a-todo-el-mundo-mágico; Pero, cualquier persona que lo medio mirara, así fuera por confusión, salía con una mirada típica, de, o te quitas o te mueres, así de simple, aunque el porte elegante y la manera sensual con la que caminaba hacía imposible no mirarlo.

Cuando llegaron al callejón, a un pequeño cubículo, a penumbras, lleno de telarañas, decorado con mucho azul petróleo y negro, muy al estilo árabe habían cuatro sillas con forma de puff(1). Harry cayó en una de ellas, explayándose.

– Odio ser el maldito, _Golden boy… _–Experto molesto.- y Nagini sal de mi abdomen ya no aguanto… –La serpiente salió deslizándose elegantemente y se enrolló en la silla del lado.-

– ¡Salahadin, sal, viejo! –Gritó el lord, esperando a que alguien lo viniera a atender.-

– ¡Mi lord! –Dijo un hombre delgado de unos cincuenta años, vestido de forma árabe antigua, negra, de cabellos negro largos encrespado, ojos negros, y delineado de forma oscura, se tiró al suelo besando el dobladillo de la túnica.-

– Patético –Dijo Harry sentándose con sus rodillas juntas, y sus piernas soportando el peso del cuerpo, típica forma árabe, que utilizaban las mujeres en la época del medioevo, y Nagini, volvió a las piernas de su segundo_ amo._ Mientras que Draco, se sentaba al lado de Harry, esto prometía ser para rato. Tom, apartó aquel adulante con el pie, colocando en sus finos rasgos un rictus de asco.-

– ¿Sucedió algo que lo disgustase My lord? –Preguntó Salahadin, aún inclinado frente a su señor, este le lanzó un papel al suelo.-

– ¿No fuiste **tú** quien me dijo que yo tenía bajo mi poder todos estos pergaminos? –El hombre de ojos oscuros, empezó a temblar cuando leyó el pergamino y los ojos empezaron a desorbitarse.- hoy, llegaron a **mí** casa, y me atacaron con esto…

– "En realidad me atacaron a mí…" –Pensó Harry.-

– Señor, yo… –Harry se levantó bajo la mirada atenta de Malfoy, excusas estúpidas, Tom, no toleraba a los traidores, menos a los mentirosos, y este parecía resaltar por esas dos_ especiales_ características, se recostó en la pared de afuera del local cerró los ojos, contó hasta tres cuando terminó.

– ¿Señor yo? **_¡Crucio! _**–Apuntó su varita al hombre, el cual empezó a gritar como loco, mientras que afuera Harry cerraba los ojos fuertemente por el dolor en la cicatriz que empezaba a arder, tenía que correr lo más lejos de allí, pero sabía que la cicatriz no le importaban realmente las distancias, un gemido ahogado salió de su boca, la serpiente, mordió a Draco suavemente y lo hizo salir, para que ayudara a Harry, aunque claro, él solo pensaba que lo estaba haciendo salir, cuando lo hizo, vio que el ojiverde estaba de rodillas y las lágrimas caían al suelo, y espasmos recorrían su cuerpo.-

– ¡Potter! –Dijo ayudándole a levantarse.-

– Entonces ¿A quién le vendiste esto?

– ¡Yo no lo sé!

– Sabes que odio que me mientan, **_Perpetior sum _**–El hechizó volvió a pegarle al hombre, el cual empezaron a salirle hematomas por todo el cuerpo, y a escupir sangre por la boca, convulsionándose en una especie de epilepsia. El moreno ojiverde jadeaba apretando los ojos, podía verlo todo sin estar allá dentro, los espasmos y dolores eran cada vez más fuertes, la piel amenazaba con empezar a resquebrajarse.-

– Mal… foy…, sé… qu…e m…e odi…as, pero, ayúda…me a e…ntrar, si lo… ma…ta, no creo que resista mucho…

– Lo que digas… ¿Qué te demonios te pasa?

– La conexión…

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Solo ayúdame a entrar a la maldita tienda antes que el callejón Diagon se enteren que se está llevando a cabo un asesinato! –Dijo gimiendo, cuando entró, el rubio lo soltó, y Harry, le bajó le subió la varita a Tom interrumpiendo el hechizo, la marca de nacimiento ya estaba sangrando, cayó al piso en un golpe seco, y Voldemort pareció despertar de su trance, el moreno jadeaba como si le hubiera dado vuelta al mundo en ese corto tiempo.-

– ¿Harry? –Preguntó, mientras el tipo, trataba de huir.- **_Petrificus total _**–Pronunció yendo a revisar a su reciente acompañante, cuando lo fue a tocar, el moreno le rebatió la mano.-

– ¡¿Qué estás loco o demente! ¡O las dos juntas! ¡Podríamos haber perdido la vida! ¿Qué no sabes que el ministerio y la orden del fénix tienen bajo control este callejón también? –Tom lo miró con una ceja arriba.- ¿Tienes que venir a amar un escándalo por todo Voldemort? –Se acostó totalmente con los ojos cerrados y unos tambores en su cabeza que no dejaban de resonar.-

– Perdón… –En ese momento Malfoy había entrado con la serpiente en brazos, primero había tenido miedo de sostenerla pero, algo lo impulsó a sostenerla en brazos y llevársela.-

– Es la segunda vez que te disculpas… –Dijo el moreno suavemente, como incitando a más, Draco y Salahadin, si se les hubiera permitido hubieran abierto la boca hasta el piso.-

– _**Finite Incantem.** _Te ha salvado la campana, traidor… –Escupió el lord, alzando a Harry, como si fuera la pieza de cristal más valiosa de este mundo, que en cierto punto era verdad.-

– Gracias My lord, le estaré agradecido a este chico y a usted toda mi vida, como compensación, tenga esto… –Dijo refiriéndose al Gryffindor, este lo miró de soslayo, y el hombre le entregó un paquete envuelto en terciopelo negro, el ojiverde lo agarró y se terminó de desmayar ¿Por el esfuerzo reciente? Si retrocediéramos un poco veríamos en brillo negro que opacó sus esmeraldas por unos momentos, antes de caer desmayado.-

– ¿Qué le diste?

– Un libro… el último libro que queda en su especie, el chico lo pudo tomar sin hacerse daño…, el es el legítimo dueño de ese libro…

– ¡Te atreviste a darle algo que pudiera dañarlo! –Dijo entrando en crisis de nuevo, pero un gemido de Harry en sueños lo despertó de nuevo.-

– ¡No My lord! ¡Yo nunca trataría de hacerle nada a Harry Potter! Simplemente el libro estaba llamando al chico…

– Espero no volver a enterarme que le vendiste algo peligroso a la orden o te mataré sin piedad así tenga que sedar a Harry con morfina ¿Me entiendes?

– ¡Si mi señor! –Dijo volviéndole a besar la túnica, Tom salió de allí con el moreno en brazos, y a Draco y Nagini pisándole a los talones, llegaron a una heladería muggle.-

– **_Enervate_** –Dijo colocándole una mano en la frente, unos verdes y cansados ojos se abrieron deslumbrantes.-

– ¿Dónde estamos?

– En un heladería muggle…

– Disculpen señores ¿Puedo tomar su orden? –Dijo un poco extrañada por las vestimentas.-

– Medio litro de agua, tres sobres de azúcar, una cucharada de vainilla y tres gotas de limón –Dijo el lord como si estuviera comprando ingredientes para una poción.-

– Yo quiero un helado de Nutella con avellana por favor –Dijo Malfoy, notando la sonrisa tímida de Potter.-

– Y un poco de leche por favor… –Terminó el Gryffindor.-

– ¿De que te ríes?

– Tom pidiendo ingredientes para una poción en una heladería y tú comiendo helado muggle ¿Me dejan tomar una foto? –Preguntó explayando más la sonrisa.-

– El helado es lo mismo aquí que allá Potter…

– Ajá…

– ¿Ya te sientes bien?

– He pasado secciones de hasta tres mortífagos por noche, sí, o algo por el estilo…

– Aquí está su orden señores…

– Gracias –El heredero de Slytherin mezcló todo y se lo dio a Harry, aún faltaban los ingredientes mágicos para que fuera una poción revitalizarte pero cuando menos le quitarían la palidez y le darían un poco de fuerza, ya que crearían un poco de glucosa en la sangre.-

– Odio la azúcar… –Dijo el moreno entre tragos.-

– Por eso es que estás como estás…

– Sí, desgraciados aquellos que no toleran la azúcar…

– Ni tanto como para exagerar…

– Será mejor volver a casa Tom, quiero pasar la peor parte acostado…

– ¿Cuál es esa?

– El malestar general.

– ¿Puedes caminar?

– Sí.

– Sí, sí, o si porque no quieres que te carguen.

– Un poco de las dos.

– Como quieras –Dijo mirándole de mala manera.-

Llegaron a la casa, y todo el mundo se bifurcó a sus deberes, claro, de todos el único que la estaba pasando mal, era Harry, el cual, tirado en su cama, sentía como su cuerpo se recuperaba dolorosamente, la sangre fluía demasiado rápido por sus venas, tratando de restablecerse en su cuerpo, y dolía, también tenía taquicardia, y no se podía quedar dormido por más que lo intentara. El paquete había ido a parar a su escritorio olvidado.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el incidente con el señor de la tienda, todo había vuelto a la normalidad o lo que allí llamaran normalidad, hoy era el segundo duelo de Harry/Tom, el único deseo fue que por ninguna circunstancia, Malfoy, estuviera presente, en esa batalla, el moreno estaba cien por ciento consciente, de que no estaba preparado para luchar contra él, pero era inevitable, así que, ¿para que darle más largas? Se prepararon, ni siquiera se molestaron en sacar las varitas y empezaron. ¿Quién ganó? La respuesta es obvia, iban a quedar en un empate, si a Harry no le hubiera dado por distraerse mirando el cambio momentáneo de ojos que tuvo Tom, pero, ¿Quién no se hubiese detenido a mirar a alguien que de repente tiene los ojos dorados? ¿El resultado? Harry en el piso riéndose hasta morir, el Slytherin sonrió mentalmente, tenía pensado lanzarle una cruciactus, pero en el último momento le había dado por querer oírlo reír, y había hecho bien, reía como un ángel, pero el hechizo también era peligroso, ya que todo exceso mata, debía estar viendo sus recuerdos más graciosos que le ocurrieron hasta ahora en su vida.

– **_Finite Incantem _**–Y la risa se fue apagando, pero no del todo.-

– Ron me va matar –Dijo el Gryffindor aumentando de nuevo las risas, y sosteniéndose el estómago, ya comenzaba a dolerle.- ¡Pobre Hermione! ¡Dios! Aún recuerdo cuando Malfoy fue convertido en hurón por Moody ¡Que risa!

– Harry…

– Has cambiado tú táctica, pensé que iba a estar llorando, no riendo… por eso lancé el contra hechizo incorrecto –Dijo con algo parecido a esto '**XD**' de cara.-

– Tengo una mala noticia…

– Perdí, ya lo sé, no me siento preparado para vencer a lord Voldemort, más cuando consigo unos distractores tan exóticos… –Dijo acordándose de lo de los ojos.-

– ¿Distractores exóticos?

– Chiste interno… –Murmuró para sí.-

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Ahora?

– ¿Ahora que?

– No sé, por eso pregunto. ¿Quieres nadar? Si seguimos dando clases se nos acabarán los temas y aún tenemos cinco meses…

– ¿Nadar?

– ¿Sordo hoy? Bueno, invitaré a Malfoy…, todo es mejor que andar solo, es algo fastidioso…

– ¿A Malfoy? –¿Celos? _No way!_ 'Sarcasmo'-

– ¡Tom deja de repetir el núcleo del sintagma nominal de todas las oraciones que digo! ¿Quieres?

– Está bien, te acompaño…

– Como quieras.

Si alguien hubiera llegado en ese momento, que conociera las identidades de los habitantes hubiera salido dando alaridos de espanto, la situación se plantea así, el sol radiante, de la una de la tarde, una piscina olímpica, tres hombres, nada desagradables morando por los alrededores, _Harry Potter_: Nadaba con Silver en la espalda riendo como si nada en este mundo pasara, y disfrutaba como nunca, tenía un short playero, blanco con flores (Al estilo quicksilver) verde oscuras. _Tom Riddle_: estaba sentado dentro de la piscina, la parte más baja que tenía unas sillas que hacían que el agua te llegase agradablemente hasta la cintura, revisando unos papeles y tomando Hidromel, un short igual al de Harry, pero, negro con rayas rojas. _Draco Malfoy: _Estaba en una silla reclinable, tomando el sol, con el respectivo short plateado y verde, y los ojos cerrados con una expresión relajada. Un poco utópico ¿No lo creen? El almuerzo/cena lo trajeron al área de la piscina y todos degustaron unas sabrosas hamburguesas, de carne asada, con papitas fritas, para después disfrutar del ocaso el cielo estaba azul oscuro y la primera estrella arribó al despejado cielo, como el clima se estaba haciendo húmedo y frío decidieron irse a duchar, para terminar lo que tuvieran que hacer mañana.

El Heredero de Godric, se estaba colocando la camisa en su lugar cuando su vista fue a parar a un paquete envuelto en terciopelo negro, alzó una ceja, ciertamente se le había olvidado aquel presente del extraño señor, se alisó la camisa, y se sentó moviendo la cabeza para que el pelo soltara la poco agua que le quedaba, cruzó una pierna encima de la otra, y agarró el paquete desenvolviéndolo con sumo cuidado, mientras tatareaba en su mente una canción, lo que había era un libro de tapa gruesa y de terciopelo vinotinto, tenía unas letras inscritas en dorados, pero, era en un idioma que no reconocía, buscó la varita con un _Accio _y colocó la punta en el libro. Pronunció una palabra, y unas letras vaporosas aparecieron frente a él. Decían, _celta_. Frunció el ceño, por supuesto, porque él, era un plurilingüe que podía leer todas las lenguas que se le antojaran. Abrió el libro y empezó a 'disque' leer, ya que simplemente pasaba los ojos por las líneas que formaban las palabras, algo se le hizo conocido, se parecía mucho a las runas que le había estado enseñando el lord.

Exactamente, algunas runas conocidas, estaban allí, claro, era algo más profundo, pero, no era imposible de leer, _Algir_, _Tiwar, Febu…(2) _y otras que no conocía, siguió pasando las páginas, y empezaron los dibujos, suponía que lo que había estado viendo, era la introducción. Un licántropo, fue lo primero que vio, pasó la mano por el dibujo que se movía, y cayó en una especie de trance, ahora medio entendía todo, pasaba las páginas de diez en diez, algo lo llamaba constantemente. Hasta que llegó a algo que decía **"Lazos oscuros" **Se detuvo de súbito, sus ojos perdieron la pupila, y se acercó, su voz brotó leyendo en voz alta.

**_Lazos Oscuros. _**

_La destrucción y el olvido, es lo único que detrás del velo espera. _

_Millones y millones de años de eterna soledad. _

_Inmersa en la verdad de la vida, _

_Que si salvas, olvidarás. _

_Salve, salve, salve, ¡oh! dulce oscuridad. _

_De Inmensa eternidad._

_Herederos que su vida un inmenso poder poseen. _

_Da nubio de vida. _

_Protección que aparece. _

_Lazos de sangre se desvanecen. _

_Males se extiendes, inexplicablemente. _

_Infernal soledad, doloroso olvido. _

_Apiádate de los caídos,_

_Que tú reino han perdido. _

_¡Oh gélida reina!_

_Que a los condenados llaman. ¡Amor!_

_¡Oh cálido dolor! _

_Que a los nacidos temen. _

_Lazos oscuros, que endebles aparecen. _

_Un amor que surge inesperadamente, _

_De un vidente de corazón puro. _

_Un hereje de vida, su pecado sanará,_

_Al su amor sacrificar. _

_Sutiles son, los llamados del futuro._

_Abre los ojos y apunta al sonar. Marginar._

_Al final solo sangre y muerte quedarán_

_Cuando encuentras el sentido que llaman "vida" _

_Austera soledad d… _

Quedó exhausto, sólo eso estaba escrito en el texto, todo lo demás estaba perdido en el tiempo, como siempre, perdía y borraba todo recuerdo, sus ojos estaban perdidos, en algún lugar del techo, pero no solo pasó eso, si no que una de sus extrañas visiones llegó como si ya no hubiese sufrido lo suficiente, nunca había demasiado dolor, o desconcierto, esas cosas parecían ser insaciables e infinitas.

– _¡Que demonios le hacen! ¡Suéltenle!_ –_Gritó desesperado, mientras alguien estaba siendo ahogada.- ¡Déjenla en paz! _–_Gritaba tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras, las cuales, eran de una especie de plata más brillante y le tenían en pose de crucifixión, lágrima muy parecidas a las de un fénix salieron de sus ojos.-_

– _Lindo Pilar, pero, demasiado escandaloso… _–_Dijo alguien acercándose.-_

– _No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima maldito… _–_Dijo alguien saliendo a la defensiva, dos personas llegaron, pero, no podía hacer mucho, en ese momento los estaban atando.- _

– _¡Helios! _

– _Tranquilo, estamos bien…, por ahora tú eres lo más importante… _–_Dos personas desde un rincón atados, el menor miró al otro el cual estaba moviendo sus ojos astutamente buscando una salida, sus obres doradas brillaban con desprecio y atento a cualquier indicio pero parecía que nada tenía un error.-_ _Escucha, sé que me odias a muerte, lo mismo digo, pero, esta vez no sólo somos nosotros, si queremos salir de aquí…_

**_ -----&------&--------&--------&---------&-------------&_**

– _¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡Los van a matar! Y… y ¡Hogwarts caerá! _

– _Pero… ¡Demonios! _–_Unos ojos grises brillaron de impotencia.-_

– _Dudo de podamos hacer algo…, aunque intentemos, sólo queda en ellos tratar de mantenerse con vida lo suficiente… _

– _¿Y quedarnos de brazos cruzados? _

– _¿Qué proponen? _–_Volvieron a empezar a planear.- _

**_ -----&------&--------&--------&---------&-------------&_**

– Harry –Le llamó alguien moviéndole ligeramente.- Harry levántate… –El ojiverde se levantó tomando una gran bocanada de aire, como si no hubiera respirado en mucho, tiempo, estaba desubicado.- Tranquilo, estabas teniendo una pesadilla…

– ¿Una pesadilla?

– Eso parecía… te quedaste dormido aquí, Nagini me dijo que no podía despertarte y me llamó…

– Dios mío… –Dijo recreando de nuevo todo lo que había visto, pero lo trató de esconder, aunque a Riddle no era fácil esconderle los sentimientos, su empatía, no permitía tener a salvo esa intimidad.- ¿Qué hora es?

– Las dos de la mañana, es un poco tarde –La voz de Tom era tranquila y pasiva, lo menos que necesitaba era que Harry se sobresaltara más por estarle gritando además no era su culpa que se estuviera convirtiendo en un vidente, porque eso era lo que le sucedía, esas visiones no eran nada normales, aparte no eran enviadas por él.- Será mejor que te cambies y te acuestes.

– ¡No! No quiero, esas cosas volverán…, siempre veo gente sufriendo… no me dejes te lo ruego –Dijo desesperadamente aferrándose al brazo de Tom, éste lo abrazó, el mejor que nadie sabía que necesitaba el apoyo de otra alma para sentir aplaco a su miedo.-

– Nada de eso es real "Por ahora… ¿Qué cosas horribles vez Harry? ¿Qué tanto es aquello que causa agobio a tu pobre alma?" –Pensó el heredero de Slytherin.-

– Yo presiento que sí…

– Pero es una pesadilla pequeño…

– Júrame que no me vas a dejar como pasa con todo el mundo… es increíble, hasta ¡TÚ!

– Harry, –Dijo el ojirojo obligándolo a mirarlo, tomándole el mentón.- ¡Mírame es una pesadilla, hay sueños que parecen muy reales! No te preocupes… sabes que no te voy a dejar… son simples pesadillas, que nublan la razón… Si te sientes mejor durmiendo junto a mí, sabes que puedes, pero a dormir –El moreno asintió aún un poco exaltado, se cambió y salieron de cuarto, Tom dejó que Harry se acostara primero, y después él lo hizo, fue extraño sentir como un cuerpo se enterraba en su espalda buscando su protección, para tranquilidad del Gryffindor, y para suerte del sueño del Slytherin, había tenido cero pesadillas, y el sueño fue constante hasta que el sol se coló por las cortinas que adornaban el cuarto.-

Abrió los ojos…, otra vez sentía ese calor extraño, que no le pertenecía, allí estaba Tom abrazándole de forma protectora para que no le sucediera nada, sintió que la culpa lo llenaba, estaba causándole demasiados problemas, demasiadas dificultades a ese hombre, tal vez se lo merecía, pero el no pensaba así, todos sus traumas existenciales los estaba pagando el menos indicado, y la verdad es que no sabía como retribuirle todo lo que estaba haciendo por el, del odio al amor hay una fina línea, las dos son pasiones muy fuertes que se confunden, lo más seguro es que al final ninguna de los dos exista, dejando solamente la complementación de las almas para buscar refugio una de otra.

Otra vez sentía esa maldita desesperación que lo quemaba por dentro… ¿Por qué la persona que tenía al lado no podía dejar esos estúpidos sentimientos de lado? Culpabilidad ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que él lo hacía por que le nacía? No tenía porque sentir eso, pero, suponía que era demasiado inevitable, le ingenuidad de Harry solía ser demasiado blanca, demasiado genuina como para sentir más que autocompasión…

– Buenos día Tom… –Dijo el moreno un poco abochornado.-

– ¿Está mejor?

– No lo sé… tengo un tumulto de sentimientos que no los se diferenciar… Tom, por favor ¿Me podrías soltar? –Dijo cohibido, y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, Sonrió y lo soltó, Harry se sentó en la cama, mirando al colchón envuelto en sábanas.- Menudas vacaciones… –Dijo bajito.-

– Lo sé… Han pasado demasiados sábados para mi gusto…

– Tú fuiste el que dijiste que ibas a hacer todo esto…

– Aún quiero terminarlo… Vale, y aunque no te atrevas a preguntarlo, sé que estás pensando que yo estoy pensando que es una pérdida de tiempo, si yo pensara eso, simplemente lo dejaría…, pero, al tiempo hay que darle tiempo ¿Nunca has oído eso?

– Es un dicho muggle…

– Exacto. Eres inteligente, dulce y sublime Harry, no lo dudes…

– Gracias Tom, yo también pienso que eres agradable… y simpático –Dijo tratando de no sonar tan elocuente, aunque, fuera elocuente lo que decía no era una mentira, solamente es que así salían las palabras de lo más profundo de su corazón.-

– Ahora con los puntos aclarados, creo que podemos empezar el día y tú no te sentirás más culpables por cosas sin sentido ¿verdad?

– Trataré.

– No me agrada del todo la respuesta, pero, voy a empezar a creer que te gusta estar en eso.

– ¡No! Sólo es que…, bueno, está bien, ya no me sentiré más culpable, aunque son cosas que son inevitables.

– Harry, por duro que parezca, aquí, lo único inevitable, es la muerte.

– Todo parece tan corto cuando ella lo toca.

– Lo superarás, no estás tan mal.

– Claro. Si me lo dice un psicópata lo menos que tengo que hacer es creerle.

– Tómalo como quieras.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– ¿Cómo que a donde voy? ¿No estás viendo que el día empezó…?

– Pregunta estúpida, lo siento.

– No te disculpes, no tiene importancia. –Cuando el lord iba a entrar en el baño, Harry se levantó de su cama y sacando todo su coraje Gryffindor, se paró al lado del Lord y le dio un beso en la mejilla para salir corriendo de allí y entrar en las profundidades protectoras de su cuarto. En esto, podrías decirse, Harry 1 Tom 0, era el turno del Slytherin quedarse pasmado en la puerta por los recientes acontecimiento ocurridos, eso no lo podía procesar con claridad, su cerebro no respondía, parecía que se hubiera perdido en algún momento, una única pregunta pasaba por su cabeza "¿Que demonios había sido lo que Harry acabada de hacerle? ¿Qué embrujo le había lanzado que lo había dejado en aquel placentero Stand by?".-

…**TBC…**

**(1)** _Muebles que están hecho de tela y especies de piedritas circulares, que normalmente tienen formas inestables, y estás casi en el suelo. _

**(2)** _Esos son los hombres de las Runas Antiguas, es la escritura que usaban los celtas. _


	7. Painkiller

**Lazos oscuros**

**Capítulo séptimo**: _Painkiller_.

**Advertencias:**Slash, Tom x Harry, OOC Out of character.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora sabía lo que significaba la verdadera_ evasión_… pero, en esas instancias, era imposible, aún estaba en su cuarto pero, ¿Cuánto más podría estar allí? Volvió a empezar a caminar en círculos dentro de la habitación como un león enjaulado, aunque, se estaba empezando a cansar, abrió la puerta con cuidado, como si al otro lado fuera a encontrar un dementor esperándolo para darle el _beso, _mejor no usaba ese ejemplo…, se podía mal interpretar. Campo despejado, pensó un poco más tranquilo. Salió y bajó a la sala, que por los momentos estaba vacía, se sentó en uno de los muebles, y se estiró cómodamente, cuando estaba por sacar un libro para empezar a disfrutar su sábado.

– Potter… –Resonó una voz tras de sí.-

– ¿Qué demonios quieres Malfoy no vez que estoy ocupado?

– Perdón por molestar a su alteza, pero…

– Lárgate Malfoy, aún no te soporto…

– ¡Maldita sea óyeme! ¡No es que te quiera hablar o algo parecido! Pero, en esta maldita casa más que eso parece un laberinto.

– Lo sé –Le cortó fríamente.-

– ¡Que te jodan Potter! ¿Dónde coño está la cocina? –Preguntó aguantando las ganas de ir y darle la paliza de su vida.-

– Una palabra BÚS-CA-LA –Todo esto había sido siempre sin dejar de mirar el libro, perder el tiempo con Draco Malfoy no era precisamente en lo que quería malgastar su fin de semana, así que se podía ir al mismísimo infierno si le daba la gana.-

– ¡Eso hice! ¿Y adivina? ¡No la encontré! –El moreno cerró el libro de golpe, se levantó y miró al rubio fría y directamente.-

– ¿Qué me importa? Anda a preguntarle a Tom, si te place, pero, no me dirijas la palabra al menos que sea esencial…

– Siempre has sido un pedante.

– ¿El burro hablando de orejas?

– ¡Que noticia! ¡Puedes inventar un sarcasmo! Veo que tienes cerebro.

– A diferencia de ti, se podría decir que tengo uno y bastante grande.

– Ahora no sé como eras peor Potter, si con la sangre sucia o el pobretón, o dándotelas de mortífago.

– ¡En ningún momento dije que yo me iba a volver mortífago! ¿O vez alguna estúpida marca en mi brazo? –Dijo subiéndose la camisa.- En cambio tú… no puedo decir lo contrario.

– Peor Potter, te convertirás en la puta de él y no lo evitarás…

– ¡PETRIFIC EXPELLIAR! –Gritó Harry ahora si, había que admitirlo Malfoy había pasado la raya, una cosa era pelear, y otra muy distinta era el herir la susceptibilidad de la persona al hacerlo, el rubio, fue expelido y pegado a la pared sin poder moverse, el moreno, colocó los dos brazos al lado de la cabeza del rubio.- Eso se lo podemos dejar a Bellatrix Lestrange, o a lo mejor a **tú** padre ¿Te parece?

– Retíralo…

– Ni siquiera eres hijo de tu madre… –Draco fulminó a Harry con la mirada.-

– ¡Harry Basta…! –Se escuchó una gélida y seca voz tras ellos, el moreno sabía de sobra que hasta allí había llegado la pelea, aún sentía la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, la cual le decía, golpéalo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, o mejor hasta muerto, así que no importaba lo que hubiese pasado horas atrás, estaba molesto, fúrico si se quería, la sangre le hervía, pero, ni modo, con Tom, mejor de buen lado, no quería tener un Cruciactus en su cuerpo.-

– **_Finite Incantem_** –Pronunció bajito y con audible ira contenida ¿Por qué tuvo Malfoy que hablarle? ¿No habían allí suficientes elfos? El rubio cayó sonoramente sobre su trasero en el piso.-

– ¿Qué dije yo sobre pelearse? –Preguntó peligrosamente.-

– No mucho… –Empezó desafiante, se estaba pateando mentalmente, eso salió de su boca en contra de su voluntad, la cual no era mucha en esos momentos, todo estaba canalizado a _no le destroces la cara a Malfoy a golpes, _por lo tanto eso había salido más inconsciente que otra cosa.-

– ¿Seguro? ¿O quieres otra oportunidad?

– ¡Él empezó!

– Y tú le seguiste…

– Claro ahora toda la culpa la tengo yo… –Dijo yéndose, pero Voldemort le agarró un brazo y le detuvo, Draco se estaba levantando, y miró la escena.-

– Tú y yo hablamos ¿Recuerdas? Estuviste a punto de faltar a una de tus promesas o te las tengo que recordar…

– No señor –Dijo formalmente.- Fue un momento de desliz, no fue hecho con intención, con su permiso –Tom lo soltó, el sabía perfectamente que Harry no había pensado mucho lo que había dicho, y sabía también que Draco mermaba fácilmente los sentidos del Gryffindor.-

– Escúchame Malfoy –Draco pensó "Problemas" él nunca solía usar su apellido al menos que fuera a manera peyorativa o por regaño.- Hay veces que ni siquiera yo, soy capaz de pararle, a veces puedo despertarlo, pero, la próxima dejaré que haga lo que quiera, deja de buscarle problemas… ¿Quieres? Pareciera que Él es el único que cumpliera las partes del trato.

– Pero señor…

– No me interrumpas… –Dijo miró significativamente.- No sé de que estaban hablando, ni mi interesa –Al ver que el rubio volvía a abrir la boca.- Sabes que tú tuviste TODA la culpa…, así que por favor, como un Malfoy que eres, ¡Contrólate! No lo vuelvo a decir, la próxima, te pondré de rodillas y haré que te disculpes, y después lo castigaré por haber cedido su autocontrol, advertido quedas… ahora, con respecto a la cocina, esta casa es '_algo'_ cambiante, cuando no consigas alguna sala o te pierdes, has lo que Harry hace, llama a los elfos. Si quieres esa respuesta, Él no te podía contestar porque la verdad el tampoco sabe donde queda, así que, eso queda allí –Dijo dejándole allí parado, tenía que seguir trabajando, Nagini estaba deslizándose al lado de Tom.-

– _Hubieses dejado que lo matara… _

– _Cállate Nagini, no empieces… _–Dijo continuando con su trabajo el cual era mucho, entrenar a Harry, auque era placentero por su simple compañía, todos sus demás deberes quedaban un poco rezagados, bueno, no iba a ser eternamente, pero, igual…, era mejor dejar de pensar estupideces y empezar.-

– – – – – – **(Sueños Atrapados) – – – – – –**

– ¿Harry? –Preguntó el lord deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, esperando que el moreno le dejara terminar de entrar.-

– ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó sin moverse del afelizar y mirando a la ventana. El lord entró y cerró la puerta tras el, Malfoy estaba pasando en ese momento por allí, cuando vio esa escena, movió la cabeza negativamente, muchos problemas para un solo día, no quería volver a ser regañado en menos de ocho horas, Harry tenía entre sus piernas el mini universo que le había regalado Nichole y el libro que le había dado Tom, a un lado con unas raras escrituras que el mismo _Golden boy_ había inventado, el mayor lo miró (El libro), y preguntó.-

– ¿Malas noticias? –Harry miró los escritos del libro cansadamente.-

– Buenas no son… –Dijo volviendo la mirada al infinito de la ventana, Tom agarró el libro y lo cerró mientras lo guardaba en sus manos como si fuera un estudiante de secundaria.-

– Supongo que si lo escribiste en diálogos que creaste tú, es porque no quieres que nadie sepa la clase de profecías que escribiste allí ¿O me equivoco?

– Siempre tan acertado Tom, la misma pregunta que hago siempre ¿Qué sucede? Tú nunca entras a hacer una visita cordial… Hay veces que hasta te olvidas de mí.

– ¿Se puede saber el motivo de tu actitud famélica el día de hoy?

– Y todavía preguntas… ¿Que importa? –Dijo mirando el frío y desolado universo, el cual, se movía revelando secretos que solo los centauros y algunos videntes poderosos eran capaces de descifrar.-

– Mírame… –Dijo obligándole a mirarle como siempre.- ¿Estás aún molesto por lo de Draco? ¿No podías contestar un simple no lo sé? Tenías que buscarle pelea.

– ¿Buscarle pelea? Yo lo dije que no me molestara, el nunca entiende una indirecta…, además, no me molestó eso, me molestó que tú le hayas preferido regañar solo ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué yo no me enterara de lo que dijeras? ¿Te digo algo? Ni tú ni yo conocemos la palabra intimidad, entre uno y el otro.

– Pero, el no lo sabe…

– Le estás dando prioridades. Y eso es lo que me, grrrrrr…, aunque ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto… –Dijo levantándose para empezar a plantarle cara al lord, estaba empezando a sentir como la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo a causa de la ira.- Mira dejemos esto hasta aquí ¿Vale? Hoy no estoy para salir herido… –Mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta, después vería que haría, sabía que se estaba comportando como un niño, pero, le dolía su actitud, Tom, salió tras el ojiverde, miró un momento hacía arriba, pidiendo paciencia…, esta vez, era él el que había cometido el error, ahora le tocaba enmendarlo, pero, ¡Argh! ¿Quién demonios le había mandando a adoptar a alguien que no era su hijo? No podía humillar a Malfoy, ni siquiera lo tenía que haber regañado, pero, era eso, o mantener la salubridad integra de Harry, aunque obviamente sabía que esto pasaría, el Gryffindor, se había echado a correr, para evitar que su mentor lo atrapara, ya las lágrimas había empezado a caer de nuevo. El lord se fue tras el sin remedio, después volvieron al mismo sitio donde empezaron, los dos estaban jadeantes, pero, en ningún momento el ojiverde se dio la vuelta.-

– ¡Harry! ¡Deja de correr! ¿Quieres? –Dijo gritando, Draco se asomó para ver ¿Qué razón había ahora del alboroto? ¿En esa casa no se podía estar tranquilo por veinticuatro horas? Para su sorpresa de encontrarse, a Voldemort, con las manos sobre sus piernas inclinadas levemente, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras que en la otra esquina se encontraba el Golden boy, de semejante manera pero, preparado para salir corriendo.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una disculpa? ¿Crees que estaría corriendo como un adolescente si no fuera porque me quiero disculpar?

– ¡Ya sé que te quieres disculpar! –Dijo encarándole, y limpiándose las lágrimas.- ¡Pero ya vale! ¡No te lo perdono!

– Me parece injusto…

– ¿tú? ¿Hablando de injusticias…? –Dijo resentido.- ¡Ahora sabes lo que es estar del otro lado! Ahora, anda a mal gastar tu tiempo en otra cosa que no sea yo…

– Crío…

– Oh que nueva novedad ¿te digo? Hace como unas dos semanas que cumplí dieciséis…

– _Harry, Tom, creo que hemos tenido suficiente de este nada agradable espectáculo… _–Dijo Nagini como siempre parando en el momento adecuado las peleas que se formaban entre los dos.-

– _Es Tom, el que me anda persiguiendo, no yo a él… _–Malfoy suspiró ahí venía la parte in entendible de la discusión, se recostó de la pared, el era allí un mueble más de la casa en esos momentos.-

– _No importa quien haya empezado ¿Por qué tienen que pelearse? _–Dijo sintiéndose decepcionada, unirlos, era más difícil que tratar de explotar la tercera guerra mundial.-

– _No estábamos peleando, estábamos debatiendo… _

– _Por supuesto, con Harry llorando ¿Crees que yo nací ayer? Parece que no te han servido los setenta y dos años que has vivido… _–La serpiente, lo miró acusadoramente, o cuando menos el lord, lo pudo entender como eso.-

– Vale, ya, dejémoslo hasta allí, ya estoy cansado de correr… –Esto lo dijo cada vez bajando un poco más el tono de voz, de repente sintió como su visión se volvía todo negro, trastabilló un poco, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, otra vez empezó a escuchar voces, no supo más nada.-

– _Lo lamento, Nichole tu abuelo acaba de morir… –Dijo una voz femenina detrás de un teléfono muggle.-_

– _¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes? ¿Sabías que el era lo único que me quedaba? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo sucedió? _

– _No lo sé… Lo lamento mucho… –Se oía con pena en la voz, quebrándose como si fuera a romper a llorare en algún momento.- _

– _¿Lo asesinaron cierto? _

– _Sí…, nadie sabía su ubicación, pero llegaron muchas personas, y su edad no lo dejó pelear correctamente, para su suerte el poder ya estaba en otras manos… _

– _Hace tiempo, que lo está, no podrá soportarlo mucho…, su cuerpo empezará a colapsar…_

– _Tendrá que acostumbrarse, sino queremos que toda la humanidad, tanto muggles como magos sea destruida… _

– _Lo sé… ¿Por qué tiene que ser el quien tenga que llevar con todo eso? _

– _Tú no eres un Potter en regla como para que te permitan tener ese poder… sabes, que ni Dumbledore sabe que aún queda gente viva, de esa rama…, pero, la catástrofe si se entera, no podemos dejar que al heredero legítimo caiga en esas manos… _

– _Dios, ni lo digas…, de todas maneras Slytherin y Ravenclaw, y si tenemos suerte que el heredero de Hupplepuff le quiera de semejante manera, lo protegerán…, no me gustaría ver el pilar del pilar de Merlín… caído… _

Sentía como la taquicardia invadía dolorosamente su corazón, todos sus sentidos estaba confundidos, no podía pensar con claridad ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? Se sentía como si acabara de alzar mucho peso, por mucho tiempo, se sentía débil y tembloroso, su cabeza estaba reposando en el regazo de una persona que tenía un aroma conocido, y que siempre le calmaba, se llevó una mano a la frente, y se delineó con un dedo la cicatriz… no estaba sangrando.

Todo vino tan de repente, los recuerdos sus sentidos reanudándose de una sola vez, hizo que se sentara y empezara a vomitar, un líquido transparente, que le quemaba la garganta, sus ojos ardían.

– ¿Qué me sucedió? –Pronunció suavemente aún mirando al piso.-

– De repente te desmayaste y pensé que te habías muerto o algo así ¿Qué sucedió mientras estabas en coma? ¿Estás bien?

– No lo sé, no lo sé… –Dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, no sentía el llanto, sólo podía sentir como las lágrimas delineaban su mejilla…, sólo tenía una dolorosa confusión.- ¿El abuelo de Nichole acaba de ser asesinado?

– ¿Cómo? ¿Qué abuelo? –Dijo gateando dos pasos, el lord para colocarle delicadamente una mano en la frente, curiosamente, lo que el chico había expulsado de su cuerpo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, estaba sudando frío, y debía tener una baja de tensión.- Tuviste unas de tus visiones… –Dijo sacándolo por conclusión, el moreno escondió su cabeza desesperado en el pecho del lord.- Habían dos personas hablando, un rubio muy parecido a mi tío, y un mujer, que sonaba por un teléfono muggle…, y estaban hablando del pilar del poder de Merlín… Y también de Dumbledore… –Éste lo abrazó, sentía todo su horror, aunque Harry, ni siquiera supiera que ese era el sentimiento predominante en su cuerpo.-

– Tranquilízate Harry… Sabes que eso no ha ocurrido…

– ¡Pero ocurrirá!

– No es seguro, ni siquiera sabemos de donde vienen esas visiones…

– Por supuesto que lo sabes Tom, deja de mentirme…

– Señor… –Dijo Draco llegando de nuevo, el ojiverde los separó, aún pesaba las palabras que habían salido de la boca del rubio.-

– ¿Qué sucede Draco?

– Hay unos mortífagos afuera…, veo que Potter ya despertó, mejor así, tres cabezas piensan mejor que una…

– Dudo que Harry pueda usar la cabeza correctamente –Eso lo dijo por como estaba el moreno, sentado en una esquina concentrado en un punto determinado de la casa, y hablando sólo.-

– Con usted es más que suficiente, y no creo que los mortífagos lo quieran ver…, tienen la marca oscura, pero, señor, no tienen pinta de mortífagos… –Tom se levantó.-

– Vamos a ver Draco, créeme, aunque vieras a Harry no dirías que el es del bando oscuro ¿verdad?

– Merlín… aún no lo asimilo… ¿En que momento se voltearon las cosas así?

– ¿Mi Lord? –Preguntaron los dos jóvenes, arrodillándose ante su señor, jamás habían visto a Tom humano, por eso dudaron, pero, los ojos rojos eran inconfundibles, después habló uno de ellos.- Sé que no somos de su círculo más cercano, pero, nos ha llegado información de que planean atacar esta casa…

– ¿Atacar esta casa? ¿Quién conoce la existencia de esta casa aparte de Salazar y yo? –Dijo fríamente, aunque nunca había que desperdiciar ningún posible rumor, claro, Harry era el estratega.-

– No lo sé, pero, también hay rumores en el bajo mundo…, que Potter desapareció, tratamos de hablar con el espía en Hogwarts y el nos contestó ¿Qué si estábamos dementes? Señor, tiene que volver, los mortífagos se empiezan a impacientar, dicen que ha sido suficiente de estar con sus familias… –Dijeron aún de rodillas.-

– Levántense, ya me cansé de mirar al piso… –Los mortífagos se levantaron temerosos, y se quitaron la máscara.- Los gemelos Tompson's… –Tom suspiró cansadamente.- ¿Quiénes atacarán?

– El ministerio, parece que Tonks, y Kingleys, lograron convencer a algunos aurores para venir a revisar esto, sería mejor que volviera a vivir en la fortaleza…, mientras se calman las cosas…

– ¿Cómo se enteraron de esto?

– ¡¿Cómo que tienen pensado atacar? –Dijo Harry con el teléfono en la oreja mientras bajaba las escaleras con poco equilibrio y con cara de WHAT? Todos fijaron su vista en el moreno que acababa de aparecer.- Pero, Nichol por el santo Dios, si es que hay uno, tienes que decir que no hay nada… ¡Vamos ni yo la primera vez caí! ¿¡Cómo que hay vienen! Bueno…, vale adiós… –Este vio a todos los presentes con cara de aturdimiento, y la única palabra que pasó por su mente fue "Mierda, Mortífagos…".-

– Ethan ¿Quién era?

– Nichol… –Dijo mirando un momento hacía abajo y cambiando sus ojos a azules.- ¡Tienen pensado atacar este sitio! No sé, que le dio a Tonks, Tom, pero descubrió una de las propiedades de Salazar Slytherin, y de las miles que existen tenían que empezar por esta…, supongo que encontraron su testamento o no sé como se enteraron… –Los otros dos estaban anonadados de cómo el joven que se encontraba en frente llamaba al Dark lord por su nombre, y lo trataba como un amigo de toda la vida.-

– Quitad esa cara de susto, que es su sobrino –Dijo Draco, su hobbie favorito después de sacarle la piedra a Potter, era mermar a los mortífagos, y estos lo que hicieron fue desconcertarse un poco más, ¿LORD VOLDEMORT TENÍA UN SOBRINO?

– Si ya me lo vinieron a decir ¿Ya estás completamente bien? –¿Y no lo iba a estar? ¿No dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo?-

– Okay, suponiendo que la orden se les une que es lo más seguro ¿Estás tan tranquilo?

– ¿Y como quieres que esté? Para volverte loco estás tú, gracias… –El moreno lo miró reprochante.- ni modo… –Dijo respondiendo a las demandas silenciosas de Harry.- Tendremos que volver a reunir a los mortífagos…

– Nosotros nos podemos encargar de eso…

– Lo sé Michealle Angelo, dentro de tres días los quiero en la fortaleza oscura…

– My lord, nos retiramos… encontrarlos a todos nos llevará los tres días si contamos desde ahora… –Hicieron una reverencia y se desaparecieron.-

– Esas son las ventajas de tener un gemelo… rompen cualquier barrera, ahora, eso es algo de lo que los gemelos Weasley's no se deben enterar…

– ¿Cómo demonios se vinieron a enterar? –Harry miró a Draco el cual le devolvió la mirada, un poco preocupado, habían cometido el error, de mirarse, por primera vez cruzó por su cabeza la misma cosa o en este caso el mismo nombre "Severus Snape".- ¿Y ustedes dos por que se miran así?

– Si hay un posible culpable…

– "Por el amor a Dios Potter, cállate, no quiero perder a mi padrino porque a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa…" –Pensó Draco tenso.-

– Claro que hay un posible culpable, y ese es el espía de la orden, y mi primer y único sospechoso es Severus…, y cuando lo vea, lo voy a destrozar…

– ¡Que! ¡No! –Dijo Harry, oponiéndose ante su tutor y la puerta al ver que iba a salir.- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que es él?

– Lo estás defendiendo… –Dijo tranquilamente, lo tenía que defender, el hombre lo había salvado demasiadas veces, si tenía que arriesgar la vida por aquel _detestable_ ser lo haría gustoso, el lord lo agarró por la barbilla como siempre, Draco no sabía que decir estaba pasmado, posiblemente Potter, iba a recibir una serie de maldiciones nada agradables.- Harry…

– Tom por Merlín, Buda, Dios, Yahvé… o quien quieras ¡No!

– ¿Quieres su vida? –El moreno no sabía que hacer.- Yo sabía desde siempre que él me jugaba doble partida, no tienes que sentirte culpable… ¿Quieres su vida? –Volvió a repetir, el silencio de Harry siempre significaba un sí.- Entonces, yo le perdonaré la vida si tú me lo pides, pero… –El ojiverde sintió que su estomago lo abandonaba.- lo tendrás que torturar hasta que yo diga que es suficiente… –El ojigris jadeó, en ese momento sentía que su mundo se venía abajo, Severus Snape, era la única persona después de su padre que lo estimaba realmente, el _Golden Boy_ sentía que lo estaban poniendo contra la espada y la pared.- Esa es la única condición…, es más, tienes tiempo de pensarlo Harry…, pero, esa es la única cláusula para que tengas su vida, no voy a ir por él, ahora quítate de la puerta. –Se quitó sumiso y con la mirada en el flequillo, el hizo lo que acostumbraba a hacer Dumbledore…, colocar una vida en sus hombros, solo que el lo hacía de una manera directa y sin contemplaciones, dos minutos después Draco recuperó el habla.-

– Potter…

– Cállate Malfoy, no me hables, a Tom le gusta ponerme a prueba lo más descaradamente posible…, yo no puedo dejar que ese hombre muera, le debo la mitad de la vida… pero, tú crees ¿Qué sería capaz de levanta una varita para lanzarle un cruciactus o peores maldiciones hasta que a Tom le de la gana? El disfrutaría más si soy yo el que lo tortura…

– No debimos detenernos a mirarnos…

– Yo te miré para alertarte de que podrías perder a tu padrino, el iba a sacar a Lucius de donde estuviera y después a matar al profesor Snape…

– Y yo que pensé que iba a ponerte en cómplice con él para torturarlo de la peor manera…

– El hecho que esté con Tom y coincidamos en mucha cosas no significa que me esté volviendo él, Malfoy, grábate esto en la cabeza, cada cosa que he destruido la tengo entre ceja y ceja… Adiós paz y tranquilidad…, si la orden ataca, destruirá con lo que he logrado mantener. Siempre Dumbledore tiene que ser el punto de discordia…

– Potter ¿Qué vez en Él? Alguien tan puro como tú ¿Qué hace tratando de conservar la vida de alguien como él?

– Lo que yo vea en el no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy, preocúpenos porque a Severus Snape, no le dé una paraplejia…

– ¿Vas a decir que sí?

– No lo sé, decide tú y dime tu elección… –Fueron y subieron al cuarto de Harry, ahora Draco podía detallarlo tranquilamente.-

– Pero…

– Soy buen estratega, aparte soy vidente… –Dijo sin quedarle ninguna duda.- haremos que salga de allí con vida Malfoy, pero, igual…, tomemos esta decisión entre los dos, por primera vez, cooperemos en algo… ¿Te parece?

– Me asustas Potter…

– Mientras me debas un favor créeme que haré todo por que no mueras, ahora del otro lado, no es nada agradable… –Dijo con voz fría y vacía, mientras que el rubio volvía a sentir ese escalofrío por su espalda que solamente lo producía el lord cuando lo regañaba… se fue a buscar una cosa en el baúl, jamás pensaba que los iba a utilizar algún día, pero…, era lo más seguro que se le ocurría con los ánimos de Tom inestables.- Ten Malfoy…

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Es un espejo comunicador, procura lo salir del cuarto, existen millones de espejos como este, ahora, para activarlo, tienes que decir que quieres hablar conmigo tienes que decir "Harry Potter" y si yo quiero hablar contigo diré "Draco Malfoy" Estos espejos lo usaban los merodeadores para comunicarse… –Dijo con un poco de melancolía, mientras lo acariciaba (Al espejo).- Cuando te llamen, vibrará, y verás colores; simplemente agarra el espejo.

– ¿Esto estará bien? –El moreno se subió de hombros y se sentó en la silla, recostándose totalmente del espaldar.-

– Potter si este es de verdad tu cuarto ¿No tienes ninguna foto de la sangre sucia y el Weaselette?

– Cambié demasiado como para considerarlos mis amigos… y la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para crear un mural… ¿Algo más? –Dijo sacando un cuaderno, y atrayendo un libro mágicamente hasta él.-

– ¿Qué tú lo único que haces es leer y escribir en esta casa?

– Básicamente ¿Por?

– Que aburrido, ¿Qué jamás sales por allí a hacer algo?

– Si Tom tuviera tiempo para ello, a lo mejor y solo posiblemente se lo pediría…

– ¿Ahora dependes solo de él?

– Claro, es mi tutor legal…

– Ya está, que le van a dar la custodia del niño que vivió al que no debe ser nombrado…

– No es que te importe, pero, es un decreto que existe desde que Merlín lo hizo… no pueden contra un decreto legal, hasta que yo no cumpla los 21 años Él tiene mi custodia… –Dijo siempre leyendo y escribiendo.-

– ¿Y si te la tratan de quitar?

– No hay un segundo heredero de Slytherin, Malfoy, se necesita otro heredero para obtener mi custodia, Tom, no ha tenido hijos, y si los hubiera tenido, el seguiría siendo el mayor…

– Ammm, ¿Y te gusta estar aquí?

– Después de la atrocidad, que hice, que no viene al caso, por supuesto…

– Que raro tú…

– Sí, supongo que poseo ese don.

– ¿Tienes pensado regresar a Hogwarts?

– Si por mi fuera, no…, pero, ya me dijeron que ni lo mencionara, así que ni modo, no tengo de otra, aunque si te soy sincero –Dijo volteándose y mirando al rubio.- No sé para que se quedó todo el tiempo que perdió conmigo si igual me va a devolver a Hogwarts… –Draco lo miró incrédulo.-

– Obviamente quería estar contigo… Potter ¿Qué estás ciego?

– Cállate Malfoy, Él no gasta su tiempo en esas cosas…

– Como quieras. Por cierto la serpiente… parece su mamá, tanto la tuya como la de él…

– Es la tatara a la enésima abuela/Hermana de Tom… –Dijo parándose a buscar un libro que necesitaba al estante.- Y sí, suele desempeñar el papel de señora de esta casa, antes fue una humana, gracias a Salasar, es una cosa extraña… Y se llama Nagini no serpiente –En ese momento sonó el teléfono.- Odio este bendito teléfono, llaman para unas imbecilidades…

– Amo Harry, el teléfono… –Dijo una elfa dándole es teléfono al mencionado.-

– ¿Aló? –Dijo con una voz cansina.- ¿Qué hace usted llamando para acá otra vez? ¿Qué no le dije que no sabía donde estaba? –Dijo trancando el teléfono.-

– ¿Señor?

– Si vuelve a llamar, está equivocado, aquí no vivimos nosotros ¿Me entiendes Lazy?

– Si amito ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Usted está bien?

– Hasta ahora…

– Me retiro, amo, recuerdo que la cena está próxima a servirse… con permiso, señor Malfoy… –Reverenció y salió de allí.-

– ¿Quién era?

– Nadie importante –Tenía los nervios de a toque ¿Por qué ese tipo tenía que llamar? ¿Qué no sé enteró de todos los problemas que causó?-

– ¿Para prohibirle una llamada?

– Considera la respuesta una evasiva, es decir, **NO** quiero hablar de eso…

– Como quieras, bueno, interesante la conversación de hoy, deberías intentar salir de aquí… cuando menos del cuarto, te vas a volver más loco de lo que ya posiblemente estás…

– Claro, Malfoy, como sea… no te olvides del espejo, no tengo pensado salir de aquí en varios días…

– Okay, bueno, adiós…

– Malfoy espera, dos cosas –Dijo volteándose de nuevo y dejando de escribir.- Si Tom no llega en la noche y escuchas unos gritos ni se te ocurra salir de la habitación, ¡ah! y cierra la puerta…

– "Potter está loco, ya lo comprobé…"

Las horas, pasaban y pasaban, seguían su curso normal, pero, Harry se había tenido que poner a ocupar su mente en ocho mil cosas distintas, para poder dejar de pensar en unos ojos rojos, que posiblemente estarían repartiendo maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, necesitaba terminar lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Tom, comenzara a matar y a molestarse realmente y entonces la maldita conexión se activara, y él perdiera todo posible sueño que le diera por la noche, además, sólo con pensar en perder aquella cantidad de sangre casi todas las noches, el dejaría en un estado crítico de salud, y a lo mejor esta vez no la contaba ¿Por qué todo se lo tenían que poner tan difícil? Suponía que eso no se lo iban a aclarar aún así tuviera ochenta años así que prefirió dejarlo hasta allí, suponía que era lo más sano para su cerebro y cordura.

Bajó a cenar porque pensaba que ya habría llegado el moreno, pero, ahora recordaba, que Tom posiblemente no había estado fuera ni siquiera medio día, que complicado era la diferencia de tiempo, pues, ni modo, una semana, sería los dos meses que estaba allí Malfoy, Él no podía por ninguna instancia desaparecer por una semana normal ¿Qué haría el en todo ese tiempo? Realmente necesitaba hablar con él de algunos tópicos necesarios, por ejemplo ¿Qué en hacer en caso que a Tonks le diera por venir con una orden del ministerio para registrar este lugar? Dudaba que en algún lugar se encontrara la respuesta pero, esa la única opción que tenía, ¿Para que se preocupaba? Igual diría que aquí vivía Ethan Riddle que era su sobrino "y que su tío venía regularmente a visitarlo pero, en ningún momento vivía allí" Ahora que se lo creyeran era harina de otro costal, como se decía popularmente.

A la mañana siguiente, se le había pasado las horas de sueño entre lo que estaba planeando y sus pensamientos, por ende no había dormido, y aún ahora, no lo hacía, si no que seguía sin despegar la vista del papel, mientras sacaba cuentas y escribía como un maniático, buscaba en libros, y a veces que detenía a pensar porque se quedaba en Stand by. Ese día no pasó nada relevante, aparte de la preocupación de los elfos porque Harry no había bajado a comer, y el dueño de la casa que aún no aparecía, y a Malfoy pensando sobre la propuesta de Potter en todo caso de que la situación se llegara a producir.

Dos días después el moreno, paró de escribir, mientras se restregaba los ojos, lo había logrado, por fin lo había hecho, no lo podía creer, ahora, había un ligero problema, había que bajar al laboratorio de Tom, sin que Malfoy, elfos o el mismo Voldemort se diera cuenta, y el problema era que no sabía en cual de los momentos podía aparecer alguno de los tres, pero, si lo lograba, conseguiría eliminar dos hilos de los millones que tenía la conexión, que sería, el dolor y luego las visiones. Solo tendría sueños cuando algunos de los dos se llamaran, aún inconscientemente, más no por casualidad. Se levantó de la silla, la cual lo había albergado por tres días, y se encaramó en el closet, en la parte de arriba, sacó un maletín, y lo colocó con cuidado sobre la cama, al abrirlo habían muchos potecitos cada uno debidamente identificado, y con su tapa, eran ingredientes de pociones, iba pasando la vista por todo aquello, tenía sólo tres lágrimas de Fénix…, suponía que una debía de bastar, y si no, pues, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde las iba a sacar. Bostezó, suponía que primero debía, dormir algo, porque no podía darse el lujo de equivocarse, ahora de lo que corría el riesgo era que llegara y no podría hacer nada, especialmente, si empezaba a preguntarle que ¿Qué había decidido? Esperaba fervientemente que se hubiera olvidado de esa absurda idea. Dejó los materiales que iba a utilizar después de su sueño, y se acostó sin decir mucho más, apenas sus ojos se cerraron no supo más del asunto, le encantaba dormir con sueño, así descansaba, mejor, el único problema es que siempre quedaba con ganas de más… no importaba.

– – – – – – **(Sueños Atrapados) – – – – – –**

– ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? Voldemort no va a vivir en una casa así no más… –Razonó logísticamente Nichol.-

– ¿No y en que va a vivir debajo de un puente? –Preguntó irónicamente Tonks.-

– Esa es una casa normal, que perteneció a Salasar Slytherin, ¿Te diste cuenta que hay doscientas propiedades más?

– Pareciera que quisieras evadir la búsqueda…

– Claro… –Dijo el rubio revirando la vista.- Yo he pasado por allí Tonks, y claro que no sabía que era una propiedad de ese señor, pero, allí habían puras ruinas ¿Formar todo un pelotón para ver una ruinas? Que agradable, vamos a ver un museo… ¿Qué tantas reliquias se encontrarán? ¿El inodoro de la familia Slytherin? –Siguió con preguntas satíricas.-

– Pero, Nichol, no podemos perder ninguna oportunidad, si logramos ubicar a Voldemort, estaríamos un paso adelante…

– Como quieran, van a perder su tiempo si es en esa calle, yo ya pasé, por allí, y lo que habían eran unas ruinas bastante viejas…

– Yo digo que nada perdemos con ir… –Apuntó Kingsley.-

– Si, pero, si yo fuera ustedes no me llevara a todos esos aurores, se la van a cargar…, cuando vean que no hay nada, además, tengo entendido, que para entrar en esa casa, necesitan un permiso expreso del heredero en cuestión, su descendiente o las personas autorizadas… dudo que hagan mucho, tendrían que primero conseguir a Voldemort –Estremecimiento.- para después poder entrar a la casa, no quiero saber como quedarían rostisados…

– ¿Cómo nos va a rostisar una casa?

– Ustedes sabrán, pero, si hay neveras que te dan latas y no te dejan comer, no quiero saber lo que tiene esas ruinas… en fin, siento que estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí…, aún no sé que hago aquí presente si yo no pertenezco a la orden…

– Eres nuestro profesor de defensas, Potter, obviamente tienes que estar aquí… –Dijo Severus venenoso.-

– Cállate Snivellus, no quiero ver murciélagos en estos momentos.

– ¡Señores! –Dijo bramante Dumbledore.- Dejen de comportarse como críos… no están ayudando en nada.

– Yo diría que él es un mortífago.

– Mira, que curioso, el burro hablando de orejas… ¿Te parece que aquí hay algo parecido a una calavera rodeada por una serpiente? –Dijo levantándose la camisa, y enseñándole el terso brazo.-

– ¡Basta! No comiencen…

– Ya tienen mi opinión, si la quieren por escrito "Esto es una total perdida de tiempo sin fundamento. Firma: Nichol D. Potter, Profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería…" –Dijo dándoles el papel, mientras salía de allí molesto.-

– ¿Tú que opinas Severus?

– No lo sé, la verdad, es que al lord se le ocurrió tomarse unas largas vacaciones hasta el 1ero de septiembre, según me dijeron unos mortífago que pensaban que Potter estaba desaparecido…

– ¿Primero de septiembre? Ese día empiezan las clases ¿Por qué ese día? –Un poco dudoso agregó.-

– ¿Tom Riddle tiene un sobrino?

– Si, tiene un sobrino ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Dumbledore interesado.-

– Parece que el sobrino se está quedando con él, y bueno hasta que no se valla no puede continuar, no obstante, no sé la veracidad de los hechos…

– ¿Cómo se enteraron de eso?

– Resulta que los gemelos Tompson's, se fueron a decirle yo no sé que al lord, entonces, se encontraron con un joven de ojos azules eléctricos y cabellos negros, y entonces, ¿Sabe que Draco se está quedando con él? Estuve a punto de asesinar a Lucius cuando me enteré, bueno, el dijo que quitaran esa cara de consternados, porque era su sobrino…, todo empezó por que Ethan creo que se llamaba, lo trataba muy familiar…

– ¿Ethan? No recuerdo que se llamara así, pero, en fin…

– ¿Qué sabe de Potter?

– ¿Cuál de los dos?

– Del menor…

– Lo de siempre, sus amigos dicen que responde con monosílabos, pero, que según él, comparado con otros veranos se la está pasando de lo mejor, los Dursley's lo ignoran de sobremanera, y él tampoco le da muchas razones para que no lo hagan…

– Ese chico cada día está más loco…

– O más sabio… –Dijo con pesadumbre el director de Hogwarts.-

– ¿Sabio? ¿Potter? Claro…, mañana se cae el cielo…

– Hay Severus, allí irradia tú único problema, sueles subestimar a las personas…, Harry te guste o no es una de las almas más viejas y poderosas que conozco, más bien, nos tendríamos que andar con cuidado, todo lo que él sabe nos podría perjudicar de alguna manera…

– Me voy Albus…, tengo mucho que hacer –Dijo reverenciando para salir de allí.-

– Claro, Severus, bien puedas…

– – – – – – **(Ilusiones detenidas) – – – – – –**

Sintió como algo temblaba en su cama, despertándolo de su sueño, empezó a tantear en la cama a ver de donde provenía la vibración, cuando se topó con algo frío y parecido al metal, era el espejo, juraba por Dios que si era una llamada equivocada, le lanzaría cruciactus hasta matarlos… se escuchó un gruñido en señal que estaba escuchando.

– Potter ¡O sales de allí o ve que haces con los elfos, ya no me dejan en paz!

– ¿Cuál es la urgencia? ¿Qué no ves que estaba durmiendo?

– ¿Durmiendo a las cuatro de la tarde?

– ¡Qué! ¿Paja? ¿Son las cuatro de la tarde?

– Hay Potter, estás en la luna… Cuatro y faltando poco para las cinco ¿Te pasó algo?

– Claro, me pasó que me quedé dormido más de la cuenta, ¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia no tan ausente?

– Sí, los elfos están de cabezas, porque a ti no te da la gana de salir del cuarto…

– A veces se me van las horas sin darme cuenta… ¿Qué sabes de Tom?

– ¿Qué puedo saber de él Potter?

– ¿No ha regresado?

– No… ¿Qué estás esperando que no sales? –Harry abrió la puerta y allí estaba Malfoy recostado en la pared con cara de molestia, era cierto, había estado durmiendo; un camino de babas aún quedaba en sus suaves mejillas, sus cabellos estaban más desordenados que de costumbre, y tenía una pijama azul oscuro con Snitches voladoras, si se estaba rascando por debajo de la franela, mientras bostezaba tapándose la boca con la mano libre.-

Malfoy… si de verdad no es una urgencia, créeme que te puedo matar a cruciactus…

– Anda y calma a tus elfos… que no me dejan en paz ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer tras las paredes de tu cuarto por casi tres días?

– Hay veces que desaparezco por más tiempo… ¿De verdad no sabes nada de Tom? –Draco lo miró con cara de "Tú si molestas… si no sabes tú ¿Qué coño voy a estarlo sabiendo yo?".-

– Vale, se captar indirectas… ahora, tengo que desaparecer por un día y medio tal vez dos, Malfoy hablaré con los elfos, me llevaré el espejo, si Tom aparece avísame, al menos que queramos tener una gran discusión que sólo puede terminar en maldiciones a diestras y siniestras, si ves que llega con un brillo macabro en los ojos corre no importa que te las quieras dar de el macho men, y llámame, en todo caso que yo todavía no haya aparecido, a por cierto, en esta casa es fácil perderse, y hay partes en las que los elfos tienen prohibido aparecerse así que cuidado para donde corres…

– ¿Estás preocupándote por mí?

– En realidad si, por más ilógico que parezca, ese hombre sufre de una doble cara Tom y Voldemort –Estremecimiento por parte de Draco.- Una la cual no le importa si sufres o si existes…, créeme su cinismo no tiene límites.

– ¿Y tú tratas de salvar a Tom de V… vol… de el malo?

– No, digamos que los dos está súper consciente de lo que hacen, pero… no importa explicar eso no tiene sentido, todo el mundo tiene un alterego una parte que es todo lo contrarío a ti, y normalmente eso nunca sale…, y suele ser tú verdadero yo por más que duela admitirlo, ahora, me voy a terminar lo que llevo tratando de hacer en tres días…, _Au revoir_ Draco –Le dijo sonriéndole y después de tener el maletín y el espejo en la mano y se fue con la pijama a sabía dios donde.-

– "Potter, Potter, de verdad que ya no sé donde catalogarte…" –Dijo antes de encerrarse en su cuarto de nuevo, miró el espejo, y tuvo que parpadear por lo que este le mostraba, un niño muy parecido a él, sentado en un taburete con las manos junta entre su entrepierna apoyado en la silla, sonriendo tiernamente, pero, esta imagen inmediatamente fue reemplazado por su reflejo, de verdad estaba empezando a creer que cada día que pasaba en esa casa, su cordura iba desapareciendo paulatinamente.-

Harry llegó justamente a donde quería después de haber hablado con los elfos, y dejarle todas las indicaciones necesarias, además, esperaba que Malfoy no hubiera mal interpretado su pequeña charla, sabía que no debió haber hablado tanto, pero, ya ni modo, cerró los ojos, y empezó a brillar, después quedó totalmente cambiado y aseado, tenía un camisa negra manga corta, y un blue jean, entró a sitio después de decir una contraseña en Parsel…, era ahora o nunca, la poción no llevaría mucho más de un día o dos, si ponía cuidado, si no, tardaría todo un año esa bendita tarea, y la verdad, era que el año no lo tenía…, sacó un aceite de su bolsillo, y se echó cantidades industriales en el cabello, era, el cual quedó brillante, el olor que le dio no fue nada agradable, pero ¿Qué más podía esperar de un laboratorio de pociones? Allí había un caldero y todo lo que necesitaba, se sentó en un pequeño taburete y comenzó a hervir agua, abrió su inseparable cuaderno negro, haciendo una nota mental de "Recordar agradecerle a Tom por ese magnifico regalo".

Después sacó todos los frascos que necesitaba del maletín y los fue colocando alrededor, cuando el agua estuvo al punto de ebullición, agregó dos pétalos de rosas blancas y tres flores calas, después de haberla machacadas, el agua había tomado un color rosado, luego agregó dos kilos de sal, y trescientos gramos de escarabajos machacados jamás los ojos de Harry habían denotado tanta concentración sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, haciendo todo con exacta precisión y elegancia, empezó a cortar, patas de viuda negra, todo esto lo agregó con dos centilitros de _clorato de magnesio_; Aquello tenía que cocinarse, a fuego medio por doce minutos mientras tanto, empezó a cortar, en julianas, diez metros de piel de basilisco, doscientos gramos de marfil triturado y doscientos de óxido de _Escandio_ en polvo.

Ahora venían elementos que no podían aspirarse así que se colocó un tapabocas, se colocó unos guantes y una bata, colocándose más aceite en el cabello, tomó un poco de _Argon_, apareció una jeringa y sacó un poco del contenido evitando así que se evaporase, se colocó unos lentes protectores, con el incidente del lago había perdido los suyos teniendo que valerse de lentillas, pasado los doce minutos, agregó la piel de basilisco, el marfil y el oxido, agarró la jeringa llena de _Argon_ con una mano y con la otra la varita, al colocar todo el contenido de la jeringa, la poción se congeló.

– _¡Incendio!_ –Pronunció el moreno, y la poción volvió a la normalidad, vio sus apuntes, y si iba bien, la poción debía seguir rosada por ahora, movió por cinco minutos la poción en contra de las aguas del reloj, e introdujo _Difluoruro de criptón_, el cual creó un ligero plop saliendo una humareda blanca, que se fue disipando, dejando un líquido totalmente blanco y espejo, en estos poco segundo el moreno dejó de respirar si no quedaba de esa manera tendría que empezar de nuevo, y eso es lo que lo tenía un poco preocupado, pero, fase uno superada, de las mil que tendría la poción… lo que no entendía era que la poción era un 95 de productos químicos y un 5 era mágico, una poción bastante extraña sin duda, en un tubo de ensayo colocó diez centilitros de de _ácido Butanoico_, este al tocar la superficie del vidrio empezó a corroerlo así que el moreno, lo introdujo a la poción la cual empezó a crujir mientras las moléculas mutaban y se volvían más ligeras, obteniendo así un líquido verde oscuro bastante fluido.-

Luego de eso, tenía que agregar un poco de flor de la noche, y exactamente, cinco miligramos de cocaína, más doce mililitros de LSD, no quería imaginarse en sabor de esa poción y curiosamente, era de esas pociones que no admitían azúcar porque lo que podías hacer era envenenarte, en fin, era eso o aguantarse dolores peores, ahora la poción volvía a estar blanco pero aún seguía fluida, y también era altamente corrosiva, tócala y era peor que el ácido nítrico, así que agregó tres piedras de _Gadolinio, _las cuales se desintegraron al instante, haciendo una fuerte explosión la cual, tumbó a Harry de su silla por el susto, no había previsto esa explosión, agarró un _matras_ tratando de regular los latidos de su corazón, y empezó a destilar la poción pasando para otro caldero, se sentía como un químico, cuando la poción terminó de destilarse y filtrarse, quedó simplemente algo parecido al agua, aunque el moreno sabía muy bien que si lo tocaba era capaz de dejarte sin manos al instante, para contrarrestar lo corrosivo, agregó cinco cristales de dos decímetros de diámetro de _Berkelio_, y se tuvo que alejar, porque ese humo podía crearte un tumor maligno en poco tiempo, si era inhalado, la poción quedó como un arco iris de colores, luego agregó cien gramos de cuernos pulverizados, y la poción no tuvo ningún cambio, mientras removía lentamente, tenía que agregar, _belladona_, _Luparia, _y doce sanguijuelas cortadas en dos centímetros cada trozo.

Esa poción le estaba causando nauseas y lo que venía de verdad no era muy agradable tampoco, todos los componentes hacían cosas peligrosas tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, así que tenía que terminar eso rápido y luego irse a vomitar sabía que eso lo haría sentir mejor, luego agregó la sangre de unicornio y dos de las tres gotas de las lágrimas de fénix, allí tendría su primer break, todo aquello le había tomado ocho horas, cuando miró el reloj el mismo se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había alimentado bien en las ultimas setenta y dos horas, se alejó lo más que pudo de la poción y apareció unos sándwich, y tomó del closet una poción revitalizante, ahora, tenía que tener presente que esa poción era alta mente adictiva y solo podía tomarla de vez en cuando. Empezó a comer tranquilamente, después de hacerlo, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, un dolor que hizo arquear su espalda lo invadió, jadeó, ya lo habían desobedecido, el se preguntaba ¿Cuánto tardarían en hacerle perder la paciencia? Se llevó una mano a la cicatriz jadeante, cerró los ojos fuertemente y el dolor cedió.

Se quedó descansando hasta que la poción dijo "¡Es hora de volver a trabajar!" Figurativamente claro está…, echó un puñado de Centinodia y un poco de esencia de belladona, allí acababa todos los ingredientes mágicos, se sentó y respiró profundo, aquello lo había hecho perder buena parte de su concentración, más que todo preguntándose si todo estaba bien…, agregó: _Xenotima, Monacita _y _Bastnaesita, _en cantidades iguales, mientras la poción se movía dos minutos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha. Todo iba bien, esa era la única esperanza que tenía Harry el cual había tenido, cinco ataques en medio de una hora…, estaba acostado en el piso jadeando, la bata estaba manchada de sangre en varios lugares, cuando menos ya no necesitaba cortarse, llevaba sin dormir 26 horas exactas, y dudaba que estando o no en esas situaciones lo hubiera hecho, ya faltaba poco se repetía, en realidad, había logrado la poción en tiempo record, modificando moléculas y destilando más de lo normal, volvió a su estancia de trabajo, sintiendo que el vomito subía a su garganta otra vez, sin remedio, llegó al batea y allí empezó a devolver todo lo que había injerido, léase las pociones para mantenerse despierto, Tom lo mataría si lo encontraba en ese estado pero, había que darle su mérito, si no fuera por el ojos rojos no estaría en esas condiciones, ya tenía con que defenderse.

Agregó, dos litros de silicón líquido, y la poción volvió quedar transparente, sentía ligeros espasmos en su cuerpo, debido a los recientes maltratos recibidos…, la poción ahora tenía que reposar por tres hora para agregarle el ingrediente final, el cual haría que la poción se dividiera en dos pociones distintas, separadas por un vidrio, si no sucedía eso, todo sería en vano…, este era el Xenón, un gas el cual había sido transformado a líquido, ahora tenía tres opciones, o la poción salía bien, o salía mal o el se moría por asfixia, era un líquido rojo escarlata, que podía llevar a la muerte de la manera más estúpida, pero, ni modo, se puso a descansar, pero, lo único que recibió fue quedarse dormido, los sueños no se hicieron de esperar, allí estaba Voldemort, mirando acusadoramente, Harry tragó audiblemente cuando divisó a Snape, entre los mortífagos al lado de Lucius, si era cierto que el padre de Draco le profesaba algún amor a Severus, sería recomendable decirle a Draco que alertara a Lucius.

Voldemort volteó la mirada, hacía donde había aparecido Harry, y este se escondió respirando irregularmente.

– Tendremos un receso de esta reunión por dos horas ¿Me entienden? Ni más ni menos, ahora todos desaparezcan de mi vista –Todos salieron de allí a respirar el lord los tenía en aprensión… el ojos rojos empezó a revisar todo a ver si no había sido su imaginación y realmente había visto a Harry aparecer frente a sus ojos, pero, Harry se había auto inflingido daño para despertarse, dudaba que fuera saludable que lo viera más en ese deplorable estado.-

Volvió en si repentinamente sintiendo un dolor en la muñeca, que fue donde había realizado el corte, las lágrimas iban a comenzar a caer, pero se contuvo, agarró el pote que contenía el último ingrediente para quitar parte de su dolor, pero, ahora no sabía si aquello era lo que quería, no se dio cuenta que no traía nada de la indumentaria necesaria para protegerse y empezó a deslizar el líquido, por la poción mientras las lágrimas caían ya sin trabas, deslizándose por sus mejillas, la verdad, era que no sabía ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Ahora, eso no importaba realmente, para su felicidad, la poción empezaba a separarse en dos líquidos, uno blanco y el otro negro, apartando las lágrima, congeló uno de ellos, y colocó el líquido en un poco y lo tapó, luego descongeló el otro, y lo colocó en otro recipiente cerrándolo herméticamente, luego sintió como el aire le faltaba de sobremanera, y se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna protección, ahora sabía porque estaba llorando, se agarró la garganta, hizo algunos conjuros de magia curativa, y ahora solo tenía que descansar.

No tenía ganas de salir de allí, no quería enfrentarse con Malfoy, ni tampoco quería que Tom regresara, sabía que se desplomaría sin remedio en sus brazos, y empezaría a llorar inevitablemente, mientras posiblemente si estaba de un humor tolerable lo comenzaría a consolar. Rió irónicamente con restos de lágrimas, recogió todo lo que había desordenado, quien entrara allí, no descubriría jamás que alguien estuvo allí, agarró el maletín, las dos pociones, y el espejo, saliendo de allí, cuando llegó a la superficie, específicamente a la sala, Draco estaba allí sentado, alzó la vista, y avistando que Harry iba a caerse de lo débil que estaba dejó el libro y se fue a sostenerlo.

– ¿Qué demonios haces Malfoy?

– Procurando que no te des contra el piso… ¿Estás bien?

– Si… bien…

– Bien mal… vamos a tu cuarto, no valla a ser que te mueras aquí, ¿Qué hiciste?

– Inhale Xenón…

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Es un componente químico Malfoy…

– ¿Alquimia?

– Si, me basé más en la alquimia que en las pociones mágicas, pero… –Dijo perdiendo de nuevo el equilibrio pero, no calló por el soporte de Malfoy.-

**TBC…**


	8. Retaliation

**Lazos oscuros**

**Capítulo octavo**:_ Retaliation._

**Advertencias:**Slash, Tom x Harry, OOC Out of character.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejó a Harry en su cuarto mientras el se sentaba al lado de la cama, el ojiverde se contorsionó de nuevo, Draco supo inmediatamente que estaba muriéndose del dolor.

– Aire… –Pronunció el moreno agarrándose el estómago.-

– ¿Qué quieres aire¿De donde saco eso? –Draco le puso una mano en la frente y vio que estaba helado gélido, fue en busca de un paño con agua y un sweater esa era la única forma que conocía de quitar esos síntomas de los que estaba sufriendo el moreno, ahora ni siquiera se daba cuenta de a quien estaba ayudando, pidió a los elfos todo, y también algo de sopa ligera, cuando volvió al cuarto, el moreno volvía a estar dormido, había dejado un collar en la mesita de noche, el cual tenía una serpiente, y el collar estaba perdiendo tonalidades azules, para quedar solamente en oro blanco, varías horas después el ojiverde despertaba, con la garganta reseca, y a su lado, estaba Draco acompañándolo y mirándole preocupado.-

– ¿Malfoy?

– Hasta que por fin, despiertas, pensé que te habías muerto… ¿Qué tan mal te encuentras?

– Con todos los músculos agarrotados, perdí el conocimiento después de la quinta cruciactus…

– ¡Cómo! –Preguntó el rubio anonadado.- ¿Quién te torturó así?

– Tom estaba muy molesto –Dijo sentándose con algo de dificultad.-

– Yo digo que no te deberías levantar…

– ¿Preocupado por mí?

– En estos momentos si…, a mí tampoco me gusta ver esfumarse una vida así como así… –El ojiverde le extendió su mano.-

– Tregua de por vida… –Harry dijo esto con una sonrisa, pero quitó la mano para llevársela al corazón.-

– ¡Oye¿Estás bien?

– O Tom llega o me mata… está muy molesto Draco… –Dijo con miedo en los ojos, Nagini salió del collar y miró a Harry el cual estaba en la cama pálido.-

– _¿Estás bien? _–Preguntó Nagini.-

– _¿Nagi¿Y Tom?_

– _Viene en camino, no salgas Harry, dile a Malfoy que regrese a su cuarto, el idiota ese no viene de buen humor y sus mortífagos no ayudan en nada… _

– Malfoy… –Dijo alejándolo con pesar.- Vete a tu cuarto… él ya viene y nos vamos a meter en problemas, es mejor ni dirigirle la palabra…

– ¿Y si te mueres?

– Nagini me cuidará… procura no salir aún así escuches ruidos extraños… –Volvió a cerrar los ojos y apretarse más el pecho.- ¡Largo de aquí con un demonio! –Draco salió quedándose preocupado, pero, hizo lo que Harry dijo.-

– _¿Cómo te encuentras?_

– _Con la conexión dejándome sin alma poco a poco… _

– _Lo sé pequeño, pero¿No me habías dicho que encontraste la cura? _

– _Si Nagi, pero, es parte y parte…, hice las dos pociones, si el no se la toma, mis dos días sin dormir habrían sido innecesarios… _

– _Yo hablare con él… dudo que para eso no tenga capacidad de pensamiento… _

– _Está bien… _–Dijo respirando, para aguantar el dolor y tratar de no desmayarse, miró las pociones cerradas, y como se removían peligrosamente, y una sola cosa empezó a reproducirse en su mente como una especie de mantra "_Lazos oscuros, que endebles aparecen. Un amor que surge inesperadamente, De un vidente de corazón puro. Un hereje de vida, su pecado sanará, Al su amor sacrificar." _Se abrazó a si mismo y cerró los ojos fuertemente¿Qué era aquello¿Por qué se repetía tan constantemente? En ese momento se escuchó un portazo y la espalda de Harry se arqueó de dolor.- _¿Por qué está tan molesto? _–Preguntó jadeante.-

– _Porque ya atacaron unas de sus propiedades… _

– _¿Humanas o materiales?_ –Preguntó tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.-

– _Muy gracioso Harry, fue una que no tenía mucho, pero, parece que Nichol logró convencerlos de que aquí no había nada, pero, igual, cuando sea la única no dudarán en venir…_

– _Gracias al cielo que existe Nichol… ¡Argh! Está subiendo las escaleras… _

– _Tranquilo, no entrará aquí…, el no podría matarte._

– _¿Estás segura? _–Preguntó en un tono que a la serpiente se le antojó como "déjame ponerlo en duda".-

– _Sabes que él no te haría daño… _–Dijo acostándolo en la cama y haciéndole que cerrara los ojos. Cuatro horas después, el espejo vibró el Gryffindor lo tomó en brazos y vio a Draco, le dio una sonrisa consoladora, pero el rubio no hizo más que preocuparse, el estado de Harry era deplorable.- ¿Has decidido algo?

– Sí… está bien, lo haremos a tú manera Harry… –Le dijo, pero no si antes agregar.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Me he visto en peores Draco… Entonces iré a hablar con él…, solo deséame suerte…

– ¿Suerte? Yo creo que ni porque te ensalmes o un milagro te puede ayudar pero, Suerte… –Habían dejado claro, que la rivalidad de hace seis años había sido un error y silenciosamente habían pedido perdón, ahora eran Harry y Draco, simplemente sin distinciones de ningún tipo, dos personas que se iban a volver amigos, porque el destino era caprichoso. Harry estaba saliendo del cuarto, en ese momento, también Tom lo hacía, el ojiverde fue palideciendo paulatinamente, pero, Nagini fue subiendo por su cuerpo, dándole a entender que si se le ocurría levantar la varita ella pararía todos los hechizos, pero, igual el moreno hizo un además de devolverse a su cuarto.-

– Deja de mirarme como si de un momento a otro te fuera a romper el cuello –La voz hizo que los bellos de Harry se erizaban, miró hacia abajo, Draco también tembló estaba escuchando pegado a la puerta, pero, era cierto, la valentía de Potter, era algo de lo que él carecía totalmente ¿Quién sería tan loco como para llevar a cabo ese suicidio?- ¿Qué te pasa?

– Emmm, pues… yo… emmm, me… yo… esto… –Se pateaba mentalmente por los balbuceos idiotas que estaba lanzando.-

– Potter, siempre tan elocuente… –Mientras en la mente del ojigris se llevaba algo similar "Harry deja las elocuencias y usa tu cerebro…" Eso al moreno le dolió, y la serpiente fulminó con la mirada a Voldemort.-

– _Ánimo… _–Le dijo la serpiente a modo de que solamente él lo pudiera oír.-

– Necesito hablar contigo…

– Eso hacemos…

– Demonios, está bien, necesito que hagas algo por mí –Le deslizó un pote por el piso, el lord bajó la vista fastidiado, en ese momento Voldemort predominaba, y ni Harry lo podía sacar de ese trance.- Si vas a seguir torturando gente, tómate eso, cuando menos para que me dejes dormir, solamente encontré eliminar dos cables de los millones que tiene, pero, en eso están el dolor, y los sueño accidentales…

– La maldita conexión –Dijo el humano de ojos rojos, miró curiosamente el líquido, era de un negro transparente, y se agitaba violentamente, como estando en el éxtasis.- ¿De donde conseguiste mi sangre? –Fue lo único que logró articular el hombre.-

– No lo hice… –Dijo en tono melancólico.- ¿Encontrar sangre de lord Voldemort? –Añadiéndole un copo de ironía.- simplemente fue mi sangre, recuerda que por ti, también corre mí sangre…

– Cierto, cuarto año ¿Qué hay que hacer? –Siguió inmutable.-

– Con que pase por tu garganta es más que suficiente… –El lord se tomó la poción la cual no sabía a nada, y el pote desapareció al haber cumplido su cometido, la poción de Harry empezó a salir del pote, el cual había perdido la tapa, y como tentáculos de agua, fueron envolviéndole, de repente el primero le traspasó por una pierna, el moreno hizo un gesto de dolor en la cara, mientras el lord, también lo hacía, así fue unas tres veces más, el ojirojo estaba apoyado en la pared jadeante y el moreno estaba en el suelo, el último tentáculo le atravesó el corazón y dos esencias tumultuosas salieron de sus cuerpos, el Gryffindor abrió un ojo con todo el pesar del mundo.- "Se los imploro, no me quiten lo que poseo de Él, tampoco quiero lo que él tiene de mí" –Pasaron como dos minutos y las almas volaron de donde regresaron, Harry se agarró el pecho justo en el lado que tenía el corazón, y sintió su cuerpo más ligero, y también como su conciencia lo dejaba poco a poco.-

Se levantó asustado, las posibilidades de haber estado soñando eran demasiado altas, sentado empezó a mirar a todos lados, y se encontró con Lazy, Draco y Tom a su lado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza se sentía mareado.

– ¿Cómo estás? –Draco fue el primero que habló, aunque el primero que había reaccionado cuando Harry había caído inconsciente fue Tom.-

– Mareado… pero, estaré bien…

– Bueno, yo los dejaré solos, supongo que querrán hablar… –Eso era lo bueno de Malfoy sabía donde no lo llamaban, de ves en cuando.-

– Tom, yo…

– Descansa… debes tener una semana en un estado poco recomendable para un humano –Le dijo con un tono médico, una simple relación profesional, se levantó de la silla, y se volteó cuando iba a empezar a caminar.-

– Pero¡Óyeme! –Le dijo jalándole la capa, aunque claro, eso fue gastar más energía de la que tenía su cuerpo, y su cerebro falló, y si no fue porque el Slytherin lo sostuvo hubiera caído al piso.-

– Si así te vas a quedar en la cama tranquilo, habla…

– Con respecto a lo de Snape…

– Primero recupérate y después hablaremos…

– ¡No escúchame ahora! –El lord respiró profundo.- Está bien, haré lo que tú digas, pero, después me tienes que dejar en paz con lo que yo haga con él…

– Está bien…

– Júralo…

– Lo juro Harry, después que le hayas torturado, podrás hacer lo que quieras con él… ahora duér-me-te… –Lo devolvió a la cama y este salió.-

– ¿A dónde vas?

– A despejar la mente… –Cuando salió la serpiente lo miraba reprochante.-

– _Tú…_

– _Si se levanta, cédalo… _

– _¿Qué te hace pensar que lo morderé? _–El lord la miró como que "No lo haces y tendremos problemas…".-

Para no molestarlo un poco más, Nagi se adentró en el cuarto y se acostó al lado del moreno el cual estaba durmiendo, más pálido de lo normal, ahora, un hecho curioso era que no tenía la cicatriz en la frente, y eso la extrañó, todo había pasado muy rápido como para entenderlo; era injusto que al niño le pasaran todas esas cosas, aparte Tom debía aprender a tratarlo bien si no lo quería perder, estaba poniendo en riesgo su felicidad, simplemente porque tenía que guardar una apariencia que no era necesaria con Harry, el sabía que porque le demostrara un poco de cariño no le iba a quitar su autoridad.

Tampoco iba a negar que el loco de su nieto/hermano, se la había pasado bastante mal, pero, nada le costaba contarle a Harry su vida, y compartir sus problemas con el joven Gryffindor, pero, los dos eran tercos, y el ojiverde no sería el que diera el primer paso, por el miedo, no solo al rechazo de Tom, si no el miedo que este le profesaba, hoy lo había comprobado, pero ¿Quién no le tendría miedo a alguien que vas a decirle 'te amo' y este te responda con un cruciactus? Había que entenderlo.

Las dos de la mañana dieron en el reloj, cuando la puerta era cerrada torpemente por un hombre de ojos dorados, piel blanca, y cabello negro desordenado, tenía un jean negro y una camisa manga larga negra con detalles blancos y grises, tenía las mejillas rosados, increíble, Tom Riddle, estaba borracho, y aún seguía con una botella de Vodka puro en la mano. Harry había decidido bajar a buscar un vaso de agua la garganta la tenía reseca, cuando llegó a la sala para ir a la cocina, encontró a Tom trastabillando.

– ¿Tom? –Este le miró al escuchar su nombre, Harry se quedó pasmado viendo los ojos de su mentor, estos demostraban sentimientos, todo lo contrario a los fríos ojos rojos de la cotidianidad.-

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó con un hip.-

– Estás borracho, por todos los cielos –Se llevó la botella a la boca.- Tom, creo que ya es suficiente de alcohol… –Pronunció quitándole la botella.-

– Potter, creo que ya tengo bastante edad como para que me digas hasta donde puedo beber…

– Accio botella –Cuando llegó a sus manos, vio que decía 'Vodka'.- ¿Te querías envenenar?

– No sería mala idea –Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.-

– ¿Pero que dices?

– Sabes algo Harry –Dijo acercándosele a tal punto que pareciese que le fuera a besar, causando un sonrojo por parte del menor.- Ya me cansé de ser Voldemort, y tener unos sirvientes tan incompetentes…

– ¿Estás seguro que eres Tom Riddle? Sino te agradecería que me lo devolvieras…

– Claro que soy yo…

– Tom, hueles a alcohol…

– ¿Y eso te da asco?

– Es desagradable… será mejor que vallamos a dormir…

– ¿Sabes que tengo 65 o más años?

– Pareces un crío de 16…

– Y tú un abuelo…

– Por santo cristo, vamos…

– ¡No! Y devuélveme la botella, hoy estoy ahogando las penas…

– Esto no ahoga las penas… lo que te va a dar es un lindo dolor de cabeza llamado resaca…

– No…, sabes algo –Dijo juntando sus frente.-

– ¿Qué? –Dijo otra vez sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y su sangre acumulándose en un solo lugar.-

– Te amo… Harry, eres el amor de mi vida, y yo he sido el idiota más grande del universo… –Esto dejó al Gryffindor fuera de base.-

– Vamos, ya estás desvariando…

– Por supuesto que no lo hago, Te amo¡Te amo! Y lo peor que es que tú jamás me dirás que si, que triste, así que me iré a emborrachar de nuevo¡idiotas, Lucius y Severus…! –Dijo empezando a decir incoherencias.-

– Tom, deja de gritar…

– ¡No estoy gritando!

– Vale, habla un poco más bajo…

– ¡Estoy en mi casa¿Quieres bailar? –Dijo agarrándole por la cintura.-

– Tom despierta ¿Quieres? –Le dijo tratando de soltarse, con las mejillas fucsias.- Vamos a tu cuarto, mañana…

– ¡Mañana todo volverá hacer como antes y ya no habrá nada divertido en la vida! –Lo que hacía el alcohol ¿No? Con muchas dificultades llevó a Voldemort a su habitación y lo tiró en la cama, cuando se iba a ir de allí, el lord lo agarró.- No te vallas… –Le dijo abrazándole.- Quédate conmigo…

– Estás borracho Tom, no sabes lo que dices…

– Te puedo jurar que te necesito Harry –Escondió su cabeza entre el cuello del ojiverde.- Tú eres capaz de nublar todos mis sentidos…

– No sabes lo que dices… –Estaba ebrio, no podía creer mucho en sus palabras, era debilidad, Tom jamás le diría eso en un estado cuerdo.-

– Claro que lo sé… Estoy en este estado, porque te necesito a mí lado, y la única manera que encontré para decírtelo fue por medio del alcohol… porque soy un cobarde, un maldito cobarde… por favor te lo ruego, quédate conmigo esta noche… –Harry se volteó y lo abrazó, al sentir como su camisa se humedecía por las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de aquel ser déspota y sin corazón, ahora lloraba, y lloraba por su rechazo, y no podía con eso porque el también sentía algo por el mayor, se subió en la cama quedando de nuevo demasiado cerca del lord, sus mejillas otras vez estaban encendida y sus ojos estaban acuosos.- Eres lo más bello que he visto…

– Está bien Tom, pero duérmete… yo me quedaré aquí… –A los locos había que tratarlos como tal, o eso decían, se miraron por mucho tiempo, esos dos pares de ojos perdiéndose en el tiempo, el cual, no existía para ellos en ese momento, el Slytherin fue a besar los labios, pero, Harry con el corazón en la mano y siendo el único cuerdo del momento, aunque lo deseaba con toda su alma y pasión, dejó que el beso recayera sobre su mejilla, volteando levemente la cabeza, no podía…, el Gryffindor mejor que nadie sabía que si él se convertía en algo más para el mayor, lo utilizarían en su contra, y si a él le llegase a pasar algo su corazón no lo soportaría, demasiadas pérdidas, para también perder al hombre que le había robado su felicidad, y ahora también quería robarse su corazón, dejó que lo usara de almohada, empezó a caer en un profundo sueño inducido por el etílico, dos horas después Harry jugaba con el cabello de lo que se acaba de convertir en 'amor' conciente, las lágrimas empezaron a caer rebeldemente por su rostro, sin hacer ningún ruido, dejó a Tom en la almohada, y salió corriendo de allí.-

Había llegado al lago, y agarrándose de las cuerdas del columpio empezó a llorar amargamente…, porque ¿Por qué todo le tenía que pasar a él de esa manera? De la persona que se vino a enamorar, el ser más inalcanzable de todos, un odio que por la similitud se fue convirtiendo en amor o un feo chiste que contaba la vida, sabiendo que no tenía talento para ello. Alguien estaba asomado en la ventana del cuarto del moreno, era ¿El mismo Harry Potter? Estaba vestido con una túnica negra petróleo, sus ojos estaban más oscuros que de costumbre y la piel era demasiado pálida, miraba con pena al moreno, pasó una mano por la ventana cerrada y la traspasó, al igual que el cuerpo, algo parecido a unas alas nada convencionales salieron de sus espalda, era una especie de llamaradas de fuego, caminó un poco y abrazó al Harry verdadero, el cual se asustó pero, su reflejo lo abrazó aún más. Este sin importarle quien era empezó a desahogarse.

Se había quedado dormido en hombros de aquel extraño, el cual, lo levantó en brazos y desplegó sus alas las cuales alumbraron la redoma, se elevó, y traspasó con cuidado de no despertar a la persona dormida en sus brazos, ya que cambiar sus moléculas podía ser algo molesto, lo dejó en su cama, y luego agarró a su muñeca y se fundió con el moreno el cual suspiró sintiendo algo agradable, para quedarse dormido con restos de lágrimas en sus rosadas mejillas.

Dos personas estaban sentadas en el comedor, uno jugando con su plato de comida, y el otro viendo al que jugaba preocupadamente.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– A mí nada… –Dijo en un tono bajito.-

– Dios mi cabeza… –Dijo Voldemort entrando en el comedor, Harry se puso como semáforo y miró hacia sus pies.- ¡Lazy!

– Si My lord…

– Una poción que me quite el maldito dolor de cabeza…

– Si señor…

– Buenos días… –Dijo Draco.-

– Días… –Respondió sentándose y agarrándose la cabeza.- Parece que me hubieran lanzado un Obliviate no recuerdo nada.

– ¿Señor? –El mencionado levantó la vista.- ¿Quién le va a lanzar un Obliviate?

– Sé que fui a un restaurante, y de allí se vuelve todo se vuelve confuso… –Harry apareció la botella, y la colocó en la mesa.-

– Aquí tienes tu Obliviate Tom… –Dijo sin mirarlo.-

– ¿Vodka? –Preguntó el rubio.-

– Sé que anoche hice algo importante pero no recuerdo nada –Se jaló desesperadamente los cabellos.- ¿No sabes si dije algo anoche muy importante?

– No Tom, no dijiste mucho, sólo me invitaste a bailar unas cuarenta veces… –Medio mintió mirándole por primera vez.-

– Perdón…, creo que el alcohol no le hace bien a nadie…

– No te preocupes, fue divertido… –la METIRA más grande que había dicho en su vida.-

– ¿Seguro?

– Si, también dijiste "Idiotas Lucius y Severus…" –El lord miró hacía arriba tratando de recordar.-

– ¿Algo más?

– No… –Ahora o salía de allí o volvía a llorar como un idiota, aún **él **tenía que averiguar como había llegado a su cuarto.-

– Ten… –Le dijo lanzándole una carta, era un joker, pero Harry entendió perfectamente.- A las cinco…

– ¿Saldrás?

– Tengo que parar a Tonks antes que siga y pongamos en peligro tú seguridad y la de Draco… A las cinco, y llegas tarde y enserio no lo vas a encontrar con vida… –Este asintió con un escalofrío.-

– Aquí está la poción señor… –Se la tomó de un solo trago, y se levantó.- Me voy… –Salió de allí rápidamente, dándole vueltas a ¿Qué habría hecho? Y Por qué Harry estaba comportándose de esa manera, ahora, tenía una reunión con los mortífagos y con resaca no era buena idea, terminaría de peor humor, en el comedor al ojiverde le bajó una lágrima solitaria por la mejilla derecha.-

– ¿Harry? –El aludido lo miró, y Draco se llevó una mano a la mejilla, el moreno repitió la acción sintiendo algo húmedo entre sus dedos.- ¿Qué te pasa?

– Soy un idiota…

– Eso lo sé…, pero, algo nuevo… –Dijo tratando de hacer un comentario que sacara al Gryffindor de su estado, se levantó y le colocó una mano en el hombro Harry se volteó y empezó a llorar en el pecho de Malfoy, este no sabía como reaccionar en un momento semejante.- Por Merlín Harry ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

– Algo horrible Draco, pero ni yo mismo me siento preparado para que salga de mis labios…

– ¿Te hirió? –Este negó.- ¿Entonces?

– Hizo algo peor…

– ¿Y eso fue?

– No importa, pero, me duele, siempre pasa lo mismo, ya estoy cansado…

– Cálmate Harry a lo mejor así te das cuenta que no es tan grande el dolor…

– No puedo, porque en el fondo yo quería que eso sucediera pero, no de semejante manera… –Draco lo abrazó al no saber como reaccionar, ya que era la primera vez que le tocaba consolar a alguien, cuando el mismo le habían enseñado que los sentimientos eran para personas débiles o simplemente para salir herido, y eso ahora lo había comprobado.-

– Vamos tu cuarto creo que lo más saludable para ti es que te vallas a dormir para evitar mayores inconvenientes…

– ¿Crees que soy peligroso?

– Claro que no Harry, simplemente siento que no estás pensando con claridad, y nada mejor para despejar la mente que descansar –Cuando llegaron a su cuarto el moreno se acostó, pero lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era darle vueltas al asunto de la noche… ¿Por qué le habría dicho semejantes mentiras? Él parecía estúpido por haberle escuchado, por ende, había salido herido, pero, eso solamente le pasaba a él, ahora tenía que ir a la cinco y no solo soportarlo si no que también tendría que torturar a Snape, el en ninguna de sus vidas pensó en torturar al hombre, en todo caso, tal vez, darle las gracias, pero jamás levantar la varita en su contra y menos para lanzarle maldiciones hasta que quedara moribundo, pero, tenía que hacerse la idea al menos que quisiera perderlo definitivamente, además, tampoco es que Tom decidiera los hechizos que el iba utilizar así que se lo haría lo menos doloroso posible.-

– Harry, con respecto a las cinco…

– A las cinco trataré de no entrar en un colapso nervioso Draco.

– ¿Y después de allí?

– Pues no mucho rezar por que a Tom no le de por llegar temprano, y luego que yo lo cure como no tengo permiso para salir de aquí ya que sonaría una alarma y yo saldría lastimado, te tocará dejarlo lo más cerca que te de del castillo y devolverte lo más rápido posible y si algo sucede en tu ausencia te cubriré…

– ¿Ese es tú gran plan?

– Querido ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

– No…

– Entonces, te agradecería que no te quejes, lamento decepcionarte, pero, en este estado apenas si puedo pensar con claridad…

– Lo lamento, no me has decepcionado simplemente es que dejas muchas cosas a la suerte…

– Lo sé, te juro que yo no suelo ser así, enserio.

– Te creo Potter, créeme que te creo… -Draco y Harry siguieron hablando y las horas empezaron a pasar como cuando haces algo divertido, y el reloj dio las 4:30 y unas campanas sonaron, haciendo que los nuevos amigos, voltearan a ver que había sido eso, la carta del Joker había salido del bolsillo de Harry, postrándose frente a él mientras el joker hacía ademanes de que le tocara para poder llevarlo a su destino, se miraron por última vez y Draco le deseo buena suerte a Harry, el moreno tocó la carta, y sintió el jalón en el ombligo, no era un secreto para nadie que odiaba los trasladadores, pero, dudaba que Tom confiara tanto en el como para darle la ubicación exacta de la fortaleza oscura, ahora, venía la pregunta porque le había dicho que le amaba si era mentira… aunque había algo que decía los borrachos y los niños jamás mentían, ahora tampoco quería ponerse a descubrir si era cierta esa teoría o no…

Llegó a un calabozo cayéndose sentado y maldiciendo por lo bajo, ahora si que estaba perdido no sabía donde estaba y si se ponía a sincerarse consigo mismo, tampoco era mala idea si se perdía. Cuando iba a buscar una salida, chocó contra algo medio suave, y al aspirar supo que ese era el inconfundible ahorma de Tom, aunque la verdad dudaba en subir la cara…, estaría como Voldemort, y ciertamente no quería aquello…

– Veo que has llegado temprano…

– ¿Tom cual es tu aspecto?

– Humano ¿Cuál otro? -El moreno ojiverde subió la vista poco a poco consciente que su cara se volvía roja un poco más cada segundo.-

– Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto más rápido mejor… –Dijo no muy convencido.-

– Te recomendaría que quitaras tus ojos…, claro, al menos que quieras darle el placer de saber que es Harry Potter el que lo tortura… -El moreno cambió sus ojos sin dejar de mirar al lord.-

– Mi señor… -Dijeron dos personas entrando, el ojiverde, ahora ojiazul se escondió tras Tom.-

– ¿Qué quieren ahora que no fue suficiente haberlos tenido que aguantar cinco horas seguidas? –Dijo molesto, pero, luego agregó bufando.- Hablen…

– Emmmmm… –Dijeron los dos mortífagos al unísono.-

– ¿Qué sucede ahora?

– Señor ¿podemos hablar frente a la persona que está en su espalda?

– Si… Ethan sal de allí…

– Si tío… -Dijo sentándose en la mesa que había allí.-

– Hemos descubierto el otro punto que va a atacar la orden…

– ¿Y ese es? –Los mortífagos le dieron un papel, y Harry se fue también a verlo.-

– Oh, no… lo último que me faltaba… -Dijo el moreno molesto.-

– Es en la casa que reside my lord, creo que necesita mudarse de allí inmediatamente…

– Ya lo sé… retírense… –Cuando esto se fueron, el Gryffindor habló.-

– Tom…

– ¿Estás empezando a acobardarte?

– Sí, te lo ruego… –Lo que había pasado la noche anterior, estaba quedando rezagado, ahora sólo, tenía otras prioridades, después volvería, un problema a la vez.-

– O tú o yo, eso o nada.

– Por Merlín… ¿Dónde está?

– ¿Dónde crees que va a estar? En una mazmorra bien atadito… Yo tampoco quería perder a uno de mis mejores mortífagos ¿Sabes, pero, él lo quiso así, si se arrepiente después de eso lo volveré a aceptar, pero, desde cabo.

– ¿No lo haz tocado verdad?

– A diferencia de lo que la mayoría dice o cree, yo no suelo romper mis promesas.

– Ah, bien, supongo… Por favor…

– Caminando…

– Yo estaba pensando darle las gracias, no matarlo a maldiciones ¡TOM! –El ojirojo sacó la varita.-

– Vale, quédate aquí, yo lo hago…

– ¡No! –Dijo bajándole el brazo, el mayor señaló la puerta, para que Harry empezara a caminar.- Vale, pero baja la varita… –El Slytherin hizo lo que Harry le pidió y la varita desapareció entre sus manos, este empezó a abrir la puerta, ahora retrasando todo lo posible el encuentro, al entrar lo único que había era mucha humedad ya que todo estaba oscuro, una respiración y sus pasos rompían el silencio, el clima descendía cada vez más a medida que se adentraban en la habitación.- Que frío –Susurró el joven sin acordarse de que tenía a Tom detrás.-

– Allá afuera hay un regulador de temperatura, pero, aquí, estamos a doscientos o más metros bajo tierra, la temperatura desciende y nosotros lo volvimos más frío para evitar que el lugar hieda.

– Gracias por la clase Tom –Dijo visiblemente molesto, es lo obvió.-

– _Luminos._ –Dijo el hombre, y la sala, la cual era una mazmorra cualquiera, al final de la pared estaba Severus Snape, atado de los brazos con unos grilletes de hierro, al sentir la luz en sus ojos el ex mortífago, subió la mirada, siempre con ese orgullo, que sólo desaparecería cuando su vida se extinguiera.-

– Severus, Severus… ¿Por qué¿Si me permites preguntar? –El hombre de ojos negros lo miró desafiante pero en ningún momento habló, el dark lord reviró la vista.- Sabes, esto, considéralo como un regalo especial, no morirás, y no seré yo quien te torture –Eso si que lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque ahora sabía para que estaba el niño allí. Era cierto, Harry parecía una criatura, ahora era difícil saber si él lo había decidido hacer así.- Regresaré en tres horas… ¿Sabes lo que pasará si no lo haces cierto? –Dijo normalmente al Gryffindor, el cual asintió, desapareció de allí.-

– ¿Así que Voldemort mandó a un niño a torturarme? La verdad que no sé que es más humillante… –Dijo a nada concretamente.- ¿Sabré tu nombre?

– Ethan… –Dijo con la varita en la mano, pero no se atrevía a levantarla si quiera, es más no se acordaba de ningún hechizo.-

– ¿Y que va a pasar después de aquí? –Harry se volteó y se puso una mano en la cabeza, ahora menos que nunca, le estaba hablando como un ser humano, la máscara había caído, y era agradable, ahora menos que nunca podría lanzar algo diferente a sacarlo de allí.-

– De verdad no puedo… –Susurró inaudiblemente.-

– Te me haces conocido… –Este se volteó rápidamente.- No sabía que ahora reclutaran gente tan joven… –Eso lo ofendió y sin pensar respondió.-

– Yo no soy aspirante a mortífago ni uno de ellos…

– ¿Puedo preguntar porque no has empezado a lanzar la variedad de maldiciones que de seguro debes saber?

– ¿Tengo cara de ser un verdugo? –Preguntó suspirando.-

– No, por eso me extraña ¿Qué eres de él que te dio tan importante encomienda?

– Soy un idiota… –Dijo mirando al piso, pero, eso no lo dijo precisamente para que lo oyera.-

– Si no lo haces tú lo hace él… –El moreno se sentó en piso, y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.-

– Arggh… Draco tenía razón… –Dijo y las ondas sonoras salieron distorsionadas por las manos.-

– Curioso yo también conozco a un Draco –Este lo volvió a mirar.-

– Es el mismo… –Dijo poniendo las manos tras su espalda y usándolas como respaldo.-

– ¿Draco Malfoy?

– Si… –Dijo con desgana.-

– ¿Quién eres?

– El sobrino de Voldemort.

– Jamás oí que tuviera un sobrino –Dijo después de que el tradicional escalofrío recorriera por su espalda, no sólo por el nombre, si no por como había sido pronunciado.-

– Dudo que él hable de su familia…

– Ciertamente. Pero, tú no estudiar en Hogwarts ¿O es que tienes menos de 11 años?

– Tengo 16… –La cara de Snape fue ascendiendo de la aceptación a la sorpresa, el cuerpo del niño empezó a cambiar, quedó como un joven bastante atractivo de ojos azules.-

– Un morph…

– Sí –El tiempo fue pasando, y ellos lo único que hacían es hablar, Snape había empezado a contarle cosas a Harry que jamás pensó que le diría a alguien, este simplemente escuchaba con atención.- No es el único que lo ha pasado mal, yo sólo tengo a mi tío, aunque no suene el gran consuelo, y ayer me acabo de enterar de una pésima noticia, que no tiene chiste mencionar aquí –Se volvió a sentar en forma india, y su frente empezó a ser sostenida por su mano, las lágrimas empezaron a bajar de repente y sin Harry poder evitarlo.-

– ¿Estás bien?

– No pero¿Qué importa? –Dijo con voz quebrada, subió un poco la vista, y Snape creyó estar loco pero, esos ojos eran los de Lily, y la única persona que tenía esos ojos vivos era Harry Potter, y ella misma se había encargado de que nadie pudiera imitar sus ojos.-

**Flash back **

_Severus, con muchos años menos estaba pasando por un pasillo del colegio, cuando vislumbró a alguien sentada en el suelo con las piernas sosteniendo todo el peso, y con su varita apuntándose en los ojos, cuando se acercó un poco más, vio que era, Lily Evans. _

– _¿Lily? –Esta volteó.-_

– _Hola Severus… ¿Qué sucede? _

– _¿Qué haces? _

– _Estoy haciendo un conjuro para que mis ojos sean únicos, vino un morph y los copió así como así, por eso, es que yo haré que sólo mi descendencia pueda tener unos ojos así._

– _Es cierto, tus ojos son lo más raro que he visto, pero, no te moleste si te ofendas ¿No estás siendo un poco paranoica…? –Preguntó dudando.- _

– _No, y no me ofendo… ni siquiera una poción podrá imitarlos, así que míralos bien Severus, para si alguien quiere tratar de engañarte no pueda, además, no es peligroso, sólo estoy borrando algo de mi código genético. _

– _Tú todo lo haces ver sencillo, bueno, suerte con eso… _

– _Gracias Sev. _

– _Como sea… –Dijo yéndose, odiaba que le dijera Sev, pero ¿Qué le hacía?- _

**Fin del Flash Back**

– Parece que hubiera visto un fantasma –Dijo el Gryffindor el cual no se había percatado de nada, no recordaba que cualquier estado de ánimo fuera del normal lo devolvía a la normalidad, volvió a mirar, y definitivamente, no estaba loco, pero, podía estar sufriendo de daltonismo.-

– Tus ojos…

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Tus ojos, son verdes. –Harry se miró en el reflejo del agua que había allí, era cierto.-

– Quiero salir de aquí, este lugar me pone enfermo –Se levantó, eludiendo el comentario, el cual, quedó rezagado, porque tenía las piernas dormidas, y miró el reloj.- Faltan cinco minutos –Dijo comenzando a sentir el pánico ascender.-

– Hazlo, prometo no gritar, si eso te hace sentir mejor –Alzó la varita, Severus cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero, el dolor nunca llegó.-

– No, puedo, además, como Bellatrix dijo, el conjuro nunca funcionará al menos que quiera dañar a alguien y lo menos que quiero es eso… –Dijo hablando para si mismo.- Hay Dios hay viene…

– Hazlo, te prometo no gritar si eso te hace sentir mejor… –Harry alzó la varita, y el profesor de pociones cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero, el golpe nunca llegó, abrió el rabillo del ojo, y encontró al que posiblemente era Harry Potter, dudando.-

– No haré nada, no puedo levantar la varita en su contra –Dijo un poco desubicado.- Profesor cierre los ojos y no los abra hasta que yo le diga –¿Eso debería confirmar su teoría? Pasó por la mente de Snape, pero, hizo lo que su hipotéticamente alumno le dijo.-

– Déjalo así Harry, si en tres horas no hiciste nada, dudo que ahora hagas una marometa…

– ¿Tom? –Preguntó el moreno.-

– _Desmanius… _–Disparó el lord, lo último que oyó Severus fue a Harry ahogando un grito.- Sólo lánzale un _Oblibiate_ y déjalo donde quieras, al menos que lo quieras adoptar… –Ordenó con un deje de ironía.-

– ¿Me estabas probando? –Señaló con incredulidad, sintiendo, como de la euforia del pánico pasaba a la incontenible ira, sus ojos empezaron a oscurecer, y antes que el Slytherin pudiera decir algo, el joven desapareció con el traidor en brazos.-

– No, sólo cambié de opinión hace doce minutos, exactamente… –Respondió a nada en especial, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo, sólo un pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza en ese momento haciéndolo sentir miserable.-

El moreno se apareció en el único sitio donde se podía aparecer en Hogwarts, el cual, solo sabían los herederos, al lado de un pequeño claro, donde había una roca que en realidad era un aislante, Harry con una fuerza impropia en él, llevaba a Severus en brazos, sus ojos eran de un morado oscuro, y lágrimas bajaban furiosamente por sus ojos.

Caminó hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo, lo dejó allí, limpiándose las lágrimas, aunque estás no dejaban de salir rebeldes, puso una mano en la frente del hombre y cerró los ojos, era mentira, si le habían hecho daño aunque no precisamente, Tom, si no los mortífagos, Lucius, estaba rezagado, en un rincón, mirando perdidamente, a Severus, viendo lo que le hacían, sin poder parar lo que estaban haciendo… Era cierto, él jamás le hizo prometer a Tom, que los mortífagos no le iban a hacer algo.

– Lo lamento –Le dijo, quitándole la mano, corrió dejando al hombre, cuando llegó al claro, se desapareció para llegar a casa de Tom, donde Draco lo estaría esperando, con menos uñas que cuando llegó.-

– ¡Harry¿Qué pasó?

– Tom canceló la tortura, el idiota quería ver que hacía, pero, el muy imbécil… –Dijo dejándose caer en el pecho de Draco empezando a llorar de nuevo.-

– ¿Qué sucedió? Definitivamente el problema es grave. Tú, no sueles llamarlo imbécil, ni idiota… Dime que pasó ni que yo fuera a contárselo…

– ¡Déjame saber que me pasa a mí primero! –Aferrándose más al pecho de su reciente amigo.-

– ¿Cómo que, que te pasa a ti¿Harry?

– Dios, Draco no me atosigues… –Dijo agachándose en cuclillas y agarrándose la cabeza.-

– Perdón, pero, estaba que me comía las uñas, es horrible esperar tanto… –Dijo colocándose a un lado de él y le puso una mano en el hombro.- ¿Qué sucedió aquella noche que él no recuerda pero que a ti te atormenta? –Harry abrió un ojo y miró aquellas orbes plateadas, las cuales le estaban escaneando.- Sé que no me tienes mucha confianza, en realidad ni siquiera deberías estarme contando algo, pero, realmente quiero ayudar… Te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que es mi padre, que no voy a decir nada… –Harry cayó al piso suavemente, y se quedó de bruces en el suelo empezando hablar.-

– Estaba borracho, yo soy un idiota que se preocupa por eso…

– ¿No has oído que a los niños y los borrachos nunca miente?

– Draco –Dijo acercándose a su oreja, ágilmente, el rubio ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se había movido, habló suavemente, haciendo que su aliento acariciara suavemente a su oído, el rubio se estremeció.- Él… él no puede estar enamorado de mí… –Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos.-

– ¿Eso es cierto? –Los ojos de Harry no se veían a causa que todo el cabello caía hacia delante, se agarró un brazo y se lo apretó, mientras asintió levemente.-

– Me había sacado a bailar, pero, luego que lo llevé para su cuarto, me dijo palabras, que quisiera que fueran ciertas, pero, estaba al punto de la intoxicación… –El moreno miró al rubio con una sonrisa de tristeza, en los labios, pero, los ojos lo delataban, estaban acuosos, de nuevo, y ya hinchados por los llantos pasados.-

– Supongo que no se lo dirás…

– Tenlo por seguro que no lo haré, entiéndeme, ponte que nos hagamos pareja, y por desgracias de la vida, y Dumbledore se entera, el no dudará en usarme contra de él, no quiero ser su destructor…

– ¿Dumbledore haría eso?

– ¿Qué crees que hago aquí? Me tuve que escapar Draco, lo que me quisieron hacer en el sitio donde vivía por poco y no me mata…

– ¿Qué te hicieron?

– No te lo puedo decir… irías a vomitar inmediatamente…

– ¿Tan malo es?

– Yo les he aguantado mucho Draco, desde, torturas psicológicas, hasta que me hayan maltratado o que me hayan tratado peor que a un elfo doméstico en tú casa, si ánimos de ofender…, pero, eso superó mi capacidad de aguante…

– La cual es excesiva diría yo… –Tratando de hacerle más ameno el momento.-

– Más adelante no sé que sucederá, pero, espero que no sea tan malo…

– Sabes Harry –Dijo Draco sentándose en el mueble, y llevando a Harry también, afuera el cielo ya estaba todo azul oscuro y las estrellas brillaban acompañando el momento.- Tal vez yo no sea la persona más adecuada para hablar de este tema, yo mismo, jamás he tenido una relación que sea más allá de lo físico, pero… si tú, sientes algo más allá de eso, deberías decirlo, sin importar que pueda pasar después, no siempre puedes tener un sentido fatalista menos en el amor, o eso es lo que creo yo… –Por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy lo había logrado dejar sin palabras.- ¿Qué te pasa?

– Me acabas de dejar anonadado…

– ¿Enserio y la razón es?

– Que… son las primeras frases coherentes y cero hirientes que oigo de Draco Malfoy…

– Amp, si ¿Puedo contarte algo?

– Claro, así tendremos los dos algo para chantajearnos mutuamente… –Le dijo alegremente, el rubio le sonrió sinceramente por primera vez.-

– Los Slytherin somos tratados como escorias, dime tú ¿Qué harías si todas las personas te miran mal por el simple hecho de entrar a dicha casa? De la cual estoy orgulloso no lo dudes, pero, solo por eso tendrás que ser alguien malo que terminará siendo mortífago, no Harry a veces las cosas no son lo que creemos y es cierto, yo estaba equivocado con todo lo respecto a ti…

– Y no dudes que yo también lo estoy… Yo la verdad debí haber quedado en Slytherin, pero, el sombrero tomó mi palabra en vez de haber hecho lo que él creía conveniente…

– No te veo en Slytherin…

– Por supuesto que no, yo soy la serpiente en persona…, pero, por descendencia familiar tenía que quedar en Gryffindor, ya que mi deber es mantener esa casa, por ser su heredero… aunque Tom también me traspasó algunos deberes cuando lo del Avada…

– Tienes bastante trabajo ¿No?

– ¡Nah! Nichol y Tom no me dejan hacer casi nada…

– ¿Nichol? Lo he oído mencionar varias veces, mi papá tiene ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, pero, sé como es de exagerado, así que simplemente lo ignoro.

– Nichol va a ser nuestro profesor de Defensas, y es mi tío.

– ¡Que enserio tienes un tío? –Dijo sorprendido.-

– Sip, aunque no se parece en nada a mí…, y es un mortífago al mando de Tom por venganza a Dumbledore…

– Que familia tan extraña tienes.

– Más extraño soy yo Draco, hay algo que me preocupa, después que en aquella noche, Tom se quedara dormido, yo salí de allí hacia al lago, pero, no puedo recordar como llegué a mi cuarto lo único que sé es que vi alguien igual a mí y luego todo perdía sentido…

– ¿Alguien igual a ti?

– Si, pero, era más pálido que yo, hasta se podría decir que tenía la piel de un vampiro. Pero, en realidad no era corpóreo… no sé si lo soñé o algo así, pero, si sé que no amanecí con Tom, y él no recuerda nada, debido al alcohol… –Harry escuchó un ruido extraño que lo hizo voltear pero allí no había nada.-

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Escuché algo extraño…

– Yo no escuché nada –El moreno se tuvo que aguantar para no caer del mueble.-

– _¡Todo el mundo sus varitas al suelo! _

– _¿Pero que sucede aquí? –Dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes claros.- _

– _Amor¿Qué pasa? –Dijo otro hombre con cabellos amarillos y ojos azules cristalinos.- _

– _No lo sé…_

– _¡Que se queden qu…_

– ¿Harry¿Harry¡Despierta! –Dijo el rubio zarandeándole suavemente, el ojiverde bajó la cabeza y luego la puso derecha, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.- ¿Qué sucedió?

– Tuve otra visión… pero, esas personas no las conozco…

– ¿Visión que visión? –Draco sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón, y lo colocó en la nariz.- Estás sangrando –Dijo mostrándole el pañuelo, el Gryffindor se llevó una mano a la nariz, y empezó a toser.- Ahora ¿Qué te pasa?

– No lo sé, me siento algo mareado…

– Hay Merlín bendito, no empieces –Le dijo pero Harry se agarró el estómago, mientras gotas de sangre salían de su nariz manchando el mueble.- Iré a buscar ayuda –Pero cuando se levantó, vio que hilos negros comenzaban a salir de la piel del moreno rompiendo la ropa, y lo más seguro la piel, los hilos empezaron a entrelazarse formando una especie de cordel, el proceso fue largo y doloroso, lo único que pudo hacer el rubio fue después de acabar unas horas después, agarrarlo para que no cayera al piso, mientras que el, los hilos unidos cayeron al piso.- Harry ¿Estás vivo?

– Para mi desgracia –Respondió sin fuerzas.-

– ¡Lazy¡Lumy¡Alguien! –Las dos elfas aparecieron con un ligero plop, cuando viendo al amo desangrándose cayeron en pánico, y fueron a buscar cosas para curarlo, no sabían si eso era bueno o malo, pero, Harry se desmayó por el periodo de tiempo que lo estuvieron curando, pequeños túneles se veían en la piel, los cuales iban cerrando, poco lo vendaron y Draco lanzó un _Enervate_.- ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Dónde estoy¿Qué me pasó?

– No lo sé, y estás en tu casa… o en la de el lord, o como sea… ¿Te sientes bien?

– Mejor gracias… –Draco se levantó y agarró el cordón negro que estaba en el suelo.-

– ¿Qué será este látigo? –Dijo, cuando se lo iba a dar a Harry.-

– No me lo des…, quédatelo hasta que yo pueda estar totalmente recuperado –Pasaron como dos horas antes de que este se pudiera parar correctamente, luego de eso, salieron al patio trasero, y el rubio le dio el látigo, el cual, brilló envolviendo a Harry, en una luz dorada, la luz salió dispara dos metros desde donde estaban los dos jóvenes, allí estaba una especie de lobo con unas alas de fuego le miraba fijamente, este se dividió en tres, animales más pequeños, los cuales no tenían alas, y se colocaron en forma triangular alejando treinta metro de Harry y luego tres luces se alzaron hacía el cielo, desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta no quedar nada, y el cordel volvió a caer en manos de Harry.-

– En esta casa si pasan cosas extrañas…

– Esto, era… –Dijo mirando su nueva posesión.- ¿Los cables de la conexión?

– ¿Pero tardaron tanto en aparecer?

– No lo sé… –El rubio se fue acerca pero no pudo más de un metro.- Además, es una teoría…

– ¿Y ahora porque no me puedo acercar a donde estás?

– No lo sé, dudo que tenga una barrera… se vería… o… toca el látigo –Así lo hizo, lo curioso fue que se pudo acercar.-

– Que cosa tan extraña ¿No?

– Bienvenido a mi vida… –Le respondió irónicamente. Se fueron al mueble y empezaron a buscarle peculiaridades al cordón, habían bromeado bastante como donde colocárselo, y todo eso, pero, el sueño los fue venciendo poco a poco, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormido los dos en el mueble el cordón estaba reposando tranquilamente en la mesa, la cabeza del ojiverde descansaba en las piernas del ojigris y éste usaba de almohada el respaldar.-

Como a las tres de la mañana, apareció Tom por la puerta, y cuando vio la escena lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza fue separarlos, y empezar a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, pero, decidió omitirlo, pero, algo le llamó la atención y era un cordón enrollado en la mesa, lo iba a tocar pero, decidió lo hacerlo, desde que conocía a Harry con más profundidad, sabía que los inventos que tenía solían ser un poco peligrosos… así que optó por cargarlo, para llevarlo a su cuarto, después iría por Draco. "_Celos malditos celos, porque me matan, si no hay razón…"_ Pero, al mover a Harry, despertó al rubio sin querer.

– Regresó… –Dijo adormilado.- ¿Qué hora es? Nos quedamos dormidos aquí…

– Son las tres de la mañana, y si, por lo que parecen se quedaron dormidos aquí. Será mejor subir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones…

– Procure que no se despierte, le puede dar un infarto de por vida, y con cuidado…

– ¿Ah? –Pero, cuando Draco dijo eso se había ocupado de estar lo bastante lejos como para poder escapar rápidamente, el lord volteó los ojos y llevó a Harry a su habitación dejándolo allí, mientras la misteriosa cuerda quedó olvidada.-

A la mañana siguiente, el reloj, daban las diez de la mañana y todo el mundo seguía durmiendo, afuera, un señor bajaba de un descapotable negro, y esperó en la rejas de aquella casa, sus cabellos amarillos platinados estaban sueltos y se movían con el viento, unos ojos grises calculadores y fríos miraban lentamente, el lugar, tocó la reja y esta se movió, esperaba no llegar muy temprano, no quería tener la ira de su señor, eran las tres de la tarde. Cuando llegó a la puerta un elfo lo atendió.

– ¿Señor?

– Vengo a recoger a mi hijo…

– ¿Al señor Draco? Pero, aún está durmiendo señor…

– ¿Durmiendo a las tres de la tarde?

– Señor son las diez de la mañana…

– ¿Las diez¿Y no hay nadie con que pueda hablar?

– La verdad, todos están dormido, pero, puedo intentar despertar al amo Harry…

– ¿Harry?

– Pase y siéntese… espere algunos minutos… –Lucius se sentó y vio el cordón el la mesa, pero lo dejó donde estaba, se empezaron a escuchar murmullos como "déjame dormir" "ya no molestes" "quita".-

– Tom… –Dijo tocando la puerta bostezando.- Tom… Tom… –Todo esto tocando la puerta, pero nada que daba apareció.- ¡Voldemort! –Harry estaba pensándose seriamente en tirar la puerta.- ¡My lord lamento molestarlo pero salga de una puñetera vez! –Él ojos rojos abrió la puerta de un portazo, con cara de pocos amigos.-

– ¿Qué quieres? –Dijo con una cara de mucho fastidio

– Lamento molestar, enserio –Aún estaba molesto y mucho.- ¿Qué sé yo? Tú elfos siempre me despiertan a mí para que yo lo haga contigo…

– Señores, el señor Malfoy, está esperando al señor Draco para llevárselo –Dijo evitando una pelea.-

– Despierta a Draco, Harry yo iré a hablar con Lucius –Dijo rascándose el estómago y con el típico pijama negro de seda, se paró en el arco mientras que el moreno se iba a despertar y ayudar al rubio a empacar.- ¿Lucius?

– My Lord –Dijo arrodillándose, pero, Tom lo levantó.-

–Hay por Merlín, son las diez de la mañana y estamos en mi casa, Draco está durmiendo…

– ¿Por qué aquí son las diez de la mañana?

– Larga historia…

– ¿Por qué escuchado tanto Harry aquí?

–Harry es el primer nombre de Ethan… –Dijo sentándose y cerrando los ojos para tratar de volver a dormir.- Aunque no le gusta porque ya lo confunden bastante con Harry Potter como para que también tenga su mismo nombre… –Media hora después, bajaba Draco más dormido que despierto, con Harry también queriendo irse a dormir.-

– ¿Por qué viniste tan rápido?

– Si quieren sinceridad cuando Severus se enteró de donde te dejé me quiso lanzar un Avada, pero, para mi suerte ya estaba, algo lejos, y bueno, también otras personas me quisieron matar así que, tuve que venir antes…

– Que malo, me hacía mucha ilusión quedarme sin padre… –Dijo bromeando.-

– Draco –Le dijo Harry dándole un codazo.-

– Vale, vale…

– Entonces ¿Nos vamos?

– Claro…

– Fue un placer conocerte Draco… –Dijo el moreno dándole la mano.-

– Igualmente ¿Nos vemos en Hogwarts?

– Sí, supongo que este año necesitaré mucha ayuda…

– ¿Tú¿Ayuda?

– Supongo¡adiós!

– Claro, avísame cuando encuentres un significado coherente para aquella cosa –Dijo refiriéndose al cordón negro y ya en la puerta, y Harry corrió sus ojos hacia el cordón.- ¡ah! Y ¡Suerte! –Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.-

– ¡Esta me la pagas te lo juro! –Cuando quedaron los dos solos, Harry empezó a sentir un asenso de pánico, agarró el cordel, y se acordó de lo que había visto anoche, se quedó pensando unos momentos hasta que alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-

– ¿Qué eso?

– No lo sé… ayer pasamos un mal momento, por esto… ¿Hoy te vas a quedar aquí?

– Si ¿Por qué?

– Solamente por preguntar… Iré a mi cuarto a ver si descubro que tan peligroso es esto… –Anunció secamente, yéndose de allí.-

– Arregla tu maleta Harry, dentro de tres días nos iremos de aquí –Le dijo antes que el moreno desapareciera totalemente.-

– ¿Qué por que?

– Este el próximo punto de la orden…

– Yo no me quiero ir de aquí Tom además, no podrás poner el Giratiempo…

– Lo sé…, ni modo, no todo salió como yo quise…

– Entonces iré a preparar todo ¿A dónde iremos?

– A la fortaleza oscura.

– Vale –Dijo con un poco de recelo, molestia y sin duda algo de nostalgia, allí Tom estaría demasiado ocupado, pero, en cierta forma sería mejor ¿O no? Se fue a su cuarto tratando de omitir los pensamientos, allí se encerró y empezó a buscar alguna forma de distraerse pero, parecía cosa inútil solo las palabras de Tom rondaban por su cabeza, aquella noche¿Por qué su razón tuvo que aparecer dañándolo todo? Cuando la mayoría de las veces sus acciones eran llevadas por su impulsividad, se colocó en posición de descaso, para tratar de aclarase un poco, pero, nada parecía funcionar, se puso a mirar aquello que parecía un cordón ceremonial, pero, de negro estaba pasando a plateado.-

Estaban en la misma situación, tanto Harry como Tom se hallaban en un dilema, sabían que tenían que ir a hablar, pero, ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente o loco, como para llevar a cabo el primer paso, así que solamente esperaban por la intercepción divina, o que un milagro les llegara del cielo, las dos iguales de improbables… Las horas pasaban igual que siempre, sin ningún cambio, el ojirojo parado en la ventana, mirando el lago, y el ojiverde, sentando mirando a la ventana también dirigiéndose al lago, se estaba cansando de todo aquello.

Cinco minutos más y el menor estaba sufriendo de un ataque de neurosis histérica, el cual, lo estaba dejando sin cerebro, así que se levantó, si tal vez, lo estaba probando, pero, no era fácil ser quien, era, confiar en algo, cuando en tu propio círculo todos te querían matar para tener el poder, no lo culpaba por ser precavido, hasta el punto de la paranoia…, pero, le dolía, y aparte estaba muy molesto consigo mismo, los mismo sentimientos, y tan alejados que estaban, al abrir la puerta, estaba Tom del otro lado también abriendo…

– Harry yo…

– ¿Tom?

– Tengo que hablar contigo te juro que estoy por terminar en un sanatorio mental…

– Emmm "¿Lo dejo pasar?" –Se hizo a un lado, para darle paso.-

– ¿Descubriste algo?

– Desgraciadamente no… pienso que, son los hilos de la conexión pero, era una teoría… ¿Y que te trae por aquí? Reitero tú nunca vienes porque te pegó la luna… –Su tono había pasado a dolido.-

– Si en realidad…, Por Merlín Harry. Dime por lo que más quieras¿Qué fue lo que te dije aquella noche?

– ¿Ya no te dije todo lo que dijiste?

– No me mientas, sé que se me fue más de lo normal la lengua… dime…

– Está bien te lo diré, aunque no será agradable…

**TBC…**

**Autor notes: **_Vamos no me maten…, juro que no tuve ninguna intención de que esta cosa muriera sin remedio, pero, ya está 'disque' bien, porque, aún veo que tiene fallas pero en fin, eso dudo que importe. El otro capítulo está casi listo…Pero,eso es casi XD, además tambien tengo que actualizar TCAporque ya están que me quieren quitar la cabeza,está la extrañaregla esa de que no se pueden responder los reviews, aunque en esta historia, creo que nunca lo he hecho, pero creanme cuando digo quesi me leo sus review, yque esa ley meparece un poco sosa, con todo respeto a lodueños de la página._

_Enfin,espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como soy buena pondré un feoSpoiler del siguente capítulo:_

– Harry, se que he sido el causante de la mayoría de tus desgracias y se que merecería la muerte por llevarte a semejante estado, no debí haber matado a tus padres pero, eso suponía un peligro hacía mi vida, pero dieciséis años después un joven estaba parado en la puerta de mi casa, y el primer impulso fue matarnos a maldiciones, y luego nos fuimos conociendo y dando cuenta que no somos tan diferentes el uno del otro, tanto, que sin darnos cuenta nos enamoramos, sé que he sido un imbécil, pero¿Querrías ser mi pareja oficial? Merlín jamás pensé decir esto a las alturas de mi vida…

_Estoy va dedicado a tía **Sarhaliene** ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! XD Papelillos y serpentinasno es el Harry/Lucius que pediste, pero, bueno…, espero que te guste, reformulé este capítulo unas doce veces, y el otro va por el mismo camino, que recibas muchos regalos, y que la vida te de mucho años más para que disfrutes. Chaup! A **Devi **hay mami, te juro que pongo rápido el próximo capítulo XD mala idea haberte dicho ese pequeño Spoiler, espero que te siga gustando Bye!_

_Muchos saludos y besos!_

_Atte. Liuny_


	9. Merge Outlawed

**Lazos oscuros**

**Capítulo noveno: **_Merge Outlawed_.

**Advertencias: **Slash, Tom x Harry, OoC Out of character.

* * *

–_ Está bien te lo diré, aunque no será agradable… _

– ¿Qué cosas te habré dicho?

– En realidad dijiste muchas incoherencias…, pero, entre una de ellas, fue… que…

– ¿Tan malo fue?

– A lo mejor para ti no, pero, para mí si lo fue… Ten… –Dijo dándole la mano, el lord la agarró, y todo empezó de nuevo.-

**Flash back **

–_ Y tú un abuelo… _

– _Por santo cristo, vamos… _

– _¡No! Y devuélveme la botella, hoy estoy ahogando las penas… _

– _Esto no ahoga las penas… lo que te va a dar es un lindo dolor de cabeza llamado resaca… _

– _No…, sabes algo –Dijo juntando sus frente.- _

– _¿Qué? –Dijo otra vez sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y su sangre acumulándose en un solo lugar.- _

– _Te amo… Harry, eres el amor de mi vida, y yo he sido el idiota más grande del universo… –Esto dejó al Gryffindor fuera de base.- _

– _Vamos, ya estás desvariando…_

– _Por supuesto que no lo hago, Te amo¡Te amo! Y lo peor que es que tú jamás me dirás que si, que triste, así que me iré a emborrachar de nuevo¡idiotas, Lucius y Severus…! –Dijo empezando a decir incoherencias.- _

– _Tom, deja de gritar… _

– _¡No estoy gritando!_

– _Vale, habla un poco más bajo… _

– _¡Estoy en mi casa¿Quieres bailar? –Dijo agarrándole por la cintura.- _

– _Tom despierta ¿Quieres? –Le dijo tratando de soltarse, con las mejillas fucsias.- Vamos a tu cuarto, mañana… _

– _¡Mañana todo volverá hacer como antes y ya no habrá nada divertido en la vida! –Lo que hacía el alcohol ¿No? Con muchas dificultades llevó a Voldemort a su habitación y lo tiró en la cama, cuando se iba a ir de allí, el lord lo agarró.- No te vallas… –Le dijo abrazándole.- Quédate conmigo… _

– _Estás borracho Tom, no sabes lo que dices… _

– _Te puedo jurar que te necesito Harry –Escondió su cabeza entre el cuello del ojiverde.- Tú eres capaz de nublar todos mis sentidos… _

– _No sabes lo que dices… –Estaba ebrio, no podía creer mucho en sus palabras, era debilidad, Tom jamás le diría eso en un estado cuerdo.- _

– _Claro que lo sé… Estoy en este estado, porque te necesito a mí lado, y la única manera que encontré para decírtelo fue por medio del alcohol… porque soy un cobarde, un maldito cobarde… por favor te lo ruego, quédate conmigo esta noche… –Harry se volteó y lo abrazó, al sentir como su camisa se humedecía por las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de aquel ser déspota y sin corazón, ahora lloraba, y lloraba por su rechazo, y no podía con eso porque el también sentía algo por el mayor, se subió en la cama quedando de nuevo demasiado cerca del lord, sus mejillas otras vez estaban encendida y sus ojos estaban acuosos.- Eres lo más bello que he visto… _

– _Está bien Tom, pero duérmete… yo me quedaré aquí… /i _

**Fin del flash back. **

– Por… Merlín… –Dijo el mayor.-

– ¿Feliz? Ya puedes ir saliendo por donde viniste… –Dijo sentándose en la silla y poniendo los codos en la mesa al igual que su cara en sus brazos, cerró los ojos evitando llorar, de repente sintió como lo abrazaba, y volvía a esconder la cabeza en su cuello.-

– Te juro que todo eso que dije…

– Tom, largo, déjame en paz ¿Quieres?

– No Harry, todo lo que dije fue verdad.

– No Dios, eso no se puede –Dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos.- Pero, de verdad que no planeaba decírtelo, si a ti te pasa algo yo me muero…

– Que increíble, los dos estábamos pensando en lo mismo… –Dijo volteándose.- Draco me lo advirtió… Esto es más que imposible…

– Lo sé…, seríamos utilizados en nuestra contra… –Dijo el lord sin dejar de abrazarlo.- Pero quiero que sepas que eres el único que amor que he tenido…

– En mi caso, serías el primer todo…

– ¿Quieres intentarlo?

– En estos momentos, no pienso coherentemente…, pero, me harías muy feliz –Se volteó y también lo abrazó, el lord se arrodilló rompiendo el abrazo para desconcierto de Harry, y tomó su mano delicadamente.-

– Harry, se que he sido el causante de la mayoría de tus desgracias y se que merecería la muerte por llevarte a semejante estado, no debí haber matado a tus padres pero, eso suponía un peligro hacía mi vida, pero dieciséis años después un joven estaba parado en la puerta de mi casa, y el primer impulso fue matarnos a maldiciones, y luego nos fuimos conociendo y dando cuenta que no somos tan diferentes el uno del otro, tanto, que sin darnos cuenta nos enamoramos, se que he sido un imbécil, pero¿Querrías ser mi pareja oficial? Merlín jamás pensé decir esto a las alturas de mi vida…

– Claro que aceptó… ¿Quieres saber algo peor? –El lord alzó una ceja.- Te disculpaste, por santa madre, no sabes como te amo, no sé en este tiempo cómo quedé prendado de ti…

– Sé que debería hacerlo con un anillo en mano…

– Serás idiota Tom… ¿Para que yo quiero un tonto pedazo de metal? –Dijo tirándosele encima y haciéndolo caer, los dos cayeron El Golden boy, encima de aquel que no debe ser nombrado, el ojirojo, miró a su novio, cálidamente, con deseo, éste empezó a acercarse a los labios de Harry el cual comenzó a cerrar los ojos, y así se unieron, en un casto beso, las mejillas del niño que vivió, se tornaron rosadas, dándole un aire angelical, que hizo a Tom sonreír entre el beso.-

– Te amo, Harry… –Un suspiro salió de los labios del menor, al buscar aire, y se recostó en el pecho de su mentor.-

– Yo también Tom. No quiero ir a la fortaleza oscura…

– Pero, si vienen y estamos aquí, estaremos en dificultades, además, ahora más que nunca temo perderte…

– Dame un día para planear algo, te juro que lo lograré.

– Tómatelo con calma, tranquilo, en ese lugar no te pasará nada lo sabes, igual seguirías siendo mi sobrino, nadie se atrevería a tocarte –Tom sintió cierta turbación en Harry, pero, lo omitió, aunque no puede decir que no lo dejó preocupado, muy pocas veces lo había visto en semejantes condiciones, siempre estaba tan alegre, aunque Nagini le había advertido que a veces lo usaba como una máscara, y que tuviera cuidado, el chico, sufría de depresiones constantes.- ¿Ahora que quieres hacer?

– Quedarme así –Dijo acomodándose mejor en los brazos del mayor.-

– Vale –Dijo alzándole en brazos, el moreno iba a empezar a replicar.- Tengo que hacer unas cosas así que mientras su descansas yo hago lo que tengo que hacer ¿Está bien?

– ¿Podrías dejar de trabajar por alguna vez en tu vida¡Y bájame que yo puedo solo! –Pero Tom lo miró sádicamente, pero, en broma, y agregó.-

– No, porque, me gusta tenerte así, además no pesas nada.

– Haz lo que quieras Voldemort…

– ¡Oh! Cállate Potter.

La escena era algo así, el despacho de Tom, o algo parecido, en el cual Harry estaba durmiendo pacíficamente como pocas veces en su vida, en el regazo del mayor, el cual, no podía negar aparte de agradable, era un poco incómodo escribir y mirar unos papeles, pero, bien la compañía valía la pena el esfuerzo. En los papeles se veían muchos escritos con su letra, que se titulaban "El velo de la muerte" Suspiró arreglando a un dormido ojiverde, "¿Para que había creado ese bendito velo?" –Pensó frustrado.- Ahora tenía que arreglárselas, para devolverle a Harry el pulgoso, sabía que eso le devolvería toda felicidad perdida, pero, tenía que planearlo todo muy bien y conseguir las piezas¿Dónde las habría dejado? Estaba seguro que eso no lo había decomisado el ministerio, lo más seguro es que las tenía olvidada en alguna parte de la fortaleza, o en las variadas cámaras de alta seguridad de Gringotts, no lo tenía muy claro.

En su cabeza pasaba "Lo que hacía el amor" y era increíble que se hubiera dejado manipular por Nichol, aunque debía admitirlo, que el don de convencimiento venía de familia, Harry, con una oscura ingenuidad, y el tío con una astucia inigualable, la serpiente entró en aquella oficina y al mirar hacía el escritorio por poco y no le daba un infarto, okay¿Qué hacía Harry Potter durmiendo tranquilamente en las piernas de Lord Voldemort? Tom levantó la vista, por encima del papel y sonrió divertidamente. La serpiente seguía en shock.

– _Nagi, cielo ¿Qué te sucede?_ –Dijo provocándola.-

– _¿Qué le hiciste a Harry?_

– _Obviamente está dormido…_

– _Dejen me dormir no es agradable el siseo…_ –Dijo hablando somnámbulamente, y volviéndose una bolita.-

– _¿De donde tiene tanta flexibilidad?_ –Preguntó Nagini, el lord se encogió de hombros.- _¿Vas a devolverle al pulgoso?_ –Volvió a encoger los hombros.- _¿Pensé que le habías dicho que no a Nichol¿Y si sale mal?_ /i –Tom volvió a encogerse de hombros.- _¿Se piensan casar?_ –Este iba a volverse a encogerse de hombro pero, levantó la mira y fulminó al reptil.- _Vale, solo preguntaba, veo que no soy bien recibida…, me voy._

La tarde pasó sin muchos contratiempos, como a las cuatro el ojiverde despertó y para dejar trabajar a Tom en paz, se fue de allí y empezó a vaguear por donde lo llevaran sus pies, Silver había aparecido de nuevo, pero, no duró mucho, así que optó por irse a su cuarto, el cual, cuando entró casi lo hace pegar un grito, una serpiente plateada enrollada en sobre si misma reposaba dormitando en su escritorio, se acercó cautelosamente, y vio que en la cola tenía colgado el mismo sol que el cordel, cuando estuvo a medio metro, la víbora lo miró directamente, causando un escalofrío en la espalda del moreno. Se alejó un poco previniendo lo que pudiera pasar, ya que se veía bastante amenazante…

– _No me tema amo…, yo soy una de sus protectoras…_ –Bueno, eso si que lo había dejado desconcertado, pero, siguiendo las indicaciones de Nagini de que no todas las serpientes eran buenas, decidió no contestarle, además sabía que la serpiente se pondría celosa, que bien, se había ganado a las personas más celosas de este planeta.- _Señor, soy Azalea… estoy encargada de que a usted no le suceda nada, ya que la conexión se deshizo en parte es mejor estar pendiente. Responda, sé que me está entendiendo… _

– _Ummmm, Nagini se va a molestar mucho ¿Otra serpiente aquí?_

– _Amo, yo lo único que puedo hacer es protegerlo, no me acato a ninguna otra ley que no sea las suyas, y si desea puedo permanecer como un cordel hasta que sea necesario, yo no soy una serpiente, si no es que tomé esta forma porque es lo más fácil, y usted es capaz de entenderme, ahora, por favor, le pediría que llevara el cordón donde mejor le pareciera, pero, no lo suelte…_

– _¿Por qué?_

– _El pilar de Merlín no puede caer en otras manos que no sea en las que ya está… A por cierto el único que me puede en este estado ver es usted…_ –Pronunció volviéndose el cordón que de negro ahora, era plateado, Harry quedó en paralizado, en ese momentos Tom entró en el cuarto y encontró a su protegido allí parad como asustado.-

– ¿Harry? –El aludido se volteó.- ¿Qué sucedió?

– Ummmm, juré que por aquí había pasado una cucaracha, algo crecida de tamaño –Dijo acordándose de la advertencia.-

– Aquí no hay cucarachas… y si así fuera ¿Le tienes miedo?

– Odio como mueven sus antenas, y caminan…

– Hay, eres una caja de sorpresa.

– ¿Qué sucede¿Tengo que repetir lo de siempre?

– No¿Quieres comer afuera?

– ¿Afuera, afuera?

– En un restaurante…

– ¿Me vas a sacar de aquí?

– Algo por el estilo…

– ¿Qué estamos esperando?

– ¿Qué salgamos?

– Claro, por supuesto, vamos –Dijo agarrándole por el brazos.- ¡Por fin la luz del sol de verdad!

– Idiota…

– ¿Vamos a un restaurante muggle?

– Si…

– ¿En que?

– En carro obviamente.

– ¿De quien?

– El mío…

– Oh mi dios, esto es peor a que te me hayas declarado, Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort tiene un carro, uno muggle… ¿Enserio?

– Si –Dijo comenzando a exasperarse, se dirigieron al porche, Harry ni siquiera sabía que había uno, y allí habían dos carros, en realidad una camioneta y un carro, una_ Grand _i_Cherokee_ plateada y un convertible negro.-

– ¡Se cae el mundo!

– A veces eres tan exasperante…

– Sabes que me amas.

– Si, ahora, móntate y deja de hablar…

– ¿Tienes permiso para conducir?

– ¿Quieres dejar de preguntar sandeces? Claro que tengo permiso para conducir…

– ¿Uno muggle?

– Harry –Dijo mirándole inquisitivamente, este se alzó un poco del asiento de la camioneta y besó la mejilla de su novio.-

– Vale, ya no te molesto¿Para donde vamos?

– ¿Qué quieres comer?

– No sé, yo no suelo ir mucho a restaurantes…

– Es hora de hacerte una vida social –Dijo arrancando.-

– Dime algo también tienes ¿Celular, computadoras o algo así?

– Si Harry, están en la casa, es por la compañía muggle de los Riddle, sabes con el problema del parricidio que tuve…

– Te haces cargo de las empresas muggles de tu padre como único heredero, y las mágicas de tú madre, como el legal heredero Slytherin…

– Explícame tu aversión a los muggles –Pronunció mientras miraba la carretera.-

– Eso es harina de otro costal, no trates de entender, además, yo tengo problemas es con las personas, no con sus inventos…

– Jamás pensé vivir para escuchar esto.

– En fin, cono sea¿Te importa si vamos a comer carne?

– No¿Así que tu me vas a crear una vida?

– Supongo –Después de eso se alzó un silencio agradable entre los dos, el ojirojo jugaba con la mano del moreno, mientras fijaba su vista en la carretera y Harry miraba perdido algún punto, mientras de fondo sonaba una calmante sonata de un violinista, cuando llegaron, un parking los atendió, para que luego pasaran al sitio, el cual, era elegante, todos hablan bajo, y las luces estaban a baja intensidad las velas estaban encendidas y un agradable olor a madera con sándalo se sentía en el aire, los ubicaron, y el mismísimo gerente del restaurante fue a atenderlo.-

– Thomas, tiempo sin verte… ¿Y quien es el jovencito que tenemos por aquí¿No me digas que eres su hijo?

– No Carlos, es mi sobrino, Ethan…

– Interesante¿Y que van a querer para tomar? –Harry lo miró con cara de tomas alcohol y vamos a tener serios problemas en la noche.-

– Un Deiquirí… –Dijo el lord volviendo a mirar a su anfitrión.-

– ¿Y el joven?

– Refresco –Dijo Tom para molestarlo.-

– Una 7'up esta bien… –Respondió, el señor les dio la carta y se retiró.-

– ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como si fueras mi esposa?

– Si te emborrachas tendré serías dificultades porque yo no se manejar…

– Yo no me voy a emborrachar.

– ¿A sí¿Enserio? –Dijo mirándole. Les trajeron las bebidas, y pidieron por recomendaciones del Chef, una punta de solomo, al oporto, empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales, hasta que el lord dijo algo que hizo que los ojos de Harry brillaran con impropia emoción.-

– ¿Quieres ir a las finales?

– ¿Del partido¿Enserio? Sería grandioso pero¿No sería peligroso?

– Lo dudo, además, creo que Draco también irá, a lo mejor lo quieres ver.

– Si lo quiero ver, pero, quita esa voz de celoso… que incoherente ¿Yo y Malfoy? Que insulto… él diría lo mismo –No confundir las témporas con el tocino, una cosa era la amistad y otra el corazón, aunque sabía que eso será difícil para él con lo posesivo que normalmente se tornaba, lo entendiera.-

– ¿Va ser aquí en Inglaterra¿No?

– Si, en gran bretaña, porque a Krum le salió competencia, Francia tiene un nuevo buscador y un nuevo guardián…

– ¿Francia vs. Bulgaria? Debe ser emocionante.

– ¿Quieres ir?

– ¿Me vas a llevar? Sabes que si quiero ir…

– Le diré a Lucius que consiga las entradas.

– Si le vas a decir quien soy, quiero estar allí para ver su cara, eso amerita una foto, la primera vez que Malfoy pierde su cara de autosuficiencia¡haré un mural!

– Deja a Lucius en paz Harry…

– Ahora soy yo el que me voy a poner celoso…

– No es que a mi me guste el chisme…

– No, por supuesto que no –Dijo el ojiverde, irónicamente empezando a picar la carne, Tom lo miró con cara de "sin remedio".-

– Pero, Lucius, independientemente de que se haya casado con Narcisa.

– Es de Severus, si lo vi en la mente de Snape, estaba agazapado en un lugar apartado cuando los mortífagos lo torturaron… –Apunto, haciendo ahínco en la última frase.- ¿Qué quieres hacer unirlos? No me agrada Narcisa, ni siquiera para el pobre de Lucius.

– Tú preocúpate de al llegar a Hogwarts, tener como prioridad encontrar al heredero de Ravenclaw… que de Severus me ocupo yo.

– Ya está, que va a volver cuando lo llames.

– Harry, usa tu cerebro de vez en cuando ¿Quieres? Obviamente no lo voy a llamar, hay que jugar sutilmente. Aunque dudo que tú entiendas algo de eso.

– Yo también lo dudo, prefiero lo impulsivo, para, lo otro, de la calma y la apacibilidad estás tú –Terminaron de comer, y Tom le dijo a Harry que si quería ir a bailar, después que pasó el ataque de vida, se veían los dos bailando, al compás de la música, de i _Alexander Pires – Usted se me llevó la vida_ /i se movían lentamente, disfrutando, degustando el momento, y almacenándolo para si, porque no sabían cuando se repetiría algo así, por eso, Harry lo guardaría como el mejor día de su miserable vida, y la visión que había tenido cuando apareció en cordón, vino a su mente, y una idea surcó su mente, sonrió. Se acercó más a Tom, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro, para seguir bailando.-

* * *

– ¿Azalea? –Preguntó al llegar a su cuarto, la serpiente estaba enrollada muy cómoda en la cama de Harry, y este estaba cien por ciento seguro, que no había dejado el cordón en la cama

– _Amo, regresó ¿La pasó bien? _

– _Bájate de la cama… _

– _Eh, no gracias, aquí estoy muy bien, pero. Yo pensé que estaría con su novio…_

– _Si, yo también pensaba eso, hasta que surgió el primer inconveniente, ahora, tú y yo vamos a hablar, puedes quedarte allí si quieres pero, explícame todo…_ /i –Demandó sin derecho a réplica.-

– i _No hay mucho que explicar amito_ /i _–_La actitud de la serpiente era altanera y prepotente, por no decir que su voz estaba impregnada de sarcasmo puro.- i _yo sólo soy la protección que ya había en su cuerpo, materializada, cuando la expulsó por medio de esa poción que tomó, claro, que también están los resto de la conexión, que por cierto, sólo lograste quitar dos hilos, así que no te sorprendas si algún día duele_ /i –El moreno se levantó el flequillo, y la frente se alzó limpia y sin cicatriz.-

– _¿Qué protección?_

– _La que lo salvó de morir cuando el Avada impactó contra usted…_

– _¿Te molestaría tutearme? _

– _No _

– _¿El Avada de Tom? _

– _Y también la protección que estaba, bueno, aún está creciendo que tu novio ha estado creando sin tener conciencia de ello._

– _En algún lado de la historia…_

– _En resumidas cuentas Harry, nadie se puede acercar más de un metro al menos que tú lo desees… _

– _¡No puedes ir atacando a todo el mundo que me agarre desprevenido!_ /i –Anunció descartando inmediatamente la idea era totalmente absurdo.-

– i _No me importa… _

– _¡Oye no me agradas! _

– _Eso no me importa, yo sólo estoy hecha con fines de protección, no ha crear una relación de fraternidad… _

– _Eres desagradable… _

– _Es lo mismo solo que dicho de diferente manera…_ –Dijo convirtiéndose en el cordón.-

– ¡Espera no he termi…! "¿Por qué a mí?" –Se preguntó el moreno guardando el cordel en lo más profundo de su baúl, comenzaba a dudar que eso lo detuviera allí, pero, a ¿Qué importa? Tenían que llegar los idiotas de los mortífagos, y arruinarlo todo ¿Qué no podían esperarse hasta mañana? Su primer día juntos y lo llaman a una junta, malditos atorados de mierda.- ¡Lazy!

– ¿Si señor? –Dijo la elfa apareciendo.-

– Necesito un recipiente de cristal en forma de esfera… y que tenga tapa… –Dijo el moreno y la elfa lo miró extrañada.-

– Vale, veré que puedo conseguir.

– Gracias.

– ¿Qué sabe del amo?

– Después de salir del restaurante aparecieron dos mortífagos diciendo que era urgente y que tenía que ir a esa reunión extraoficial, así que, me dijo: aparécete en la casa y procura usar la menor cantidad de magia en el proceso, y yo¿Me vas a dejar aquí sólo? Pero, ya había desaparecido.-

– Bueno, me retiro a ver si puedo encontrar lo que me pidió.

– Gracias.

Harry había decido no dormirse hasta que Tom llegara pero, sus planes se vinieron abajo, ya que a las cuatro de la mañana, estaba sentado en el piso y usando el mueble como mesa, mientras leía un libro, pero, hubo un momento no identificado en que el moreno se quedó totalmente dormido encima del libro.

A las siete llegó el ojirojo, bastante cansado, la orden decidió 'divertirse' un poco cuando el había dado una tregua temporal, ahora tendría que pasar menos tiempo en casa, porque habían empezado a pasar a la ofensiva, ahora que tenía a Harry… –Suspiró.- comenzó a revisar todo lo que tenía alrededor; para encontrarse con el ojiverde dormido encima de un libro. Lo levantó en brazos y se dispuso a llevarlo a su cuarto, sabría Dios hasta que hora lo había estado esperando despierto.

Las diez daban en el reloj, el joven de ojos verdes, se levantó y miró a su alrededor, tal como lo había hecho Tom hace algún rato y se encontró en su cuarto lo cual lo asustó, y salió del cuarto un poco torpe, para toparse de espaldas a Tom. El mayor se volteó y lo miró.

– ¿Qué te sucede? –El otro se volteó también.-

– ¿Tú fuiste quien me llevó ayer a mi cuarto?

– No, caperucita roja… –El moreno soltó el aire contenido; menos mal que no había sido el ser misterioso que apareció aquella noche.- ¿Quién más vive aquí?

– Lo siento, estaba un poco paranoico…

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Vamos a desayunar?

– Harry… –Dijo con su típico tonito de "no me mientas".-

– Vamos.

– Sí, pero, en el camino me vas diciendo porque te asustó amanecer en tu cuarto…

– Cosas mías, idioteces Tom…

– Igual, escuchar mientras caminamos no me quitará tiempo.

– Ah dios, contigo es imposible…, ni siquiera se como explicarlo, pero, recuerdas aquel día en el que llegaste embriagado de vodka –Preguntó evadiendo la palabra borracho.-

– ¿Cómo olvidar ese dolor de cabeza?

– Bueno, la parte después de que te quedaste dormido y que por ende, no sabes y no interesa, allí se ubican los hechos.

– Sin rodeos…

– Con un demonio…

– Bajé, y bueno me quedé allí cerca del columpio, y vi a alguien que era igual a mí y me abrazaba, pero, fue algo hipnotizante, tanto que me quedé dormido, y a la mañana siguiente me encontré en mi cuarto, con la total seguridad y claridad que YO no había subido… le dije a Draco –"Celos malditos celos, porque me matan si no hay razón".- ¡Deja de mirarme así! Es esos momentos tú estabas que querías quitarme la cabeza y yo muy asustado como para solucionarlo ¿A quien querías que acudiera? A mis amigos ¿Qué les iba decir? Así que deja tus celos. Bueno, siguiendo, me dijo paranoico, y que no me preocupara, además, tenía otro tipo de prioridades…

– No estoy celoso, estoy molesto porque tomaste las cosas tan a la ligera… tú en ninguna instancia eres algo normal y ahora me dices que alguien apareció y te devolvió ¿así como así? Está loco si piensas que es algo para tomarlo como si no fuera nada.

– ¿Lo siento si? Pasaron muchas cosas y no puedo pensar en todas a la vez… –Eso le había dolido "no eres algo normal", Dumbledore también había insinuado cosas así, suspiró mentalmente, esta relación iba a costar mantenerla, el carácter de los dos chocaban demasiado, pero, el lord ya había empezado a caminar dejando a Harry atrás, cuando escuchó.-

– ¡No he ni desayunado cuando ya me están molestando! –Exclamo visiblemente enfadado. Bueno, si quería arreglar las cosas, hoy no sería, se regresó a su cuarto sin hambre, pero¿Qué creía¿Que iba a dar un cambio muy radical? Como siempre había sido muy ingenuo. Sacó papel y lápiz, y empezó a escribir una carta.-

_Nichol. _

_Te escribo porque no sé a quien más recurrir, y como eres mi tío, bueno… ¿Qué haces cuando quieres arreglar algo pero sabes que el imposible? Hacer que una persona cambie por ejemplo… _

_Atte. Ethan. H. Riddle._

_PD¿Piensas que soy un peligro anormal para la humanidad?_

Releyó el pergamino, y, después de buscar a Hedwig por un rato, y darle la carta, se fue a ver si Tom aún seguía en la casa.

– Hoy Lumi…

– Amo Harry.

– ¿Tom sigue en la casa?

– Dijo que volvería, en la brevedad posible…

– Claro, tres días son su brevedad posible…

– Amo Harry –Dijo la elfa mirándolo con compasión.- Póngase a pensar un momento, es cierto que el amo, a veces comete errores bastante grande, y normalmente habla sin medir lo que dice. Él no está acostumbrado a que alguien se le plante al frente y le diga sus cuatro verdades en la cara, y mucho menos está acostumbrado a demostrar sus sentimientos, él ha pasado los últimos 35 años sólo, simplemente tratando de pasar la vida con el menor trauma posible, usted llegó aquí como caído del cielo, sé mejor que nadie que imposible pedirle paciencia porque mucho ha hecho, pero… Él a cambiado demasiado, hasta se le ve más relajado, y el lo ama mucho, le salta a los ojos en cada detalle, en cada vista…, solamente que es algo nuevo, y cree que es malo, y por eso hace esas cosas, pero, cuando llegue, siéntelo en su cama o en una silla, y haga que le cuente sus problemas, y verá que lo puede calmar.

– Lumi.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Crees que yo soy alguien anormal? Me refiero a ¿Peligroso?

– ¿Qué cosas dice? Si bien es cierto que es excepcional, no es peligroso…, sólo está en proceso de adaptación, y para llegar a la perfección hay que cometer muchos errores y pagarlo caros, no mal interprete ¿Si?

– ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en esta casa?

– Sí…, fue la elfa de su madre junto a Luzi y Lizy, somos gemelas, y después me tocó cuidarlo cuando esta murió…, pero, su padre no me dejó tenerlo, por que recuerdo que me dijo "¿Cómo un animal va a criar a un humano?" Por eso fue a parar a un orfanato… Jamás me habían insultado tanto, de todas las matanzas que ha realizado el amo, esa es la única que disfruté. Ahora, tengo mucho que hacer… –Harry se quedó pensativo, y antes que la elfa se fuera totalmente.-

– ¿Me podrían prestar la cocina el sábado¿Por fis? –Agregó con cara de perro degollado.-

– Está bien, pero, no hagas mucho desastre –Dijo Lumi, y Harry la abrazó, si iba a comenzar, lo tenía que hacer bien ¿Y que mejor que una cena un sábado por la noche? Ahora le daba gracias a su tía por hacerle cocinar todos los santos días de su vida y esos platos tan extraños, que tenía entre ceja y ceja, por fin, se les daría un uso benéfico.-

El moreno seguía en su cuarto, a las nueve de la noche, justamente llegó Tom, y Hedwig, con una contestación. La carta decía.

_Ethan. _

_Eres muy ingenioso, te felicito, aquí revisan todo de venida…, me desconcertó tú mensaje, obviamente soy tú tío, y me tendrás para lo que necesites, pero, primero ¿A quien quieres cambiar? Y segundo, si de verdad aprecias a alguien, pues, simplemente hay que tener la paciencia muy elevada, sólo la paciencia y el tiempo, suelen perseverar. _

_Jamás ¡Jamás de los jamases! Vuelvas a preguntar si te creo un peligro ¿Estás loco¿O que te dio? Simplemente estás sufriendo las transformaciones pertinentes para convertirte en un adulto, y nadie es dios para que salgas las cosas de buenas a primeras, tienes que cometer errores, cielo…, pero, lo que si debes intentar es no volver a caer en ellos, yo no soy quien para hablar, pero, tú en ningún momento eres peligroso o un atentado contra la humanidad ¿Entendido? Si fue el lord quien te dijo eso, vuélvele a preguntar… _

_¿Satisfecho? Espero que sí… _

_Atte. Nichol D. Potter. _

_PD¿Ha pasado algo de lo que yo me deba enterar?_

El Gryffindor sonrió a la carta, era la primera persona que lo felicitaba, por algo, de poco calibre… y agarró otro papel.

_Nichol._

_¿Algo de que te debas enterar? Varías cosas, mi peor enemigo, es ahora mi mejor amigo, y mi Némesis mortal desde que nací, es ahora mí novio ¿Algo así te referías como que te debas enterar? Me sentía un poco perdido, pero, ya resolví el problema, gracias por tu apoyo y ¡te quiero mucho! _

_Atte. Ethan. _

_PD: Ni yo mismo sé como llegamos a donde estamos, pero, la verdad no me disgusta¡ya quiero volverte a ver! Pero aquí me quedan como unos cinco meses o menos._

Le dio la carta a Hedwig la cual esperaba ansiosa, y el moreno, se la dio con algo de comida y agua para que después zarpara, cuando escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrarse, miró con algo de melancolía hacía afuera, y la lechuza lo miraba incitándole, "Si lo amas, ve por él y no lo dejes"

– Bien… –Se dijo así mismo en voz alta.- Veamos cual es el valor que tanto prodigamos y nos vanagloriamos, en Gryffindor… –Salió de allí, luego de haberle acariciado la cabeza al blanco animal, se paró frente a la puerta y cuando iba a tocar, la abrieron.-

–Harry.

–Tom –Dijeron al unísono.-

– ¿Quieres pasar? –El menor asintió, y ahora sí podía observar con gran detalle la habitación de Tom, era muy parecida a la de él mismo, sólo que esta era un poco más grande, con más cosas, y verde, pegada a la pared paralela a la de él mismo, estaba una cama pulcramente arreglada con un cobertor azul, una puerta hacia el baño y no había closet por lo que se imaginó un vestier, un escritorio, más desordenado que él suyo propio, y una mesa bajita con silla que no tenían patas, y uno quedaba en el suelo, típica mesa japonesa para tomar té, todo de madera Cerezo oscuro.-

– Esto no comenzó nada bien… estamos demasiado atropellados por las presentes circunstancias… –Dijo el moreno, cuando los dos se acomodaron en la cama, Harry estaba en forma india y el lord, sentado en la orilla.-

– Lo sé, iba a salir a pedirte disculpas…, y cuando analicé lo que dije, créeme que me sentí muy mal, y en realidad si estaba celoso… pero, si no son tus amigos, es Draco…

– Yo, lo siento…, sé que a veces me obsesiono demasiado con las personas, pero, lo que sucede es que era la persona que más tenía a la mano, y si no te había dicho nada, es porque estoy tratando de asimilar muchas cosas que siempre creí imposible, aparte, ahora que vienen a atacar acá y nos vamos a tener que ir…, no me sienta muy bien tener que compartirte… –Dijo mirando sus manos, sentía que la sangre se arremolinaba en su cabeza.- Como me dejaste así aquella vez en el restaurante… pensé muchas cosas que… –Antes de terminar la frase Tom lo había abrazado.-

– Tontito, si te dejé ir así, es porque sabía que podías hacer sólo todo perfectamente… además, no hubieras podido dormir en toda la noche… Harry ¿Perdón vale? –Dijo separándolo, y agarrándole suavemente entre sus manos la cara.- Estoy que me vuelvo loco, todo se me está saliendo de las manos¿Quién más que yo quiere quedarse acompañándote a todo lo que se te ocurra? Pero, antes tenía una vida, y te juro que si por mi fuera la dejara… pero, me absorbe…

– Está bien Tom, ya eso me lo explicaron, no te preocupes –Dijo volviendo al regazo del hombre para descansar.- Regálame el medio día del sábado, sólo hasta la noche… después nos iremos a donde mejor te provoque, si quieres irte a la fortaleza oscura, bien, pero, regálame doce horas de tu tiempo.

– No sólo te voy a dar doce horas, ya tienes todo lo que me reste de mi vida en tus manos…

– No te pongas meloso ni poético…

– Okay, como quieras. ¿Podemos dormir?

– ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

– Puedes mudarte a mi cuarto si eso te hace feliz, pero, mañana… Ahora sólo anda a cambiarte y a dormir –Dijo significativamente.-

– ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? –Respondió de igual manera, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Harry se lanzó literalmente a la cama, y Tom salía del baño sin camisa, el solía dormir sin ella, especialmente, ese día que hacía mucho calor, vio a Harry quitándose algo de los ojos.-

– ¿Por cierto y tus lentes?

– Se perdieron en el lago cuando me iba a ahogar, ahora voy a punta de lentillas…

– ¿Por qué no te operas? Ni que no tuvieras fondos para ella.

– Lo pensaré… –Harry se levantó el cabello y Tom alzó una ceja.-

– ¿Y tú cicatriz?

– ¿Cómo?

– No la tienes… –Tom materializó un espejo y se lo dio.-

– Mierda, mierda ¿Por qué Azalea no me dijo nada¿Y yo como es que no me había dado cuenta? –El lord prefirió no preguntar quien era Azalea, no ahora que las cosas se habían arreglado, ni el era tan masoquista.- Supongo que no importa, pero, me voy a tener que inventar muchas historias Tom, además, Dumbledore no es idiota…

– ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? –Iba agregar idiota, pero, no le pareció conveniente.-

– Te lo recuerdo… –Harry se cubrió la cara con las dos manos, y el lord se acostó llevándose a su novio con él, este quedó en su pecho, protegido por sus brazos.-

– Tranquilo… ¡Cierto! –Exclamó, levantándose un momento.- Lucius consiguió las entradas…

– ¿Enserio¡Genial!

– ¿Qué le dijiste?

– Nada…

– ¿Draco va a ir?

– Sí… sí…

– Mejor aún… ¿Dentro de una semana no?

– Aquí casi un mes, bebé…

– ¿No dijiste que nos íbamos a la fortaleza oscura?

– ¿No me dijiste que tenías un plan para quedarnos?

– ¡Oye! Se me había pasado totalmente… Tuve una visión el día en que conseguí el cordón ese, que son los cables de la conexión y las protecciones que tenía en mi cuerpo se volvieron materiales…, esa visión, eran dos personas totalmente desconocidas para mí, hasta que llegué a la determinada conclusión de que éramos nosotros dos disfrazados…, y sí, efectivamente la orden llega, pero, se van de lo más consternado, después, Draco me despertó porque estaba sangrando…

– ¿Quieres disfrazarte?

– Bueno, si, yo tenía el cabello amarillo y los ojos azules, tu el cabello castaño y los ojos verde claro…

– Me parece una fantástica idea…

– ¿Enserio?

– Enserio… tú usarás tu morphología, y yo, tomaré una multijugos que me cambie todo el día.

– ¿Eso existe?

– ¿Por qué no te queda nada de lo que te he dicho en pociones?

– ¿Por qué no me interesa?

– Pues deberías…

– Se encontrar el veneno en algún líquido y reconocer los olores en el aire, no necesito más… estás como Severus obsesionado con las pociones y las artes oscuras.

– Mira quien habla de artes oscuras…

– Déjame –Le dijo golpeándolo ligeramente.-

– Bueno, ahora si podremos dormir…

– ¿Te podría pedir algo?

– Si me tengo que parar de aquí, no…

– ¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches? –Preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una sonrisa devastadora, Tom se acercó a Harry y posó sus labios sobre los del menor, éste lo abrazó y se volvió más apasionado, ahora los dos maldijeron el día en que era obligatorio respirar, y se acostaron, el ojiverde se acomodó muy cerca de Harry.-

– _¿Victor? _

– _Harrry Valla como has crrecido ¿Con quien viniste?_

– _Mi novio… –Respondió no muy seguro de que decir.-_

– _Fabuloso. ¿Te puedo pedirr un favorr antes de irrme…?_

En el reloj daban las ocho de la mañana, Harry se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando al techo y vio al hombre que dormía a su lado, lo miró maliciosamente, y cuando iba a ponerle una mano para tumbarlo de la cama, Tom aún con los ojos cerrados le agarró la mano. Y abrió un ojo, Harry abrió la boca.

– El hecho que seamos novios no significa que dejé de ser el dark lord, por ende, NO, y entiéndase de NO, por nadie me puede hacer una treta como la que ibas a tratar. ¿Qué te pasa?

– Tus ojos, son dorados ¡Por Merlín! –Por primera vez en la vida de Harry, los ojos del lord le trasmitían algo y ese algo era confusión.- ¡Oh dios¡Oh dios! Tus ojos dorados son humanos… ¿Estás confundido? Fantástico.

– Oh cállate Harry… –Dijo el mayor volteándose.-

– Eres bello con esos ojos ¿Cuál es la manía del rojo?

– Una larga historia que no estoy dispuesto a contar.

– No te la iba a preguntar de todas maneras.

– Si claro…

– ¿Krum? –Se preguntó Harry un poco confundido.- Cierto, he tenido otra visión…

– ¿Con quien?

– Era en el mundial de Quidditch… ¡Voy a volver a ver a Víctor¡Fabuloso¡A Hermione le va a encantar! –Al recordar ese nombre, se sintió un poco incómodo.-

– Estoy dispuesto a oír, si quieres desahogarte.

– Ahora no sé si de verdad quiero alejarme de mis amigos, pero, me da coraje saber que fueron impuesto allí por Dumbledore.

– ¿Estás seguro que están allí por que Dumbledore les dijo?

– No lo sé –Harry lo miró a la expectativa.- ¿Me estás incitando a está con una hija de muggles y un traidor a los sangre limpia?

– Si te hacen feliz.

– No lo sé, tampoco quiero dejar la amistad de Draco y si ellos no lo aceptan desgraciadamente ahora estoy más de un lado que del otro, y dudo que a ellos los logre traérmelos conmigo.

– Dale tiempo al tiempo Harry, el hecho que puedas predecir el futuro no necesariamente es porque va a suceder así.

– Es inevitable… –Dijo encima de Tom, estaba sentado en su estómago.-

– Tal vez es cierto que no pesas mucho, pero, igual no me dejas respirar… –El Gryffindor se puso las manos en la cama apoyado en sus rodillas, sus caras quedaron frente a frente.- Y dudo que sea inevitable, te preocupas tanto por todo que tiendes a tomar caminos que ya erraste anteriormente…

– Oye gracias…

– Sólo estoy tratando de ponerte en el camino correcto y tratando de que sufras lo menor posible –Dijo quitándoselo de encima con un suspiro, Harry quedó acostado boca arriba.-

– ¿No se supondría que tendríamos que estar hablando de cuanto nos queremos? En vez de esta sarta de estupideces.

– No tengo ni la menor idea. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

– Tampoco tengo idea –Pronunció estirándose y ronroneó.-

– Pareces un gato, ronroneando.

– ¡Yo no ronroneo!

– Ya salió el león.

– ¡Déjame en paz!

– Como sea –Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se levantó, cuando y por poco no pisa a Nagini.-

– _¿Nagini¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? _

– _Oh te amo Tom, si yo también a ti Harry… todo el tiempo oí sus arrumacos, beneficios de ser un animal rastrero en el buen sentido de la palabra_ –El moreno se puso de color fucsia fluorescente.-

– _Serpiente idiota_ –Dijo Tom tratando de agarrarla para estrangularla pero, la serpiente ya estaba en la puerta.-

– _Bueno, ya, no hace falta pelear_ –Apaciguó Harry, mientras la serpiente lo escalaba para quedar en la cintura y su cabeza en el hombro.-

– _Tom, yo no quiero que Harry vuelva a ese colegio con Dumbledore…_

– _Estará bien… Tendrá a Nichol a Draco y a otros Slytherin a quien le pienso encomendar la misión además estarán Granger y Weasley, aunque me cueste admitirlo…_

– _Yo no confío en nadie… _

– _Deja la paranoia mujer… _

– _¿Y si le pasa algo?_ –El menor se dirigió a la salida llevándose a la paranoica serpiente de allí, pero, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con que alguien iba a tocar, ahogó un grito, la serpiente siseó amenazante.-

– _Creo que esta es para ti…_ –Le dijo Harry con desdén a Tom en parsel.-

– Lucius ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

– Lo juro que no fue mi culpa, Draco empezó a darme lata, pero, de una manera sorprendente, y tuve que venir, o si no, iba a venir el solo, era mejor no esperar a que cumpliera su advertencia…

– ¿Está allá abajo? –Preguntó ilusionado, si no fuera por Draco Él y Tom jamás hubieran estado junto.-

– Nop, estoy aquí… –Dijo el rubio pegándole un libro por la cara a Harry.- Considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado Potter.

– ¿Qué esto?

– Un libro.

– Guao ¿Enserio?

– Tú preguntaste…

– ¿Quieres hablar abajo?

– Sí, tengo mucha curiosidad de saber que pasó al final –Draco.-

– ¿Juras ser decoroso?

– No.

– Maldito hurón –Dijo Harry jugando, pero, al final, bajaron hablando, se escuchó un.- ¡Vuelves a preguntar algo así Nagini y te mato! –Y luego una puerta que se cerraba.-

– Aún no lo comprendo… –Dijo el rubio de cabellos largos carcomiéndose el cerebro.-

– Hay cosas que no fueron hechas para entenderse Malfoy.

– ¿No está molesto?

– Me sacaste a Harry de encima… estábamos pisando terreno peligroso… así que, no. Además le trajiste a Draco…

– ¿Qué estaba haciendo tan temprano en su cuarto?

– Eso, no te importa –Dijo mirándolo severamente, sus ojos rojos sin astibo de compasión.-

– Está bien –Dijo echándose para tras.-

– ¿De donde sacaste este libro Draco? –Preguntó el moreno visiblemente sorprendido.-

– Se lo sonsaque a mi abuela con ayuda de mi prima Morgana…

– Esto me gusta y mucho, es lo mejor que me han regalado después del cuaderno que me dio Tom, pero, hubiera preferido una foto, cuando Lucius se enteró que yo era Harry Potter… –En ese momento, Lucius y Tom pasaban por allí, y el rubio tuvo serias ganas de entrar allí y agarrar a Potter del cuello y estrangularlo, mientras que el lord asomó una risita divertida.-

– Yo también quería esa foto…, pero, olvidé que Harry había dejado la cámara en su baúl…

* * *

– ¿Quieres tomarte una foto conmigo? –Le dijo a Draco mientras aparecía su cámara digital retocada mágicamente.-

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Quieres crear memorias? Y te muestro un secreto…

– ¿Quieres tomarte una foto conmigo?

– No, con Santa Claus, pero, desgraciadamente está en el polo norte un poco ocupado…

– Ah, claro, está bien –El Gryffindor puso la cámara con temporizador, y esta empezó a flotar, cabe acotar que Harry ya estaba vestido y arreglado, abrazó a Draco, y el rubio sonrió como aquella vez en el espejo lo había visto, aunque por ningún momento ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, después hicieron una sesión de fotos cambiándose de ropa como a la una de la tarde, un elfo apareció y dijo que el almuerzo estaba servido, así que los dos bajaron con el último vestuario, Draco tenía unos jeanes azules rotos en la rodillas y en otro sitios, una camisa holgada de algodón gris, con un logo de la marca, y Harry, tenía un jean negro abierto por las costuras de la piernas y rotos en una rodilla y del otro lado en la pantorrilla, con una camisa verde oscuro, que tenía unos motivos tribales en color verde manzana, y el cabello con unos reflejos verde hoja.-

– ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? –Dijo Tom al ver la indumentaria que cargaban esos dos.-

– A Harry le dio por empezar a tomar fotos y al final terminamos cambiando muchas veces, y así quedamos…

– Oye Draco… –Dijo mientras comían, Tom y Lucius hablaban de un plan o algo así.- ¿Algún día me podrías presentar a tu prima?

– ¿A Morgana?

– ¿Quieres otra fanática tas tu cuerpo? –La oreja del lord, si hubiera podido, se habría agrandado de forma alarmante.-

– ¿Enserio¿Qué quiso? Los Malfoy's no hacen un favor sin nada a cambio…

– ¿Ahora como sabes tanto de nosotros? –Dijo Lucius venenoso.-

– Secreto… –Le respondió divertido el moreno, el lord volvió a reír y Lucius estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas.-

– Tu autógrafo…

– ¿Ah¿Qué Morgana hizo que? –Lucius. El ojiverde estalló en carcajada.-

– ¿Qué te da tanta risa Harry? –Preguntó Tom.-

– No es la primera vez que me piden algo así ¿Qué tiene un papel con una firma?

– No lo sé, ella dice que en el corazón de bruja hablan mucho de ti, y hasta pusieron una foto que te lograron tomar hace poco, y ¿Como me dijo? A sí que te preguntaron que ¿si no te dolió?

– ¿Me dolió que? –Dijo este sin entender.-

– Cuando te caíste del cielo, porque pareces un ángel… Te juro que yo le iba a golpear por ti, pero, me sacó la lengua y dijo, sino, no hay trato, espero que no te preocupe que escriba tus respuestas…

– Las vende al corazón de bruja y te juro que yo mismo voy y la mato, suficiente con lo que me hizo Nympandora…

– Cierto que salió publicado cuando era el día de tú cumpleaños…

– Gracias… –Refunfuñó molesto.-

– ¿Sabes lo que oí?

– ¿Qué? Por que ustedes los mortífagos son más chismosos… –Insinuó mirando a Tom.-

– Y tú, no eres curioso –Dijo el lord respondido a la pregunta no formulada.-

– Sí, pero, yo jamás pregunté, tu fuiste el que dijiste aquella vez eso ¿Recuerdas?

– Espero que tú si sepas guardar un secreto.

– Tranquilízate… –Le especto Harry exasperado.- ¿Entonces?

– ¡Ah sí! Que D'lacour y Wood, regresan a Hogwarts, estábamos en una fiesta en casa de Pansy y esta empezó de cotilla. Y definitivamente yo, no soy cotilla…

– Te apuesto que Blaise estaba cual parabólica…

– ¿Por qué tuteas a Blaise?

– ¿Por qué es el único Slytherin que se ha dignado a preguntarme que si me sentía bien?

– ¿Cuándo?

– Vez que si eres cotilla…

– Vamos necesito algo con que molestarlo…

– A diferencia de ti, Lucius o Tom, yo si sé mantener la integridad de una persona… –En ese momento Hedwig, dejándole una carta sobre la mesa al moreno.- Nichol respondió…

– ¿Tu tío? –Preguntó Draco y Harry asintió.-

– O Merlín bendito, muero, el fantasma de los mortífagos es un Potter… estoy por entrar en demencia…

– Ni yo mismo sabía –Dijo el Slytherin de pelo negro un poco resentido.- Hasta que a Harry le pasó algo y tuvo que safar la lengua…

– Pero, eso es irreal…

– Quería venganza contra Dumbledore ¿Y que más? A sí, jamás llegó a tener la marca, aún hoy no la posee…

– Es un criminalista de mente… con razón, yo decía… demasiado bueno para levantar la varita contra alguien. –Lucius.-

– Alguien va a llamar a la puerta en estos precisos momentos –Dijo el moreno poniéndose una mano en la nariz la cual sangraba.- Saquen sus varitas… –Siguió, con la mano llena de sangre, Draco fue el primero en actuar y ayudó a Harry a levantarse, a la par Tom sacaba la varita.-

– ¿Quién es? –Preguntó Draco, mientras, le daba su pañuelo a Harry.-

– No lo sé… –Harry.-

– Está muerto –Finiquito el lord, y el ojiverde asintió, y de repente, salió corriendo.-

– ¡Lumi no abras la puerta! –Gritó, pero, ya lo había hecho.-

– ¿Esto fue lo que viste? –Preguntó Draco.-

– No, sólo era uno, no cuatro…

– ¿Estás en condiciones de pelear? –Preguntó Tom poniéndose a su lado, mientras Lucius había ido un poco hacía delante para vigilar el perímetro.-

– Mierda ¡Mañana en el mundo real vendrán los de la orden!

– ¿Pero que cosas dices Potter? –Preguntó Lucius incrédulo.-

– No me toquen, ninguno, Draco suéltame… puedo mantenerme de pie… Ten cuidado mañana con un perro… ¡Riddle ni te atrevas! –Dijo al ver que Tom lo iba a agarrar por que se iba a caer, así que apoyándose de la pared iba agregar pero, Lucius se le adelantó.-

– Allí vienen… ¡_Exume corporeo!_ –Dijo y el primer muerto se fulminó, Harry escuchó en su mente "_Y el lord lo marcará como su igual…".- _

– Vienen por mí… –Testificó el heredero de Godric consternado.-

– ¿No dijiste que era de la orden? –Dijo el ojirojo forcejando con uno de los muertos.-

– Sí, pero, parece que están rastreando una magia, o algo así…

– ¿Cómo sabes? –Dijo Lucius y Harry suspiró cansado.-

– La última vez una señora igual llegó diciendo "Y el lord lo marcará como su igual…" Y esas palabras no son sin sentido… –Dijo mientras ayudaba a Draco a safarse de un zombi, de ojos azules, pero, todas las palabras quedaron relegadas y olvidadas.- Ains… –Se quejó el moreno al dar contra una pared.- Draco, cierra los ojos, baja la cabeza y sólo piensa en mí… –Ese no se hizo de rogar.-

– "_¡Exume corporeo!__" _–Dijo en Parsel, según lo que había estudiado, y que consideraba basto, al decir los conjuros en esa lengua la magia aumentaba, el rubio pasó a estar al lado de Harry mientras el zombi se evaporaba en un destello de luz morado, ahora lo único malo fue que Harry cayó al piso cansado, era imposible tener un visión y hacer magia no era favorable para su cuerpo; o la una o la otra.-

– ¿Estás bien?

– Lo estaré –Dos hechizos más se escucharon algunos minutos después acabando con los últimos que quedaban.-

– Malditos esbirros… –Dijo Tom, yéndose a ver a Harry.-

– Definitivamente o mi magia o mis predicciones, las dos cosas, son capaz de matarme… necesito energía… –El lord cargó en brazos al moreno.-

– ¿Sabes lo que buscan? –Este negó con la cabeza.-

– Puedo preguntar.

– Ya tendrás tiempo de preguntar… ahora, procura recuperar esa energía… –El tono de preocupación que Voldemort mostraba por el niño que vivió, dejó anonadado a Lucius y Draco sonreía cómplice.- ¿Draco?

– ¿Si señor?

– ¿Podrías recoger los papeles?

– Si, señor…

– Gracias –El ojirojo llevó a Harry a su cuarto.-

– ¿Te dijo gracias y ese tono de preocupación por Potter fueron mi imaginación¿Por qué siento tan ignorante y tú tienes esa sonrisa de idiota satisfacción en la cara?

– ¿Yo? –Dijo Draco haciéndose el inocente.- Estoy cooperando por la paz mundial… en estos momentos tengo toda mi confianza encima de Harry, sé que él podrá.

– ¿Podrá que?

– No preguntes. Acuérdame de no irme sin el autógrafo, Morgana es capaz de matarme y no creo que esté tan débil como para firmar un papel… –El menor de los rubios, pronunció un hechizo parecido al que Harry lanzó la última vez y recogió los cuatro papeles.- Quiero ir a ver a Severus…

– Tú sigues con eso, ya lo verás en Hogwarts Draco…

– ¿Por qué te molestas tanto cada vez que quiero verlo? –Preguntó el pequeño Malfoy exasperado. Los celos y la impotencia que invadían a Lucius cada vez que Draco hablaba con tanta devoción de Severus, lo enfermaban de sobremanera, él no lo podía tener, pero, su hijo siempre había sido un insistente, y prefería estar todas sus vacaciones con su, para él, desconocido 'pa. Que con la familia que le crió, y eso le hacía daño, miró a su hijo con una mezcla de resentimiento y compasión¿Qué no daría él por estar con Severus y terminar de criar a su hijo juntos? Desde aquel maldito hechizo… Draco fue la bendición en medio de toda la desesperación, al nacer, los _ángeles de la muerte_ se volvieron más dóciles, y entonces nace Potter, siete meses después que Draco, y él señor oscuro cae, y Severus tuvo que hacer todo aquello, el muy idiota sacrificó demasiado, para terminar perdiendo al amor de su vida y a su hijo.- Además…, mamá cada vez me trata como sí, no lo sé…

– Alucinaciones tuyas Draco, tu madre te adora…

– ¡Mentira¿Qué crees¿Qué tengo aún cinco años? –Preguntó perdiendo todo el _Glamur _Malfoy.- ¿Crees que estoy ciego o sordo? Mamá y tú pelean todas las noches…, desde hace un tiempo hacia acá, un día en un estado de furia devastadora, mi madre me llamó bastardo… ¿Qué crees que puedo sentir? Lamento decepcionarte y decirte que soy humano, y eso hizo que me doliera el alma como nunca ¿Sabes lo que es enterarse que tu madre jamás te haya amamantado?

– Cuando menos los tienes vivos Draco… –Dijo el moreno, de pie apoyado en su pareja y esta abrazándola.- Yo no me voy a meter en problemas familiares, pero, uno molesto puede decir muchas incoherencias.

– Tú no entiendes Harry, cuando Severus va a la casa, empieza a ser un caos total… es como si mamá estuviera celosa de él… –Lucius se estaba empezando a preocupar, esa conversación se le estaba saliendo de las manos, y no era para que otras personas lo oyeran.-

– Ven Draco, vamos a hablar –Dijo el moreno, encaminándose a su cuarto, el rubio menor miró al señor oscuro y este asintió despacio, era justo, uno hablaría con él padre y el otro con el hijo, cuando los menores desaparecieron de la vista.-

– La verdad Lucius, que ya no sé si la lanzarte un crucio por idiota o por descuidado…

– ¿Potter lo sabe?

– Sí, agradéceselo, el piensa que fuiste muy idiota por dejar que tu familia te apartara de tu familia real, por casarte para mantener un apellido, y ahora te está saliendo el juego mal Lucius, Narcisa empieza a romper el hechizo, y tú empiezas a necesitar otra vez de Severus, aún después de ese estúpido pacto, donde los dos perdieron eso que tanto amaban… –Lucius miraba al piso como un niño regañado.- Podría ser tu padre por Merlín, te conozco, tu dejaste tu parte cálida, para dejar de amar, el perdió su belleza y a su hijo, pero, están por perder más que eso, un día Draco va a sospechar y va a pedir respuestas que van a explotar como un volcán y van a destruir todo, esto era inevitable, y ustedes jamás vieron en un futuro a Draco pensante…

– Draco ama demasiado a Severus…

– Estás celoso de Draco porque puede estar siempre cerca de Severus, y a la vez de Severus porque ellos por más obstáculos que han tenido siempre se han podido llevar bien, y tú vienes y tienes miedo de perder a tú hijo por que fuiste un imbécil en años pasados… que irónico, tus dos amores, por las personas por las que darías tu vida, se convierten en tu punto de discordia…, yo te que lo digo, Severus no te va a esperar eternamente, y alguien va a terminar rompiendo el maldito papel, ya seas tú, él, Harry o el mismo Draco, y todo se desmoronará y no tienes una vida completa para reconstruirla.

– Lo sé, lo sé, pero, es que no puedo…, ya no sé ni lo que hago. Sólo voy mecánico por la vida, es algo motor… –Lucius.-

– Yo ya no tengo a Severus de mi lado para aconsejarle, no podía dejar su traición así como así, sabes que todo se volvería un caos, y habladuría, pero, tampoco lo iba a matar… Estar con Harry me está afectando el cerebro…

– ¿Por eso usó a Ethan? O a Potter, porque sabía el niño no lo dañaría más de lo que ya nosotros lo habíamos hecho y mucho menos sería capaz de lanzar un Avada.

– Algo así, fue un gran alivio que Harry me pidiera hacer semejante cosas, aunque también Draco se lo había pedido. Yo me hubiera perdido a mi mismo y hubiera terminado pronunciando palabras prohibidas…

– Descárgate todo lo que quieras y después olvida Draco… es lo mejor para tu salud mental… –Dijo el moreno mientras lo veía sentado desde su cama, rompiendo todo como él normalmente hacía.-

– No sé porque siento que mi madre no lo es, y que mi padre me esconde un secreto por lo que lo voy a odiar… y no quiero ¡Maldita sea! No quiero… –Dijo cayendo de rodillas en frente de Harry y empezando a llorar.- Severus y mi padre, son las únicas personas que han estado en mi corazón realmente… yo no soportaría perderlos a ninguno de los dos…

– ¿Quieres un consuelo? –Dijo acariciándole el cabello.- Todas las religiones convergen en el mismo punto, "Que se debe sufrir pero, la vida jamás te va a hundir completo en esa desgracia" sólo tienes que esperar un poco…

– Lo llevo haciendo por 16 años de mi vida…

– No tienes ni la mitad de los años que vive en un mago Draco y más uno sangre pura… la paciencia todo lo alcanza… ya verás algún día te llegarán buenas noticias, sólo tienes que ser lo suficientemente receptivos como para entenderlas y no entregarte a la ceguedad causada por la ira momentánea, procura tener eso siempre presente. Te juro que jamás había visto un padre tan sobre protector…

CENTER B **TBC…** /CENTER /B

**Diclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Rowling, excepto los que no salgan en el libro, son inventados por mí, sin ningún fin lucrativo…

**Author notes:** Sip Voldemort, será Tom Riddle todo el santo fic, no es que siempre valla a ser así de condescendiente, pero, la situación así lo amerita, además, aquí, ellos tres eran buenos amigos… y ahora, por el apoyo y la comprensión, está tratando de devolver el favor… Además, el amor mueve montañas, y Harry sacó a flote lo que Tom tan celosamente estaba guardando.

No sé ¿Qué les pareció? XD ¿Debería irme a cultivar rosas?

Atte. Liuny.


	10. Reminiscences

**Lazos oscuros**

**Capítulo décimo**: _Reminiscences_.

**Advertencias:**Slash, Tom x Harry, OoC Out of character.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– ¿Cómo crees que termine?

– Sinceramente, no lo sé –Dijo preocupado el lord.- Se lastimaron demasiado ambas partes de la ecuación…

– ¿Tú fuiste el testigo cierto?

– Harry… –Dijo el Slytherin con un deje de ironía, sin dejar de jugar con los cabellos del ojiverde.- Soy yo el verdadero padrino de Draco… que después tuvieran que poner a Severus, fue sobornando a demasiadas personas, y luego vinieron todas esas cosas… –El reloj dio una campana anunciando que eran las diez de la noche.-

– Explícame bien.

– Ellos hicieron un pacto como ya sabes, los dos tenían que renunciar a su amor, y el amor que había entre ellos, era pasión pura, mezclada con devoción y auto compenetración más una silenciosa comprensión ¿Qué te dice todo eso?

– Que sigas contando…

– Lucius tuvo que dejar de alguna forma de ser humano, es decir: dejar los sentimientos de lado, y quedarse con Draco, perder a Severus y casarse con una odiosa mujer que ni siquiera lo ama y piensa que su hijo es la peor escoria del mundo…

– Toda una Black –Expresó con total amargura.-

– Severus, tuvo que dejar de lado su belleza, su hijo, y su capacidad de sentir compasión…

– Volviéndose el ogro maestro de pociones.

– Exacto –El lord movió el brazo con una floritura y una foto apareció, allí había dos personas paradas con un bebé en brazos, una tenía el cabello negro brillantes en una trenza un poco más abajo de la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran del ónice más puro que jamás haya visto, y brillaban con felicidad, el cuerpo era esbelto, delicado, al igual que todas sus fracciones, estaba vestido con un pantalón de cuero y una camisa negra también ceñida, con unas alas tribales blancas, mientras que mostraba un bebé de cabello rubio platino y ojos grises y sonriente como nunca, a su lado, un hombre de cabellos iguales que los del bebé pero por debajo de los hombros y sus ojos eran resplandecientes como la plata, su cuerpo tenía una buena musculatura, y rasgos aristocráticos, vestía, un pantalón con un camuflado militar, y una camisa blanca con los mismos detalles militares manga larga, viendo al bebé con alegría.-

– ¿Lucius, Severus y Draco?

– Draco es mayor que tú, por seis meses… allí tenían 20 años o menos…

– ¿Es decir que todos ellos son treintañeros?

– Sí ¿Por qué?

– Son demasiado jóvenes y no te moleste, pero, Severus, guao… es decir… ¿Qué le hicieron?

– Parte del pacto.

– ¿Cómo se rompe eso?

– Que alguien incumpla las reglas, si eso sucede, Draco volverá con Severus, el matrimonio de Narcisa y Lucius quedará nulo, éste volverá a sentir y Severus recuperará su buen humor de siempre…

– ¿Y que están esperando?

– El temor del rechazo de Draco… ¿Qué tanto te dijo?

– Sospecha demasiado, sabe que su madre no lo es, puedo decir que lo intuye…, y que, no los va a poder odiar. Pero su futuro es tan incierto como el tuyo o como el mío. Sólo veo niebla, como cosa rara, dolor, y alrededor de quince caminos entrelazados. Aquí no sólo va a salir herido Draco o yo, o equis persona… si no mucha gente…

– Puedo deducir a qué te refieres…

– Vamos a dormir Tom.

– Claro pequeño –Dijo besando su frente, dejó la foto en la mesita de noche y apagó la tenue luz que alumbraba la habitación.-

–––––––––**(Engaños)––––––––– **

– ¿Como vas con la poción?

– ¿Cómo crees que voy¿Quieres dejar de preguntarme?

– No te moleste Tom… es que saqué la cuenta, y en un periodo de doce horas o menos estarán aquí…

– Hay dios, Potter, tranquilízate ¿quieres? Dentro de horas tendré lista la bendita poción –Una persona de cabello amarillo y ojos azules cristalinos electrizantes, caminaba de un lado a otro mordisqueándose las uñas.-

– Odio la espera ¡Y que nadie me toque! No quiero tener otra visión…

– Y yo odio decirte que vas a empezar a caer en un estado neurótico…

– Al diablo con Freud…

– Solo relájate ¿ok?

– Trataré… ¿Y las identificaciones? –Volvió Harry y el lord reviró los ojos volviendo a la poción.-

––––––––––**(Engaños) ––––––––**

– ¡Tomo el mundo las manos en alto y que nadie se mueva! –Se escuchó la voz de una mujer con el perro verde fluorescente, y de ojos verdes manzanas, seguido por un pelotón de hombres.-

– Pero¿Qué sucede aquí? –Dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes claros.-

– Amor¿Qué pasa? –Dijo otro hombre con cabellos amarillos y ojos azules cristalinos.-

– ¿Por algo estoy preguntando no? –Dijo con una mirada de confusión.-

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

– ¿Los inquilinos de esta casa? –Preguntó el de cabellos amarillos.-

– Creo que nos la cargamos Tonks –Dijo Kingley.-

– ¿Hace cuanto que viven aquí? –Preguntó demandante la mujer.-

– Primero y principal, no pueden entrar a una casa así como así y luego hacer preguntas…

– Aquí tengo un permiso para hacerlo –Dijo restregándole en permiso por la cara, Tom empezaba a perder la paciencia.-

– Por Dios Nympandora… calma… –La calmó otro bajándole la mano.- Lo lamento señor, pero, es que estamos haciendo una investigación acerca del señor oscuro y parece que esta es una de sus propiedades –Harry se adelantó y tomó la palabra antes de que su novio empezara a caerle a maldiciones a todos.-

– Escuchen, podemos cooperar, pero, aquí solo vivimos, mí pareja y yo, desde hace cuatro años que nos casamos, en Siria y vinimos aquí a Inglaterra a buscar una nueva vida, como mis padres son de aquí, pero, compramos esta casa por un corredor, jamás tuvimos contacto con el dueño… –El ojiverde ahora ojiazul sonrió cálidamente, y Tonks se sonrojó.- Lamento el mal recibimiento, pero, es que suele ser algo temperamental… –Agregó abrazándose a su brazo.-

– Creo que soy yo quien le debo una disculpa… –Hay venía la parte hechizante de Harry, como siempre ese innato poder de convencimiento.- Pero, tenemos una orden que esta casa sea desalojada por el periodo de una semana, si no tienen a donde ir nosotros le proporcionaremos una…

– En realidad pasado mañana partíamos a los Roques… sabe, a celebrar nuestro cuarto aniversario y que vamos a tener un bebé…

– Vamos Tonks, no los tenemos que sacar de aquí, más si hay uno que está en estado –Le apaciguó uno de los aurores, Tom reviró los ojos mentalmente. Las que se inventaba Harry.-

– No puedo, tengo una orden que cumplir, les puedo dar las horas que necesiten para empacar, y prestarle toda la ayuda que necesiten…

– ¿Cielo?

– Vallamos a empacar, iremos a casa de mamá… y luego de allí saldremos al aeropuerto de Londres… –Masculló Tom en un gruñido poco entendible.-

– Bueno, problema resuelto… ¿Creo que todos podemos bajar las varitas no? Ahora amor, deja ese mal humor tuyo, y vallamos a empacar, Paty estará encantada de verte por allí, además, me dijo que Alphonso está creciendo sano y fuerte y es hora de que vallas a ver a tus sobrinos… –Cuando se encerraron en el cuarto.- Oh dios, pensé que moría… –Dijo en voz baja…

– Tendremos que pasar una semana en la fortaleza –Dijo en un susurro, alguien tocó la puerta, y Harry abrió mientras Tom y los elfos empezaban a recoger todo.-

– ¿No necesitan ayuda?

– No, gracias, nuestros elfos y nosotros somos magos capacitados, pero, muchas gracias de todas maneras ¿Tonks no? –Harry iba a alzar su baúl.-

– Cielo, no debes alzar peso, no es bueno para el niño –Dijo casi dándole un lepe en la cabeza.-

– Hay no me va a pasar nada…

**Cinco horas después**

– ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir allá? Aún puedo decirle a Lucius que te deje quedar en su casa…

– Creo que tiene suficientes problemas con Draco… Vamos hombre, que no te voy a dejar solo…

– ¿Están listos? –Interrumpió Tonks.-

– Sip –Dijo montándose en el carro con cuidado, mientras que Tom quitaba algo de un pedestal, y se lo colgaba en el cuello.-

– ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó la peloverde agarrando uno de los collares que Harry cargaba encima.-

– ¿Eso? El último regalo de mi madre antes de morir… –Era cierto, eso lo había encontrado en el sótano de su tía, era un relicario con la foto de James y Lily Potter.-

– Yo lo siento…

– ¿Por qué? Tú no los mataste y definitivamente no lo sabías.

– ¿Y quien los mató?

– ¿No adivinas?

– Ah, claro… lamento haber dudado de ti, eres un buen chico… hasta te me pareces en la forma de ser a alguien conocido… podrás regresar dentro de una semana lo prometo.

– Lo sé, ahora ¿Estás listo? –Dijo Harry mirando a Tom el cual se había montado en la parte del conductor.-

– Si, larguémonos de una vez…

– Hay Dios, tú no cambias. Bueno¡chao! –Veinte minutos después Harry volvió a su forma normal estando en la carretera.-

– Un poco más y los mato a todos.

– Bueno, ya salimos de allí, y dudo que encuentren algo sospechoso, Nagini ¿Podrías desenrollarte? –La serpiente salió por debajo de la camisa del moreno, y respiró.- No podía respirar… ¿Desactivaste el Giratiempos?

– Sí… toma, eso es tuyo no mío –Tirándole el pequeño reloj de arena en un collar.-

– Otro a la lista… –Movió la mano, y el libro negro apareció, mostrando como siempre en la parte inferior derecha _Harry James Potter, _la abrió en una página en blanco y dejó que el collar se convirtiera en un dibujo pegado a la hoja, y empezó a pasar las hojas hacía atrás, pero después la cerró de golpe y el cuaderno desapareció.-

– El camino es largo, así que dejaremos en carro en un estacionamiento de un amigo y nos apareceremos, no tengo ganas de manejar tantos kilómetros…

Se detuvieron en una gasolinera, mientras Tom fue a comprar algo de tomar, y echó allí el antídoto para volver a su aspecto, y le cedió un _Gatorade _a Harry mientras volvían al camino, unos cien kilómetros después, dejaron el carro en un estacionamiento de un amigo de Tom, y se aparecieron con todas sus cosas que eran dos baúles en un castillo de aspecto lúgubre que hizo al moreno retroceder.

– "Vivir aquí no le debe hacer bien a nadie" –Pensó el moreno parado en el mismo lugar, Tom volteó al no sentir pasos a su lado.-

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Me vas hacer entrar allí?

– Obviamente… ¿Tienes miedo? -Dijo burlón.-

– ¿Miedo? No, recelo, a lo máximo…

– Vamos ¿Estás conmigo que te puede pasar? –Harry no sé movía, Voldemort reviró los ojos, y lo agarró desprevenido del brazo, cinco minutos después el ojiverde estaba en su "momentáneamente" habitación, volcando todo patas arriba, cuando Tom entró al cuarto en cual compartiría con su novio, para evitar cualquier percance que pudiese ocurrir, pero, cuando lo hizo vio las cosas regadas y al moreno, mirando esquizofrénicamente y mordiéndose las uñas.-

– ¿Se puede saber que huracán pasó por aquí? –Dijo pasando por encima de las cosas.-

– Mierda, mierda –Decía compulsivamente.- ¿En que momento solté eso?

– ¡Potter¡Despierta! –Gritó llamando la atención, este se volteó aún mordiéndose las uñas.- ¿Qué sucede?

– No encuentro una parte importante de mis cosas, si las dejé en la casa, y esos degenerados la encuentran, no sé que tantos problemas nos daría…

– ¿Qué dejaste?

– ¿Cómo fui tan idiota¿Cómo pude olvidar ese pote?

– ¿Sabías que estás diciendo incoherencias?

– No, dejé el cordón, y la verdad me olvidé preguntar si poseía magia negra o algo así, pero, la verdad, es que en ningún momento fue mi intención dejarlo, ya que estaba en un lugar con bastantes probabilidades de olvidar…

– ¿Qué cordel?

– El de la conexión… –Empezó a buscar entre el desorden el libro que le había regalado Draco, allí estaba el libro grueso de tapa vinotinto.-

– ¿Qué conexión?

– Nuestra conexión ¿Recuerdas? Yo veo todo lo que tú haces y viceversa y yo traté de quitar el dolor, volando también las protecciones, y estás al no poder hacer otra cosa se materializaron… Y, bueno… –Dijo buscando en las páginas del libro, y acordándose que todo eso pasó cuando Tom quería su cabeza en un pedestal.- Cierto, que tampoco sabías de esto… ¿Por qué tuviste que estar tanto tiempo molesto conmigo?

– Perdón ¿Vale? Eso fue mi culpa…

– My Lord… –Dijo un mortífago entrando en el cuarto sin tocar, eso estaba permitido siempre y cuando estuviera comprendido en un periodo razonable, de 12:00 m. a 1:00 am.-

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Hubo problema, los grupos que iban de rescate, también fueron atacados, las pérdidas fueron poco, pero, necesitan ayuda…

– ¿Qué no iba Lestrange con ellos?

– Si, pero, los agarraron por sorpresa unas personas muertas –Aclaró con inseguridad.-

– Sé a lo que te refieres…

– Lo necesitamos en la reunió, señor, andamos ya desesperados… –El ojirojo miró a Harry, y este, suspiró internamente.-

– Anda, yo llamaré a Draco, a ver como lo solucionamos…

– ¿Seguro?

– Anda… –Dijo sacándole del cuarto, luego de cerrar la puerta, se sentó en la cama y apoyó su barbilla en su mano.- ¿Qué no pueden ser un poco más inoportunos? –Ahora, para conseguir a Draco, necesitaba una chimenea, salió mirando hacia todos lados, y empezó a caminar, sintiéndose algo desvalido en ese lugar, encendió un poco de fuego en sus manos, eso tampoco se lo había dicho¿En donde tenía la mente? Pero, tampoco se acordaba que se había convertido en un elemental de fuego¿Por qué estarían tan oscuros los pasillos? Estaba volviéndose paranoico, pero aún así siguió caminando, después cinco minutos encontró una sala, nada agradable, con una tosca chimenea, y tres sillas mal acomodadas, tiró el fuego en la chimenea, y ésta empezó a arder, sacó de su capa una bolsita, y echó el polvo en el fuego, este se volvió morado.- Malfoy's manor –Masculló, y su cabeza apareció en una mansión elegante, parecía la sala, un elfo doméstico apareció, mirándole desconfiado.- ¿Está Draco?

– ¿De parte? –Preguntó cortante.-

– ¿De Harry Potter? –Dijo el moreno, y este, desapareció, dos minutos después estaba Draco, bajando en pijamas.-

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Perdón ¿Qué hora es allá?

– Casi las dos de la mañana… –Dijo Draco sentándose en el sillón, con la mirada algo apagada y perdida.-

– Aquí son las diez de la noche, siento haberte despertado…

– ¿Dónde estás? –Preguntó con voz cansada.-

– En la fortaleza oscura –Dijo en un tono que Draco no pudo captar muy bien.-

– ¿Qué sucedió¿Estás bien¿Verdad? –Dijo bajándose y colocándose de rodillas frente a Harry.-

– Si, estoy bien, pero, dejé el cordón en mi casa, me siento desprotegido, y eso que azalea me lo advirtió…

– ¿No lo puedes llamar?

– ¿Con todas las protecciones del castillo? O claro… –Respondió irónicamente.- ¿Y tú como sigues? –La mirada de Draco se ensombreció más aún si se podía.-

– Papá se fue de la casa hace algunas horas…, debe estar allá, y mi madre le prohibió llevarme a ¿Cómo dijo? A si, a ese escondrijo… Aunque viendo tu cara… ya ni ganas tengo… –Anunció volteando la mirada y quedando de perfil al moreno.-

– ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?

– Nada –Respondió el rubio, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.-

– ¡No me mientas estúpido! –Le dijo ofendido.-

– Mi madre, me pegó…

– ¿Cómo¿Qué esa mujer está loca?

– Shhhh… está aquí Harry, y no quiero que empiece…

– ¿Qué te hizo?

– Después que mi padre se fue, entró a mi cuarto y empezó a torturarme…, y el primer golpe fue una cachetada, hubieras oído todo lo que me dijo… –Dijo cayendo desvalido totalmente, y llorando, de nuevo, Harry salió un poco más del fuego y lo abrazó.-

– ¿Te lo ha hecho antes?

– Si, pero, me amenaza que no le diga nada a mi papá, quiero irme con Severus, Harry ya no aguanto…

– Si, lo sé¿Pero fue tan grave la pelea como para que Lucius se marchara? –Este sólo asintió.-

– Era sobre mí… mamá se puso histérica cuando mi padre le dijo algo al borde de una crisis nerviosa y… salió corriendo…

– Menos mal que vine… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho idiota? Yo te hubiese podido ayudar…

– Ya tienes suficientes problemas como para que tener que agregarte otros.

– "Severus se llega a enterar que Narcisa le ha puesto una mano a su hijo va y la mata lenta y dolorosamente…" –Dijo mirando al ojigris preocupado.-

– Yo le advertiré algo a Lucius para que te saque de allí, y te lleve con Severus o si este no quiere, te puedes quedar conmigo –Dijo estando de cuerpo completo, y ya no estaba rodeado por las llamas.-

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

– Estoy en mi área el fue me permite materializarme… pero, eso es lo de menos, vamos a curarte la heridas que tengas…

– ¿Pero y…? –Dijo refiriéndose a Tom.-

– Tranquilo, dudo que Tom me necesite… además, está ocupado, Lestrange, perdió un importante grupo, que fueron atacados por los mismos esbirros que a nosotros, por eso, no está conmigo…

– Lo lamento Harry, se que debe ser difícil mantener esta relación, pero, no creo que lo hagan adrede…

– Pero, es que me da rabia, porque, resulta que el primer día que se me declaró… fuimos a cenar, y un mortífago apareció, y el me dejó, allí dándome instrucciones de que me regresara solo… ¿en que cabeza? Llegó a las seis de la mañana… Además, nuestro destino es tan oscuro y escabroso como lo es el tuyo…

– Tranquilo, ya verás que sucede algo bueno, por cierto, gracias por lo del perro, por poco y no me quita una pierna…

– Tengo miedo…todo lo que he predicho… se está cumpliendo… –Dijo mientras le quitaba la camisa a Draco y veía las feas heridas hecha a base de una correa de cuero.- Dios, pero¿Por qué te hizo eso?

– ¿Venganza? Ella siempre ha sabido que la única manera de herirlo es haciéndome daño…

– Pero ¿Si tu papá no se entera¿O sí? –Draco negó la cabeza.-

– Pero, cuando me ve en este estado, me hace muchas preguntas y su mirada varía…

– Claro eres su hijo…, tiene que sentirse mal si algo te pasa¿Y que le dices? –Su mano se llenó con llamas azules y la colocó en las ronchas que empezaban a salir, el rubio sintió un calor extraño llegar hasta sus venas.-

– ¿Qué me haces?

– Te curo imbécil ¿Qué crees que hago?

– Siento mucho calor…

– Lo sé, tienes que aguantar, tal vez hasta te queme un poco, pero, no te quedarán cicatrices…

– Se siente extraño…

– Tus músculos y tendones están volviendo a su lugar…

– ¿Quieres que le diga a tu padre¿Todo?

– Sería preocuparlo más…

– Pero…, Sería bueno que hablaras con alguien.

– ¿Lo estoy haciendo contigo no?

– Draco, alguien viene… –Dijo sintiendo como una ola de sentimientos desconocidos como la de sus predicciones volvían.-

– ¡Oh no! –Dijo el rubio.- Si me encuentra aquí contigo, empeorarán las cosas… ¡Escóndete Harry! –Dijo en un susurro ahogado, empujándolo tras un mueble.-

– ¿Se puede saber que haces allí? –Apuntó muy enfadada, sus cabellos amarillos agarrados en una trenza, y su cara contorsionada en un rictus de ira.- ¿No te dije que no podías salir de tu cuarto?

– Escuché un ruido y bajé a ver que sucedía… –Dijo con resentimiento y miedo en la voz, sin mirar a la mujer que lo había criado por dieciséis años.-

– ¡No me mientas muchachito! –Dijo jalándole de la oreja.-

– ¡Déjame¡Tú no eres mí papá, y él, jamás me pondría una mano encima!

– "Definitivamente, no es lo mejor que pudiste decir…" –Pensó Harry el sopesando si detener eso o no.-

– ¡Claro que no soy tu padre! Ni siquiera soy tu madre, pero, te juro que antes de que Lucius se entere, te haré sufrir todo lo que el maldito de tu padre me hizo sentir a mí, no seré mortífago, pero, soy una Black, y me sé maldiciones interesantes… –Con un conjuro lo lanzó contra la pared, haciendo que se diera un golpe en la cabeza.- _¡Crucio!_

– "Que original" –Pensó empezando a preocuparse, los gritos de Draco resonando en cada rincón de la mansión.- "Dios, tengo que sacarlo de aquí…"

– ¡Grita¿Verdad que duele? –Dos minutos después la maldición fue levantada, y Draco estaba de cuatro patas escupiendo sangre.- ¡Pues, esa es la humillación que siento, cuando me hacía el amor, y gritaba el nombre de otro! _¡Crucio!_ –Volvió a repetir, ahora el rubio lloraba.- _¡Iugumofensio!_

– "¡Esto está mal!" –Salió de su escondite.- _¡Crucio!_ ¡Maldita perra¿Cómo te atreves a serle a alguien eso?

– ¿Potter? –Dijo entre gritos y jadeos, causados por la maldición.-

– _¡Desmanius!_ –Y la mujer calló desmayada.- ¿Estás bien? –Draco había caído en shock.- Salgamos de aquí –Dijo ayudándolo a levantarse.-

Una vez que Harry logró descifrar como hacerlo pasar por las llamas sin herirlo más de lo que ya estaba, y lo llevó al cuarto que compartía con Tom, lo tiró "figuradamente" en la cama, y empezó a sacar su poder, cerró los ojos tratando de detener la maldición que le habían mandado, pero, las heridas se curarían con un poco más de dificultad, jamás pensó que alguien mandaría una maldición tan cruel…, menos a su familia, "_Iugumofensio" _Fue una de las maldiciones que vio con Tom, no le gustaba lo que hacía, empezarte a comer la piel como si tuvieras gangrena, no era agradable, cuando detuvo la maldición, aún el rubio no había perdido ninguna parte, sólo feas heridas se asomaban en su piel, pero, la verdad es que se tuvo que sentar un momento, eso lo había agotado¿Magia negra¿Y de las peores? Mucho había hecho.-

Cuando se sintió capacitado de volver a empezar, buscó con que curar al ojigris, por suerte, tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su baúl. Le entró un escalofrío al mirarlo, los recuerdos volvieron, de donde los había enterrado, como zombis que no lo dejaban vivir en paz, aquello era lo que había usado después, del incidente con su tío, sintió que de nuevo las nauseas acompañaban los recuerdos…, no sabía como apartar de su mente, como su tío lo había agarrado por las muñecas hasta casi fracturarle una y tirado en la cama, mientras rasgaba su ropa mirándole con lujuria que rayaba en lo obsceno…

Sentir esos asquerosos y húmedos labios, sobre su boca, mordiendo y rompiendo sus labios, aquella saliva intercambiándose desagradablemente, que se terminó mezclando con la sangre, apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, no podía pensar en eso, por ahora era Draco quien importaba, además, ya debía haber olvidado, todo aquello, pero, era lo más difícil que había intentado, no quería saber como estuviera en estos momentos si hubiera logrado completar su infamia labor…

Sacó un poco de gasa, y untó una sustancia blanquecina que olía bastante fuerte, lo curaría con magia, pero, esa maldición no era recomendable hacerlo, después llegaría Tom y se encargaría de los por menores, gestos de dolor dictaban en la tez de Draco, pero, no llegó a decir o hacer nada, pasaba la gasa con cuidado por sus heridas, mientras flashes de sus recuerdos volvían.

**Flash Back**

_Escena Borrada..._

**Fin del Flash back**

Se despertó un poco azorado, se había quedado dormido en la silla mientras vigilaba la evolución de Draco, ese sueño tan vivido, negó muchas veces con su cabeza, para tratar de despegarlos de su mente, se llevó un dedo a su mejilla, una lágrima estaba bajando.

Se levantó y abrió la ventana, y cerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse otro paisaje, un bosque oscuro no era lo mejor para su situación, cuando se hubo calmado, volvió a la silla, y revisó, el rubio seguía durmiendo sin soñar después del hechizo que le había enviado, ya que había caído en un estado de esquizofrenia, se quedó pensando con una mano en la barbilla, Lucius jamás debió aceptar casarse con Narcisa, más aún después que había tenido un hijo, y con el amor de su vida, pero, así eran todos los Malfoy's, primero la razón y luego sus sentimientos, ahora ya veía lo que pasaba.

Sintió como la puerta se movía pero no se molestó en moverse, sabía que no podía ser otro que Tom, un suspiró incógnito salió de la boca del ojiverde, el lord vio a Harry sentado en la silla y se preguntó por qué estaba sentado y no acostado, miró hacia la cama, y vio a alguien arropado, de cabellos amarillos, y la mirada preocupada de su amor no presagiaba nada bueno…

– ¿Harry? –Este se volteó y le sonrió tristemente.- ¿Qué pasó?

– Narcisa tomó represalias contra Draco… –Dijo con un hilo de voz.-

– ¿Cómo?

– Cuando llegué era la segunda vez que lo había torturado de la manera más ruin y cruel que he visto… –Le dijo ahora mirándole con desasosiego.-

– ¿Qué hechizo le lanzó?

– _Iugumofensio… _

– ¿Qué?

– Como lo oyes ¡Si no lo sacaba de allí lo iba a matar!

– Ya lo sé, cálmate pequeño… no te estoy reclamando haberlo traído, en realidad no he dicho nada…

– Que mujer tan despiadada…

– ¿Lo curaste cierto?

– Si, y no utilicé magia, oye ¡Tampoco soy tan mal enfermero! –Este se fue a ver a Draco, levantó las sábanas, y empezó a revisarlo con la mirada.-

– Sobrevivirá, llamaré a Lucius debe estar por allí gimiendo como un alma en pena sufriendo por Severus…

– ¡Oh Merlín bendito!

– ¿Qué sucede ahora?

– ¡Acabo de romper el pacto! –Dijo horrorizado.- ¡Acabo de romperlo¡Narcisa era la madre de Draco! Y entre ella y yo terminamos diciéndole que no lo era, y entre otras tantas cosas más ¡O dios!

– Tranquilo, eso iba a suceder en algún momento…

– ¡Lucius debe estar destrozado por Severus¡Ni que decir los cambios que sufrirá el profesor Snape…! y, o Merlín ¿Qué hice?

– Salvar a Draco de su muerte, ahora, deja ya, que esto no es tu culpa –Harry no lo miraba, el lord lo agarró por los brazos y lo volteó.- Mírame a los ojos… –Dijo algo fuerte para la poco estabilidad en esos momentos de moreno.- No es tú culpa ¿Me entiendes? –Al ver la resistencia de mirarlo, le agarró el mentón obligándolo.- Estoy hablando enserio… –El joven estaba asustado, por la reacción de su novio, y en ese preciso momento, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo así que lo soltó y murmurando un ligero "Perdón" salió en buscar de Lucius.-

Ni decir que cuando llegó Lucius el cual estaba llorando a moco suelto, al ver a su hijo en esas condiciones, gimió lastimeramente, arrodillado en la cama, agarrando la mano de Draco…

– Fui un idiota ¿Por qué lo dejé allí? Perdóname Draco… –Dijo aferrándose más aún a su mano.-

– Tranquilo Lucius estará bien…, no es nada que no se pueda curar… –Le animó el lord.-

– ¡Oh Merlín, Severus me va a matar cuando se entere! –Volvió a llorar, el hombre le daba pena, y el tenía un poco de la culpa, así que le puso la palma de la mano en la espalda, y haciendo caricias verticales, el mortífago se fue calmando, Voldemort no dijo nada, aunque sintió su cuota de celos de siempre, aún así se tragó todo para si, no tenía sentido, además, sabía con un 2000 de certeza de que se estaba culpando el muy idiota.-

– Tengo que hablar con Severus… –Dijo Harry.- Y explicarle bien todo a Draco… Será mejor que vallas a dormir, nada le va a pasar y este estado lo que harás es alterarlo más… –Le dijo suavemente a Lucius, y este como hipnotizado se fue a hacer lo que le dijo.-

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

– Una espora que tiene el fuego, causa ese estado en las personas…

– Ha¿Ya sabes que eres un elemental de fuego? Eso es uno de los poderes de Godric Gryffindor…

– Eso no lo sabía…

– Vamos a dormir. Necesitas descansar… Dormiremos en otro cuarto, vente –Harry se fue mientras el lord lo abrazaba con un brazo mientras lo atraía más hacia si.- Ya verás como sale bien Harry, no puedes tener el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, eso ya estaba próximo a suceder, tú solo estuviste en el lugar menos indicado, haciendo lo correcto… –Voldemort, lo acostó sentándose a su lado, mientras, el menor empezaba a llorar de nuevo, muchas lágrimas se habían regado hoy por culpa de un incidente que tenía 16 años, de antigüedad, el ojiverde apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del mayor.-

– Abrázame Tom, abrázame, porque siento que me desmorono… –Dijo mendigando consuelo abatido, este hizo lo que el moreno prodigaba, y lo abrazó apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza del Gryffindor.-

– Ya mi ángel, no llores… ya verás que algún día todo se pondrá bien…

– Si claro… llevo esperando die… –Pero se calló antes de terminar la frase, el mismo le había dicho a Draco que tuviera paciencia, y el no seguía su propio consejo ¿Qué clase de moral tenía?-

– Llevas esperando toda tu vida por un sosiego que no llega…, sé como te sientes, pero, te lo ruego, no te desmorones así… –Estas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció ya que el otro había caído dormido, el cansancio mental y psicológico, lo estaban destruyendo, y no tenía la menor idea, de cómo sacarlo de ese foso en el que se había hundido, e iba cayendo cada vez más…-

––––––––––**(Oscura soledad)––––––––––**

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó Harry a Draco el cual se acababa de despertar, eran las doce del mediodía.-

– ¿Destrozado¿Devastado¿Molesto¿Herido¿Dolorido?

– Perfecto… –Dijo Harry sonriéndole.- Tal vez tarde un poco en que tus heridas cierren Draco, pero, estarás bien…

– Tengo que preguntarte muchas cosas que se que tú sabes.

– A eso voy, respira Draco, respira, créeme que yo sé de esto, y nadie más que yo pide explicaciones estando crítico… la única diferencia es yo, si te voy a decir toda la verdad…

– ¿Y mi padre?

– Durmiendo…, tuvo una mala noche… Ahora, préstame un poco de atención, y júrame que tu mente va a estar abierta…

– Es decir que me meta el enojo por el forro ¿No?

– No, conmigo siempre vas a poder mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos, pero, hoy, voy a ser tu psicólogo, y los dos vamos a entender porque los hechos se dieron así, ya que yo no entiendo mucho…

– Está bien, prometo no alterarme…

– Bien, lo primero que debes saber, es que Narcisa no es tú madre, ni materna, ni madrastra ni ningún lazo filial que exista…

– ¿Qué?

– Segundo, no me interrumpas… okay, tú verdadera madre, que no es madre, si no padre también es Severus Snape –Draco quedó en shock, iba a abrir la boca.- Si hablas no continúo –Así que optó por mantener cerrada la boca, después estaba seguro que lo dejaría preguntar.- Bien, tus padres reales se vieron forzados a separarse porque, a tus abuelos les dio la regaladísima gana, y ellos no fueron lo suficientemente fuerte como para imponérseles, pero, como Lucius, tenía que mantener un apellido, tuvo que dejar a Severus de lado ¿Si me explico? –Este asintió.- Bien…, hicieron un pacto el cual yo rompí hace unas pocas horas, sin siquiera haberme dado cuenta, ahora, la parte buena, tendrás que regresar con tu 'pa, porque así lo dicta la ley mágica, y tú padre si es aceptado por Severus podrá unirse a él como siempre debió ser, ahora ¿La parte mala? No te emociones demasiado… los dos se hirieron profundamente, y es posible que no haya una reconciliación, cuando cumplas 17 deberás elegir, quedarte con alguno de los dos o seguir tu vida por otro lado… en todo caso que ellos no llegasen a ningún acuerdo razonable, te quedarás a cargo de tu padrino hasta que ellos arreglen sus diferencias…

– Pero, mi padrino es Severus, Harry…

– No, tu padrino, el que sale en las verdaderas legalidades, es Tom Riddle… –Ahora si había caído en la confusión absoluta.- Créeme en tu nacimiento se han dado más problemas, tuvieron que sobornar a mucha gente… y como nadie de la familia excepto, dos de los primos de Lucius, y sus respectivos tíos, lo apoyaron, pero, no pudieron contra el imperio Malfoy, y tuvieron que hacer un pacto…

– Sigue…

– El pacto viene aquí, tú eras un heredero varón Malfoy, y aparte para rematar, Snape, así que tus lindos abuelos decidieron que nada más poderoso que tú… los padres de Severus habían muerto, el padre, cuando tenía siete años, y su madre, a sus dieciséis, ellos eran mortífagos también… –La duda se hizo presente en los ojos de Draco.-

– Tom tiene sesenta y pico de años…

– Ohhh, no sé le nota…

– Eso es otra historia…

– ¿Y como sabes todo esto?

– Tom me lo terminó de contar todo esta mañana para poder contarte la historia sin trabas…

– ¿Y porque no lo hizo él o mi padre?

– Tom, te terminaría hiriendo a punta de crucios, y Lucius, balbucearía cosas sin sentidos, así que yo me ofrecí…

– Gracias…

– De nada. Como te decía, ellos eran mortífagos también, y uno murió de cáncer, pero, la otra murió en un ataque, así que, ahora Severus siendo hijo único heredó todo, y se quedó con la compañía de Lucius, a los 20 años te tuvieron… el pacto, fue, Snape, rechazaba a su belleza, a ti, y a su capacidad de compasión, mientras Lucius, perdería toda capacidad de dar afecto, quedarse contigo, y casarse con Narcisa, en contra de su voluntad… y ahora, la herida es tan profunda que no sé si podrá sanarse…y fin de la historia, ellos sacrificaron todo para que tu pudieras crecer en una "dizque" familia, al final todo terminó malversado, y tus abuelos también muertos, los cuatro que tenías están bajo tierra… ahora, todo depende de ti…

– ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

– Si no hay muchos perjudicados sí…

– Ver mí futuro, darme una idea…

– No… eso solamente complicaría más las cosas…

– Te lo imploro… –Se dio por vencido no desistiría, así que una bola apareció entre sus manos flotando, cerró los ojos y la bola la rodeó un resplandor blanco.-

– Pon la mano en la bola Draco… –Este hizo lo que le dijo.- ahora quítala… –Abrió los ojos, como esperaba, todo estaba lleno de niebla, y desesperación, bastante abstracto.-

– ¿Qué vez?

– Lo mismo que veo cada vez, que trato de saber que será de mí…, nada… niebla, y más niebla cierne sobre tu camino, la adivinación son caminos Draco, tu decides por cual irte, pero, aún no has forjado algo tan importante y yo no lo creo poder crear por ti, ya que sólo tu tienes los hilos de tu vida… –En ese momento tocaron la puerta.- Adelante… –Era Lucius con una cara de desasosiego total.- Ahora me iré… –Dijo saliendo y trancando la puerta tras él.-

Trató de buscar a Tom, pero, la verdad no lo encontró en ningún lado, estaba haciendo un calor de los mil demonios, era mediado de agosto. Y el calor no era su estación favorita, se quitó la capa y se abrió los tres primero botones de la camisa abanicándose con la mano, se tuvo que parar frente la ventana… y un aire seco cruzó fugazmente por el ambiente, el pelinegro miró hacia fuera, todos los árboles estaban tornándose amarillos, y de noche no era tan traumático, aunque aún prefería su casa, aquella que había llegado a considerarla su hogar…, además, estaba preocupado de andar por allí sin protecciones de ningún tipo, cuando menos se cambió los ojos de color; odiaba vivir una doble vida, pero, era eso o perder su seguridad… cerró los ojos y su sensualidad innata se desplegó más aún, cuando se recostó en la pared y las gotas de sudor rodaban perlando su cuerpo, un hombre llegó al pasillo donde Harry estaba meditando "Demasiados problemas para un solo día", y lo miró, su sorpresa fue saberse que era el joven de sus deseos, de modo, que los rumores eran ciertos.

¡Ah! Sí, que bello era, su presencia delicada, al igual que su afable cuerpo, vio como sus ojos azules se abrían, demostrando calor y cansancio, sus labios entre abiertos y rosados, algún día serían de él¿Qué importaba que fuera el sobrino del lord? El obtenía siempre lo que quería, y esa no iba a ser la excepción…

Harry emprendió el camino de nuevo a buscar a su amado novio al cual no veía desde hace unas tres horas, y se sentía demasiado sólo, por no contar que aún Draco y su padre estarían hablando, secándose de nuevo el sudor, empezaba a exasperarse.

Caminaba por caminos desconocido, hasta que llegó a un pasillo en la que había gente, mortífagos todos en su totalidad, se aferró a su túnica en el pecho y empezó a salir de allí, cuando alzó la vista estaba frente a una mujer de cabellos negros largos, Bellatrix, pensó Harry, maldiciéndola mentalmente, esta lo miró y el por los momentos ojiazul le mató "figurativamente" con la mirada, bajo la confusión, y siguió caminando para salir de allí…

– ¿Rabastan?

– ¿Qué sucede Lestrange?

– ¿Ese niño¿Lo viste?

– Llegó anoche con nuestro señor. Parece ser su sobrino…

– Él no tiene más familiares –Dijo la mujer orgullosa de saber todo sobre su señor.-

– Está muy molesto con Rodolphus.

– Eso le pasa al muy idiota… –Su esposo había caído idiotamente en una trampa para niños y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias por haberle fallado a su señor.-

– Hay mujer, puedes perder a tu marido…

Harry se recostó un poco molesto en el marco de una puerta, y miró a Tom, con la misma cara de disgusto, este levantó la vista, y miró a la persona parada en la puerta, estaba hablando con dos mortífagos, pero, acababan de terminar, los dos, hicieron una reverencia y salieron de allí.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– No me gusta andar por aquí solo, y a ti se te ocurre dejarme botado…

– No te dejé botado –Dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios.-

– ¿Matarás a Rodolphus?

– No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

– Por preguntar…

– ¿Cómo está Draco?

– Pues, lo dejé hablando con Lucius, está en un proceso transitorio, y no le quise dar ilusiones, fui bastante claro, y temo haberle herido…

– Dudo que decirle la verdad le hayas herido… Ven, que te voy a enseñar a movilizarte por la fortaleza, en todo caso que necesites huir rápidamente…

– Di la verdad, "me quiero deshacer de ti…, pero, necesito que te sepas defender…"

– Eres demasiado insufrible.

– ¿Insufrible? Bueno ok, estaré por allí… –Dijo yéndose "y que" ofendido.-

– ¿Harry?

– ¿Si¿Ahora que vas a decir? –Preguntó sin voltearse pero, se estaba riendo.-

– Deja de reírte… –El moreno se volteó con una sonrisa en los labios.-

– Si no es mucha molestia _My Lord, _¿Podría gastar un poco de su tiempo en su novio?

– Lo lamento ¿Vale? –Dijo abrazándole, para atraerlo hasta su pecho.-

– ¿Qué quieres hacer? Sé que tienes dos horas libres antes que llegue Lestrange y su grupo de fracasados…

– Sí, pero, la reunión, va a hacer dentro de una semana, dudo que tengas fuerzas para hablar…

– ¿Lo vas a matar?

– Aún estoy pensando en eso.

– ¿Sabías que tu eres el doble de evasivo que yo?

– No tengo ni la menor idea, tú ocupas la mitad de mi cerebro…, es demasiado perturbador…

– ¿Y eso es lo que le vas a decir a Rodolphus?

– Ves que si eres insufrible…

– Tal vez, pero, sólo un poco –Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras caminaba bajo en protector abrazo del ojirojo, así siguieron por un rato en silencio, hasta que el menor agregó.- Aquí solo me quedan dos semanas de vacaciones…

– Ya lo sé…, ya veremos como hacemos para sacarte del ojo de Dumbledore algunas horas y poder vernos.

– No lo sólo de Dumbledore, si no también de Severus, él no me suele perder el paso, aunque se mueva en las sombras, tiene una promesa el cual estoy tratando de que la deje, por que mi padre le salvó la vida una vez…

– A sí, lo del lobo…

– Si y no es un lobo se llama Remus –El otro reviró los ojos.-

– Sentimentalista.

– Es lo único que me queda de mis padres y Sirius, sus ojos dorados mirándome con amor de padre…

– Pensé que también me tenías a mí.

– Si, pero tú mirada está cargada de deseo, añoranza, lujuria, o algo muy parecido a eso –El ojos rojos alzó una ceja.- ¿Me lo vas a negar? Con la que Moony jamás me miraría, así que son diferentes miradas, y las dos me matarían si no las tuviera –Y siguieron caminando, ya que el lord no dijo nada si no que se quedó pensando un rato, era bueno, siempre era bueno con la teoría, pero ¿Sería igual lo que siempre pasaba con la práctica? Tom si su orgullo no hubiera estado lo suficientemente alto se hubiera dado una cachetada mental, pero, no llegó a tanto.-

– Ese cuadro que ves allí –Dijo señalando a la mujer dormida.- Es un pasadizo, aunque nadie sabe de eso… y te dejará, en. Hay tres posibles salidas, ya se bifurca el túnel al final. No sé porque, pero, el primero de izquierda a derecha, es donde está la lechucería, el del medio, dan a las mazmorras que no estás tan profundas, y el último, hay un dragón encerrado, así que entenderás la sorpresa que me llevé al entrar allí, tiene como unos doscientos años y aún es capaz de chamuscarte… –Harry rompió a reír como pocas veces y Tom siempre pensaría que es un privilegio escucharlo.- Habla Parsel…, no sé, como o porque, a lo mejor era uno de los experimentos locos de Salazar… así que si algún día llegas allí por error tienes dos segundos para razonar con él.

– ¿Temperamental el dragón?

– Tal vez contigo, pero, el día que lo repita, sentirá lo que ya aprendió…

– Igualito al amo… –Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.-

– Lo oí…

– Si no hubiese querido que lo oyeras, lo hubiese pensado solamente.

– Enserio, ya estuvieras muerto –Se sorprendió el lord de lo que el muchacho lo había cambiado.-

– Lo considero un honor –Siguió en tono de burla.- Sigamos caminando, pero, antes déjame decirte que siempre te he hablado así… lo que sucede es que siempre, has estado más ocupado por lanzarme el Avada que por mi manera de actuar.

– Aún no me importa tu manera de actuar, ahora estoy tratando de descubrir que tipo de encantamiento me lanzaste.

– ¿Amor? –Preguntó en forma de "Duh!".- Te recuerdo que yo también lo estoy padeciendo, solamente que ya yo era compasivo… tú estás aprendiendo a tolerar. No es que sea el gran avance pero… ¿Por algo se tiene que empezar?

– Te juro que ya no tuvieras solo un cruciactus…

– No me lo tienes que repetir… tú, Draco y Severus son igualitos, y Lucius, bueno, a ese no lo conozco del todo, pero, no les gusta que le digan las cosas cuando son verdad y su orgullo y/o ego, se ve perturbado. Y después dicen que los Gryffindors somos orgullosos…

– Su orgullo es idiota.

– Abstente, al menos que quieras tenerme apuntando día y noche los defectos de los Slytherin comenzando por que, su líder es un mago oscuro…

– ¿Qué haces en Gryffindor?

– ¿Protegiéndolo de Slytherin?

– Ahhh… –Dijo este como que ¿Enserio?- Bien, llegamos a otro pasadizo…

– ¿Me vas a caminar por dos mil metros cuadrados o más?

– Algo así… esta tapa es engañosa, simplemente la abres y llegas tres cuadros después de la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

– Supongo que el otro extremo será aquel cuadro que tiene una puerta entreabierta y a veces se mueve ¿No?

– _Précis_ –Dijo en francés.-

– _Merci monsieur…_

– ¿Cuántos idiomas sabes?

– Español, inglés, latín, francés, y Parsel…

– ¿Cómo los aprendiste?

– Español y latín, me los dieron en el colegio, Hermione nos obligó a tomar clases de francés, cuando nos salimos, secretamente yo lo seguí, además era un curso de eso mágicos que "aprenda "insertar el idioma deseado" en "insertar el número de días", garantizado… y bla, bla, bla… y el inglés y me lengua materna… bueno, el Parsel eso es historia…

– Eres una cajita de sorpresas…

– No puedo ser una cajita.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque en una cajita no, cabrían todas las sorpresas.

– Igual eres mi cajita de sorpresas…

– Gracias, es bueno saber que eres en "pro", posesión de alguien…

– Jaja –Rió sinceramente, y Harry esbozó una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, tenía una risa divina el muy idiota y lo único que hacía era risotadas macabras.-

Habían caminado, aclarado puntos, demostrado hasta el cansancio con palabras su amor, aunque Harry era el que más decía "Te amo". Tom era el que más barajaba las palabras para llegar a esa linda obsesión que se llamaba el amor, el reloj dio las cinco de la tarde. Sonando unas campanas que dejaron a aturdido a Harry.

– Aquí las campanas son como las de Hogwarts… siempre han logrado desestabilizar mis oídos por momentos…

– Es por si hay alguna reunión a nadie se le pase. Ellos fueron los que pidieron un despertador no yo.

– No te moleste, solamente estoy preguntando. Bueno, supongo que ya se terminó el tiempo.

– Ya no sabía como iba a decírtelo.

– Iré a buscar a Draco, lo dejé solo desde la diez de la mañana…

– Deberías arreglarte, sé que antes tenías calor…

– ¿Quién me va a mirar? –Dijo el moreno el cual ya se había alejado algo de el Lord y estaba de espaldas a este, se bajó un poco la camisa dejando una parte de sus hombros descubiertas, y allí se mostraba algo negro, este se volteó y le guiñó un ojo a Voldemort, el cual iba a abrir la boca para preguntar, y salió corriendo.-

Tres, esa era la cantidad de días que habían pasado, más de cincuenta personas encapuchadas con máscaras blancas, estaban reunidas en un auditorio circular, con sillas y mesas continuas, como una especie de senado, más doce que estaban arrodillados, un hombre estaba sentado a la cabeza del lugar, en una silla un tanto más alta, mirando fríamente a todos los integrantes los cuales cuchicheaban con sus parejas.

No había pasado mucho, aparte que Harry no había visto a Tom propiamente en esos días, mientras que Draco volvió a ser el mismo ególatra, vanidoso de siempre, Lucius, aún estaba un poco caído, por eso de que ahora tenía que volver a sentir, y evitaba de lo más descarado a Severus, el cual, le había mandado una carta, según lo que había dicho el heredero de los Malfoy's.

Si pudiéramos ver debajo de las máscaras, unos ojos verdes brillaban divertidos. Harry Potter estaba disfrazado de mortífago y a su lado estada Draco Malfoy, con su cara de asco total recostado con elegancia en la silla, mientras una pierna descansaba perezosamente sobre la otra.

– ¿Aún sigue la apuesta? –Dijo el rubio.-

– Sí…, y no lo mata, puedo decir que ni siquiera va a ver muchos cruciactus.

– Claro Potter, sueña.

– Yo lo conozco más que tú. ¿Debo recordarte que lo conozco desde hace 16 años y ahora soy su pareja?

– Es lo más surrealista que he oído, pero, es cierto, si no lo hubiese visto, me hubiera echado a reír por horas.

– Nosotros tendríamos que estar lanzándonos maldiciones, no estar hablando de una apuesta bastante amigable, y que no nos va a perjudicar…

– Alucinante…

– No creas que vas a ganar.

– La auto confianza te va a matar…

– Shhhh, que ya va a empezar a hablar.

– ¡A si! Tom, mi Tommy –Le empezó a molestar el Slytherin, y recibió un codazo en las costillas.-

– Lestrange…

– Lamento mucho lo ocurrido mi lord…

– ¿Qué lo lamentas? –Todos temblaron, Harry ensanchó su sonrisa, bajando la máscara un poco, mientras la sostenía en sus manos.-

– Si, mi señor, jamás pensamos que íbamos a ser atacados en aquella desértica zona.

– ¿No pensaste? A, Lestrange… tantos años a mi servicio, que decepción, pensé que habías aprendido a no subestimar las misiones, siempre hay que estar alertas, y por ello murieron cinco nuevos…

– Recibiré cualquiera castigo que me merezca señor, pero, los cinco jóvenes.

– Si me vas a decir que no son importantes, me sorprendes aún más –El hombre se encogió aún más.- Un hombre puede hacer, que una avalancha se cierna sobre nosotros y tu dices ¿Qué cinco personas no son necesarias?

– Mi señor nosotros somos basura en comparación a usted, además, parece que andaban buscando al chico Potter –Bien eso si que resultó toda una sorpresa.-

– ¿Buscando excusas Rodolphus? Además deja de halagarme eso no te servirá, Wallace -Llamó el lord-

– ¿Si mi lord?

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Estamos buscando el libro que pidió, cuando de repente oímos unos hombres que estaban buscando al _Golden boy, _le dijimos a uno que fuera a investigar, pero, lo asesinaron, luego nos encontraron, y sin previo aviso atacaron, jamás habíamos visto tanto poder…, y todos estaban muertos… –Harry miró al acusado traspasándolo, aún con la máscara medio puesta.-

– ¿Esos fueron los hecho Rodolphus?

– Esos fueron los hechos –El lord miró hacía arriba justo a donde Harry, y este asintió suavemente, en señal que no tenía ni idea, pero, no estaba mintiendo, este se quitó la máscara y todo el mundo cuchicheó más alto, se levantó y le agarró el mentón al hombre, mientras que el ojiverde se iba a levantar pero, Draco lo regresó de golpe a su silla.-

– Quietecito ahí que después vas a ser tú el herido –Le susurró venenosamente.-

– Rodolphus, sabes que por eso, merecerías la pena de muerte, pero, yo también fui atacado por unos de esos muertos. Así que también fue culpa mía –Todas las bocas llegaron al piso en forma figurativa, Lucius había vuelto a caer en el colapso, era suficiente, Potter, y el juntos y ahora ¿Después que vendría?

– Un cruciactus –Le dijo Harry a Draco.-

– Cinco…

– Uno…

– No morirás, pero, Crucio –Pronunció apuntándole con la varita.- Y espero que no se repita… ¡Todo el mundo largo de aquí! –Nadie se hizo de rogar, mientras que Bellatrix recogía a su marido.-

– Gané.

– ¡No puede ser! –Dijo sorprendido.-

– Jeje ¡Te lo dije que iba a ser solo uno!

– ¿Cómo supiste?

– Nosotros también habíamos sido atacados, y el es por más hijo de su madre que sea, es alguien justo… así que puedes ir pagando… –Draco suspiró con los ojos cerrados y le dio una bolsa bajo la mirada de Voldemort. Y Harry bajó del estrado quitándose la máscara y lo abrazó.-

– ¿Qué te dio Malfoy?

– No te importa, pero, doscientos galeones…

– ¿Por qué? –Siguió intrigado.-

– Estás muy curioso, le gané en una apuesta… ¿Quieres salir a pasear un rato?

– ¿Qué apuesta?

– Eso es secreto de estado –Lucius aún estaba en shock, especialmente cuando vio que el joven se le lanzó encima y este lo recibió, había estado todo el tiempo como mortífago, y nadie se había dado cuenta ¿Quién era ese joven que había logrado tanto?-

– ¿Qué secreto de estado?

– Despreocúpate¿Si? no voy a ir y me voy a besar con Draco en el momento en tú no estés… –Eso se lo dijo en el oído, este iba a reclamar, pero el ojiverde agregó.-

– Bien, si algún día te da por pasarla conmigo, estaré por allí.

– Harry –Le dijo este en pro de espera.-

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Es inútil que me disculpe cierto?

– Siempre te podrás disculpar Tom, pero, el problema, no es la disculpa, si no es que te obsesionas demasiado… ¿Sabes cuantas horas has dormido en estos tres días?

– ¿Las llevas contadas?

– 10… de 24 que deberían ser cuando menos en tres días… y en una semana y tres días me regreso a Hogwarts… tú me dirás que tanto hemos hecho. Te agradecería eternamente que no mal interpretaras la pregunta…

– En realidad no iba a decir mucho.

– Bien, entonces, sigue trabajando.

– Ya no tengo nada que hacer.

– Puedo decir 'Ahora te friegas'

– Oh dios… –Dijo Draco saliendo para alcanzar a Harry.-

**TBC…**

**Para leer la versión completa: Ir a Slasheaven: http / www . slasheaven . com / viewstory . php ? sid 7224Todo pegado of course.**


	11. Murphy's Law

**Lazos oscuros**

**Capítulo undécimo**: _Murphy Law's_.

**Advertencias:**Slash, Tom x Harry, OoC Out of character.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Anything that can go wrong will go wrong." - Murphy _

– Yo creo que deberías irlo a buscar –Draco.-

– Nah… ya verás que habrá encontrado más trabajo del que tiene… -Harry.-

– Yo creo…

– Crees bien… –Dijo Tom y Draco dio un pequeño salto.- ¿sabes lo que es buscar a alguien en este castillo?

– Si puedo hacerme la idea –Dijo Harry sentado en el banco y con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus dos manos, y los codos es sus piernas, mientras lo miraba.-

– Yo me voy a hablar con mi padre… –Dijo huyendo de allí, lo más elegante que un Malfoy podía.-

– Es un cobarde… –Susurró venenosamente.-

– ¿Podemos hablar?

– Claro…

– ¿Por qué tienes tan insufrible? –Tom.-

– ¿Si no me paras? Es la forma más llamativa que tengo para que me prestes algo de atención –Se sinceró.- Ya te dije todo lo que te podía haber dicho en el auditorio.

– Enserio, no es que quiera, pero, de verdad estoy ocupado…

– A conciencia…

– Odio cuando dices eso.

– Bien¿Eso me tendría que importar? No estás trabajo para un bien común, ni siquiera preocupándote por algo realmente valedero, así que definitivamente, tengo todo el derecho del mundo no solamente como tu pareja si no como mi tutor legal pedir un poco de atención.

– Eso es chantaje y del más bajo.

– Estoy tratando de aprender del mejor, escucha no te pido más que de vez en cuando te acuerdes que existo ¿si?

– Siempre te tengo entre ceja y ceja…

– Lo que más me jode es que aunque no debería creerte se que siempre andas pensando en mí. Yo y mi insufrible parte Gryffindor.

– ¿Cómo quieres que te recompense?

– Ese no es el punto Tom, no estoy pidiendo nada¿Qué no sopesas mis palabras? simplemente que de vez en cuando, me vallas a ver y preguntes como estoy…, no simplemente el día que Draco valla corriendo a verte e interrumpa una importante reunión para decirte que yo estoy caótico y ese día te quedes conmigo ¿No me entiendes?

– Eso me dolió.

– ¡Eres un idiota Slytherin para que entiendan hay que darle por donde más les duela…!

– Soy un fiasco llevando nuestra relación ¿Cierto?

– ¡No! Es simplemente que no te haz hecho la idea de que alguien se te plante en frente y te ponga donde debes estar, y eso te desestabiliza, además, de no tener ese instinto asesino que normalmente te caracteriza.

– Dudo que eso sea… yo no…

– Sé que no te puedo explicar, me está pasando lo mismo que en el ED… esto no es algo que te puedo enseñar tangiblemente, yo tampoco lo conozco muy bien… escucha mis mejores amigos ¿Te acuerdas? –Dijo buscando un ejemplo poco práctico pero, era el único que tenía.-

– Me tengo que acordar de los mocosos que han llevado a cabo en los últimos cinco años…

– Bien, ellos tienen una tensión entre ellos, MUY grande, no sé si estás siguiéndome.

– No, en realidad estoy aún más perdido.

– Ellos se aman, pero, jamás se lo han dicho, tienen una tensión genuina, en todos los sentidos, y la única forma que consiguen de liberarla es por medio de peleas… ellos pueden darse el lujo de pelear, nosotros no y terminantemente ¡NO! Podemos darnos ese lujo, estoy tratando de anclar nuestra relación Tom, si esto se va a la deriva todo terminará peor aún de lo que empezó… pero, necesito de ti y de mí, aunque seas un mago excepcional, cae en la realidad que estás fijo a las malditas leyes de la naturaleza, si te lanzas de cabeza pegas contra el piso… –Dijo hablando lo más claro que podía.-

– Tú también eres excepcional…

– Jesús ¡Riddle! No estás entendiendo nada, yo no soy excepcional, no puedo tratar de sacar esto sólo, pareja ¿Entiendes eso o me pongo a descomponerla filológicamente? Dos personas, necesito a dos personas… y desgraciadamente, no son ni Draco o Lucius, somos tú y yo… tengo muy en claro que es imposible cuando menos por ahora que me digas todos los días te amo, pero, no te pido eso, yo lo puedo hacer por los dos… pero… –Harry al ver que por primera vez en su vida Lord Voldemort no entendía ni media cosa de lo que le estaban explicando, se volvió a sentar en forma india y colocó su cara en sus mejillas apoyándola en estas.- Solamente quédate allí ¿Quieres?

– Te juro que estoy haciendo lo imposible por entenderte. Pero, no lo puedo hacer¿Cómo hago para compartir algo así entre dos personas?

– Se llama trabajo en equipo…

– Enséñame, en Hogwarts yo normalmente cuando trabajaba en equipo termina en las dos de las opciones realizándolo sólo.

– Lamento no poderte enseñar a amar Tom, eso es algo que ni siquiera el mago más poderoso, o inclusive Dios podría hacer. Puedo tratar de decirte lo que he sentido o hacer que descubras tus propios sentimientos, tal vez decirte lo que han especulado los psicólogos muggles, pero, esto no es una poción, por eso los filtros amorosos son obsesiones…, el amor es incógnito en los vivos… ¿Qué fue lo que te impulsó decirme aquellas todas esas cosas?

– Una horrible opresión en el pecho que me estaba matando si no lo soltaba…, sentía que te hería a ti y a mí a la misma vez, pero, no era algo ajeno, si no algo mío pero a la vez tuyo…

– Allí lo tienes ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Si me amas… –Dijo y el mayor pudo escuchar esa chispa de esperanza que lo impulsaba a seguir.- ¿Alguna vez has intentado llorar? –El lord reviró los ojos.- Allí está todo tú problema, no te voy a presionar, a lo mejor cuando vuelva a Hogwarts tú tengas tiempo para reflexionar, sin sentirte agobiado por alguien que necesita una respuesta… ¿Qué te parece si amigos?

– ¿Qué?

– Es notable que aún eso es lo que somos, tú decidiste disculparte por algo que te estaba carcomiendo, y por un beso empezó todo, a lo mejor confundimos, no te quiero sostener a mi lado si no entiendes lo que te pasa, eso sería una patología… seguirás teniendo todos los derechos, los amigos se abrazan, si necesitas mis labios, allí estarán para ti, al igual que mis hombros para si algún día necesitas desahogarte. Pero, tú, andas más confundido que yo…

– Ni siquiera se que decir.

– No digas nada. Tengo toda tú vida, porque yo traté de esclarecerme, mientras tú te fuiste a otro lugar… no te preocupes, no iré a refugiarme en Draco, ni en nadie más, pero, piénsalo bien, yo no estoy jugando un juego de niños Tom, y mi corazón está tan fragmentado, que de repente no los encuentro todos y me pierdo un poco más en mí. Espero que no me mal interpretes, ahora, iré a dormir un rato, llevo durmiendo mal, todos estos días… –Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue de allí sintiéndose más vacío que nunca, las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse suavemente por sus mejillas. No sabía por donde se había metido, pero, Draco lo había visto pasarse una mano con la manga más larga como secándose las lágrimas.-

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Hola Draco… –Dijo sonriéndole y cerrando los ojos en el proceso.-

– Repito ¿Qué te sucedió?

– Nada, simplemente le dije que cuando supiera que iba a hacer con su vida me viniera a decir. Lo dejé como amigo con derecho…

– ¿Qué estás demente?

– Es lo más sensato que he hecho…

– ¿Y él que dijo?

– ¿Qué va a decir? –Dijo de nuevo bajando las lágrimas a raudales.- Nada… ¿Qué va a decir? No lo puedo culpar, el jamás ha llegado si quiera a trabajar en equipo, no le puedo forzar a una relación amorosa… –Draco lo fue a abrazar.-

– No lo hagas, estaré bien…

– No te creo, pero, no te puedo forzar a que seas consolado… según yo cometiste el mayor error de tu vida, pero, conociéndote lo poco que te conozco, te doy el beneficio de la duda… –Harry le sonrió y el rubio partió.-

Dos horas después estaba Tom en su escritorio mirando hacia la ventana, se sentía tan perdido, pero, Harry había sido sincero con él, y había tenido el valor suficiente para dejarlo en Stand by, mientras el se arreglaba, pero, le dolía, no sabía exactamente que, pero, lo estaba destruyendo lentamente…

– _Riddle… Thomas Marvolo Riddle¡Párame! _–Dijo la serpiente por millonésima vez, así que empezó a apretarle la pierna, hasta que el moreno se la tocó y miró a la serpiente mirándolo venenosa.-

– _¿Que quieres? _

– _Comida. _

– _Que insoportable eres… dile a un elfo. _

– _Oh, por supuesto, los elfos pueden entender Parsel…, iré a decirlo a Animal Planet… _–Se bajó ofendida, al verse.- _Le diré a Harry, a lo mejor el tiene más cabeza que tú… _–Harry otra vez… se sentía miserable, siempre ese nombre tenía que salir cuando menos lo quería oír, pero, Murphy, era demasiado odioso como para no aparecer en los momentos poco oportunos.-

El ojiverde tampoco se lo estaba pasando de lo mejor, estaba en una ventana mirando a la nada, mientras dejaba las lágrimas caer, apoyado en el marco, sus ojos estaban un verde negrusco, apagados e hinchados. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando alguien se acercó y le dijo al odio.

– ¿Qué hace un ángel derramando tan preciosas lágrimas? –El moreno se volteó alterado, por el susto.-

– ¿Qué demonios quieres?

– Saber porque estás llorando,

– Eso no es de su incumbencia…

– Aún mi propuesta sigue en pie, puedo mostrarte mucho placer –Ni que lo dijera, en la mirada podía encontrar un libido en alto estado.-

– O se va a llamaré a mi tío… y le diré que me está acosando.

– Hay niño no seas idiota, no te estoy acosando –Este colocó su nariz para aspirar el aroma de Harry, ese era su punto. Más débil, Hermione se lo había descubierto cuando le pasó un bolígrafo en la oreja, le dijo que si quería sentirse en el cielo, que alguien le diera muchas atenciones allí, un gemido de terror salió de sus labio, y lo separó para irse corriendo. ¿Qué era tan obvio? Pero, jamás su pareja formal, o la que lo había sido hacia dos horas, lo había notado.- Perfecto… –Esa era la palabra que encerraba a todo ese niño.- Era una mezcla de vainilla, con lágrimas, sudor y virginidad, que hacían todo, glorioso…

Llegó y se tiró a su cama a llorar amargamente, hasta que cedió en un sueño profundo e intranquilo, Tom llegó a las diez de la noche, era relativamente temprano, y encontró un pequeño charco de lágrimas, y al moreno dormido diagonalmente con la boca semiabierta. Lo acomodó, no quería despertarlo, no sabía como mirarlo a la cara, era demasiado insensible para Harry. Puso su frente con la de su antigua pareja, la cual parecía estar desmayada más que otra cosa, y una gota cayó en la mejilla del menor. Una tras otras, hasta que gemidos intranquilos y silenciosos salían de la boca del Lord.

Pidió perdón, y habló con la nada, como el subconsciente de Harry, como testigo, hasta que el también cayó en un profundo letargo. Sin saber que nada iba a estar bien, faltaban, justo, nueve días para que se fuera de sus manos, y tal vez, era cierto que, había llegado a una resolución… no sabía si era lo más correcto, pero, aún en tú propia casa puede haber un enemigo potencial, y eso es lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, una desgracia. Alguien ciego que sólo ve su propio placer y su propio yo, no podía presagiar nada bueno.

Una carta llegó con un cuervo negro, la cual quedó encima de la mesa…

El moreno se encontró a su lado a Tom cuando despertó, por reflejo iba a besarlo, pero, después recordó que tres días atrás, habían quedado como amigos hasta nuevo aviso, se fue al baño, y cuando salió, ya, por aquel que clamaba su corazón, no estaba el espejo le reflejó a alguien de ojos hinchados, y sus obres antes llamativas y alegres ahora estaba desteñidas, como queda la ropa después de ser pasada mucho tiempo por cloro.

Salió, no tenía hambre, ni siquiera tenía ganas de nada, se encontró con Bellatrix y la ignoró olímpicamente, esta se quedó un tanto anonadada ya que el chico siempre andaba desafiante, y parecía que estaba siempre dispuesto a lanzarle un cruciactus. Pero, hoy estaba demasiado deprimido. Tenía esos tres martirizantes días sin comer, apenas si caía en un sueño liviano cuando el sol se asomaba tímido por las cortinas.

– _Nagini… saldré por todo el día, a lo mejor no llegue hoy. _

– _¿A dónde vas? _

– _A ver mi futuro. _

– _Creo que para eso tienes a Harry. _

– _Iré a ver a Nichol… procura que no se meta en problemas. _

– _Aunque no me lo dijeras no lo iba a perder de vista… ¿Para que vas a ver al rubio? _

– _Ya verás…_ –Dijo agarrando la carta que había encima de su mueble para ser releía por enésima vez, y sonrió, mañana podría volver con Harry, ya había arreglado todo, hasta se podía decir que se había aclarado el mismo, siempre lo supo, él no le pedía más que despertara todo los días a su lado y le diera los buenos días, y tanto que le costó para entenderle, era un idiota de primera, y esperaba que no fuera tarde para enmendar su error.-

– _¡Merlín escuchó mis plegarías¡Volverás con Harry¡Voldemort está madurando!_ –Salió de allí dándole gracias a Merlín por la conciencia humano, el ojos rojos, sonrió por en comportamiento de su compañera y desapareció de allí.-

Miércoles, 10:00 PM. Fortaleza oscura.

La puerta sonó…

– ¿Draco? –Llamó el moreno tentativamente.-

Miércoles 10:01 PM. Café _O'lala._

– ¿Entonces quedaremos así?

– Por supuesto mi señor, usted será mi hijo, y entrará en Hogwarts en sexto año, por mi no hay ningún problema, puesto que la muerte de mi segundo hijo no fue de dominio público…

– No te preocupes por nada Dominique, ya tengo la plaza en Hogwarts, sólo necesito, tu permiso para poner tu apellido en mis documentos…

– Será un honor que mi señor lleve mi apellido.

– Perfecto…, dentro de dos días te enviaré una copia de todo en caso de que al tarado del viejo senil le de por preguntar…

– Por mí no hay ningún problema…

– Entonces terminemos de cenar…

Miércoles, 10:02 PM. Fortaleza oscura.

– ¿Draco a que estamos jugando? –Preguntó el moreno abriendo la puerta de golpe un tanto molesto, cuando trató de cerrar la puerta, no pudo ya que notablemente el hombre tenía más fuerza, y en el estado tan débil que estaba por la depresión en la que había caído, no podía defenderse muy bien que digamos.- ¡Largo de aquí! –Dijo llegando a la pared.-

– ¿Estás loco? Te quedan pocos días aquí, siete según tengo entendido, antes que regreses a Hogwarts, y yo necesito una probada de ti… y hoy que Tom no está, esto se quedará entre tú y yo ¿Qué te parece? Será tu mejor noche te lo prometo… sólo no me hagas herirte alguien como tú no debe ser tocado más que con la seda más fina… –Se acercó pero Harry lo empujó, y se echó a correr, el hombre trancó la puerta con magia.- Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, no, no, no Ethan… no trates de huir…

– ¡Ayuda¡Alguien ayúdeme! –Entre la euforia no podía abrir la puerta, y no daba con el hechizo.- ¡Dra…! –Pero fue amordazado por una tira de seda negra.-

– No grites –Dijo cargándolo mientras el moreno pataleaba.-

– "¡Tom!" –Pensó el moreno desesperadamente.-

Miércoles 10:30 PM. Algún lugar del mundo.

– ¿Sucede algo señor? –Dijo Nichol viendo que el lord había volteado preocupado.-

– Escuché que alguien me llamaba… pero, debe ser impresiones mías.

– Dumbledore, me dijo que no había problema, ya que como solamente iba a ser, por un año y dado a sus calificaciones, sería imposible no aceptarlo… dije que se llamaba Anthony Hurtado…

– Nada podría salir mejor… sólo necesito la poción que está lista justo cuando me toca entrar que es una semana después que las clases se reanuden…

– ¿Cómo está Harry?

– No lo sé, y si quieres sinceridad de mi parte, me he portado como un bastardo cobarde, pero, creo que puedo solucionarlo mañana, ahora hay que tener mucho cuidado… –Y así empezaron de nuevo a planear.-

Miércoles 10:40 PM. La fortaleza oscura.

Los ojos de Harry estaban, desorbitados, había empezado a lanzar cosas a diestra y siniestra, pero, ahora volvía estar contra la cama diez minutos después de sentirse agotado, el hombre lo había empezado a amarrar con la misma tela que lo había amordazado, y ya no tenía la camisa, pasaba su lengua por el torso desnudo del moreno, mientras lo probaba, sabía a _Goce_, Harry cerró los ojos tratando de no evocar los recuerdos de su primer intento de ser ultrajado, pero, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, volvía a sentir el mismo asco, y sólo habían pasado cinco meses imaginarios… en la puerta tocaron, el moreno iba a gritar, pero, el hombre lo apuntó con la varita.

– ¿Harry estás allí? –Dijo volviendo a tocar.- ¿Harry? –Cuando movió la perilla esta estaba cerrada.- Este tarado volvió a trancar la puerta sin tener la llave… –El ojiverde sentía que se le venía todo, era cierto, una vez, había cerrado la puerta de lo más idiota y tuvo que ir a ver a Draco.-

– Me estoy hartando de las interrupciones… –Este se trababa de moverse, pero, con las manos y los pies atados no era mucho lo que podía hacer, además no podía gritar ningún hechizo.-

– "¡Tom! Te lo ruego aparece" –Pensó triste y desesperadamente, al sentir que estaba totalmente desnudo, y sin las protecciones de Azalea, más un plus que la conexión ya no era tan fuerte, al menos que se formara un lazo extremo, el hombre veía a Harry con renuente admiración jugando con él como un niño pequeño que tenía una mascota nueva, no sucedió nada más en un rato, que algo más de voyerismo.-

– _Riddle idiota ¿Qué le hiciste a la habitación que no puedo entrar? _

– _Estoy llegando y no le hice nada… _

– ¿Será que el idiota ese se volvió perder? –Se escuchó una voz desde afuera, Draco entró.- Lo siento, no sabía que ya había llegado…

– _¡Quiero entrar en la habitación! _

– ¿Sabe donde está Harry? –Draco.-

– _¿Dónde está Harry?_ –Tom.-

– _No lo sé, no lo he visto desde que dejé el cuarto, y ahora no puedo entrar…_

– ¿Qué no puedes entrar al cuarto que idioteces son esas?

– Señor yo tampoco pude entrar, adentro no se oía nada…, y pensé que Harry había trancado de nuevo…

– "¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" –Un grito desgarrador, en la cabeza del Lord resonó.-

– ¡Algo le sucede a Harry¡Lo sé! –Dijo la serpiente yéndose de allí, el ojirojo también salió corriendo, Draco fue a buscar algo que le sirviera para curar y calmar al moreno.-

– ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Había gritado Harry cuando el hombre lo había tocado después de largo rato observándole, había logrado ver su futuro, había tenido una premonición lo que faltaba ponerse más débil, su nariz empezó a sangrar copiosamente, nadie lo vendría a salvar, se iba a consumar, iba a perder lo que estaba guardando para su amor. El hombre se excitó más aún cuando vio al moreno sangrar, todo iba a empezar de nuevo cuando la puerta salió volando. Nagini y Tom.-

– ¡_Extupefy¡Crucio¡Petrificus Total!_ –El presunto violador fue a dar contra la pared, y empezó a gritar, Draco al llegar y lo primero que hizo fue desatar al moreno y envolverlo con una sábana, dejando que llorara aferrándose a su pecho, mientras le tapaba los oídos, evitando que escuchara los gritos del maldito que había tratado de violarlo, los ojos de Riddle jamás habían sido tan oscuros, tan tétricos, el cruciactus no se detuvo en ningún momento.-

– _¡Tom, Harry está aquí! _–Gritó la serpiente desesperada, Harry caería en un shock emocional, si no es que ya lo estaba.-

– ¡Bellatrix¡Lucius¡Aquí ahora! –Estos llegaron de inmediato, la marca se había activado sola, y jamás habían sentido tanto oído, no se hicieron de rogar, cuando el mayor de los Malfoy's, arribó vio a su hijo sosteniendo fuertemente a Potter, mientras este vomitaba.-

– Si My lord… –Dijeron los ojos al mismo tiempo.-

– Lleven a este maldito idiota, a la 700 y díganle a Sicario que es todo suyo, que lo haga sufrir lo más que pueda y que no lo deje morir luego que me llame… ¿Qué esperan?

Cuando salieron este fue a ver a Harry, el cual no dejaba ser tocado por nadie…

– ¿Qué pasó allá dentro? –Dijo tirando al hombre dentro de la celda más tétrica y temida por todos los mortífagos.-

– Este idiota tocó lo único que el Lord ha jurado proteger con su vida…

– ¿Qué?

– No te recomiendo que vallas más lejos Bella…, quedarás igual que yo, pasmado.

– No quiero saber más nada, creo en ti…

– Es todo tuyo, hazle todo el daño que puedas pero, el golpe final es de tu amo… –Le dijo a un hombre el cual se lamió los labios.- larguémonos de aquí…

– Harry…

– ¡No me toquen! –Dijo el moreno gritando, y una barrera lo separó hasta de Draco, el cual se había quitado antes que este pudiera hace algo.- ¿Dios¿Qué tienen los psicópatas en mí contra? –Susurró agarrándose la cabeza psicóticamente, la serpiente llegó a donde Harry y lo hizo acostarse.-

– Ya pasó…

– Van dos en menos de cinco meses Nagini… –El ojos rojo dio un golpe en la pared un tanto frustrado, ya fuera del cuarto.-

– Señor, estar así solo le va a hacer daño a Harry, recuerde que él no quitó toda la conexión… –El mayor le devolvió la mirada, la cual estaba dorada y muy molesta.-

Esa fue la noche más larga de sus vidas, el niño-que-sobrevivió, no había dejado de llorar en todo el rato, por suerte lo único que tenía de daño físico era los efectos segundario del vaticinio, como a las cinco de la mañana, el Golden boy estaba durmiendo en brazos de un sentando y dormido, Dark Lord, con un pijama negro. Draco, estaba arrodillado en la cama durmiendo, con las manos ensangrentadas, de el vomito de Harry.

La puerta estaba abierta, antes de que el ser entrara ya Tom estaba apuntándole con la varita. Lucius se retiró hacia atrás, alzando las manos.

– Señor –Susurró.- Sicario dice que si no va ahora, morirá… –Este dejó a Harry con extremo cuidado, y se fue a seguir a Lucius.-

Unos cansados y marchitos ojos verdes se abrieron, no se acordaba de mucho, miró hacia su lado, y estaba Tom arrodillado mirándolo con sus ojos dorados, tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que sentía.

– Hola… –Dijo sin saber que decir.-

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Como salí de la otra saldré de esta…

– ¿Me lo juras por tus padres?

– Te lo juro por nuestro amor… abrázame Tom… te lo ruego… no me importa si aún estás indeciso, pero, necesito sentirme algo seguro…

– Estaba esperando que despertaras, fue un error haberte traído aquí, sólo hice que ocurrieran catástrofes… –Lo cargó.- Nos vamos, de vuelta a la mansión Riddle…

– ¿Y Draco?

– Yo también me iré con ustedes, el ministerio se enteró del problema y tengo que ir a vivir con mi padrino, además, tu me necesitas mucho más que mi padre…

– No hables mucho, el doctor dijo que por poco y no se te desgarraban las cuerdas vocales en aquel grito… –Este sólo asintió.- ¿Estás listo Draco?

– Sí… –Todo el que pasaba por allí se apartaba, Lord Voldemort, tenía un joven en brazos cubierto con una capa, durmiendo no tan plácido, el rubio se sentía cohibido, su padre lo miró pidiendo una disculpa, y este lo miró compadeciéndole. Desaparecieron de allí…, para que Harry se recuperara antes de llegar a Hogwarts "El colegio de magia y hechicería."-

**TBC…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bienvenido a las notas de autoras que esta vez, están interesantes **LÉETELAAAAASSS**:_

_Bien, si no había actualizado no fue por mí, sino, por dos razones: la primera, estaba en la decadencia mortuoria de cuando el PHP y MySQL se convierten en tu peor enemigo dándote dolores de cabezas (pero, yo no soy administradora ni nada por el estilo XD) pero, ya que me dejó entrar estoy poniendo este capítulo porque, no sé si para mejor o para peor, se van a calar un GRANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN y LARRRRGGOOOO hiatus, mientras me recupero, de lo obstinada que estoy de esta historia. _

_Si quieres saber la razón sigue aquí; Tengo tres capítulos más escritos de los cuales, ninguno me satisface y me parece la cagada, con el peor de la palabra más grande del mundo, pero, son tan largos, que cada vez que quiero empezar de nuevo, me obstino más todavía, así que esto queda en una posible redención, si yo me vuelvo a sentir a gusto con esta cosa llamada lazos oscuros, puesto que, bajé vertiginosamente la calidad de escritura, cuando menos para mí… _

_Lamento todos los inconvenientes causados, porque normalmente nunca estoy contenta con nada de lo que escribo aún así publico, esto se salió de mis manos, mis disculpas otra vez, tal vez, saque otro fic, a ver si recupero esto (Siempre me pasa) _

_Atte. _

_Liuny E. Riddle. _


	12. Returns

**Lazos oscuros******

**Capítulo décimo segundo**: _Returns_.

**Advertencias:**Slash, Tom x Harry, OoC Out of character.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– ¡Muévete Harry¿Qué no recuerdas que te tengo que llevar a la casa de esos idiotas muggles para que la estúpida orden te recoja? –Dijo algo cabreado el heredero de Slytherin.- ¡Malfoy!

– Si señor aquí estoy… –Dijo en la lumbre del pasillo.-

– Perdón Tom, pero, es que tenía un pegoste de chicle que no sé como llegó a mi cabello… –Dijo mirando a Draco el cual se puso delante del Lord.-

– Draco tu papá va a venirte a buscar, despreocúpate que aún tiene ese derecho… yo regreso cuando sepa, que a Harry no le va a pasar nada, en cinco minutos que no esté con él…

– Oye, se que soy propenso a los ataques, pero, tampoco así… ¡Nos vemos en el tren Draco! –Dijo lanzándole un beso con la mano, en signo de burla, siendo arrastrado por el lord en el proceso, un motor empezó a bullir.-

¿Qué tanto había pasado se preguntarán? No mucho, los dos días siguiente Tom terminó de comprender todo lo que le había explicado Harry anteriormente. Volvieron a ser novios, pero, no pasó nada íntimo entre ellos, el lord no quería romper esa frágil brecha que aún había en la mente de Harry, con respecto a sus fallidos intentos pasadas de "violaciones". Harry estaba bien, con mucha terapia y ayuda de unos hechizos que fueron lanzados sin su consentimiento, el moreno en dos días estaba como nuevo.

Luego, mientras Harry no se la pasaba en arrumacos con su amor, compartía todo su tiempo, en aprender sobre sus protecciones, y malgastarlo con Draco, siempre decía eso en Pos de broma. Lo único que había pasado más o menos desagradable, era cuando Harry estaba viendo televisión tomando chocolate junto con los dos otros inquilinos de la casa, y los noticieros muggles encontraron el destrozado cuerpo de su persecutor, hizo que el ojiverde ensombreciera y después riera como maniático…

Habían ido al final del mundial de Quidditch, para que Draco pudiera ver a su padre, se la habían pasado muy bien, Draco y Harry habían apostado, pero, el moreno había vuelto a ganar, ya que Bulgaria le sacó mucho a Francia, aunque Krum no hubiera estado para agarrar la Snitch, ya que una Bludger lo había impactado, haciéndole perder el conocimiento. Harry lo fue a visitar, y como había pasado en la predicción que había tenido, el jugador le había pedido un favor, que le mandara sus saludos a Herrrmione>. El moreno solo sonrió le colocó una mano en la frente, y a los dos minutos ya estaba sano, se dieron la mano, después de muchos agradecimientos y presentaciones, y volviendo a su casa.

* * *

El timbre sonó, petunia Dursley, abrió y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo…

– "_Imperio outlawed_" –Susurró el lord.- Le dejo a su sobrino hasta que la orden venga por él, sólo ignórenlo…

– No quiero que te vallas…

– Tranquilo Harry, me verás más pronto de lo que crees…

– Confiaré en ti. –Se dieron un largo beso de despedida que los dejó sin aliento, aún tenía muchas cosas que preparar si quería ver a Harry dentro de una semana, se montó de nuevo en el carro sin mirar atrás.-

* * *

– Niño tu brazo rápido… –Este se sintió ofendido, por lo que le había dicho un auror en la plataforma 93/4.-

– Dudo que San Potter sea un mortífago… –Dijo Draco sabiendo la ofensa que le acaban a hacer a su amigo.- Además ¿Qué no ve que tienes como a cinco aurores mirándole como si fuera el diamante más valioso del mundo?

– ¿Potter¿Harry Potter? –Miró a todos lados y encontró a los de la orden, amenazantes.- Pasa, pasa… usted si no Malfoy… –El rubio alzó el brazo tan impecable como siempre.- Adelante –Masculló.-

– ¿Tres horas sin verte? –Preguntó el moreno divertido.-

– ¿Qué me extrañaste?

– No, la verdad que no… aunque, no me siento seguro… –Draco le jaló el cordón que tenía por correa.-

– Tienes esto, no te pasará nada, además, está el perro…

– Bueno… –Iba a agregar algo más cuando escuchó mucha voces reconociendo a los Weasley's y a Hermione.-

– Suerte con tu cuerda de locos…

– ¡Eres un insufrible!

– Pensé que ese era tu adjetivo… –Se fue de allí para evitar altercados, y se fue con Blaise y con Pansy la cual, se le lanzó encima.-

– ¡Harry! –Gritó la morena lanzándosele encima.- ¡Guao! Como has cambiado en estos dos meses ¿Qué te hiciste?

– ¿Cómo que, que me hice?

– ¡Hola amigo! Uff, Harry ¿Qué te pasó este verano?

– Nada…

– Espero que hayas hecho tu tarea…

– Este año será interesante –Dijo Harry misterioso.- Todos cambiamos, estamos en esa etapa, presiento que muchas cosas sucederán, y bájate que pesas –Dijo recordando que no quería un espectáculo tan temprano si empezaba sangrarle la nariz.-

– Ron, no podemos ¿Recuerdas que tenemos que ir con los prefectos?

– Pero Hermione, tengo dos meses que no lo veo… –Dijo con un puchero.-

– No seas irresponsable ¿Verdad que no te importa Harry?

– Con toda confianza, se pueden ir al vagón de prefectos –Expresó sentándose en uno vacío y sacando el libro que le había regalado el rubio engreído, cinco minutos después de haber arrancado, alguien abrió la puerta, el moreno alzó la vista del libro, Malfoy y compañía.-

– Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando para entrar? –Dijo Draco confundido.-

– Dray, creo que ya está ocupado.

– ¿Y?

– Es Potter.

– Pasen, solamente no hagan mucho escándalo…

– ¿Enserio? –Dijo Blaise anonadado.- Gracias Harry, oye, si que has cambiado estas vacaciones…

– Blaise –Dijo mirándolo divertido.- No, y cuando digo no, es eso, no te voy a ayudar con Seamus…

– ¿Cómo va eso Blaise? –Dijo Pansy de cotilla.-

– ¿Enserio estás enamorado de Finnigan?

– Eso era secreto ¿Están…?

– ¿Sorprendidos¿Anonadados¿Un tanto atontados? –Pansy.-

– ¿Molestos? –Preguntó inseguro el de cabellos rojizos.-

– ¡Claro que no! Tal vez no te veo con él, pero, es tú corazón y estas vacaciones, vi demasiadas cosas extrañas como para sorprenderme…

– A callar Draco –Dijo lanzándole la capa de Hogwarts.-

– ¡Ahhh! Tengo encima una capa Gryffindor quítenmela… –Dijo echándola al piso.-

– ¿Le llamaste Draco?

– Claro, Parkinson… pasé todas las vacaciones con él, pero, eso es un secreto.

– ¿Es enserio Dray?

– Algo así… dime Harry y tus insufribles compañeros…

– ¿Quieres que te busque un diccionario Dray?

– ¡No me digas así!

– Entonces búscate otra palabra o un sinónimo…

– Vale¿Fastidiosos¿Pesados¿Tediosos¿Impertinentes¿Molestos¿Quieres algún otro sinónimo?

– No gracias así está bien… –Pasó como una hora cuando Pansy dijo.-

– ¿Vieron el mago que apareció abandonado en aquel desagüe? Estaba todo desfigurado, el pobre, mur… –En la mirada de Draco había terror, a las vez se escuchó un fuerte Plaf cuando Harry cerró el libro.-

– Cambia de tema… –Le dijo el rubio rápidamente.-

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡No preguntes sólo cambia de tema¿Estás bien?

– Perfectamente… –Dijo molesto el moreno.-

– Si claro…

– Draco, oí a mi papá que el tuyo se quiere separar de tu madre… –Harry tiró el libro en el piso.-

– ¿Cuál es el problema?

– Señorita Miss indiscreción 2005…

– ¿De donde salió la confianza?

– De donde sale siempre… yo no tendré conociendo a Draco tanto como ustedes y se que ustedes hunden pero, no suelen hundirse entre ustedes, y que son los mejores amigos/hermanos del presumido, pero, no creo que quiera hablar de eso…

– No, tranquilo Harry…

– Si, es cierto, papá se va a divorciar de Narcisa…

– ¿Va a quedar en la calle? La fortuna de los Black pasó inmediatamente a Potter…

– ¿Tengo que volver a tirar el libro¡Definitivamente tú tienes el tacto que podría tener una lija!

– No se quedará en la calle, tiene la pequeña fortuna de su madre…

– ¿Después de que Bellatrix se enteren que hirieron a su cachorro de la forma más vil y cruel¿Qué crees que hará? –Le preguntó Harry.-

– No creo que a Tía Bella le importe, a fin de cuentas no es mi tía…

– ¿Cómo va eso Draco¿Cómo que Bella no es tu tía? Eso significaría que Sissa no es tu madre… –Pansy.-

– Oh, sabía que los Slytherin tuvieran tanta capacidad de razonamiento… todos los Black, son animagos de la raza canina por naturaleza, y si Bella cuando se entere, no va y deja a Narcisa en un shock mental, yo me dejo de llamar Harry Potter, créeme tú eres el único lazo que une Bellatrix y a Lucius… aparte de su odio por los merodeadores, pero, eso es otro cuento… Eres el hijo que ella nunca tuvo.

– ¡Ja! Todos ellos me veían como el heredero a la fortuna Malfoy…

– ¿Y quien es tu verdadera madre?

– Eso no importa lo más seguro es que también me odie… ya ahora si no quiero hablar de eso… –Blaise no había hablado, su padre si le había contado la historia completa, lo que Narcisa le hizo a Draco no tenía perdón de nadie, tal vez no era su hijo pero, no tenía porque tratarlo así, Harry se montó en el asiento, y bajó una pequeña mochila negra con Harry Potter, escrito en cursiva en hilo de plata, sacó un libro negro, y despegó una foto, dándosela a Draco.-

– Esto es tuyo, con tantos problemas no te lo había devuelto…

– ¿Quiénes son? Ese parece Lucius.

– ¿De donde la sacaste?

– Tom me la dio, yo te la tenía que entregar a ti, pero, la verdad entre tanto ajetreo se quedó aquí y te juro que yo normalmente no suelo ir para atrás en este libro…

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Un diario… –Dijo Draco.- O algo así… sé que es bastante peligroso…

– ¡Chist! –Le dijo Harry, todos.- Vienen… –Dijo levantándose en la puerta.-

– ¡Harry por fin pude salir del encierro de los prefectos! –Dijo Ron entrando pero, cuando vio a la compañía sacó su varita, y el rubio guardó la foto a la misma vez que sacaba la suya.-

– ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

– Incordiándome…

– Malfoy ¿Por qué no estás en el compartimiento de los prefectos?

– No te importa… –Ron fue a tocar a Harry y este lo esquivó.-

– Oye estás un poco evasivo…

– Solamente estoy tratando de evitar accidentes –Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.-

– ¿Accidentes?

– Sip… ¿Estás molesto?

– Un poco tocado.

– Okay perfecto…

– Hola Harry ¿Cómo te va? –Dijo Lovegood como siempre tras la revista el quisquilloso.-

– Hola Luna –Dijo el ojiverde temiéndose que después viniera Neville y todos los del altercado del ministerio y de la profecía aunque nadie supiera a ciencia cierta que pasó.-

– Ohhh… ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?

– Eso mismo estaba preguntado yo.

– ¿Dónde quieres que nos sentemos¿En el piso Lunática? –Dijo Pansy despectivamente.-

– "¡No le digan lunática¡Ese es el sobrenombre de Remus! No me lo insulten así…" –Pensó suspirando.-

– ¡Tú cállate lame culos! –Anunció Ron un poco pasado. Harry iba a abrir la boca pero ya Draco lo tenía acorralado en la pared a punto de pegarle, y todos sacaron sus varitas, hasta Hermione y Ginny que acababan de llegar.-

– Escúchame bien, comadreja, deja de insultarla al menos que quieras una visita gratis a la enfermería por perder todos tus dientes…

– ¡BASTA! –Gritó el ojiverde y todos voltearon a verlo.- ¿Saben la edad que tienen? Nada menos que 16 años, Draco, suelta a Ron, Ron, pareces idiota, y creo que no fuiste justo, primero por que Luna tiene suficiente cabeza como para defenderse, y ese insulto hacía Parkinson no fue muy agradable para lo que ella lanzó, Hermione y Ginny bajen las varitas, Zabini ¿Por favor? –El rubio soltó al pelirrojo con un empujón.-

– ¿Por qué los defienden?

– ¿Quieren una detención el primer día de clases? Además de un pase a la enfermería…

– Te salvó la campana Weasel… –Dijo Malfoy entre los dientes, arreglándose la túnica y el cabello.-

– ¡Muérdete la lengua¡Serpiente! –Gritó Ron.-

– ¡Ronald! –Dijo Harry.-

– ¿Lo estás defendiendo?

– ¡Claro que no!

– ¡Si como no!

– En realidad Ron está haciendo demasiado objetivo para **tú** gusto… –Le dijo Hermione técnicamente, Pansy miraba venenosa a Ron, como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a maldecir en cualquier momento.-

– ¡Me voy no lo puedo creer! –Dijo saliendo de allí despotricando.-

– ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

– No hay más vagones libres… –Dijo Harry.-

– Felicidades por convertirte en prefecta Ginny –Dijo Luna, y el moreno ojiverde se mordió la lengua, siempre le reprochó a Dumbledore, que Hermione y Ron si habían sido prefecto y Él, no, de alguna manera no sabía por que tenía esos celos, total el sabía que era dos mil veces mejor que Ron, y en ese año lo había comprobado. Y ahora ¿Ginny¿Qué lo estaba haciendo apropósito? Sería mejor dejar esos pensamientos para después, todos se sentaron y se quedaron quistecitos, y Harry volvió a su libro.-

– _¿Harry? _–Una voz resonó en su cabeza, el moreno bajó su lectura y vio que todo el mundo estaba en lo suyo y nadie estaba hablando.-

– "¿Me estaré volviendo loco si contesto?"

– "_No, no te estarás volviendo loco." _

– "¡Ah¡Tom!" –Pensó y el libro del susto se le resbaló de las manos haciendo un sonoro plaf, por tercera vez en el día, sacando a todos de lo que estaban haciendo.-

– ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Hermione, asustada.-

– Se me resbaló el libro creo que me estaba quedando dormido. –Y todo el mundo después de mencionar cosas como "Ya me había asustado" O similares.- "¿Tom?"

– "_La bella durmiente Harry_…"

– "¿Cómo puedes hablarme?"

– "_Se llama telequinesia_." –Harry volvió a su libro.-

– "A cierto, la conexión, procura no asustarme así, ya todos me miraron como si algo malo hubiera sucedido…"

– _"Hasta ahora fue que encontré algo de tiempo…" _

– "Procura dormir¿Sabes? Te quiero con vida para vacaciones de navidad…"

– "_En realidad traté de comunicarme contigo porque Nagini anda dándome lata, por cierto, esto gasta mucha magia así que respondamos rápido para que no te sientas cansado, pregunta que si¿Estás bien¿Nadie a tratado de dañarte aún?" _

– "Cuando menos que espere dos días, a lo mejor ya estoy en la enfermería, más tengo miedo con eso de las visiones… sabes que pierdo el sentido cuando es muy fuerte y me sangra la nariz…"

– "_Tendrás que pedirle un poco de asistencia a Draco… lamento dejarte así, pero, va a empezar una reunión…" _

– "Ajá… te amo…" –Dijo para dejar de sentir su mente invadida, de repente le pareció que hubiera levantado sin relevo 200 kilos sobre su cabeza, así que se recostó.-

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Draco al ver que de repente se veía algo pálido.-

– No sabía que medio minuto de telequinesia te dejara tan mal –Respondió bajito para que nadie se le hiciera extraño verlo hablando.-

– Sí lo haces constantemente, dejará de pasar…

– Gracias.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts les tocó los mismos carruajes, así que iban con la varita en mano y Harry tratando de apaciguar la guerra, pero, en realidad no había podido hacer mucho especialmente con Pansy y Dray, queriendo matar al pelirrojo allí lo más dolorosamente posible. Pero, aún así todos llegaron vivos y sin un rasguño.

Nadie se había dado cuenta que el maldito Poltergeist, estaba esperándoles con una "Cálida bienvenida" Además, que había estado lloviendo todo el camino, así que estaban rogando por entrar ya al gran comedor, Harry tuvo una de sus visiones, donde veía a Peeves lanzando unas bombas de agua. Pero, cuando iba a avisar se escuchó el primer grito.

– ¡Peeve ATACA! –Gritó Seamus, empezando a correr pero, fue alcanzado por una de los globos que era de agua hirviendo, todo se volvió un gallinero, gritos por acá, maldiciones para allá.-

– ¡Peeve el barón sanguinario está atrás en tú espalda! –Gritó el ojiverde después de haber sido mojado vilmente, y estaba lo suficientemente molesto, haciendo un movimiento de su varita, el duende profirió un grito y desapareció de allí, aunque solo había sido una ilusión creada por Harry. Cuado todos entraron estaban enfurruñados, y mojados, tratando de secarse, y muchos de ellos hasta los Slytherin le empezaron a dar las gracias, cuando todos estuvieron sentados, y mirando a Dumbledore con cara de asesinos, por no echar al maldito Poltergeist de una vez.-

– Buenas noches mis queridos alumnos –Dijo con voz calmada.- Veo que tuvieron problemas con Peeves otra vez, pero, tengo entendido que gracias a Harry no pasó nada grave –El moreno reviró la vista.- Así que… –Dijo un hechizo y todos quedaron secos y renovados.- Bien, pasaremos a la selección y después diré los anuncios.- ¡Ah! Ciertamente. Que olvidadizo soy, lo lamento la edad –Todos los Slytherin rieron despectivamente, y Harry hizo un astibo de sonrisa, lo que todo el mundo cuchicheaba era¿Quién era el apuesto joven de negro, que estaba sentado al lado de aquel rubio de ojos azules? Cuando el Heredero de Gryffindor se pasmó al ver a Severus Snape, con noventa y cinco años menos encima, su cabello largo recogido en una trenza, y sus ojos amenazantes a cualquiera que lanzara un comentario impropio. Era… era igual al de la foto. Miró a Draco, el cual, miraba a su 'pa con añoranza y sintió lástima por el rubio.- Un alumno entrará en sexto curso, su nombre es Helios Reiris, porque su padre fue enviado como embajador de Alemania aquí a Inglaterra. Espero que lo hagan sentir como en casa. Ahora que empiece la selección.

Todos los alumnos de primero estaban como siempre asustados, con frío y temblando, en una línea. Mientras de último estaba un joven de piel pálida, ojos grises, cabello azul oscuro, de un metro ochenta, de rasgos muy parecido a los de Draco, bastante refinado y su cara era la de cualquier Slytherin fuera de su madriguera.

Quedaron: Seis Slytherin, Seis Gryffindor, Siete Ravenclaw, y Dos Hupplepuff, y Helios había quedado en Slytherin, Ron dijo, "Típico" enterrando el tenedor en la mesa.

– Perfecto, sigamos con los anuncios.

– ¡Tenemos hambre! –Recalcó Ron al punto del llanto.-

– Señor Weasley, tendrá que esperar un poco –Dijo y todos rieron.- Bien, su nuevo profesor de Defensas, está al lado de Severus.

– ¡ESE ES SEVERUS SNAPE? –Gritaron muchos, Ron se desmayó.-

– Bueno… si –Euforia general.- Harry podría hacer el favor de despertar al señor Weasley.

– Por supuesto profesor. _Enervate_ –Dijo con un moviendo de su varita, y Ron empezó a balbucear cosas extrañar hasta que el moreno le dio una bofetada y reaccionó.-

– Perfecto. Gracias Harry, los cambios de Severus, son cuestiones personales, y para evitar accidentes eviten preguntar…, siguiendo con Defensas el es Nichol D. Potter –Todo el mundo aplaudió y muchos silbidos y piropos surgieron en el aire.- Antes que todos quieran atosigar a Harry, a punta de preguntas, es su tío, y regresó después de estar mucho tiempo en Alemania. Ahora si podemos comer… ¡Cierto! Otro alumno dentro de una semana llegará, ya está sorteado, es Slytherin, y estará en sexto curso –Las bandejas se llenaron y Ron comenzó a devorar todo lo que pasara por su frente, haciendo que el moreno sintiera un poco de asco, ahora podía comprender perfectamente a Hermione.-

– Harry tú sabías que tu tío iba a dar clases ¿Sabías que tenías un tío? –Preguntó Hermione.-

– Si –Dijo el aludido, sin pensar en su respuesta.-

– Fabuloso ¿Es bueno? O ¿Será una segunda Umbride? –Preguntó Dean.-

– ¿Por qué no se esperan y verán?

– Por cierto –Dijo Neville tembloroso.- ¿Quién será ese alumno nuevo que llega dentro de una semana¡Snape me va a matar este año! –Dijo empezando a temblar.- ¡No sé como pasé ese TIMO¡Pero no me quiero enterar!

– Tranquilo Neville, no te va a comer –Dijo George que habían tenido que repetir séptimo curso por su osadía de irse al colegio.- Además¿Le viste ese culito?

– ¡Es Snape! –Dijo Fred.- ¡No importa lo bueno que esté igual es asqueroso!

– Yo que ustedes no hablara así de Snape –Dijo Harry.-

– Tienen razón, no importa que tan joven parezca ahora sigue siendo un profesor –Le acompañó Hermione.-

– Es enserio, pero¿Le viste esos labios? Ahora son rosados y delgados pero, carnosos… –Apuntó lujuriosamente uno de séptimo.- ¿Cuántos años tendrá en realidad¿22?

– "Creo que Draco castraría y le cortaría la lengua si oyera hablar así de su padre" –Pensó el moreno mirándolo, y miraba mal a cualquiera que escuchara hablando asquerosidades morbosas sobre su padre.- Oye ¿Bájale no? Además estamos comiendo, si después te quieres ir a masturbar pensando en Snape, no nos tenemos que enterar Mcglaider…

– Muy gracioso Potter –Después de eso no sucedió nada, simplemente, habían bajado cincuenta puntos a Hupplepuff por haberle dicho una obscenidad al profesor de pociones, y el ojiverde cayó en cuenta que el hombre, había perdido el respeto, ya no se veía amenazante, todo lo contrarío, era un ángel vestido de negro, sus cabellos más cortos se soltaban de la trenza cayendo en su cara, enmarcando una cara de rasgos finos y delicados, más bien parecía como si se fuera a romper, aunque tenía esa cara de asco de típico Slytherin, que le ayudaba un poco.-

– ¡Señor Sábala! Tiene detención mañana mismo limpiando los baños de todos los pisos, sin magia, y recuerde ¡Que Severus es su profesor! –Dijo Albus molesto, mucho se asustaron, claro, ahora no tenía la fuerza necesario para algunos camastrones de Slytherin, a Harry se le hizo muy bizarro que ahora ese hombre necesitara protección, normalmente eran los alumnos quienes las necesitaban, pero, ahora todos podrían tomar venganza, ese año iba a ser un total desastre.-

– Cálmate Draco, no ganarás nada terminando en Azkaban, por lo que ahora le dicen. Simplemente quieren venganza –Le dijo Harry cuando salieron del comedor.-

– ¿Cómo te sentirías si a tu padre lo vieran como una puta? –El ojiverde le puso una mano en el hombro.-

– Así que tú eres Potter –Dijo una voz, los dos se voltearon con sus varitas arribas.- Tranquilos no los vengo a matar. Pero, según tengo entendido ustedes son enemigos.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Conocerte ¿Quién no querría conocer al gran Harry Potter?

– Yo no tengo nada de grandioso, sólo mucha suerte.

– Me alegra que lo tengas presente Potter –Dijo la voz venenosa de Snappy.-

– "Muérdete la lengua, por Draco, y porque ya Tom lo hizo sentir miserable aunque no recuerde nada…"

– Draco tengo que hablar contigo –El rubio miró suplicante a Harry, el sabía que no estaba preparado.-

– Ehhhrg… pues yo… –Al ver que Harry se había ido.-

– Mañana… yo tengo que hablar primero con él –Dijo Nichol, y Harry estaba al lado suyo muy cerca.-

– ¿Qué? –El ojiverde le sonrió a su nuevo amigo, en señal.-

– Que ya yo le había dicho al señor Malfoy que quería hablar con él.

– Potter…

– ¿Qué sucede Severus? Algún problema, el es un prefecto y quiero preguntar algunas cosas.

– Allí tienes al bastardo de tu sobrino ¿Qué no te basta?

– Contrólate Nichol –Dijo Harry bajito suplicante.-

– Está bien –Aseveró bastante molesto.- Mañana… –Y se fue de allí dolido que Draco estuviera huyéndole, maldita sea el día que volvió a sentir.-

– Gracias Nico…

– De nada Har… –Le dijo revolviéndole los cabellos.- Supongo que es grave como para querer ayudar a Malfoy.

– Eso es trabajo de Malfoy decirlo a quien el considere.

– ¿Cómo va eso del nuevo alumno? –Preguntó Draco un poco más calmado.-

– Eso es un secreto que Dumbly no quiere decir. Pero, es hijo de un influyente ministro, mucha gente a mandado comandos o embajadores, con el problema de Voldemort –Harry arrugó la cara.- A por cierto felicidades. ¿Conservas tu virginidad? –Draco se echó a reír y el moreno empezó a caminar, alejándose de allí, mostrando su bonito dedo del medio resaltando entre todos los demás.-

– No le hables de eso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos habían tenido una reunión en la sala común aparte de él, que había subido y se había quedado dormido al instante. Tenía la camisa, colgando desatada en la mitad de los brazos, dejando ver la mitad de la espalda, donde descansaba un bello tatuaje de una pantera flotando en un humo negro con unos ojos verdes gatunos que resaltaban entre tanto negro.

Ron subió para buscar su ropa e irse a bañar, y vio a Harry medio dormido, o este estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, se sorprendió al ver una mancha negra en la espalda de su amigo ya que no podía visualizar perfectamente que era a ciencia cierta. Justo cuando iba a preguntar se había subido la camisa.

– Debo estar loco –Dijo Harry en voz alta.-

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Ron?

– ¿Si?

– Me asustaste.

– ¿Y eso que ya estás listo no es muy temprano¿O tuviste pesadillas?

– Nada de eso, mi reloj sonó. Te veo en el gran comedor –Dijo agarrando un cinturón negro, la capa y su corbata, y se terminaba de vestir de camino al gran comedor. Cuando llegó vio que había puros Slytherin, dos Ravenclaw, y de resto, no había nadie. A decir verdad se encontró muy extrañado ya que en cinco años, no había llegado a esa hora. Miró hacia varios lados y se encontró con la mirada de Draco, un poco confundido, este le sonrió abiertamente, y Nichol sonrió, y Snape torció una mueca de confusión, Mcgonagall llegó y le dio una paca de horarios a Draco, Pansy y a los dos Ravenclaw.-

– Toma –Pronunció el rubio Malfoy pegándole en horario en el brazo, éste lo tomó mientras lo miraba.-

– ¿Seis clases con las serpientes¿De ocho¿Nos quieren matar? –Dijo irónicamente.-

– Respondiendo a su pregunta señor Potter, el director quiere implementar una interrelación entre las casa, y este año, hizo más hincapié… ¿Le sorprende?

– Mi tono no fue lo suficientemente irónico como para dar a entender que '¿Qué raro?'

– Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

– Eres despreciable Severus –Dijo Nichol llegando.- Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

– Escúchame bien Potter, el hecho que sea tu sobrino no te da derecho.

– Ya me imagino que eras como la serpiente de Cincro. Menos mal que ese viejo se murió –Terminó sentándose, y Draco le puso una mano a Harry en el hombro rozando la piel desnuda de su cuello por error y Splash Todo empezó a dar vuelta.-

* * *

– _Yo entiendo si no me quieres perdonar, pero, estaba entre la espada y la pared. _

– _¡ME PARECIÓ UNA CANALLADA DE SU PARTE! _

– _Cálmate, todo esto es culpa de tus abuelos ¿Qué podía hacer yo siendo mi padre quien era? Después de tanto problemas que tuve con los Snape's, para ¿Volver a empezar? _

– _¡Igual era tú hijo¿Qué no me quisiste ni siquiera un poquito? _

* * *

– Harry despierta… –Dijo sacándole un pañuelo que siempre sabía que el moreno cargaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo colocó en la nariz, la cual empezaba a sangrar, por suerte, ya nadie le prestaba atención.- ¿Qué viste?

– Draco, procura no perder la cabeza cuando vallas a hablar con tu 'pa, y vete, que van a llegar los Gryffindors –Dijo aún con el pañuelo en la nariz.-

– Vale… –Se fue, siempre bajo la mirada de Helios, el cual parecía estar muy interesado en Harry, y lo demostraba descaradamente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y en un susurro silencioso dijo "Gryffindor"

– Bue… e… nos días –Dijo Ron bostezando.-

– Días Harry.

– Buenos días a ustedes también –Dijo quitándose el pañuelo y guardándoselo.-

– ¿Qué te pasó en la nariz?

– Tenía ganas de estornudar.

– Perfecto… –Dijo Ron hasta que vio el horario.- ¡Todas las clases con Slytherin?

– Solamente seis… –Dijo Hermione.-

– ¿De siete? No es un gran consuelo.

– Velo del lado bueno, este año empezaremos con encantamientos y no pociones.

– ¿Con los Slytherin?

– Te diré que dejes tu trauma Ron –Se burló Harry.-

Cuando llegaron al salón de encantamientos, todo estaba igual que como lo habían dejado el año pasado, y se sentaron cada uno en una silla, Ron y Hermione cerrando a Harry y Draco al lado de Pansy que esta a su vez estaba sentada al lado de Ron, y Helios estaba al otro lado al lado de Hermione.-

– Buenos días, hoy vamos a empezar con los hechizos para colorear… sé que sonará algo estúpido pero ¿alguien quiere participar? –Hermione, Harry, Helios y Draco levantaron la mano.-

– Si señor Reiris.

– En ningún momento se podría decir que son ridículos, sirven más que todo para disfrazar cosas que no quieren ser vista ya que los colorizadores son camaleónicos, y normalmente muy complicados, ya que para lograrlo necesitas estudiar un libro llamado "Pantone" Que también es utilizado por los muggles, y tratar y tratar hasta poder obtener el color deseado. Puede cambiar desde el color de ojos hasta una pared, pero, si algo sale mal puedes atenerte a las consecuencias.

– Diez puntos para Slytherin por tan buena explicación. ¿Granger quieres agregar algo más?

– Si profesor, el conjuro una vez perfeccionado, y después de un largo proceso de memorización del "Pantone", uno podría volverse un Morph aunque con más dificultades y probabilidades de ser descubierto.

– Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Alguien me quieres decir como funciona un Morph? –Harry levantó la mano.- ¿Señor Potter?

– Por medio de la retina, es capaz de ver un color sea cual sea, y con una toxina, bastante tóxica por cierto, es capaz de modificar su código genético a placer. Pero, solo puedes cambiar elementos variables, nada, que pudiera afectar como memoria o cosas así, sucedería lo mismo que cambiar algo con un giratiempo, y se volvería una paradoja, ya que la persona tendría que volver a recordar todo para poder volver a ser un Morph.

– Diez puntos para Gryffindor Potter, excelente esa explicación, es cierto, uno no puede modificar, más que agente superfluos, porque al cambiar algún aspecto de tú personalidad dejarías de ser tú y se volvería una paradoja constante. Bien, ahora viene la parte divertida, trabajarán en parejas que van a ser sorteadas, y tomarán un libro "_Pantone_", y se memorizaran un solo color, irán poco a poco, y luego teniendo la visualización del color moverán su varita con una floritura hacia la derecha más arriba de la cabeza, bajan cinco grados y hacía la izquierda rápidamente, y el cabello de sus compañeros cambiarán al color elegido. El hechizo, sólo dura una hora, bien realizado así que no se preocupen, si no tomarán una poción y no habrá pasado nada.

* * *

– Supongo que estarán impacientes por empezar la clase, me enteré del percance con la cara de sapo, y me complace decirles que está loca en St. Mugo –Dijo Nichol, y toda la clase estalló en risas, hasta los Slytherin.-

– ¿Señor?

– Dime Seamus y nada de señor que tengo 22 años…

– Guao ¿Enserio? –Preguntó Parvati.-

– Si pero, me gradué un año después que mi hermano James.

– Sorprendente que sea hermano de James Potter –Dijo Lavender.-

– Ja, ja, muy graciosas señoritas… Bien¿Ya quedaron satisfechos? –Todos asintieron.- Okay, perfecto, vamos a ver, esto –Dijo sacando una cajita del tamaño de la palma de una mano, en forma de cubo, hecha de cristal, y tenía adentro humo negro.- ¿Quién quiere cinco puntos por decirme que es esto? –Harry y Draco levantaron la mano.-

– Bien, Draco, puedes responder.

– Es muerte en humo, sé que puede sonar algo ilógico…

– Cinco puntos para el de los rubiales –Todo el mundo se rió, Él hacía que la brecha entre Slytherin y Gryffindor se uniera y nadie supiera nada.- Pero, no te vallas tan lejos ¿Crees que traería esa cosa? Severus me mataría. Pero, esto sirve para dormir como si estuviera muerto ¿Quién ha leído Romeo y Julieta de Shakespiare? –Cinco personas levantaron la mano, entre ellas Herm, Draco, y Helios, Harry no levantó la mano aunque sabía de que iba la cosa.- Algo muy parecido toma Julieta cuando la obligan a casarse. Solo que esto está perfeccionado… y viene en cristal ¿Por qué¿Harry?

– Si lo ponen el plástico o en otro material, se fundirían las moléculas dañando su contenido, el cristal es lo único que puede aislar ese humo, bastante peligroso aunque no sea el que te mate…

– ¡Cinco puntos! Créanme, morir con esto, es bastante sencillo, por eso es que Voldemort –Temblores y lo normal.- No la utiliza… y el ministerio no le tiene bastante cuidado, pero, cuando quieres algo silencioso, esto es lo mejor, es indetectable en la autopsia.

– ¿Y podemos preguntar para que vamos a utilizar eso?

– Pues, una de las cosas, es, si te gusta la necrofilia te puedo dar un poco, Pansy –Otra vez risas.- ¡No vale! Vamos a hacer la poción que cura esta cosa, los ingredientes se los robé a su_ querido_ profesor así que por favor no me delaten, y si a algún Gryffindor le quita puntos por que cree que ustedes los robaron muéstrenme las pruebas y yo arreglaré eso ¿Vale?

– ¿Vamos a hacer una poción en Defensas?

– Sí Ron ¿No te parece maravilloso aprender hacer una poción si la taladrante mirada de Severus sobre tu pescuezo? –Preguntó Nichol.- Además es muy divertido y la mayoría de los ingredientes se pueden comer como caramelos, a muchos les gustará. Yo nunca hago esta poción porque antes de llegar a la mitad de la poción ya me quedo si _Rosas de Iceberg_… ¿Alguien me quiere decir que es esa planta? Neville, dilo tú –Dijo sentándose en la mesa sonriéndole en frente.-

– Bue… eno… son…

– No tartamudees sino, no te entendemos…

– Son plantas, que crecen en los icebergs.

– Obviamente…

– Perdón…

– Sigue.

– Y tiene la propiedad que, sabe a Helado, es un hielo que toma el sabor que a la persona más le gusta, son transparentes, y no se derriten a menos que sea en una poción o con la saliva.

– Cinco puntos, eran las flores favoritas de tu mamá –Este asintió orgulloso, ya lo sabía.- ¿Sabes para que se utiliza?

– Es un misterio…

– Cierto, pero, yo debelaré ese misterio. Harry hazme un favor de mover tu trasero al escritorio –Le dijo su tío.- Para que no se asusten, y no es nada malo, esta cosa funciona como un Threstal. Por cierto Hermione ¿Te molesta algo de la clase? Puedes hablar… –Esta se puso roja.-

– Es que… es el primero profesor que parece que estuviera jugando en vez de dar una clase.

– Aguafiestas… Lily Evans reencarnada… bueno, si no aprendiste nada, te prometo darte clases aburridas particulares.

– No se preocupe. –Dijo mirando al piso.-

– Bien, entonces aclarada las cosas, como iba diciendo que no se vallan a asustar, es normal… veremos a muchas personas que pasará lo mismo, la flor de transparente se va a volver un negro traslúcido. Toma, te cuidado está un poco fría, sácala de la bolsa –Apenas Harry la tocó se volvió negra.- Despreocúpate, por algo te llamé a ti.

– Claro, cuando uno aprende a usar las imperdonables, se vuelve negra…

– Felicidades…, eso es lo que usan en los juzgados para ver quien es peligroso y quien no. Ese es uno de los usos, también un bonito adorno, una gran golosina, y un ingrediente de pociones. Te puedes volver a sentar… Ahora –Dijo mirando el reloj, tienen media hora para hacer el antídoto, y alguien lo va a probar –Todo el mundo se asustó.- Era chiste –Dijo sonriendo de lado, todos suspiraron aliviados.-

Era cierto lo que había dicho Nichol muchos no llegaron a realizar la poción porque cuando iban a ver, ya se habían comido todo, pero, eso no importó, la idea era que aprendieran a realizarla para el examen, en las que no se les permitiría comer, pasaron las flores, y resultó que a mucha gente se le volvió negra, a Helios, a Hermione, sorprendentemente a Ron, que confesó saber lanzar la Imperios, Draco obviamente, y varios más, como Seamus, que por accidente había lanzado un cruciactus jugando a su perro, y le salió sin más.

Después tuvieron a Mcgonagall con los Ravenclaw, hablando pura charlatanería de los EXTASIS y cosas así… para, que llegara la hora del almuerzo

* * *

– ¡Que clase! –Dijo Ron, llegando al gran comedor.-

– Es muy buen profesor, un tanto alocado… –Dijo Hermione dudando y todo el mundo la miró mal.- Está bien…, perdón.

– Bien, pero, olvidémoslo de las clases y ¡A comer! –Dijo Ron hincándole el diente a la carne.-

– ¡Ya quiero ir a Hogsmeade! –Dijo Parvati.- ¿Vieron los rumores que dicen que Fleur D'lacour y Oliver regresan a Hogwarts, porque Madame Hooch y la profesora de Runas quieren su retiro?

– Si pero¿Por qué no llegaron el día de la inauguración? –Preguntó Herm.-

– Porque tienen que cumplir el fin de mes para poder irse con todos los papeles arreglados y jubiladas… –Dijo Lavender.-

– Yo también lo oí cuando estaba tomando unas fotos al paisaje –Dijo Colin llegando de metiche.-

– Sería alucinante tener a Oliver de nuevo con nosotros –Dijo Katie, entrando a la conversación también, Harry le pareció que cada vez tenía menos espacio, y más gente llegó, se levantó y se escabulló a buscar un salón vacío, y se fue a sentarse cerca de su próxima clase, Herbología, en el invernadero seis. Diez minutos después.-

– Hola Harry –Dijo Draco sentándose a su lado, el moreno abrió un ojo y lo miró por el rabillo.-

– ¿Qué sucede Dragón?

– Hablé…

– Oh…

– Le grité Harry, le grité, pero, no me pude contener, cuando me detuve fue porque tu advertencia resonó en mi cabeza, es cierto que Él no tiene la culpa…

– Sé que sonaré parcializado, pero, tenías todo el derecho, Él, no debió haber aceptado hacer eso…

– Igual me siento mal, es mi 'pa, la persona que me llevó en su vientre nueve meses y yo ¿Así es como Le pago?

– Mmmm, no sé que decirte… ya que yo hubiera reaccionado peor, ni siquiera lo hubiese dejado hablar, tú lo más seguro escuchaste.

– Perdón por venirte a contar mis problemas.

– Aún tú no entiendes la palabra "Amistad" ¿Verdad? Estoy aquí para ello.

– ¿Haz hablado con él?

– No, dudo mucho que se acuerde de mí.

– No digas eso Harry.

– Me duele no tenerle cerca.

– Hay Potty estás enamorado… –Dijo revolviéndole los cabellos melosamente, en todo burlón.-

– Sabes, hay un dicho que dice "Nunca dejes al que te ama por el que amas"

– Él te quiere.

– ¡Eso es lo que me preocupa!

– No empieces, mira lo que pasó por estar con lo mismo…

– Pero, no es lo mismo amar que querer –Dijo Harry bajito.-

– Está bien, él te ama, le salta a los ojos, aunque no obviamente, no es que no es como tú, que lo vez y en tus ojos la chispa que se enciende se ve a kilómetros de distancia. ¿Despreocúpate quieres?

– ¿Y cuando lo voy a ver¿Debo aplicar el: amor de lejos, felices los cuatro, en este caso tres…?

– Hay… –Este suspiró, aunque lo entendía.-

– ¿Por qué me mandó de regreso a este lugar?

– Porque necesitas graduarte Harry…

– ¡Ahora sé más que la mayoría de los profesores!

– Y te aferras a ello como un poseso, no seas idiota, sin el título, no podrás depender tú solo, y en algún momento Él te va a faltar, está tratando de darte todas las facilidades, en caso que algo suceda…

– ¡Igual! No sé que va a pasar¿Y si sucede algo malo?

– Entonces lo enfrentarás como siempre lo has hecho…

– No estoy seguro de mis poderes –Draco miró el reloj.-

– ¡Mierda! Perdón por dejarte así, pero, tengo clases…

– Adiós…

– Nos vemos Harry… –Este también se levantó para esperar que todos llegaran y empezaran las clases, a lo mejor en la noche podría tratar de buscar a Tom.-

**TBC… **

_Para los que aún leen este desquicie al cual me dio por llamar fic, aquí está luego de un "dizque" Hiatus... que conste que advertí que había bajado mi calidad de escritura en un buen porcentaje pero, ustedes son los que saben, supongo, así que, espero que lo sigan disfrutando, trataré de subir el otro en la brevedad posible, Adiós!_

_Atte. Liuny_


	13. Anthony Hurtado

**Lazos oscuros**

**Capítulo décimo tercero**: _Anthony Hurtado_.

**Advertencias:**Slash, Tom x Harry, OoC Out of character.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– ¡Ron basta! –Gritó el moreno exasperado, aún era malo en pociones así que tenía que estudiar bastante para que Snape no la agarrara con él y Tom no se molestara por andar bajando las notas, aparte que no lo tenía para que le facilitara información tenía que valerse por si solito, y al pelirrojo lo único que se le ocurría era pensar en Quidditch, o en si quería jugar ajedrez, desesperante, todo el mundo en la sala común se les quedó mirando.- ¿Qué no vez que estoy estudiando?

– ¿Estudias para que? No tenemos ningún examen –Dijo extrañado su amigo jamás estudiaba al menos que fuera esencial.- Llevas leyendo el mismo libro por horas. ¿Qué tanto le ves al _Moste potente Potion_? Vamos a jugar Harry…

– Que no Ron, además, allí están Seamus, Dean, Hermione –La miró, estaba enfrascada también en el libro de pociones.- Si quieres la Saeta de Fuego, cógela, con una sola condición, pídeme permiso antes, pero, tengo que terminar esta cosa…

– ¡El ensaño es para dentro de una semana!

– ¡Ron! ¡Óyeme un momento! –Dijo el moreno mirándolo a los ojos y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.- Tengo también que ponerme al día con Runas y Aritmancia ¿Recuerdas que dejé Adivinación?

– ¡Te estás volviendo Hermione!

– No le pares Harry, no tiene nada de malo estudiar, Ron, además él tiene mucho más que hacer que tú ¿Por qué no lo dejas prepararse? ¿O es que quieres que cuando se tenga que enfrentar a tu sabes quien muera? –Harry torció una mueca, pero, en cierta parte era cierto, Tom se iba a molestar si dejaba pociones con un mínimo de nota, y no quería sus sermones.-

– Hagamos un trato, yo termino todo lo que tengo que hacer, y –Eran las doce del mediodía.- a las seis hago lo que tu quieras ¿Va?

– A las seis no se puede volar.

– Coño Ron, agarra la jodida escoba y piérdete –Le dijo empezando a molestarse.-

– Pero, a las seis te arrastraré.

– Hecho –Dijo y el pelirrojo se fue de allí a ver que hacía.-

– ¿Quieres que te ayude a ponerte al día? –Dijo Hermione con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos.-

– Gracias Herm –Dijo realmente agradecido. Muchas horas después.- ¿Por qué si soy bueno para todo lo demás no puedo con pociones? –Dijo tirando el libro al suelo frustrado.-

– ¡Ah! ¡No hagas eso!

– No le pasará nada, todos mis libros están protegidos contra arranques como eso, cortesía Moony and Dropsell

– ¿Quiénes? –Preguntó la castaña.-

– Remus y Nichol, Hermione.

– No sabía que tú tío también fuera un merodeador…

– Me enteré hace poco. En una discusión fuerte que tenía Snape con Nico…

– ¿Espiabas?

– No, yo era el foro de la discusión.

– ¿Eh?

– Snape sacó algo que yo lo estaba robando toda la atención de su hijo. Imbécil –Dijo Harry desdeñoso.-

– El profesor Snape no tiene hijos, Harry…

– "Oh joder" Por eso te digo que no entendí de que venía todo aquello. Pronto serán las seis y yo no entiendo aún esto.

– Ah…, está bien, quiero que sea lunes, Nichol dijo que tenía una clase interesante.

– ¿El lunes no es cuando llega el alumno nuevo?

– Si pero, es un Slytherin, a sí que ¿Cuál es la afición?

– Estoy preparando mi tesis, quiero demostrar que los Slytherin no son los que parece siempre y cuando no les toques las narices… –Dijo en broma.-

– ¡Jaja! Esa estuvo buena.

– Iré a tomar agua antes que Ron me esclavice.

– Vale. Creo que estudiaste suficiente… –No respondió…, el solía estudiar mucho más, pero Tom quería que no levantara sospechas y eso era lo más difícil, bueno, tendría que empezar a aplicar los consejos que le daba al rizos dorados, que era uno de los sobrenombres que usaba Nichol para Draco, este se molestaba en sobre manera, primero por que su cabello era platinado y no dorado, pero, suponía que lo que enfurecía era que lo estaban molestando. Se detuvo a ver el paisaje en uno de los ventanales apoyándose del vidrio.-

– ¡Hola Harry! –Se escuchó después de unos pocos minutos.-

– ¡Reiris! ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Teniendo el placer de asustarte, bebé…

– ¿Quién te dio permiso para llamarme Harry o bebé?

– Yo me atribuí el permiso, espero que no te molestes. Pero, veo que no es así ¿Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre? –Harry lo miró malamente.- No te voy a hacer daño bebé.

– Dale con el _bebé._ Tengo pareja ¿Sabes?

– ¿Draco?

– ¡No!

– Igual, simplemente estoy buscando tu amistad, no mal interpretes las cosas ¿Qué te parece si me dejas de llamar Reiris? ¿Si? Te doy permiso para que me llames Helios.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

– Eres bastante desconfiado… yo debí haber quedado en Ravenclaw, pero, no había espacio.

– Aunque hubieras quedado en Gryffindor, y me acosas de semejante manera ya hubieras salido lastimado –Recordando que no tenía a Azalea, jodida serpiente que se perdía por allí cuando más la necesitaba.-

– Vale, anda ¿Sí? ¿Qué a todas las personas que llegan nuevas les niegas tu amistad? No tengo malas intenciones ¿Quieres ver con Legeremens?

– No gracias.

– ¿Por favor?

– ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo?

– Porque me caíste súper bien.

– Casi ni me conoces.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga?

– Nada –Dijo yéndose de allí.-

– ¿Sabías que mis padres conocieron a los tuyos? Mi madre era Ravenclaw, pero, murió en un terrible accidente, en el parto, y mí papá era Gryffindor, solo que nos tuvimos que mudar porque pasaron muchas cosas.

– ¿Sabías que eres muy manipulador?

– Anda Harrito…

– Bueno, aunque no sé para que quieres ser mi amigo.

– Es un gran comienzo. ¿Me llamarás por mi nombre?

– Que insistente, si Helios, te llamaré por tu nombre…

– Fantástico Harry, ahora, tengo que ir a terminar un ensayo de pociones que me pusieron de castigo.

– Oh bienvenido al grupo.

– Lo que más me extrañó es que sólo fue porque le dije que tenía lindos ojos…, y por poco y no me lanza un cruciactus.

– Pecado mortal.

– Jaja, tenías que ver su cara.

– ¿No tenías que ir a hacer el informe?

– ¿Tanto te desagrado?

– Yo me voy –Dijo yéndose.-

– Aún así, siempre me tendrás protegiéndote… –Le dijo y Harry volteó, pero el joven ya se había ido, dejándolo pasmado.-

– ¿En que me habré metido? Aunque no estaba diciendo mentiras… bueno, veamos que pasa, dudo que me pueda dañar más.

– Allí estás, ahora sí, cumple tu promesa mal amigo… –Dijo Ron, y el moreno suspiró vencido, había cosas que jamás cambiarían.-

– Aquí estamos de nuevo, me alegra que hayan sobrevivido al fin de semana. ¿Tienen el informe que pedí? Si es así pónganlo sobre la mesa, y quien no lo haya echo tendrá una detención, porque me parece injusto que era sólo una 21 centímetros de pergamino. Por lo que veo Ron tendrás una detención con Flitch limpiando sin magia –Ron enrojeció.-

– ¿Qué vamos a ver hoy? –Preguntó Hermione.-

– ¿Y para que es esa caja? –Dijo Parvati.-

– Eso que está allí, ¡Es un Dementor! –Dijo sin poder contener muy bien la risa, y todo el mundo gritó y empezó a sudar.- Es broma, ustedes son muy divertidos, cuando se les habla de magia oscura ¿Cómo hago para traer aquí un Dementor? ¿No les parece algo incoherente?

– Eso fue algo bajo profesor Nichol –Dijo Pansy.-

– Bueno ¿Será mi sangre Slytherin? –Dijo pensando con una mano en la barbilla.- Bueno, eso no va tan en chiste… en fin, vamos a aprender a crear un _Patronus Corpóreo_… ¿Con que se come eso Neville? –Este lo miró sin comprender.-

– Que digas que es un _Patronus_ Longbottom… –Dijo Draco revirando los ojos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser su pareja hoy? –Empezó a tragar, y a sudar copiosamente.-

– ¿Alguien quiere salvar la patria? Saben que si no responde un Gryffindor son cinco puntos menos.

– Un _Patronus_ es una energía positiva a base de recuerdos obsesivos o felices, en contra de los dementotes para evitar quedarte sin tu alma… y si le agregas el Corpóreo, es porque tiene una forma determinada y no un rayo blanco de luz, aunque puede variar depende de la pureza de la personas, y mientras más azul sea más impura es la persona, aunque, eso es una estupidez porque igual ahuyenta a los dementotes, así que no tiene que ver la pureza. Que simplemente se vendría tomando como un estado de ánimo.

– Bien, no hay puntos porque le pregunté a Neville. Gracias por la explicación Harry.

– De nada.

– Okay, los que sepan hacer un _Patronus_ corpóreo se me largan para la esquina derecha del salón, y los otros, para la izquierda… ¿Qué tan poca gente?

– Bueno, los demás sabemos pero no con formas…

– Perfecto, no hay problema. Draco –Mierda, se caía el cielo, lo había llamado por su nombre.- Tú Patronus rapidito que hay mucha gente que falta por aprenderlo hacer.

– _¡Expectro Patronus! _–Gritó el rubio y un dragón salió con una luz un poco azulada.-

– Perfecto, cinco puntos para Slytherin. Harry tu turno –El moreno hizo lo mismo y salió el precioso ciervo, totalmente blanco, todo el mundo se sorprendió ya que parecía un blanco platino en vez de cualquier otra cosa.- Señorita Hermi –Dijo cortejándola en broma.-

– _¡Expectro Patronus! _–Apareciendo una bella paloma blanco normal.-

– Helios, si eres tan amable.

– _Expectro Patronus _–Salió una pantera de un azul bastante oscuro.-

– Otros cinco puntos para Slytherin. Señor Weasley –Dijo de igual manera en broma.- No me odies por la detención pero fue el trato.

– No lo odio señor tiene toda la razón _¡Expectro Patronus! _–Y un león de un muy tenue azul salió.-

– Creo que todos están ordenados por coeficiente intelectual…

– Lo dudo… –Dijo Harry.-

– Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter y la próxima vez que me contradiga detención.

– ¿Dónde tiene las orejas? –Le preguntó a su pareja que era Neville.-

– Perdóname, Harry, perdóname, lo siento…

– Tranquilo, no es tu culpa.

– La poción está en la pizarra, procuren no hacer estallar ningún caldero, sino, detención. –Dijo de modo siseante y súper venenoso, mientras pasaba por el salón con su túnica ondeante, y sus largos cabellos siempre enmarcados en una trenza, moviéndose con él, había que admitir que jamás perdería el estilo, sino, que de esa forma había ganado aún más, abrió el estante con magia.- Que uno del equipo venga a buscar los ingredientes y la base ya hecha que les voy a entregar.

– Neville no te preocupes yo iré… cálmate…

– No puedo y si hago algo mal, tú saldrás mal por mi culpa. –Harry fue y volvió.-

– Ten, léete esto en voz baja y mueve los labios –El libro se llamaba, _Química elemental paso a paso_.- Te ayudará en pociones haz como si me estuviera dictando la poción yo haré todo lo demás.

– No sé como te podré pagar, me haz salvado la vida siempre.

– ¡Nah! No es para tanto –Y empezó a cortar todo, mientras seguía las instrucciones del libro.-

Ya tenían una hora trabajando en silencio, ningún caldero había explotado ni mucho menos, más bien la clase estaba demasiado tranquila. La puerta se abrió con un chillido. Al ver que era el director todos se levantaron.

– Buenos días…, espero que lo estén pasando agradable –Todos gimieron desesperados.- Ja ja ja, me alegra la euforia, bien, como les dije antes, en el banquete que hoy iba a llegar un compañero nuevo. Puedes pasar –Todo el mundo lanzó una exclamación, allí parados frente a ellos, estaba un joven de su misma edad, de cabellos negros cortos, y ojos dorados, era esbelto, un poco del mismo alto que Helios, y de rasgos no muy prominentes pero algo severos.- El es Anthony Hurtado, y viene de sur América, su padre es Dominique hurtado, y es el embajador que manda la flota de magia hispanoamericana.

– ¡Neville NO! –Gritó Harry, todos voltearon hacía él, pero, era demasiado tarde el torpe joven había inalado demasiada poción y se había desmayado tirándola toda en el piso, todos se subieron a las sillas ya que la poción era corrosiva.- ¡Evanesco!

– Longbottom ¡Es usted un descerebrado! Potter no le dije que lo vigilara.

– ¡Estaba escuchando que era lo que estaba diciendo el director! ¿Además como iba a saber que iba a oler la poción?

– Grrr, llévelo a la enfermería…

– No puedo moverlo, la poción estaba en su fase más venenosa no se ni siquiera si está en un shock mental…

– ¿Desde cuando se volvió medimago?

– ¿Desde que desarrollé el sentido común?

– Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor…

– Poppy, tenemos problemas ¿Podrías venir? –Dijo el director. Cuando apareció la enfermera, y lo revisó.-

– Que bueno que no lo movieron…, hubiera sido peligroso…

– Cinco puntos para Gryffindor, Harry –Le dijo Albus sonriendo.-

– ¿Se pondrá bien?

– Sí, solamente tiene las quemaduras, y eso se cura _Wingardium leviosa _–Y se llevó a Longbottom de allí.-

– Bueno, Potter, ya que se quedó sin pareja… Hurtado, con Potter –Dijo lanzándolo literalmente, hacia donde Harry.-

– Espero que sigan pasando tan bonito día –Y se fue de allí, todo el mundo iba a lanzarle algo, pero, se contuvieron.-

– Profesor, sé que son otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor pero, Neville botó toda la poción y tengo solo media hora para acabarla.

– ¿Hasta donde la tenía?

– En la parte que agregas el veneno de basilisco…

– Tenga. ¡Ahora regresen a trabajar!

– ¿Siempre es así? –Preguntó el nuevo, mientras veía como el moreno recogía el caldero y acomodaba todo.-

– ¿Perdón?

– Que si siempre es así.

– Usualmente es peor…

– Ahhh…

– No te preocupes, eres Slytherin…

– ¿Y?

– El no suele martirizarlos. Soy…

– Harry Potter.

– Sí ¿y tú?

– Anthony Hurtado. Si Anthony se te antoja muy largo pues Tom –Potter alzó una ceja, pero después cambió por una sonrisa y se dieron la mano.-

– Que día… –Dijo Harry dirigiéndose al gran comedor, cuando estaba en la puerta sintió que alguien se le guindó encima, todos los santos días hacía eso.-

– ¿Cómo te sientes Harry?

– Espectacularmente bien, pero, bájate. Es enserio Helios no me gusta faltarle a mi pareja y esto lo considero una falta.

– Está bien Harry, desisto, eres demasiado casto para mi gusto.

– Perfecto, ahora, voy a comer.

– Helios, toma sus palabras y déjalo tranquilo o trátalo como un amigo, ha tenido severos problemas con su pareja como para que vengas tú, y haga desastres… –Le advirtió Draco llegando con Anthony, el cual lo fulminó disimuladamente con la mirada.-

– No seas aguafiestas Draco… además, yo sé que está muy enamorado, pero, es divertido.

– Inmaduro –Dijo yéndose de allí, mientras caminaban, Hurtado y Reiris se sostuvieron la mirada fijamente.-

– Mis muchachos ¿Les importaría escucharme un momento? –Todo el mundo volteó a ver a Dumbledore.- Como saben en Octubre es Halloween, y para liberar tensiones, hemos o he como prefieran, decidido hacer un baile de disfraces tienen tiempo de hacer un diseño original, y habrá música, también a partir de las doce de la noche, para los de quinto curso en adelante bebidas alcohólicas, además, el próximo fin de semana es la primera salida a Hogsmeade –Volviéndose a sentar.-

– Señor Hurtado ¿Me podría repetir lo que dije?

– Si profesora –Dijo con todo cansado.- Dijo que, teníamos que prestar atención a todo lo que usted decía y tomar notas ya que no se nos va a dar material escrito para los EXTASIS, y que también, cuando transformas un vaso en una lechuza es imposible por las leyes básicas de la Alquimia.

– No sé como le hace para estar distraído y después decir de caletre todo lo que dije pero, preste atención.

– No estoy distraído, si lo estuviera ¿Cómo podría haberle dicho todo?

– Señor Potter.

– ¿Si profesora?

– ¿Cuáles son las leyes básicas de la alquimia?

– Es una sola, y dice que no puedes obtener algo sin dar nada del mismo valor.

– Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Bueno, ya hemos trabajado con esto, así que simplemente trabajen en un informe, pueden colocarse en grupo de no más de cinco personas y entregármelo… yo tengo mucho trabajo, por favor, les pido que no cometan ninguna locura mientras no estoy… –Todos se colocaron en grupos.-

– ¿Por qué tuvimos que quedar con tres Slytherin? –Preguntó Ron.-

– Somos los únicos que quedábamos porque, Anais está enferma y quedamos impares, así que tenía que haber un grupo de seis ¿Verdad que no hay ningún problema mientras se comporten? ¿Ah Harry? –Respondió Hermione mirándolo, y lo encontró con la pluma en la boca mirando a la ventana.- Harry, ¡Harry! –Alzó la voz y el joven posó sus ojos verdes en su amiga.- ¿Podrías bajar al mundo de los vivos, Por favor y ayudarme con Ron?

– Lo siento, estaba pensando… ¿Qué decías?

– ¿En que? –Curioseó la castaña.-

– ¿En qué que?

– En que estabas pensando.

– En la inmortalidad del cangrejo –Dijo sonriendo y colocándole un dedo en la nariz.-

– Hey…

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué querías?

– Hagamos el trabajo…

– ¿No les parece extraño que Mcgonagall nos haya dejado solos? –Preguntó Harry.-

– A lo mejor pasó algo con quien tú sabes… –Dijo Hermione incómoda.-

– En ese caso llamarían al profesor Snape –Respondió el moreno, a la vez que Draco trataba de quitarle el cuaderno, este le pegó.- Quieto ahí…

– ¿Y hasta ahora que te ha parecido Hogwarts? –Le preguntó la castaña a Anthony.-

– Nada fuera de lo común. He visto cosas más impresionantes, me gusta más Egipto.

– Mis padres me prometieron llevarme cuando me gradúe…

– El trabajo Mione…

– ¡Ups! Cierto –Dijo mirando a Malfoy.- espero que estés dispuesto a trabajar… y no ha pelear.

– Granger es mi nota, obviamente que voy a trabajar, ahora, deberías decirle lo mismo al pobretón de weasel –Harry vio la guerra venir, cuando Ron se levantó y lo apuntó con la varita, Anthony, se recostó, cruzando los brazos y las piernas, el ojiverde.-

– Tranquilo Ron, si vas a pelear desde tu asiento –Al percatarse que todos estaban viendo hacia su mesa.- Y tú, deja ya, o es Weasley o Ronald, pero, weasel, no es un apellido válido… a ver si creces.

– Si me dejan dar mi humilde opinión, yo creo que, o trabajamos o jamás terminaremos –Dijo tranquilamente el de los ojos dorados.-

– Hurtado tiene razón –Dijo Hermione.-

– Ehhh, como saben yo fui elegida capitana… –Dijo Angelina, empezando a ponerse nerviosa, porque nadie le prestaba la debida atención y Harry miraba el reloj constantemente, mientras hacía una bomba con chicle que explotaba, exaltándola de vez en cuando.- ¿Podrían prestarme un poco de atención?

– Angelina, te estamos prestando atención –Dijo el ojiverde.-

– No lo parece.

– Es tu primer año, tómatelo con calma –Le animó Fred o George, ésta no logró identificarlo.-

– Bien, lo que vamos a hacer es, entrenar, con el método de Oliver.

– ¿Qué? –Dijeron todos.-

– El quiere que sigamos siendo campeones… –Explicó mientras Harry estaba perdido otra vez.- Además, quien sabe con que saldrá Malfoy esta vez…

– Draco ya no estará más en el equipo –Apuntó despistado.-

– ¿Cómo? ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Por qué? –El moreno se alzó de hombros.-

– Bueno, un tramposo menos… ahora, Harry, encantarás muchas pelotas y las lanzarás por allí. Mientras Fred y George, nos tratarán de derribar como al equipo contrarío, Ron, tú tratarás de parar las Quaffles que nosotras tres te lanzamos ¿Está claro? –Todos asintieron.-

– No podemos ver los entrenamientos de Gryffindor, nos maldecirán –Dijo Draco, tratando de razonar con Anthony.-

–Claro que si, además, nosotros no vamos a decir nada –Dijo Helios uniéndose a la "fiesta".-

– Largo de aquí Reiris –Le botó el moreno molesto.-

– ¿Por qué? Si ustedes van yo también, además, me han dicho que Harry es uno de los mejores buscadores, que ha tenido el colegio después de su padre, y he oído que muchos equipos le quieren contratar cuando salga del colegio.

– Yo dudo que Harry acepte algunos… –Dijeron Draco y Anthony al mismo tiempo.-

– ¿Cómo saben ustedes eso?

– Se nota que el solamente lo utiliza como distracción… –Dijo rápidamente Hurtado.-

– Ah… ¿Y tú como sabes eso Draco?

– ¿Quién te dio permiso para tutearme?

– ¡Oh vamos!

– ¿Qué hago con las serpientes que están caminando por las gradas? –Preguntó Fred, dirigiéndose a Angelina.-

– Mándales una Bludger… –Harry escuchó eso último.-

– ¿Estás loco Fred? –Gritó el moreno desde lejos.- ¿Quieres que te suspendan del equipo?

– Él tiene razón.

– Son todo tuyo, corazón –Le devolvió el grito.-

– No quiero sonar descortés, pero, iban a ser atacados por una Bludger… ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Draco? –Dijo aún volando en la escoba.-

– El insistió en venir… yo advertí…

– Helios, tú no te llevas muy bien con ellos ¿Qué haces?

– Nada, simplemente venía a corroborar la teoría de que eres uno de los mejores buscadores… –Este alzó una ceja.-

– Pero, no pueden estar aquí, aunque sepa que no van a delatarnos.

– Yo no soy jugador de Quidditch ni pienso serlo… así que me puedo quedar aquí –Dijo Anthony tranquilamente.-

– ¡Harry deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y anda a practicar! –Gritó la capitana y este suspiró molesto.-

– Hagan lo que quieran…

------------------------------------------- O ------------------------------------------

El ojiverde caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente para ir a sus clases, los profesores habían decidido atiborrarles de tareas, y eso que sólo llevaban tres semanas de clases el único que se apiadaba de los pobres estudiantes era Nichol, pero, en clases los dejaba sin una mísera gota de magia, aparte que tenían que asistir a una clase de duelo, que eran impartidas por Snape y el mayor de los Potter, nadie sabía como no se habían matado aún, el odio que se profesaban ambos se notaba, y Harry lo único que podía hacer era suspirar, ya que era él que paraba todas las peleas en la clases, aunque hubiera veces que lo quisiera matar, se acordaba que era el padre, de Draco y sus instintos asesinos se aplacaban.

Entró a pociones, y se sentó en el escritorio contiguo al de Draco, el cual, le saludó rápidamente ya que la castaña se había sentado al lado de Harry. Al igual Ron que venía cabreadísimo. Siempre pociones ponía de mal humor al pelirrojo, Anthony estaba sentado delante de Harry, y Helios al lado de Anthony y delante de Draco. Snape entró sobresaltando a todo él mundo, como siempre hacía, y lo que el ojiverde pudo observar era que muchas chicas suspiraban por su profesor…, algunas desde siempre que lo habían tratado de ocultar y ahora ya no les importaba y otras atracciones nuevas.

– Hoy vamos a hacer la selección de las parejas por medio de la suerte… arriba, hay unos nombres –Dijo el moreno ojos negros, mostrando una gran papeleta colgada en la pizarra.- Abajo, colocarán sus nombres, y los que coincidan serán la pareja para esta nueva poción que comienza hoy… si se quieren quejar, háganlo con su querido director, ahora parece que las selecciones van a ser siempre así… si no me equivoco la semana que viene será por tipo de sangre… –Todos se miraron aterrados.- Bien, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Muevan su inservible cuerpo y escriban sus nombres, para ver cuales serán las parejas, este proyecto va a durar una semana… –Cuando todos hubieron escrito sus nombres de mala gana, el profesor destapó los nombres de arriba.-

– ¿Por qué presiento que de esto no va a salir nada bueno?

– No es que me caiga mal Neville, pero, todo menos él –Dijo Harry desesperado.-

– Bien la primera pareja va a ser Longbottom, Goyle… –Dijo Snape sin cambiar su tono de voz.- Creo que deberíamos hacer una modificación aquí si no queremos un desastre… Potter –Pero Hurtado levantó la mano.-

– ¿Qué quiere?

– Señor esto es el azar, no me parece justo cambiar las parejas…

– Bien, como sea… la segunda pareja será, Malfoy, Potter –Severus se rascó la cabeza con una uña.- Hay buen Merlín… –Pronunció el moreno. Cada vez su personalidad agria y fría desaparecía un poco cada día que pasaba.- Bien, unan los pupitres, y no quiero peleas, Harry suspiró, cerró los ojos y todo el mundo mal interpretó su antipatía no era por Malfoy, estaba seguro que su querido profesor haría todo lo que pudiera para darle solamente la nota a Draco.-

– Lo siento…

– ¿Qué más da? –Dijo dejándose en el pupitre.-

– Hurtado, con Weasley… rapidito Weasley, no me haga perder la paciencia… –Ron miró con desconfianza al moreno de ojos dorados, y este le sonrió oscuramente.-

– Reiris, con Chang…

– ¡Me niego a trabajar con ella!

– Cállese Reiris y mueva su pupitre…

– ¡No voy a trabajar con la pequeña zorra! ¿Qué si me trata de ultrajar?

– Dos puntos menos para Slytherin Reiris, y si no mueve el pupitre tendrá detención… –El joven tiró el pupitre sobresaltando a la asiática.- Sigamos, Granger, con Zabini, Finningan con Parkinson –Y así siguieron hasta que todos quedaron con parejas asignadas.- La poción –Dijo quitando la papeleta.- Esta toda copiada aquí, antes de hacerla, tenemos que hablar un poco para mi desgracia, así que, ¿Quién quiere hablar de la poción que está en la pizarra? –Cuando eran esas clases, sólo Draco levantaba la mano, pero, esta vez fue Harry quien la alzó.- Valla Potter, ¿Qué nos tiene que decir? –Dijo burlesco.-

– Es un filtro de amor… no sé porque lo vamos a realizar porque, si vamos a estar oliéndolo vamos a salir de aquí con nuestras hormonas desaforadas, y va a ser muy problemático…

– Ese el chiste Potter, ver como se las arreglan… será muy divertido ver esto –Dijo haciendo un esbozo de sonrisa, todo el mundo pensó que Snape se había vuelto loco por todo aquello.- Esta clase es para aprender a tener autocontrol.

– Dudo que se pueda tener autocontrol bajo de un Imperios.

– He oído que usted lo ha logrado –Nadie supo como interpretar en tono del profesor.- ¿Alguien quiere hablar de este filtro amoroso? Granger… –Dijo en un suspiro.-

– Ese filtro se llama "filtro amoroso" y con sólo olerlo, hace que la persona se vuelva con un sex appeal, muy elevado, y todos sus movimientos se vuelven sensuales, y eróticos, inconscientemente, cuando alguien te besa el efecto desaparece. Ahora, cuando se va a ingerir, a la primera persona que veas, te enamorarás de ella, sin remedio, aunque en realidad no es amor si no obsesión… ya que el amor es algo incógnito en los seres humanos y es algo inexplicable, por lo tanto una poción no puede proporcionar amor, sólo placer y obsesión.

– Un punto para Gryffindor Granger –Pasaron muchas cosas luego de esas palabras, Ron se desmayó Draco alzó una ceja, Harry trababa de destaparse los oídos para ver si había escuchado bien, Hermione se había quedado en estado de shock y todos los demás muy consternados, el hombres sonrió divertido, y todo el mundo entró aún más en la confusión total.- ¿Sorprendidos? No se emocionen, ese punto, fue de una apuesta, la persona que algún día me dijera eso le daría punto no importa de que casa fuera, y para que esta fue la primera promoción que tiene conciencia que el amor no se puede conseguir si no de la manera habitual, ahora, si no empiezan a trabajar y quitan era cara de posesos idiotas bajaré 50 puntos a todas las casas.

– Muchas cosas están empezando a cambiar, y la verdad me gusta más así, pero, me cuestan tanto asimilarlo… –Dijo Draco mordiéndose los labios mientras que Harry sonreía, a la par que copiaba la poción en su cuaderno.- ¿De que te ríes?

– De ti obviamente.

– Maldito…

– No te molestes Dray, es simplemente que no te estás tomando nada bien esto, alégrate de que cuando menos tienes a tu padre cerca de ti… ¿Quién sabe que estará haciendo Tom en estos momentos?

– Muy posiblemente pensando en ti.

– Ajá… no se nada ni de Nagini…

– A lo mejor es que tiene problemas para comunicarse contigo, he visto lo sobre protectora que es esa serpiente contigo… si a hasta te protege del mismo Lord… –Dijo mientras ponía a hervir agua, con su varita, Snape miraba con mucho interés a la pareja, ya que estaban hablando muy animadamente, sin caerse a golpes, aparte parecía que se estaban dividiendo el trabajo en partes iguales para poder terminar antes de la semana, él tenía el ligero presentimiento que su hijo le estaba ocultado algo, pero, tampoco iba a sacárselo a la fuerza, pero, podía imaginárselo, él amigo de Harry Potter ¿Qué diría Lucius de eso? No se lo quería ni imaginar.-

– ¿Problemas Malfoy? –Siseó el moreno peligrosamente.- ¿Ves esto que está aquí? –Dijo pegándole a la cara un collar plateado en forma de serpiente.-

– Cálmate Harry, tranquilo…, no estoy diciendo nada…

– ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

– Si, es la protección que te dio ella ¿No? El _Ultaranai_…

– Exacto… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

– Cuando la veas puedes pedir explicaciones…

– No me importa –Dijo cortándole la cabeza a una serpiente.-

– No me gustaría estar en el lugar de esa pobre alma –Dijo viendo como la sangre salía a borbotones.- Me alegra saber, que a la pobre no le puedes hacer eso…

– No me importa… –Dijo el moreno cortando en trozos la serpiente.-

– Ok, no seré yo quien te contradiga… ¿Quieres que te ayude a verlo?

– No…

– ¿Quién te entiende?

– La red flu está intervenida que es la única forma, y lo más seguro es que esté de cabeza en la fortaleza oscura…

– ¿Haz intentado por telequinesia?

– Jamás lo aprendí, y las barreras que sostiene el colegio, no me permitiría mandar una señal, sin alertar a Dumbledore…

– Debe haber una forma.

– Además, se que si lo veo lo único que haré será pelear con él recriminándole…

– ¿Por qué no llamas tú a Nagini?

– Pues, creo que esta cosa es receptora no transmisora, sería lo mismo, esto es magia negra ancestral Draco… a la mínima salida de poder de esto, ¡Plaf! Todo el mundo se entera… –Snape quería saber de que hablaban esos dos, a raíz de que Potter le había pegado un collar que tenía en el cuello en la frente al menor de los Malfoy, y parecía algo molesto, ¿Qué se traerían esos dos? ¿Habían decidido hacer las paces?-

– Entonces ni modo, lo tendrás que ver dentro de un año…

– Él me dijo que nos íbamos a ver pronto, pero, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es sacarle algo a ese hombre de la cabeza? –Dijo cortando amapola junto con las rosas en juliana, a la vez Draco media un poco fastidiado los polvos de luna que tenían en variados colores.-

– Me lo puedo imaginar… Aún lo que no sé es como supiste lo de Rodolphus –Eso último lo había oído Severus el cual había empezado a ver las pociones, es decir, a caminar por los espacios que dejaban los pupitres.-

– Ya te lo dije Draco…

– Oye perdona, pero, te recuerdo que perdí 200 galeones en el proceso…

– No seas picado Draco… que eso no fue ni un pellizco…

– Hirió mi orgullo…

– ¿Sucede algo con nuestra poción profesor? –Dijo la muchacha un poco cohibida.-

– ¿Ah? No, Ferrer… –Dijo para continuar caminando, pero, atento a la conversación.-

– Lo sé, ustedes son todos igualitos si no se les da por donde más les duele no aprenden… ya te dije que por más inhumano que sea, jamás previó que pudieran haber mandando a esas cosas, como el no lo previó su ego ha de decir que nadie más lo podía haber hecho, por lo tanto, no lo iba a matar todo por eso… –Severus miró curioso como Harry, le sacaba el líquido a una pelotita azul, tenía años sin ver que alguien hiciera eso de semejante manera, así que su curiosidad pudiendo más que su orgullo le puso las manos en los hombros a Harry, este sintió un escalofrío, y todo el mundo prestó atención al profesor.-

– Señor Potter ¿Puedo preguntar quien le enseñó a trabajar de esa manera?

– ¿Ah? –Preguntó el moreno un poco confundido, después vio que estaba explotando las bolitas de una forma que no se aprendía en el colegio, pero, era la única manera que saliera filtrada, Tom le había dicho eso, había cometido un error, joder con el hombre ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de tan insignificante detalle. Pero no pudo decir mucho.-

– _¡Jamás te quiero volver a ver en mi vida! ¡¿Entiendes! ¡Dejame a mi y a mí hijo en paz! _

– _Por dios Severus él también es mi hijo… –Dijo Lucius fuera de si.- No me vas a prohibir verlo ¿O si? –Preguntó incrédulo.- _

– _¡Por supuesto! Por ti, me ha costado más que nunca acercarme a mi hijo, ¡Por ti y tus malditos padres!_

– _Te lo imploro Severus… no me alejes de…_

– Señor Potter… –Lo despertó el hombre y Harry tosió, llevándose una mano a la nariz, y Draco se alarmó.- ¿Está bien? –Este apoyó una mano en la mesa.- ¿Qué le sucede?

– Necesito ir a la enfermería… –Dijo mostrándole la mano llena de sangre.-

– Merlín, valla a la enfermería, Draco, acompáñalo… –Dio una orden, Hermione y Ron también se habían parado, protestaron pero no pudieron hacer nada para impedirlo, Anthony, miraba algo preocupado al igual que Helios, cuando estuvieron lejos de allí.-

– Demonios, tenía que ser en una clase de él… –Profirió en el baño del tercer piso que estaba deshabilitado por Marthy la llorona… –Mientras Draco le limpiaba con agua.-

– ¿Qué viste?

– Un fragmento del futuro de Snape…

– ¿Qué viste? –Repitió preocupado.-

– A Severus peleando con Lucius… si no me hubieran despertado en ese preciso momento me hubiera desmayado, ya se porque me sucede esto.

– Dímelo a ver si lo podemos evitar.

– Por ejemplo, a Trewlaney, le da por volverse loca, y luego olvidar todo lo que dice…

– Claro, tú… te pierdes en la visión, pero, como no la olvidas tiendes a buscar un método de decantación –Dedujo el rubio.-

– Exacto, si no moriría… ¿Qué excusa daré?

– Eres alérgico a esa poción… –Pensó lo más rápido que pudo.-

– ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicada mí vida? –Gimió el moreno.- Quiero a Tom aquí… –Draco observó el collar del moreno, estaba empezando a tener manchas azules, eso según había aprendido, "Depresión" y el verde que andaba antes era "Debilidad".-

– Tranquilo Harry… vamos a regresar, que no tenemos permiso expreso de la enfermera para quedarnos fuera de clases…

– ¿Qué le sucedió señor Potter?

– Una reacción alérgica a algo de la poción, señor…

– No me diga que ahora es alérgico a esta poción…

– Algo así –Dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, esperando que le creyera.-

– Largo de aquí Potter, se le evaluará por medio de un examen… Draco, no creo que tengas alguna dificultad en hacerla tú sólo…

– Si, señor… –Dijo queriéndole llamar papá, pero, no sabía como reaccionaria el hombre, así que vio a Harry tristemente, y este se llevó una mano al corazón, dándole a entender que lo sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, y salió de allí.-

La próxima clase que tenían era defensas, y Harry se dirigió al salón, el cual estaba totalmente vacío, sólo estaba Nichol escribiendo algo en la pizarra.-

– Nico… ¿Te molesta si te molesto un rato? –El joven profesor volteó y dejó de escribir.-

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Muchas cosas… Snape me tocó y yo "tuve una reacción alérgica a la poción"

– Ah ¿Qué viste?

– Como, Lucius y Severus se peleaban…

– Pasa y siéntate… ¿Chocolate?

– ¿Por qué tomaste esa mala costumbre de Remus de arreglar todo con el chocolate?

– No lo sé, bebé… –Dijo dándole una barra de chocolate, que casualmente era el que siempre compraba Moony.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo lo llevas?

– Nada bien…

– Me lo suponía.

– Pero, es que lo extraño… ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando me enamoré… –Nichol le revolvió el cabello en señal de comprensión.-

– "Es muy extraño que no le haya dicho nada…"

– _¡Maldito insufrible quiero hablar con Harry, estúpido, déjame, que igual me dejas abandonada, no seas así! _–Ya llevaban media hora discutiendo, y el Lord hacía todo lo posible por no clavarle la pluma que tenía en la mano, pero, la estaba apretando demasiado duro.-

– _Después, Nagini después…_

– _¿DESPUÉS? ¿DESPUÉS CUÁNDO? ¡¡¡¡SU COLLAR ESTÁ AZUL! Ya aparte está molesto conmigo –_Dijo la serpiente, correteando a Tom por todo el cuarto para morderlo, mientras el moreno sintiendo que su dignidad se iba al piso, no tuvo más que empezar a correr y a escapar, suspiró frustrado.-

– ¡YA! –Gritó el lord muy molesto, en el marco de la ventana, ya le habían tocado las narices, sus ojos estaban brillando de un vinotinto muy peligroso.-

– Hay… –Se quejó Harry llevándose una mano a la frente, Hermione subió la cabeza.-

– ¿Qué sucede?

– No lo sé, de repente me dio una punzada en la cabeza… –La castaña miró la frente de Harry, y se llevó una mano a la boca, no tenía la cicatriz.-

– Harry, tu… tu cicatriz… no está… –El ojiverde maldijo en ese preciso momento, y recordó las palabras de Azalea, así que lo único que dijo fue.-

– Si claro, no está y a mi me da una punzada el la cabeza "Tom, apiádate de mí…" –Dijo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en la mesa.-

– ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Te parece que estoy bien? –Siempre esos dolores lo ponían de mal humor.-

– Perdón…, vamos a la enfermería… –El Gryffindor jadeó.-

– "Ya basta…" –Ese mensaje si llegó a la mente de Voldemort.-

Tom iba a ahorcar a la serpiente cuando sintió que alguien lo llamaba, o le decía algo… soltó la cola de la serpiente y miró hacía la ventana.

El ojiverde respiró de nuevo.

– ¿Pasó? –Dijo un tercio del trío dorado haciendo movimientos circulares en la espalda del moreno tratando de que se calmara.-

– Sí…

– Era él ¿Cierto?

– Si Hermione era él…

– Puedo preguntar si no te vas molestar ¿Dónde quedó tu cicatriz?

– En realidad no se fue…, simplemente se hizo invisible. –La mujer lo miró con lástima, a Harry siempre le tocaban las cosas difíciles… era injusto, el moreno se levantó captando lástima en la mirada de su mejor amiga.- Hermione, no me tengas lástima.

– Lo siento. Me voy…, quiero estar sólo un rato –Y salió de allí con paso lento y la mirada un tanto perdida.-

Se sentó en el haya del lago, sumergiendo los pies, mientras miraba como en el agua se formaban ondas, a medida que movía las piernas, cerró los ojos y miró hacía el cielo sin mirar realmente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente inestable? Estaba comenzando a pensar que se había enamorado del amor y no de algo tangible, abrió los ojos, y miró las blancas nubes que pasaban por allí tranquilamente.

Un suspiro salió de su boca sin permiso, sacó los pies mojados del agua y se sentó en pose india, todo el mundo estaría en Hogsmeade. Apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos y su mente empezó a divagar.

Unos ojos azules brillaron macabramente, mirando al joven que estaba sentado en un banco alejado, mientras lo que parecía ser una serpiente lo rodeaba… sonrió, como le recordaba a él, los mismos ojos dorados, que brillaban con aquella astucia. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar con satisfacción como había sido el único que había provocado miedo en esos ojos imperturbables, cuando aquellas lágrimas se empezaron a mezclar con la sangre, indefenso, desprotegido como estaba, sus ojos abiertos de par en par por la impresión… el sabor amargo de aquellos besos.

Alzó la vista, no sabía porque pero se sentía observado, y esa sensación donde estaba no le gustaba para nada… se levantó de allí tratando de evadir lo que empezaba a sentir… miedo, allí estaba totalmente desprotegido, agarró sus cosas, y corrió hacía otro lado.

El observante de ojos azules, volvió a sonreír, lástima que los años pasaban y ya no era el de antes, pero, aún podía hacer una última jugada, si eso haría, pero tenía que ser todo planeado con calma, y total prudencia, sino, todo podría salir mal.

– Señor director… –El anciano volteó mirando a la mujer que tenía al frente, y sonrió cálidamente, como siempre hacía.- Lo buscan en su despacho, dicen que es muy importante.

– Está bien Minerva, vamos allá.

– Bienvenidos a otra semana más… –Dijo Nichol como siempre.- Una pregunta ¿No se sienten cansados? –Preguntó estirándose, todos gimieron en señal de asentimientos.- Eso que solamente estamos comenzando octubre –Más gemidos.- Lamento decir esto, pero, tenemos que trabajar. Lavender ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

– ¿Dígame? –Respondió soñadora.-

– Ven aquí, al lado mío… –Se levantó con cara de enamorada y se le puso en frente sonriéndole.- Dime, que prefieres, ¿Tu piel o tu cabello?

– Mi cabello –Dijo emocionada.-

– Perfecto –Dijo sonriendo y le jaló una pequeña hebra de su cabello, y todo el mundo empezó a reír.-

– Eso me dolió… –Dijo sobándose la parte afectada, y mirándole malamente.-

– Vamos Lavender, no seas exagerada, bien… –Dijo poniendo un ¿Florero? extraño veinte pasos alejado de la chica, y depositó el cabello, cuando hizo esto unas trepadoras negras salieron del pote, atrapando el cabello antes que entrara, Lavender se quedó mirando perdida el florero, y sonrió.- Ahora, cuando adivinen que está pasando, que será después de muchos turnos lo más seguro, se llevarán 50 puntos para su casa, y al que no le pase nada, tendrá 100 puntos –Todo el mundo susurraba emocionado, la joven seguía parada, pero, movía los labios inaudiblemente, un minuto después se desmayó, pero, Nichol la agarró suavemente, y la colocó en su pupitre en posición de descanso.- Herm, eres tu la siguiente… No te pasará nada malo, pero, es necesario sino, en los EXTASIS no sabrás que decir… –La castaña se levantó, desconfiada, y el rubio le dijo que echara un cabello allí dentro y sucedió lo mismo.-

La castaña, al principio miraba confundida, pero, luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y empezó a dar saltitos de alegría.-

– ¿¡Enserio? –Preguntó animada.- Pero, ¿No sería peligroso? –Todo el mundo se miraba confundido.- ¡Claro que acepto! ¡Vamos! –Dijo haciendo como si agarra a alguien del brazo y salió del salón, 50 segundos después.- ¡Perdón! ¡No sé que hacía fuera del salón!

– No te preocupes…

– ¿E… eso fue real? –Preguntó la castaña un poco asustada.-

– Las preguntas las responderé después… –Dijo seriamente, y la Gryffindor se fue a sentar consternada.- Draco… ¿Qué prefieres tu sangre o tu cabello?

– Mi cabello… –Dijo sinceramente, atrás de Nichol estaba un atomizador que tenía algo parecido al Veritaserum, aunque nadie se había dado cuenta, se expandía de vez en cuando entre el salón, hasta Nichol mismo estaba bajo sus efectos.-

– Entonces adelante, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –Este al echar el cabello dio dos pasos hacia atrás.-

– ¿Padre? –Pronunció con cara de confusión, todo el mundo prestó más atención.- ¿Qué hacen? –Dijo tratando de dar un paso.- ¡Dejen de pelear! –Este trataba de tocar algo pero, parecía que algo se lo impedía, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos, todo el mundo estaba consternado ¿Malfoy llorando?- ¡BASTA!

– Suficiente Draco, ¡Despierta! –Dijo el ojiazul poniéndole una mano en el hombro, el rubio se llevó una mano a la mejilla y vio que estaba húmeda.- ¿Estás bien?

– Oh por el buen Merlín…

– Ten, anda y siéntate… estarás bien… –Le dio una pastilla de color rojo, que cuando el rubio la tomó sabía dulce.- Anthony… –El moreno suspiró y se levantó.- ¿Qué prefieres?

– Mi sangre…

– Supongo que, un cabello también bastará… –Este echó un cabello en el florero, nada pasó al principio, pero luego el moreno puso la cara que todos ponían, de confusión, pero luego, arrugó el ceño, dio un paso hacia atrás y sacó la varita.-

– No se acerque… se lo advierto… –Dijo mientras la varita temblaba en su brazo, y daba pasos.- ¡SE LO ADVIERTO! EXTU…

– Basta… –Dijo suavemente el profesor, Anthony movió la cabeza negativamente y despertó, y arrugó más el ceño molesto, se arregló la capa, y se sentó frustrado.-

– Parvati… –La joven salió corriendo despavorida, pero, nadie terminaba de dar con lo que le pasaba a las personas.- Harry… –Este se levantó pesadamente y fue hasta donde su tío.-

– Mi cabello… –Dijo buenamente, y el hombre señaló el florero, el moreno sintió como su mente lo quería traicionar, al principio puso un poco de resistencia, pero, esa resistencia fue en vano, de repente se paró en seco, moviendo la cabeza, se volteó y corrió pero se encontró con una pared, se pegó a la pared, cerró los ojos y volteó la cara.- ¡DÉJAME! ¡NO ME TOQUES! –Anthony se había levantado, al igual que Draco y Helios. Levantando sus varitas, al ver como el ojiverde empezaba a perder el control de su magia, lazos rojos salían de su cuerpo mientras se auto abrazaba.-

– "_Finite Incantatem,_ _Desmanius" _–Dijo el rubio y Harry cayó en sus brazos, cuando vio su cabeza estaba la cicatriz de nuevo sangrante, Draco estaba que se comía las uñas mentalmente, por no poder ir a donde estaba el moreno, y Hermione y Ron fueron a ver como estaba.-

– Su cicatriz… –Dijo Ron.- Otra vez está sangrando.-

– Lévenlo a la enfermería… si no se deja, amárrenlo pero, no lo dejen salir de allí…

– Si… –Respondió el pelirrojo alzando en sus brazos a Harry.-

– Creo que es mejor la clase hasta aquí, pasado mañana, responderé las preguntas y me van a traer un informe acerca de "_Inutile d' le morte_" –Todos salieron de allí y Nichol se encaminó a la enfermería sería mejor explicarle a Harry primero, para evitar el shock. Cuando llegó escuchó mucho escándalo en la enfermería.-

– Harry será mejor que te calmes…

– ¡Que nadie me toque!

– Hagan lo que él diga… aléjense… ¿Qué viste?

– ¿Qué importa?

– Harry eso que viste no era cierto, simplemente es a lo que tu subconsciente más le teme, nadie es capaz de pararlo, es el "Inutele d' le morte" ¿Sabes lo que es?

– No… y no camines más… –Sus amigos lo veían preocupado.-

– Son unas ramas que cuando tienen algo de ti, son capaz de mostrarte, lo que más deseas o en la mayoría de los casos un temor muy fresco en tu mente.

– ¡Eso no era un maldito Dementor!

– Claro que no, no trae recuerdos pasados… ¿Puedo saber que viste?

– No…

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque no –Dijo tapándose con la sábana, el rubio le puso una mano en la cabeza la cual estaba tapada.-

– Vamos que no te va a pasar nada.

– No…, ya no quiero recordar eso, jamás había planteado la posibilidad de que eso pasara y ahora, tengo que pensar en eso también como si no tuviera suficientes problemas encima…

– Es sólo un miedo Harry… –Un gruñido se escapó de la boca, Nichol metió la mano dentro de la sábana, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su sobrino, la risa ahora inexistente del Gryffindor llenó, éste se destapó y le agarró la mano sin herirla.-

– Eres un tramposo.

– Pero ya estás mejor –Dijo mirando el collar que no tenía ningún color extra, los otros sonrieron aliviados, el moreno soltó el aire bruscamente y se acostó en el pecho del rubio.- Deberías aprender a manejar ese mal carácter tuyo Harry, no todos tenemos el poder para controlarte…

– ¿Ya nos podemos acercar? –Preguntó Ron.-

– Dudo que le moleste –Dijo al ver que se había quedado dormido mientras Nichol acariciaba sus cabellos.- Increíble, tiene las mismas debilidades de James.

– ¿Ya lo puedo atender? –Preguntó cabreada la enfermera.- Ese humorcito que se gasta el niño.

– Si supiera todos los problemas que se le vienen encima no pensaría de la misma manera –Reprochó el joven profesor, defendiendo a Harry.-

– Quítese Potter… –Le soltó la enfermera, y empezó a revisar al moreno, mientras los otros esperaban fuera de la camilla.-

– ¿Profesor? –Dijo alguien llegando, el aludido volteó.-

– Buenas tardes señor Malfoy –Al escuchar esto, Ron y Hermione sacaron las varitas y apuntaron decididamente al rubio.- ¿Qué se le ofrece? –Dijo caminando tranquilamente.-

– ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

– Dígame.

– ¿Podría ser fuera?

– Claro –Cuando salieron.- ¿Qué pasó?

– ¿Cómo está Harry?

– Perfectamente, aunque, aún no se ha dado el veredicto oficial simplemente está un poco alterado.

– ¿Le puede dar esto? –Preguntó levantando una mochila negra.-

– No hay problema, gracias por traerla, y le diré que viniste a visitarlo, ya después el hablará contigo, se ve que te tiene mucha confianza.

– Estuve en el lugar y en la hora equivocada…

– Lo dudo, pero, es bueno saber que Harry aún se abre con alguien…

– Lo que necesitamos es a mi padrino aquí –Apuntó mortificado.-

– Así que ya te enteraste que Severus es tú otro papi –El timbre sonó dando a entender que otra clase empezaba.- Bueno, será mejor que regresemos a clases.

– Me siento impotente, que Harry me haya podido ayudar tanto y yo no pueda hacer nada por él.

– Lo mejor que puedes hacer es, estar allí para él… es lo único que puedes hacer, oírlo, comprenderlo y aceptarlo.

– _Te juro que te puedo matar… _

– _Ya, que yo también me siento bastante culpable. _

– _Idiota…_ –El lord oscuro dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza en la mesa en la que estaba sentado.- _Si te pudiera arrancar la cabeza lo haría… _

– _Largo de aquí… _

**TBC…**


	14. Relief Lives

**Lazos oscuros**

**Capítulo décimo cuarto**: _Relief lives_.

**Advertencias:**Slash, Tom x Harry, OoC Out of character.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Hoy, vamos a hablar sobre la animagia… -Anunció Mcgonagall, y escuchó lo que oía todos los años, murmullos ansiosos.- Chicos, tranquilo, esto solamente será una clase teórica, ya que como todos saben, se necesita un permiso expreso…

– ¿Un permiso o un control expreso? –Le preguntó Harry a Draco, en forma de burla, el rubio puso una sonrisa en su boca.-

– Para poder convertirse en animago… los animagos, que sean ilegales, no debieron hacerlo, pero, como veo aquí no hay nadie que se pueda convertir en animago…

– ¿Qué sabe ella? –Preguntó Draco bajito, el era animago desde los cinco años, a punta de palos de su madre y padre, pero, lo era.-

– No lo sé…

– Bien, la animagia, no se elige el animal, más si cuando convertirse, hay teorías que especulan que el animal tiene algo que ver mucho con tu yo interior. Refleja todo tú, aquí lo que podemos tratar de hacer es revelar si se pueden convertir. Por medio de esto –Dijo sacando una especie de tubo con una bola transparente en la parte superior.- Aunque, antes de pasar a esto hablemos un poco más de ¿Cuáles son los factores necesarios para convertirse en animago¿Alguien se ofrece a responder? –Hermione levantó la mano.- ¿Granger?

– No hay factores, si a acaso condiciones que varían en la persona, concentración y definición, si dudas, podría tener efectos catastróficos…

– Como siempre una definición perfecta…

– ¿Determinación? Yo lo aprendí a punta de golpes.

– No quiero saber los detalles Draco –Le dijo el moreno.-

– Bien¿Alguien tiene idea de que animal podría ser¿Um¿Alguna pista que se les haya dado o algo así?

– Yo creo que soy un ave profesora –Respondió Hermione como siempre.-

– ¿Cómo lo supo?

– Pues… no estoy segura, pero, son mis animales favoritos, mi _Patronus_ es una paloma, y me identifico mucho con ellos.

– Muy probablemente seas un ave, pero, los factores que acabas que nombras no influyen en tu animal.

– Si señora…

– Bien, esto posiblemente va a sonar despectivo, pero, está comprobado, los magos sangre puras siempre van a ser animagos por descendencia, por ejemplo, el linaje Malfoy's, son felinos, los black's son caninos, los Snape's suelen ser criaturas de la noche, el profesor Severus es…

– ¡Un murciélago! –Gritó un joven que no se supo de donde fue, pero, Draco le iba a quitar la cabeza si no fuera porque Harry lo agarró.-

– No es un murciélago, Mcdonall, es un Kelpie…

– Que bien, una cara ángel que encierra un demonio…

– Potter, ya que está tan entretenido diciendo comentarios fuera de lugar, que es un Kelpie.

– Es un caballo-demonio negro, muy bello por fuera, sus cabellos son usados para millones de pociones y se distingue de los caballos normales por tener unas marcas plateadas por todo el cuerpo encima del pelaje, no se dejan tocar por los humanos –Estrechó los ojos, y sonrió oscuramente.- Claro, al menos que sea para matarlos… Se dicen que los ahogan, especialmente a las personas que sufren de debilidad mental, hay un libro que dice que un Kelpie aplastó la cabeza de un hombre hasta que sus sesos empezaron a salir por su nariz y los ojos expl…

– Potter, suficiente… cinco puntos…

– Okay… no se exalte… ¿No quería la explicación? –Lo que hizo fue recibir un codazo por parte de Draco.-

– Continuemos… como la señorita Granger fue la primera en contestar, de premio serás la primera en saber su animal, esto no te da una seguridad de que te puedas convertir.

– He leído de ese cetro en libros, simplemente te dice que animales tienes posibilidades de convertirte.

– Bien tenga… y pronuncie claro, "Revela"

– ¡REVELA! –Pronunció la castaña, una luz se fue abriendo hasta que apareció un negativo de lo que bien podía ser un águila o una lechuza.-

– Perfecto, señorita Granger ¿Hurtado que hace! –El ojos dorados, se incorporó de golpe, grrr, con la profesora, era la única que lo molestaba de esa manera¿Qué esa vieja tenía, ojos en toda la cabeza?-

– Nada profesora.

– ¡Venga y tome el cetro a ver si presta atención de una vez! –Anthony se levantó pesadamente, tenía serios problemas… bueno, el siempre tenía serios problemas. Parsimoniosamente agarró el cetro.-

– Revelo… –Dijo hastiado. Un tigre negro con alas salió del cetro en una negra humareda, todos profirieron un ¡Wooow!-

– No sé como lo hace.

– Los gajes del oficio –Dijo altanero.-

– Debe cambiar esa actitud Hurtado.

– Si profesora Mcgonagall.

– ¿Quién quiere seguir? –Harry jamás dijo yo, en realidad cuando sonó el timbré fue el primero que voló figuradamente del salón.-

1

– ¿Harry donde te habías metido?

– Tenía que ir a buscar unas cosas Herm.

– Volaste de Transformaciones, pensé que te había pasado algo o una cosa semejante.

– Estaba algo apurado.

– ¿No tenías curiosidad de saber cual era tu animal?

– Ciertamente no, Herm.

– ¿Por qué ahora estás tan apegado a Malfoy? –Preguntó la castaña cambiando de tema radicalmente, pero, para peor.-

– ¿Apegado¿Estamos hablando del Malfoy que yo conozco?

– Si Harry ¿Qué ahora son amigos?

– Mione¿Te estás oyendo? –Dijo el moreno incrédulo.- ¿Malfoy, Draco Malfoy?

– Escucha, sé que te parecerá incoherente pero, cuando estabas en la enfermería, él vino, y tenía tu bolso, y no me vengas a decir que no porque dice en plateado "Harry Potter".

– Ni siquiera he abierto la boca…

– Bueno, le dijo al profesor Nichol que quería hablar con él, afuera, y después, sonó el timbre y nos tuvimos que ir, pero, a conciencia ¿Qué hacía Malfoy con tu bolso?

– No lo sé, ni siquiera sabía –Mentira.- Que era Malfoy quien se lo había dado a Nichol… simplemente cuando salí al siguiente día de la enfermería, el me dio el bolso, pero, creo que tendré que agradecérselo, ese bolso tenía cosas importantes.

– ¿Le vas a dar las gracias? –Preguntó incrédula.-

– Hasta tal vez valla y le pida hacer las paces, quien sabe, no debe ser tan malo tener a Draco Malfoy como amigo… –La castaña tenía abierta la boca, y lo miraba incrédulo; el ojiverde le sonrió tiernamente y le cerró la boca con un gesto elegante.-

– Maldito, casi me engañas…

– ¿Entonces porque preguntas? –En ese momento Draco estaba pasando por allí, y Harry se le aferró a un brazo.-

– ¿Potter¿Qué carajos te pasa? –Dijo sacudiéndoselo, todo el mundo que transitaba por allí se quedó mirando anonadado.-

– ¡Harry eso fue muy bajo! –Le aseveró Granger.-

– Draco, te quería dar las gracias por haberme devuelto mi mochila, fue un gesto muy amable de tu parte –Todas las bocas se abrieron y empezaron a cuchichear.-

– ¿Te has vuelto loco?

– Gracias por escuchar –Dijo sonriendo y despeinándole.- Ahora si Mione, podemos seguir nuestro camino –Anunció agarrándole del brazo.- La gente de Hogwarts debería buscarse una vida… –Insinuó fuertemente como quien no quiere la cosa.-

– ¿Lo hiciste apropósito?

– Teoría confirmada, todos los estudiantes son unos cotillas… –Dijo sentándose para recibir Pociones.-

– Me sorprende tu valía –Dijo Hermione, sentándose al lado del moreno. Cuando Snape entró, todo el mundo se sorprendió de que lo hizo suavemente, y sin asustar a nadie.-

– Buenos días…

– Eso es utópico… –Pronunció el moreno anonadado.-

– Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor Potter –Restó impasible el profesor.-

– ¿Puedo preguntar algo aunque cueste cinco puntos menos?

– A ver… –Le retó.-

– ¿Cómo hace específicamente para escuchar todo lo que yo digo si todo el mundo hizo un comentario similar? –Anthony sonrió sádicamente, mientras que Draco alzó una ceja a la expectativa.-

– No lo sé –Dijo simplemente buscando un tiza en el pizarrón de lo más normal.- Bien –Dijo escribiendo en el pizarrón, con inusual buen humor, era horrorizante ver semejante espectáculo, faltaba poco para que sonriera, y allí Neville terminaría por desmayarse.- Hoy vamos a hablar de la matalobos, obviamente no la van a preparar, desperdiciar valioso material para repetirla unas ochenta veces… lo único que van a hacer es un trabajo de investigación, que puede ser complementada con información de los hombres lobos –Dijo sentado jovialmente en la punta del escritorio.- ¿Quién quiere hablar de la mata lobos? Granger, si va a decir algo, ya no levante la mano y conteste… –La mencionada se sonrojó.-

– La matalobos, como su propio nombre lo dice, es una poción que hace mantener la conciencia del hombre mientras está transformado, aunque no quita los dolores o el cambio de piel, es solamente un recordatorio que eres un hombre.

– Muy bien Granger. ¿Alguien sabe como funciona la poción? Serán cinco puntos no importa que casa la responda… ¿Nadie? –Harry sonrió y levantó la mano.-

– ¿Potter¿Cree que tiene la respuesta?

– Dudo que le de los cinco puntos –Dijeron todos.-

– ¿No levanté la mano?

– Dudo que responda.

– La poción matalobos, inhibe el veneno que es el que hace perder la conciencia del humano, al bajarlo de potencia, mientras tengas factores por los cuales no quieras perder esa parte de humanidad, todo saldrá bien, yo digo, que si consiguieran neutralizar completamente el veneno, lograría detener totalmente la transformación, aunque, eso es imposible, ya que un rasguño en un vampiro puede ser mortal.

– ¿Dónde aprendió eso?

– Un hombre lobo es lo más cerca que tengo como un padre, cuando menos tengo la decencia de saber que le pasa… ¿Si se agregara sangre de unicornio a la poción no neutralizaría el veneno? –Lanzó volviendo a respirar, esa pregunta había estado rondando en su cabeza desde hace mucho, pero, jamás se atrevió hacerla, ni siquiera a Tom, porque sabía por donde vendrían las conversaciones y los sermones.-

– Potter…

– No responda.

– Cinco puntos para Gryffindor… Le voy a responder su pregunta, pero, si veo que algún ingrediente falta de mi armario, y le juro que lo expulsaré del colegio, es cierto, tal vez, agregarle, mucha sangre de un unicornio mataría el veneno, ahora¿Sabe las consecuencias de matar a un unicornio?

– Una media vida, una maldición, ya lo sé…

– Queda advertido Potter.

– ¿Quién le dijo que yo estaba capacitado para hacer esa poción? Lo que puedo hacer es envenenarlo…

– Espero por su bien, que esas palabras no posean ningún trasfondo… Sigamos con la clase, como les dije, la semana pasada –Aún todo el mundo estaba en shock, cinco puntos así como así para Gryffindor, querían al viejo Snape de vuelta, ese era más escalofriante.- Como les dije las parejas iban a ser escogidas por medio del tipo de sangre… ya saben el procedimiento –Dijo mostrando la caja, todos los alumnos entre gemidos lanzaron el papelito, con su tipo de sangre y su nombre.- La primera pareja es: Hurtado y Potter –Harry miró al profesor interrogante.- No pregunte nada y mueva el pupitre.-

– Hola…

– Hola, Harry.

– La segunda: Granger/Brown, la tercera: Reiris/Malfoy, cuarta: Weasley/Goyle –Y así sucesivamente hasta que todo el mundo quedó con su pareja.- Como esta poción no sale en casi ningún libro yo se los proporcionaré, ahora, encuentro un rasguño en estos libros y serán castigados, todos tienen la misma información puesto que es el mismo libro. Tienen que resumir, y buscar información por otros medios, el trabajo debe ser en hojas convencionales tamaño carta, nada de vuelapluma, y de quince páginas cuando mínimo, esto será entregado dentro de dos semanas puesto, que no se hará la práctica, veremos otras pociones en las que trabajarán con la misma pareja. Empiecen a trabajar –Dijo repartiendo los libros mágicamente.-

2

– Jamás pensé que tendríamos el mismo tipo de sangre. O que saliéramos de primero.

– Créeme, también me agarró por sorpresa.

– ¿Puedo comentarte algo? –Dijo el moreno algo cohibido.-

– Adelante Harry, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

– Es que tú, me… recuerdas mucho a alguien –El ojos dorados no dijo nada.-

– Sé que suena muy incoherente… simplemente tenía que decírtelo –Dijo a modo de disculpa el moreno. Había pasado una semana, desde que trabajaban juntos. Harry estaba en un punto crítico, no sabía porque, pero, cada vez tenía menos ganas de comer, su sueño rallaba en lo nulo, estaba totalmente irascible o demasiado deprimido, y ni Nagini ni Tom daban signos de existencia. De nuevo tenía ganas de llorar.-

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado Anthony al ver como los ojos del moreno se volvían acuosos.-

– Sí, estoy perfectamente bien… Nos vemos mañana Anthony… –Y se fue de allí, si iba a llorar, lo haría en el lugar más alejado que existiera.-

3

– _Tom, si quieres lanzar un cruciactus hazlo ahora porque pienso ir a verlo así me digas que no… _ –Dijo la serpiente, por medio del lazo mental que los unía, pero, el moreno no decía nada su capacidad pensante había estado reducida a la nada.-

4

Algo brillo entre sus ropas, y de allí un hilo de luz se transformaba en una ¿Serpiente? Harry se limpió lo ojos con la manga, sintiéndolos hinchados.

– ¿Nagini?

– _Dios, Harry porque lloras así. _

– _No lo sé, últimamente paso de la ira al llanto en menos que puedas decir Quidditch _–La serpiente se le enrolló en el cuerpo al moreno para que se calmara, sabía que el chico era mentalmente inestable, a tal punto de poder suicidarse si le daban un pequeño empujón, no por su culpa claro estaba, pero, igual había que hacerle saber que estaban allí para él.-

– _¿Por qué no me llamaste?_

– _Pensé que esto solamente recibía…_ _¿Y Tom¿Cuándo menos recuerda que existo? _

– _Por supuesto que se acuerda de ti. _

– _¿Y porque no me busca?_

– _No me voy a poner a defenderlo porque se lo dije muchas veces pero, es peligroso Harry, extremadamente peligroso…_

– _Al diablo con el peligro Nagini… _–Siseó desdeñosamente.- _Si el quisiera lo haría… _

– _Él está muy cerca de ti. _

– _El que esté cerca de mí en la figuratividad de la palabra no me sirve para abrazarlo, o tenerlo… _

– _¿Estás así por él? _

– _No lo sé, en estos momentos no sé nada Nagi, me siento perdido, no quiero comer, dormir es imposible… _

– _Estás deprimido Harry, eso es normal que te sientas así pero, no debes dejar que te gane. _

– _No me importa, simplemente quiero no sé, dormir y no despertar más o cuando menos un instante de tranquilidad. _

– _Hablaré con él Harry, lo convenceré, pero, tú júrame que no cometerás alguna estupidez como ir a romper vidrios. _

– _No lo haré, y dudo que lo convenzas… _–Dijo levantándose para ir a caminar donde sus pies le llevaran.-

5

– Avery ¿Consiguieron las malditas piedras? –Preguntó molesto Voldemort.-

– Si My lord, Bellatrix y Lucius están aprendiendo satisfactoriamente el conjuro.

– Te diré la fecha exacta… a las doce de la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre debe estar el paquete entregado ¿Me expliqué?

– Si señor, no habrá fallos, ya tenemos las cinco piedras, el libro, y los polvos. Sólo falta que usted haga el trasladador, y todo perfecto.

– Bien, un día antes tendrán el trasladador y noticias mías. Avery, toma esto como una advertencia y grave, fallan, y juro que lo pasarán mal.

– Si, my lord.

– Ahora, tengo que irme.

– Hasta luego…

6

– _Tom, es hora que le digas a Harry todo… no me importa si arruina tus planes o si va a pasar algo malo, pero, ya está en la decadencia, piensa que te olvidaste de él, y como si no fuera un adolescente, cayó en una depresión, aunque ni el mismo sabe que le pasa tu eres el único que lo puedes sacar del poso en el que está cayendo. _

– _Mañana, Nagini, mañana le contaré todo… _

– _¡Júralo Tom! Lo vas a terminar matando… _

– _Claro que no _–Dijo con voz culpable.-

– _Por supuesto que si lo harás… _

7

– ¿Harry¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el rubio cuando entró a su cuarto y vio al ojiverde acostado en una punta de su cama con los pies en el piso, y las manos utilizándolas de almohada.-

– ¿Te molesta?

– No claro, que no, es que en estos días haz estado algo extraño, y pensé que había sucedido algo grave…

– Simplemente hablé con Nagini, y tenía que huir a algún lado donde supieran todo y no me acribillaran con preguntas… –El rubio se sentó al lado de Harry, preguntándose cuando cumpliría su promesa.-

– ¿Hablaste con la serpiente¿Y que te dijo?

– Palabras de aliento, de verdad le estoy muy agradecido, pero, igual no me hizo sentir mejor.

– Tú lo que necesitas en a Tom Riddle aquí ¿No?

– ¿Es que ni siquiera me podía mandar una carta¿O una señal?

– Ya no sé que decirte para animarte Harry… y si empiezo a inventar no será agradable…

– Ya dejo de molestar… solamente quería estar a solas un momento y ciertamente me acordé que tenía tu contraseña a la mano.

– No me molestas no digas eso… simplemente es que me pareció extraño verte aquí, eso es todo.

– Déjame decirte algo –La mirada de Harry se enserió, y se levantó mirándole directamente a los ojos.- tu no tienes una deuda de vida conmigo ¿Estamos claros con eso?

– Jamás…

– No la tienes, ni siquiera llegues a pensar eso, si de verdad no te caigo bien solo dímelo.

– No seas imbécil… enserio, a veces llegas a ser tan desesperante como solo tu lo puedes hacer. Me sorprendió verte aquí, especialmente porque no me has comentado nada de cómo te sientes, si no te quisiera aquí no te hubiera dado la contraseña.

– Lo siento –Susurró quedamente.-

– Ya, trata de dormir, que yo voy a hacer la tarea –En ese momento el collar de Harry empezó a brillar de nuevo.-

– ¿Nagi?

– _Me peleé con el imbécil ese, espero no ser una carga… _–Detuvo un momento la conversación.- _Esto no es Gryffindor. _

– _Es_ Slytherin –Draco había entendido eso.-

– _Duerme, yo estaré con el rubio _–Harry se volvió a acostar, y la serpiente se subió a la pierna del ojigris sobresaltándose, pero, ni si movió, Nagini agradeció eso. Como a las siete de la noche.-

– Harry, levántate que se te va a hacer tarde –El moreno abrió un ojo, y se estiró.-

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Que faltan dos horas para que den el toque y seguro que Granger y Weasley, están empezando a buscarte –Un gruñido salió de la boca de Harry.- Ándate, que después nos meteremos en problemas, y creo que ya no estará aquí nadie para salvarte.

– _Vámonos Nagini… _

– ¿Estás seguro que te la quieres llevar a Gryffindor?

– No la puedo dejar aquí, Tom me quitaría la cabeza si se entera…

– En todo caso que tu no se la hayas quitado primero a él.

– Gracias Draco, pero prefiero llevármela, además, no se quiere quedar… –Agregó después de las amenazas de Nagini…

– Ten cuidado, eso si es realmente peligroso.

– Draco deja de comportarte como si tuviera 2 años.

– De ti, me espero cualquier cosa, pero, bueno, tienes el beneficio de la duda. ¿Cómo pasarás sin que nadie te vea?

– ¿Creo que soy el niño-que-vivió no? Igual que como entré.

– Vale, n o te molestes, y creo que ya debería ser el "Adolescente" de niño no te veo nada –Harry sonrió, moviendo la cabeza y saliendo.-

– Ya cuando menos sonríe… –Pensaron Nagini y Draco a la misma vez.-

8

– Todos, ya cálmense… ¡A CALLAR! –Gritó Nichol y todo el mundo dimitió.- Bien… –Pronunció arreglándose unos cabellos que se habían salido de su trenza.- No van a ver el Avada ¿Están locos¿O debo creer que todos aquí son unos masoquistas?

– Pero usted la sabe usar.

– Si, pero, no para divertirme matando un animal, por más legal que parezca…

– Pero, ya el profesor Moody nos mostró como moría una araña… ¿Por qué no nos puede enseñar con un animal más grande? –Pedían los alumnos, Harry solamente podía enervar una ceja ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente? Nichol sonrió oscuramente pero nadie se dio cuenta excepto tal vez el ojiverde y Draco.-

– Escuchen, en la clase de mañana tendrán una sorpresa, pero, primero deberé hablar con el director o que todos ustedes me digan que esto no saldrá de aquí… –Se escucharon murmullos de asentimiento.-

– Mejor que nada salga de aquí… –Dijo un Ravenclaw.-

– Bien –Declaró en rubio mostrando una hoja que había aparecido.- Todos firmen aquí, y problema resuelto, ah no quiero lloriqueos después… –Después que todos firmaron el timbre sonó.- Harry¿Podrías quedarte un momento por favor?

– Claro, Nico ¿Qué sucede?

– Tú me vas ayudar con lo de mañana, pero, puesto que tú vas a hacer todo te tengo que pedir permiso…

– ¿Y eso que será?

– ¿Recuerdas aquellas esporas que sueltas¿Las que hacen hacer a las personas lo que tu quieras o dan ilusiones?

– ¿Las esporas del fuego¿Qué quieres con ellas Nichol? –Preguntó preocupado.- Es peligroso si se usan inadecuadamente.

– Si pero nosotros las utilizaremos adecuadamente, simplemente quiero que hagas una ilusión para que ellos aprendan una lección de que jugar con las imperdonables no es bueno…

– Ni Draco ni Neville pueden ser atrapados por las esporas…

– ¿Por qué?

– Los padres de Neville están locos en St. Mugo por la cruciactus, y Draco… el viene peor, así que a ninguno de los dos.

– ¿Hay forma de aislar las esporas?

– Déjamelo a mí…

– Como quieras.

– Bien, ahora me voy, tengo un examen.

– Adiós Harry –El moreno salió del salón agitando una mano en señal de despedida.-

– Harry… –Le dijo alguien agarrándole por el hombro.-

– ¿Anthony¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Podría hablar contigo?

– Claro¡vamos!

– ¡Harry¡Ven aquí! –Gritó su mejor amiga con cara fúrica.-

– Perdón, Anthony… ¿Te podrías esperar?

– Claro…

9

– Bien, ya… –Dijo pasándose una mano por la cabeza.- ¿Qué me querías decir?

– Verás.

– ¿Es sobre el trabajo?

– No, no es sobre el trabajo es más bien algo personal ¿Podríamos ir a otro lado?

– Si podemos ir a otro lado… –Concedió el moreno empezando a caminar cuando alguien lo llamó de nuevo.-

– Harry¿Para que me estabas buscando? –Le preguntó Draco algo preocupado.- Pansy me lo dijo…

– ¡SI¡¡¡¡Draco menos mal que me acordaste! Perdón Anthony esto es importante será rápido…

– Está bien Harry…

10

– Supongo que ya… –Dijo el ojiverde apenado.-

– Tranquilo… ¿Conoces algún lugar donde podamos hablar?

– Sí, ven, sígueme –Los dos morenos empezaron a caminar Anthony pensaba ¿Cómo empezaría la conversación sin que Harry lograra destruir la mitad del colegio en un arranque?- ¡Neville! –Gritó el Gryffindor, y el ojos dorados pensó en asesinar a la persona que otra vez los interrumpiría.-

– ¿Qué sucede Harry?

– Ten… esto es una poción que te ayudará en la clase de Defensas de mañana…

– Eres un santo, estaba pensando en comprar una de esas pastillas vomitadoras de los gemelos Weasley's…

– Estás loco, eso solo te hubiera traído más problemas –Le reprendió Harry algo preocupado, esas pastillas lo único que daban era problemas.-

– Perdón –Dijo abochornado.-

– Bien adiós… perdón Anthony, de verdad, tengo la esperanza que será la última.

– Bueno Harry.

– Okay¿Qué me tienes que decir? Porque ciertamente no tengo ni la menor idea de que podrías querer tu conmigo –Argumentó el moreno sonriendo.-

– En realidad esto tendría que haberlo dicho desde hace mucho, pero ¿Sabes lo difícil que es agarrarte sólo? Si no estás con Weasley, es con Granger, sino con los dos, si no con Draco…

– Entendí el punto ¿Qué quieres?

– Bien¿Tú conoces a Domique Hurtado?

– Sí, es un mortífago que trabaja en el ministerio, parece que es uno de los espías ¿Por qué?

– Bien ¿Alguna vez escuchaste que su hijo murió?

– Si, murió me lo dijo el mismo lord.

– Perfecto… entonces, deberías saber que yo…

– ¡HARRY! –Gritó Helios echándosele encima al moreno.- ¿Cómo estás? Ayer tenías una carita que me dejó preocupado… ¿Hoy si te sientes bien?

– He… helios… estás algo cerca… –Dijo arrimándolo lejos de él, la sien de Anthony iba a explotar.-

– ¡Joder Reiris¡¡¡¡¿Qué no vez que estoy tratando de decirle algo importante! –Se desesperó el joven, ya era suficiente y el clavo de tumba tenía que ser el idiota ese.-

– Ahh… Hurtado…

– Helios¿Podemos hablar después? Enserio… por favor.

– Siempre me dejas rezagado Harry, pero, está bien… me voy.

– De verdad lo lamento. ¿Dime que querías decirme? Aquí y ahora, más adelante no sé a quien me conseguiré.

– Bien. Harry, solamente tengo que decir una cosa. ¿Puedo preguntar cual es tu estado de ánimo?

– ¿Eso es lo que me querías preguntar?

– No…

– Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

– ¿No me reconoces?

– ¿Recono…?

– Señor Potter… –Dijo Snape como siempre, la mano derecha de Anthony se cerraba y se abría en un gesto compulsivo, iba a matarlo lo juraba, que carajos importaba si Lucius se hundía ¡QUÉ NO PODÍA SER MÁS INOPORTUNO?-

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Tengo que hablar con usted…

– Yo estoy hablando primero con él… –Siseo como sólo Lord Voldemort podía hacerlo.-

– Hurtado.

– ¡No me importa! Ven acá Harry –Hurtado lo agarró por los hombros.-

– ¡TOM? –Gritó el Gryffindor cuando se detuvo a ver los ojos de su interlocutor, o su novio en este caso, se había quedado Shockeado, Riddle lo había soltado y había sacado su varita, no sabía que tanto podía hacer, y Potter, no sabía que hacer, la ira dominaba su cuerpo, no solamente por lo molesto, si no es que se sentía traicionado ¡Nada le costaba decirle!-

– Harry…

– ¡COMO TE ATREVES¿¡Y APARTE DE ESO ME APUNTAS CON LA VARITA? –El moreno iba correr pero Tom lo agarró por el brazo.-

– ¡Suéltame Riddle no te voy a oír!

– Por Merlín bendito Harry¿Quieres dejar que te explique antes de gritar? –Este se soltó y se dio a la carrera¿Qué más quedaba? Nagini se lo había advertido, allí iba tras él.-

– ¡Deja de seguirme!

– ¿Quieres oír? Aquí no estamos como para correr…

– Cuando dejes de perseguirme dejaré de correr –Masculló secamente.-

Ya había escapado de aquel "infame", y se dirigía ciegamente a quien sabe donde, primera parada, "Draco Malfoy"

– Harry. Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué corres?

– ¡Y tú seguro también lo sabías!

– ¿Qué yo sabía que?

– ¡Sólo déjame!

– ¿Ah? –Dijo corriendo tras él.- "¿Ahora que habrá pasado?"

11

¿Hurtado? –Pronunció el rubio.-

– Draco… ¿Qué sucede?

– No lo sé¿Estás no son las habitaciones del tío de Harry?

– ¡Harry! –Gritó Nichol.- Pero, si me sacaste de mi propio cuarto.

– ¿Harry está allí?

– Si… –Le respondió el Lord.-

– ¿Y porqué se encerró allí?

– Pasaron una _serie de eventos desafortunados_…

12

Después de explicar…

– Eso era previsible –Apuntó Draco.- He de suponer que gritó y luego huyó.

– No es una suposición es la veracidad de los hecho.

– ¿Por qué no le dijo?

– Porque ya tenía todo planeado cuando a Dominique le dijeron que al final iba a ir a España y no aquí, si le decía y no venía también se iba a molestar…

– Pudo llegar y decirle.

– ¿Sabes lo difícil que es agarrarlo sin esos dos?

– Si… y supongo que Nichol también sabía.

– Exacto Rubiales, y cuando le pregunté que le pasaba, yo de indiscreto dije "Ya te enteraste" y me botó del cuarto, ahora, henos aquí…

– Y pagamos juntos por pecadores.

– Eres bueno, dando en el clavo Draco –Siguió el tío de Harry.-

– ¿Y cuando saldrá?

– Si supiéramos eso no estaríamos aquí esperando –Razonó el Lord lógicamente, el mayor de los Potter, volvió al intento.-

– Harry ¿Hasta cuando nos vas a dejar aquí afuera? –Pero dentro no se oía nada, ni una mosca, y no parecía que estuviera destruyendo cosas.-

– ¿Será un hechizo silenciador¿Por qué no fuerzan la puerta?

– Ya lo intentamos –Dijeron los dos al unísono.-

A las siete de la noche, Draco y Tom, jugaban con unas cartas, mientras que Nichol había conjurado una silla, puesto que Harry en ningún momento abrió o habló. La que apareció por allí fue Hermione, todos levantaron la vista para dirigirla a la recién llegada.

– ¿Profesor?

– ¿Qué sucede Hermione?

– ¿Ellos están castigados?

– ¿Eh?

– Perdón… ¿Ha visto a Harry? –El rubio señaló con su dedo índice el recuadro.-

– ¿Esa no es su habitación?

– Si…

– ¿Por qué están aquí afuera?

– Si puedes sacar a Harry de allí serán 20 puntos para Gryffindor.

– ¿Me trata de decir que se encerró allí?

– Algo así.

– ¿No han forzado la puerta?

– Ahí va la otra –Dijo Hurtado.-

– Espero de buena gana que la abra –Dijo el rubio, ojos grises.-

– La única forma sería explotarla, y ¿Para que armar tanto escándalo? –Explicó el ojos dorados tranquilamente.-

– ¡EXPELLO! –Gritó la castaña y un estallido sonó.- Ven, eso fue fácil, con Harry, hay que tener carácter ¡POTTER! –Draco se colocó tras su padrino, y Nichol sonrió nerviosamente, pero, en la habitación no había nadie, así que entraron siempre la mujer delante, esta en un determinado momento había dicho "Cobardes" pero, al llegar al cuarto, Harry estaba dormido en una silla acurrucado con un charquito de lágrimas en la tapicería, y pañitos desechables en el regazo.- Harry des…

– ¡No lo despiertes! –Gritaron los dos Slytherin y el Gryffindor al unísono, asustándola.-

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque no… –Respondieron igual los tres.-

– Gracias Herm, enserio, pero, ahora yo me encargo.

– ¿Le podrías decir que yo lo busco?

– Claro…

– Bien, entonces me voy… que no se te olvide decirle, esta tarde pudo escaparse –Cuando se fue.-

– Igual se iba a hacer el que no oyó.

**Nueve de la noche.**

Harry abrió los ojos, y volteó la cara, y allí a su lado estaba arrodillado Tom Riddle. Este volvió a cerrar los ojos.

– ¿Ahora si podemos hablar? –Preguntó tranquilo.- ¿O tenemos que dar otra carrera por todo Hogwarts? –Harry se volteó y sonrió ¿Por qué ya no podía estar molesto? Aunque aún se sentía dolido.- ¿Harry?

– Te pasas…

– Sabes que si te decía y no lo cumplía te ibas a molestar igual…

–No me iba a molestar y lo sabes.

– ¿Claro como ahora? –Puntualizó irónicamente, el Gryffindor se levantó y le dio la cara, al lord, el granate colisionó con las esmeraldas que brillaban peligrosamente.-

– Tu cinismo no tiene límite¡Merlín!

– Créeme lo menos que estoy siendo es cínico… solamente te estoy diciendo la verdad…

– Estúpido Slytherin.

– Tú idiota orgullo Gryffindor. –Harry le puso cada mano en la mejilla y se la estiró.-

– Te extrañé… –Jugando con las mejillas de Tom.-

– Te tengo que llevar a un psicólogo, sufres de inestabilidad mental –El moreno jaló más la mejilla.- ¡Oye!

– Yo no tengo des estabilidad mental que ustedes me la causen no tengo yo la culpa –Los brazos del menor cayeron rodeando el cuello de Riddle, y escondió allí su cabeza.- Ya ¿Si? No importa… dejemos de pelear. ¿Y Nichol?

– No sé, me dijo que tenía que salir, creo que está haciendo su ronda de profesor –Respondió el mayor devolviéndole el abrazo a Harry.-

– ¿Y Draco?

– Se fue puesto que ya dieron el toque.

– ¿Y como se supone que yo llegaré a mi sala común sin mis indumentos que normalmente uso para escabullirme sin que Severus me pille?

– Ni modo, te tocará pasar la noche aquí.

– ¿Te quedas conmigo?

– No puedo.

– Vamos no te he visto en mucho tiempo.

– En realidad me veías todos los días.

– Ahora entiendo porque estaba tan rebuscado el trabajo, lo tengo que cambiar.

– Tú no vas a cambiar nada… eso lo dejas así.

– ¿Dumbledore que dijo cuando te vio? –Preguntó separándose y volviendo a mirarlo.-

– ¿Qué me va a decir? Ya está muy viejo Harry.

– No te lo voy a negar, pero, ten cuidado Tom…, tal vez Dumbledore empiece a fallar, y a saltarse detalles importantes, pero, aún sigue siendo sabio.

– ¡No es sabio es un aprovechado! –Dijo volviendo a ser un joven de 16 años, y se separó de Harry, yéndose a la ventana, sus ojos dorados brillaron indescifrablemente.-

– Lo lamento…

– Sólo deja al vejete ese en donde quiera que esté metido.

– Vale, vale…

– Oh ya despertaste ¿Se te pasó todo? –Preguntó Nichol llegando.-

– Si, lo lamento por haberte sacado así.

– No importa, James era peor, dejaba a los demás merodeadores sin cuarto, los hacía dormir en la sala común. Toma –Dijo mientras le tiraba la capa de invisibilidad y en mapa de merodeador.- Regresa a tu sala común antes que Mcgonagall o alguien se entere que no estás allí.

– Pero.

– A tu sala común…

– Pero.

– Harry, anda, si, igual mañana tenemos que trabajar juntos me verás todo el día –El moreno suspiró frustrado.

– Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas –Invocó mientras se colocaba la capa.- Hasta mañana…

– Descansa –Se despidió Tom.-

– No te vallas a desviar, si no el que te castigo soy yo.

– ¿Y a donde carajos voy a ir? –Tiró la puerta.-

– Definitivamente…, va a parar en St. Mugo loco –Puntualizó el ojidorado.-

– ¿Se va? –Preguntó Nichol.-

– Si me voy, será lo mejor, aunque solamente tengo a Zabini y a Draco de compañeros, ellos no suelen preguntar nada, aunque Draco preguntará por las palabras expresadas por Harry, y querrá saber en que quedó.

– Okay. Adiós.

13

– ¿Me puedes explicar porque llegaste tan tarde? –Harry se masajeaba las sienes, Hermione no había dejado de preguntar.- ¿Por qué te encerraste en el cuarto del profesor Nichol¿Qué tienes con Malfoy¿Por qué estaba hurtado contigo?

– ¡Ahhhrrggg mione¡YA! –Se desesperó revolviéndose más el cabello.-

– No es por nada Herm, pero, estaba con Nichol ¿Qué le puede pasar? –Intercedió Ron.-

– Gracias Ron…

– De nada.

– ¿Y si le pasa algo¡El toque da a las nueve para nosotros¡Hay mortífagos en el colegio!

– Joder¿Quién me va a perseguir¿Voldemort¿Aquí? Déjame decepcionarte.

– ¡Nadie lo sabe!

– Basta Herm, ya, te agradezco que estés preocupada por mi, pero, deja de caer en la paranoia.

– Yo no soy paranoica…

– Nooo –Lanzaron al unísono, Harry, Seamus, Ron, Dean y Parvati.-

– Tal vez un poco protectora.

– ¿Un… –Empezó Deam.-

– Poco? –Culminó Seamus.-

– Lo atosigas –Complementó Patil.-

– Por cierto ¿Quién está hablando con ustedes? –Después de eso último, los demás, ajenos al a conversación volvieron a lo que estaban, mientras que seguía tratando de sonsacarle información a Harry.-

14

Harry y Tom lo menos que habían podido hacer es hablar o estar juntos en general, puesto que desde ese día, en la mañana nunca habían coincidido como pareja y en la tarde estaban demasiado ocupados como para buscarse y aclarar algo. Pero, eso debía cambiar hoy, puesto que era sábado.

La mañana estaba algo nublada. Y un frío anómalo estaba invadiendo el ambiente, todos los alumnos andaban con suéteres y en parejas, Harry caminaba acompañado de Hermione el cual lo abrazaba, y Ron al otro lado, con una flama dentro de un frasco que también cargaban los otros dos.

– ¿Por qué tiene que hacer tanto frío?

– No lo sé, pero, no me parece normal que haga tanto frío en esta época del año –Dijo Hermione. En ese momento, el viento empezó a soplar, salpicándoles con pequeñas gotas de lluvia, las cuales les hicieron recorrer un escalofrío por la espalda.-

– ¿Por qué no tenía mis guantes a la mano?

– Pues, Ron, no estamos en invierno propiamente dicho –Respondió Hermione.-

– ¿Por qué Hermione te abraza a ti? –Dijo con un puchero.-

– Sinceramente, eso no lo sé…

– Harry siempre desprende un calor extraño en el cuerpo, y es agradable, para tu información Ronald, deja los celos… –Así Ron iba haciendo preguntas, cada vez más fastidiosas hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.-

– Me estoy congelando, caminemos más rápido al gran comedor –Masculló, el cual se tapó más con la capa, todo en la sala común estaba normal, hasta que habían salido, y el frío, los dejó helados, a la mayoría en el mismo sitio, pero, lo que habían encontrado era ropa que cubría pero, no tanto, puesto que los trajes de invierno, estaban en bolsas, sucias, y en el fondo del baúl, iban a entrar en el gran comedor pero, vieron que también estaba lloviendo, aunque estaba haciendo el calor anhelado allá dentro.-

– ¿Por qué tiene que estar lloviendo también aquí? –Preguntó otra vez Ron.-

– ¡No lo sé! –Dijeron el moreno y castaña, al unísono, ya hartos de la preguntadera estúpida del pelirrojo, la mayoría de los que pasaban por allí se les quedaron viendo, pero, normalmente el trío dorado siempre era el centro de atención así que solamente siguieron con sus asuntos.-

– ¿Qué vas a preguntar ahora? –Le preguntó la castaña cambiando los papeles, al ver que iba a volver a abrir la boca.- ¿Qué porque estamos vivos?

– No…, hay viene Malfoy –Dijo señalando con un dedo.-

– Bien, vámonos a sentar, pelear a las ocho de la mañana no es recomendable.

– Weasel, quítate del medio –Le dijo el rubio con asco.- ¿No vez que obturas el paso? Además¿Qué vamos a ver¿Una procesión de túnicas dilapidadas y un cabello rojo incandescente? –Ron estaba hirviendo de la furia, sus orejas estaban tan rojas como su cabello.- Oh, lo lamento, lo más seguro es que no hayas entendido ni una palabra de lo que te dije… ¿Dónde está el diccionario andante? Así, allí está… te doy tiempo para que le preguntes que fue lo que traté de decir.

– ¡Malfoy¡Eres la persona más despreciable de este mundo! –Siseó venenosa Hermione.-

– "No, en realidad no lo es…" –Pensó Harry, agarrando con un poco más de fuerza a la castaña, para que no fuera a armarse una trifulca en medio del gran comedor, Ron en ese momento sacó la varita y se la puso en el cuello, Malfoy, alzó una ceja.-

– ¿Qué me vas a hacer Weasley? –Preguntó con la mirada oscura, esto hizo titubear mentalmente al pelirrojo pero, en sus ojos aún seguía el fulgor del odio.-

– ¡_Extupefy_! –Pero Draco también había mantenido la varita, necesitaba algo de catarsis y ¿Quién mejor que el pelirrojo para conseguirlo? Esto bien valía una detención y veinte puntos de Slytherin.-

– ¡_Expelliarmus_! –Llamó con su varita, pero, los dos hechizos iban a colisionar, el moreno soltó a su amiga, y se interpuso entre los dos hechizos creando una barrera la cual hizo que estos explotaran algo ruidosos, pero, no llegaron a lastimar alguien, esto hizo que los profesores salieran, al igual que muchos alumnos, entre ellos, Anthony, los profesores iban a preguntar pero Harry empezó a hablar.-

– ¿Sabían que los dos me tienen al borde de mi EXTENSA paciencia? –Expresó molesto. Ron bajó la mirada y Draco reviró los ojos.- No sé quien es más niño, si Ron por ser tan estúpidamente ciego para no ver, que lo único que quiere es provocarte, o Draco, porque es tan niño y simplemente le gusta molestar. ¿Saben qué? Crezcan, cuando eso suceda, vuélvanme hablar… –El pelirrojo iba a hablar.- Silencio Ronald, arréglenselas con los profesores, y no me llamen a testificar por ninguno de los dos, puesto, que están con igual culpa, y va enserio, no los quiero volver a ver tratando de dirigirme la palabra, mientras no decidan hacer algo con su actitud tan ¡Infantil! Creo que los dos han pasado por suficientes cosas como para caer en semejantes idioteces… –Terminó, yéndose de allí, agarrando a Hermione por el brazo y entrando en el gran comedor.-

– ¡Ves lo que haces Malfoy?

– ¿Yo? Claro… pero, por supuesto, a ver Weasel, pongamos a funcionar, por primera vez tu cerebro¿Quién fue el de la gran idea de apuntarme con la varita?

– Señor Weasley, Señor Malfoy, creo que tienen que seguirme a la dirección donde haremos los ajustes pertinente… –Dijo el director sin perder la calma, esos dos eran pan de cada día.-

15

– Señor –Alegó Ron, cuando llegando y podían dar todas las excusas.- Fue todo culpa de Malfoy –Señaló con el dedo índice, al rubio sentado tranquilamente, esta vez, Harry le había enseñado que había que aceptar la culpa lo más sumisamente posible, así que no diría nada, ciertamente el había comenzado todo, queriendo poder relajarse, aunque sinceramente, jamás pensó que el pelirrojo iba a atreverse a lanzar un maleficio en medio de un pasillo tan concurrido, su amigo ojiverde, tenía razón, Ronald Weasley, estaba mal de la cabeza.- ¡Se lo juro! –Escuchó decir aún al ojiazul.-

– ¿Señor Malfoy no va a decir nada?

– No señor, ciertamente, yo comencé todo –Mcgonagall y Severus, abrieron la boca hasta más no poder. Hablando en el sentido metafórico de la expresión.- Pero, sinceramente, no estaba en mis planes atacar con un maleficio a Weasley…

– ¿Está aceptando su culpa?

– No, simplemente estoy diciendo, que tal vez yo comencé todo, pero, la infracción por la que castigan en este colegio, que es usar magia en los pasillos, y hechizar a los compañeros en una pelea, no tengo nada de culpabilidad, puesto que yo sólo le estaba pidiendo que se quitara del medio, por decirlo vulgarmente, de una manera muy rebuscado, luego, pasó todo lo que pasó…

– Habrá que llamar a Harry –Comentó la profesora Minerva.-

– ¡No! –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Todos miraron confundidos.-

– ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Dumbledore.-

– ¿Para que? No ve que Malfoy ya confesó todo.

– Severus, por favor, llama a Harry…

– Si, señor… –Cinco minutos después se escuchaba en la parte de afuera a Harry peleando.-

– Ya yo dije, que no tenía más que decir¿Para que me quieren aquí? –Preguntó mosqueado y medio, estaba a punto de raptar a Tom y llevárselo al lugar más alejado de todo el colegio, y viene Snape, a decirle que el director lo llama, pero inoportuno el hombre ¿no?- Castíguenlos a los dos…

– Harry, gracias por ayudarnos tanto –Dijo el rubio. Todo el mundo estaba medio extrañado, que el heredero al imperio Malfoy, llamara al menor de los Potter's por su nombre de pila, este se volteó con una mano en la cintura y lo fulminó con la mirada.-

– Harry, podías relatar lo más objetivamente posible, los acontecimientos, y luego podrás regresar a tus actividades normales, si no es mucha la molestia…

– Bien, si quieren mi opinión para resumidas cuentas, los dos tenían tanta tensión encima que no se aguantaron… así que como dije antes, no hay ninguno con más culpa. Pero, como no es eso lo que necesitan, llegamos, Malfoy le dijo a Ron, quítate del medio, muy al estilo Malfoy, después de eso, uno un momento que le dijo a Hermione Diccionario de modo peyorativo, y Ron, explotó, luego, lanzaron los hechizos, los cuales dieron en mi escudo, puesto que eso ya lo había visto venir desde que empezó la pelea, perfecto, ahora, ando, un POCO ocupado, si me disculpan, tengo que irme, adiós.

**TBC…**

_Ehhh, ustedes decidirán, yo no tengo más comentarios, más que pasen felices fiestas, y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben lo que hace que uno siga escribiendo XP. PD: Madre, XDu lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero, hasta ahora es que me decidí a dejar mi flojera:P con cariño. Ahora voy a escribir tu regalo! BEEEESSSSSOOOOSSSS! Atte. Liuny_


	15. Ravenclaw Heir

**Lazos oscuros**

**Capítulo quindécimo**: _Ravenclaw Heir_.

**Advertencias:**Slash, Tom x Harry, OoC Out of character.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— ¿Y ahora que sucede?

— Buena pregunta —Secundó Harry—. A ver, déjenme pasar —Dijo mientras quitaba suavemente a la gente que había allí amontonada. Allí había un alumno de Hogwarts tirado en el piso, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Está petrificado? —Preguntaba todo el mundo temiéndose que sucediera lo mismo que cuando se abrió la cámara de los secretos.

— Dudo que sea otro basilisco… —Analizó el ojiverde.

— ¿Cre… crees que haya otra cosa de esa?

— ¿Qué no te estoy diciendo que no? —En ese momento llegó Anthony, apartando la gente, el Gryffindor lo iba a tocar, pero, el otro le detuvo.

— Tú tranquilito… —Le soltó y se levantó—. ¿Quién vio lo que pasó?

— ¡Nadie! —Empezaron a decir—. ¡Estaba allí cuando lo encontramos!

— Ron, ve a buscar al profesor Dumbledore —El pelirrojo asintió y salió corriendo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Bramó para hacerse oír el director. Y todo el mundo dejó el cuchicheo y los gritos.

— No lo sabemos, cuando llegamos estaba allí tirado en el piso, pero, no está petrificado. Especialmente porque en todo caso, estuviera muerto —Dio un medio análisis el Gryffindor.

— Dame un permiso Harry —Este se quitó sin decir ni media palabra más. Albus se arrodilló con algunas dificultades, y observó detenidamente al joven.

— "Nagini ¿Fuiste tu?" —Mandaron telepáticamente a la misma vez Harry y Tom a la serpiente. El moreno ojiverde se llevó una mano a la cabeza cerrando un ojo, vale, jamás cruzar su mente con la del Slytherin iba a ser bueno para su salud. La serpiente no respondió, los dos supusieron que fue por que se sintió ofendida.

— ¿Mala pregunta no? —Le preguntó Riddle poniéndose al lado.

— Hasta me parece injusto haberlo pensando.

— Pero no, no tiene una mordida.

— Obviamente, la parte estuviera hinchada, morada y con pus… si me hubieras dejado tocarlo ya hubiésemos sabido que sucedió.

— Si lo hubiera hecho te hubieras desmayado o se hubiera armado un alboroto, en estos momentos agradezco saber todo lo que haces ¿Por qué no le lanzas un Imperius al pelirrojo y andas con Draco también? Cuando menos…

— Gracias, no quiero un guardaespaldas —Dijo mientras miraba con Mcgonagall llevaba levitando al joven.

— No es un guardaespaldas, cuando andas con Weasley, los dos son igual de imprudentes, Draco no es imprudente por lo tanto yo no tendría que salir corriendo.

— No saliste corriendo, te apareciste cautelosamente.

— Es una expresión Harry.

— Ya lo sé ¿quieres dedicarle unos minutos a tu novio? —Dijo abrazándole.

— Yo pensé que me ibas a decir ¿Quieres ir a ver que le hacen al estudiante para saber que pasa?

— Tengo curiosidad, pero, en estos momentos no tengo alma detectivesca. ¿Entonces?

— Vamos a caminar pues —Dijo el lord derrotado, Harry le agarró la mano y se fueron, fuera de las instalaciones del castillo para llegar al congelado exterior.

— ¿Por qué crees que ya está nevando?

— Créeme que no quedaron secuelas de la burrada de Nott.

— Ni siquiera había pensando en eso… —El ojiverde creó una bola de fuego, ya sus dedos estaban entumidos.

— ¿Tienes frío? —Preguntó el lord.

— Mucho —Tom se quitó la capa de terciopelo negro que cargaba y se la colocó—. Deberías ir más abrigado.

— Mañana los elfos me dan mi ropa de invierno —Dijo esperanzado—. Todo el mundo le mandó de sopetón la ropa, y aquí si no sirve de nada ser Harry Potter.

— Jaja —Pasó la mano por el cuello y luego la bajó al antebrazo, y empezó a acariciarle para que entrara en calor mientras Harry se recostó en su hombro cerrando los ojos mientras el fuego flotaba por si solo delante de ellos.

Volvió a abrir sus obre verdes las cuales brillaron como siempre, volviendo a pensar en aquel joven, ahora, de las personas que podía hipotetizar que fueron simplemente no cabía dentro de lo posible, miró a Tom el cual estaba sentado en uno de los bancos, Él acostado en sus piernas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó mirándole.

— Estaba pensando… —Respondió algo inseguro.

— ¿En que?

— Pues…, en que ahora no sé a quien echarle la culpa ahora.

— Ahhh.

— Claro, escucha —Le dijo sentándose—. Normalmente mis dos primeros sospechosos eran tú y Draco, y conociéndoles como lo hago queda fuera de las posibilidades, además ¿Por qué tendrían que atacarlo? —Tom se quedó pensando para tratar de darle una respuesta coherente a Harry, sabía que no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta saber que pasa, los dos estaban igual de pensativos, la brisa sopló fuertemente, y el moreno volteó la cara un momento y se encontró con una sombra que llevaba algo brillante en la mano que lo hizo levantarse.

— ¿Qué sucede Harry? —Pero este seguía mirando al bosque—. ¿Harry? —Preguntó el Lord nuevamente, levantándose.

— ¿Qué hacía alguien con la espada de Godric Gryffindor?

— ¿Perdón?

— Tom, acompáñame al bosque, vi una sombra que traía algo que me pertenece… no es que la pueda sacar de los alrededores puesto que ni permiso me pidió, pero, vallamos de una vez.

—Nadie puede tocar la espada al menos que fuera un sangre Gryffindor, ni siquiera Nichol podría… Claro, si tú lo autoriza hasta un muggle, pero, eso es lo de menos.

— Deja de analizar, quiero mi espada de vuelta —El ojos dorados alzó una ceja, Harry nunca se comportaba así, lo observó por un momento… esperaba que no estuviera poseído por Godric o algo así, lo agarró por la mano izquierda para evitar que se le echara encima a cualquiera que viera, y así evitarse problemas.

Unos ojos refulgieron en la oscuridad de una habitación, alumbrada simplemente por el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, una Bola de cristal, descansaba al frente, mostrando todo lo que acababa de pasar, una sonrisa oscura surcó por su cara, arrugándola un poco más, juntó sus manos en un gesto inteligente, y allí se quedó pensando. Siempre tenía razón, Él nunca se equivocaba. Ciertamente, muchos tenían más poder, pues, Harry Potter era prueba inminente de ello, el poder se acumulaba en su interior a cada día que pasaba, logrando algo incomparable, al igual que Draco Malfoy, o el mismo Tom Riddle, pero, la edad… esta te daba todo los conocimientos sin necesidad de un gran poder mágico, Él lo tenía todo…, aún poseía mucho de ese _Todo_, habilidad, inteligencia y poder.

Todos ellos eran fuertes y astutos, pero, les faltaba la experiencia, tal vez Harry y Tom, fueran unas personas muy golpeadas en la vida, destinadas a culminar juntos, porque la vida no suele matarte, solamente ahorcarte, tuvieron una maduración extremadamente temprana, ciertamente, y son demasiado autosuficientes para su desgracia. Pero, aún así, tenía toda la ventaja por delante, el miedo y la presión (aparte del conocimiento que tengas sobre dicha persona, objeto o disciplina) suelen ser poderosas razones de dominación, y eso, era algo que Voldemort sabía pero malinterpretaba.

Se levantó con elegancia, se dirigió a donde estaba la esfera, la agarró envolviéndole en el terciopelo en el que descansaba anteriormente sobre el pilar y la colocó en un lugar seguro… si todo salía como lo tenía planeado, no sólo tendría el trofeo de Guerra para él solo, sino que también sería la revancha para una situación que pasó a ser rezagada por un niño, un niño que podría llegar a ser muy molesto si no se trababa con cuidado. Salió de donde estaba, y empezó a desenvolver un pequeño envoltorio llevándose el contenido a la boca.

1

— Lo sabía —Decía Harry por enésima vez desde que salieron en el bosque, tenía una espada en la mano la cual tenía manchones de lo que bien podría ser petróleo, o una sangre muy oscura casi negra.

— ¿Cómo es posible que ese esbirro pudiera estar tan campante por allí y yo no halla podido traspasar tan estúpidas barreras junto con los mortífagos? —Preguntó el Lord ¿ofendido?

— Tuvo ayuda interna eso es OBVIO. Nadie entra aquí si no es por ayuda interna. Quirrel, El Basilisco, Sirius, Crunch Jr. Todos ellos han entrado por ayuda interna…

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— No lo sé ¿Hablar con Dumbledore?

— Puedo preguntar: ¿Con que finalidad?

— Fue solamente una opción. ¿Qué no dije que no sabía? Esta espada estaba en la dirección ¿Qué invento? ¿A la espada le salieron patas y se fue caminando?

— ¡Harry! —Lo llamó alguien y este volteó, allí estaba Draco mirando a los al rededores para ver si no había moros en la costa.

— ¿Draco? ¿Qué sucede?

— Sabes, es curioso, pero, acabo de sentir una presencia anómala por llamarla de alguna manera…

— ¿En que sentido?

— Es decir, era algo así como los bichos esos muertos que nos atacaron como dos veces, y luego atacaron a Lestrange ¿recuerdas? —El moreno levantó un papel. Draco alzó una ceja en señal de entendimiento.

— ¿De donde sacan tantos papelitos de esos?

— Eso es una pregunta que aún no tiene respuesta —Dijo Tom.

— ¿Hay posibilidades de que todo esté relacionado?

— Sí —Respondió Harry—. Hasta que supe que ninguno de mis posibles sospechosos no caben ni remotamente en mis posibilidades.

— ¡Oye! ¿Ya nos ibas a echar la culpa a nosotros?

— Por eso digo…

— Señor Potter —El ojiverde sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, guardó el papel rápidamente en la capa y se volteó un poco, y Draco intentó huir de allí, al final, sin salida aparente se quedó allí haber que tenía que decirle su padre a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Profesor Snape?

— Acompáñeme Potter, no quiero relinches.

— ¿Y ahora que hice?

— Que venga conmigo señor Potter —Le dijo jalándole del antebrazo, los otros dos los iban a seguir—. Hurtado, Draco, no es necesario escoltar al señor Potter, gracias.

— ¿Pero que pasa?

— Potter, cállese.

— ¡¿Eso no es violar los derechos humanos? —Severus ignoró eso último y se llevó a Harry, dejando a los demás parados allí, gélidos ¿Qué había sido eso?

Llegaron a la oficina del profesor (donde se suponía que Harry jamás debía volver a entrar) y lo tiró, literalmente en una silla y el se sentó tras el escritorio.

— Perfecto, ¿ahora podemos develar el misterio? —Dijo el Gryffindor Irónicamente.

— Escúcheme bien Potter, ni remotamente piense que me quiero entrometer en su vida, pero, la de Draco me importa, las razones, no vienen al caso, ¿Por qué ahora lo frecuentas y no precisamente para pelear? Aparte de que a todas horas se la pasa con hurtado, y Reiris me he dado cuenta que lo único que hace es ir detrás de usted como en la espera de algo. ¿Podría clarificar mi visión de las cosas?

— ¿Por qué mejor no le pregunta a él directamente? Anthony y Helios, son mis amigos pésele a quien el pese, ¿Y que tiene que ver con quien ando? ¿Y que le importa a usted? ¿No dijo que no estaba inmiscuyéndose? Tal vez con Draco sea "necesario" pero, lo demás despreocúpese me sé cuidar bastante bien.

— ¿Y así piensa ganar esta guerra?

— Hace mucho que me cansé de pelearla, así que simplemente la acepto, y tengamos cuidado al ver quienes son nuestro reales enemigos.

— No sabe lo que dice.

— Usted siempre me ha subestimado profesor, no me puedo a poner a tomarme enserio sus palabras cuando sólo está tratando de saldar una deuda que ya le dije que la liberaba de ella…

— Ahora está más impertinente que nunca.

— ¿Qué no se ha dado cuenta que yo jamás he sido un maldito impertinente? ¿Cuántas veces no me he tratado de disculpar con usted? pero, la reflexión de mi padre es demasiada, pero, por decoro y respeto, le voy a responder: Draco es mi amigo, las razones no son importantes aquí. Anthony es mi NOVIO, y Helios, es un buen amigo así que, creo que los puntos quedaron bastante aclarados ¿o tiene alguna duda más que desea que le resuelva?

— No gracias, por cierto —Dijo antes de que Harry se retirara—. Tenga Potter… —Le dijo dándole un papel, este lo aceptó con Recelo. El profesor se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba el ojiverde, este se puso en sobre alerta, Severus, cerró los ojos y le puso una mano en la cabeza—. Está bien Potter, debo reconocer que jamás ha sido impertinente… —Harry cayó en un estado de shock; salió de la oficina como siempre, el joven bajó la cara hacía el papel, y alzó una ceja, eran unos escritos en puño y letra de Snape, y otra persona… era un ensayo donde se podía leer "_Wolfbane_". Pasó la vista un poco, por el resumen que era de una _Tesis, _y al final se podía leer la fecha, _15 de julio 1985 Severus A. Snape_.

1

— ¿Harry?

— Hola Dray ¿Qué sucede? —Dijo sacándose la chupeta de la boca, y subiendo la vista de lo que andaba leyendo.

— ¿Qué te preguntó?

— Nada comprometedor, gracias por la preocupación.

— ¿Y mí padrino?

— Soy su novio, no su niñero. ¿Por qué? —Preguntó volviendo al escrito.

— Pensé que eras un poco más posesivo.

— No gracias, aquí el posesivo es Tom. Miro a cualquier lugar, y su paranoia aparece junto a sus celos, pero, los controla bastante bien.

— No lo creo, especialmente con Reiris. Él te habla y sale del lugar menos esperado.

— ¡Hola Harry! —Le saludó otra persona.

— ¿Vez a lo que me refiero? —Dijo Draco quitándose una pelusa que había caído en su impecable túnica.

— Hola Helios ¿Qué sucede? —Se veía que estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— Nada, me tienes un poco abandonado, y como no está con el pedante de Hurtado vine a hablarte un rato.

— No te tengo abandonado, hablamos ayer.

— ¿Qué lees?

— Un Ensayo.

— Ahhh, que interesante.

— Pues, sinceramente si lo es… —Helios abrazó a Harry y lo apretó fuertemente, luego le dio un sonoro beso en el cachete, sonriendo. Éste suspiró ¿Jamás se cansaba?

— Reiris ¿Qué te he dicho a cerca de tocar a mi **novio** de esa manera? —Apareció Tom siseando venenosamente con las manos en la cintura y con los ojos entrecerrado, Draco se miró las uñas distraído, el ojigris reviró los ojos y soltó el agarre. Harry al igual que Draco, ni se inmutó eso era casi su pan de cada día.

— El inoportuno de Hurtado, que raro…

— Escúchame por primera vez en tu vida. Dado en un determinado y extremo caso que Harry yo terminemos puedes _tratar_ de flirtear con él —El joven Gryffindor, se rascó la oreja y siguió leyendo ajeno a todo el debate que se llevaba a cabo, Draco se puso a leer con éste. Mientras estos dos peleaban.

— Ahhh, ¿Es sobre la Wolfbane?

— Sí, estoy esperando terminar esto, para ver si está la tesis completa en la biblioteca.

— ¿Y eso que te pegó por pociones? Que sepa yo jamás te gustaron.

— Esto —Dijo subiendo el papel solemnemente—. Es un misterio, y estoy tratando de resolverlo.

— Claro Harry, eso mismo…

— Vamos, yo me entiendo.

— ¿No piensas detener la discusión?

— ¿Te molesta?

— Para nada.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Crees que se caigan a goles?

— No lo sé —Dijo volviendo muy concentrado a su chupeta.

— ¿No lo sabes?

— Noup… pero, son Slytherin, así que no creo que pase mucho más que lo de todo los días.

— Oye, esta letra se me hace conocida, es la de papá. Es decir de "Lucius" —Aclaró.

— Sí, y la otra es la de Severus.

— ¡Harry! —Gritaron los dos, el moreno y el rubio subieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

— ¿En que los puedo ayudar caballeros? —Los otros dos lo fulminaron con la mirada—. Ok, voy a ser un poco crudo, pero, deberían tomarse esto más "light", por más que a Helios le pese no tengo pensado dejar a Tom bajo ninguna circunstancia, y por más que Tom presione no voy a dejar de hablarle a Helios, porque todos son parte fundamentales de mi vida. Al igual que Draco, puedo distribuirme bien y no traicionar a nadie, así que ya bájenle ¿no? No entiendo porque pelean sin motivos.

— Igual no me caes nada bien —Le dijo el Lord infantilmente.

— Eso se llaman celos —Le dijo fugazmente al oído de Harry—. Creo que es la antipatía natural entre los Ravenclaw y los Slytherin —Siguió Draco en voz alta.

— ¿Antipatía? Yo diría hostilidad —Mirándolo malamente por el comentario que sólo el escuchó.

— ¡Un Raveclaw en Slytherin! Lo último que me faltaba.

— ¡Pues no lo decidí yo! ¡Antipático Slytherin! —Harry se rascó la cabeza algo confundido, ahora que recordaba cuando lo conoció dijo que su madre había quedado en Ravenclaw, no se estaban peleando por él ¿o si? Es decir, Él era parte del foro de discusión pero no el tópico que causaba el foro.

— Bueno, bueno, ya, creo que hemos tenido suficiente de esta discusión… ¿tienen algo importante que decirme? Pueden ver que estoy tratando de hacer algo y sinceramente con tantos focos de disturbio no creo que pueda.

— Si yo tengo algo importante que decirte, ¿O es que se te olvidó que tenemos que hacer un trabajo? Sabiendo, que no eres de los que miras un reloj menos cuando te entretienes o te entretienen…

— ¡Anthony! —Bufó el moreno—. ¡Mierda el trabajo! —Dijo levantándose—. Lo siento —Al final se disculpó.

— Ya, no te preocupes.

2

— Hijo ¿Tienes un momento? —Le preguntó Dumbledore.

— Si, supongo ¿Qué sucede señor?

— Te quería preguntar ¿si tú cargabas con la espada de Gryffindor? Es que desapareció de mi oficina misteriosamente.

— Si, señor… y lamento haberla tomado sin permiso, pero, prefiero quedármela yo, si no le molesta claro —Dijo con tono inocente.

— La espada es tuya, solamente es que me pareció muy extraño que desapareciera sin darme cuenta —Expresó acariciándose la barba.

— Yo la llamé, por ello nadie se dio cuenta.

— A he recibido comentarios maravillosos acerca de cómo has mejorado en tus clases, parece que estas vacaciones te sirvieron para algo.

— Si… vacaciones, las que tuve. ¿Necesita decirme algo más?

— A lo mejor te entristezcas, pero, hace una semana que me informaron de la muerte de Vernon Dursley.

— Ahhh… —Dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

— Sí, lamentable pérdida —El moreno reviró los ojos sintiéndose prepotente.

— Sí, muy lamentable —Le respondió tratando de encontrar una manera para zafarse del director.

— ¿Quieres caramelo de limón?

— Eh, no gracias… señor, discúlpeme por irme así, pero, que tengo unas cosas que hacer, pero, si tiene algo más que decirme puedo quedarme.

— Claro, Harry, no te preocupes —Dijo metiéndose el caramelo en la boca. El moreno se alejó de allí.

— Señor.

— Ah, Severus ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó como siempre sonriente, al profesor se le engrincharon los bellos al oír ese nombre—. ¿Sabemos algo de Voldemort?

— Volvió a desaparecer.

— Ah…, es extraño, Él no es de las personas que dejan su puesto tanta veces, y ¿Quién está al cargo?

— No lo sé, Lucius y Bellatrix andan de cabeza con un mandato del Lord que nadie sabe de que se trata más que ellos mismos… pero, no puedo regresar… hay algo en mi cabeza que me dice que si voy me matarán.

— Interesante. ¿Crees que hubo un _Obliviate_ de por medio? ¿Y cómo te va con tu hijo?

— Bastante bien —Respondió con cautela—. ¿Por qué saca a relucir ahora el tema?

— Me alegra, especialmente porque me he dado cuenta que Harry y él, se han vuelto buenos amigos, aunque ¿Cómo habrá pasado? La única forma es que hayan pasado las vacaciones juntos o algo así, y Harry pasó todas sus vacaciones en Privet Drive, ¿Qué opinas tú, Severus?

— Potter, siempre ha sido un desequilibrado mental…

— ¿Por qué siempre piensas de él de semejante manera?

— "Es la única forma de que usted no ponga tanto empeño en las cosas" —Pensó Severus mirándole receloso—. Todo el mundo lo dice, yo lo tengo en mi clase casi todos los días, ¿Algo puedo alegar, no?

— Supongo… pero, deberías cambiar esa opinión sobre el muchacho Severus.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el será el que destruya al Señor Tenebroso? Me parece que eso es ver a la gente como un medio para conseguir un objetivo.

— Bueno, si me disculpas, iré a ver el desarrollo de las clases, para que no me digan que lo único que hago es comer caramelos en mi oficina —Severus quedó en shock, pero, empezó a caminar por Inercia, estaba pasando por uno de los pasillos más desolados de Hogwarts

— ¡Draco! —Llamó su padre al ver que él rubio corría por en frente. El aludido volteó.

— ¿Padre? —Le preguntó por primera vez llamándole por su nombre. El hombre sintió que algo se le revolvía en el fondo.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? Que sepa yo, tienen esta hora libre.

— Tengo que encontrar a Reiris.

— ¿Para que?

— ¡Draco!

— ¡Hasta que te encuentro! ¡Joder! ¿Dónde estabas? —Helios miró al profesor Snape.

— Si quieres, luego te cuento.

— ¿Lo conseguiste?

— No… Harry dijo que lo iba a buscar, pero, es que ahora le dio por estar clavado en la biblioteca.

— Déjalo, ya se le pasará la fiebre… —El pocionista carraspeó para hacer saber que estaba allí.

— Profesor Snape ¿se le ofrece algo? —Preguntó Helios en tono inocente.

— Si ¿Qué están tramando?

— Nada, señor.

— Ajá y yo nací ayer ¿Draco?

— Estábamos buscando unos documentos, en realidad, estábamos ayudando a encontrarlos.

— ¿Unos documentos?

— Profesor, con todo el respeto que se merece no es de su incumbencia, además, no estamos haciendo nada ilegal —En ese momento pasó por allí Tom con unos papeles, en la mano—. ¡Hurtado! —Este volteó, y al ver quien lo había llamado reviró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué si el colegio es tan grande tengo que encontrarme contigo? —Preguntó con desdén.

— ¿Qué desgracia, no? —Le respondió con una pregunta irónica.

— ¿Qué quieres? No ves que no tengo tu tiempo.

— Decirte, simplemente, que Harry, no ha almorzado y que no lo he podido sacar de la biblioteca… pero, como que no te importa, así que Draco y yo volveremos a nuestro asunto.

— Potter ya no está en la biblioteca, lo vi hablando hace unos momentos con el director —Aclaró Severus.

— ¿Qué hacía Harry con el director Dumbledore? —Preguntó Draco la mar de extrañado, tanto que ni se dio cuenta que le había llamado por su nombre de pila.

— Yo no le veo nada de extraño —Apuntó Helios.

— Padre, sabes por causalidades ¿De que hablaban?

— Ehhh, escuché algo de su tío —Se puso a pensar Severus.

— ¿De su tío? —Preguntó el rubio de manera confusa.

— El único que tiene…

— ¿Nichol? —Preguntó Helios.

— A cierto que ahora está el otro Potter. Escuché que Vernon Dursley había muerto en extrañas condiciones… aparte parecía que la tía y el primo estaban bajo una Imperius que hasta ahora solamente había logrado lanzar el lord. Pero, ¿Qué quería el Lord en Privet Drive?

— ¿Atrapar al niño que vivió, tal vez? —Preguntó Reiris.

— ¿Sin llevárselo? ¿Mató al tío, puso bajo un Imperius un tanto rebuscado a la tía y al primo pero no se llevó a Potter? Pongámoslo de esta manera, El niño en ningún momento salió de su casa, puesto que hubieran sonado las veintiún mil alarmas, y yo lo veo aquí sin ningún rasguño —El rubio carraspeó disimuladamente. Tom estaba mirando a Severus con los brazos cruzados. Nadie sabía que decir, Draco no conocía la historia completa puesto que Harry no había querido abrir la boca, suponía que el lord sabía la historia de pies a cabeza, especialmente porque en la fortaleza se había dicho que era el segundo intento de violación que había tenido. Por conclusión, se llevó una mano a la barbilla, el heredero de Gryffindor había matado a su tío, y luego cuando huyó se encontró con el Lord oscuro, y por caprichos del destino había terminado todo de aquella manera.

Aún nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio.

— ¡Harry cuidado! —Gritó Hermione lanzando un conjuro el cual rebotó, cuando Harry agachó el cuerpo.

— ¡Hermione! ¿¡Estás bien? —Dijo ahora Ron.

— ¡RON AGÁCHATE! —Le gritó Harry, apareció la espada de Godric Gryffindor, y la lanzó, esta se clavó directamente en el hombro de lo que le estaba persiguiendo.

— Señor Potter, Granger y Weasley, el trío de oro… ¿Ustedes no pueden estar un año quietos? —Dijo con desdén el profesor Snape. El ojiverde ayudó a la castaña a ponerse de pie, tenía una fea herida en el brazo, y Ron tenía varias maldiciones encima, el moreno, estaba sudando y jadeante junto como todos los demás, pero, tenía una profunda cortada en el cuello.

— No fue nuestra culpa —Se defendió Hermione como pudo entre jadeos—. De repente apareció Él y nos atacó con poderosos hechizos, lo único que pudimos hacer fue echarnos a correr…

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Tom acercándose, cuando vio el collar estaba con betas rojas, no sabía si por la sangre, o por la peculiaridad del collar. Harry se llevó una mano al cuello haciendo un gesto de dolor y se desmayó en brazos de Anthony.

— ¡Harry! —El lord dejó a su novio en brazos de la castaña, y se fue justo a donde estaba aprisionado por la espada el estudiante.

— _¡Exume Corporeo!_ —Dijo sacando la espada del hombro agarró el papel, cada vez estaba más furioso.

— Harry, Harry, reacciona te lo pido —Dijo Granger tratando de despertarlo.

— ¿No sabes si antes que apareciera lo que los atacó los puso sobre aviso? —Preguntó Draco.

— Sí… le estaba sangrando profusamente la nariz, y me agarró del brazo y empezó a salir corriendo.

— Llevémoslo a la enfermería —Dijo Tom alzándole, mientras sostenía la espada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que los atacó? —Preguntó Severus mientras caminaba, sería mejor quedarse con ellos, no fuera a ser que otra vez los pusieran en peligro.

— Un alumno de Ravenclaw… pero, parecía que estuviera… muerto —Le respondió la Gryffindor con una mano en el brazo.

3

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó la enfermera—. Es la segunda vez de Potter antes el primer partido de Quiddicth… ¿Señorita Granger está bien?

— Primero atienda a Harry.

— ¿Pero que pasó? —Dijo mientras le curaba la herida que tenía en el cuello.

— Fueron atacados por un alumno de Ravenclaw, según dijo la señorita Granger —Le respondió el profesor Snape.

— Alguien aplicó la Cruciactus en el señor Potter…

— Se hubiera detectado es imposible —Negó la teoría.

— No estoy hipotetizando, Severus, sus huesos están sentidos, de la única forma que lo hace la Cruciactus… —Tom trataba de estarse quieto, porque sabía que podía cometer alguna estupidez, el también era medimago… y uno de los mejores cabía decir. Draco miraba hacía donde estaba su padrino cada tanto para sacarlo en cualquier momento que fuera necesario.

— _Enervate _—Invocó la enfermera, Harry abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mucho mejor, gracias —Le respondió agradecido.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Le lanzó sin esperar mucho más.

— Recapitulemos, estaba yo "huyendo de Dumbledore" caminando por los pasillos —Decidió al final—. Ya que teníamos una hora libre, me encuentro con Hermione y seguimos caminando en un momento "tuve una de mis jodidas visiones" —Pensó con molestia—. Se sentía una presencia extraña, y apareció un alumno de Ravenclaw, el cual tenía un cuchillo y de allí salió la cortada que tenía en el cuello, luego, apareció Ron el cual estaba son Seamus, este salió corriendo, y Ron nos ayudó luego tuvimos que salir corriendo porque nos empezaron a atacar con maldiciones dignas de cualquier mortífago, y terminé aquí… no recuerdo mucho más…

— Perdiste el conocimiento, es obvio que no recuerdes nada más —Le dijo conciliadora su amiga —Tom apuntó disimuladamente su varita hacía la enfermera.

— Imperius —Conjuró suavemente, el collar del Slytherin se llenó de manchas blancas.

— ¡Todos salgan de aquí! El señor Potter necesita descanso —Dijo de repente la enfermera, pero, sus ataques siempre eran así de repentinos—

— ¡Pero no es justo! —Replicó Hermione.

— ¡Cierto! Cuando menos que uno de nosotros se quede con él…

— Imperius —Volvió a susurrar el lord.

— Que se quede hurtado que se que no va a sobrecargar al señor Potter con preguntas —Todo el mundo se quedó pasmado. Cuando quedaron solos, Tom conjuró una silla y se colocó al lado donde Harry estaba sentado algo expectante. Cruzó los brazos.

— Eh… yo…

— ¿Explícame como es que haces para meterte en tantos problemas? Peor aún, para ponerme a mí, sobre un hilo… Harry, por Merlín —Dijo agarrándole por los hombros—. Es tú vida de la que estamos hablando, yo no puedo devolverte a la vida si mueres, y lo que nadie había logrado hasta ahora, tú lo vas a hacer…, matarme de un infarto —Regresó a ser Tom Riddle—. ¿Qué hago? ¿Te amarro un collar al cuello y me ato el otro extremo a la muñeca? —El moreno empezó a sentir el peso de la culpa—. ¿Por qué no pides ayuda? Debo decir que tu suerte es grande, o tus padres aún te protegen, porque cada vez que te atacan estás acompañado, pero, ¿y el día que yo no pueda salir corriendo a protegerte o estés solo? —El menor empezó a llorar amargamente pegó las rodillas a su pecho y se tapó la cara con las manos —Tom lo abrazó.

— Lo lamento… pero, no es del todo mi culpa… ¡Yo no busco meterme en problemas!

— Lo sé mi ángel, pero, ten cuidado —Dijo separándose y secándole las lágrimas—. Cuando veas que el peligro es mayor de lo que tú puedas manejar, huye, pero, deja de hacer el héroe Harry, a nadie le sirve un salvador muerto… —Esto al Gryffindor le causó un horrible desazón; se volvió a abrazar a su novio, el cual dejó que se desahogara hasta que se durmiera sabía que esa era la única forma que el joven conciliara el sueño, el punto en que su mente no soportara más la sobrecarga y cayera en la inconsciencia.

4

— Mcnnair…

— My Lord —Dijo el hombre arrodillándose y besándole la túnica a su amo.

— Te voy a encomendar una misión muy importante, en realidad son dos misiones vitales.

— ¡Amo! Estaré complacido de servirle ¿Qué necesita?

— Quiero que me consigas un _Pensadero_… uno discreto, pero muy poderoso…

— Perfecto My Lord… ¿Qué otra cosa necesita?

— Que esto —Dijo entregándole un papel, Mcnnair alzó una ceja mirando a su señor—. Tiene que estar gravado en el pensadero. Es imprescindible que eso esté gravado…

— ¿Alguna preferencia de color My lord?

— No seas idiota…

— Lo lamento… Eh… ¿la otra misión?

— En diciembre —Dijo aterciopelando la voz—. Cuando Lucius te diga, tendrás que conducirlos de nuevo al departamento de misterio, justo donde está el velo de la muerte… —Al mortífago le tembló el labio inferior—. No pasará nada —Dijo molesto el Lord—. La última vez fuimos por algo en lo que Potter interfirió, este año no habrá Potters ni sus amigos, ni aurores, ni nada… ¿entiendes?

— Sí, My lord.

— Necesito el pensadero para la brevedad posible —El que no debe ser nombrado, tronó los dedos, y apareció un pájaro negro, que se le colocó en el hombro y miraba amenazante—. El sabrá donde encontrarme. Ahora, puedes largarte de mi presencia… —Sin más preámbulos agarró al ave y desapareció luego de una profunda reverencia.

5

Harry Potter estaba en encantamientos, bostezando a cada dos por tres, al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes. El profesor, por primera vez en seis años, estaba dando pura teoría hablando sin parar mientras que escribía en el pizarrón. Tom estaba que se daba contra el pupitre. Draco se miraba las uñas nada entretenido, Reiris molestaba a Ron con la pluma, mientras Hermione escribía ávidamente asintiendo a cada cosa que decía el profesor.

— ¡Bien! Esto es toda la teoría ¿Entendieron? —Preguntó excitado, todo el mudo reviró los ojos—. ¿Quién quiere decirme que entendió? —Hermione levantó la mano igual de emocionada que el profesor.

— ¡Señorita Granger!

— Profesor, es uno de los mejores encantamientos que he visto en mi vida. Es de mucha utilidad poder defender y atacar a la vez, mezclando cualquier hechizo que desees.

— Hurtado ¿Tiene algo que decir?

— Es netamente imposible llevar a cabo el encantamiento… —Cortó mosqueado, todo el mundo llevó su aburrida mirada al lord.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?

— Primero, porque igual estás pronunciando los encantamientos en tu mente, entonces, es simplemente tener una gran habilidad y un gran conocimiento en las artes de la mente, luego, eso es una falsa leyenda que dos hechizos puedan salir de la varita, uno ataca con la varita, y defiende atrapando la maldición con la mano. Eso es base en las _Artes Oscuras_…

— Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin, Hurtado… —Concedió el profesor pasmado al igual que todos los demás—. Ehhh, pueden salir —Dijo el profesor, yendo a su oficina a buscar en todos los libros, era imposible que el conjuro no fuera realizable, lo único es que el ministerio decía que no era necesario enseñar la práctica, y solamente un magíster podría haberle revocado así…

— Eso fue peligroso —Le dijo Harry agarrado del brazo de su novio.

— Ya me tenía harto —Hermione miró a su amigo, tenía que preguntarle si Hurtado era algo de él… porque siempre los veía como si fueran… novios. Se acercó lentamente.

— Harry crees que podríamos hablar un momento.

— Claro, Herm… ¿Qué sucede?

— Em… a, eh, solas… si, es… posible.

— Te veo luego —Respondió soltándose de Harry sin molestarse y yéndose de allí.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Har… no te lo tomes a mal, pero, ¿Hurtado es tú…?

— ¿Mi que?

— ¿Tu novio?

— Sí, es mi novio ¿Por qué?

— Porque como siempre te veo encima de él y siempre anda agarrándose de los pelos, a la manera Slytherin claro, con Helios…

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta yo?

— ¡Claro!

— ¿Tú porque crees que son la peleas entre Helios y Anthony?

— Que raro ¿Por qué no me lo esperaba? Por ti Harry, Anthony se muere de celos cada vez que andas con Helios de la manera que lo haces… y viceversa —Harry se llevó una mano a la frente, y suspiró, cerró los ojos un momento—. ¿Sucede algo? Bueno, solamente digo lo que he visto, no tiene porque ser la realidad.

— Tengo que ir a hablar con Helios. Lamento dejarte así Hermione.

— Tranquilo… —Dijo algo confundida.

6

Se escuchaban risas, y risas, parecía que le estuvieran jugando una fea broma a alguien, el ojiverde se acercó a haber que sucedía. Abrió los ojos cuando vio a Cho totalmente desnuda, tratando de taparse con sus manos infructíferamente, y Helios fulminándole con la mirada.

— ¡Por Merlín! —Dijo abriéndose paso en la multitud. Se quitó la capa y se la puso alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer la cual lloraba amargamente—. ¡Helios!

— ¿Qué? —Dijo cortante.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Darle su merecido a la puta esta, creo que le dije claramente que no se me acercara y lo mínimo que ha hecho es hacerme caso.

— Pero… —Cho salió corriendo llevándose la túnica de Harry, toda la gente se empezó a retirar aún riéndose—. ¿Te gustaría que te hicieran lo mismo?

— Si eres tú quien me quita la ropa no me quejo —El ojiverde lo miró peligrosamente—. ¿Vas a llamar a hurtado para que me golpee?

— Puedo golpearte yo solo, gracias. Pero, yo no soy de los que golpea, ¿Sabes que lo que te haría Snape si se entera de esto?

— Bien valdría la pena. ¿Me buscabas?

— Si…

— ¿Dime?

— Pues, quería hablar contigo.

— Lo puedo deducir, perdón por haberte tratado así —Se disculpó guardándose la varita en el bolsillo—. Aún tenía resto de mi ira… ¿Qué me quieres decir Harry? ¿O prefieres ir a un lugar donde no nos escuche nadie? Prometo no ponerte una mano encima.

— Aquí está bien.

— Caminemos.

— No quiero tener problemas con Anthony.

— Tranquilo… no los tendrás. ¿Qué me querías preguntar?

— ¿Es cierto que eres un Ravenclaw? —Empezó Harry, el ojigris lo miró extrañado—. Me explico mejor ¿Por tus venas corre sangre Ravenclaw?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Escucha, no tengo malas intenciones, pero, es de vital importancia, sabes si tienes sangre Ravenclaw, un poco más claro, algún tipo de parentesco con Rowena Ravenclaw.

— ¿Así que están buscando el Heredero de Ravenclaw? —Harry cerró los ojos y se empezó a masajear las sienes seguía y le iba a sacar la verdad con Leregemens.

— Helios —El otro joven le puso un dedo suavemente sobre los labios para acallarlo. Sorprendiéndolo totalmente

— Sí, yo soy el último heredero de Rowena Ravenclaw, mis padres aún están en Alemania, pero me mandaron porque las cosas están demasiado peligrosas. También sé que Anthony Hurtado es el Heredero de Slytherin…

— Que agallas ¿Y aún así lo desafías? —Preguntó para restarle un poco de peso al asunto.

— Tomo tu ejemplo ¿No lo has hecho tú los últimos quince años de tu vida? —Expresó con renuente ironía; el moreno de ojos verdes se sonrojó inevitablemente, gruñendo algo inteligible—. Te ves precioso cuando te sonrojas.

— ¡Helios! —Le reprendió lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

— Perdón.

— No me conoces como para estar enamorado de mí, ¡Y una estúpida profecía más antigua que toda Hogwarts, no puede crear el amor de la nada! —El Ravenclaw por descendencia dio un cambio radical y tomando de desprevenido a Harry lo pegó a la pared el cual lo miró más desafiante aún, si no le tuvo miedo al Lord Voldemort, ahora no le iba a temer a un simple alumno.

— Desde que tengo la edad suficiente me han educado simplemente para ir tras tuyo Harry, en realidad tendrías que estar conmigo, desgraciadamente, tus padres murieron y terminaste siendo pareja de Riddle —Dijo soltándole. El Gryffindor tembló imperceptiblemente de impotencia y se deslizó por la pared para quedar sentado—. No es una amenaza, ni una advertencia, yo deseo tu bienestar, no tu mal, pero, con respecto a esa absurda unión Slytherin/Gryffindor, mientras tenga la oportunidad de separarlos lo haré… yo jamás tuve la oportunidad de estar contigo porque otras personas nos están buscando y hemos tenido de que ir de aquí para allá. —Expresó dolido. Harry apoyó la mejilla en su mano, y luego el codo en la rodilla, en señal de molestia—. Pero, Tom Riddle, lo único que ha querido desde que naciste es matarte… no entiendo tus sentimientos hacia él. ¿Por qué ahora no dices nada? —Preguntó aún dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados, suspiró cansado, y se volteó, le tendió la mano—. No tengo pensado hacerte daño, ya te lo dije.

— Ahora no me vengas a tocar, odio cuando la gente me regaña o me reta y luego hace como que no ha pasado nada, se lo recrimino a Tom cada vez que lo hace. No sabes todo lo que he pasado para ahora venir a hablar sin propiedad Helios, lo lamento… de verdad lamento, que las cosas no hayan salido como se habían _planeado_, pero, no tienes porque querer echar a perder una relación, con la cual he tenido millones de problemas para mantener.

— Los dos te podemos dar lo mismo —Siguió tercamente mirando como Harry se levantaba junto con su orgullo—. Las mismas posibilidades económicas, el mismo estatus social, estabilidad mental, amor… solamente que yo tengo más posibilidades legales para casarme contigo, en cambio Él es tu tutor hasta los veintiún años… ¿Te sientes que no sabes nada? Lo del decreto lo tienes todos los herederos, todos saben que Gryffindor debe andar con Slytherin para limar asperezas pero, jamás que se debe casar con él. Tú y tu padre han desobedecido todas las reglas… Él casándose con una mujer de sangre muggle, y ahora tú quieres hacerlo con tu peor enemigo.

— Estás logrando insultarme Helios, le puedes preguntar a Draco, como salía cada vez que hablaba de forma negativa de mi madre.

— No estoy hablando de forma ofensiva Harry, estoy diciendo los hechos como son, no tengo nada con los magos nacidos de familia muggle, puesto que sin esa mezcla nos hubiésemos extinguido… pero, ¡cuando menos se hubiera casado con Sirius Black!

— ¿Estás loco? Ellos solamente eran amigos. Y ya hablar de ellos no tiene sentido ¡Están muertos!

— Estoy tratando de ejemplificarte las cosas.

— Gracias, pero, creo que soy lo bastante grande como para entender sin analogías…

— Corre, ve a decirle a Voldemort que encontraste al Heredero de Ravenclaw —El Gryffindor no era de los que solía usar los golpes, pero, lo único que escuchó Helios antes de perder de vista al moreno, el cual desapareció burlando las barreras de Hogwarts, fue una cachetada en su mejilla derecha.

7

— ¿Harry que sucedió? ¿Por qué no fuiste a las demás clases?

— Herm… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

— ¿Un favor? —Preguntó contrariada.

— Aprende a usar el Avada y aplícamelo…

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué?

— Porque sí… mi vida es un fiasco… ¿Has visto a Tom?

— ¿A quien?

— A Anthony…

— Sí, estábamos en clase hasta hace unos minutos… ¿Qué sucede Harry? —Preguntó al ver que el moreno se levantaba a ir sabría Dios donde—. ¿A dónde vas?

— A hablar con mi novio.

— ¿A Slytherin?

— ¿Es de otra casa?

— ¿Cómo vas a entrar? —Preguntó como una mamá quisquillosa, y el moreno hizo un gesto de fastidio con la mano y salió de allí.

8

Draco entró a su cuarto y se encontró a Harry allí sentado en su cama dándole el susto del año.

— ¿Potter quieres matarme del susto? —Preguntó tratando de regular su respiración y guardando la varita, mientras colocaba el bolso en el piso.

— No.

— ¿Qué pasó Harry?

— Necesito hablar con Tom, pero, no llega y como la única contraseña que me sé interna es la tuya, para evitar el linchamiento de los Slytherin decidí quedarme aquí.

— ¿Qué pasó Harry? —Repitió.

— Nada.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¡Joder! ¡Malfoy! ¡NADA! —Dijo levantándose cada vez más frustrado.

— Vez que si pasó —Le dijo con infinita paciencia.

— Me acabo de enterar de una de las peores noticias del milenio… —Draco alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y eso será?

— Encontré al Heredero de Ravenclaw.

— ¡Perfecto! ¿Y eso es malo?

— ¡Si! ¡Es horriblemente malo!

— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Quién es la única persona que se pelea con Tom por mi atención después de saberte todo el cuento de los herederos que te eché la otra vez? —La boca del rubio se abrió, Harry se acercó y con un dedo se la cerró.

— Mentira.

— Sí, mentira…

— Cambia tu cuerpo con Milicent Bullstrode.

— Ja, ja —Le respondió agriamente.

— Tampoco debe ser tan malo.

— No claro que no, solamente que Helios quiere casarse conmigo desde que tiene memoria, y Tom va por lo mismo, solo que yo, estoy enamorado de Tom Riddle y no de Helios Reiris ¿Si me explico?

— No pueden obligarte.

— Espero que en ningún momento se use la vía legal…

— ¿Piensas contarle todo esto a mi padrino sin que salga a lanzar _Cruciactus_ a cualquiera que se le atraviese?

— ¿A cualquiera que se le atraviese? No, el irá directamente a buscar la cabeza de Helios sin importar que está en Hogwarts.

— Oye, ¿No será mejor esperar? —Le preguntó sosteniéndole el brazo al ver que iba a salir.

— Ya llegó, voy a ir a hablar con él, no quiero que con esto se cree un mal entendido…

— _Heureux_ —Le susurró Draco.

— Gracias, pero, no creo que la suerte tenga algo que ver aquí —Le respondió desconsolado saliendo de allí.

— ¿Harry? —Dijo el lord parándose de golpe al ver al moreno al frente—. ¿Qué pasó?

— Vamos a hablar.

— Me lo supongo ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

— No te gustará.

— Habla de una vez…

— Encontré al heredero de Ravenclaw.

— Ajá. ¿Y quien es el dichoso niño?

— Ese es el problema.

— ¿Quieres dejar el rodeo?

— Helios Reiris —Tom dejó los libros en la mesa, sintiendo un acrecimiento de su ira, no lo dejó hablar—. Me lo había dicho cuando empezamos el curso pero la verdad que jamás lo asocié… sabe muy bien todo, hasta me habló del tratado entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

— Merlín… —Siseó Voldemort empezando a masajearse las sienes, y evitar irlo a matar.

— Ya estuve así todo el día. Ehhh, sabes… hay otra cosa.

— Supongo que te enteraste lo de Ravenclaw/Gryffindor, Si Lily y James no estuvieran muertos, a lo mejor te estarías cansando por estas fechas…

— Prometí no molestarme pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

— Tú pésima Oclummancy… y que ibas a empezar a darle vueltas al asunto, no sé como Lilians Evans Y James Potter, se casaron, en todo caso tu padre tenía que acabar con Black, con Bellatrix, o con algún Malfoy, porque el Heredero de Ravenclaw en aquella época estaba muriendo… —El moreno se tiró en la cama y se presionó las manos en la cara—. Y no habían legado aún, creo que eso fue lo único que lo salvó.

— ¡Me rehúso!

— Sabes que primero se muere Helios antes que te cases con él.

— Con cuidado Tom, también me dijo que sabía quien eras, pero, lo que más me preocupó y parece que a él también le preocupa, es que alguien más lo sabe.

— ¿Qué más te dijo?

— Que mientras tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo trataría de in concordarnos, y otras cosas que no vienen al caso.

— ¿Seguro que no vienen al caso?

— Segurísimo —Miró su reloj—. Hace dos horas que dieron el toque de queda, y no traje mi capa…, será mejor irme, Severus Snape, parece olerme en el ambiente.

— Ándate con cuidado.

— Trataré —Dijo vacilante, él siempre andaba con cautela, aunque normalmente no servía de nada—. ¿Será que en navidad podremos ir a casa?

— No lo creo…

— En fin, nos vemos —Se despidió depositando un suave beso en la mejilla, en ese momento por su cabeza aparecieron de nuevo sus dudas… ¿Algún día podrían estar tranquilos? Sería bueno, por parte del lord una muestra de cariño, de vez en cuando ¿Cuánto más se tendría que repetir la situación para que se diera cuenta que no podía mantener la relación el sólo? ¿Qué no había aprendido nada? ¿O estaban hablando en idiomas diferentes?

**TBC…**


	16. Keep it mind

**Lazos oscuros**

**Capítulo sex décimo**: _keep in mind_.

**Advertencias**: Slash, Tom x Harry, OoC Out of character.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treinta y uno de octubre, todos los alumnos corrían de un lado para el otro, arreglándose para ir al baile que se celebraría por motivos de Halloween, y para mejorar el prospecto, al día siguiente sería la inauguración de la temporada del Quiddicth.

En la torre de Gryffindor, especialmente en las habitaciones de los chicos de sexto año, estaba un pelirrojo mirándose en el espejo contrariado y con ganas de pegarse un tiro, el espejo no había dejado de reírse de él por más de una hora, que era lo que aproximadamente tenía allí, se escuchó el crujir de la puerta, dejando pasar a un moreno de ojos verdes, que tenía la varita en la mano, y un pote de cristal transparente que contenía un líquido rojo bastante espeso. Se colocó frente al espejo, el cual seguía riéndose.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— _Tienes que ver lo gracioso que está el pelirrojo escondido detrás de la cama del chico que tiene problemas en pociones _—Le contestó el espejo, y Harry se preguntó ¿Cómo harían para enterarse de todo lo que sucedía en Hogwarts?

— ¿Ron estás allí?

— ¡Vete Harry! Al menos que me quieras matar.

— ¡Oh vamos! No seas melodramático… —Le dijo jalándole del brazo y sacándole de su escondite… tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no reírse en su cara, y el espejo no ayudaba mucho. Dejó las cosas que traía en la mano incluyendo una capa de terciopelo, en la cama—. ¿Ron?

— Le dije a mamá que me comprara un disfraz y lo que hizo fue agrandar el disfraz que utilizó Percy cuando cumplió cinco años —Dijo con cara horrorizada, estaba vestido de Superman o de Spiderman o… una mezcla de los dos—. ¿Qué va a decir Hermione cuando me vea? —Se preguntó dándose contra el espejo el cual empezó a reír más duro, Harry esbozó una sonrisa—. ¡Claro búrlate!

— Ehhh… debiste pedir dinero, no que te dieran un disfraz… —Dijo el Heredero de Godric sin aportar ninguna solución.

— ¡No estás ayudando en nada¿Cómo me voy a presentar ante Hermione así?

— Quítate el disfraz.

— ¿Perdón¿Qué quieres que valla desnudo?

— Quítate el maldito Disfraz Weasley o te quedas sin ir al baile —Amenazó cruelmente Harry, sacando a relucir que Lord Voldemort no había perdido el tiempo al entrenarlo, el pelirrojo, se quitó el traje y se lo dio asustado, y el moreno le sonrió _maternalmente _y se fue de allí dejando al pelirrojo muriéndose de angustia. Cinco minutos después reapareció, teniendo un gancho con una bolsa negra encima, y miró directamente a los ojos desvalijados de su amigo.

— ¿Qué hiciste¡Pensé que me ibas a dejar aquí!

— Por si no lo habías cachado, yo, tampoco estoy listo, y deja de remilgar que te estoy salvando el pescuezo —Le dijo a la par que retiraba la bolsa del gancho, para descubrir un disfraz de príncipe, el traje constaba, de una levita azul con adornos plateados, y vuelos blancos, una camisa blanca a la antigua, y un pantalón negro.

— ¡De donde sacaste el disfraz? —Preguntó sorprendido.

— Si te lo digo tendría que matarte —Le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Oye¡No hagas ese tipo de bromas!

— Es enserio —Dijo lanzándole el disfraz—. Mueve el trasero que a las mujeres no sé les hace esperar —Dijo volviendo al espejo y aplicándose unos cuantos encantamientos, los colmillos se alargaron un poco volviéndose filosos o eso parecía, la piel estaba totalmente blanca, y los ojos tenía un extraño brillo, que no había sido realizado por ningún encantamiento, sin gafas y con la piel tan blanca, hacía ese efecto, volteó y vio a Ron, muy calmado, se podía decir que hasta estaba "apuesto" bien, en lo que cabe, pero, si un cambio radical, había calculado bien la transformación que bueno, que el hechizo no se desvanecería a las doce, porque había tenido que usar bastantes toallas para completar la transformación—. Que, cambio…

— _Tienes suerte de tener un amigo como el moreno _—Dijo el espejo antes de que el pelirrojo saliera a seguir a su amigo hacia la fiesta.

— ¡Hermione! —Le gritó Harry llamando su atención con la mano.

— ¡Harry! Valla, quien fuera tu pareja… —Le dijo mirándole de arriba abajo, la indumentaria que tenía el moreno, era de un pantalón medio ceñido de semi-cuero negro opaco, con una abertura lateral desde la bota hasta diez centímetros antes de llegar a la rodilla, dejaban ver unas botas negras con broches plateados, la camisa era blanca manga larga, con una túnica negra, terminando con una capa de terciopelo negra, que era cerrada con un broche circular que tenía inscrita una serpiente, enroscada, y la unión eran eslabones de plata, que había sido hurtada de Tom anteriormente.

— Estás maravillosa Herm… —Le dijo embobado Ronald, saliendo tras de Harry. El moreno también posó la mirada en su amiga. Estaba vestida de princesa¡Había adivinado y acertado correctamente en el disfraz de Ron! tenía el cabello recogido muy similar que en cuarto, un vestido blanco, caía cual agua, ciñéndose al cuerpo, hasta que empezaba a bajar y se abría en copa, era de seda blanca nacarada, con algunos vuelos en tul de color blanco, sus párpados tenían una bella sombra nacarada, y en la punta de los ojos tenía unos nano cristales que parecían lágrimas, sus labios tenían un brillo que resaltaba sus labios haciéndolos ver más rojos, sus mejillas tenía un ligero rubor rojo, y una tiara muy al estilo élfico, descansaba en su cabeza.

— Gracias Ron, tú también estás muy bien.

— Bueno, vallan a disfrutar la noche, que se la pasen bonito… Ron, agárrale la mano —Le susurró por entre los dientes dándole un codazo, este inmediatamente espabiló, tendiéndole el brazo el cual la castaña aceptó gustosa.

— ¿Y tú Harry¿Conseguiste pareja? —Le preguntó preocupada su amiga, tampoco lo quería dejar solo.

— ¡Claro¿Soy Harry Potter, no? —Respondió guiñándole un ojo—. Váyanse que yo estaré bien.

— ¡Eres un amor! —Le dio un beso en cada mejilla para irse de nuevo con Ron.

— ¿Soy Harry Potter, no? —Escuchó una voz burlona tras suyo. Se volteó sabiendo que era Draco—. Váyanse yo estaré bien… voy a ir a vomitar…

— Buenas noches Draco, es un placer verte y saber que sigues intacto…

— No te conocía ese lado tan meloso y comprensivo¿Qué vendrá después?

— Un maleficio de mi varita ¿Te parece?

— Buenas noches

— ¡Hola Tom! Pensé que no ibas a venir…

— Tenía mis intenciones de dejarte plantado, luego recordé que eso no era de caballeros y decidí bajar.

— ¿De que se supone que estás disfrazado? —Le preguntó el Gryffindor consternado.

— ¿Tenía que disfrazarme? —Preguntó con fingida ignorancia.

— ¿Fiesta de disfraces te dice algo?

— Estúpido viejo, agradece que bajé.

— Estoy por irme a buscar otro acompañante al baile. ¿Y tú con quien vas Dray?

— ¡Draco! Joder… voy con Reiris.

— ¿Enserio?

— Todo menos ir con Pansy, es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, pero… no es recomendable ser su pareja en fiestas, especialmente porque ella se excede en la bebida y…

— Y todo lo demás lo sabemos y sino se puede imaginar muy bien —Le cortó el ojiverde.

— Perdón por la tardanza Draco, tuve serios problemas —Todos incluido Tom voltearon a mirar al recién llegado, el cual tampoco estaba disfrazado, si no que tenía un túnica de gala color azul marino.

— No te preocupes acabamos de llegar también.

— Buenas noches, Hurtado, Harry…

— Hola Helios —Respondió un tanto osco, aún no le perdonaba todo lo que le dijo.

— ¿Bueno entramos? —Dijo el rubio para aligerar tensiones.

— Será lo mejor —Le secundó el Lord, los otros dos fueron primero y el Lord le ofreció el brazo a Harry, al cual se le iluminaron los ojos y lo tomó.

— Te disfrazaste de mortífago… —Le dijo jalando la túnica negra.

— No me disfracé —Revocó tercamente.

— Admítelo Voldie.

— Vuelve a decir eso, y te juro que te lanzaré un _Cruciactus_.

— ¿Qué¿Voldie? —Preguntó con inocencia mientras entraban al salón y buscaban una mesa.

— Potter —Le amenazó.

— Oh por Merlín, Tom… —Dijo colgándose del brazo, haciendo desestabilizar el perfecto equilibrio del Slytherin—. ¿Quieres bailar? —Le preguntó quitándose la capa y colgándola en la silla.

— Vamos —Le dijo agarrándole la mano y yéndose al centro de la pista donde un grupo de música tocaba para descargar la adrenalina acumulada en la semana.

La noche era joven, el reloj no daba más que las doce, Harry estaba parado en las mesas donde estaban las bebidas sirviéndose un poco de ponche, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel, había que admitir que Tom era buen bailarín, por primera vez en una fiesta no le había dado por quedarse sentado mirando al infinito.

— ¡Hola Harry! —Le sorprendió alguien por detrás. El aludido volteó aún con el vaso de ponche en la boca.

— Hola —Le respondió, al moreno ojigris.

— ¿Me puedes conceder esta pieza? —Le preguntó de forma caballerosa.

— ¿Yo hablo en chino?

— Viví dos años exiliado en China te entendería…

— ¡Reiris! —Le riñó el moreno.

— ¿Por favor?

— Harry —Dijo otra persona llegando sonriente.

— ¡Nichol! —Le dijo dándole un sonoro beso en el cachete.

— La familia Potter le hizo el honor a los vampiros hoy —Dijo el Slytherin.

— Cierto, que casualidad.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¡Te tengo una sorpresa!

— Sabes que odio las sorpresas.

— Esta te va a gustar.

— Debe ser buena… —Se volteó y miró a Helios—. Lo lamento, pero, creo que fui bastante claro… ¿Qué clase de sorpresa es?

— Ya verás.

1

— ¡Moony! —Dijo el moreno lanzándose a abrazarlo—. ¿Cuándo llegaste¿Por qué no me dijiste nada¡¿Qué has estado haciendo!

— ¡Harry! Cachorro, hace tiempo que no te veía —Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo, los dos gritaban para hacerse escuchar entre la estruendosa música—. ¿Pasaste unas buenas vacaciones?

— ¡QUE!

— ¿Que si pasaste unas buenas vacaciones?

— ¡La pasé bastante bien! —Le respondió con un dedo en el oído—. ¡No fueron tan insufribles!

— ¿Qué¿Qué hicieron sufrir a Matilde¿Cuál Matilde? —Le preguntó confundido, Harry negó echándose a reír. En ese momento empezó una balada.

— Que no fueron tan insufribles Remus, no a Matilde, Insufribles…

— ¡Ah! Perdón. Veo que ya conociste a Nichol.

— ¡Sí! Me encanta saber que tengo un tío.

— Harry ¿Quieres seguir bailando? —Le preguntó Anthony llegando.

— ¡Claro Tom¡Remus hablamos luego!

— Puedes ir mañana a mis habitaciones¡Tengo unas cosas que haces aquí en Hogwarts!

— Perfecto.

— ¿Quién era ese?

— ¿Quién?

— El que invitó a Harry a bailar.

— Su novio…

— ¿Enserio?

— Sí, se llama Anthony Hurtado.

— ¿El hijo de Dominique Hurtado? —Preguntó el último merodeador, con cara crítica.

— Sí.

— ¿No estaba muerto?

— ¿Lo vez muerto? —Le cortó secamente.

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

— Bueno ya no te molestes.

_Sitting here wasted and wounded, _

_At this old piano, _

_Trying hard to capture, _

_The moment this morning I don't know._

— Cuando menos esta noche sé que los mortífagos no te van a llamar esta noche.

— Lamento lo de aquella vez. No fue mi intención dejarte abandonado, pero…

— Cállate Tom, no te disculpes, eres pésimo tratando de hacerlo.

_'Cause a bottle of vodka _

_Is still lodged in my head _

_And some blond gave me nightmares…_

— Esa canción me recuerda algo.

— ¿Lo dices por lo del Vodka o por lo de las pesadillas?

_I think that she's still in my bed _

_As I dream about movies _

_They won't make of me when I'm dead (…) _

— Habla muy bien de todo lo que nos pasó…

— ¿Una canción que habla de nosotros¿No me digas que te hice tener pesadillas?

_(…)While we're talking _

_About all of the things that I long to believe _

_About love, the truth and _

_What you mean to me _

_And the truth is baby you're all that I need _

— ¡Naignia era rubia! —Dijo con un escalofrío.

— A ella le tengo que hacer un regalo, fue parte fundamental de nuestra unión —Dijo sin molestarse en despegar su cara del hombro de Tom, ni abrir los ojos.

_I want to lay you on a bed of roses _

_For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails _

_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is _

_And lay you down on bed of roses…_

— ¿Antes dormías en una cama de clavos? Metafóricamente hablando, claro…

— Lo más importante que es que ahora puedo dormir en una de rosas Harry, mejor, estoy en el cielo.

— Quiero olvidar por hoy cuando menos que soy Harry Potter, y que tú eres Tom Riddle ¿Crees que eso es posible?

— Por mí, perfecto. Sabes, algún día veré como hago para conseguir esa cama de Rosas…

— ¡Hey! —Susurró bajito, mirándole a la cara algo sonrojada…

— Tranquilo¿Yo te hice una promesa, no? —El ojiverde asintió aún abochornado—. Tengo pensado cumplirla. Ya hemos hablado bastante, no te martirices por cosas que no valen la pena —Le dijo parando totalmente de bailar y haciendo que lo mirara, levantándole suavemente la cara depositándole un beso en los labios, los cuales temblaron un poco, una lágrima corrió por su rostro, miró al techo tratando de contener las demás que querían escaparse.

— ¿Podemos… ir afuera? —Le preguntó entrecortado. Tom asintió y con un _accio_, hizo que su capa, la cual esa noche utilizaba Harry, volara a sus manos, la necesitaría.

— ¿Qué sucede pequeño? —Preguntó preocupado al ver que Harry se quitaba las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos, sabía que las quería contener, pero, estaba tratando de cumplir una misión imposible.

— No mucho…

— A ver, siéntate —Le dijo haciendo el lo mismo. El heredero de Gryffindor se sentó, colocándose en forma india y ocultando la cara entre sus manos, y empezando a llorar—. ¿Harry?

— No sé que me pasa.

— Andas algo melancólico… tranquilo, ya pasará… —Le dijo abrazándolo y acariciándole la espalda—. Tranquilo, ya… shhh…

— Hoy murieron mis padres, y la muerte… de Sirius… y yo no puedo más con esto —Dijo gimiendo. En ese momento la conciencia de Voldemort salió a flote y la culpa se asentaba en sus hombros—. Creo que el alcohol no me hizo nada bien…

— Desahógate Harry, y perdóname; perdóname por todos los malos que te hice —Se despegó del abrazo de Tom y lo miró a la cara, esto lo hizo sentir más culpa sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de dolor, de tristeza, de frustración, todo causados por él. En esos momentos se pregunta si valía la pena todo lo que alguna vez hizo, tanto odio… quedaba fuera de discusión, el pasado atrás, de nada valía tratar de _arrepentirse_, si no lo sentía de verdad. No podía decir que no disfrutaba matando y torturando, así que tener esos pensamientos era algo hipócrita.

— ¡Voy a terminar creyendo que Snape tiene razón y yo lo que tengo son desestabilidades mentales!

— Severus no tiene mucha más idea de la vida que tú Harry, no tienes problemas mentales ¡Tienes dieciséis años! No sé cuantos años crees que tenga, o la responsabilidad que te quiso imponer Dumbledore, pero, eres un niño, uno que no ha pasado la mejor infancia de su vida… nadie dijo que llorar era de débiles…

— Tú nunca lo haces… —Esto hizo que se formara un incómodo silencio entre los dos, Harry agarró la capa que Tom había traído con previsión sintiéndose agradecido, en ese momento comenzó a nevar. La copa de los árboles se movía suavemente, un susurro en el aire arrullaba, y todo se veía más blanco, mucho más maravillado—. Que vista tan espectacular… —Comentó atónito por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Unas lágrimas solitarias bajaron por su rostro, Tom se levantó de su asiento.

— Hace tiempo que no me detenía a ver estar cosas…, yo normalmente era un enamorado empedernido a ver las estrellas —Dijo con añoranza. Caminó un poco más, dándole la espalda al joven Gryffindor—. ¿Sabes? Cuando yo empecé a estudiar Medimagia, tenía tantas aspiraciones…, no puedo decir que en algún momento me negué a ver la realidad que tan cruel se presentaba ante mis ojos… tal vez si mi padre —Esto fue pronunciado con tal desprecio que Harry sintió compasión por el hombre—. No hubiera sido el maldito que fue, a lo mejor no estaríamos en guerra ¡Por Merlín! Él la dejó embarazada, cuando se enteró que era una bruja. Ella, no quería seguir el legado Slytherin, por eso desertó su magia y olvidando todo, se fue al mundo muggle.

Hizo una pausa como si viera todo por primera vez, pero, en ningún momento se volteó a ver a Harry, así sería lo que le dolía hablar del tema, el moreno no se movía¡Tom estaba hablando de su pasado¡Sabría que lo llevó a ser el Maldito _Dark Lord_ que tanto daño le había hecho!

— Llegó a una casa a un con un tal Frank…, este era el celador de los habitantes de esa casa, y hizo que la contrataran como sirvienta, a ella no le importó ser noble ¡Descendiente de Slytherin! Y luego tuvo que conocerlo, pero peor aún cometer el error de decirle que podía hacer magia, imaginado como una especie de Dursley's, pero, no saber realmente de la existencia. Luego de dejarla en estado, regresó donde su familia alegando que había estado bajo un hechizo. Ella entró a un convento, y allí me tuvo muriendo segundo después de decir su última voluntad que me pusieran "Tom Marvolo Riddle", y las estúpidas monjas me llevaron a un orfanato, luego de contactar con ese señor… y créeme no fue un lugar en el que criaban humanos…, estaba en medio de la segunda guerra mundial muggle. Cuando tenía cuatro años, me encontré una serpiente por error, y me enteré que podía entenderlos como si fuera otro humano, es más, entendía mejor a la serpiente que a cualquier humano… —Esto a Harry le pareció hilarante, tanto que se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa—. A los cinco encontré a Nagini, ciertamente jamás supe si yo la encontré a ella o ella a mí.

— ¿Enserio? Pensé que Nagini te había dado el collar poco después nacer…

— Mi madre no quiso nunca nada con su familia, por ello es que le costó tanto tiempo encontrarme, ella me contó todo lo que yo te estoy contando ahora, me dijo mi naturaleza mágica, la cual yo ignoraba, mi descendencia, nunca le creí era demasiado cuento de hadas, como para que un huérfano tuviera tanta suerte, pero, no me abandonó y fue mi único "consuelo" hasta que en mi undécimo cumpleaños llegó mi carta de Hogwarts.

— Si no quieres seguir hablando no lo hagas… no me importa tu pasado…

— Déjame terminar… —Dijo casi en un susurro, quería que Harry lo supiera, aquello que se había guardado por tanto tiempo, por fin tenía con quien compartir su dolor, sus preocupaciones, un igual, una familia, ese siempre había sido su sueño, o bueno, antes de convertirse en Lord Voldemort y empezar a pensar que eso son puras estupideces—. Antes de llegar a Hogwarts, Nagini me ayudó a huir del orfanato, y me llevó a la casa donde pasaste las vacaciones, que fue donde estuvo Salazar antes de fundar Hogwarts y luego de irse del lugar, compré mis cosas, y las trillizas elfas, Luzy, Lumy y Lizy, se encargaron de mí. Cuando llegué al colegio, empecé a comprender muchas cosas, y mi odio empezó a crecer. Tenía un grupo de amigos —Eso si lo había tomado por sorpresa, se dijo Harry así mismo—. Éramos seis, te podría decir que fuimos los primeros _Merodeadores_, pero, no cabe la comparación.

— ¿Qué pasó con ellos? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

— Tres de ellos murieron, dos en la guerra, y otro de una enfermedad que ni Poppy ni los medimagos, supieron curar, en la actualidad quedamos tres —Se volteó mirando a Harry. Era increíble, no había ni una sola tribulación en sus ojos dorados, estaba tan calmado, Él ya hubiera roto a llorar—. Cuando salimos de Hogwarts, entramos los tres en la mejor institución de especializaciones que hay en el mundo mágico.

— Salem… —Contestó.

— Exacto, dos entramos en Medimagia, y otro en Aurología.

— ¿Y hoy en día que pasó con ellos¿Puedo saber sus nombres?

— Cuando me gradúe de Medimagia en vez de seguir con la maestría junto a Michaelle, así se llamaba ella, Michaelle O'neil, y descubrir que habría podido salvar a nuestro amigo, de esa estúpida enfermedad, con el encantamiento _Perpetuus Gelu_… me sentí tan mal, que me fui desaparecí de todo, y me fui a estudiar artes oscuras a todas partes del mundo.

— Ahora entiendo porque eres lo que eres.

— Sé que quieres oír como me convertí en Voldemort.

— Caminemos, ya me siento bien y la historia promete ser interesante y apenas son las dos de la mañana.

— Como quieras —Dijo caminando con Harry al lado—. La segunda vez que viajé a Egipto, fue en busca de algo conciso, ya no fui en busca de conocimientos, tenía veinticinco años.

— ¿No fue esa la edad en que moriste?

— No morí como normalmente se dice, encontré algo que podía dar la inmortalidad, acortando un poco esta parte —Dijo y el ojiverde se le guindó en el brazo dándole a entender que aún podía desertar si quería—. Hice algo mal, morí, pero, regresé débil en el desierto del Sahara, con la forma de serpiente… o bueno, luego que me recuperé supe que había caído en Sahara… cuando cumplí treinta pude volver a mi cuerpo de Tom Riddle, me costó mucho, más de lo que esperaba, pero, ya estaba demasiado corrompido como para seguir deteniendo una guerra que yo quería causar desde que tengo diecisiete años, que pasó la mayor desgracia de mi vida —Este o preguntó—. Y luego, para más de males aparecieron Severus y Lucius, huyendo hostigados, explotó, Orden del Fénix vs. Mortífagos. Mis amigos me mandaron una carta, doce años después que fue lo que tardó en llegar la misiva, puesto que yo me movilizaba demasiado como para que una carta me llegara. Diciéndome que el día que quisiera dejar de hacer esas estupideces volviera a hablarles.

— ¿Dónde están ellos ahora?

— Arlen Hera, es el director del Instituto de Salem, y Michaelle O'neil, está en el congo tratando de ayudar a los muggles a descubrir una cura contra el SIDA. Es la mejor sanadora del mundo.

— Junto contigo supongo.

— Tengo que hacer la maestría para alcanzarla.

— ¿De que vale un título¡Lo que realmente te hace bueno es la experiencia! —Gritos de ovación se escucharon en el salón—. ¡Van a elegir el mejor disfraz¡Vamos! —Le dijo jalándole, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Tom sonrió contrariado, el chico era tan incomprensible, al momento estaba triste e inmediatamente estaba sonriendo, cuando llegaron Harry se puso a gritar, Dumbledore tenía a las parejas en el estrado donde antes estaban cantando, y entre ellas andaban, Hermione y Ron. Draco y Helios (Los cuales no estaban disfrazados, pero, todos el mundo los nominó. Suponía que ellos también tendrían que estar allí, suerte que se habían ido.

— ¡Y los ganadores son! —Gritó Dumbledore entusiasmado disfrazado de calabaza, abriendo un sobre—. ¡Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley! —Todo el mundo aplaudía y gritaba, con él alcohol subido a la cabeza, ya no había ninguna persona menor de cuarto.

2

— Cállense, queremos dormir… —Dijo Harry furibundo tapándose con a almohada, sentía que sus colmillos le hacían daño a su boca, y ¿Cuánto tenía dormido¿Cinco minutos?

— ¡Harry, Ron está vomitando!

— ¿Qué? —Dijo levantándose y descorriendo las cortinas, mirando al pelirrojo vomitando en el piso—. ¿Qué pasó?

— Creo que bebió demasiado.

— Ya lo creo —Dijo Neville secundando a Dean.

— Ron…

— ¿q…? —Otra tanda de vómito.

— A ver… —Dijo yéndose a su baúl y empezando a sacar todo, hasta que encontró una cajita y la abrió, allí habían unos cincuenta mini potecitos, sacó uno que tenía color y contextura de sopa de arbejas, y se agachó, subiéndole la cabeza a Ron, y dándole de beber.

— Voy a vomitar otra vez.

— Es una poción que quita el vómito, no puedes vomitar —Dijo Harry lógicamente, apareció la varita y apuntó el sucio—. _Evanesco _—Recitó el encantamiento sentándose en la cama y bostezando, mientras se estiraba—. ¿Qué hora serán?

— Son las dos de la tarde.

— Aún quiero seguir durmiendo —Se quejó el pelinegro—. Todos son igual que Nagini… —Murmuró con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

— Oye, esa poción es muy buena, ya no siento ni la resaca.

— Me alegro —Dijo irónicamente el moreno mirándole, aunque nadie captó el sarcasmo.

— ¿Tienes más de esa poción Harry? —Preguntó Seamus con cuidado.

— No, pero, Madame Pomfrey, debe tener, son las pociones básicas en la Medimagia —Dijo volviéndose a dormir. Todos fueron corriendo a donde la enfermera.

— _Harry…_ —Se escuchó un siseo, el aludido, se removió al sentir que algo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz—._ Harry_ —Volvió—. _¡Harry! _—Siseó más fuerte Nagini, jalándole de una pierna con tanta fuerza que cayó en el piso y abrió los ojos asustado.

— ¿Qué sucedió¿¡Quién atacó? —Dijo haciendo como si tenía la varita en la mano.

— _¿Termina de despertar, si? No atacaron a nadie, pero, tú tienes un partido en dos horas. _

— ¿Qué¿Nagini? —Preguntó el moreno mirando en la cama a la serpiente negra la cual erguía la cabeza orgullosa enredada en su propio cuerpo—. _¿Qué haces aquí? _

— _Son las dos y media Harry, a las tres y media tienes la inauguración del Quiddicth ¿no? _

— _Sutileza… Nagi, sutileza, me iba a dar un infarto. Ya me arreglo ¿Quién te mandó? _

— _Lo leí en tu cabeza querido, pensé que no te molestaría que te hiciera un favor despertándote… _

— Gracias Nagi —Le dijo acariciándole suavemente la piel, la serpiente se movió siseando suavemente, agradada al toque, empezó a trepar enredándose al cuerpo del moreno.

— _Tom estaría celoso… _

— Jajaja —Se rió de buena gana.

3

— Buenos días, Harry —Le dijo Hermione sentándose bostezando, ayer, la fiesta había culminado a las seis de la mañana, y eso fue porque entre Snape y Mcgonagall sacaron por medio de maldiciones a todo el mundo del gran comedor.

— Buenos días, Herm ¿Cómo amaneciste? —Dijo tomando una taza de café bien cargado.

— Con dolor de cabeza, jamás debí haber tomado tanto…

— Ron, amaneció vomitando esta mañana.

— ¿Cómo te preparas para el partido?

— Mejor que Angelina si… —Dijo señalando a la chica que se repetía cual mantra las jugadas sin comer nada.

— Pobre, debe ser duro.

— Es que como tuvo que buscar dos cazadoras más… ella es la única antigua en el equipo, anda nerviosa es normal.

— Espero que Oliver sea un árbitro justo.

— Ya Mcgonagall se lo dijo cuando lo encontró pasándole a Angelina aunque esta no lo aceptaba los nuevos jugadores de los demás equipos…

— ¡Eso es trampa!

— Es Oliver… —Le respondió metiéndose a la boca una buena cantidad de omelet.

4

— ¡Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada! Con el frío y la nieve obstaculizando el partido, será interesante… —Dijo Colin Creeves, mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban alegres, en el campo las _Cheerleaders_ de Hogwarts hacían una coreografía, para la inauguración de la temporada, con bastones que vertían los colores de las cuatro casas eran lanzados al aire.

— Los gemelos regresan a ser del equipo de Gryffindor, luego de que "_La gran inquisidora de Hogwarts_" los sacara por muy estúpidas circunstancias… —Todo el mundo abucheó—. ¡Sin contar que también vuelve nuestro buscador estrella¿Será que tendremos un partido sin interrupciones? O ¿Harry Potter de que altura caerá esta vez?

— Señor Creeves… —Amenazó la profesora Mcgonagall.

— Lo lamento profesora —Se disculpó—. ¿Vieron como Malfoy y Reiris sin estar disfrazados quedaron de segundo lugar en el baile¿Qué clase de concurso era ese?

— ¡CREEVES!

— Hay, yai… lo siento, se me olvida… ¡El señor Wood entra al campo! Eso quiere decir que muy pronto empezamos señores, hoy ¡Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, abriendo la temporada! —Todo el mundo aplaudió y ovacionó a sus equipos.

— No sé que le ven estar haciendo esto… —Dijo Tom mosqueado. Tratando de que no lo golpearan mucho.

— Pues, es divertido —Le respondió Draco—. Además Harry va a jugar, tiene que verlo jugar, le quitas la escoba y no hay diferencia.

— ¿Cómo ganaron de segundo lugar? —El rubio se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¡Y ahora sale Angelina como la capitana del mejor equipo de toda Hogwarts! Una porra para Gryffindor —Muchas olas se escucharon.

— Creeves…

— Pero por Merlín, profesora Mcgonagall déjelo comentar en paz —Dijo Nichol sonriendo.

— Gracias Profesor Nichol. Atrás salen, Ginny Weasley¡Hola preciosa!

— ¡Cuidado con mi hermana idiota! —Gritó Ron, colocándose un Sonorus.

— Ya salió el guardián, Ronald Weasley… ¡Oye tu hermana ya está grandecita! Los golpeadores, Los gemelos Weasley, Patricia Ferrison, la nueva cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor, le sigue pisándole los talones, y lo que todo el mundo esperaba fervientemente, porque los partidos de Quiddicth no son los mismo sin él, el buscador estrella de Hogwarts ¡Harry Potter! —Los gritos de las fans eran explota tímpanos, rugidos se escucharon por todos lados, Tom se llevó un dedo al oído—. Por el equipo de Ravenclaw, como capitana, Cho Chang¿Vieron el castigo que recibió Reiris por hacerle semejante canallada? Ya confirmamos que el profesor Snape es de armar tomar.

— Señor Creeves, vuelve a hacer un comentario sobre mí, y reprobará pociones…

— Ejem… lo lamento profesor Snape… los capitanes se dan la mano… y Oliver ¡Suena el silbato! La Snicth está en el aire señores, Todos despegan ¡Así comenzamos la temporada de Quiddicth de este año señores! Recordando a los ganadores del concurso de disfraces ¡Hermione Granger! Preciosa princesa, como en los cuentos de hadas, y ¡Ronald Weasley! Haciéndole gala como príncipe. Todo el mundo se pregunta ¿De donde sacó el disfraz? Rumores comentan, que Harry Potter, le salvó la cabeza de hacer el ridículo como en su cuarto año.

— ¡Colin Creeves!

— Ejem, Ginny toma la Quaffle burla al cazador de Ravenclaw, lanza ¡Y ANOTA SEÑORES¡Diez puntos a favor de Gryffindor! Harry Potter, parece que ha visto la Snicth¿Será que la señorita Chang utilizará sus encantos como en partidos pasados? Puedo decir que esta vez debería pensarlo dos veces, ya que según rumores dicen que Harry Potter, tiene novio, como lo oyen, un joven Slytherin de sexto año, llamado Anthony Hurtado, que fue la pareja del _Golden Boy_, en el baile¡¿Será que por fin han conquistado el corazón de nuestro noble Gryffindor! —Harry pasó por la gradas de los profesores con la mirada gélida.

— Creeves, no lo repito, sigues haciendo ese tipo de comentarios, y vas a tener serios problemas —Y siguió de largo.

— Ejem… —Carraspeó un poco asustado—. Y Ravenclaw aventaja a Gryffindor, por diez puntos…

5

Harry salía de las duchas, encima flotaba una nube de vapor, se estaba secando las ojeras, Ron, salió de las duchas con el jabón en las manos, y más pálido que la naftalina.

— ¡UNA ARAÑA¡¡¡UNA ARAAAAAAAÑA!

— Por Merlín Ron… —Dijo Harry, asomándose a la ducha dándole la espalda al pelirrojo mirando dentro, había una pequeña araña zancudo, flotando por medio del hilo casi invisible que salía de su cuerpo, el menor de los Weasley afinó bien la vista luego del susto, y vio una mancha negra, por segunda vez en la espalda del moreno, pero, no pudo detallar más por que se colocó la toalla en la espalda estirándola y volviéndose molesto.

— ¿Estás mojando todo el piso por ese microbio?

— ¡Es una araña!

— Joder Ron, anda a terminar de bañarte y deja de lloriquear… —Le dijo duramente el moreno, mientras que todos los demás se partían de la risa.

6

— Hola Tom —Le saludó Harry abrazándole por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla como siempre hacía.

— ¿Feliz de haber ganado el partido?

— Mucho… aunque, fue demasiado fácil, sin Draco, aunque normalmente hacía trampa, no le veo el reto de jugar Quiddicth… —El Lord le dio un beso en la boca, y así fueron hasta que…

— Potter… —Le interrumpió el profesor Snape.

— "Joder, hasta los domingos el hombre tiene que interrumpir" —Dijo bajándose de la espalda de Tom.

— Cinco puntos menos por andar haciendo espectáculos indebidos en medio de un pasillo público, además con niños.

— "Te juro que lo mato" —Harry escuchó ese particular pensamientos, y lo agarró.

— ¿Algo más o solamente quiere in concordar el día?

— Tengo algo que comentarle… —El ojiverde reviró la vista—. Sin su novio.

— ¡Profesor Snape¡Es domingo¿No sé puede esperar hasta mañana que tengo clases con usted? —Expresó molesto.

— Otros cinco puntos menos, Potter. Vuelve a hablar y serán veinte —El moreno lo miró de forma asesina.

— Severus —Llamó el director alegremente.

— Señor —Masculló el pocionista.

— Que bueno que te encuentro, necesito discutir unos asuntos del ministerio contigo…

— ¿No puede esperar?

— Si pudieran esperar Severus, no te vendría a buscar yo mismo, y ya la reunión está hecha, a por cierto¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! —El director le empezó a jalar.

— Potter aún tengo que hablar con usted.

— Severus, te voy a quitar la autoridad de dar o quitar puntos, estás siendo demasiado caprichoso —Se escuchó a lo lejos—. El besarse no es un acto indebido, hasta hacen una linda pareja —A esto el ojiverde abrió la boca y el Lord estaba algo pasmado—. ¿No te parece¡Por fin Harry tiene pareja! No, Severus, no gruñas… te pareces al difunto Sirius cada vez que haces eso.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a compararme con el pulgoso? —Se escuchó el grito que muchos alumnos salieron corriendo.

— No se a donde iremos a parar… enserio —Le dijo Harry aún algo traumado—. En fin —Dijo rascándose la cabeza confundido—. Tom, le dije a Remus que hoy iría a hablar con él… —Le dijo arreglándole la corbata que tenía—. ¿Te molesta si te dejo sólo?

— Tranquilo Harry, me las puedo arreglar un día sin ti —Le respondió Tom soltándose un poco el nudo ¿Qué quería Harry¿Ahorcarlo? Este se le echó encima besándolo, cuando escuchó el flash de una cámara, se volteó—.

— ¡Colin Creeves! —Gritó Harry—. ¡Dame esa maldita cámara! —Le dijo dándole alcance antes que pudiera escapar, y le quitó el bendito aparato. Abrió la cámara velando el rollo y lo quitó, y lo dejó seguro en su bolsillo, cerró la cámara con cuidado, y con una mirada gélida, le devolvió la cámara—. Escucha Colin, eres mi amigo, pero, sigues haciendo todo esto, y se me va olvidar que vamos los dos en Gryffindor, y te maldeciré, aparte que a Anthony no le agradas mucho, no lo provoques —Dijo suave pero firme. El joven salió corriendo, el moreno sacó el rollo lo apretó un poco y un _plof_, junto con unas llamas las cuales surgieron de la mano, se convirtió en polvo—. Lamento esto… la próxima vez no saldrá ileso.

— No habrá próxima vez…

— No cometas una tontería, ahora me tengo que ir… no valla a ser que pase otra cosa.

7

— Lamento la tardanza, Remus, pero, tuve contratiempos en la venida —Se disculpó el moreno entrando, encontró a Nichol sentado en una mesa comiendo chocolate.

— ¡Hola Harry pasa! Remus anda buscando más chocolates, es que ya nos comimos todo lo que había suelto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Tengo 16 años sin ver a Remus ¿Cómo que, que hago aquí¡Lo mismo que tú! Y que jamás me cansaré de comer los chocolates que hace Remus —Dijo cual niño mordiendo otro poco de chocolate—. ¿Quieres?

— Eh, no gracias, Nico —Denegó sentándose.

— Buenas tardes Harry.

— ¡Hola Remsie¿Ahora si podemos hablar?

— Sí, porque ayer con la confusión de palabras era imposible.

— ¿Y que viniste a ser a Hogwarts?

— Mañana se los dirá Nichol en su clase de Defensas.

— Pero.

— Mañana, Harry, mañana —Le dijo Remus.

— Okay mañana. ¿Y que has hecho?

— Yo no mucho, pero, parece que tú sí¿Cómo va eso del noviazgo con Hurtado?

— Estúpido Creeves… —Masculló sacando una sonrisa oscura de su tío.

8

— ¡Cállense ya! —Gritó Nichol lanzando chispas y explosiones al aire, todo el mundo enmudeció—. ¿Qué no se pueden mantener callados? En fin, hoy tengo unas noticias que darles, pero, primero a la clase. Hoy, hablaremos sobre, los hechizos que controlan el elemento de hielo, no sé que tiene que ver esto con las artes oscuras, pero, nosotros tenemos que hacer lo que dicta el ministerio. ¿Quién sabe para que sirven estos conjuros? Hermi, puedes responder —Dijo antes que levantara la mano.

— Para vencer a un Elemental de Fuego o a uno de Agua.

— Caliente, caliente, pero, tu respuesta es errónea, ciertamente, podrías utilizar estos conjuros para darte una pequeña ventaja sobre los elementales, aunque, cinco puntos, porque es lo que sale en el libro de texto —Todo el mundo soltó una risita—. Créeme que yo me quedé sin cabello en la universidad, por enfrentarme al profesor, que era un Elemental de Fuego, y no dijo nada acerca de este pequeño mito… ¿Alguien más quiere probar suerte? —Harry levantó la mano—. Dime Harry.

— Sirve, para dos cosas, la primera, es el mejor _Petrificus Total_, que existe, siempre y cuando quieras matar a la personas, puesto que no hay _Finite Incantem_, que valga. La segunda es en la Medimagia, es para conservar los cuerpos hasta que venga un especialista y pueda atenderlos, se enseña tanto en la carrera de Aurología como en la de Medimagia… esto lo copiaron los muggles, luego del altercado con Hitler, ya que inventaron una cámara que puede congelar a las personas inmovilizando las funciones vitales del cuerpo.

— Veinte puntos, una pulcra y puntualizada definición. ¿Cuál es el hechizo¿Alguien lo sabe? —Anthony levantó la mano, cosa que sucedía por primera vez en todo el año—. ¿Anthony?

— El _Perpetuus Gelu _—Todo el mundo lo miró—. Hay una variante, que es el _Perpetuus Gelu eis… _

— Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Ese es el hechizo que todo auror o sanador, tiene que aprender para poder hacer una maestría, sino se aprende, no se pasa, es como el examen final… ahora, debemos darle las gracias a Voldemort —Exaltación general—. ¿Aún siguen con lo mismo? Es sorprendente… en fin, el fue quien descubrió que agregándole el Eis, se podía lograr una congelación parcial, es decir solamente la parte deseada, esto salvó muchas vidas, luego de sus tesis. Quiten esa cara de terror, Voldemort —Otra vez estremecimiento general—. Es uno de los mejores sanadores existentes en el mundo mágico —El cuchicheo empezó de nuevo—. Siguen hablando y empezaré a lanzar maldiciones a los que vea en las andanzas —Todo el mundo calló de inmediato.

— ¿No se supone que los sanadores ayudan? —Preguntó un Ravenclaw choqueado con la noticia.

— Hay que tener en cuenta que Quien-tu-sabes, no siempre fue malo —Dijo Hermione objetivamente—. Según muchos pensadores tanto muggles como magos, que piensan que la forma de comportamiento es algo aprendido…

— Es netamente imposible que de Sanador haya terminado siendo el mago tenebroso más temido de todas las eras —Expresó aterrado un Hupplepuff. Anthony sonrió, a él le encantaba crear ese tipo de discordias.

— No vamos a caer en ese tipo de divagaciones ahora, para ello tenemos una clase completa dedicada a Lord Voldemort —Estremecimiento general al pronunciar esas dos palabras.

— ¡Preguntémosle a Potter para salir de la duda! —Sugirió un Gryffindor de buena voluntad. Harry se volteó mirándole malamente—. Fue solamente una sugerencia, lo lamento.

— ¡Sí¡Preguntémosle a Potter! —Secundó otro Hupplepuff.

— ¿Qué les hace pensar que Harry tendría esas respuestas? Me parece absurdo.

— ¿No dijo Rita Skeeter el año pasado que ellos dos compartían una conexión? —Preguntó un Slytherin.

— Norwich, abre la boca otra vez y vamos a tener problemas —Le amenazó Draco, y el chico se sentó asustado de que el príncipe Slytherin le amenazara de esa manera.

— ¡Cierto el artículo de Skeeter! —Empezaron a comentar de nuevo. Harry se levantó.

— Creo que yo desmentí absolutamente todo lo que ese ridículo artículo decía.

— Harry, siéntate —El moreno obedeció sin rechistar—. ¡A callar todo el mundo¡Al próximo que hable le lanzo un Cruciactus! —Todo el mundo se calló.

— ¡Pero señor! Que Potter responda ¿Qué tiene de malo? Potter ¿Es cierto que tienes una conexión con el señor oscuro?

— "Imbécil, soy su novio y lo tienes al lado" —Pensó empezando a perder la paciencia.

— ¿Tienes miedo de responder Potter? —Lanzó un Slytherin, el cual también le tocó ser amenazado por Draco, y se calló de inmediato, temiendo represarías por parte del hijo de uno de los Ángeles de la muerte del Lord oscuro.

— ¡A lo mejor Potter quiere destruir al Lord oscuro para tomar el su lugar! —Lanzó otro alumno.

— ¡Vuelve a repetir eso¡Idiota! —Le dijo Harry levantándose ya había perdido la paciencia.

— ¿Entonces como sobreviviste a la maldición asesina cuando tenías un año? —Todo el mundo empezó a criticar y a señalar a Potter, que lo que estaban diciendo tenía mucha coherencia.

— Harry siéntate… —Le dijo Nichol haciendo presión en el hombro para sentarlo—. _Crucio_ —Conjuró el profesor, y el rayo rojo cruzó el salón estrellándose en la pared, todo el mundo se quedó quietecito.

— ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Están calumniando a un compañero, y eso es un delito peor que el de asesinato…

— ¡Ahora va a defender a Potter? —Preguntó un Hupplepuff—. ¡Usted es su tío! —El rubio presionó más al ojiverde para evitar que se levantara y maldijera a otro que se atreviera a hablar.

— Cinco puntos menos a Hupplepuff, por tratar de calumniar a un profesor…

— ¡Que responda y que se acabe! —Dijo un Slytherin, el cual el rubio jaló de la túnica sentándole.

— ¿Qué te importa lo que esconda Potter si tu mismo estás a punto de ser marcado¡Idiota! —El Slytherin se sentó abochornado.

— ¡Al menos que tenga algo que está escondiendo!

— ¡Basta! —Dijo Hermione subiéndose al pupitre, con la respiración acelerada—. ¡Ustedes no tienen derecho a juzgarlo¡Ustedes no saben que si no fuera por Harry Hogwarts lo más seguro es que estuviera cerrado¡Pero es tan fácil solamente señalar¿Qué crees que es agradable todos los días tener que pensar que alguien puede llegar por la espalda y matarte ¡Por el simplemente de haber nacido¡Ya los quisiera ver a cada uno de ustedes en esa situación¿Por qué el querría convertirse en otro _Dark Lord_? —Escupiendo esas últimas palabras—. ¿Por qué convertirte en algo que mató a tu familia y luego ¡va por ti¿Qué importa si en un artículo de una estúpida que es mentirosa, dice que Harry sabe hablar Parsel o que tienes una conexión con V… vol… con quien-tu-sabes¡Eso no lo define¡No importa que tan incriminadotas puedan ser las pruebas¿¡Cómo puedes saber que Skeeter no es una mortífago¡Deberían estarle agradecidos! El la mayoría de los años queda en coma tres o cuatro días luego de un enfrentamiento con ese horrible ser… —Dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Hermione, ya basta…

— ¡No¡Ustedes jamás lo han visto llorar! O cuando en cuarto todo el mundo empezó con lo de las chapas no se imaginaron que estaba en peligro de muerte… ¡Todo por su maldita diversión! Creo que Harry aquí ha ayudado a muchas personas, y siempre tiene una palabra de aliento para quien esté decaído como para que…

— ¡Maldición Hermione¡Ya! Gracias por ayudar, pero, por esta gente no vale la pena explicaciones. ¡Escuchen bien todos ustedes porque no lo voy a repetir! —Dijo sentando a Hermione y calmándola, su mirada era igual a la del Lord oscuro cuando estaba molesto—. Es cierto que yo tengo una conexión que me une a Voldemort, ciertamente, hablo parsel, y muchas de las cosas que dijo Rita Skeeter, son ciertas —Todo el mundo empezó a cuchichear—. ¡Que se callen eh dicho! —Una ola de poder recorrió el salón asustando a todo el mundo—. Primero¡Rita Skeeter es una maldita mortífago! Segundo, si yo quisiera ser un mortífago no hubiese arriesgado mi vida en los últimos cinco años, luego de los puntos aclarados, creo que, mí **tío **tiene que hacer unos anuncios antes que se termine la clase. Esto sale de aquí y juro que los maleficios que tendrán encima no serán agradables, dado que soy el Golden Boy, tengo el beneficio de no ir a Azkaban, advertidos quedan…

— Espero que no se repita, si no será informado de esto a su jefe de casa y quedarán en detención hasta nuevo aviso, gracias por el aclaratorio Harry, ahora, hablando de temas más importante que estas banalidades. En diciembre, específicamente el dos de dicho mes, será su prueba final, es un tanto diferente, puesto que no hay examen teórico, si no que se enfrentarán a un profesor perteneciente al Staff de Hogwarts, elegido al azar. Esta prueba será aplicada solamente a los de sexto y séptimo año. Los profesores que participarán son: Fliwick, Mcgonagall, Sinistra, Vector, Dumbledore, Snape y por supuesto, yo… vendrá un Inefable a evaluarlos, la idea era que se enfrentaran a los Inefables, pero, están demasiado ocupados con el problema de la guerra como para venir a medir los conocimientos de chiquillos inmaduros como ustedes —Todo el mundo estaba en silencio y con la mirada baja, la culpa se cernía sobre sus cuerpos, luego de las palabras de Harry y Hermione—. Así que se enfrentarán a sus profesores, los cuales tendrán vedada la conciencia, es decir tomaran una poción que les inhibirá el poder reconocerlos como sus aliados, amigos o conocidos. Les recomiendo que estudien…

— Pero, señor… —Expresó Hermione un poco cohibida.

— Dime Herm.

— Ehh, bueno, es que ¿No es algo injusto? Nos llevan la ventaja…

— Por eso les digo que estudien.

— ¿Cómo se evaluará?

— Si estás preguntando a que en algún momento desean retirarse lo pueden hacer y su nota se sacará a base de su esfuerzo y conocimiento claro que quien gana tiene 20 inmediatamente… ya me va a sonar el timbre, el 31 de noviembre se elegirá su contrincante, y tendrán dos días para ponerse al tanto de sus habilidades y sus deficiencias —El timbre sonó—. Largo todos de aquí… —Suerte que era la hora del almuerzo—. Herm… te recomiendo que vallas a la enfermería, por un tranquilizante… Ron, acompáñala. Eso fue bastante arriesgado Harry.

— ¿Qué importa? —Le dijo mirando a la ventana.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Draco acercándose.

— ¡Perfectamente¡No se preocupen por eso! Estoy acostumbrado… no es la primera vez que sacan cosas así.

— Enserio, no sé como le haces para que me sienta el ser más miserable del mundo… —Todos voltearon al ver a Lord Voldemort propiamente dicho recostado en el pupitre, y mirando a las ventanas.

— Tom, no te preocupes por eso… lo que no entiendo es porque hablan sin saber ¡Si quieren tener tema de conversación! Hablen de Lilians Evans de Potter… ella fue la que me convirtió en una leyenda, por ella, pudo rebotar el Avada… yo no tengo nada de especial… ¡No entiendo¡Yo lo menos que hago es hacer mal!

— _Tranquillus dulcedo _—Dijo el Lord apuntando con su varita a Harry induciéndolo a un estado alfa—. Mejor esto, que tenerlo histérico y con su magia amenazando las paredes de Hogwarts.

— Vallan a almorzar, yo lo cuidaré, ustedes eran mi última clase.

— ¿Seguro? —Dijo el Lord preocupado, volviendo a ser Anthony.

— Tranquilo. Está exento de todas sus clases, digan que Harry está algo indispuesto.

— Vamos Draco —Le jaló el Lord, porque el joven rubio estaba pasmado viendo a Harry… sin vida… sus ojos estaban perdidos en el tiempo y en el espacio, eso evocó muchas cosas, aparte de la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo más que induciéndolo a un estado menor a la Imperius—. Camina, él estará bien, seguro que si estuviera bien y te pusieras así, te estaría riñendo… además, tienes una máscara que proteger por su propia seguridad… para despertarlo solamente llámalo tres veces por su nombre si tocarlo —Expresó eso último saliendo de allí con un choqueado rubio.

9

— Préstenme atención por favor —Exclamó un hombre de cabellos negros con canas, de porte fuerte, de piel despigmentada, y una túnica negra, que hacían juego con unos penetrantes ojos negros—. Soy, Isaac Kinderson. Voy a hacer el juez del duelo de su último examen de defensas… en esta caja —Dijo señalando un contenedor de cristal cuadrada con una pequeño orificio, tenía muchos papeles doblados dentro—. Como ya les habrá explicado su profesor, tienen que mantener un duelo con alguno de sus profesores, son cinco minutos por alumnos, aquel que dure los cinco minutos, o gane antes, tendrá la máxima calificación. Nadie puede decirse sus contrincantes antes del día. Tendrán dos días de preparación extras, para saber las habilidades y debilidades de su contrincante, al igual que los profesores. Los iré llamando por orden de lista.

— Espero que no hayas hecho una de tus predicciones locas…

— Lancé las cartas… —Le respondió Harry—. Pero, lo menos que hice fue ver quien era mi contrincante, aunque, me advirtieron que tuviera cuidado con mi mente… y lo repetían constantemente, no relegues tu mente, ese era el único mensaje que me llegaba… ¿Qué significa? Ando en eso…

— Con cuidado Harry.

— ¡Ando con cuidado!

— ¡Anthony Hurtado! —Llamaron, el chico se fue de su lado, agarró el papel, y lo abrió, el nombre que vio en el papel lo puso libido¿Cómo fue que sacó exactamente ese maldito papelito?

— Hurtado ¿sucede algo?

— Para nada señor —Y salió de allí.

— Draco Malfoy —El rubio sacó un papel, y se rascó la cabeza antes de salir de allí confundido.

— Harry Potter —Dijo Isaac con curiosidad, mirando al joven que se había levantado, metió la mano, cuando abrió el papel por poco y no se desmaya, la advertencia, le vino más clara que nunca ¿Qué era tan idiota? Salió de allí mientras el papel se volvía cenizas, por medio del fuego creciente en su mano, corrió a instalarse en un puesto en la biblioteca por dos días enteros. Había estudiado todo el mes, cuando tenía tiempo, porque con todo lo que tenía encima, no era mucho lo que podía clavarse en la biblioteca como un poseso encantamientos, maleficios y contra maldiciones, para sobrevivir en el estrado con un profesor, no era que no pudiera, pues el sabía suficiente magia negra para derrotarlos… pero, allí estaba el problema, Harry Potter no podía manchar su nombre dejándose ver haciendo magia oscura, tampoco podría usar la ancestral ¡Qué niño de dieciséis sabía usar una magia extinta? Y ahora le salían con aquello que los profesores iban a tener la conciencia vedada¿No se lo querían poner un poquito más difícil?

Se sentó limpiándose las manos del papel quemado, luego de haber buscado cinco libros, para empezar, todos tenían que ver con el duelo, ya se las ingeniaría para vencer a su contrincante, en menos de cinco minutos sin tener que utilizar mucha magia de por medio, cogió el primero "_Duelo: Cánones y normativa_", pero, primero, era averiguar que era lo que tenía permitido y que no, puesto que Tom no le había enseñado mucha regla que digamos, mientras le ganara todo estaba bien, no importaba si para ello tenías que jugar con la gravedad, que era algo severamente penalizado en el Duelo profesional, hasta era posible una descalificación.

Sintió como Nagini se enrollaba en su pierna y subía, hasta perderse en su túnica, jamás descubriría como le hacía para que nunca lo descubrieran cuando pasaba, siendo tan grande, aunque poco llamativa, ya que su color negro, fácilmente podía confundirse con las sombras, era agradable su compañía aunque, con el frío que hacía no era agradable tenerla enroscada, la serpiente apretó el agarre al leer eso en su mente, dejando a Harry en un momentáneo _knock out._

10

— _Sonorus_ ¡Ya es hora! —Dijo el Inefable cerrando las puertas del gran comedor—. Todos los contrincantes debían estar aquí hace una hora, pasaré la lista, y el que no esté queda descalificado. ¿Anna Abbot? —Empezó con la lista, así hasta llegar a Blaise Zabini, asistencia completa, cada persona más pálida que la otra, repitiendo los encantamientos en voz baja, otras pegadas a la silla con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, o como Neville, que había optado por desmayarse o como Harry que miraba fijamente a todos lados sin poder contenerse—. Bien, el profesor que abrirá será nada más y nada menos, que el Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Por favor, el primer contrincante del director en el papel decía un número luego del nombre, acérquese y suba a la plataforma de Duelo…

**TBC…**

**Supongo que querrán mi cabeza por lo tanto que lo he hecho esperar (si es que alguien espera O.o), pero, aquí está la actualización de LO, no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar y lo más seguro es que no sea pronto, sin embargo, dentro de muy poco tiempo salgo de vacaciones y lo más seguro es que pueda actualizar aunque no prometo nada. **

**De verdad lamento la tardanza, y disculpen las estupideces que se dicen en este Famdom, pero, no ha sido uno de los mejores capítulos, más tampoco lo coloco en los peores (ha habido indecencias peores que ésta) así que, sin mucho más preambulos a sapiencias que nadie lee estas notas; nos vemos en la lejana actualización. **

**Atte. Liuny. **


	17. Duel

**Lazos oscuros**

**Capítulo Sep décimo**: _Duel_.

**Advertencias**: Slash, Tom x Harry, OoC Out of character.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nadie aparecía, hasta que se escucharon unos pasos, en el silencio total, si no fuera porque Draco estaba al lado de Harry, este hubiera ido corriendo a detener el duelo en ese preciso instante.

Anthony Hurtado mejor conocido como Tom Riddle, subía a la plataforma de duelo con la varita en su mano sostenida fuertemente, el destino había sido demasiado caprichoso, extremadamente caprichoso, si hubiera sabido que esto iba a terminar así, hubiera utilizado su magia para sacar al profesor que el quisiera, no que le iba a tocar Albus Dumbledore, de todos los millones de papeles que allí había…

Vio a los ojos azules que tanto lo perturbaban y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, estos tenían una fina tela blanca que cubría el iris y la pupila, dando a entender que estaba con los efectos de la poción. Sintió lo que no sentía hace cuarenta o más años… temor en su más puro estado, el viejo olfateó el ambiente y sonrió oscuramente, Tom iba a dar un paso hacía atrás.

— ¡Reverencien! —Dijo el Inefable—. Recuerden que si quieren retirarse lancen luces rojas, y los aurores postrados acudirán en su ayuda ¡comiencen!

— _¡Stupefy!_ —Lanzó de una buena vez no podía evidenciarse, el recordaría todo, solamente que ahora no tenía conciencia, pero…

— ¡_Impedimenta¡Expelliarmus¡Tempos intannius!_ —Todos estos hechizos sacaron al Slytherin de sus cavilaciones.

— ¡Eh! _¡Impedimenta¡Fades impello!_ —Gritó cuando sintió que el segundo hechizo de ataque de Dumbledore quería traspasar su barrera.

— ¡Estos es de locos! —Dijo el moreno aún siendo sostenido por Draco.

— Vamos, nada haces con pararte, sólo ¡Complicarías más las cosas!

— _Sica Ignis _—Invocó el Anciano, y millones de cuchillos de fuego fueron expelidos de la varita de este.

— _¡Protego!_

— _Sica Ignis_ —Volvió a repetir, acercándose peligrosamente.

— _Levitas Aquarem _—Fue lo único que pudo hacer para que con cuchillos de agua se estrellaran mutuamente, creando vapor aprovechando esto, corrió un poco hacia delante, y se deslizo por debajo de las piernas del mayor levantándose con mucha facilidad, para perder el control con otras agujas en su dirección ¡El maldito viejo había leído sus movimiento?—. _¡Protego!_ —Se volteó cabreado—. _¡Luminis fibula!_ —Pero el rayo de luz negra, lo absorbió con la mano, desvaneciendo el ataque, ahora recordaba, quien era Dumbledore… y porque estaba donde estaba "_Los años nos dan experiencia_" Se recordó diciéndole a Harry.

— Eres tan predecible _Tommy_ querido —Le dijo con una sonrisa macabra en la boca, esto lo hizo entrar en pánico.

— _¡Serpensortia!_ —Gritó y muchas serpiente fueron lanzadas a Albus el cual sonrió.

— ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te enseñé en Transformaciones? —Preguntó tranquilamente, mientras las serpientes caían como palos de madera.

— ¡Cállese! _¡Ictus furvus! _—Lanzó y una ventisca negra salió de su varita, y atravesó el cuerpo del cabellos canosos, sin hacerle una pizca de daño¡Eso debía haberlo matado! Ya no coaccionaba.

— No has cambiado nada… la edad Tom, deberías saber que mi edad es demasiado avanzada para morir con semejante truco… —Faltaban dos minutos para que se acabara aquello—. Ciertamente, faltan dos minutos…

— ¡Deje de leer mis pensamientos viejo enclenque! —Por suerte nadie podía oír lo que decían, puesto que todo estaba rodeado por un campo insonoro.

— ¿Te sientes vulnerable¿Es algo que no sentías desde que Harry logró entrar a tu mente? Me sorprende que hayan terminado juntos… ¿De que lo quieres proteger? —Dijo sonriendo macabramente—. _Maxima Argum Ensis _—Convocó como queriendo acabar con el asunto de una vez, una espada de oro apareció—. Abyss —Dijo severamente, Tom no puedo reaccionar a tiempo y fue arrastrado al piso, y quedó pegado a él, ahora era voluntad contra voluntad, mientras que Draco tenía que ejercer cada vez más fuerzas para sostener al moreno—. No has aprendido nada… en estos cuarenta y cinco años que tenemos sin vernos… aún sigues siendo el mismo niño de diecisiete años… —El ojiverde empezó a escuchar voces gritándole en su cabeza sin sentido, sangre, muerte y desolación, fue lo último que sintió antes de caer en una semi-oscuridad, la cual ya no soportaba—. Harry está sufriendo, aún mucho más que tú, muchacho ¿Por qué fuiste tan tonto? —Clavó la espada pero, aún seguía siendo el Lord, logrando mover la cabeza haciendo que la espada se enterrara en el piso haciéndole un corte superficial sin embargo, igual sangró. El anciano se agachó¿El vedado había desaparecido¿¡El hombre estaba actuando despiadado sin los efectos de la poción¿O serían imaginaciones suyas? Cerró los ojos fuertemente, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, demasiadas lágrimas derramadas. ¡El maldito asesino de Ralph!

Falta de aire… aire, era lo único que lograba pensar, mientras el hechizo de Dumbledore empujaba su estomago hacia dentro. Sacó la espada del piso, el golpe final llegaría, ya era la hora.

— Sabes que no te puedo matar… no me servirías, aún tengo algo tuyo¿Quisieras que te lo regresara, cierto?

— ¡Es usted un hijo de puta! —Le gritó con saña, esto lo que acarreó fue una cachetada por parte del viejo.

— Siempre supe que ni tu madre ni tu padre valían la pena… debí ser más duro contigo, a lo mejor me hubiera evitado tantos problemas, ahora por partida doble con Harry, Él me cae muy bien, no quería que sufriera, especialmente porque su padre y su madre me importaban tanto… —Un suspiro salió de su boca, Tom sintió como era aplastado más al piso por el Abyss…

— _¡Tom estoy aquí! _—Escuchó en su mente. Cerró los ojos. Dos personas conocidas. Lo volvió a abrir con algo de dificultad para ver donde estaba el Heredero de Gryffindor. Se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas rodeados de persona, su cicatriz sangraba mientras lágrimas de dolor se desbordaban de sus ojos, medimagos lo atendían, pero, era imposible, la única manera de que todo aquello pasara, era que él saliera de allí, y aún quedaba un eterno minuto—. _¡Tom sal de allí¡Habías vencido tu único miedo! _—La mujer volvía a gritar en su cabeza desesperada. Antes de que el viejo pudiera clavar la espada en su pecho, consiguió levantarse, zafándose del embrujo, luego de lograr ver complemente a Naignia Slytherin junto a Harry, este sonriendo como siempre enseñándole algo, y la mujer con una risita acompañándole; sin poder respirar aún, rodó la pierna haciendo caer al anciano.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_—Albus Dumbledore quedó sin varita— _Factio_ _Obliviate_ —Lanzo el Slytherin antes que todas las barreras desaparecieran, entró en su mente, y borró los recuerdos importantes, se tiró de la plataforma, agarrándose el cuello, mientras tosía y empezaba a respirar de nuevo¡Tenía que sacar a Harry del estado en el que estaba! Y había llegado a la determinada conclusión: volver a tener a su ángel de la muerte con él¡Necesitaba que Severus volviera! Se levantó. Fue lo más rápido que pudo a donde el joven estaba sentado, temblando; en estos momentos era conciente que él también lo hacía, juntos sus frentes mientras sus ojos se encontraban. La respiración del ojiverde se normalizó y pudo dejar de llorar, pasó un dedo suavemente, limpiando la sangre que caía de la cicatriz—. Lo siento, Harry ¡Cuánto lo siento! —Imploraba abrazándole. El Gryffindor aún estaba en estado de shock—. Perdóname —Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de ser interrumpidos.

— Señor Hurtado, hay que atenderle sus heridas… está demás decir que tiene más que un Sobresaliente en sus notas, eso merece ir a los libros —Le dijo Kinderman levantándole, Voldemort lo único que pensaba era: "Como si eso importara" Sentía la sangre de Harry en su frente, la desagradable sensación de sufrimiento no desaparecía—. Luego de estos penosos cinco minutos de sufrimiento, el siguiente profesor será: Nichol Potter¿Quién es el primer contrincante del profesor? —Draco Malfoy subió al estrado—. ¡Reverencien¡Comiencen! —El mayor de los Potter, no había pronunciado nada cuando ya Draco sintió como si un Expelliarmus lo hubiese alcanzado.

— ¡Vamos Draco! Yo creo que te he enseñado bien¡Y ni se diga de tu papi¿O es que no sabes que no es necesario una varita o tan siquiera pronunciar el hechizo?

— _¡Protejo!_ —Dijo al ver que trataba de hacer lo mismo que al principio. El rayo morado apareció cuando se estrelló contra la barrera conjurada por el estudiante.

— _Bravo, Bravissimo mio principe…_ —Le alabó irónicamente, aplaudiendo—. _¡Furvus impello! _—Dijo _tiernamente_.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Draco desconcertado—. _¡Ventilo Solem! _—Conjuró y la bola negra que venía hacía el fue absorbido por un rayo amarillo muy tenue desapareciendo—. "¡Me atacó con semejante hechizo¡El contra hechizo no lo sabe más que un mortífago o un magíster en Magias! O tener el padre que tengo pero ¿Qué quiere, matarme?" —Más no pudo seguir pensando porque tuvo que correr para evitar a un demonio de fuego que lo quería incinerar allí mismo.

— _Crucio_ —Dijo el profesor de defensas hacia Draco el cual contraatacó muy cansado—.

— _¡Protejo!_

Le había drenado la magia con un solo conjuro en el minuto tres, por fin sonó el pitido, y el ojigris cayó desmayado. No sentía la magia fluir en su cuerpo, era muy molesto como para seguir conciente.

Luego la gente fue pasando y pasando, se podían contar con las manos las personas que habían durado los cinco minutos sin terminar en un estado de coma, o con grandes heridas, especialmente los contrincantes de Albus Dumbledore, el hombre parecía estar descargando toda su furia, causada (inconscientemente por Tom Riddle) en los demás alumnos dejando algunos casi al borde de la muerte, Hermione terminó con dos Cruciactus encima, luego de haber batallado con Fliwick, pero, su nota era tan importante que soportó los cinco minutos luego de echarse a llorar. Con Ron, fue algo demasiado patético para mencionarlo, Snape lo había desarmado en el primer hechizo sin más ni menos, el duelo más corto en el mundo. Neville había quedado en shock linfático, luego de pelear con Nichol. Necesitaron la ayuda del Dark Lord bajo la identidad de Anthony y de Harry, para sacarlo de la inconciencia. Potter cada vez se sentía más mal, pero, Tom había peleado con la persona que más temía… eso era memorable.

Acababa de pasar Parvati, perdiendo en el minuto tres contra la profesora Sinistra.

— ¿Quién es el siguiente contrincante del profesor Snape? —Preguntó Isaac, en ese momento Harry se levantó y se colocó en la plataforma dudando en subir, podía rendirse allí mismo, alegando cualquier cosa, todo el mundo enmudeció. ¡Lo matará¡No Harry no lo hagas! Dijeron muchos… Subió las escaleras, y en un espacio prudente, se colocó en forma de combate. Sentía que algo iba a ir mal, leía fácilmente el desprecio y la ironía en sus ojos ónice, lo destrozaría sin piedad. Riddle estaba demasiado débil como para hacer algo, andaba 'sentado' en una camilla, apartando por segunda vez al medimago que trataba de curarle la herida de la mejilla, lo único que podía hacer era rogar por Harry. No era un secreto para nadie que Severus odiaba a Harry Potter, por reflexión. Usando de excusa un dicho griego "_Los pecados del padre deben ser expiados por el hijo_"—. ¡Reverencien!

— _Impello_ —Exclamó Snape antes de que dijeran comiencen, el Golden boy lo presintió y ni siquiera había quitado la vista de su sitio lanzando el contraataque, y absorbiendo el conjuro con la mano como había hecho Dumbledore anteriormente, el hombre movió un pie, sonriendo. El hechizo que había mandado Harry, le pasó por en frente moviendo suavemente sus cabellos.

— Me sorprende Potter.

— ¡Maldito Mortífago!

— Pobre… ¿Quiere que llame a su mamá? Ah… Cierto, que no tiene…

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —Lanzó Harry pero el hechizo se desvaneció.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer?

— _¡Noir veuve! _—Llamó y un hilo negro con vestigios morados salió de su varita, pero, otra vez fue esquivado, volvió a lanzar, otra vez… ¿Mente¿Qué me quisieron decir con que no relegara mi mente?

— No se distraiga Potter —Dijo poniéndole la varita en el cuello, pero Harry se desvaneció en fuego, y apareció alejado del Pocionista sufriendo de una parálisis cardiaca momentánea—. Debo felicitar al que lo entrenó, logró una obra de arte… supo sacar todo su potencial, e indudablemente resaltar su mayores virtudes.

— _¡Fade! _—Conjuró Harry haciendo que un gran rayo cilíndrico de sesenta centímetros de diámetro se abriera paso desde el piso, pero, Severus ya estaba tras él de nuevo, bajó la cabeza y rodó en una voltereta para evitar el hechizo se levantó teniendo que hacer un puente para que las dagas de hielo pasaran rozando su estomago, rasgando un poco la camisa, y creando unos rosetones, hizo un pase atrás y se volvió a levantar. Guiñó un ojo en señal de dolor, con una mano en el estómago. Tom se iba a levantar en ese momento, pero, el medimago, lo volvió a sentar bruscamente.

— Parece un cisne haciendo todo esos movimientos, pero, supongo que la gimnasia es lo único que ha hecho que no lo descalifiquen… ¿Qué es lo que no quiere que descubran Potter? Dígame, nadie nos puede oír.

— Nadie, solamente usted.

— Cierto… _Crucio_.

— _¡Protejo!_ —Conjuro para evitar la tortura y luego tratando de acabar aquello lo más rápido posible, conjuró—: _¡Ensis Hereditas Deviel! _—Lanzó la varita al techo, mientras esquivaba otra vez los cristales de hielo conjurados por el pocionista, solo que esta ves le lastimaron profundamente el brazo. La vara cayó en el piso convertida en la espada de Godric, sorprendiendo a la mayoría, al no poder ser cachada de out por el moreno el cual tuvo que apretar fuertemente la zona afectada, porque había empezado a sangrar profusamente… si seguía así moriría desangrado. Miró el reloj, tres minutos.

Olvidándose del dolor, agarró la espada, sacándola del piso y la lanzó como un dardo. Aprovechando la poca ventaja que tenía, se apareció tras Severus, pero, antes que se pudiera estabilizar luego de la aparición sintió unos cables sosteniéndole.

— Valla Potter, jamás pensé que usaría métodos tan desesperados… —Le dijo cruelmente. Tenía la espada sostenida con las dos manos. Draco se comía las uñas en su puesto. ¡Joder! Lo que ni su padre había logrado en 16 años, venía el moreno y lo hacía, ponerle los nervios a millón.

El ojiverde seguía sostenido por las enredaderas moradas, aunque trataba frenéticamente de zafarse no lo lograba; moverse un poco era ser oprimido el doble. Sentía dificultades para respirar otra vez, no se había recuperado de la experiencia con Tom/Dumbledore¿No le podían tener un poco de compasión? Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, agarró una gran bocanada de aire, y los volvió a abrir.

— Terminemos con esto de una vez.

— _¡Fulmen refello! _—Recitó con un toque de satisfacción en la voz. Cuando en el hechizo dio en Harry, un alarido resonó rebotando en las paredes. Era la primera vez que el Slytherin sentía la conexión de esa manera. El cráneo le era comprimido sin piedad ni compasión ocasionando que cayera de nuevo en el piso, jadeando. Apretó los ojos fuertemente, mordiéndose los labios para evitar soltar, media palabra, no podía llegar tan bajo…

— _¡Urrain __màthair! _—Gritó desesperado en celta, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, no sabía que hacer, trataba de lograr vencerlo con conjuros normales, pero, ya no quería sentir como sus huesos se iban rompiendo uno a uno, volviéndose trizas y su sangre tratando de salir por sus oídos, nariz o la misma boca. De repente, las enredaderas que sostenían al chico desaparecieron, todas las velas se apagaron, los truenos resonaron a las afueras del recinto. Severus salió expelido quedando estampado en la pared imaginaria.

Cayó al suelo en un golpe seco, empezando a vomitar todo lo que había comido y lo que no, mezclado con sangre. Las gotas de sudor perladas bajaban por su rostro. Se sentía demasiado mal. Su vista hacía fallos irregulares hasta que su conciencia fue tiñéndose de negro, no supo más del mundo de los vivos…

1

Abrió los ojos lentamente estos escocían y ardían. Volteó la cabeza con pesadez, allí estaba Tom con la mayor cara de preocupación que los rictus humanos podía crear con una mano en la boca, como sosteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¡Gracias a Dios que despertaste! —Soltó atrayendo la atención de todos los demás.

— ¿Tom?

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Cómo si un gigante me hubiera pisoteado hasta quedar satisfecho, es una buena analogía?

— Bobito… —Le consoló tiernamente pasando suavemente una mano por sus cabellos.

— ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

— Un día…

— Señor Potter, dispense lo que hice, pero, la verdad que cuando pude recordar todo tenía dos costillas rotas —Dijo rápidamente Severus interrumpiendo a Tom—. Buena expelida… —Se trató de disculpar sin mucho éxito. No pudo seguir ya que fue substituido por Albus Dumbledore.

— Harry, mi muchacho ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó el anciano, habiendo dejado atrás toda aquella crueldad que lo caracterizó en el duelo, haciendo que Tom se revolcara en su ira interna teniendo que meterse la lengua en el culo para evitar cometer una estupidez.

— Queriendo salir de aquí…

— ¡A no! Eso si que no —Empezó histéricamente la enfermera—. ¡Todo el mundo largo de aquí! Necesito revisar al señor Potter, y luego mucho descanso ¡No quiero a nadie! Ni siquiera a usted Hurtado, así que largo…

— ¿Cuándo podré salir? —Preguntó derrotado.

— Cuando yo considere que no se desmayará a la mitad de algún pasillo.

— No me voy… —Dijo sentándose, pero, antes de terminar con la frase, volvió a caer desmayado.

— Ajá, claro señor Potter —Dijo empezando a revisarlo.

2

Tom daba vueltas como un león, en este caso, una serpiente enjaulada mientras Draco pasaba la mirada de aquí allá, según iba su padrino.

— Ummm… Señor… —Interrumpió el rubio tímidamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Pues, me está empezando a marear… y Harry está en manos competentes, ha estado más veces en la enfermería que todo Hogwarts junto y aún está de una pieza.

— Si la última vez llamé a Edipo para que curara a Harry fue porque no me pareció conveniente curarlo yo ¡Pero este no es el caso!

— Sí, eso supuse, pero en estos momentos es menos conveniente —Trató de hacerle entender el joven Malfoy—. Ahora, lo que no entiendo, es ¿Qué hizo papá para dejarlo en ese estado?

— Severus ni hizo nada, fui yo…

— ¿Perdón¿Cómo que usted? En todo caso el daño lo causó Dumbledore…

— Yo debí haber prevenido todo aquello. Se supone que debo velar por su salud y bienestar, no dejarlo en shock por mis actos.

— Está siendo injusto con usted mismo. Nadie podía determinar algo así… si los dementores no lo mataron, nada lo hará —Le dijo tratando de animarlo, recibiendo una mirada de soslayo por parte del Lord, logrando que la imagen se volviera más bizarra aún, en definitiva le había quitado las ganas de seguir haciendo lo que normalmente a Harry le correspondía.

3

— Harry ¿Cuándo sales de aquí? —Preguntó la prefecta de Gryffindor, a su lado, mientras veía a su amigo, ya sin tantas orejas y un poco más repuesto.

— Se suponía que hoy.

— Exacto señor Potter, hoy va a salir de la enfermería, pero, descanse, recibir un hechizo de ese calibre no es fácil al momento de la recuperación, pero, retenerlo aquí más tiempo se me va tornar imposible.

— Hola Harry.

— ¡Tom! —Exclamó el moreno sintiéndose renovado, hace dos días que no lo veía. Ron lo miró malamente, mientras Hermione le agarró de la mano para evitar que se lanzara contra Hurtado.

— Es su novio Ron —Le masculló por entre los dientes—. Es inevitable. Imagina que él se pusiera así cada vez que me tocaras…

— Grrr…

— Exacto.

— Señor Hurtado, le recomiendo que lo cuide bien, tiende a ser propenso…

— Ni me lo jure, no se preocupe estará bien —Respondió sin dejarla terminar, y ayudándole a levantarse, cuando se fueron, los otros dos del trío de oro, siguieron también a los otros dos.

— Ahora no sé si hice bien dejarte regresar.

— Estoy bien, no me voy a morir.

— Sí, llevo escuchando lo mismo desde que estás postrado en la enfermería por parte de Draco. ¿No tientes tu suerte, quieres¿Qué hacías lanzando un conjuro así¡Aún no dominas esa magia¿Qué te dije¿O es que no has prestado atención a todo lo que te he tratado de enseñar?

— ¡Riddle¿Deja de regañarme, si? —Le soltó exasperado. Los dos prefectos de Gryffindor se miraron confundidos—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

— La puta nota no era tan importante… podías haber dicho dos palabras "me retiro"

— Al pasado, pasado ¿Vale? No me sermonees.

— No te estoy sermoneando, Potter…

— Si claro, lo puedo dilucidar claramente.

— Harry, escucha.

— No voy a escuchar nada Tom, no me voy a quebrar.

— Oh Merlín, hasta que por fin sales de la enfermería, ya me iba a colar por la noche a la lanzarte el contra maleficio —Dijo Nichol apareciendo.

— ¿Tú también?

— No estás capacitado para realizar tal hechizo, no aún, pusiste en riesgo, tu vida, energía y vitalidad, por una tontería.

— ¡No era una tontería! Severus me estaba triturando los huesos.

— Podía haberte retirado.

— ¿Quién los entiende?

— En los enfrentamientos nosotros no te íbamos a matar, y Severus no tenía su control normal, él sin dudar te hubiera lanzado el _Avada… _—El moreno se tapó los oídos y se fue de allí rápidamente. El Lord se volteó, y encontró a Hermione y a Ron allí, parado estupefactos.

— Lo que me faltaba… —Masculló el Lord molesto—. _Obliviate _—Lanzó sin contemplaciones largándose de allí, seguido por Nichol. Ya abría tiempo de hablar con Harry, por ahora tenía otras cosas, no tan importantes, aunque debería, que hacer.

4

Se sumergió en el agua lentamente, tratando de adaptarse a la alta temperatura, el humo se condensaba en el aire, sus músculos se tensaron, para luego irse relajando poco a poco. Miró la pared vacía que había al otro lado, lo único que detenía su campo de visión eran los azulejos de color verde oscuro con detalles dorados que decoraban el baño. Cada movimiento era convertido en eco, creando pequeñas ondas en el agua. Se recostó en la orilla de la tina, y miró el techo blanco inmaculado.

Sus mejillas estaban rosadas debido al calor que hacía en las cuatro paredes a las que se había sometido por los momentos. Abrió los ojos, en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en el conjuro que había lanzado; y eso que hacía eso ya una semana. Le preocupaba la colateralidad de éste, pero, no lograba recordar ninguno de ellos. Necesitaba los libros para recordar, para su mala suerte estos se habían quedado en su cuarto, traerlos a Hogwarts, aparte de un peso innecesario, sería también un riesgo que, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a correr. Tampoco es que anunciara cataclismo, sin embargo, Severus que había recibido el impacto, le podían suceder muchas cosas.

Se sentó con las piernas semi-abiertas mientras apoyaba su codo cerca de la rodilla, y luego el mentón en su palma mordiéndose levemente un dedo, la otra mano descansaba en el otro muslo, jugando con el agua. Se podía ver claramente una pantera tatuada en negro, destacando la humareda en la que flotaba y también los ojos que eran muy parecidos a los suyos, verdes intensos, destellantes, con un toque de malignidad muy bien captada en aquella magnifica obra de arte que descansaba en su espalda.

Sabía que el hechizo era capaz de devolver recuerdos perdidos… en realidad, era el un poder matriz, se adaptaba tus necesidades. Sí perfecto, pero en ese momento estaba tan fuera de si que no podía haber clarificado todo lo deseado ¿o sí? Algo se tenía que haber descarrilado. Un mínimo detalle se le estaba yendo por la tangente, y no podía atraparlo. Sabía que otra cosa estaba influyendo en sus lagunas mentales, pero, no quería pensar en eso, no aún… una cosa por tiempo, si no terminaría en St. Mugo, por haber perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba.

5

Tom estaba tendido en su cama mientras acariciaba a Nagini ausente, su mente estaba en los más recognitos parajes del nirvana. Hacía ya una semana de su enfrentamiento y aún no lo superaba, un suspiro involuntario se coló por sus labios, cerró los ojos tratando de poner un poco de orden en su mente, fallando miserablemente. Tenía tanto miedo de equivocarse, de dar un paso en falso y que todo se fuera por el retrete. Él mejor que nadie sabía que las mentiras no duraban eternamente, a veces ni siquiera duraban, pero, por la seguridad de Harry tenía que andarse con mucho cuidado, sólo Merlín sabría que clase de plan estaba maquinando la denodada mente de Albus Dumbledore.

Por enésima vez en todo ese tiempo recordó la visión que había tenido ¿Qué significaba aquello? Apretó los ojos fuertemente en señal de frustración… el vidente e interpretador de los astros y futuro era Harry, no él. Él era pésimo para la adivinación y todas sus ramificaciones, lo había demostrado estando plasmado su único "Supera las expectativas" entre todo sus "Extraordinarios" tanto en sus TIMOS como en sus ÉXTASIS.

Quería hablar con Harry, pero, desgraciadamente, no había tenido tiempo de arreglar las cosas, aún seguían molesto. Había sido un momento de paranoia crónica, todo su estrés terminó en el menos indicado. Por lo tanto, procuraba mantenerse alejado de su novio. Le parecía increíble que aún siguiera con él —Se cambió de poción empezando a sentir calambres por todo el cuerpo—, si no fuera por el ojiverde, esa relación simplemente se quedaría en el aire, simples palabras —Se levantó sin poderlo soportar más—¿Es que no iba a cambiar nunca? Él solito se buscaba todo lo que le pasaba, nadie más tenía la culpa.

Nagini lo miró salir del cuarto dando un portazo. La serpiente encarnada suspiró mentalmente, podía saber todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Tom, pero, no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, ya no. Estaba bastante grandecito como para tomar sus propias decisiones sin una guía. Era tan jodidamente indeciso cuando se trataba de seguir a su corazón o a sus instintos; alguien demasiado lógico, aún no terminaba de entender del todo, como Harry y él habían terminado 'juntos'… si es que ha eso se le puede llamar así, sabía que ella había mediado todo pero lo único que hacía el Lord, era proteger al joven de manera paternal. Esperaba que no se hubiera confundido de sentimiento y hubiera terminado mezclándolos, puesto que el Gryffindor, estaba ciego de amor por él; terminaría destrozándolo. Cada una de las peleas y desplantes de Voldemort hacía el niño-que-vivió, era una parte del corazón del ojiverde que se perdía en la oscuridad. Ya ni ella, ni Harry podían hacer más, todo quedaba en manos de su díscolo _hermano_. Nada bueno se presagiaba de ahora en adelante.

6

Se metió a su cama, sintiéndose un poco mejor físicamente, con respecto a la parte mental, cada minuto que pasaba era agobiante. Cerró los ojos acomodándose como un gato buscando confortabilidad. Se arropó, tratando de buscar un calor. No sabía si era espiritual o corporal, o los dos, pero, sí se sentía frío…, una gélida brisa que estaba atentando contra la llama que vivía en su interior.

Una gran nevada empezó a caer, los copos de nieve empezaron a golpear fuertemente los cristales del castillo, ningún alma se encontraba merodeando, el reloj, dio un campanada anunciando que ya eran las dos de la madrugada, el tic-tac de las manecillas moviéndose resonaban hueco entre la estancia. Era hipnotizante, y a la vez un poco molesto.

Tom estaba sentado en medio de la tormenta, se apretó un poco más la bufanda que traía en el cuello, no quería entrar, no le importaba si se moría de hipotermia, en esos momentos la idea de morir no se le hacía muy atractiva. ¿Hace cuando que no pensaba así¿Desde que había adoptado el apodo que le habían otorgado sus amigos¿O cuando determinó que debía consumar su venganza, por la muerte de Ralph? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía ahora, era que no le parecía mala idea sacar su varita apuntarse a la sien y decir: _Avada Kedavra_. Luego le preguntaban que porque no se había enamorado; claro hasta ahora que sentía que más le importaba Harry que su propia vida… ¿Eso se llamaría obsesión o amor?

Se recostó del espaldar llevándose las dos manos a la cabeza.

— _¡Thomas Marvolo Riddle!_ —Escuchó que le llamaban por medio de la telequinesia—. _¡Entra al castillo de una puta vez antes que mueras de una maldita hipotermia! _—Se levantó gruñendo algo muy parecido al idioma utilizado por los Troll, pero, era mejor no hacer enfadar a Nagini no tenía ganas de liberar una batalla campante en su mente.

7

Al día siguiente la euforia estaba presente en todos los rincones de Hogwarts, navidad estaba cada vez más cerca. En el comedor todos charlaban amenamente diciendo sus planes, o que querían de regalo, o simplemente hablando de trivialidades.

— Salud —Se escuchó decir a Draco por quindécima vez en todo lo que iba de desayuno.

— Gracias —Dijo el lord con voz afónica, apoyando la mejilla en su palma, y luego el codo en la mesa, para ver si aplacaba un poco el dolor de cabeza, no pudo estar mucho tiempo así ya que otra vez tuvo que voltear la cara a la pared para estornudar otra vez, se cubrió con un pañuelo, y allí iba la sex décima vez del rubio.

— Salud…

— Ahggrr… —Respondió sintiendo como la garganta le quemaba y los ojos le escocían—. _¡Achú¡Achú¡A…! _

— Salud Tom ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Harry con voz preocupada, mientras coincidían saliendo del gran comedor, aún no habían arreglado el 'pequeño' roce, pero, Harry, era Harry hasta el final de los tiempos. Miró hacía donde estaba el rubio, el cual se alzó de hombros negando de forma disimulada, para luego seguir su camino.

— No, se llama resfriado común —Respondió Hermione por Hurtado—, y no hay poción o hechizo que lo cure, al menos que se compren medicamentos muggles.

— Gracias Herm.

— Siempre a tu orden Harr… ¿Me adelanto y le digo a Ron y a Hagrid que vas a tardarte un poco más?

— Por favor, te lo agradecería mucho.

— Te veo luego —La mujer se fue dejándolos solos. El ojiverde sacó el collar que siempre mantenía bajo sus ropas el Lord, y vio que el dorado tenía manchones verdes—. Pregunto¿Me quedo o me voy? —Preguntó suavemente.

— Quédate —Dijo dejando de lado todo su orgullo que en ningún momento había estado presente (ni siquiera en esos momentos).

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

— Olvidándome de mi condición humana, creo que estuve demasiado tiempo fuera, con el temporal…

— Creo a Seamus tiene remedios muggles, ven vamos a buscarlos.

— Harry.

— Olvídalo Tom, ya pasó mucho tiempo y no eres bueno dando argumentos para pedir disculpas —Le cortó reanudando el paso, se llevó las manos a las cintura¿Cuánto más duraría la situación¿El Lord algún día se decidiría? Que estúpido se sentía pensando en esas cosas que ya debían ser un 'prueba superada' pero, por lo que veía, no era más que la precuela a todos los problemas que estaban por comenzar. Miró a Tom disimulado, y suspiró. Esperaba que los temores infundados por Nagini fueran solamente eso…

7

— Herm, quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Dime Ron?

— Pues, sabes, no sé si es que he estado viendo mal, pero, Harry tiene una mancha negra muy grande en la espalda, es como si fuera un tatuaje…

— ¿Harry un tatuaje? Es imposible Ron, los tatuajes en el mundo mágico están prohibidos puesto que son hechos con magia oscura, sabes, quien-tu-sabes…

— Estoy seguro que no es mi imaginación, pero, no me da tiempo de detallar nada.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

— No lo sé, ahora no me siento con la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle algo tan personal… no sé, lo siento distinto.

— ¿Quieres que le pregunte yo?

— Creo que estamos en lo mismo ¿no? No lo sé, desde que está con Hurtado, cambió mucho.

— Él empezó a cambiar desde que Sirius traspasó el velo. Y vamos, ya era hora que Harry tuviera pareja Ron… se distribuye genial, hasta es mejor alumno, en realidad un excelente alumno, como debió ser siempre. Un gran poder, debe ser controlado debidamente.

— Merlín Hermione, no te pongas en ese plan, sabes que me desespero.

— ¿Qué propones?

— Por algo te estoy preguntando.

— Pues, tiene que haber una forma de que hable sin que se sienta comprometido.

— Ummm¿Oye?

— ¿Tienes una idea? —Preguntó incrédula.

— Algo así ¿Por qué no jugamos a verdad o reto?

— Tendrían que estar los Slytherin también.

— ¿QUE!

— Hurtado es de esa casa.

— Grrr… mala idea.

— ¡Es una idea perfecta! Nos llevaremos a todo el mundo que quiera participar, Verdad o Reto, será muy bueno, será el sábado…

— Herm… ¿Estás segura?

— Nos saltaríamos millones de normas, tendríamos que conseguir alcohol, pero, por sacarle unas cuantas cosas a mucha gente, nos arriesgaremos.

— No lo puedo creer —Dijo Ron siguiéndola aún estupefacto.

Encontraron a Harry volando en su escoba en el campo de Quiddicth con Hurtado viéndole desde las gradas relajado, hasta parecía otra persona con el cuerpo tranquilo siguiendo con la mirada al buscador de Gryffindor, el cual suponían que debía estar buscando la Snicth. Cuando llegaron a donde estaba el Slytherin, se encontraron que el ojiverde había descendido y estaba hablando apaciblemente con su novio.

— ¡Harry!

— Hola Ron, Herm… ¿Qué sucede?

— Te estábamos buscando para comentarte algo.

— ¿Enserio¿Y eso que será?

— Pues, Hermione le dio la loquera y quiere hacer una reunión _secreta_, que todo el mundo puede venir, y necesitamos tú ayuda.

— ¿Ah¿Hermione estás loca?

— ¡No! Sólo quiero disfrutar un día sin exigencias escolares.

— Y yo nacía ayer…

— Vamos Harry, no creo que te haga mal aceptar la invitación que te hacen tus compañeros.

— En realidad, estábamos pensando que invitaran a todos los Slytherin…

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó atónito el ojiverde.

— Sí, que hurtado, y otros Slytherin fueran también, si no les molesta que la fiesta sea promovida por Gryffindors.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?

— Pero, claro ¿Qué dices Hurtado?

— Puedo dar el anuncio, después de allí, no puedo hacer nada más.

— Bueno, eso es más que suficiente. En fin, será en la habitación secreta que hay tras el tapete persa, la contraseña es FER.

— Perfecto, entonces, hasta el sábado —Dijeron los dos despidiéndose. Cuando desaparecieron de la vista Harry retomó la palabra.

— ¿Dime 'ciel'?

— Creo que esto es tuyo —Dijo a la par que sacaba un frasquito cilíndrico con tapa azul, el cual contenía un vapor condensado negro—. ¿Te suena?

— Aish… ¿Cómo lo tienes tú? —Preguntó tomando el frasco y guardándoselo en el bolsillo su vista sin querer paró a unos pocos metros de allí, veía algo que se asemejaba a una serpiente plateada que se le hacía conocida ¿Sería Azalea? Si era ella ¿Por qué había salido sin su permiso?—. Dame en un momento.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Ya regreso…

— Ha…

— Tranquilo, simplemente me pareció ver algo, ya regreso —Insistió dándole un rápido beso y yendo a investigar.

— _¿Qué sucedió Azalea? _—Preguntó el moreno

— _Amo Harry, tengo un mal presentimiento, algo lo sigue constantemente, y temo por su seguridad. _

— _Creo que hemos hablado mucho acerca de ese tema. _

— _El Pilar de Merlín no puede caer en las manos equivocadas…_

— _¿El Pilar de Merlín¿Qué es eso? _

— _¿No le han contando la historia? _

— _Como cosa rara, no. _

— _Pues, no está en mis manos hacerlo…, solamente sus cercanos pueden decirle algo tan importante, pero, debe tener cuidado, preste atención a sus vaticinios. _

— _No he tenido ninguno._

— _Por eso mismo, no se confíe. Estas paredes, desde que aceptó el doble juego no son segura. _

— _Yo no estoy jugando doble. _

— _Claro que sí. Solamente que no se ha dado cuenta. Vive por su amor, pero, también por sus amigos. _

— _Eso no significa nada¿Por qué saliste¿Simplemente porque tenías que avisarme eso? _

— _No._

— _¿Entonces? _

— _Eh estado filtrando tus visiones. Por eso no has tenido ninguna, es decir, si las has tenido pero no las recuerdas. _

— _¿Y con eso quieres decir que? _

— _Que vengo a relevarte una de ellas porque me pareció importante._

— _Ah… que bien _—Expresó de manera irónica—. _¿Ajá?_

— _Están el joven Tom y tú caminando una noche cerca del bosque, cuando de repente aparece un hombre de cabellos negro, alto, y se te hecha encima, lo último que logras ver son unos penetrantes ojos grises, y luego todo lo demás se desvanece _—El moreno suspiró con cansancio.

— _Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero, deja de hacer eso, es una orden… _

— _Como quieras. Yo ya cumplí con avisar, ahora depende de ti. _

— _Deja de causarme problemas y vuelve a donde estabas _—La serpiente se convirtió en el cordón, el moreno sabía que se había ofendido, pero, ya estaba bastante harto y eso era mucho decir, volteó y vio que Tom lo miraba fijamente si lograr detallar algo sospechoso, con los ojos cerrados en señal de molestia arrogó el cordel del piso y se lo enrolló de mala gana el brazo izquierdo, para luego seguir hacia el castillo.

8

— Harry —Lo llamó Draco interceptándole.

— Hola Draco. ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bastante bien, la clase estuvo entretenida, por cierto, te quería preguntar algo ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Anthony?

— Depende de lo que haya dicho.

— ¿Qué la Granger está preparando una fiesta y que todos estamos invitados?

— Sí, es verdad.

— ¿Y de donde salió esa repentina necesidad?

— No me preguntes quedé igual que tú cuando me lo propusieron.

— ¿Y vas a ir?

— Claro que voy a ir, no contentos con eso, Tom estaba totalmente de acuerdo con dicha tontería.

— Bueno, entonces, nos vemos allá supongo, tengo que ir a hablar con papá de algo que aún no me entero.

— ¿Cuál de los dos?

— Con Severus, ehh, Lucius aún no tiene permiso de verme.

— Espero de todo corazón que lleguen a un acuerdo.

— Seh, seh. Ahora me voy, nos vemos en la noche.

9

— Padre estoy aquí —Dijo Draco entrando en las habitaciones del profesor de pociones.

— Hola Draco —Saludó como siempre aún sin lograr acostumbrase que su hijo lo llamara de esa manera.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Sé que es un poco precipitado, pero, el ministerio nos está presionando Dragón.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Dentro de poco tendrás 17 años y tendrás que decidir con quien deseas quedarte, Si con Lucius o conmigo.

— ¿Qué? Pero…

— Draco, él y yo no tenemos ningún futuro por delante…

— ¡Claro que no! Ha… —Pero en ese momento se calló, su padre se molestaría si mencionaba a Harry en estos momentos.

— No sabes todo lo que pasó Draco, no tienes ni la menor idea, tratar una reconciliación sería imposible dada las circunstancias…

— ¡No tengo pensado decidir!

— Sino decides tendrás que vivir con el Dark Lord hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad y luego tendrías que hacerlo solo, son las leyes mágicas.

— ¿Cómo me pueden colocar entre la espada y la pared? Yo los amo a los dos de igual manera, no puedo, mi corazón no me lo permite.

— Sé lo que te hizo Narcisa —Draco se llevó una mano a la boca, Harry se lo había advertido—. ¿Por qué no confiaste en tu padre? Ahora lo que si me molestó fue que no me dijera donde pasaste todas tus vacaciones.

— Las pasé con mi padrino…

— Que sepa yo, él no fue quien te curó.

— Ciertamente, padre, no fue Él.

— ¿Y quién fue el alma caritativa que hizo tal favor?

— ¡Por Merlín¿Qué importa¿Ni siquiera por mí tratarían de arreglar las cosas¡Por primera vez pensé que podía tener una familia!

— Draco… —Pero el rubio no quería escuchar en diecisiete años no se había sentido así, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar rebeldes por sus mejillas.

— ¡No quiero oír nada¡Harry dice que siempre se puede¿Por qué no hablas con él? A lo mejor tiene buenas excusas por haber aceptado todo lo que hizo ¡Él también sufre! Él te quiere¡Yo lo he visto! —Dijo limpiándose furiosamente sus mejillas. Lo miró con dolor—. Lo lamento, no voy a seguir discutiendo esto —Murmuró entre gemidos, y salió de allí echándose a correr.

Severus miró al techo buscando algo que aplacara su iras¡El estúpido de Lucius era el que tenía que estarle diciendo eso a Draco, no él! Ahora lo más seguro era que lo estuviese odiando, se detuvo un momento y recordó una de las palabras de rubio "Harry dice que siempre se puede" ¿De donde saldría esa bizarra amistad¿En que momento al desarrollaron?

10

El rubio de ojos grises seguía corriendo sin llegar a ningún lugar en concreto, el corazón le dolía, el frío le estaba calando los huesos y no podía respirar normalmente ya que cada vez que inhalaba sentía un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho. Sin saber que hacer cayó de rodillas empezando a llorar más fuerte, el cuerpo fue desapareciendo cual volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en una cama que no conocía, los doseles estaban corridos ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Con cuidado los descorrió y se dio cuenta que era una habitación circular, estaba adornada con los colores de Gryffindor escuchó que alguien subía.

— ¿Hay alguien allí? —Preguntó Harry al aire—. ¿Seamus¿Neville? Chicos no es divertido.

— ¿Harry? —Preguntó saliendo de su escondite.

— ¿Draco¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí? Y ¿Estás llorando¿Qué sucedió? —Cuestionó dejando los libros que cargaba en la cama continua y se sentó a su lado. Le puso una mano en el hombro y un millón de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, sintió un gran mareo, ya se había acostumbrado a no tener esas visiones, pero, parecía que Azalea había cumplido a cabala su orden.

— Oe ¡Har…! —No pudo seguir porque el moreno se había desmayado y para más susto la nariz había comenzado a sangrarle profusamente.

— "Oh buen merlín¿Qué hago ahora? Estoy atrapado en una manada de leones, si me ven aquí pensarán que he hechizado a Harry" —Pensó desesperado, sabía que en ese estado el moreno podía percibir más claridad el mundo astral por lo tanto peligraba, necesitaba a su padrino allí, pero¿Cómo lo llamaba? Él no tenía ninguna conexión ni nada por el estilo, con su magia lo arregló en la cama para evitar tocarlo.

— ¿Harry por qué tardas tanto? Hermione y yo tenemos hambre —Dijo el pelirrojo subiendo a su cuarto, el rubio sentía el corazón en el pecho, se le había pasado todo mal que hubiese tenido, ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que acababa de pasar con su padre, cerró los doseles, y se apuntó al cuello.

— Ron —Dijo poniendo una mueca—. Bajen ustedes es que se me perdió algo.

— ¿Dónde estás?

— Debajo de la cama.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó acercándose.

— ¡No! —Chilló—. Digo, no te preocupes, en un momento estoy con ustedes.

— Vale… estaremos en el gran comedor, solo date prisa —Y extrañado se fue.

— Potter, te mataré —Masculló pensando la manera de despertarlo.

Una hora después el ojiverde se llevaba pesadamente una mano a la cabeza y miró que Draco estaba a su lado sentado en el piso mordiéndose un dedo frenéticamente.

— ¡Ya me tenías preocupado!

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí¿En que momento llegué aquí?

— A buena hora te viene a dar amnesia Potter.

— No me molestes Draco ¿Qué sucedió como llegaste a Gryffindor?

— Eso no importa, tus amigos deben estar preocupados hace una hora que estás inconsciente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me tocaste y parece que tuviste una visión muy fuerte eso causó que te desmayaras, creo.

— Ahora recuerdo ¿Me ayudas a llegar al gran comedor?

— Claro, el único problema que veo es salir de aquí.

— Sólo actúa como si nada pasara, nadie se dará cuenta, ve pegado a mí, trataré en este estado de crear un camuflaje.

— Te volverás a desmayar.

— Entonces colócalo tú —Dijo levantándose con ayuda del ojigris.

— Con cuidado —Sosteniéndole fuertemente al ver que el moreno no podía mantener el equilibrio—. Grrr… tu noviecito me va a matar.

— ¿Por cierto por qué llorabas?

— Eso no importa ahora.

— Vale, pero, luego me cuentas.

— Llega vivo al comedor ¿Quieres?

— No me regañes.

— No te estoy regañando.

— Sí claro, como no.

11

Harry estaba sentado en un puff con un vaso en la mano mientras veía a todo el mundo bailar en el centro, estaban en esa locura a la que Hermione había dictaminado fiesta, los anfitriones se movían al ritmo del Industrial que sonaba en ese momento casi en el centro de la pista, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la noche pasada había estado plagada de horribles pesadillas.

Alguien se le tiró al lado, y volteó con desgana sus ojos, al ver a Tom con las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor y algo enfurruñado, eso lo hizo reír, una ebria compañera de Ravenclaw había "raptado" al lord y lo había obligado a bailar, lo peor de todo era que lo había hecho, pero, por lo que veía se la había logrado quitar de encima.

— Me voy a poner celoso —Dijo arrimándose un poco más y mordiéndole un poco la oreja.

— Me hubieses defendido —Expresó molesto.

— ¿Yo defender al Dark Lord? Jaja, tranquilo Tom, se te veía bien bailando.

— Calla Harry.

— ¿Ahora bailarías conmigo?

— No.

— Anda —Le insistió—. Estoy aquí abandonado…

— No insista.

— Le preguntaré a Helios —Dijo levantándose.

— Ok, ok… demonios —Harry sonrió abiertamente, mientras se llevaba a su novio a la pista de baile. Todos hicieron un círculo para que una pareja fuera bailando en el centro, en la música, rompiéndole los oídos, estaba _Infekktion _con su tema _Mankind_, todo temblaba debido a los bajos que tenían las cornetas. En ese momento estaban una chica de Hupplepuff, y Parvati bailando a ritmo del tun tun tun, de la música mientras muchos aplaudían pidiendo que se besaran, y la ola fue general cuando lo hicieron, luego Seamus se metió y siguió bailando con la de Hupplepuff, hasta que Helios le quitó el puesto, eso era bastante entretenido todos los demás se movían dentro del conglomerado, las gotas de sudor perlaban las pieles de todos los allí presentes.

Tom sin querer fue empujado al centro de la pista y Seamus se retiró, todos chillaron a gusto con la nueva pareja, se vieron fijamente un momento pero todo estaba tan en ambiente que decidieron dejarlo por una noche y siguieron moviéndose al ritmo de la música, Hermione alebrestada por el alcohol quitó a Reiris y ahora eran ella y Anthony los que bailaban mientras Harry gritaba junto con todos los demás saltando y bailando, en ese momento se acabó para dar paso a _Black Ocean_, todos soltaron una exclamación y el círculo se dividió de nuevo en parejas y comenzaron a saltar y a moverse mientras _Mike Johnson_ susurraba _Deep Black ocean!_ _Andre Hartung_ lo seguía diciendo _Don't you see I need you so much…_

Cuando todos se hubieron cansado y la música pasó al algo más relajado, el pelirrojo llamó la atención de todos invitándolos a jugar a verdad o reto, todo el mundo estuvo encantado con la idea, excepto Harry que era el único que parecía estar lo suficientemente cuerdo como para saber lo que hacía. Era increíble hasta su novio estaba algo pasado de tragos y eso podría traer consecuencias desagradables, el que en peores condiciones estaba era Draco, el cual parecía querer ahogar todo lo que lo agobiaba con alcohol, mañana tendría que ir de allá para acá auxiliando a más de uno.

Se sentaron en un círculo, bastante ruidoso, y trajeron una botella de sidra que era con lo que iban a jugar.

— ¡Yo… hip… comienzo! —Gritó Hermione dándole vuelta. Y el pico de la botella paró en un chico de cabellos castaños claro y ojos azules.

— Mich… —Comenzó la castaña, trabándosele la lengua de vez en cuando para hablar—. ¿Verdad o Reto?

— Verdad.

— Bien¿Es cierto que… hip en algún momento tuviste un _affaire _con Nicolas Tompson el de séptimo año de Ravenclaw?

— Hip, fue cierto, estuvimos un mes… pero ter… terminamos, éramos de… demasiado diferentes como para durar —Comenzó sin tapujos un poco lerdo por el alcohol y le dio vuelta ahora al a botella. Le tocó una muchacha de cabellos enrulados—. ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad.

— ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

— Si hip… no respondes tendrás… hip, que hacer un reto que te impongan.

— Reto —Respondió con una risita tonta.

— ¡Reto¡Siiii! —Gritaron todos.

— Besa a la persona que tengas a tu derecha —Dijo Hermione leyendo una tarjetita, que sabrá Merlín de donde habría sacado el paquetito de cartas. La persona que tenía a su derecha era Milicent Bulstrode, la muchacha puso cara de asco y le dio un pico, para luego darle la vuelta, y le tocó la suerte a Seamus.

— ¿Verdad o reto?

— ¡Verdad! —Dijo riendo.

— ¿Tuviste alguna vez o tienes algo con Dean Thomas?

— ¡Síiii! Es mi hip, amante de a veces —Dijo levantado el trago—. Te amo Dean.

— ¡Sí! Yo también hip… Seamus! —Le respondió al irlandés, todo el mundo ovacionó esa respuesta. Éste tomó del trago y giró la botella, le había tocado Harry. Todo el mundo prestó más atención de la debida.

— ¡Harrito cariño¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad —Respondió resignado.

— ¿Es cierto que tu genero favorito de lectura son las novelas románticas y que tu escritora favorita es _Johanna Lindsey_? —Todo el mundo se comenzó a reír, hasta Tom.

— No Seamus, mi escritor favorito es un mago… —Respondió algo furibundo—. ¿Quién te dijo semejante tonterías?

— ¡Jajaja! No lo sé —Dijo tomando más del trago, el ojiverde movió negativamente la cabeza y rodó la botella, quedó frente a una Gryffindor menuda de su mismo curso.

— ¿Verdad o reto?

— Reto —Dijo preocupada de lo que le pudiera preguntar el golden boy. Hermione agarró otra tarjetita y leyó.

— Debes enseñarnos tu ropa interior o contestar la pregunta que te haga Harry ¿Qué decides?

— La pregunta que me haga Harry.

— ¿En algún momento estuviste enamorada de Ron? —La muchacha se puso como semáforo y no pudiendo con la vergüenza salió corriendo de allí.

— Weno, hip… como se trancó el juego, comienzo yo de nuevo —Dijo sin dejar derecho a réplica, le había tocado Harry de nuevo.

— "Mierda, no tengo suerte en este juego"

— Harry ¿Verdad o Reto?

— Reto —Dijo sin dudarlo ¿Hermione borracha en una misma oración? De eso no podía salir ninguna pregunta ingenua y bien intencionada.

— Bieeeeeeen, debes tomarte a fondo blanco una copa de vino llena de tequila —Todo el mundo comenzó a silbar en señal de aprobación.

— Sino me queda de otra —Dijo mirando el contenido que le iba sirviendo.

— ¡Hasta abajo! —Gritaban todos—. ¡Que no quede nada! —Harry bebió el líquido sintiendo como le iba quemando la traquea al pasar por ella. Cuando terminó hipó sintiendo como su cerebro perdía la mayoría de sus funciones. Giró la botella y cayó apuntando a Draco.

— Hey Dray ¿Verdad o reto?

— ¡Verdad! —Dijo sonriente mientras tomaba más vodka de su vaso.

— ¿Fuiste tú quien puso en el periódico de Hogwarts que Ron tenía el culo más bueno de todo el colegio?

— ¡Seh! Fue una apuesta que hice con Zabini. Pero, ahora que lo veo, el tuyo está mucho mejor.

— Gracias, pero, creo que la mercancía ya tiene dueño —Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Pasaron muchos más, en ese momento la botella se paró frente al lord el cual miró a quien le tendría que contestar, tendrá que tener cuidado, sus sentidos estaban embotados por el alcohol.

— ¿Verdad o Reto, Hurtado?

— Reto… —Hermione se terminó su cua libre y leyó —Besa a la persona que tienes al frente. Todo el mundo posó su vista en Reiris, la ovación no se hizo de esperar. Todos conocían la antipatía que se tenían.

— ¡Con lengua!

— ¡Llévatelo Reiriiiiis! —Harry alzó el vaso.

— ¡Hasta la traquea!

— Adelante Tommy, tienes todo mi permiso hasta puedes meter la lengua —Le dijo tomando otro trago divertido con la situación, el tequila había hecho de las mil maravillas o de los mil estragos.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —Preguntó el heredero de Ravenclaw con la mirada encendida.

— ¿Yo de ti? No seas tan arrogante Reiris —El ojigris se medio alzó y sus labios se unieron, otra vez volvieron los gritos y los comentarios acorde con el momento. El beso se volvió una competencia de imposición que duró unos segundos más sin ningún ganador en la contienda. Tom volvió a su puesto y rodó la botella algo torpe. El pico marcó a Reiris.

— ¿Verdad o Reto?

— Verdad —Respondió con una sonrisa oscura.

— ¿De verdad vas a cumplir tus amenazas? —Dijo creando una pregunta tácita de las cuales sólo entendieron los implicados.

— ¿Tú que crees? Será mejor que no te descuides, porque en una abrir y cerrar de ojos lo puedes perder.

— Eso lo veremos niño —Reiris rodó le tocó a Harry de nuevo.

— ¿Verdad o reto?

— Reto.

— Has un stripper, basta con quitarte hasta la camisa de manera sensual y provocativa ¡Música maestro! —Dijo Hermi. Empezó a sonar _Beautiful Child _mientras que Harry se quitaba poco a poco la túnica negra, todo el mundo como era de esperarse comenzó a gritar, el primer botón fuera. Euforia general. Tercer botón así sucesivamente hasta que se fue bajando la camisa un poco moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música, la cual era muy lenta y apasionada, cuando su espalda estuvo descubierta a la mitad, se pudo observar un tatuaje, era un pantera con los ojos verdes refulgentes flotando en una humareda negra. Cuando terminó se volvió a sentar, todo el mundo estaba rogando que cayera de nuevo Harry para preguntarle acerca del tatuaje que cargaba en su espalda.

— ¡Esta es la última de la noche! —Dijo Ron rodando luego de otras veinte veces más. Cayó para sorpresa de todos, Harry.

— ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad.

— El tatuaje en tu espalda ¿Qué significa? —Todo el mundo lo miró, el ojiverde se humedeció los labios con saliva, los tenía resecos de tanto alcohol. Su mirada se volvió melancólica.

— Muchas cosas.

— ¿Una de ellas?

— Es mi forma animaga —Respondió mirando hacia la ventana. Se escuchó un ¡ooooooh! General.

12

A la mañana siguiente todos los mayores estaban en el gran comedor sufriendo de horrible resaca, bajo la mirada de todos los demás especialmente de los profesores, Harry estaba con la cabeza pegada a la mesa, con los ojos cerrados, el ruido le resonaba en la cabeza perforándosela, Hermione se sentó con ojeras y pintas de no haber dormido nada.

— Buenos días, Harry.

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? —Preguntó Ron intercediendo por Harry mientras se bajaba la jarra completa de agua.

— Grrmmmmrrrfggg…

— Coincido contigo amigo —Siguió el pelirrojo comenzando a comer.

* * *

— Mi cabeza —Decía Draco lastimeramente—. Me va a estallar. No debí haber bebido tanto.

— Bueno el debí no es un tiempo que exista en realidad.

— No me agradas Zabini.

— Tranquilo principito, la resaca se pasa —El Lord se sentó al lado de Draco impasible.

— Mi cabeza…

— Buenos días.

— De pesadillas —Respondió Draco, Blaise estaba igual pero lo disimulaba un poco mejor, al contrario de Draco, no se había bajado la mitad del alcohol el sólo.

13

— Creo que nos estamos perdiendo de algo —Dijo Severus arreglándose la trenza de su cabello mirando al alumnado.

— Hicieron fiesta y ni ve avisaron —Dijo con un puchero Nichol.

— ¡Profesor Potter! —Le reprendió Mcgonagall.

— ¿Qué? Estoy expresando mis más puros sentimientos.

— ¿Qué clase de alcohol bebieron para quedar en ese estado? —Preguntó la profesora Vector sorprendida.

— Conociéndolos, una mezcla de muchos —Terminó Lupin limpiándose los labios habiendo terminado de comer.

— Esto no tiene sentido ¿No deberíamos castigarlos? —Preguntó Mcgonagall.

— Jaja, eso segía cguel de su pagte —Dijo Fleur compadeciéndolos.

— Miss Delacour tiene razón Minerva —Intervino Dumbledore—. Suficiente con el dolor de cabeza que tienen encima.

— Estamos en una institución de locos —Concluyó Severus levantándose para comenzar su día.

**TBC**


	18. Orion's Star

**Capítulo Decimoctavo:**_Orion's Star._

Abrió los ojos en medio de toda la oscuridad, dio una gran bocanada tratando de conseguir algo de aire. Volteó su cabeza en todas las direcciones ubicándose. Se levantó despacio luego de ver que estaba en su sala común, se echó el cabello con una mano hacía atrás. Estaba todo sudado, ventiló un poco la camisa y se puso a pensar, había tenido la visión que le había explicado Azalea, esos ojos, Él los conocía, lo hacía tan bien que se le trababa en la garganta cada vez que trataba de pronunciar el nombre al que pertenecían dichas obres.

Esperó que todo se enfriara, especialmente su cabeza y se volvió a meter en su cama. No tenía sentido seguir perdiendo el sueño por eso, ya mañana averiguaría que significaba toda aquella pantomima.

1

Faltaba un día para navidad. Todos estaban excitados por ello. Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor para desayunar, la mayoría de sus problemas habían sido reemplazados por uno en particular, hoy tendría que ir a comprar los regalos de navidad, y no tenía ni idea de que iba a regalar. Se sirvió algo de huevo y tostadas. Ese día en particular no tenía mucha hambre, todos los presentes se estaban preparando para ir a Hogsmeade a hacer las compras finales de navidad, el ojiverde comenzó a anotar mentalmente su lista de obsequiados, veía avecinarse un dolor de cabeza cuando tratara de comprarle algo al Lord, eso iba a ser un verdadero reto.

Se metió el primer bocado¿Qué querría Tom aparte de la cabeza de Dumbledore en bandeja de oro? Sonrió, podría regalarle una cabeza decapitada del viejo como dije para una pulsera.

— ¿Estamos de buen humor hoy?

— Recordé algo que me causó gracia ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

— Haciendo lista¿Vas a venir a comprar los regalos tu también Har?

— Sí Mione.

— ¿Y que le vas regalar a Hurtado? —Preguntó inocente la mujer. El ojiverde recostó su barbilla en su mano y cerró los ojos con fastidio sonrojándose.

— Ando en eso.

— ¡Tiene que ser especial¿Qué has pensado?

— Regalarle un dije con la cabeza de Dumbledore colgando —Dijo contrariado. La castaña lo miró con cara de "bicho raro"

— Hablo enserio Harry.

— ¿Qué¡Yo también! —Dijo alzando las manos con desesperación.

— No le puedes regalar eso Iuck. Eres bueno con las manos.

— ¡Hey!

— ¡Pervertido! —Le dijo la prefecta—. No estoy hablando de eso¿Por qué no le haces algo con tus manos?

— ¿Será porque me quedan menos de veinticuatro horas?

— ¿Y eso que? Con tu magia podrías hacer algo en menos de eso.

— Ya veré. Es demasiado complicado regalarle algo a él.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Lo que cuenta es el detalle…

— No importa Herm, ya veré que hago, no puede ser imposible.

— Bueno ¡Nos vemos! Les dije a Parvati y a las demás que este año haría las compras con ellas.

— Suerte —Deseó levantándose también y comenzando a bajar para ir al pueblo, comenzaría por Remus. Era el más fácil, seguiría con Nichol, una mezcla de los merodeadores, no debía ser tan quisquilloso, luego Draco, Hermione y Ron, ya sabía que era lo que les iba a regalar, y todos los demás lo mismo de todos los años, dulces varios.

Al llegar a su destino, entró a una bombonería, a Remus se le mataba rápido con chocolates, en inmensas cantidades y de todas clases.

2

Tenía muchas bolsas cuando llegó al recuadro de la señora gorda, resoplaba a cada instante. Mencionó la contraseña, y al entrar se detuvo a arreglar una de las bolsas, que se le estaba cayendo. En ese instante escuchó un potente ladrido. Lo último que vio fue un montón de cabello blanco, y una lengua roja llenándole de saliva. Se lo quitó de encima para ver que era.

— ¿Silver? —Preguntó con consternación.

— ¿Es tuyo Harry! —Preguntó una de las chicas yendo a seguirlo acariciando.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraron?

— Pues… hace como dos horas que llegó salió por la chimenea ¡Está precioso!

— Silver ¿Sucedió algo? —Le preguntó acercándose al cachorro con preocupación. Éste le lamió de nuevo—. ¡Argh! No me babees… —Miró el collar, había una nota en el collar. Lo abrazó para poder quitárselo y la agarró mientras el perro se quedaba quieto, lo que estaba era llamando su atención.

_Harry, _

_Ya que no podemos ir a pasar navidad en casa. He decidido traerte lo que pienso fue más significativo para ti de ella, aquí al colegio. Espero que Silver no te cause muchos problemas. _

_Con Amor,_

_Tom. _

Se había quedado en estado de shock. Miró al perro y a la carta, y así repitió el proceso unas veinte veces.

— ¿Sucedió algo muy malo Harry?

— ¿Qué¿Cómo? —Preguntó bajando a la realidad.

— Estabas en la luna. ¿Cómo es que es tuyo el perro? —Siguió Hermione.

— Una historia muy larga —Dijo riendo nerviosamente—. A ver. Ven doggy —El perro gruñó. El ojiverde se rió de buena gana sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, hacía ya siglos que ya nadie oía la risa del niño de oro—. Tranquilo, está bien, no te digo Doggy… —Agarró de nuevo las bolsas y subió a su cuarto acompañado por el cuidado andar del canino, obviando a las demás personas.

Se sentó en su cama y el perro se colocó al lado de su amo demandando que lo acariciara. Sin real conciencia el Gryffindor comenzó a sobarle la cabeza suavemente. No había logrado conseguirle un buen regalo a Tom. Miró el reloj, eran las seis de la tarde, y había estado en Hogsmeade desde las diez de la mañana. Aún no le llegaba el regalo a la cabeza. ¿Qué podría ser? Dejó las caricias para disgusto del canino y se fue a mirar por la ventana, ya estaba bastante oscuro a pesar de la hora, la nieve caía a torrenciales. Sostuvo el collar y empezó a mover los dedos de un lado para el otro. Nagini. Una serpiente. Sí, una serpiente. Las serpientes eran lo que más le gustaba al hombre de obres rojas. Sonrió ante otro hecho hilarante, Naignia era capaz de convertirse en la nueva Darkmisstress, si le regalaba una serpiente al hombre. Miró repentinamente el baúl, y asustando a Silver empezó a sacar las cosas como loco en busca de algo en específico haciendo difícil determinar qué.

3

Todos los que habían decidido quedarse para navidad estaban disfrutando de la cena en el gran comedor, las armaduras cantaban villancicos mientras las pequeñas hadas rodeaban a los estudiantes como mosquitos en pleno verano, mermando la paciencia de más de uno.

— Harry…

— ¿Dime Mione?

— ¿Conseguiste el regalo?

— Sí. Tarde pero sí lo conseguí.

— ¿Y que es?

— Es una sorpresa… si te digo, ya no sería sorpresa. ¿O sí?

— Pero, no me lo vas a regalar a mí.

— Las paredes oyen Mione —Susurró pegándose más a su oreja y haciéndola casi llegar la cara a la mesa.

— ¿Por qué susurramos?

— Porque las paredes oyen y me pueden descubrir mi perfecto plan —Dijo luego de ver la cara de trauma que ponía su amiga, se echó a reír.

— Jaja, muy gracioso Harry —Le espectó molesta volviendo al tono normal. Pero, luego también rió al ver que su hermano estaba recuperando su ánimo poco a poco.

— ¿Qué? Tú empezaste.

Luego de la cena, algunos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, mientras que grupos de amigos o parejas, iban a seguir celebrando la navidad en las distintas alas que ofrecía el castillo.

— ¡Sev quita esa cara¡Estamos en navidad!

— ¿Cómo que Sev, Potter? Soy Severus Snape. Snape para ti.

— ¿Severus Snape? A mi me tilda más amargín.

— ¡Potter! —Gruñó el pocionista aguantando las ganas de ahorcarlo.

— ¿Dime Sevie? —Preguntó inocentemente el rubio. Con una sonrisa de "no he roto un plato en mi vida, pero no mires bajo la alacena porque te puede dar un infarto".

— ¡Demonios! Es Severus…

— Está bien Snappy.

— Vamos, vamos. Ya. Está bien, no se pongan a pelear —Abogó Remus bajando los ánimos.

— ¡Nadie habla contigo Lupin!

— ¡Eh! Cuidado Quejicus, la pelea es conmigo…

— ¡Nichol! —Le reprendió el lupino.

— ¡Pero si te estoy defendiendo!

— No. Lo estás haciendo por buscarle pelea a Severus.

— ¡Me voy!

— Nadie te detiene Potter.

— Ni…

— Señores por Merlín —Comenzó de manera severa Mcgonagall—. Sino pueden estar en una simple recepción por favor retírense a sus respectivas, pero, dejen disfrutar a las demás personas.

— Ya oíste Potter.

— Creo que fue con los dos quejicus —La profesora de Transformaciones los miró fijamente, y los dos se fueron de allí con un portazo.

— Esta pelea Slytherin/Gryffindor durará por los siglos de los siglos… —Expresó resignada mientras movía el contenido del vaso la profesora Vector.

— Amen —Dijeron todos.

4

Harry y Tom estaban paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts aprovechando que la tormenta había disminuido considerablemente.

— ¿No es peligroso que andes así? —Preguntó el joven mirando al hombre con el que había pasado todas sus vacaciones, sus obres rojas brillaban con todo su fulgor y frialdad.

— Si me explicas quien va a salir con este tiempo pues, tal vez.

— Gracias por traerme a Silver.

— De nada —Dijo como queriendo evitar el tema.

— Tom ¿Qué buscas? Andas algo ¿Cómo decirlo sin que me quieras tirar una Cruciactus¿Despistado?

— ¿Ah?

— ¡Riddle!

— Ya, ya. Perdón. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy buscando algo?

— No, es que pensaba que mover la cabeza de manera esquizofrénica de un lado a otro a cada paso que das era porque estabas buscando algo.

— Exagerado —Dijo negando con la cabeza.

— Si tú dices que no buscas nada, vale, no pondré tus palabras en tela de juicio, aunque que conste que debería.

— Ujum —Fue lo único que medio masculló el mayor. Siguieron caminando un rato. Harry se frotó fuertemente la frente, que hombre tan complicado, no podía simplemente aceptar que de verdad estaba esperando algo, y que por eso andaba distraído. Miró de reojo la cajita de regalo que tenía en sus manos, las cuales estaban tapadas con la capa. Y luego volvió su atención al lord.

— Tom —Dijo deteniéndole, pero, en ese momento sintió como si una visión estuviese próxima. Cerró los ojos fuertemente; lo vio de nuevo, el hombre de ojos grises¡Sirius¡Ese hombre era Sirius¿Cómo había durado tanto en descubrirlo? Cayó de rodillas. La sangre comenzó a resbalar por su nariz. Aspiró, arrepintiéndose luego de haberlo hecho, ya que comenzó a toser.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó preocupado colocándose de cuclillas y sosteniéndole para evitar que diera contra el piso—. ¿Harry¿Viste algo¿O enfermaste? —Siguió levantándole sin soltarle.

— Sirius —Dijo en un susurro ahogado—. Vi a Sirius. Y tengo un ligero presentimiento de que la visión se va a cumplir ahora en este mismo momento.

— ¿A Black¿Ya?

— Sí —Dijo soltándose bruscamente de su agarre y salió corriendo a buscarle.

— ¿Por qué no preví eso? —Se preguntó a si mismo mirando al ojiverde perderse en la tormenta, la cual había aumentado considerablemente en los últimos segundos. Niño irresponsable, pensó con desesperación sin otro remedio que irse a correr tras Él.

Cuando los encontró tenía una fea molestia en el pecho. El aire caliente se había mezclado con el frío causándole un dolor normal por el esfuerzo realizado en el molesto clima. Allí estaba Harry, sentado sobre sus piernas y un cuerpo con peso muerto restaba sobre su regazo. Le acariciaba el cabello al desconocido con ternura en los ojos. Éste tenía el cabello negro azulado, y la piel blanca, una túnica raída que casi no cubría su escuálido y esmirriado cuerpo. Dio un paso más y el niño de oro estaba llorando.

— ¿Harry? —El ojiverde sobresaltado volteó a ver quien lo había llamado. Detuvo las caricias aferrándose de repente con primitivo miedo al cuerpo, como tratando de evitar que se evaporara o se desvaneciera en el aire en cualquier momento—. Tranquilo… soy solamente yo —Dijo colocándose de cuclillas y luego una mano sobre sus cabellos.

— Es un milagro… Sirius está vivo. Está vivo porque respira —Dijo escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de su padrino. Gimoteó, comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

— Me alegro por ti, pequeño. Pero, lo mejor será entrar al castillo y llevarlo a una habitación, sino podría morir de hipotermia —Se quitó la capa y se la dio al moreno para que arropara al desvalido hombre.

— Pero ¿Dónde?

— Sé que tú tío, luego de la sorpresa, se prestará a cuidarlo ¿No crees?

5

— ¿Nichol está allí? —Preguntó Harry algo desesperado, luego de tener como veinte minutos tocando la puerta, comenzaba a caer en la histeria.

— Sí —Dijo saliendo de repente de su cuarto. Tenía solamente un pantalón negro para dormir muy desgastado por las constantes lavadas y una camisa a medio poner. Cuando terminó de bajarla, el cabello caía desordenadamente dándole un feo aspecto de recién despertado—. ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, le estaba costando despabilar, pero, cuando al ver al lord en su forma natural y con una persona en los brazos "desmayada" sus sentidos se pusieron alertas de nuevo. Como decía _Madeye_ Moody, "alerta permanente"—. ¿Tuvieron que matar a alguien?

— ¡No! —Dijo exaltado—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

— Bueno, son las tres de la mañana, llamas a la puerta como un desaforado y el cuerpo casi muerto que trae él en las manos ¿Qué quieres que piense?

— ¿Podemos pasar?

— Adelante —Dijo usando sus manos como peine y recogiéndoselo en un zorongo amarrado con el mismo cabello—. ¿Y él es?

— Sirius… —Respondió el joven Gryffindor mirando que el cuerpo no tuviese ninguna herida de cuidado.

— ¿Sirius? —Preguntó mirando al Lord. Este simplemente asintió—.

— A ver Harry, déjame revisarle sus signos vitales —Pidió Tom con voz calmada alejándole un poco para hacerse espacio.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Se supone que él estaba muerto o eso es lo que me dijo Remus una vez que traspasó el velo.

— Técnicamente "debería" estar muerto —Confirmó el profesor de defensas—. Pero, está vivo, y sus constantes están bien. ¿Creo que estarás feliz, no?

— Creo que si —Dijo mirando embelesado la cama—. Creo que este es el mejor regalo de navidad que he tenido en toda la vida. Si es que esto se le puede decir así.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó el lord agarrando una pequeña caja que había en el piso. El ojiverde se revisó—. ¿Es tuyo?

— No, es más eso acaba de llegar allí.

— Es mío —Dijo levantándose—. Bueno, en realidad es tuyo, pero, con todo esto, creo que se me olvidó dártelo. Ehh… feliz navidad.

— Vivan los momentos _Kodak_.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó el lord desubicado.

— Chiste muggle —Respondió Harry sonriéndole luego de darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¿No lo vas a abrir?

— Sí claro, solamente que me tomó por sorpresa.

— Esa era la idea. Aunque la sorpresa no salió como yo quería. Ahora, hay una cosa que me está carcomiendo.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntaron al unísono los dos hombres.

— Sirius está muerto ¿Qué vamos a decir o hacer? No podemos llegar donde Dumbledore y decir que nos los encontramos en el bosque prohibido, especialmente porque no debíamos estar allí.

— Buen punto.

— No me ayuda nada el "buen punto"

— Mañana será otro día para pensar en eso. Harry será mejor que te vallas a tu habitación y mañana será otro día.

— No me voy a ir. Quiero estar aquí cuando Sirius despierte, y no me obligarán —El lord dejó la caja a medio abrir en una mesita que estaba allí dispuesta. Esa era la parte que había tratado de alargar, evitándola. Aspiró y buscó en cada rincón por paciencia, luego se desquitaría con alguno de los estúpidos e ineficientes de sus mortífagos.

— Harry, Él tiene razón, además, si mis cálculos son correctos, no despertará hasta mañana.

— Tal vez, pero no sé a que hora de mañana lo haga y quiero estar con él.

— Yo me quedaré, te juro que te llamaré si da señas de levantarse.

— No lo harás. Sé que no lo harás.

— Te doy mi palabra Harry. Sino pasas la noche en tu cuarto podría empezarse a rumorear.

— ¿Qué pueden rumorear? Todo el mundo sabe que eres mi novio. Seamus desaparece a la mitad de la noche la mitad de la semana, y nadie dice nada, es de lo más normal.

— Teniendo en cuenta que tú tiendes a estar en boca de todo el mundo.

— ¿Qué insinúas Riddle? —Siseó con mal contenida furia recientemente adquirida. Se había alejado de Sirius para prestarle desafiarle de frente; era Él la única persona a la que había visto hacer eso y en cierta parte eso le gustaba, su rebeldía e irreverencia a todo lo que no le parecía correcto. Pero tuvo doblar su sentido de alerta, eso significaba pelea, y cuando ellos dos comenzaban a discutir todo lo demás se desvanecía; trayendo consigo consecuencias fatales.

— Har… —Pero no terminó sobresaltándose porque había sacado la varita y no había terminado de parpadear cuando el moreno movió la vara de forma semicircular con su brazo posicionado noventa grados exactamente. Los mayores por reflejo sacaron sus varitas apuntándolo; a veces el joven tendía a perder la cordura por las cosas más impredecibles. Pero no salió ningún conjuro que destruyera el cuarto, lo único que apareció fue una pequeña llave que podía guardarse perfectamente en la mano. Hizo un amaga de atraparla, pero no llegó a hacerlo sino que se quedó petrificado en la posición.

Cayó como atraído por la gravedad, apretó las manos en puños contra el piso con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, gimió. Y se retorció, parecía que estaba sufriendo mucho dolor.

— ¡Harry! —Lanzó Nichol en un chillido desfigurado.

— ¡No¡No lo toques! —Avisó el Lord llegando rápidamente a su lado. Por primera vez realmente asustado sosteniéndole por los hombro.

— ¡P-p-pero!

— Estamos muy cerca…

— No pretender… —Pero el lord le colocó un dedo en los labios para hacerlo callar y lo obligó a alejarse unos cinco metros.

El moreno alzó la cabeza y sacó el pecho. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y un grito que fácilmente podía haberle destrozado las cuerdas vocales. El lord se colocó delante del rubio, estaban cerca de la cama donde Sirius estaba más en el mundo de los muertos que en el de los vivos. Juntó las palmas y cerró los ojos. Una barrera se creó al ir separando los brazos lentamente. Levitó unos cuantos centímetros. Llegó lo inevitable, la ola de poder se estrelló contra la barrera de Riddle.

Los ojos de éste perdieron la pupila y volvieron a su color dorado de manera heterónoma, cuando todo cesó. Aparte de la asolar y silenciosa destrucción que ahora reinaba en el cuarto, lo único que estaba intacto era lo que estuvo dentro de la barrera. Por los ojos del Heredero de Slytherin manaban lágrimas pesadas y espesas de sangre, a pesar que en su rostro no había signo alguno de afectación.

Vio a Harry. Estaba en la misma posición pero agarrándose el estómago fuertemente mientras vomitaba lo que había comido. Por entre los sonidos guturales que profería la garganta al expulsar los fluidos semidigeridos, se escuchaba el llanto desesperado y angustiante.

— ¡Por la Diosa! —Exclamó el ojiazul consternado y en total shock, miró al Lord—. ¡Señor!

— No te acerques, no aún… estuvimos a punto de ser petrificados… —Dijo recorriendo todo el lugar, allí el tiempo no pasaría, ni correría nunca jamás.

— Está sangrando.

— Lo sé, no es nada —Dijo limpiando bruscamente la sangre que no dejaba de bajar por sus ojos—. Fue capaz de desestabilizar la entropía de la materia.

— ¿Por qué está sangrando? —Preguntó aún con demasiada adrenalina en su cuerpo preparándose para salir corriendo cuando el hombre de ojos dorados dijera.

— Soy émpata —Reveló con molestia latente—. Cuando hay emociones destructivas tan fuertes como la de hace unos momentos aunándole la energía que tuve que gastar para evitar que nos convirtieran en gárgolas eternas, no puedo soportar mucho más de allí… —Se sentó tratando de regularizar su cuerpo, iba a colapsar, era Lord Voldemort, pero, entre Harry y su propio ser lo estaban dejando en un estado crítico y sabía que podía caer en estado de coma si sobrepasaba de manera exagerada sus límites. El moreno cayó desvalido dando contra el suelo. Se levantó de la silla y tomó la varita agarrando aire—. _Wingardium Leviosa_ —El cuerpo desmayado del ojiverde comenzó a alzarse, los miembros flácidos obedecían sin resistencia alguna.

— ¿Puedo ya tocarlo?

— Hazlo, está desmayado —El rubio extendió los brazos y sostuvo a su sobrino, mientras el hechizo perdía su efecto. Miró a Sirius, no se había movido ni un ápice. Caminó de nuevo hacía el ojirojo, escuchando con fascinación como sus pasos resonaban en aquel atemporal lugar—. ¿Qué haremos con este lugar? Me imagino que las alarmas ya despertaron a todo el colegio.

— Esto… es algo irreversible.

— ¿Qué tanto fueron los daños?

— Me encargué que fuera solamente en este cuarto.

— Debería ir a descansar.

— ¿Descansar¿Descansar con Harry en ese estado¿Qué quieres¿Qué lo mate?

— Pensé que Harry había desecho la conexión —El lord negó.

— Demasiado tarde, solamente fluctuaron los malignos. Tomó demasiado de mi personalidad y mis poderes. Los fundió con su ADN… cuando la poción estaba haciendo efecto su mismo cuerpo lo revirtió. No es tan potente como antes, pero Harry en este momento está utilizando mi poder ya que sus reservas de supervivencias no existen.

— Pero, usted…

— No estoy en condiciones de traspasar energía. Inteligente muchacho.

— Entonces.

— Entonces, si yo duermo trataré de quitarle energía a Harry para regularizar la mía. Moriríamos, ya que la batalla la ganaría la termodinámica.

— No entiendo… ¿El baño estará usable? Harry está vuelto un asco…

— Todo está normal excepto este cuarto.

— ¿Tiene fuerzas para hacerlo usted mismo? Me he dado cuenta que Harry es reacio al contacto humano de cualquier tipo.

— Sí —Lo tomó en brazos y se dirigieron al baño.

— ¿Qué sucederá con Sirius?

— Black, despertará cuando haya conseguido suficiente energía externa —Nichol vio un medallón que no había captado antes en su cuello.

— Oh… —Dijo entendiendo todo—. ¿Podría terminar matando a alguien?

— No lo creo. Por suerte el licántropo es energía incompatible —Dijo entendiendo perfectamente al rubio—. Al reconocerla, lo mataría, pero, no sucederá —Abrió la puerta del baño, y colocó al chico en el piso y comenzó a desvestirlo.

— ¿Cómo va eso que lo mataría si se duerme?

— Uno no puede crear algo de la nada —Comenzó a explicar adentrando al Gryffindor en la bañera—. Eso raya casi en lo obvio. Por ejemplo cuando, a pesar de que le digo que no lo haga, Harry aparece un bote de tinta de la nada, en realidad, su energía se transforma en los átomos, electrones y protones para crear dicho objeto. Si yo me duermo y ninguno de los dos cuerpos tiene energía, se crearía de algo…

— La energía se crearía a partir de nuestras almas… asesinándonos al instante —Murmuró el moreno terminando la frase de Tom, muy débil.

— ¡Harry! —Dijeron los dos con preocupación.

— Lo siento Tom, al final siempre termino siendo una molestia —Dijo incorporando su cuerpo, sirviéndose del brazo que lo tenía sujetado.

— No digas eso Harry… ¿La llave tuvo algo que ver? —Preguntó suavemente y sin reproche. Éste sonrió tristemente.

— No… en realidad me iba a esposar en la cabecera de la cama de Sirius —Dijo tratando de modular bien, estaba teniendo uno de los síntomas de shock cerebral.

— ¿Y que sucedió entonces? —Tomó la palabra Nichol.

— Tuviste una visión ¿Verdad? —Dijo más que una pregunta, una afirmación. Cerró su mano fuertemente sobre la manga de la túnica del Dark Lord.

— Mataron al Heredero de Hupplepuff —Expresó con miedo escondiéndose en el pecho de Tom buscando protección, los gemidos del llanto, era una mezcla de frustración y miedo—. Fue horrible Tom… no solamente la mataron. Sino que la violaron y la torturaron.

— ¿Mujer?

— Sí…

— Pudiste verle el rostro.

— Sí —Hipó desesperado, pero estaba tan desfigurado por el maltrato que no podría identificarlo—. Por Merlín, no tendría más de diez años —El ojirojo lo separó algo brusco.

— Mírame a los ojos Harry. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero, luego de matarla que hicieron —El moreno desvió la vista hacía otro lado. Pero el Slytherin le agarró la cara obligando a voltearse hoscamente—. Harry —Le exigió con voz más imperante y fría de la que debió.

— ¡No! —Gritó expulsando una ola de energía que lo lanzó lejos de él. Perdió el equilibrio y empezó a sentirse mareado, fue un milagro que al caer lo hizo rebotando sobre el agua.

— ¿Harry está bien? —Ayudó al hombre a colocarse de pie.

— Lo siento —Dijo de nuevo febril, levantándose con extrema dificultad—. Pero —Se cubrió la cara con las manos—. No quiero hablar de eso.

— Harry —Jadeó aún apoyado de Nichol sin fuerzas, éste lo dejó cerca de la pared—. Has que tu cerebro entienda esto de cualquier manera. Si alguno de los dos, vuelve a sacar alguna gota de magia, así sea para sentir una presencia… estamos en peligro inminente de muerte. ¿Estás seguro que la mataron?

— Sí…

— Esto es bochornoso… pero, tengo que admitir que mis piernas no me sostienen —Cayó al piso recostándose a la pared, y miró al cielorraso—. No pensé que tu cuerpo necesitaría tanta energía para una recuperación parcial. Al menos que… —Se detuvo de golpe y miró a su pareja de manera penetrante—. ¿Ayudaste a esa chica verdad?

— Lo siento —Dijo de nuevo mirando sus manos a través del agua—. Pero, pensé que así la podría ayudar, y perdí el control de eso cuando la mataron.

— Oh mierda —Dijo tratando de levantarse en vano.

— Taima. Ese ¡Oh mierda! Significa¡Estás loco¿Por qué no empezaste por ahí? O ¡Niño estúpido¿Qué demonios hiciste? Pero, por suerte hay una solución. ¿O Estamos jodidos, literalmente? —Esbozó, habiendo casi recuperado su personalidad normal.

— Te lo voy a poner tan fácil que hasta Longbottom lo entendería. Esta vez no va a ser que alguien quiere conquistar al mundo y librarlo de todos los sangre sucias, sino que ni siquiera va a haber mundo que destruir o sangre sucias que matar.

— _Merde_… pero ¡Hay solución¿Verdad?

— Aún estamos a tiempo, pero, vas a tener que ser mis manos… y va a venir resultando que el remedio, nos va a salir más caro que la enfermedad…

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— Toma mi mano —Eso hizo sin rechistar—. Piensa en un mortífago de las líneas bajas, aún no lo hagas déjame explicarte completo —A cada palabra que decía el su pareja un nudo se iba formando en la garganta del ojiverde—. Nichol, no tengo ni una mísera gota de magia, así que no te puedo suplir en nada. Cuando aparezca, tienes que lanzar con precisión y directo al corazón el _Perpetuus Gelu eis, _y luego…

— ¡No Tom! —Comenzó el Gryffindor a rogar.

— Luego, lanzas el Avada sin dar tiempo a nada ¿Se entiende?

— P-pero, yo no sé el hechizo, es más…

— Usa la Legeremens¡Veas lo que veas son simples recuerdos¡No hay tiempo para dudas! —El Lord apretó la mano del ex merodeador, y el mortífago apareció, todo sucedió de forma vertiginosa. El grito de Harry para evitar que mataran al pobre hombre, el _Perpetuus_, el Avada, en un parpadeo, no quedaba más que el tortuoso sonido de un corazón latiendo.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Pregunto el rubio jadeando, juraba por su madre que jamás volvía a hacer eso, especialmente la parte de robarle algo a la mente del lord en un estado prácticamente moribundo.

— Ala la varita como si trataras de recoger algo con un hilo invisible —Se levantó apoyándose de la pared—. Harry, ven acá —Expresó mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.

— No… no quiero —El lord lo miró de tal forma que el aludido tembló y obedeció por miedo a lo que pudiera hacerle después el hombre. Tambaleante llegó a donde se le era imperado—. No quiero Tom, no puedo… mi conciencia no me dejaría vivir.

— Tranquilo pequeño… te juro que no lo recordarás.

— ¿Qué va a pasar?—Preguntó con mucho miedo al verlo completamente desnudo.

— Lo que tenía que aparecer si es que algo tenía que… ya lo hizo…

— Sí, ya está bien.

— Seh, seh… lo sé. Este es en el momento en el que me voy de la habitación ¡Me voy a dormir con Sirius! Si algo pasa, no duden en gritar —Dijo al puro humor merodeador, aunque no fuese el momento. Cuando el Lord dio un paso más para alcanzar a Harry este retrocedió un poco por reflejo.

— No te voy a dañar —Dijo alcanzándolo y abrazándolo.

— ¿Va a pasar algo de… eh… umm…?

— No Harry. Solamente cierra tus ojos y bajo ninguna circunstancia lo abras ¿Entiendes? —Lo escondió en su pecho y comenzó a recitar en parsel. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y el canto se repetía en forma de mantra comenzando a marear al ojiverde.

— Tom… —Pero, el ojirojo no detenía la extraña invocación—. Tom, no me siento bien —Sin embargo en ningún momento desobedeció a su mentor.

Se elevaron y fueron envueltos por un aura azul. El cántico cesó, y unos tambores infernales comenzaron a oírse causando en el menor una horrible taquicardia. Cuando cesaron los tambores se escuchó que algo explotaba. Harry sintió como era bañado por una sustancia viscosa, líquida y algunos tajos de sólidos imposibles de reconocer con los ojos cerrados, pero fuertes nauseas le entraron a reconocer de insofacto el olor de la sangre.

— No abras los ojos —Advirtió protegiéndole aún más. Todo se sentía vertiginoso y horribles vacíos de estomago eran propinados a su estómago cada dos por tres. Cinco minutos después, lo hizo sentarse en el piso.

— ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

— Deja fluir el fuego Harry.

— Pero tú dijiste.

— Ya no hay problema de magia, quema todo lo que está aquí…

— Pero ¡Tú eres el elemental de agua!

— Te doy mi palabra que no me lastimarás —El Gryffindor abrió lentamente los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, no podía distinguir nada más que el calor de su pareja. Hizo lo que se le pedía, y poco a poco el olor de la sangre siendo carcomida por el fuego fue reemplazada por el inodoro del baño. Se quedó dormido sin esperar mucho más. Tom tenía serías quemaduras en su piel, pero, lo más importante ahora era que el ojiverde estuviese bien.

Lo levantó con presteza en sus brazos y miró hacía la inmaculada y verde pared recubierta de azulejos como sabiendo que algo estaba allí. Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente después, Él y Harry estaban completamente vestidos. Colocó al pequeño en el piso y puso sus dedos índice y medio en la cicatriz, éstos brillaron blanco y luego los retiró haciendo un halo de luz, el cuarto que anteriormente había estado petrificado en el tiempo, volvió a ser el de antes.

Jamás pensó que aparte del parsel le había copiado más habilidades. Bufó frustrado, tendría que revelarse como el tutor legal de Harry, y si el viejo armaba mucho escándalo, lo tendría que enviar a _Durmstrang _o seguir su entrenamiento en casa. Demonios y tenía que ser precisamente el más desastroso el que tuvo que demostrar primero… ya no era un juego de niños, habían descubierto la manera de usar el poder de ellos, los herederos primigenios, matándolos.

Maldito _caos_, y especialmente, maldito Albus Dumbledore. Apagó la luz del cuarto con un _Nox _pronunciado de forma iracunda y se acostó al lado del ojiverde abrazándolo. Sabía que más que nunca le necesitaría, pero éste ni se inmutó solamente siguió durmiendo alienado por algunas horas de todos los problemas que al abrir los ojos, lo volverán a acosar.

_El pilar de Merlín_; al diablo con eso. Un niño, no era más que eso…, un niño perdido, confundido y abandonado a su suerte que no podía encontrar el camino de vuelta. Con esos pensamientos, cayó como nunca antes lo había hecho en los brazos de Morfeo.

**TBC**

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno creo que me vino la inspiración en LO, again... tengo la mitad del otro capítulo, creo que también lo termino hoy. Si la desidia no me gana la partida lo subo, primero hay que terminarlo...

Atte. Liuny.


	19. Complexness

**Capítulo Decimonoveno: **_Complexness_

_Estoy plenamnete que puedo ser banneada de esta página por las siguientes escenas pero, es necesaria para la historia, sino deseas leer incicaré donde termina y comienza._

------------------------------------------------------------------

El sonido de una cachetada resonó en la asolada estancia… una niña de cabellos amarillos lloraba desesperadamente atada de piernas y manos con grilletes que estaban creando laceraciones a sus frágiles muñecas y tobillos por los constantes y inefectivos intentos de liberarse. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, al escuchar aquella sencilla frase.

"_No la maten tan rápido, háganla sufrir tanto como puedan; recuerden lo que deben hacer antes que emita su último suspiro_"

El llanto aumentó de intensidad, su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad tan rápido que se volvía intolerablemente doloroso; estaba segura que todos en aquella sala podían oírlo.

— Ahora pequeña Hupplepuff… bienvenida al infierno —Expresó de forma cruel y satírica el hombre más cercano a su persona. Cuando los grilletes se soltaron de forma mágica el primer golpe llegó deslizándola lejos de su punto inicial… aspiró profundamente y miró a los hombres desafiantes—. Ah… la "pequeña dama" quiere jugar rudo —Se le acercó y al tratarla de agarrar, ésta le lanzó hacía la pared sin siquiera mover sus labios—. Ahora verás perra… —Dijo con odio, agarrándola por el cuello y comenzando a ahorcarla—. Ya que no vas a soltar donde está el verdadero pilar de Merlín, disfrutaré mucho contigo ¿Verdad chicos? —Los otros solo respondieron con sonrisas crueles—. Aunque, tal vez te matemos más rápido si nos das información.

— Malditos…

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Preguntó golpeándola de nuevo.

— Nuestro deber el proteger al _Pilar de Merlín_, y si he de morir por ello que a sí sea, pero de mí, no obtendrán más que miradas de odio y repugnancia —Dijo la niña, que más bien parecía una anciana milenaria, hablando.

— Interesante —La dejó caer al piso sin ningún cuidado, sacó su varita—. Creo que comenzaré con… a sí, lo más cliché. ¡_Crucio_! —No se hizo esperar el grito llenó toda la habitación. Detuvo la tortura, y la agarró bruscamente por la camisa, la cual rompió sin ningún cuidado comenzando a apretar sus pequeños y apenas desarrollados senos dejando marcas rojas y sacando gemidos de profundo dolor en contra de su voluntad—. Así me gustan, sumisas…

Había quedado totalmente desnuda en medio de la sala, por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo, sin embargo no era por morir, no, ella había logrado superar ese miedo gracias a la gran fundadora de Hupplepuff, temía porque su muerte fuese en vano y el pilar cayera en sus manos trayendo sólo desgracias a el mundo. Sintió como era alzada por sus caderas y comenzó a forcejear como pudo, pero, la diferencia de fuerza bruta con respecto a físico era notable.

El dolor que sintió en su vientre la dejó asfixiada; fue tal que le vedó la vista por unos escasos segundos, no pudo gritar, el aire que produciría el sonido se estancó en medio del pecho, sólo cerró los ojos fuertemente, la habían penetrado tratando de hacerle el mayor daño posible, las lágrimas cayeron sin remedio. El hombre la tiró al piso bruscamente, golpeando su cabeza la cual comenzó a sangrar mientras envestía, mientras la rasguñaba con uñas de platas que se usaban normalmente como decoración, desollando la piel, los tejidos de los músculos comenzaban a verse parcialmente en su estómago.

Había comenzado a gritar y a gemir de dolor, sabía que le habían destrozado el útero. Se acercaron tres hombres más, los cuales comenzaron a patearla y a lastimarla. Uno muy osado se acercó y le clavó un dedo en el ojo tan fuerte que lo logró romper. El dolor… inexplicable con palabras. Su mente era un caos nebuloso girando vertiginosamente con toda clase de pensamientos incoherentes que terminarían por enloquecerla arrebatándole la sanidad que creía, en esos momentos, inexistente.

Enterraron de forma brutal sus brazos, luego de desencajarlos, en el piso; estaba cerca, su muerte se acercaba, ya podía descansar en paz y dejar de sufrir… sintió una energía externa a la suya tratando de ayudarle; era tan agradable que por un momento la aisló de su dolor corporal, arrancando el alma de su cuerpo. Entonces lo supo, supo que la persona que la trataba de ayudar era aquella que debían proteger celosamente. La energía comenzó a desvanecerse llevándosela de nuevo.

Al regresar a la realidad, cayó en coma instantáneamente, le habían cortado los labios, y uno de los hombres, tenía el puño en sus entrañas extrajo sus ovarios sin compasión haciendo que se arqueara inconscientemente. Otra vez esa energía mezclada con una menos pura llenó sus sentidos, despertó del coma, pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que una espada le había atravesado directamente donde estaba el corazón. Sus párpados se abrieron al máximo mostrando unas cuencas vacías, tosió y escupió más sangre. Cayó desvencijada…

— "Me hubiese gustado ser tu ami…" —Fue el último e inconcluso pensamiento que llegó a la mente de la moribunda _Heredera de Hupplepuff_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_no, no ¡NO!"_ gritó hasta que el sonido se desfiguró.

— _Harry…_ —Se escuchó lejanamente.

La muerte no era tan mala… ya no sentía dolor _"no ¡no!"._ Era cierto, los ruidos iban desvaneciéndose poco a poco, era agradable "_no…" _—No era más que una súplica jadeada en un susurro.

— Harry —Mucho más fuerte.

Sacaron la espada sin ningún cuidado y la hoja de esta brillaba en amarillo…. Pero todo comenzaba a evaporarse como si realmente no existiera…

— ¡Harry despierta¡Es una maldita pesadilla!—Grito Tom desesperado zarandeando al joven bruscamente, el cual abrió los ojos y profirió un sonido gutural y espantoso, dando paso al llanto desgarrante y desconsolado—. Reacciona, nada de lo que viste es real¡Mírame! —Le dijo buscando su mirada.

— No, no, no… no, maldita sea, no… otra vez no¿Por qué¿Por qué? —Hablaba aún perdido en su pesadilla.

— Harry. Despierta, mírame —Pero nada funcionaba, por más que lo llamaba lo único que hacía era recitar esa especie de Mantra. Le dio una bofetada sin saber que más hacer… todo se _paralizó_.

— Ellos… —Comenzó colocándose dos dedos en los labios, su cerebro quería recuperar la sanidad, pero había algo que lo impedía—. Buscan… buscan al Pilar de Merlín… y… y ese soy yo… ¡NO¡Por qué! —Se llevó horrorizado las manos a la cara—. P-por mí, esa pobre criatura murió —Sentenció, clavándose las uñas en la cara. Justo cuando el Lord iba a quitar las manos de los hombros del Gryffindor para impedir que se hiriera éste despareció.

— ¡Mierda! "¡Maldita conexión! Lo único que hace es dar problemas" —Fue lo único que dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Nichol tenía serios problemas para sostener a Sirius el cual había despertado hace ya algunas horas y se había encargado de ponerle al corriente de algunas cosas, pero al escuchar los gritos de Harry se había alarmado y no había podido, aún, hacerlo entrar en razón. Cuando el lord salió apresurado del cuarto Nichol se preocupó aún más.

— ¡Espere¿Piensa salir así?

— ¡Así como! Harry se tele transportó a sabrá Merlín donde, con un trauma del nivel del mundo —Todo esto lo dijo abriendo la puerta.

— ¡Anthony! —Fue lo único que dijo el ojiazul. Y el ojirojo, cambió a su otra forma para salir corriendo a buscar a Harry. Sus pensamientos le llegaban tan desastrosos que le estaban afectando ¡Maldita fuese mil veces la humanidad que aún hacía mella en él! Temía por su vida, suicidarse en ese estado era la más alta probabilidad y opción por la que optaría "El camino fácil"…

Nichol tiró a Sirius en una silla; siempre había sido bastante débil a nivel corporal, tenía dificultades para desarrollar músculos y obviamente el ojigris habiendo estado en circunstancias normales le hubiese ganado, pero por suerte ese no era el caso. Apunto con la varita, murmuró una palabra y un pequeño hilo dorado comenzó a salir de la varita, formando palabras orientales los cuales formaron un sello atrapándolo.

— ¡Suéltame Nichol!

— Lo siento Sirius.

— ¡Maldita sea suéltame¡Harry está en problemas! —Dijo forcejeando contra el sello mágico. Conocía esa magia, era un antiguo conjuro que hacían los magos orientales, atrapaba con palabras de los deseos más profundos y puros de las personas—. ¿Desde cuando sabes esta magia? —Preguntó calmándose—. Te lo advierto Nichol.

— No te voy a soltar —Dijo arrodillándose—. Me sorprendiste cuando despertaste aún sin tener toda la energía que se requería.

— Así que sí me resucitaron… —El rubio asintió.

— No puedes hacer nada tan débil, por más cruel que suene, mucho menos por Harry. Desgraciadamente, nada en este mundo lo puede hacer.

1

Era un lugar oscuro, todo estaba helado. Escalofríos era lo único que realmente sentía, ya que todo lo demás se habían entumecido debido al frío fulminante que reinaba en aquel lugar.

Harry se encontraba tirado, no de la mejor manera en el duro y rasposo piso de piedra de aquel salón. Su cabeza estaba descuidadamente recostada a la pared sus brazos yacían a sus lados, flácidos. Sus ojos se encontraban vacíos y sin vida, estaban apagados y las lágrimas corrían libremente. Sus parpados estaban caídos sin llegar a cerrarse completamente; la imagen de la derrota, personificada en el perfecto patetisismo.

Silver preocupado, lamía de tanto en tanto a su amo, luego de encontrarlo, en su desesperado intento de reanimarlo, lo movió con su hocico, otras veces ladraba fuertemente, pero nada era capaz de sacarlo de su estado catatónico.

2

Severus revisaba que todo estuviera en perfecto orden. Era vacaciones, ciertamente, pero esos mocosos siempre estaban tramando algo. Con desesperación se lanzó los mechones que caían rebeldemente en su cara impidiéndole ver, juraba que un día de estos se los mocharía de la peor manera… se detuvo al escuchar un ladrido… ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? Otra vez. No, estaba seguro que lo había escuchado.

Con precaución siguió el sonido y llegó a los calabozos que jamás habían sido eliminados por imposibilidad de modificar el castillo. Sacó su varita y preparándose para lo que viniera entró apuntando a todos lados sin encontrar nada.

— Lumus —Susurró colocando su mano como si de una vela se tratara. Cuando la retiró, se encontró a un estudiante, al cual reconoció inmediatamente—. Potter —El perro ladró dos veces, gruñendo luego amenazante—. Potter ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? —Pero el chico nada que respondía. Severus gruño, odiaba que no le prestara atención, así que fue a zarandearlo, pero cuando lo vio se quedó pasmado. Iba a tocarlo pero un murmullo lo detuvo.

— Está oscuro aquí Tom… —Pronunció el joven aún perdido—. No me gusta este lugar —Comenzó a sollozar—. Por favor, sácame de aquí —Chilló tapándose con las dos manos la boca cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

— Pero¿Qué demonios? —Iba a tomar cartas en el asunto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dos personas entraron jadeando, eran… su hijo y Hurtado, el perro de cabello plateado volvió a materializarse. ¡En que momento había desaparecido?

— ¡Padre no lo toques! —Gritó Draco desesperado. Snape se detuvo de insofacto. Hurtado llegó y se arrodilló en frente de Harry.

— Mírame ángel mío… —Dijo quitándole las manos de la cara. Malfoy alejó a su padre de allí—. Harry mírame. Esas muertes no fueron, ni han sido culpa tuya ¿Entiendes?

— Ellos me buscaban a mí… me buscan aún…

— Padre, vámonos.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

— ¡Vámonos!

— Tantas muertes por mi estúpida vida.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

— No digas eso Harry.

— Está oscuro, Tom. Tengo miedo… —Draco sacó a su padre a la fuerza de la mazmorra.

— Draco ¿Qué es lo que sucede allí adentro¿Por qué Potter está en ese estado?

— Perdóname padre —Dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia de disculpa.

— ¿Por qué? —El menor sacó la varita y agarrando desprevenido al experimentado mortífago le lanzó un _Obliviate_. No era recomendable, pero, no sabía que más hacer, aún Harry no lograba descubrir exactamente el encantamiento que había hecho sobre Severus, por lo tanto todo era riesgoso. Se lo llevó a otro lugar mientras estuviese en el estado embotado y tenía que inventarse una historia… y una muy buena a decir verdad.

— No me toques por favor —Dijo acurrucándose más contra la pared.

— Ha…

— Lo único que puedo ver es oscuridad y tormenta… eso me asusta. Las odio. Ayúdame —Dijo contradiciéndose.

— Harry —Sostuvo las manos entre las suyas y el moreno por primera vez lo miró aún con esos ojos nublados y perdidos—. No puedo ayudarte a salir de la oscuridad en la que has caído… pero, puedo acompañarte en ellas —Al escuchar esto, se quedó quieto y el llanto cesó, más sin embargo las lágrimas en ningún momento dejaron de surcar sus mejillas. Con temor se fue acercando al joven que tenía en frente. Y luego lo abrazó fuertemente escondiéndose en su pecho comenzando a respirar aceleradamente. Estaba comenzando a salir del shock mental en el que había caído, el cual le había robado la razón y la conciencia. Lo alzó, como se haría con un niño y su cabeza cayó en su hombro. (1)

3

Llegó a la habitación de Nichol; allí estaban Sirius y él, el primero aseado y cambiado de ropa, sentados en una mesa, mucho más tranquilos, pero igual de ansiosos, al notarlos entrar se levantaron rápidamente. Lo dejó en la cama.

— Harry ¿Cómo te sientes? —El primero en hablar fue el ojigris mortificado.

— Sirius… —Murmuró.

— Sí, soy yo Harry.

— No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés vivo —Con un pequeño esfuerzo se levantó y lo abrazó. Éste fue correspondido con la misma intensidad y cariño.

_Seguía en estado catatónico, no había ninguna ínfima señal que dijera que el hombre no estuviese en coma. El medallón seguía como siempre, allí, restando en su huesudo cuello. El hijo bastardo de los Potter's se sentó de nuevo suspirando, Él al igual que el Lord sabían que, las posibilidades que el hombre sobreviviera, era de una en un millón, eso si sería un golpe demasiado horrible para Harry. Un cuerpo al cual llorarle. _

_Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, negando vigorosamente, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos… _

— _¡Harry¿Dónde está Harry? —Gritó Sirius tendido en una cama alterado, sintió una mano en su pecho impidiéndole que se levantase. _

— _Tranquilo… tranquilo Sirius —Rogó una voz desconocida. El hombre se soltó del agarre bruscamente lastimando un poco a su anónimo interlocutor._

— _¿Quién eres¡Dónde está Harry! —Demandó buscando su varita sin resultado. _

— _¿Quieres calmarte y escucharme¡Joder! —Éste detuvo su berrinche y miró a la persona a su lado. _

— _¿Nichol¿Eres Nichol Potter? —Cuestionó en shock. _

— _Sí, Sirius. Soy Nichol, ahora cálmate… ¿Quieres? _

— _¿Dónde está Harry? _

— _¡Déjame hablar! _

— _Pero, tú deberías estar en el futuro… _

— _Sirius, mi futuro no existe ¿Recuerdas? Jamás llegué a nacer realmente, si regresaba, simplemente desaparecería. _

— _¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? _

— _Te revivieron —Contestó con simplicidad—. Ahora te vas a sentar y me vas a dejar explicarte todo… _

El ojiverde sintió un líquido caliente deslizarse por su nariz, y por instinto se llevó una mano a ésta. Tosió.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— Acaba de tener una visión… cuando alguien toca a Harry, normalmente tiende a ver algún suceso pasado, o futuro de dicha persona, y aún no entendemos por qué le sangra la nariz ante ese hecho —Respondió el ojiazul dándole un pañuelo a su sobrino.

— ¡Reiris! —Se escuchó gritar a Tom, fuera de la habitación donde se encontraban los demás—. ¡Reiris¡Aparece joder, no estoy de humor para nada!

— No estoy en el infierno ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Sirius, el cual no había tenido tiempo de detenerse a procesar ningún tipo de información, ya que su prioridad en esos momentos era la salud de Harry.

— ¿Infierno?

— Valla, eso si me sorprende… ¿Qué hace el gran Lord Voldemort llamándome tan desesperadamente? —Preguntó el chico apareciendo. Se encontraba levitando.

— Perdón —Dijo Padfoot temiendo haber escuchado mal.

— Reiris, no seas estúpido.

— A quien se lo dice. Suerte que Dumbledore está fuera del colegio… ¿Qué tanto pasó?

— ¿Dumbledore estaba fuera?

— Ara… ¿El gran…?

— Omítelo Reiris, esto es importante, Mataron a la Heredera de Hupplepuff.

— Así que era eso —Miró hacía la puerta entreabierta y bajó para encaminarse a donde estaba el moreno ojiverde. Anthony se transformó y lo detuvo con mirada desafiante.

— ¿Cómo va eso de Voldemort? —Siguió al mismo tiempo que sucedía lo de Helios y Tom.

— Cálmate Sirius —Pidió su ahijado débilmente.

— ¿Me están queriendo decir que la persona que está a unos pocos pasos de mí es Lord Voldemort? —Asintió.

— ¿Soy un mortífago¿Estoy en el infierno y ahora soy un mortífago y ahora Harry es su mano derecha o algo asó? —Se preguntó aterrado.

— ¡No! Estás en el mundo real… sea cual sea dicho, pero las cosas han cambiado…

— ¿Cambiado dices¿Cambiado?

— Sirius, no te alteres, eso no le va a hacer nada bien a Harry… —Advirtió el profesor de Defensas.

— ¿No me vas a dejar verlo?

— No.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? Creo que tiene derecho a escoger sus propias amistades y Él me considera su amigo.

— Reiris, no juegues con mi paciencia que está escasa.

— Voldemort, quítate del medio…

— ¿Quieren que me calme sabiendo que el maldito que mató James y a Sirius? —Comenzó a alterarse.

— Cálmate, cálmate…

— ¿Qué me calme? —Sus ojos se rasgaron mientras sus uñas comenzaban a clavarse en la carne.

— Sirius, no tienes varita, él aún sigue siendo el Dark Lord, no lo vencerás con tu debilidad actual. Está de nuestro lado —Sentenció Nichol serio y con mirada dura—. Has pasado tres meses en el maldito velo, no hables ni juzgues de lo que no sabes. Además. Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, es la actual pareja y prometido de tu ahijado así que, o te controlas o te controlas… —Le soltó bruscamente. El tataranieto de Godric se sintió desmayar otra vez; Nichol no debió haber soltado eso así.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó incrédulo—. Repíteme eso que no entendí.

— Ni…

— Cállate Harry —El aludido se quedó gélido en su sitio, su padrino jamás le había hablado así.

— Tú escuchaste perfectamente, no tengo porque repetirlo. No tiendo a ocultar nada a las personas…

— Sirius, Tom es mi novio.

— ¿Qué es tu novio? —Preguntó sosteniéndole por los hombros—. ¿Estás loco¿Cómo es que estás con la persona que mató a tus padres¡Ese monstruo te ha puesto una mano encima?

— Sirius, Él me ama…

— ¿Qué te ama¡Él no tiene sentimientos¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante atrocidad? —Las lágrimas se asomaban amenazantes en los ojos del menor—. ¿Y tú se lo permitiste?

— ¿Y que si no me quito?

— Tengo pensado quitarte del medio, me vale un bledo que seas el "mago oscuro". Voy a ver a Harry así que apártate.

— No. Primero tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Cuántos años tienes realmente?

— ¿Qué te importa?

— ¡Responde!

— Si lo que te interesa saber es si estoy graduado, sí. Entré en las mismas condiciones a Hogwarts que tú, bajo engaños, tengo diecinueve años. Y todos estamos aquí por lo mismo, proteger al Pilar de Merlín. Más aún para mí¡Proteger a un amigo!

— A un amigo al que no dudarías llevarte a la cama.

— Ciertamente, no lo dudaría, yo aún puedo quitarte a Harry fácilmente… por horrible que suene, es mío por derecho…

— Mocoso… —Pero en ese momento los dos voltearon a la puerta.

— El pilar está en peligro —Dijo corriendo a su encuentro, sin importar o preguntar que pasaba, lanzó a Sirius estrellándole contra una pared. Tom también entró tras el Ravenclaw.

— ¡Sirius!

— ¿Qué crees que le haces? —Preguntó desafiante el niño. El aludido se incorporó algo atontado.

— ¿Y tú quien eres?

— Helios ¡No le hagas nada! —Exclamó preocupado.

— Estaba lastimándote, todo aquel que te lastime debe ser castigado.

— Por el amor a Dios Helios¡Él es mi padrino!

— ¿Qué?

— Supongo que ya se enteró del pequeño detalle —Dijo Tom indiferente recostado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, todos centraron sus miradas en el hombre—. Sí, debo admitir que todo aquel que trate de lastimar al _Pilar de Merlín_ debe ser severamente castigado, pero, es su padrino, tiene todo el derecho de reclamarle —Explicó con total tranquilidad. Black, Black…

— Tom, no lo busques ¡Por favor! —Le rogó.

— Vamos Harry. No lo voy a matar, ni a lastimar¿Crees que deje de dormir por tres meses solamente para matarlo?

— ¿Tu lo reviviste?

— Ya que tenía que estar de cabeza aquí tratando que Dumbledore no te terminara matando Bellatrix y Lucius se encargaron de revivirlo, se suponía que era tu regalo de navidad, ahora, nada salió como lo planeado. Y hay que hablar… según parece, han encontrado la forma de usar el poder de los herederos asesinándolos…

— ¡Como te atreves tan siquiera a dirigirle la palabra!

— Silencio Black. En estos pocos meses que llevo conviviendo con Harry le he sido de más ayuda que tú en casi prácticamente quince años de ausencia —Le siseó cruelmente—. El menos indicado para hablar eres tú, especialmente porque me debes la vida.

— ¡Tom!

— ¿Estoy diciendo algo de mentira Harry? —Preguntó sosteniéndole por el mentón y obligando a mirarlo directamente.

— ¡Suéltalo maldito!

— Vas a tener que prestar mucha atención, porque tengo pensado decirlo una vez… o te acatas a lo que Reiris y yo te pedimos o morirás ¿Comprendes?

— No creo que estas sean las maneras de explicarle a Harry todo lo que hay que hablar. Si vio como asesinaron a Hupplepuff, aún debe estar tratando de superarlo. No creo que sea el momento —Intervino reprochando la actitud de Tom hacia el joven en esos momentos.

— Será ahora Reiris.

— Como dirían los muggles "¡Jesús!" —Exclamó exasperado alzando los brazos.

— Sirius, por favor, no digas nada. Está de muy mal humor, y el único lastimado será Harry —Le advirtió muy bajo ayudando a levantarlo.

— Escucha —Dijo soltándolo y respirando—. Debes dejar de cometer esos estúpidos actos de piedad¿Entiendes? No eres el salvador del mundo. Sácate esa absurda idea de la cabeza ¿En que idioma te lo digo? Tampoco puedes salvar a todos, lo que hiciste nos pudo haber mandado a la tumba a los dos. ¿Qué no entiendes la palabra delicado¡Nuestra conexión es peligrosa! En pocas palabras, si cogen a alguno de los dos significa que tienen un dos por uno ¿Es tan difícil que actúes con un poco de sentido común?

— Maldito ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así? —Masculló el animago por debajo siendo sostenido en todo momento por Nichol.

— ¡No fue mi intención! Solamente quería aliviar un poco su dolor, tu no viste lo que le hacían —Dijo con una mirada cargada de reproche—. Te lo he repetido millones de veces Tom, yo no soy como tú ¡No puedo quedarme viendo simplemente mientras torturan a alguien!

— ¡Qué no entiendes! Hay que saber diferenciar las situaciones¡Cuando tienes una visión pierdes el control de todo! Tus poderes son peligrosos Harry casi nos fulminas a todos, no eres capaz de recordarlo, pero, casi nos petrificas…

— "Esto no me da buena espina" —Pensó Helios mirando al Gryffindor el cual cada vez estaba más destrozado.

— Ahora. Eso es lo de menos, el problema que nos atañe es ¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora si ya no nos necesitan vivos? Pero, Harry no quiere decir como mataron a la niña, así que andamos un poco trancados por esa niñería —El ojiverde lo miró con rencor—. El poder se perdería si nuestras vidas expiran.

— No necesariamente…, Al único que necesitan vivo realmente es al Pilar que sostiene la magia. Es más, los demás no somos más que un estorbo, ya que solo interferimos en su captura. Hay una forma de guardar el poder; es una espada. ¿Viste una espada en tu visión? —El joven guardó silencio—. Bueno, sí, había una espada y se la atravesaron justo en el corazón.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Lo siento Harry, pero, tengo libre albedrío en la mente de las personas. Como tú tienes visiones y eres el elemental de fuego. Yo soy el elemental de viento y puedo hipnotizar. Al igual que Riddle es émpata y el elemental de agua… lo que queda, el elemental de tierra y su poder, es un misterio, pero, ahora está en poder de ellos.

— ¿Ellos quienes?

— Harry, hay un grupo de personas que desean el poder de los herederos a cualquier precio, no sabemos exactamente para que, pero por deducción, para destruir algo. Yo pienso que el Quid de la cuestión es ¿Qué quieren destruir? Todo lo demás es secundario.

— Esa espada no existe, yo me encargué de destruirla.

— Una por cada heredero ¿No te parece razonable? —Preguntó. Había desmayado a Harry el cual ahora descansaba en su regazo—. Como te digo, no pueden matar al Pilar. No, ya dejemos de decirle así. No pueden matar a Harry… el será quien canalice esa energía hasta cumplir su cometido —Lo acomodó de nuevo en la cama y lo arropó para luego seguir debatiendo con Riddle.

— No puede ser que esta pesadilla de los herederos todavía exista —Dijo Black llevándose las manos a la cara con pena—. James quería evitarlo a toda costa. Voldemort con la custodia de Harry hasta los veintiuno, El heredero de Ravenclaw, como su prometido, la Heredera de Hupplepuff…

— Como su consejera —Terminó la frase.

— ¿Tu eres el Heredero de Rowena Ravenclaw?

— Helios Fray(2) Reiris Ravenclaw —Dijo tendiéndole la mano—. Un placer, Sirius Orión Black.

— ¿Conservas el apellido?

— Por supuesto, lo único es que lo tengo de segundo por mi seguridad, pero, nací en Portugal, y eso conlleva a que el apellido de mi madre esté de primero. Mi padre preocupado por lo que me pudiera ocurrir los invirtió y jamás me dejó estar más de tres años en el mismo lugar, así que mi madre y yo no las pasábamos de país en país despistando a los enemigos, sin embargo, dieron con el pilar, tuve que regresar a Hogwarts, mi primer año lo estudié aquí, dos años antes que Harry entrara al colegio.

— El prospecto que queden tres de esas espadas no nos aligera el panorama —Dijo aún mirando con celos al ojigris, estaba demasiado cerca de **su** novio.

— Ciertamente, pero, aún más es, si Harry llega a recibir nuestros poderes tendría el suficiente poder como para destruir el mundo y poco más allá. ¿Recuerdas la leyenda de Merlín? Eso es algo que ellos no saben, y deberíamos hacérselo saber de alguna manera para aligerar las cosas.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Merlín? —Preguntó Sirius confundido. Jamás había estudiado Historia de la magia por más que Moony lo regañaba.

— Merlín murió consumido por su poder, para evitar la destrucción del mundo, así que, lo dividió en cuatro, el poder escogería sus propios dueños. Al ser vidente, El mago logró encontrar a sus poseedores futuros y construyó sus vidas… pero, Gryffindor y Slytherin jamás se llevaron bien, así que los hizo firmar una tregua, ya que siempre iba a suceder lo mismo, a esto se le conoce como "_Electos Fortuna_"(3). Así que se creó lo que hoy se conoce como "Lazos Oscuros".

— Valla ¿Cuándo aprendiste eso? —Le preguntó a Nichol.

— Déjame terminar… Hay varios mitos, cada uno cuenta una cosa diferente. Pero, los hechos verificados son que Gryffindor estaba prometido por conveniencia con Ravenclaw, esto molestaba en sobre manera al hombre, ya que Rowena y él era como hermanos. Mientras que Hupplepuff era una prima política. Bien, el mito dice que, cuando Merlín los obligó a convivir, Salazar se enamoró perdidamente de Godric… y éste le correspondía a pesar que al principio no se podían ver ni en pintura, ya que al menor indicio trataban de asesinarse. Trataron de estar juntos, pero sus familias eran demasiado influyentes, no pudieron. Rowena, actuó de Celestina y los ayudó a que se casaran bajo la protección de los Dioses Egipcios. Invocaron a Ra. Como todos saben, era un genio, y era Sacerdotisa bendecida en doce religiones… Sin embargo, igual Rowena tuvo que casarse con Godric. Pero, esta vez bajo el Dios "Cristiano". Salazar cayó presa de la depresión y huyó dejando la cámara de los secretos. La culminación del proyecto "Hogwarts", fue todo lo que pudieron retrazar la boda, para encontrar una salida.

— Encontraron una carta de Slytherin, y eso es lo único que hay dentro del Sombrero Seleccionador. No dejó ninguna palabra para Gryffindor ni nada… —Razonó el ojigris de Ravenclaw.

— Sí, ciertamente. Y como ese hay millones de mitos acerca de lo que sucedió.

— El punto fue que a Salazar no le gustó algo de lo que se estaba haciendo y huyó —Sentenció Helios—. Aún no entiendo que tiene que ver eso.

— Los anillos, existen dos anillos. Si se encuentran los anillos significa que Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin en algún momento fueron algo más que compañeros…

— Los Hijos de Rowena y Godric pudieron haberlos atesorados, pero, son casi mil años, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar —Tom.

— Pero, existe el tratado ¿no?

— Sí, cada una de las familias tiene uno. Eso no verifica que ellos dos se casaran, además, lo hicieron bajo una religión diferente. "Lazos Oscuros" Solamente es un…

— Un desencadenador de hechos… —Dijo el Lord—. Me reniego a creer que el viejo aún después de muerto controle el destino de los Herederos.

— Además ¿Dónde queda la profecía de la Trelawey? —Preguntó Sirius.

— No puede ser igual, lo que pasó una vez, no puede repetirse exactamente, pero, viéndolo como dice Él, tiene sentido, pero, eso significaría que el amor que nació entre tú y Harry es…

— ¿Un producto de circunstancias creadas por una leyenda?

— No lo es —Dijo una mujer de cabellos amarillos proyectada.

— ¡Naignia¡Qué demonios? —Preguntó anormalmente sorprendido el Lord.

— Lo siento Tom. Todo ustedes escuchen. Lo que ustedes llaman Lazos Oscuros, no es solo un papel, en realidad es un libro.

— ¿Qué? —Dijeron todos. La proyección suspiró.

— ¿Qué crees que he vivido todo estos años para que? Sí, Salazar y Godric estuvieron enamorados, pero, no, no se casaron. Crearon los anillos bajo la protección de Ra, mientras se producía lazos oscuros. Ellos trababan de huir del destino que les estaba imponiendo Merlín. En aquel tiempo aún más que en el actual, era un horrible tabú que dos hombres pudieran sentir amor… y más aún tuvieran relaciones, no se declararon nunca, los anillos no son una promesa de amor, sino una protección. Sin embargo, en sus diarios coincidían los mismos pensamientos creyentes herejes.

— Pero.

— Calla y déjame terminar —Todos miraron sorprendidos a la mujer—. El libro está bajo posesión de Harry, sano y salvo. Para poder utilizar el poder de los herederos hay que catalizar, sino, como perfectamente dijo Helios, Harry destruiría el balance del universo. Así que mataron a la Heredera de Hupplepuff, y la usaran para dializar, cuando capturen a los demás, se le dará ese único poder a Harry, y luego comenzaría el ritual. Siento no poder dar una información completa, pero, no tengo mis recuerdos completos. Sólo les digo una cosa. El destino es ineludible, pero mientras sucede lo que está escrito se puede forzar a cambiarse. A Rowena nunca le gustó mucho ese amor que Sentía Godric por Salazar, pero aún casados lo respetó, tuvieron dos hijos los cuales uno tomó el apellido Gryffindor y el otro Ravenclaw. Si se dan cuenta que siempre se tienen que casar "hermanos". Así que, entra la parte del balance natural creacionista. Algo surge tratando de evitar; ese amor que nació entre tú y Harry es sincero. Lo que va a romper esta vez, será cuando Helios acepte que perdió la batalla lo cual no será fácil. Son decisiones, y estas ya están tomadas… ¡Acéptenlas!

— La madre de Tom, murió en el parto haciendo que todos los pecados que se cometerían como el asesinato de los padres de Harry y otros fueran perdonados. Helios es la pieza vulnerable del sistema, Si lo obligan a casarse y se unen, podría haber catástrofe —La mujer miró asustada hacía atrás—. Se me terminó el tiempo…, tengo que irme, deben tratar de comprender que nada va a arreglarse registrando en el pasado… ¡La respuesta está en el futuro! Y… —Pero no pudo terminar ya que el holograma desapareció.

— Eso fue extraño…

— ¡No fue extraño! No dio la información completa —Exclamó Tom. Harry se levantó.

— _Lazos Oscuros _—Comenzó a recitar—. _La destrucción y el olvido, es lo único que detrás del velo espera. Millones y millones de años de eterna soledad. Inmersa en la verdad de la vida, Que si salvas, olvidarás. Salve, salve, salve¡oh! dulce oscuridad. De Inmensa eternidad. _

— Harry…

— Ah… —Gimió—. _Herederos que su vida un inmenso poder poseen, _arg…_ Da nubio de vida. Protección que aparece. Lazos de sangre se desvanecen. Males se extienden, inexplicablemente. Lazos Oscuros… _Tom…

— ¿Qué estás recitando?

— No lo sé… _Lazos oscuros, La destrucción…_ ya basta… _olvido…_ ¡Argh!

— Imposible, despertó de mi encantamiento.

— _Merlín…_

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Argh!

— ¡Harry¿Merlín que? —Sus ojos se desvanecieron.

— _Merlín… ha reencarnado… en realidad, nunca murió_ —Y con esas palabras regresó a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué! —Gritaron todos.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó con confusión.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir de Merlín?

— ¿Merlín? Acabo de despertar… mi mente es una nebulosa… no comprendo nada.

— Harry¿Qué recuerdas?

— Que la heredera de Hupplepuff murió…

— Su magia para evitar la destrucción del cuerpo ha bloqueado sus recuerdos —Diagnosticó Helios—. ¿Te sientes cansado? —Preguntó llegando a su lado para molestia del ojirojo.

— No, más bien, estoy entumido de tanto estar aquí. ¡Quiero salir! —Dijo estirándose. Todos se miraron preocupados—. Es más, no aguanto un minuto más aquí. Si me necesitan estaré por allí…

— Voldemort, haré una tregua —Dijo cediéndole la mano—. Pero, no pienses nada extraño, no tengo pensado dar el permiso para que Harry termine casado contigo.

— Black, te recuerdo que tenemos iguales derechos en cuanto a la custodia de Harry. Y que tú, tienes una deuda de vida conmigo. Pero, acepto la tregua —Y sellaron el pacto con las manos.

— Hay que buscar quien demonios es Merlín en esta época… —Dijo Nichol.

— Tal vez Nagini nos pueda ayudar.

— Tienes razón…

Harry estaba recostado a la pared con los brazos tras la espalda, con la mirada en el techo.

— "_Lazos oscuros, que endebles aparecen. Un amor que surge inesperadamente_" —Suspiró—. "Tom… nuestro amor no estaba en ninguno de los planes de esta vida… espero que te des cuenta de ello pronto para poder contártelo todo…" —Se miró la ingle luego de subirse la camisa un poco, allí había un pequeño lunar—. "Solo espero que mis visiones no se logren cumplir"… Ralph… —Murmuró.

**TBC**

**Por favor, sí ya sé que está todo complicado y que se entiende nada, pero, todo se irá desarrollando perfectamente, y tiene final feliz así que no se preocupen, no me he desviado de la trama, es más, ahora comienza el desenlace de la misma. Sí, Harry mintió, él recuerda todo, aún le falta por sufrir un montón, pero prometo que será feliz y comerá muchas perdices… **

**Si van a mandar un Review preguntando por Merlín, no lo hagan, eso lo explicaré en los próximos capítulos. ¿Cuánto le queda al fic? No lo sé, pero, creo que va por la mitad… ¿Cuándo actualizaré? No lo sé… cuando tenga ganas de escribir y el tiempo para hacerlo, puede ser mañana, o dentro de dos meses. Lo de Naignia se explicará más adelante, sino entendieron pregunten concretamente, no soy adivina. **

**Please, si me van a agregar al msn, que no sea solamente para felicitarme por mi Fiction. Para eso perfectamente puedes hacerlo por un Review. Sí, solía hacer de BETA, pero, no leo fics para dar críticas sobre ellos. Soy muy selectiva con lo que leo, no tolero cualquier cosa. **

**Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, si no respondo sus Reviews, es porque no tengo el tiempo de contestar "Gracias por leer", excepto cuando se me pregunta algo, pero si los leo y disfruto con cada uno de ellos sean buenos o malos. Esta es la lavativa más loca que he escrito en mi vida, ya que está escrito de una forma peculiar trataba de probar una cosa, (no lo vuelvo a hacer, lo juro) de allí lo complicado. **

**Disculpen las molestias, y los dolores de cabeza que les pueda haber causado este capítulo. **

**Atte. Liuny Enelya. **

_(1)¡Fucking OCC! Damn it… me pasé a **Tom!Cannon** olímpicamente (Liuny busca con desesperación a Tom!Cannon y no lo encuentra). Pido disculpas por esto, pero, tomaré la excusa (aunque me parezca una reverenda estupidez) que el amor hace "cambiar" a las personas. _

_(2)La correcta pronunciación es "Frei". El nombre fue dado por un antiguo Dios Nórdico. _

_(3)Significa, del latín "El destino de los elegidos" "O la decisión del destino" depende de cómo se entienda. _


	20. Wandering

**Capítulo vigésimo: **Errante…

0

El sol estaba particularmente fuerte ese día a pesar del estado invernal en el que se encontraban. En un banco rodeado de soledad se encontraba Harry descansando con las manos entrelazadas haciendo que su cabeza descansara sobre éstas. Había estado llorando, se sentía exhausto a pesar de haber dormido en exceso, tres días habían pasado desde toda aquella pesadilla que había tenido que vivir. Cerró los ojos suavemente para tratar de evitar evocar todos aquellos malos recuerdos que lo asediaban.

Cuando menos Sirius estaba feliz, le habían contado una verdad a media a Remus, en su cara se formó una sonrisa algo afligida. El licántropo había perdido la sanidad al principio para luego culminar como un niño, llorando en un rincón, más el animago había logrado tranquilizarle a base de palabras cariñosas y promesas de no desaparecer nunca más de su lado. Lo que recibió al lanzar las primeras palabras de dicho juramento, fue una cachetada.

Había estado alejado de todos, no soportaba otra presencia humana, ni siquiera la de Tom, le había dolido y aún le seguía destruyendo el hecho que pensara que todo había sido un hecho prefabricado. Sintió que alguien se le sentó al lado.

— Hola Harry —Le saludó su eterna amiga y compañera. Era Hermione. Éste levantó la cabeza sorprendido; jamás habría se esperado algo como eso. Su mirada estaba cargada de preocupación y tristeza.

— Hola —Contestó en un murmullo ahogado.

— Harry, sé que estás mal, y que algo muy grave está sucediendo; sino me quieres decir es tu decisión, pero verte así me duele. ¿Volviste a pelear con Hurtado? —Preguntó y el moreno la miró interrogante—. Cada vez que peleas con Él quedas en ese estado.

— No Hermi, no peleé con Tom… no me peleé con nadie.

— ¿Estás así por la niña de Hupplepuff que asesinaron?

— _Por favor, necesito su atención un momento —Dijo Dumbledore levantándose para dar una información en la cena—. Es mi deber comunicarles con todo mi pesar que, una compañera de Hupplepuff ha sido cruelmente asesinada —Hizo una pausa. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar—. Apenas comenzaba este año en el colegio, esperemos que su alma encuentre su camino —Expresó levantando la copa y todos imitación al anciano para seguir comiendo en silencio. _

El ojiverde ocultó como pudo la mueca de dolor que pujaba por aparecer en su rostro.

— Ni siquiera la conocía… me dolió lo que a todos —Mintió.

— ¿Fue Voldemort?

— No Hermione, no fue él.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

— No quiero hablar del asesinato de esa criatura, Hermione.

— No te alteres Harry. Tal vez estoy alucinando, pero, ayer me pareció ver a Snuffles…

— Sirius está muerto —Siseó cortante.

— Buenos días, Harry; Hermione —Saludó el director del colegio a los dos muchachos.

— Buenos días, Director —Respondieron con cortesía, aunque; el del moreno parecía más un gruñido bien disimulado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó el director sin entender.

— Perfectamente. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —Lanzó con sutil sarcasmo—. Ahora, disculpen, pero recordé que el profesor Snape me buscaba y no sé para que; lo más seguro sea para castigarme. Hasta luego Hermione. Señor Director —Dijo haciendo una corta reverencia—. Que pase buenos días —Expresó yéndose de allí con paso algo apresurado.

1

—Nagini —Murmuró y la serpiente se asomó saliendo de su camisa y posándose en su hombro.

— _Harry, deja de sufrir…_

— _No puedo. ¿Cómo es tan siquiera capaz de pensar que Merlín tuvo algo que ver con nuestra unión? Pero, mientras él no aclare sus sentimientos… yo no puedo abrir la boca¿Qué hago¿Le vuelvo a cortar? _—Su voz se cortó y apretó fuertemente la túnica—. _¿Y me voy con Helios? Parece que los celos son lo único que hace que sus neuronas funcionen con coherencia en ese sentido._

— _Tom te ama. Si soy sincera, en un determinado momento llegué a pensar que al nunca conocer el cariño o la compasión; confundió el amor paterno que conlleva a la obsesiva protección con el amor de pareja, pero sin duda fui yo la equivocada… te ama con todo su ser. Y con respecto a lo del Ravenclaw, pues, dudo que se preste al jueguito como lo hizo Draco. _

— _Tal vez, pero ahora duda, y eso me está lastimando… no me ha rechazado, pero puedo sentir que algo cambió. Una fina brecha, y eso me hace tener miedo; tengo miedo _—Se corrigió a si mismo.

— _¿Tienes miedo de qué, Harry? _

— _No lo sé, Nagi, no lo sé…_ —Comentó con desesperación—. _Pero la naturaleza de Tom, de por si; es muy vengativa. _

— _¿Crees que Él te heriría por eso¿Aún le tienes miedo Harry? _

— _Claro que le tengo miedo Nagini. Jamás lo perderé totalmente, puedo esconderlo; hacerlo invisible, pero siempre está allí. El daño hecho, hecho está… y eso, ni siquiera el amor lo puede borrar. Es mentira que se puede olvidar el pasado._

— _Harry, es vengativo; sí. Pero no está loco. _—El moreno suspiró—. _No es sólo es lo que te molesta ¿Cierto?_

— _Ahora no sólo soy el "Golden Boy". No, ahora también soy el pilar de Merlín… hubiese preferido quedarme tranquilo como muggle, ignorante de todo esto. _

— _¿Y seguir soportando las torturas de tus tíos¿Por que jamás los denunciantes? _

— _Por miedo a quedarme solo en el mundo_ —Respondió acariciando su fría piel—. _No quería terminar en un orfanato, y cuando menos podía estudiar, aunque Dudley jamás me dejara tener amigos._

— _¿Qué hacías? Sé que te ponían a laborar como un elfo, pero, en tus tiempos libres ¿Qué hacías?_ —Preguntó con curiosidad la _mujer_.

— _No mucho. En el colegio me enseñaron a tocar piano porque Dudley se antojó. La psicóloga del colegio, estaba 'preocupada' por mi caso; así que recomendó que a mí también me vendría bien. No tuvieron de otra. Tendía a pasarlo en el salón de música o si no leyendo cuentos para niños. En realidad, mi primo tuvo poco que ver, sí, es cierto que le pegaba a cualquiera que tratara de hablarme, pero la gente de por si me temía. Siempre, fui demasiado 'diferente'. _

— _¿Y eso te molesta¿Te molesta ser diferente?_

— _Me molesta llamar la atención. Cuando llegué aquí ignorante de todo, la gente lo único que hacía; aún hoy lo hace, es señalarme sin decoro… me molesta sobresalir por las demás personas… _—Iba a agregar algo más, pero alguien llegó; y se le paró en frente.

— Harry —El aludido subió la cabeza. Antes que la pudieran haber visto, la serpiente se había escondido.

— Hola Nico¿Sucede algo?

— Sí; toma —Le dijo mostrándole un paquete a medio abrir—. Lo dejaron encima de la mesa y ha sido difícil encontrarlo a alguno de los dos. Sé que no has tenido ganas de nada, pero, creo que el regalo era importante ¿Por qué no vas y se lo entregas?

— Porque lo más seguro es que no tenga ganas de verme —Agregó con desgana.

— ¿Te lo dijo él o te lo dice tu mente? —Silencio por parte del menor. El rubio suspiró—. Mira… en la vida normalmente nada es bonito, ni de color rosa; es más bien un gris pálido que de ahí no sale, ni siquiera el amor lo es; yo pienso que es la cosa más dolorosa que existe. Alargando más la situación no se arreglará nada. Solamente seguirás sufriendo angustiado por la incertidumbre. Las revelaciones que recibimos fueron fuertes. ¿Qué vas hacer¿Darle vueltas? Hay que vivir con ello y seguir adelante. ¿Qué importa que ahora estés enamorado de un hombre, y que por casualidades de la vida, éste haya sido el asesino de tus padres, y quien te jodió la vida por quince años¿Realmente importa que ese amor haya sido algo preprogramado o creado por alguien? Severus les debió haber dicho que ninguna poción es capaz de crear el amor; yo les dije que, aún menos un encantamiento. Te agrego: ninguna fuerza sobre la faz de la tierra, ni siquiera a manos de un ser divino; es capaz de manejar, sin catástrofe; tan puro sentimiento.

— Pero…

— No te voy a negar que posiblemente sea una mala persona. Eso ya has tenido tiempo de analizarlo tú. Sus razones, debe tener; al igual que yo las tuve para convertirme en mortífago. Sea en las circunstancias que sea, hay algo en lo que nadie ha caído… Lord Voldemort, es un humano y está sujeto a las leyes de la vida. Es decir que: "Si escupe al cielo, le caerá en la cara". Que si se enamora, lo hará como otro ser humano lo haría…

— _El tiene razón… el hecho que él niegue tener corazón; no significa que de verdad sea así… _—Le susurró el reptil al ver que podía salir.

— Sea lo que sea que te esté diciendo Nagini, deberías hacerle caso. Así que ten —Y colocó el regalo entre sus manos—. Eres vidente Harry. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que las decisiones ya las tomamos y solamente hay que ejecutarlas por mucho que duela o traigan consecuencias trágicas. Lo único que no tiene solución es la muerte, recuerda eso… —Y se fue dejando al ojiverde teniendo que tomar una decisión: enfrentarse al futuro o retrasar el encuentro hasta que se volviera insoportablemente inevitable…

Se volvió a dejar caer bruscamente en el banco y recostó la cabeza en sus brazos que estaban en el filo del respaldar. Cuando él se cansara de hacerse la víctima ¿Qué pasaría? Miró el regalo semi-abierto. El papel de la envoltura, ni siquiera se había estropeado… cerró los ojos con fastidio, nunca nada le salía como quería. Una visión le llegó. Subió el brazo y giró la mano en su mismo eje. Neville que venía a hablarle, simplemente dio la vuelta; olvidándose totalmente que era lo que iba a hacer en ese lugar. No tenía ganas de escucharlo decirle que Nott de nuevo le había hechizado o, sabría Mer…; el idiota ese… el pensamiento sonó ridículo en su mente haciendo querer darse contra la silla, pero Nagini lo apretó con fuerza y lo dejó sin aire. Tosió, y recostó su mejilla en su puño mosqueado.

2

— Reiris —Dijo Tom entrando en su cuarto sin siquiera tocar.

— Sabes, hay algo que se llama modales —Dijo dejando de leer el libro—. Y no soy uno de tus idiotas seguidores. Llama antes de entrar. ¿Lo conseguiste?

— Sí.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó levantándose para encontrarse con su interlocutor.

— Como sospechábamos. Mataron a los padres y el hechizo de protección que había sobre ella, se desvaneció. Blanco fácil —Dijo lanzándole unos papeles—. Sobornaron a los del ministerio para que no se dijera nada y todo fuera hecho con la mayor cautela. Sus cuerpos fueron cremados.

— Hum… al igual que el de la niña… por ello dejaron que mataras a los Potter's. James sabía demasiado, no les convenía y pensaron que era mejor controlar a un niño.

— ¿Lo dices por lo que te dijo Black?

— Yep —Le devolvió los papeles, de la manera en la que se debía entregar algo. El lord lo vio malamente—. ¿Y Harry? —Soltó antes de comenzar a pelear.

— Tengo exactamente tres días que no lo veo… —Respondió queriendo eludir el tema.

— Sé que no me debo meter en lo que me llaman, pero ¿Tan siquiera lo has buscado?

— ¿Quieres llegar a algo Reiris?

— A pesar de lo que dijo la hermana de Slytherin, aún tengo pensado luchar por él. Y no, al contrario de ti; no uso cosas tan baja. Si gano a Harry será limpiamente. Él sufre por ti, y que todo haya salido como salió; sinceramente, el que menos tiene la culpa es Él.

— Con cuidado.

— No me amenaces, estamos en igual nivel de condiciones. No sólo de papeles, puedo ganarte en un duelo de magia y lo sabes.

— Niño, no seas tan presuntuoso. Te saco casi cincuenta años.

— No creo que tenga algo que ver. ¿Terminaste? Quiero seguir leyendo.

— Sí, terminé —Y se fue de allí con un portazo.

— Un día de estos… vendrá tirando abajo la puerta.

3

Harry llevaba 'esparramado' en uno de los tantos alféizares que tenía ese pasillo de Hogwarts. Tenía su diario reposando en las piernas. Nagini estaba vigilándolo, pero dándole su espacio. Ella no era como los inútiles que lo único que hacían era atosigarlo… había manera más sutiles de hacer las cosas. Movía su cola de manera constante e hipnotizante, enrollada en si misma. Pensaba en las palabras de Harry. A ella lo mínimo que le preocupaba era que su díscolo 'hermano' lo lastimara. Lo conocía demasiado bien. No. A ella le preocupaba las locuras que podía cometer por Él.

Hermione llevaba como quince minutos caminando sin ver a donde iba, se había chocado con unos chicos fuera de su cama y los ignoró completamente. Sus procesos mentales estaban todos en el inusual comportamiento de Harry. Tal vez Ron no lo viera… pero, ella podía sentir ese cambio, especialmente esa vuelta taciturna. Era alguien que parecía jugar a ser el moreno, tan perfecto. Sus sentidos se habían puesto en alerta. El día que Draco Malfoy; hijo de uno de los "Ángeles de la muerte" de Voldemort, llegó a la puerta de la enfermería con la excusa de hablar con el profesor Potter, mas; teniendo en sus manos el bolso de Harry. Esa reticencia de no entrar, la cara de preocupación.

Alzó la cara y llevó una mano al mentón pensativa. Especialmente, el único hijo de Dominique Hurtado (mortífago, como agregado). Está muerto… y lleva varios años así. Ni siquiera se llamaba Anthony. Rascó su frente con mortificación. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Harry, allí sentado, casi desvencijado. Escondió su cuerpo tras la esquina y lo observó. Comenzaba a moverse, cayó en el libro negro que reposaba en sus piernas; el cual ahora comenzaba a registrar.

Despegó una foto y la hizo flotar en sus manos. Daba vueltas y vueltas, la detuvo y bajó un poco todos los dedos excepto el índice. Se mostraba a un hombre en la foto.

— Dime Ralph… —Comenzó a platicar como si le hablara a la foto, su voz era fría, cargada de rencor. Hermione afinó el oído—. ¿Quién te mató para que Tom Riddle haya decidido con el mundo? —Al terminar la última sílaba cerró el puño y la foto desapareció. Dio un salto limpio, sobresaltando a la castaña. Se fue alejando del lugar con paso despreocupado y las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Nada de eso le dio buena espina. ¿Qué podría estar pasando que ella aún no había podido descubrirlo? La única hipótesis que tenía, y era donde señalaban todas las pruebas era que, ahora su mejor amigo era ¿Mortífago? Se dejó resbalar por la pared. Pasó su mano por sus enmarañados cabellos y dejándola ahí. Nunca podía hablar con él. Nunca estaba sólo, ella misma había oído de otras chicas que: tratar de agarrar a Harry Potter sólo, era como encontrar un trébol de cuatro hojas.

4

— _Harry¿Qué haces ahí acostadote? _—Preguntó Nagini, deslizándose por el piso y trepando hasta donde estaba el aludido, con los ojos cerrados y las manos bajo la cabeza utilizadas como almohada.

— _Es sábado. Sinceramente, no tengo ganas de ir a Hogsmeade. Antes iba porque la pasaba con 'mis amigos', este año he ido las pasadas dos veces porque podía molestar a Tom; pidiéndole que me acompañara. Hoy, Helios anda allá y aún no conozco si es aprovechado o no. Tom anda de reunión ineludible con sus mortífagos, aparte, seguimos en las mismas. Además, espero a una persona. _

— _¿Perdón?_

— _Que espero a una persona… _

— _¿Y quién es esa persona? _

— _Tranquila Nagi, ya verás. Estará aquí dentro de nada _—Dijo mirando la mariposa azul que pasaba en esos momentos por allí.

— Hola Harry —Dijo llegando alguien como lo había predicho el Gryffindor. Éste abrió los ojos y clavó sus obres verdes en los de su interlocutora.

— Hola Herm ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Saludó—. Pensé que estarías en Hogsmeade con Ron y los demás.

— Sí; bueno, no. Quería hablar contigo —Éste se levantó.

— Habla, entonces.

— ¿Me puedo sentar?

— Adelante, siéntate, y ponte cómoda —Cuando vio la serpiente encima de su amigo, pegó un bote y ahogó un grito.

— No te hará nada Hermione. Siéntate, si eso es lo que vas a hacer —Expresó con voz dura. La joven se sentó con recelo. Su amigo, casi su hermano… nunca le había hablado en ese tono; es más, nunca había lo había oído utilizarlo con nadie—. ¿Ajá?

— Sabes Har… tal vez, nadie haya caído, o yo esté paranoica, pero, has cambiado.

— ¿Fundamento?

— ¿De cuando acá le sacas un cien a Snape?

— Ah…

— _Tal vez fuiste un poco descuidado en ese sentido _—Siseó la serpiente. Sobresaltando otra vez a la castaña.

— _Era eso o un sermón/Cruciactus de Tom… Además, fue bueno verle la cara. _

— ¡Harry!

— Hermione —Dijo revirando los ojos—. Me has oído hablar parsel millones de veces.

— ¿Q-quién es esa serpiente?

— Ahm ¿Una serpiente? Al punto ¿Quieres? Tengo todo el día, pero, si no vas a decir nada interesante prefiero malgastarlo mirando al cielo.

— ¡Como me estás tratando¿Te parece poco que diga que has cambiado?

— _Touché _—Pronunció la serpiente, y el joven la miro malamente.

— Y eso del cambio, lo de la serpiente; mi repentina y vertiginosa subida de notas, el hecho que ahora hablo un poco menos… Pregunta, con **absolutamente** todas las palabras Hermione: "Harry¿Acaso ahora eres mortífago?" —La última frase la dijo con retintín haciendo que su amiga abriera la boca de la sorpresa.

— E-e-entonces —Preguntó con miedo latente en la voz—. ¿Cómo sabías que te iba a preguntar eso?

— Por Dios, es obvio… no Hermione, no soy mortífago ¿Feliz?

— No. ¡Por supuesto que no estoy feliz! Harry James Potter ¿Qué te han hecho?

— ¿A mí? —Preguntó con ironía—. No sé, a ver¿Desde donde empiezo¿Desde que mataron a Sirius¿O desde que mi _tío_ trató de violarme y casi pierdo la vida tratando de escapar? No, definitivamente, a mí, no me han hecho nada —Iba a responder cada pregunta lo más despiadado que pudiera, sabía la conversación de pies a cabeza. Sus visión se la había proporcionado completa… tan jodidamente completa que lo dejó desmayado luego de una pérdida de aire, por el derrame masivo de sangre, que salió de sus fosas nasales.

— ¿Qué?

— Hermione, eres una brujita inteligente… es más, aún me sigues cayendo bien y mis sentimientos hacia a ti no han cambiado. Lo que cambió fueron las circunstancias y el terreno de juego.

— Nadie es capaz de mejorar tanto en dos meses Harry.

— ¿Quién dijo que yo tenía dos meses en esto? —Preguntó con sugestión—. Ya lo deberías haber dilucidado también. Al igual como descubriste el "Fortunas Electo" o lo que el único hijo de los Hurtados está sepultado seis metros bajo tierra desde hace muchos años.

— ¿De qué jodida manera sabes todo lo que te vengo a decir?

— ¿Importa? —Preguntó con gesto despreocupado.

— _No te recordaba tan insoportable. _

— _Luego me disculpo… _

— ¿Y ahora que eres? Un anti-Dumbledore ¿Un segundo Dark Lord¿Qué demonios te volviste?

— ¿Yo? Lo que vez, una persona de carne y hueso que aprendió a estudiar… ¡Oooh¡Woooa! Se cae el mundo. Dime Herm ¿Qué es lo que te molesta¿Qué te quite tu puesto de sabelotodo¿Qué ya no tengas la seguridad que voy a arriesgar mi culo por ti y el resto de condenado mundo¿Qué en contra de todo pronóstico de repente me de por matar a diestra y siniestra¿Qué mi lado Slytherin haya salido a relucir¿Qué me haya cansado de siempre andar lamentándome, cabiendo acotar que eso es lo único que hago…? —La serpiente le dio un golpe con la cola, tal vez no pudiera entender a la humana pero a Harry sí lo hacía.

— ¡Nagi¡Deja!

— ¡Es Nagini lo sabía¡Es la serpiente! D-de Vo-ol…

— ¿De Voldemort? —La muchacha tembló—. Sí, es Nagini.

— Harry.

— ¿Quién es Anthony Hurtado? —Se adelantó imitando la voz de la prefecta—. ¿Descubriste que Remus Lupin era un licano en menos de seis meses y aún no lo has visto?

— Es Él —Dijo derrotada—. ¿Por qué lo ayudas si no eres mortífago? Oh… el _Electos Fortuna_. ¿Han estado fingiendo que son novios?

— ¿Qué clase de escoria me crees para ir besando y abrazando a alguien de esa manera?

— ¡Entonces! —Preguntó desesperándose.

— No puedes juzgar lo que no sabes —Dijo acercándose peligrosamente. Hermione sentía el aliento del otro sobre su cara—. Tom Riddle, es mi prometido y tutor legal, hasta los veintiuno.

— Por Merlín, Potter. Hubiese imagino cualquier cosa menos eso.

— Abre la boca Herm —Sintió la fría vara negra en su cuello—. Y puedo llegar a ser medio macabro al sentirme en peligro. Y no necesito de encantamientos, artilugios o pociones para saber las cosas —El efecto fue instantáneo. La joven comenzó a sudar frío. ¿Hielo? Eso no eran los ojos de Harry. Esos estaban llenos de odio, rencor y frustración, pero más que todo… dolor. Agarró aire y reuniendo todo su valor, le agarró la mano sin hesitar; sorprendiendo un poco al moreno, más no se reflejó en su cara.

— Te conozco muy bien Harry James Potter. A mí no me amenaces —Y lo alejó sin perder la firmeza—. Si vine aquí fue por ese conocimiento que tengo sobre ti. Hay razones de peso que yo lograré entender, si me explicas.

— _Me gusta Harry, vuélvela de nuestro lado… _—Le dijo Nagini—. _No importa que sea una Sangre Sucia. De Voldemort_ —Ironizó—. _Me encargo yo _—El ojiverde sonrió oscuramente. Lo que le hizo sentir un escalofrío, mas; se mantuvo allí, sin parpadear.

— ¿Quieres razones Hermi? Admiro tu valía. Te estas muriendo de miedo por dentro, pero ahí estás desafiándome, sola; sabiendo que yo tengo más posibilidades de ganar.

— Tal vez tengas más poder que yo. Pero, el cerebro también vale.

— _Usss… eso me dolió y no fue conmigo _—La serpiente subió, con ese movimiento sensual; por el torso de Harry hasta quedar la cabeza en su hombro.

— Supongamos que yo te dijera que Albus Dumbledore, no es tan bueno como parece.

— No lo sé.

— Digamos que Dumbledore estuvo consciente que todos estos años mis tíos me maltrataban, me utilizaban y me castigaban cruelmente aislándome del mundo.

— P-pero.

— Y que, no sé; aún con sus altas influencias en el ministerio, y siendo el mago más poderoso de la época, tanto así que Voldemort, es la única persona que le teme, no supo que Pettigrew iba a traicionar a los Potter, y no sólo eso —Alegó con ironía—. Fue capaz de sospechar que Sirius traicionaría a los Potter…

— ¡Él lo defendió¡Tú dijiste…!

— ¿Qué carajos importa lo que yo haya dicho o hecho en el pasado¡Cada uno de mis malditos pasos han sido creados por un titiritero! Mi amistad con lo Weasley, que ellos me hayan acogido como un 'hijo'. El hecho que Remus haya llegado justo en tercero… que no haya sabido que Quirrel con millones de años de servicio, fuera un mortífago. No sabes muchas cosas Herm. Cada una de esas nimiedades nos hundió en un cuento de hadas. Uno muy macabro. En el que tres niños fueron manipulados. Claro, debo decir que yo también fue un estúpido algo 'inútil'. Draco bien me lo escupió en la cara "Deberías escoger con más a tus amistades, Potter".

— ¿Ahora es Draco? —Dijo con resentimiento.

— Sí; ahora es Draco. Esa asquerosa persona, tras toda esa máscara es alguien que si te ganas su confianza se puede confiar.

— ¿Por qué en nosotros no¿Es lo que quieres decir?

— Hermione. ¿Cada vez que rompimos las reglas en Hogwarts y cuando en vacaciones Dumbledore les prohibía comunicarse conmigo, ustedes cumplían eso al pie de la letra? Cada palabra que yo les decía llegaba a oídos del viejo de una manera u otra.

— ¡Y con Malfoy¡Pedazo de estúpido, llegan a Voldemort! —Harry resopló y se echó a reír con ganas.

— ¿A oídos de Tom? Jajajaja ¡Que buen chiste! —Paró el seco y la fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Tengo que recordar mi conexión? Hermione, tengo acceso ilimitado a la mente de Voldemort, así como el la tiene conmigo. Es que no me voy a enterar de ninguno de sus malévolos planes hacia mi persona ¡Ni siquiera si me es infiel! —Expresó con sarcasmo que hasta daba risa.

— La conexión… —Murmuró la prefecta. Era cierto, Voldemort no necesitaría ningún informante para saber de las situaciones en la que estuviese Harry.

— Esta conversación acaba de llegar a su fin. Si quieres saber todo. Creo que ya sabes todo lo que hay que hacer.

— ¿Qué¿Me meto a mortífago? —Preguntó con ironía. Volvió a mirarla penetrante.

— Que no me entere que has abierto la boca yéndole con el chisme Dumbly, Hermi. Porque Nagini irá a hacerte compañía en tu última noche despierta —Y con esto se levantó mientras la serpiente se escondía en su túnica.

— ¡Hey Harry! —Lo llamó Draco.

— ¿Qué sucede Dray?

— Joder, que no me llames así… ¿Qué tengo cara de caballo?

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy¿Mejor así?

— Anda ¿Qué te dieron duro, no¿Quién fue esta vez?

— No me molestes —Dijo comenzando a caminar apresurado. Draco miró hacia atrás y, allí, sentada, estupefacta, estaba nada más y nada menos que la Sangre Sucia de Granger. Se encogió de hombros despreocupado, eso era problema de Potter.

4

— Harry, podrías cuando menos actuar a que prestas atención a mí clase —Preguntó un poco molesto el profesor de DCAO.

— Perdón… —Se disculpó con sinceridad el moreno.

— Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, y ya; baja de una buena vez a la tierra.

— Sí profesor.

— Me quedaré aquí. Si sigues, no será cinco, sino cincuenta y detención —Harry bufó y trató de enfocar su mente en la clase—. Como iba diciendo. Ir atacando con las imperdonables no es lo más 'conveniente' en un campo de batalla. En un duelo ni siquiera lo menciono, ya que, están prohibidas. ¿Qué Nott?

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Tú por qué crees?

— Por algo estoy preguntando.

— Entonces. Usa la cabeza y piensa.

— ¡Pero!

— No me remilgues. Piensa Nott. Tú especialmente deberías saber porque —Draco levantó la mano, como cosa rara, fue un acontecimiento tan absurdo, que todo el mundo volteó.

— ¿Si Malfoy?

— Las imperdonables consumen más poder de lo normal. Si tal vez simplemente fueras a lanzarla unas tres veces, como por ejemplo: en una tortura. Sería conveniente, pero, luego de algunas horas en el campo de batalla, el núcleo mágico se extinguiría dejándote vulnerable. ¡Duh¿Lógica?

— Veinte punto, y deja el tonito; todos sabemos que bajo toda la capa de fijador que usas para sostener el cabello, tienes cerebro.

— Harry

— ¿Qué¡Estoy prestando atención!

— No es eso… Si por ejemplo, dos personas están luchando contra ti ¿Qué harías?

— ¿Quieres que haga una estrategia de ataque y defensa en este preciso momento?

— Ajá.

— ¿Llamar por refuerzos?

— Potter, no empecemos… —Harry siempre tendía a dar esas respuestas.

— Pues, habría que tener en cuenta el nivel de tus contrincantes. Por ejemplo. Si te aparecen los "Ángeles de la Muerte" o alguno de los altos de la luz, simplemente tienes dos opciones, o desapareces o desapareces. Claro, al menos que te llames Albus Dumbledore o Voldemort. Ahora, si son personas normales y corrientes que pisan tu mismo suelo. Tratar de aturdir a uno, defendiéndote del otro. Ya que no puedes hacer Ataque/Defensa, a la misma vez, pues, atacas a uno y te defiendes del otro, pero, mucho depende de tus ventajas y desventajas en el campo de batalla; y eso se hace ojo por cierto mientras batallas.

— Vale, veinte puntos, es factible tu teoría. Sin embargo, no es lo más recomendable. Que es a lo que quería llegar. Tienes que estar conciente de tus limitaciones. Pónganse que una persona en el campo de batalla sólo puede realizar tres Cruciactus, antes de caer sin fuerzas. ¿Qué haces? Sin duda, esa maldición te saca de todas las dificultades, especialmente si sabes donde apuntar. Pero, son limitadas… excepto que como atinó y muy bien Harry, seas Voldemort o Dumbledore. Creanme que ningún mortífago caerá bajo un Desmanius, en el campo de batalla. ¿Qué hacen?

— ¿Usar una hechizo que sea capaz de traspasar las barreras de tu contrincante? —Lanzó Hermione.

— ¿Y si no sabes la fuerza de éste? Todos van enmascarados.

— Hay formas de saber la capacidad de poder de las personas.

— Eso es otra clase. A lo que iba. Si bien, es factible batallar con dos personas en batalla, no es recomendable. Así que por eso, desde que un auror cayó, fracasando en la misión; por andar sólo, contra dos. Se hizo imprescindible que todo se hiciera en pareja.

— ¿Se sabe quien fue ese auror?

— Sí. Fue Alastor Moody. Pero, el viejo jamás aceptó trabajar en pareja, hasta que le obligaron, y le endilgaron a Shakebolt. Dime Finnigan.

— ¿Los mortífagos van tan bien en pareja?

— ¿Por qué crees que Alastor cayó¿Cuántos crees que son los "Ángeles de la Muerte"?

— P-pues… por lo que se rumorea. Dos.

— Pregunta contestada. ¿Algo más? —En ese momento sonó el timbre—. Bueno, se salvan de la tarea porque no me dio tiempo de concluir el tema. Váyanse ya.

5

— Hoy vamos a trabajar con algo muy peligroso —Dijo Pomona—. Pero, será individual. ¿Ven esas trepadoras allá? —Los alumnos voltearon y vieron algo que debía estar muy cerca al Lazo del Diablo. Se removía constantemente entre las paredes y sus espinas parecían de lo más amenazadoras.

— Hoy, cavaremos nuestra tumba —Comentó Harry—. Un piquito de esas 'pequeñitas' espinas y, nos vemos en el otro mundo.

— Cinco puntos Potter, y ya que abrió la boca¿Existe antídoto?

— Nadie se a molestado en crearlo… el veneno fulmina tan rápido, que solamente conozco un veneno peor.

— ¿Puede explicar ese veneno y el de la trepadora?

— Pues, el veneno de la trepadora, ni idea, la magia rebota, y no es como los dragones con algún punto débil alcanzable, sin embargo su vida es tan corta que normalmente las ¿Crías? —Dijo sin saber como llamarlas—. ¿Retoños? Bueno, eso… no les da tiempo de nacer… son una especie que se extingue a cada rato, y sin embargo siempre aparece uno asustando a todo el mundo.

— Veinte puntos Potter. ¿Y el otro veneno?

— Es el de una serpiente en particular…

— Siga Potter.

— Sólo Voldemort —Estremecimiento general—. Tiene el antídoto, y es el veneno de su serpiente. Que es un cruce de basilisco, con Boa africana y hay otra que ahora no recuerdo. El veneno no es tan rápido, pero, hay un ligerísimo problema con el antídoto…

— Claro, Potter, necesitas la sangre del Dark Lord para detener el veneno. Primero vas perdiendo poco a poco los sentidos mientras deliras ardiendo en fiebre e hipotermia. Para luego acabar en un infarto. Todo el mundo está conciente del veneno de Nagini, por eso, cuando ven la serpiente negra como la noche deslizándose como una sombra cazadora por el suelo; todo el mundo corre.

— ¿Y v-vamos a trabajar c-con eso? —Preguntó Neville tenebroso.

— No Neville, vamos a trabajar con las que están muertas —Todo el mundo cayó en cuenta que justo al otro lado, habían otras marrones y arrugadas.

— ¿Para que se utiliza Neville?

— P-pues, en pociones muy extrañas…

— Me mata su inteligencia —Susurró Draco a los Slytherin. Y Harry se cubrió los labios con la mano para esconder la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir de ellos.

— Asquerosas serpiente ¿Por qué no se han muerto con su propio veneno?

— Coincido totalmente contigo Ron —Le dijo aclarándose la garganta. Hermione lo vio, y éste alzó la ceja al estilo _Malfoyesco_. Haciendo que ésta le retirara la mirada, habían pasado tres días desde que habían hablado.

— Hurtado, Reiris ¡Basta de la pelea! Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, y si van a estar en ese plan se van de mi clase ya —Todos centraron su atención en los dos jóvenes. Harry solamente soltó el aire con exasperación. Si se estaban peleando por él, les iba a retirar la palabra. Bueno, a Tom le huía, pero, Helios de vez en cuando lo saludaba. Los dos se salieron molesto de la clase, directo a la oficina de Snape, donde lo más seguro; éste los castigaría.

6

El sábado siguiente había llegado tan rápido, que era sorprendente, tan o más sorprendente como la cantidad de tarea que habían acumulado en esa semana, luego de las vacaciones. Estaba tan corre allá, y acullá, que apenas si había visto a Sirius una vez. En forma animaga, mientras Moony lo sacaba a 'pasear'.

Estaban en la sala de Gryffindor, Harry miró la pila de libros, pergaminos, y etc, que tenía en la mesa. Se rascó la cabeza, teniendo su mente en el limbo los trabajos se le habían ido amontonando. Suspiró con desgana, aún no los quería hacer. No sólo Él estaba en esas condiciones, la mitad de la sala estaba sumergida en libros. Ni modo, no haría nada con seguir llorándole a Tom, éste no se acercaba; pues ¡Perfecto! El tampoco lo haría… ¿En que idioma le explicaba que en una relación de pareja se trabajaba de a dos?

A las seis de la tarde, cuando la mano dejó de responderle luego del ensayo de tres pergaminos de Snape, como castigo; salió a buscar aire fresco.

7

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Oh… el impertinente de Black —Señaló Voldemort con cínica tranquilidad—. ¿Qué hago aquí? Creo que busco a Potter. Así que puedes ir largándote de aquí.

— Nichol no está aquí.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba¡Otro Potter desaparecido!

— Me encanta con que seguridad dice Harry que lo ama —Masculló furibundo.

— Mira _Blacky_, mi paciencia está en su mínima… así que, no me tientes, que ganas no me faltan. ¿O es que crees que no me acuerdo cuando huiste como un maldito cobarde a las faldas de Potter, cuando te iban a marcar? —El ojigris se levantó iracundo pegándole un golpe a la mesa.

— ¡Yo no huí como un cobarde! Le dije a mi 'madre' que no, ella me botó de la casa ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría ser un mortífago? —Escupió con odio—. Por suerte, yo tengo personas en que confiar y James, junto a sus padres me abrieron las puertas de su casa —El Lord sacó la varita.

— Black, tienes, dos segundos para desaparecer de mi vista, antes que rompa la promesa que le hice a Harry.

— ¡No lo llames por su nombre¡No tienes ese derecho¿Usted cumple promesas? Me entero… —Los ojos de Anthony se volvieron rojos. No hubo ninguna palabra pronunciada o movimiento, sin razón alguna, Sirius salió expelido contra la pared, chocando fuertemente.

— Te estás metiendo donde no te llaman y no dudaré en matarte, y de esa por más lágrimas que vea salir de los ojos de ese pequeño, no te podré sacar; así que cierra la boca.

8

— _Se ha hecho costumbre hablar todos los sábados por lo que veo_ —Dijo Nagini luego de un rato de haber estado conversando

— _A falta de algo mejor que hacer. Mi preciosa serpiente… _

— _Jamás me habías llamado así._

— _Dime Nagi ¿Sabes quien es Ralph? _

— _¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?_ —Preguntó a la defensiva, pero, cortante.

— _Escúchame Nagini. Sé que tengo fama, de ingenuo y santo, pero, batiendo el pensamiento mayoritario no soy estúpido…_ —Pero se quedó ahí pasmado. La cicatriz había comenzado a dolerle—. _¡Alguien ha cabreado a Tom dentro de Hogwarts! _—Exclamó a la par que se levantaba y salía corriendo a buscarlo para impedir que cometiera una locura. No hace mucho rato había visto merodear por ahí, a Dumbledore.

9

Estaban en el cuarto de Nichol, Sirius aún no había sido gravemente herido, sino que estaban en medio de un duelo. Harry entró, jadeando y sudando, por el peso extra que era Nagini, cuando vio que Voldemort paralizó a Black, ese era un movimiento que utilizaba para dar por finalizado. Se metió en medio del conjuró que por ¿suerte? Resultó ser un Cruciactus el cual recibió de lleno justo en el corazón.

Agarró aire, tratando de evitar una anoxia, cerró los ojos con fuerza pero inmediatamente la maldición fue levantada; más esos pocos segundos bastó para que su cicatriz comenzara a sangrar. De los dos hombres, Tom llegó primero, ya que estaba más cerca y lo sostuvo antes que diera contra el piso. No perdió la conciencia, pero, le estaba costando lo suyo mantener la respiración.

— ¡Harry¿Qué estás loco?

— No exageren —Dijo retorciéndose un poco en los brazos del ojirojo con una mano en el corazón—. Sólo fue un Cruciactus, me las he visto peores —Los alejó, y se levantó tembloroso; sentía los labios resecos. Con la manga de la franela se retiró la sangre que no le dejaba ver—. ¡Que pretendían hacer! —Les regañó, tosiendo. Puso una mano en la pared, el mundo le daba vueltas y eso era decir poco. El Lord a cada movimiento que hacía el menor movía las manos en un reflejo—. Dios, mi cabeza —Dijo llegando a las cuclillas, y luego se sentó—. ¿Qué querías torturarlo o matarlo? —Le preguntó molesto, aludiendo a la Cruciactus que había recibido.

— Es culpa de Black.

— ¡Me vale de quien sea la culpa joder! —Se agarró el corazón de nuevo.

— _Los regañaras luego Harry, la maldición te dio en el corazón; ya has estudiado eso, no hagas más esfuerzo. Pareces un niño Riddle. ¿Caes en las provocaciones de Black¡Como si no supieras lo que trata de hacer! Entre, tú, el chico Ravenclaw y Black¡Van a terminar matándolo! _—Harry le pegó a la pared con la mano abierta tratando de soportar el dolor.

— Voldemort —Dijo el ojiverde fulminante—. Esa varita llega a estar un poco más cerca de mí, y habrá el holocausto que tanto predice la loca de Trelawey, así que… —Advirtió al ver que su 'novio' se acercaba con la varita para tratar de sanarlo lo más seguro.

— ¿Y prefieres seguir en esa? —Harry se levantó molesto.

— En principio Riddle, estoy así por tu culpa, segundo y no menos importante, me habías prometido que nada de peleas por más que el idiota que tengo por padrino te provocara.

— Harry…

— Sirius tú, cállate. ¡Es Voldemort! No ibas a poder con él ¡Joder! Entiéndelo de una puta vez y dejen de comportarse como críos los dos, sino el que se va a morir y en el sentido LITERAL de la palabra¡Soy yo! —Se puso de cuclillas y se agarró la cabeza con fuerza—. Esa mierda me tenía que dar donde más daño hacía —Masculló con frustración.

— Me importa lo que digas —Se acercó y le apuntó con la varita, pero Harry sacó la suya y le apuntó en el cuello.

— A mí no me trates como uno de tus mortífagos. Aparta esa mierda de mí, yo me voy a la enfermería —Y agregar nada más, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para llegar a su destino en una sola pieza, y sin que nadie lo viera, comenzó a caminar.

— A ver Harry, yo te acompaño —Nichol había llegado hace algunos momentos y se había quedado quieto en la entrada. Todos repararon en la presencia del profesor. El cual lo sostuvo de la mano, y le levantó el mentón suavemente, y miró en las profundidades de sus obres verdes—. Creo que deberíamos curar primero los efectos del Cruciactus para evitar pregunta, lo de la cicatriz es pan de cada día para Poppy en pasados años.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Nada, examinar tu iris.

— ¿Iridología1? —Preguntó el moreno con curiosidad mientras el hombre hacía un sencillo encantamiento.

— Sí, lo medimagos se lo copiaron de los muggles, y le agregaron algo mágico, yo lo medio estudié en la carrera de auror. Te tenía que dar en el corazón…

— Oye, no fue apropósito.

— No, simplemente no se te ocurrió más que ponerte en medio sin una barrera. Tsk… vámonos de una vez para que la enfermera te de un calmante y te termine de curar —Dijo sacándolo de ahí sin mediar palabra con los otros dos, eso no tenía nombre. Estaban peleándose por una persona ¿Qué creían que era Harry¿Un trofeo¿Una estatua de oro¿O quién lo tuviera ganaría todas las guerras, tantos las internas como las externas?

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó el ojigris rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado en la habitación. El lord posó la mirada sobre las manos del Sirius.

— Así que ahí vino a parar el dichoso regalo… —Dijo con desgana al reconocer el papel de envoltura—. Develemos el misterio y veamos que tiene la dichosa cajita… —El merodeador le dio el regalo y éste lo terminó de abrir, sacó un alajero de ella.

— ¿Un alajero?

— No lo sé. A Harry se le ocurre cada cosa que adentro puede haber cualquier cosa —Dentro de la caja había un pequeño objeto que parecía una llave, la sacó y buscó la hendidura para abrirlo. Cuando lo encontró introdujo y giró, se abrió la tapa y lo dejó sobre la mesa, sentándose en una de las sillas. Las suaves notas de un piano interpretando _Walking in the Air_, se escuchaba mientras un holograma aparecía, era agua, y sonaba, dentro un pequeño Dragón chino azul muy bello nadaba en las pacíficas y claras aguas. El pelinegro tuvo que respirar profundamente, y cerró de golpe el delicado objeto, que era de plata, con una trama de lo que parecía ser Swarovski de un color muy parecido a los ojos de Harry. Ese toque esmeralda que jamás se compararía con los del chicos, sabría Merlín que habría hecho su madre para crear tan maravillosos ojos.

Sirius también se había quedado muy pensativo al ver el presente, al final, tendría que ceder… ser un mortífago. ¿Cuántos años había huido de ese destino? Remus no sabía nada de la suerte del chico, éste mismo no había tenido el valor para decírselo. Aunque presentía que su mejor amigo ya iba cayendo poco a poco en el fondo donde encontró a Harry, y él había terminado ahí también… todos tratando de proteger su única esperanza. Su única razón de existir. Un joven de dieciséis años de ojos esmeraldas.

El animago se levantó y se le puso al frente, justo donde Tom estaba sentado.

— Sinceramente, Black, si vas a buscar pelea, largo de aquí.

— Tregua —Sentenció simplemente—. Harry no es un trofeo por el cual hay que pelear, cabemos todos en su mundo por igual… sus padres, tú, sus amigos, Nichol, Remus, yo… sólo una cosa, aún no tengo pensado ser mortífago. Pero, por más imprudente que parezca, mí ahijado con su rara forma de trabajar; de una manera u otra, siempre, curiosamente, resulta tener la razón… no lo mereces, no soy nadie para juzgar eso, puesto que yo fui el primero que se negó a que Lily y James estuvieran juntos y luego resultó que me hizo más falta mi pequeña pelirroja que mi hermano James. Vivo por los que me quedan, Harry y Remus. No soy quien para decir esto, pero, hay un error que yo cometí, y hoy… es irreparable. Búscalo, hasta él tiene una capacidad límite de aguante —Sin esperar ninguna respuesta se convirtió en el gran perro negro, y salió por la puerta.

"Hasta Él tiene una capacidad límite de aguante". Ahora venía resultando que de repente su mundo comenzaba a trastornarse de nuevo. Miró fijamente el objeto. Luego de la muerte no; del asesinato de Ralph, se retrajo del mundo. Juró jamás necesitar de nadie más, ni siquiera de los que alguna vez; consideró amigos. Pero, el destino lo iba a dejar así tan fácil, y allí estaba como un niño en medio de una encrucijada sin decidir que camino tomar. El amor, era el sentimiento más mierda que conocía. Se levantó e hizo un movimiento de manos, el alajero desapareció.

"Tom; yo sólo no puedo mantener esta relación, porque en una pareja tienen que trabajar los dos lados para que funcione". Eso había dicho Harry. Eran parecida a sus palabras: "Sabes, el amor es de dos. Tanto que en algún momento, y sin darte cuenta, se convierten en uno…". Los dos tan iguales, tan víctimas de la situación…

10

Harry se balanceaba en un columpio creado por el mismo hace, una hora exactamente; que era lo que llevaba columpiándose. Iba de atrás hacia delante, de atrás hacia delante… había acabado con todos sus deberes escolares, por ahora, y simplemente no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Se había recuperado rápido del pequeño accidente ocurrido ayer. Sólo le quedaba el desazón. El lo único que causaba era disputas y peleas. Sintió que alguien, un ser humano al que conocía muy bien irrumpía en la armonía del ambiente.

— ¿Qué quieres? Si te vienes a disculpar, ahórratelas, te he dicho millones de veces que no sirves para eso —Expresó carente de sentimientos, sin dignarse a detener el columpio o mirarle.

— Harry.

— ¿Qué? —Siguió en el mismo plan.

— ¿Puedes prestarme atención?

— En realidad tienes más de la que mereces —Dijo deteniéndose de golpe, lo miró con cansancio—. ¿Qué quieres de mí Tom¿Ya que no puedes matarme con un Avada, piensas hacerlo destrozándome el alma?

— Se que me he comportado como un estúpido últimamente.

— ¿Enserio? —Ironizó para luego bufar—. Ya te dije, no sirves para disculparte, no lo sientes… a lo mejor perdiste la facultad, pero ya deja de lastimarme. Prefiero mil veces tu odio que tu amor. El primero tendía hacerme menos daño y era de a ratos, una vez al año, cuatro días en coma en la enfermería y listo. Éste no, éste es cada hora, minuto, segundo que pasa me mata poco a poco… sabes, lástima que no entiendas que, el que me demuestres que tienes sentimientos, que eres capaz de reír, llorar y enfadarte no hará que Dumbledore baje o suba su estima hacia a ti. Tampoco hará que los mortífagos lo hagan. Pero, la mente es complicada y nos tiende a traicionar —Expresó volviendo a mecerse lentamente. Con esos argumentos ya no tenía nada con que defenderse.

— No es eso.

— No, por supuesto que no… no quiero oír tus razones, siempre son las mismas, ya me las sé de memoria, me cansé, anda busca argumentos nuevos y veremos —Se elevó más alto.

Se sentía extraño. Era como si algo apretara la garganta y por más saliva que tragases la sensación no desaparecía. Como si de repente todas las energías te abandonaran y no tuvieras fuerzas, ni ganas para seguir caminando. ¿Se podría decir que era como si el mundo se te viniera encima? Miro a Harry el cual se había detenido y miraba su regazo, y sostenía suavemente las cuerdas que lo mantenían. Él no sabía lo que era el vacío, su vida siempre había sido la perfecta ejemplificación de dicha… más ahora no tenía ganas de seguir más tampoco de detenerse del todo. Estar…

_No ser…_

_No vivir… _

_No pensar… _

_Catatonia… _

_Vivir; sin corazón. Estar, sin razón… _

Se sentó en una orilla del columpio y abrazó a Harry presionándolo contra su pecho. Esperaba que el ojiverde comenzara a golpearlo sin fuerzas como siempre hacía, pero simplemente se dejó hacer. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su mentón en los alborotados cabellos de la persona con la que había decidido pasar el resto de su vida y más allá si eso estaba permitido. De la nada comenzó a llover. Los alumnos que estaban dispersos por el patio corrieron a buscar refugio.

11

— Esta lluvia —Dijo Helios parado en medio de la desolada álveo del río—. No es normal —Miró al cielo, las gotas comenzaron a golpearle la cara sin compasión. Suspiró mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba hacía las cálidas y protectoras paredes del castillo, prometía convertirse en granizo. Resopló sorprendido—. Así que haces al cielo llorar por ti…

12

Miraba la chimenea encendida, el libro que había estado leyendo, había quedado olvidado en el piso maltrecho, se leía "El destino conspiratorio" por Ivonne McMannus, una autora muggle. Sus manos caían a su lado. Tenía la mirada perdida, es más, estaba hipnotizado por las llamas danzantes que le incitaban a irse con ellas.

Alguien se sentó a su lado. Volteó la vista, y luego volvió a tratar de seguir en lo que estaba. La persona recogió el libro y lo arregló en su regazo.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Herm¿Vienes por más respuestas? —Preguntó con desgana, mientras las llamas de rojo tornaban violáceas.

— Vine por esa cara de dolor que tienes… —Le pasó una manos por los cabellos, al ver que el moreno no la rechazaba recostó la cabeza en su hombro y envolvió sus brazos en el izquierdo del moreno—. Harry, te juro por lo más sagrado que es el bebé que están esperando mis padres, que yo antes de llegar a Hogwarts, no conocía a Dumbledore —Susurró—. Ni siquiera sabía lo de los Weasley… —Un hálito de tristeza fue lo único que obtuvo del ojiverde. Las llamas se oscurecían aún más. La sala se volvía más fría, los alumnos comenzaron a tiritar y a juntarse entre ellos—. Harry, si eres tú el que está creando esta temperatura en la sala, nos vamos a morir todos de hipotermia… mira como tienes lo labios —Dijo muy bajito frotándole sus manos. Pero parecía haber caído en catatonia. La castaña le abrazó muy fuerte.

— _¡Hermione te tenemos una muy buena noticia! —Dijo su padre desde una chimenea. _

— _¿Papá¿C-cómo? _

— _¡Vas a tener un hermanito hija¡No es genial? _

— _¿Qué? —Dijo emocionada—. ¿Mamá está en cinta? _

— _¡Sí! Tiene cuatro meses y es otra hembrita. Teníamos muchas ganas de decírtelo, pero, en persona, como decidiste no venir a casa en navidad. Buscamos entre tus cosas y descubrimos este método luego de investigar un poco, logramos utilizar —Dijo guiñándole un ojo. _

— _¡Que¡Wooo¿Y mamá? _

— _En casa descansando, está haciendo mal tiempo. Pero, ella también está muy emo… _

"_Austera soledad que en el pecado original espera" Un llanto que resuena entre las paredes de un hospital. _"_La pérdida de inocentes_".

— _Mamá._

— _¡James! Corre, Harry a dicho mamá. _

"_Que los ángeles en el presente… por sus pasados velan"._

— _Hola Tom —Dijo un jovencito de ojos azules sonrientes._

"_Ralph_" Se escuchó un eco resonante tratando de hacerle recobrar la razón.

"_Almas puras caídas, Por el destino al cual encadenado vive, la eterna insidia…"_

— _¡Harry!_

Muchas cosas se comenzaron a mezclar, los pensamientos futuros de la gente más próxima, el clima, movimiento de las estrellas, futuro, pasado, presente. Los ojos verdes del moreno se abrieron, como que había reaccionado. Las llamas explotaron muy fuertes, sobresaltando a todo el mundo. La típica reacción no se hizo esperar… todo se volvió sofocantemente cálido.

— Hermione —Dijo pálido, a la castaña se le aceleró el corazón.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Dijo sosteniéndole—. ¿Por qué sangras por tu nariz?

— T-tú hermana no va a nacer… es más; dentro de justo tres semanas tu papá tendrá que decidir entre la vida de tu madre o la del neonato…

— ¿Qué?

— Herm —Dijo pálido y había comenzado a sudar frío—. Llévame donde Tom, por favor.

— ¿Por qué¿Dónde está él?

— Hermione, has lo que te digo te lo suplico…

— Estás temblando.

13

— ¡Profesor Potter¿Está allí¡Alguien responda! —Chilló desesperada luego de que Harry delirante le dijera la contraseña.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el aludido, miró a Harry. Tom y Sirius habían salido también al ver el grito exasperado—. ¡Harry¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó sosteniéndole, ya la mujer no podía con el peso muerto.

— Los matarán a todos…

— ¿Perdón?

— A un lado, Nichol —El lord se transformó—. Harry mírame.

— Matarán a…

— ¿Qué? Mírame Harry —Este interceptó las miradas con dificultad.

— Matarán a todos los neonatos para evitar que nazca de nuevo el heredero de Hupplepuff. Tom desmáyame —Dijo temblando, miró su rostro pálido; sentía el miedo tangible—. Mi magia está a punto de salirse de control —Dijo casi sin voz—. Ya no lo puedo soportar más. Esta visión fue demasiado para mí. Tengo ganas de vomitar, me siento mareado…

— _Tranquillus dulcedo… _—Susurró quedamente y su géminis cayó rendido en sus brazos con el rostro relajado.

— Dios… —Dijo Hermione resbalando por la pared—. Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla… —Agregó al ver a Sirius y al mismísimo Lord Voldemort a pocos pasos de ella.

_Perderé cada día la razón…  
__Si el corazón asedia,  
__Si la fuerza te abandona,  
__Si la Fe se desvanece,  
__Si tu voz interna desaparece,  
__Si la conciencia no llama,  
__Si el amor no lo veo, y me abandona.  
__Si mi ángel me deja, con alas rotas…_

TBC

_**Notas de Autora:** Muchos en sus comentarios hicieron alusión a la 'cruel' tortura de la Heredera de Hupplepuff. Realmente, no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que tenía pensado plasmar; a mí pocas cosas me dan pena o asco, así que no los puedo comprender. En realidad, si quieren mi opinión (lo cual dudo). La tortura me pareció tan sosa que… en fin, pero puedo decir: Multipliquen ese daño por x5, y no llegaría. Recuerden que Harry dice que sería incapaz de reconocer el cuerpo de lo desfigurado que había quedado. No se refería a la 'cremación', en ese momento no había llegando a ese punto. Además el punto es la 'conversación' que hay durante la escena, ésta en sí, no es importante. _

_Vaya capitulito… me van a disculpar los horrores que pude haber cometido, pero, si lo releo, no lo subo hoy. Me sorprendo que el fic aún continúe XD. Pero, la verdad, que escribir es una droga para mí. Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los lectores que siguen esto, aún hoy. También a los que alguna vez influyeron e influirán en los acontecimientos futuros de esta historia. Con sinceridad, jeje, puedo decir, por primera vez en mi corta historia, como escribidora (esa palabra, existe, búsquenla en el dicc.). Puedo decir, que este capitulo, postula entre mis favoritos._

_Todos lo versos que aparezcan, definiciones, ensayos, etc. son de mi autoria, no es sacado de ninguna página de internet ya que sino sería plagio. Así que, Todos los personajes y universo pertenece a J.K Rowling, pero, a mí me pertenece todo lo demás..._

1 **Iridología: **Es una _terapia alternativa_ y preventiva que se utiliza como especie de examen sanguíneo, cada línea que está plasmada en el Iris, es como la huella digital, única; y como en la quiropraccia, a cada parte del ésta; se le atribuye una parte del cuerpo… (para más información puede usar cualquier buscador).


	21. Transition Part I

**Capítulo vigésimo primero: **Transtition.

_**Edit:** Ahhh, esta cosa fea que se volvió loca y el capítulo se picó a la mitad... pero, ya está resuelto el problema, ahora sí, enjoy it!  
Atte. Liuny._

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Parpadeó tratando de afinar la vista. Volteó con calma la cabeza, a su lado; como siempre estaba Tom, sentado en una silla… mirándole. Sus ojos dorados le devolvían la mirada vacía; era difícil entenderlo, pero, con el poco tiempo que tenía a su lado, ese vacío se podía traducir en preocupación y dolor. 

Se sentó, ayudado de sus brazos, en la cama e interceptó sus miradas apropósito.

— ¿Sabes Tom? —Al escuchar la pregunta el aludido salió de su ensoñación—. Estoy harto. No de los problemas normales. Si no de lo que sucede entre nosotros. ¿Podríamos ya dejar de jugar al gato y al ratón? —Con un mutismo que comenzaba a desesperar a Harry, el Lord se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

—Harry, no te molestes, por lo que voy a decir, y por lo a sangre fría que me lo estoy tomando… pero, al menos que quieras que la tragedia que viste en tus sueños se haga realidad, vas a tener que contarme exactamente que fue lo que viste…

— Ya te dije que fue lo que vi —Expresó cortante.

— Balbuceaste lo que viste. Que es algo muy diferente —El ojiverde lo miró con resentimiento.

— Vi a todas las mujeres que estaban embarazadas, mágicas y muggles…, todas ellas… —Miró al cielorraso—. Todas ellas perdían a sus hijos.

— ¿Perdían a sus hijos de que manera?

— ¡Riddle!

— Responde Harry.

— Pues… bu… bue… no, eh…, no puedo —Éste se abrazó al mayor y le colocó una mano en la mejilla. Tom cerró los ojos por primera vez sentía el cuerpo de Harry tan cerca de él… todo se sentía tan… cálido, tan suave. Más esa sensación plácida fue destrozada cuando un torrencial de imágenes llegaron presurosas a su cabeza. No sólo las de la visión, que imperó saber, sino también muchas otras que lo desestabilizaron, sentía como apretaban fuertemente su camisa—. ¿Estás contento ya? —Preguntó en un susurro recriminatorio.

— _A Dhia…_ —Murmuró Tom con voz queda. Sintió al niño enterrarse más en pecho… era como si quisiera desaparecer de ese mundo tan cruel.

Tenía ganas de llorar, más no lo haría. Nada se solucionaba con llorar, solamente quedaba el cansancio que dejaba… sin esperarse eso, el heredero de Slytherin, suavemente, subió sus brazos y colocó uno en sus cabellos y otro en la espalda. El abrazo fue lento, casi un roce imperceptible, pero, estaban tan cerca que sentía su respiración acompasada acariciarle el cuello.

— Estoy peor que antes —Le susurró, sincerándose—. Sabes Harry, mi madre murió tratando de que yo viviera a pesar de saber que yo iba a estar sólo, pero por alguna extraña razón, lo hizo, y murió con una sonrisa en los labios —El Gryffindor, lo apretó tratando de darle a entender que él estaba allí y no se iría…, que no le importaba su pasado, ni siquiera su futuro, simple y llanamente quería vivir en presente.

— Tranquilo Tom, puedo llorar por los dos… aquí estoy, y no voy a desvanecerme.

— ¿Qué es llorar, Harry? —El hijo de los Potter, lo separó en seco, y lo miró con sorpresa y confusión. Sin remedio alguno no había podido detener las lágrimas que habían estado pugnando por salir, desde que despertó.

— ¿Qué es llorar¿Por qué me estás preguntado eso?

— Creo que lo olvidé —Expuso quedo, llevó dos dedos a sus labios y miró perdido hacia el techo. El heredero de Gryffindor tomó entre sus manos el rostro de aquel hombre, y lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

— Decir que has olvidado llorar, es como decir, que olvidaste como amar.

— Hace demasiado que no siento…

— Sientes por mí Tom. Claro que sientes. Todos sentimos… eres humano.

— Sí, humano. Un humano que olvidó como serlo. Un autómata.

— No sé que decirte… ¿Por qué ahora me preguntas que es el llanto¿La visión?

— Vi a las madres con el alma destrozadas por la pérdida de sus bebés, llorando como si le hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de su carne.

— ¿Me harías un favor?

— Dime mi niño.

— Duerme conmigo un rato.

— Harr… —Potter colocó dos dedos suavemente en su boca para silenciarlo, y luego, posó sus labios sobre los del Lord.

— No será peligroso¿Qué es lo máximo que puede suceder? Por favor…

— Pero…

— Estamos aquí, serán algunas horas. Es raro, pero extraño el calor de tu cuerpo —Dijo con la mirada baja sintiendo como la sangre subía vertiginosamente a su cabeza. Sintió como su pareja lo recostaba en su pecho y se acomodaba para cumplir uno de los pocos caprichos que Harry solía suplicarle. Lo único que se escuchaba era las sábanas siendo movidas. El hombre de obres rojas se recostó a la pared mientras que el menor cerraba los ojos y su respiración se volvía acompasada… él también extrañaba el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos. Los latidos de su corazón que eran como una melodía rítmica que lo hacía dormir como un infante en los brazos protectores de su madre. Se dejó llevar por el momento, el cansancio se hizo presente en su cuerpo, y Morfeo abrió las celestiales puertas de su mundo. Pocos minutos después fue el nimio tiempo que transcurrió para que sólo el tic-tac del reloj se escuchara.

1

Se veía a Nichol lanzándole todo lo que tenía a mano, a un perro negro, el cual huía despavorido. Llegaron cerca de la habitación del rubio, y el canino atravesó la puerta.

— ¡Lazos! —Gritó molesto la contraseña de su cuarto—. ¡Sirius Black!

— Vamos Ni, no te molestes ¡No me lances eso! —Dijo esquivando un jarrón—. Tenías que coger esa mala manía de James. ¡No! —Se tiró al piso al ver sobre su cabeza un libro bastante pesado.

— ¡Largo de aquí Black!

— ¡Pero si fue una pregunta no capciosa! Es más, una de las pocas que hago de esa manera —Esquivó otro jarrón. Pero, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y pasó de largo para entrar en su habitación. Tenía que cambiarse de ropa y luego ir a comprar una cosa a Hogsmeade por órdenes del viejo de Dumbledore. Cuando entró al cuarto se quedó pasmado en el umbral de la puerta. Sirius lo miró extrañado y cuando asomó la cabeza, casi lo pega el grito al cielo.

Sí gritó, solamente que el ojiazul le tapó la boca, y con el mayor sigilo del mundo cerró la puerta, y dio la vuelta sin soltar al moreno de cabello largo. Cuando estuvieron fuera.

— ¡POR QUÉ CARAJOS ME SACASTE ASÍ!

— Calma Sirius.

— ¿Eso fue lo que yo vi¡Verdad!

— Cálmate.

— ¡Y una mierda! —Nichol lo detuvo.

— Ya, Sirius, ya. ¿Qué estaban haciendo de malo¡Sólo dormían!

— ¡Que ese canalla quite las manos de encima d…! —Otra vez fue cotejado mientras se escondían en un rincón, por ahí pasaba una persona, pero, era Hermione. Nichol soltó el aire y soltó a un fúrico Sirius.

— Hermione ¿Se te ofrece algo? Harry, está algo indispuesto.

— ¡Indispuesto un c…! —Otra vez le amordazó. Sonrió colocando cara de circunstancias.

— ¿Quieres algo? —Insistió.

— Sí —Murmuró cohibida—. Hablar con Harry.

— Creo que yo puedo contestar esas dudas que tienes, pero, no es prudencial molestarlo en estos momentos —Dijo haciéndole al vanidoso merodeador una llave al más puro estilo _Jujitsu_.

— ¡Tnengno qnuen irn nan sanlvanrlnon!

— Calla Sirius.

— Ah… ¿Le sucede algo a Sirius?

— Sí, está algo trastornado, ya sabes, el velo, Azkaban…

— ¡Mi ahijado con…! —Otra vez le tapó la boca.

— Hablemos en el cuarto de Remus.

Una vez en el cuarto del aludido, el cual estaba sentado frente a la chimenea apagada leyendo (como cosa rara) y aún más extraño todavía con una taza del mejor chocolate caliente que se fabricaba sobre la faz de la tierra. El ojigris fue a darse contra la pared.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Sirius? —Preguntó con consternación el licano.

— Ah, nada, el pobrecito está algo trastornado…

— Como es posible, dos, una cama —Pronunciaba entrecortado mientras se daba contra la pared.

— Ya, pero, eso es desde que lo conozco. ¿Hermione, qué haces aquí?

— Quiere preguntarme algo, y ya que mi cuarto está algo ocupado, decidimos venir a hablar aquí.

— Adelante, yo seguiré leyendo y luego le daré algo al perro contra el dolor de cabeza.

2

— Con confianza Herm, no te voy a comer.

— Am¿El profesor Lupin sabe la verdad?

— Parte de ella.

— Eh…, yo, en realidad no tenía nada que preguntar, Harry me dejó todo bien claro, pero… quería decirle algo muy personal.

— Puedes ir a mi habitación si gustas y terminar como Sirius —Expresó con gracias. La castaña sonrió disimuladamente—. La contraseña es _Lazos_.

— Eh, no gracias. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Sirius?

— Digamos que entre Lord Voldemort y él, tienen una ligera disputa sobre Harry.

— Am, no quiero saber más nada, gracias.

— A tú orden preciosa. ¿Puedo preguntar algo yo? —La mujer asintió.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?

— No lo tengo muy claro. Yo, soy "sangre sucia"…

— Y, eres amiga de Harry. Créeme que lo he visto con mis propios ojos, el lord tiende a cumplir todos los caprichos que Harry le propone.

— Se… se me hace extraño. No sé, ahora tu mejor amigo se va a casa con su peor enemigo —Dijo contrariada rascándose con un dedo la nariz—. Pero, yo sé que Él tuvo sus razones, pero ¿Estar con un asesino? No puedo decir que soy como Harry, capaz de perdonar todo lo que nos ha hecho y simplemente tirar todo por la borda.

— Hermione¿Tú realmente crees que Harry le ha perdonado todo lo que ha hecho?

— Pues… no lo sé, Harry se distanció tanto de nosotros que soy incapaz de reconocerlo.

— Él no ha cambiado, ustedes lo miran con otros ojos.

— Yo sólo no quiero ser mortífago.

— Jaja¿Quién dijo eso? Hermi, Harry no es el mortífago, ni nada por el estilo.

— Cuando me confesó la verdad.

— ¡Sirius Orion Black¡Qué demonios estás balbuceado¡Háblame como un hombre de una buena vez! No tiendo tus bha, bha, bha de recién nacido —Gritó Lupin perdiendo su infinita paciencia.

— Tengo la ligera impresión que hoy alguien más se entera de la verdad.

— ¿Qué vio Sirius? —Dijo, vencida por la curiosidad.

— Jaja¿Curiosidad? —La castaña se sonrojó, se aclaró la garganta.

— Harry y Tom Riddle estaban durmiendo como dos personas normales en una misma cama. Sirius es un poco paranoico.

— Ajá¿Harry y Voldemort, qué Sirius? —Salieron y vieron a Remus pegado de la puerta con dificultades de audición—. ¿Cama¿Qué sucedió con la cama¿Ustedes saben que demonios le pasa? Está hablando de Harry y de Voldemort, y de repente sale el hecho de una cama. Me siento tan ignorante —Pronunció al ver como Hermione lanzaba una risita tonta.

— Sirius supéralo —Pronunció el actual profesor de defensas entre risas—. Harry algún día iba a tener pareja, es inevitable.

— Pero, no está hablando de Anthony, está hablando de Voldemort.

— Larga historia Rem. No te quieres enterar. Sirius, sal de ahí…

— ¡No! Si salgo de aquí es para matarlo.

— ¿Para matarlo o para enviar otra vez a Harry a la enfermería?

— No hurgues la herida… —Masculló.

— ¿Sirius está así por qué encontró a Harry con Anthony?

— Algo así —Contestó la prefecta de Gryffindor con diversión.

— ¿Y que tiene que ver Voldemort con todo esto?

— ¡Que maldito de Hurtado es Voldemort! —Soltó Sirius en un tono de voz bastante audible mientras se jalaba los cabellos.

— ¿Ah? En algún momento de la conversación dejamos de hablar en mismo idioma.

— _Silencio _—Conjuró Nichol, vedando a cualquier persona más que a ellos cuatro escuchar la conversación—. _Blacky_. Tú soltaste la lengua, tú arreglas tu metida de pata.

— ¡Es que no lo puedo creer¡Cómo se atreve tan siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos!

— Eso no es mi problema.

— ¡Argh! No voy a salir de aquí hasta que Harry esté en su cuarto.

— Son las dos de la tarde…

— ¡A las diez de la noche volveré a estar disponible!

— A las diez de la noche y una mierda Black, vas a salir de jodido baño ahora y vas a explicarme exactamente que carajos está sucediendo.

3

— Alumnos, por favor, préstenme atención. Hoy va a ser una clase especial —Dijo Flickwick llamando la atención de la clase. Todos voltearon—. Estudiaremos los distintos tipos de magias existentes, y por supuesto, conocidos hasta ahora. La primera hora, dividiré la clase en grupos y estos buscarán información sobre el tema que les tocó, y a la segunda explicaré, pero, necesito que se pongan juntos Hermione Granger…

Todos trabajan en silencio sumergidos en su monografía grupal. Desde todo aquello de la predicción de la muerte de los neonatos había pasado un mes. Febrero arribó sin mayores complicaciones, más que los normales que les proporcionaba el colegio. No había surgido ningún improvisto mencionable, a no ser que se cuenten las interminables peleas entre Tom y Helios.

Una vez que terminaron todos, el ensayo y lo unieron para entregarlo, se dispusieron a prestarle atención al profesor de encantamientos, el cual tomó aire y con aire excitado, frotó sus manos. Las persianas bajaron y el salón se sumergió en una oscuridad parcial, un holograma apareció y mostraba una presentación; el profesor comenzó exponer.

— Como todos saben, el primer mago como tal, fue Merlín… —Dijo mostrando una foto de un hombre de barbas muy largas y canosas de profundos ojos negros y piel manchada por los años. Harry respiró profundamente—. Anteriormente, lo único que existían eran personas con dotes pobres como, levitar o encender fuego, todo esto era involuntario… ¿Dígame señor Malfoy?

— ¿Esto no es historia de la magia?

— Estaba esperando esa pregunta. Sí, es historia de la magia, pero, dado la situación actual… es imprescindible que los alumnos la entiendan y se rotan por todas las cátedras, ya que, irremediablemente con nuestro compañero Binns, no pasarían diez minutos antes que cayeran rendidos o comenzaran a mirar las motas de polvo que vuelan en el soporoso salón. Luego de aclarado esto, seguimos… Merlín fue el primero que supo controlar la magia a su antojo usando un catalizador. Al cual posteriormente se le llamaría cetro o báculo ¿Alguien sabe que utilizaba Merlín exactamente? —Algunos levantaron la mano inseguro—. Hurtado…

— Utilizaba un cetro con mucho ornamento de plata.

— Exacto, diez puntos para Slytherin ¿Por qué plata y no oro, por ejemplo? —Harry alzó la mano—. Sí, señor Potter.

— Supersticiones, se dice que la plata es el conductor universal de la magia.

— Perfecto, cinco puntos. ¿No es el agua el conductor universal? Granger.

— Señor, es como un lubricante, sólo sirve para cosas con átomos reales. La magia está (según lo que han investigado los sabios) a niveles subatómicos, dándonos el poder de romper algunas leyes de Newton.

— Veinte puntos para Gryffindor. Sin embargo, el poder de Merlín llegó a ser tan alto que predijo su propia muerte… posteriormente, otros grandes como Nostradamus también la predecirían, dejando todo arreglado a su antesala. ¿Qué hizo Merlín para legar su poder? Reiris.

— El _Electos Fortuna _—Respondió con voz grave.

— Veinte puntos para Slytherin, nadie había sido tan directo. Todos los niños que están aquí y son descendientes de largas tradiciones mágicas conocen dicho tratado —El holograma cambió, mostrando un árbol genealógico—. ¿Qué trata el _Electos Fortuna_? Nott.

— Es una Leyenda que habla de cómo Merlín, manipuló la vida de cuatro humanos anodinos que se convertirían en sus herederos, para no sobrecargar a una sola persona, y consumirla como le sucedió a él, por supuesto que es una leyenda estúpida, existe una sola persona que se sortea por _fatum, _de los cuatro herederos y se le entrega el acrónimo de _Pilar de Merlín_, el centro existente de toda la magia, ten en tu poder al Pilar, y lograrás controlarla —Harry torció una mueca.

— Excelente, cincuenta puntos, Nott. Actualmente estos son los herederos —Dijo señalando el holograma, aparecieron cuatro personas—. Representando a Gryffindor, está Harry Potter, pero creo que todo el mundo lo sabe —Comentó mientras todos volteaban a verlo, y éste sólo se escondió en su puesto—. Por parte de Rowena, está Helios Ravenclaw, o Helios Reiris —Todos voltearon a verlo, este simplemente los fulminó con la mirada—. Salazar, Tom Riddle, A.K.A y para desgracia de muchos de nosotros, El Lord Oscuro —Apareció una fotografía y todo el mundo se estremeció. A pesar que la foto lo mostraba con diecisiete años. Anthony reviró los ojos, e interceptó su mirada con la de la san… la amiguita de Harry, la cual miró sus manos con vergüenza al verse descubierta—. Y por último, representando a la casa de Hupplepuff: Miranda Wëiss, sí; desgraciadamente, fue la niña asesinada, en razones desconocidas… ¿Alguien quiere decir los tipos de magia? —Dijo para despejar el ambiente velatorio que se había creado a la mención del ultrajo de la bebé.

— Blanca, Negra, Ancestral, Elemental, Primigenia y Olímpica o Divina… —Soltó Draco.

— Diez puntos más para Slytherin. _Magia Blanca_ o _Magia Negra_, son los términos distintivos que se le da para denominar la magia vulgar que utilizamos, desde un _Wingardium Leviosa_, que es el primer encantamiento que aprende todo mago al comenzar a estudiar, hasta el _Avada Kedavra_. Estos términos no son más que un punto de vista, lo malo o lo bueno es determinado por el mago que lo utiliza. Por ejemplo, el _Wingardium Leviosa_ puede ser perfectamente un conjuro de magia oscura —Todos pusieron caras de confusión excepto algunas personas—. Claro¿Si yo levito a alguien para dejarlo caer desde la torre de astronomía no es lo mismo que utilizar el Avada?

La magia Elemental —Otra vez cambió la lámina, aparecían los cuatro herederos de nuevo, cada uno rodeado de un color—. Como se podrán imaginar, es la magia que controla a los elementos, o es la afinidad que tiene la persona con dicho elemento. Los pilares de la magia elemental o las fuentes de dicho poder, vuelve, a ellos cuatro, otra vez… Gryffindor, domina el fuego. Slytherin domina el agua, Ravenclaw el aire; por último y tal vez el más importante de todos, Hupplepuff domina la tierra. Todos los demás herederos están sublevados al poder de la tierra… Tal vez el agua apague el fuego, el viento moldee al agua, y así, pero, todos absolutamente, están bajo en yugo de la tierra.

La tierra, apaga el fuego, encausa al agua y encierra el viento —El holograma volvió a cambiar—. Todos tenemos un elemento a quien servir. Hay veces que la gente se lleva mejor con el fuego, o mejor con el agua, o así…, son más empáticos. Por ejemplo, a las personas que se les da lanzar un _Incendio_ de buenas a primeras, lo más seguro es que al lanzar un _Glacialis, _no tendrán la misma facilidad. Por ejemplos, los Malfoy's, jamás se llevarán bien con el fuego, ellos tienden a ser agua o viento —Se escucharon risitas—. Como los Potter's jamás serán muy amigos del Agua… especialmente por esto que son los pilares actuales del fuego. Sin embargo, siempre han dicho que los opuestos se atraen, lo único que yo me pregunto es que tanto de real tendrá este dicho… —Harry se colocó el cuaderno en la cara abochornado, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

La _Magia Primigenia_, es el nivel que alcanzan todos los Herederos de Merlín, tarde o temprano. El Lord, Harry, Helios, Miranda, todos ellos por designio están destinados, y malditos a terminar en ella. Es una potente y destructora magia que te lleva a ilimitadas fugas de energías, que son capaces de destruir el cuerpo. Un _Cruciactus _que pulveriza los huesos, un _Wingardium_ que es capaz de despegar este castillo de sus cimientos… ¿Si Longbottom?

— E… entonces ¿Ellos podrían mo… morir… a causa de su m… ma… magia?

— Si sus poderes no son controlados a temprana edad, sí, hay muchas posibilidades de una muerte prematura en una pérdida de control por parte de sus poderes. Pero, no se ha conocido ninguna muerte de los herederos muy especialmente por el _Electos Fortunas_, sin embargo, dicho tratado es un secreto para nosotros los simples mortales, y sólo ellos saben todas las minucias de los secretos que entraña tan complicado proyecto. Ah, les recomiendo que no atosiguen al señor Potter cuando salgan de clases, tiene terminadamente prohibido decirle a alguien sobre el tratado, leyes muy antiguas. Los herederos tiene que preservarse en el mayor secretismo posible, sin embargo siempre terminan siendo demasiado públicos, así que para mitigar la curiosidad, siempre se revelada su identidad a medias y algunos detalles de su existencia, claro que recientemente es demasiado lo que se revela; tanto que estos chicos llegan a perder su intimidad y son fuertemente juzgado y tachado con perjuicios que no les pertenecen.

La _Magia Ancestral, _es la única pista que siempre se tiene para descubrir al Pilar de Merlín ya que es el único de poder utilizarla. Manipulación del tiempo a placer, detención parcial de la muerte, entre otros etcéteras que sólo conoce su portador y que se lleva a la tumba sin poder pasarlo a su próximo descendiente ya que no ha sido escogido aún.

Y por último, la Magia Olímpica. ¿Alguien quiere hablar de ella? Tal vez ¿Alguno de los herederos? Potter…

— Eeeh, lo lamento señor, es la primera vez que oigo hablar de ella… —Mintió con disimulo.

— La Magia Olímpica es lo que supone o presume la gente que fue lo creador, es como para los Muggles la teoría creacionista, por supuesto que lo magos también siguen los fundamentos básicos que Darwin propuso en la teoría evolucionista —Contestó Tom.

— Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin, de esta última no se sabe nada, es una esperanza de algunos soñadores que creen que todo existió por algún ser 'divino' —En ese momento sonó el timbre. Las persianas se alzaron y los hologramas que habían ido pasando conforme se desarrollaba la clase, desaparecieron—. Para la próxima clase quiero un ensayo inédito de todo lo que hablamos aquí resumido ¡El largo es libre! —Gritó—. ¡Señorita Granger, no más de cincuenta páginas¡Y no le pregunte nada al señor Potter! —La castaña salió abochornada, mientras Harry se reía por debajo.

— Tranquila Herm, le pediré a Tom que te ayude con el ensayo —Le dijo con retintín. La prefecta le pegó con la carpeta y salió corriendo de allí, escuchando como su amigo se reía a costa de ella.

4

— O dejan de mirarme o entraré en un colapso nervioso —Dijo Harry soltando los cubiertos exasperado.

— Tranquilo Har…

— ¡No es a ti a quien miran¿Qué hago¿Me pongo a fulminar con la mirada como hacen Tom y Helios? —Agarró el plato de comida y salió de allí furibundo, bajo la mirada curiosa de todos los que habían estado en clases y los que habían ya tomado parte del chisme.

5

Para muchos era un alivio… la primavera arribaba llevándose con ella buena parte del frío congelante que los torturaba todas las navidades. Las flores mostraban sus alegres colores, los árboles verdes y frondosos daban sus frutos dulces y robustos. Las mariposas y las golondrinas revoloteaban libres… mitades de marzo, y ningún indicio de todos aquellos niños que, tarde o temprano; morirían a manos del cruel destino. Eso traía preocupado al Heredero de Gryffindor, actual comensal del Gen de Merlín. Por más que Tom y Helios trabajaran hasta el cansancio, tratando de dar con la respuesta, él simplemente se sentía un inútil incapacitado… exclusivamente veía que iba a pasar, y jamás podía hacer nada por remediarlo. ¿Por qué lo torturaban de esa manera?

Por ahora las cosas estaban más tranquilas, sólo Remus estaba un poco esquivo luego de enterarse de toda la verdad sin ninguna omisión de detalles, pero, para el sosiego de todos, prometió a Sirius (bajo el juramento de los merodeadores). Quedarse callado regalándole el beneficio de la duda, más, su actitud estaba dañando de sobremanera a Padfoot, el cual; aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, sufría por cada desplante discipliente y huída, profanada por el licano. A él también le dolía, pero, no podía culparlo, ni recriminarle nada. Por ahora, a los ojos de Sirius, Remus y otras personas, no era más que un maldito traidor. Para su paz; a su maltratada alma le traía sin cuidado esos comentarios. Él amaba a Tom y su amor era correspondido, de manera bizarra y poco común, sí… pero tenía constancia que lo era.

Otro peso menos era la actitud receptiva de Hermione, si bien no aceptaba totalmente sus recientes gusto, aficiones y claro, como no, decisiones; en cierta forma las apoyaba y más importante para su persona, estaba allí para él, como la solícita amiga que siempre había sido.

— ¡Hola Harry! —Saludó la recientemente aludida por sus pensamientos, sentándose despreocupada a su lado.

— Hola Herm. ¿Qué más?

— ¿Preocupado?

— Sólo las dosis necesaria de todos los días —Dijo dándole una de sus sonrisas falsas, y a los ojos del resto del mundo tan convincente.

— No tendré los poderes del Lord, pero, puedo saber que tu sonrisa no es de verdad y que la preocupación, no es la de todos los días.

— Vale, vale, es cierto, sólo no vayas a decirle nada a Tom.

— Aún se me traba la lengua cuando lo veo, dudo que pueda decirle una frase coherente —Expresó lanzando su mirara, buscando que tenía de interesante donde anteriormente había estado colocada fijamente la mirada del moreno. Se estiró perezosamente, levantando los pies y las manos, y luego volvió a su posición inicial—. ¿Y que te preocupa?

— Hermi¿No sabes nada de cómo va el embarazo de tu madre?

_Continúa en la siguiente página, ya que; me da un error que no es mi culpa y no puedo solucionar, disculpen las molestias._


	22. Transition Part II

_Continuación del capítulo 21, por problemas técnicos..._

— Tranquilo Harry, papá me manda una carta todas las semanas hasta con los récipes médicos y hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna complicación —El ojiverde se llevó las manos a los cabellos con gesto de frustración.

— ¡Tú no viste morir a esas criaturas!

— Cierto no lo vi, pero, te recuerdo que yo también voy a ser una de las afectadas, oye, ya me había hecho la idea que iba a tener un hermanito, pero, Harry, no puedo, me niego, a vivir estancado por un hecho que se sale de nuestras manos… no somos dioses o héroes como nos ha hecho creer Dumbledore, sólo estamos jugando por nuestra supervivencia.

— ¿Quién vivió con Voldemort casi un año¿Tú o yo? —Preguntó con sarcasmo. Esto hizo que la castaña soltara una risita, entre Nichol y Harry, había comenzado a perder el miedo por el nombre, al no sentirse capaz (y estaba segura que jamás lo lograría) de utilizar su nombre real, "Tom"… se oía demasiado informal.

— Bueno me he tomado la deliberación de pasarme un poco por su filosofía —Se aclaró la garganta apenada—. Una vez que dejas un poco los perjuicios iniciales, no es tan malo…

— ¿Por qué te excusas? Lo decía en broma. Así que has leído los libros de Tom… ahgrr —Dijo con cansancio—. Lo quiero mucho y él lo sabe, pero; los libros me los leí, sí. Entraron por aquí —Dijo señalándose en oído derecho—. Y huyeron por aquí —Señaló con su otra mano el oído izquierdo—, antes que mi cerebro pudiera procesarlo —Bromeó. Los dos estallaron en risas. Ron llegó, y los miró confundido mientras se sentaba en el piso.

— ¿Qué hacen¿Cuál es el chiste?

— Estábamos comentando acerca de las filosofías en boga actualmente —Respondió la mujer. Al ver la cara de _no-entiendo-nada_ de Ron, agregó—: sabes. Los postulados que ha lanzado el Lord a través de los ideales puritanos de Salazar Slytherin.

— ¿Ah?

— Ron, estábamos riéndonos de lo estúpido que podemos llegar a ser.

— Ah… bueno, sí, como sea… ¿Podemos hablar de algo que entendamos los tres?

— ¿Por qué no? —Concedió Harry, le haría bien de hablar temas banales como el Quiddicth, todo con tal de no agobiarse con los problemas que lo acosaban como una serpiente a su presa…, sonrió al escuchar a Hermione discutiendo con Ron acerca del _Amargo de Roxi_…

— Amago de Wronski, Hermione —Corrigió el pelirrojo rápidamente.

— ¡Eso! No tengo tiempo de aprenderme esas banalidades como ustedes —El ojiverde, luego de esa frase, empezó a pensar en las musarañas y a jugar muy entretenidamente con los bordes de su túnica, desconectándose de la pelea.

— Acéptalo Hermi, le tienes miedo a montarte en una escoba.

— Yo no le tengo miedo —Dijo testaruda.

— Te reto a que te montes en la escoba de Harry y des una vuelta.

— ¿En la Saeta de fuego? P… pero, esa escobas es para profesionales… una mortal como yo, no puede manejarla.

— Tienes miedo ¡TIENES MIEDO!

— ¡CLARO QUE NO¡HARRY! —Le gritó, haciendo al moreno botar en su sitio.

— ¿Mande?

— ¡Préstame tu escoba¡Ya!

— P-pero…

— ¡NADA POTTER!

— Ok, ok… tómala, es toda tuya —Le dijo asustado.

— ¡_Accio_ Saeta de Fuego! —Conjuró con exasperación, luego que llegaran al campo de Quiddicth, el Gryffindor ojiverde estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su amada escoba—. Muerde el polvo, Weasley.

— ¡Hasta que no te montes, seguiré diciendo que tienes miedo!

— Vamos Ron, no le sigas la corriente que luego se lastima… Herm, no le hagas caso, si tú quisieras montarte en una escoba, serías mejor que Vicktor.

— Silencio Potter —La castaña agarró aire y subió teniendo, cero estabilidad. Lo peor es que había llegado ya a una altura donde si caía podría tener alguna torcedura. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora tratando de adivinar en donde iba a terminar su amiga y su escoba.

Padre e Hijo, caminaban tranquilamente por los terrenos del campo, tratando de solventar los problemas que recientemente se les venían encima. Draco, tratando desesperadamente y por todos los medios, una reconciliación fugaz entre sus padres y Severus, negándose rotundamente a los deseos mediadores de su hijo.

— Pero padre…

— No, Draco. Y esta es mi última palabra.

— ¡Pero!

— ¡Draco¡Quítate de ahí! —Gritó el moreno alertándole. Los dos miraron desde donde provenía el grito y luego donde venían los alaridos de una mujer encima de sus cabezas. Hermione no lograba controlar la escoba y ésta se había vuelto loca. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza con la que se sostenía a la escoba, al igual que su cara—. ¡Suéltate!

— ¡Aaah! —Era lo único que se oía.

— ¡Suéltate, suéltate¡Joder¡_Evanesco_! —Le atinó a la escoba, y la prefecta de Gryffindor cayó, usando de soporte a Malfoy—. ¿Están bien? —Preguntó con preocupación. Con la delicadeza de un mastodonte, el rubio; se quitó a la castaña de encima y se sentó.

— ¡Qué están locos! —Preguntó con exasperación, lo miró con odio.

— No te molestes, no se me ocurrió otra cosa —Dijo ayudando a Hermione a levantarse pero, salió corriendo a vomitar, mientras que Ronald salió corriendo tras ella. El ojiverde le tendió una mano al rubio, éste la aceptó, sorprendiendo a Severus.

— ¡No tenías que usarme de colchón¿Qué hacía Granger tratando de volar en tu saeta, sino puede ni con una barredora?

— Amm, bueno, Ron la retó, ella enfureció, yo no tuve más opción que darle mi preciada escoba y tú, hiciste tu buena acción de la semana —Dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. El ojigris trató de quitarle un tajo de su mano de un mordisco—. Profesor Snape… —Saludó dándose cuenta que estaba allí. Recuperó la compostura.

— Potter —Masculló el saludo secamente. El ojiverde miró su reloj.

— ¡Oh! Quedé con Anthony —Dijo lanzando la primea excusa que vino a su mente, a sapiencias que éste, tenía una reunión con sus mortífagos—. Aaah, adiós…

— ¿Qué clase de rara amistad tienes tú con Potter? —Preguntó, lanzando una sutil amenaza.

— Eh… ¿Amigos?

— Yo no nací ayer…

— Padre, nada. Simplemente conocí un lado de él que ni siquiera conocía y por el bien de los muros del colegio llegamos a una tregua.

— Mentiroso.

— ¡Claro que no! Y si no aceptan mis demandas, me iré a vivir otra vez con mi padrino.

— ¡Draco!

— ¡Qué! —Preguntó sobresaltado.

— Primero muerto antes que tú vuelvas a manos de ese hombre.

— ¡Y una mierda! —Severus lo abofeteó, sin llegar a lastimarlo realmente.

— Escúchame, es por tu bien —Dijo en son de disculpa. Más, como siempre, su hijo terminaba huyendo de él… ¿Cómo le hacía entender que, entre Lucius y Él, ya no había futuro? Respiró profundamente, pateándose mentalmente, por ser tan estúpido.

6

— Harry.

— ¿Ahora que hice?

— Nada —Dijo Hermione.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó dejando su ensayo. Ron estaba castigado cumpliendo un castigo junto a Draco, por pelearse.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto escondes tú de Malfoy?

— ¿En que sentido?

— Ya te lo he preguntado otras veces¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

— Porque, todos ustedes son mis amigos, y no los tengo pensado traicionar a ninguno…

— Vamos, no me creerás tan infantil como para jugarle alguna mala broma a Malfoy.

— No puedo.

— Por favor.

— ¿Te mata la curiosidad, no? —Preguntó con reproche.

— ¡Por favor! Firmaré un pacto de sangre pero ¡Dímelo!

— Dime una sola razón por la que te importe.

— Estoy tratando de descubrir esa parte humana de Malfoy de la que tanto hablas.

— Severus es el real padre de Draco.

— ¿Ah? —Miró al pocionista que era quien supervisaba esas sesiones de estudio extracurriculares.

— Es imposible, es clavadísimo a Lucius Malfoy.

— Lucius y Severus son los verdaderos padres de Draco, no me preguntes, no tengo la menor idea de nada, sólo lo que me contó Tom, y que luego yo se lo diría a Él… había un pacto de por medio, por eso la actitud y personalidad ogro —Dijo resbalándose en el nombre.

— ¿Por qué los llamas por su nombre? —Éste le tapó la boca mientras el profesor pasaba. Había vuelto a ser temido en los pasillos. Un angelito con una personalidad de un perro sufriendo de rabia, a cualquier desacato eras severamente castigado, nada había cambiado, excepto, la parte física, pero, seguía siendo igual de hijo de puta como hacía tres años.

— Lo siento, la costumbre.

— ¿Entonces es Draco Malfoy-Snape?

— Algo así.

— Pero, todo el mundo piensa que es el padrino.

— Es lo que le hicieron creer al mundo, el verdadero padrino de Draco es Tom.

— ¿Qué, qué?

— Ellos dos son los Ángeles de la Muerte de Voldemort —Susurró con cara de circunstancia, mientras la castaña alzaba una ceja incrédula…

— ¿Qué yo, qué? —Preguntó el aludido sentándose al lado de Harry. Éste le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Nada…

— Sí, claro.

— Silencio Hurtado —Dijo Snape llamándole la atención. El 'joven' sólo reviró los ojos.

— Hermi, que nadie se entere.

— Potter ¿Terminó su tarea? —Siseó.

— No, señor.

— Entonces, deje de parlotear con Granger, y usted Hurtado, cinco metros lejos de Potter, no quiero ninguna muestra de afecto mientras estudian… —Harry miró al Lord suplicante. Éste volvió a revirar los ojos y se sentó frente a Reiris.

— Di una palabra y es la última…

— Deberías tomártelo con más calma. Pero, allá tú —Fue lo único que dijo.

7

— ¡Harrito! —Dijo una Slytherin encimándosele—. ¿Cómo está hoy el buenazo del chico-que-vivió?

— Felizmente emparejado, Milena —Expresó secamente.

— Aaah. ¿Y si terminas con hurtado me das una oportunidad?

— No —Respondió quitándosela de encima, pero, cuando la tocó de regreso…

_Estaba sentado en un salón de clases, donde sólo había dos pupitres colocados estratégicamente, tenía un acompañante; por ahora su rostro era vedado. _

— _Hola, Harry. _

— _Ralph —Soltó su boca a reconocer esos particulares ojos azules de aquel hombre. Su voz sonaba como un eco disonante, a veces a mayor tono y a veces en menor intensidad… _

— _Harry Potter —Repitió… sonriendo. _

— ¡Estás bien!

— Milena —Dijo pasando olímpicamente la oleada de sangre que comenzaba a salir de sus fosas nasales.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó asustada.

— ¡Conoces a alguna persona llamada Ralph! —Preguntó alterado, se quitó el líquido de la boca, odiaba el sabor metálico y de textura semi-espesa que esta poseía.

— Eeh, no.

— Joder —Dijo echándose a correr, buscando el salón que había visto anteriormente. Recordaba someramente haberse visto a si mismo caminando por ese pasillo. Cuando entró al salón que sus sentidos le alertaron, era el correcto. Tropezó con una cubeta que le hizo perder el equilibrio y tuvo que sostenerse a un pupitre, más cuando tocó la superficie lisa de la mesa. Perdió el conocimiento, otra vez comenzó todo… no se había recuperado del primer impacto, cuando sucedáneo, llegó una segunda.

8

— Weasley, Malfoy. No sé que voy a hacer con ustedes —Dijo la enfermera molesta.

— Fue su culpa —Imputaron al otro, al unísono.

— No me importa, es la tercera vez que pasa esto en un mes —Algunas camas más allá se escucharon unos gemidos ahogados. Y un lamento lastimoso que les llamó la atención—. Y ahora, también Potter… Harry —Dijo cuando llegó a su lado, le colocó una mano en la frente, estaba helado—. Harry, despierta… es una pesadilla.

— No —Gimoteó.

— Harry… —Pero por más que lo llamaba no contestaba. Estaba allí desde que un alumno de primero lo había traído a la enfermería. Según le sacó al asustado niño, lo había encontrado sangrando y contorsionándose en el piso de un salón en desuso. Se la había pasado sedándolo con pociones que por alguna razón, sólo lograban sumergirlo en un duermevela intranquilo por periodos de diez minutos cuando mucho—. ¡Harry!

— No, por favor¡Basta!

Comenzó a convulsionar de nuevo, su pecho se alzaba y sus manos se cerraban de manera frenética a las sábanas, los párpados estaban fruncidos en un rictus doloroso, al igual que su boca, la cual comenzaba a resecarse por las intravenosas. Rápidamente preparó otro vial para calmarlo. No podía actuar con hechizos hasta que el chico despertara. Otra vez, todo se volvió a sumergir en la tranquilidad enfermiza que siempre rodeaba a la enfermería. Draco miraba la cama con preocupación genuina.

— Malfoy —Llamó la enfermera, sobresaltándolo.

— Voy a curar al señor Weasley, y usted sin decir ni media palabra va a venir y se va a sentar al lado de Harry y vigilará cualquier cambio, al menos que quiera que le informe a Severus este inapropiado comportamiento. Y usted Weasley una palabras y se irá directo a la oficina del director. Considérenlo como su castigo.

— Harry —Murmuró Draco consternado. Colocó disimuladamente una mano en su frente y cerró los ojos, lo primero que le llegaron fueron las potentes barreras del ojiverde, sin embargo luego de dos minutos el moreno se alzó impulsado por una fuerza inexistente y abrió los ojos los cuales momentáneamente se volvieron amarillos. Cayó desvalido de nuevo en la camilla con un golpe seco que el rubio trató de evitar a toda costa. Miró rápidamente hacia atrás y exhaló el aire, por suerte no estaban prestando atención. Centró la suya de nuevo en su recién encontrado amigo, tratando de huir rápido a la enfermería solamente para correr en busca de su padrino. Había despertado con los nervios crispados, y las lágrimas amontonándose en sus ojos.

— Dios —Murmuro con destrozo.

— Harry, cálmate…

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En la enfermería… no sé que te sucedió, acabo de llegar —Apretaba su mano tan fuerte que hasta le hacía algo de daño, más no soltó ninguna queja. Conocía la intensidad de las visiones del ojiverde—. ¿Otra vez los niños?

— Sí…

— ¿Sabes la fecha?

— No, pero esta vez vi una cara y sé que vi como morirían, pero, no lo recuerdo —Gimoteó.

— Siento haberte despertado así, pero no se me ocurría otra… ¿Te hice daño?

— No. De cierta forma estás 'tocado' por la magia de Tom, el _Ularantai_ en estas ocasiones me protege.

— ¿Dónde está él?

— En una reunión con su mortífagos —Respondió molesto.

— A buena hora se va. No puedo lanzar el _Tranquillus dulcedo_, pero… —Puso la varita—. Creo que hay otro hechizo que te hará mejorar mientras se encuentra una solución…

— Ya estoy mejor, la visión de los bebés siempre es demasiado fuerte para mí.

— ¡Madame Malfoy va a atacar a Harry! —Gritó el pelirrojo al ver posicionada la varita del rubio cerca de su amigo.

— ¡Malfoy! —Este botó asustado—. ¡Qué está haciendo?

— Nada Madame… había una mosca, rondando la poción —Mintió de manera monserga—. Usted dijo que no me levantara de aquí, utilicé mi varita como brazo extensor —La excusa era tan exacerbadamente estúpida que aún en el estado de Harry, éste rió.

— ¡Mentira!

— Además, tengo _buenas noticias_. Potter despertó.

— Señor Weasley, deje de pegarme esos sustos.

— Pero ¡Lo apuntó con la varita!

— Sí, claro… —Dijo con sarcasmo la enfermera—. Ahora, quédese quieto y deje de lloriquear para terminar de componerle.

— Madame.

— ¿Ahora que Malfoy?

— ¿Podría llamar al profesor Potter?

— ¿Para qué? Estoy ocupado con el Señor Weasley.

— ¿Poder alegar sobre mi inocencia?

— Está bien —Dijo revirando los ojos—. Usted quédese allí.

Cuando Nichol llegó, su mirada se posó justamente donde estaba el moreno. Su camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre, pero, reposaba tranquilamente en una cama, con los ojos cerrados y un rictus 'pacífico' en la cara.

— Tranquilo Nichol —Apaciguó la enfermera—. Por escandalosa que sea la mancha en la camisa, está fuera de peligro, sea cual sea éste. Ahora, estos dos díscolos decidieron que usted fuera su verdugo, son todos suyos luego de repararlos…

— No me digan que otra vez se pelearon…

— Entonces no le decimos —Lanzó Ron. El maestro suspiró.

— ¿Puedo llevarme a Harry también?

— Sí, no lo deje aquí, siento que estará mejor en un ambienta más 'hogareño', si sabe a lo que me refiero.

— Sí, muchísimas gracias, Poppy. Ustedes dos, vámonos, ya no sé que castigo imponerles, creo que voy a ir hablar con Severus y con Minerva —Dijo algo mosqueado levantando a Harry, siempre lo agarraban a él como abogado del diablo…

— ¡No! —Comentaron asustados.

_**Notas de Autor: **_

_EDIT: Ahhh, siento todas los avisos que les hayan podido llegar, pero, no me había dado cuenta que cortaba el capítulo a la mitad... en fin._

_Gracias por leer. Mil disculpas por los retrasos que de ahora en adelante, puedan extralimitarse, comencé la universidad y no conozco nada más mata inspiración que ella. Con respecto a The Call of Angel, ténganme un poco de paciencia, x.x, tengo unos problemillas técnicos con esa historia que serán resueltos a la brevedad posible…_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo, no sé porque pero en varias partes me reí bastante. Aunque la mayoría serán chistes internos, lo sé. Este capítulo no terminaba aquí, en realidad terminaba en una parte de infarto, pero, si me ponía a escribir hasta allá me pasaba las treinta hojas y un poco más, tampoco puedo exagerar tanto que luego da problemas de upload, pero, ya tengo parte escrita del otro capítulo, la espera no será tan larga._

_Atte. Liuny_


	23. Ultimatum

**Capítulo vigésimo segundo: **_Ultimatum._

* * *

_Pesadillas. _Era lo único que poblaban sus sueños, caudales infinitos de sangre que manchaban todo a su paso… alaridos desesperados de mujeres; más sangre cubriendo como un telón cada paso de imagen. 

Abrió sus ojos, tragó audiblemente, el sudor frío corría por su piel. Trató de calmarse, era la tercera vez en esa noche, dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza en la almohada, y cerró los ojos suspirando, sólo quería dormirse. En esos momentos deseaba con desesperación, que todo sucediera de una vez, era un pensamiento egoísta, pero, aunque sucediera sabría que de una u otra manera lo superaría, y cuando menos las visiones no lo asediarían, especialmente su subconsciente torturándolo noche tras noche. Quitó todos los hechizos que sostenían su intimidad dentro de los doseles vinotintos que separaban las camas de los Gryffindor, y la luna se filtró sin esperar mucho más, miró el reloj… las dos de la mañana, apenas.

Volvió con pesadez a su cama mientras se arropaba con las delgadas sábanas. Sacó el collar que jamás se quitaba. El Ularantai. Lo apretó entre sus manos.

— Nagi¿Estás ocupada? —Murmuró lastimero. Pocos segundos después la serpiente aparecía.

— _¿No puedes dormir? _—Preguntó de manera obvia. Este negó—. _¿Qué quieres, que te arrulle? _—Preguntó con sorna.

_— Ya no quiero dormir…_

_— Pues ni modo Harry, es imprescindible que duermas. ¿Te ayudo? _

_— ¿Qué me vas a hacer? _

_— ¿Para que me llamaste? _

_— No te molestes… _

_—_ _Sólo cierra los ojos, y veas lo que veas, procura no abrirlos. _

— _Vale_ —Dijo relajándose. La serpiente, abrió la boca, cuatro colmillos blancos se mostraron amenazantes. Suavemente lo mordió, el moreno hizo un gesto de dolor más no abrió los ojos, sólo se apretó fuertemente contra la almohada. Esto pasó rápido, y cayó dormido inconscientemente, la serpiente se separó y dos grandes orificios quedaron en su cuello, eso bastaría. Desapareció de nuevo, por donde llegó… el único problema con eso iba a ser… bueno, no importa, Tom terminaría diciéndoselo tarde o temprano. Además, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

_— Señores¡Todos aquellos que no terminen sus labores serán severamente castigados! —Gritó una mujer con aspecto severo, contextura de un hombre, vestida con aire militar, un zorongo de poblado cabello castaño oscuro se alzaba en una liga negra y unos intimidantes y pequeños puntos negros era lo que tenía por ojos. En sus manos descansaba una fusta de cuero, que a simple vista, en esos gruesos miembros, se veía peligrosa—. ¿Qué están viendo¡Qué esperan! —Todos corrieron despavoridos. _

_— Tom Riddle… Tom Riddle, Riddle… Slytherin… —Un niño abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, unos preciosos ojos dorados se mostraron cargados de genuino espanto—. Tom Riddle —Se escuchaba siseante, el ruido iba y venía—. Slytherin, Tom Riddle…Thomas Riddle —Fue lo último que se escuchó como un susurro que se perdía entre las centenarias paredes de aquel reclusorio. _

_Las lágrimas caían cristalinas, sin emitir ningún ruido, sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo…, no debía estar allí, lo sabía, pero se había perdido, quería gritar ¡Qué era eso¡Sáquenme de aquí¡Auxilio! Pero, sabía que nadie lo ayudaría, o peor, terminaría siendo partícipe de la macabra escena que maltrataba sus virginales ojos. _

_Volvió su vista de nuevo al cruel castigo, un niño, uno de su misma edad, era azotado, sus oídos se llenaban de los gritos guturales y austeros de aquella pobre criatura siendo ultrajada. _

_— Tom Riddle, sígueme… —Volvió a escuchar aquel susurro. Se quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos, y sintiendo un sudor frío bajar por su frente causado por el miedo, se echó a correr persiguiendo el sonido que lo perseguía constantemente. _

_— ¡Traidor¡Maldito¡Ya verás¡Te haré la vida un infierno!_

_— Muy bien hecho Thomas, ten, tu premio —Expresó devolviéndole su más preciada posesión, un collar de oro, con un dije de una serpiente en la que estaba plasmado su nombre y apellido. El chico no mostró ningún sentimiento en el rostro, simplemente hizo una inclinación y se retiró de allí…_

_— ¡Hola Tom! —Saludó alguien efusivamente, abrazando a un chico de menor estatura. _

_— Ralph… _

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó una explosión fortísima. Se llevó una mano al cuello conducido por la inercia. Se palpó ¿Habría estado soñando? Miró hacia fuera, ya había aclarado, ese sueño había sido muy extraño, desgraciadamente le costaba de sobremanera distinguir la fantasía de la realidad.

1

— Bueno Días —Dijo como siempre Nichol luego de pasar la lista. Todo el mundo se dejó caer perezoso en el pupitre. Hoy no voy a hablar mucho. ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó mostrando un objeto, todos subieron la vista.

— ¿Una caja? —Preguntó Pansy.

— Sí. Es una caja.

— Que interesante —Masculló Harry en la última fila del lado izquierdo cayéndose del sueño.

— ¿En serio nadie sabe que es¿Seamus?

— Pues, parece una Caja de Sorpresas muggles.

— Cinco puntos —Todos se despertaron, hasta el ojiverde—. Este singular objeto se llama _Box von Überraschen. _¿Aún nadie sabe que es? Bueno, el anodino creador de este coso recibe por nombre: _Edgar Stratten_. Un alemán que no tenía vida y decidió hacer un cruce satisfactoriamente, entre un _Boggart_ y un _Inutile d' la Morte_. Y le puso como nombre "Caja de sorpresas" Literalmente. Creo que se imaginarán perfectamente. Pero, creo que es inútil que yo, hoy haga preguntas así que me tiraré una explicación fugaz, de las mías. Y que mejor que la explicación práctica.

Como verán, el salón está perfectamente dividido en círculo para que todos tengamos un buen campo de visión sin tener que levantarnos. Esta cajita azul, es para ayudarnos a todos a enfrentar nuestros miedos. Sin embargo, el ministerio le dio la última calificación existente, y altamente peligrosa, ya que no se ha estudiado mucho —Abrió la caja, y se alejó cinco metros de ella. Una figura borrosa apareció—. Me coloqué justo a esta distancia para causarle confusión a la cajita, ya que todos estamos en el mismo diámetro y no sabe que mente agarrar. Los Escritos de Stratten sobre la _Box von_, parecen más un manuscrito surrealista, que unos estudios científicos con peso a renombre mundial.

Su funcionamiento es simple. Hipotéticamente, quien logre cerrar la caja luego que sus miedos empiezan a plantearse en su cara, los venció… muy hipotético, por supuesto. Stratten se volvió loco antes de poder cerrar la dichosa cajita. No existe un encantamiento para derrotarlo, más que tu fuerza de voluntad, y un _Extundo_ para sacarla de tu espacio personal —Dio dos pasos hacia delante y la figura cambió drásticamente sin llegar a nada en concreto—. El rango de ataque, si es que a eso se le puede llamar así, es de un metro y medio, por lo tanto, cada vez que yo me acerco, se va haciendo más clara la idea.

Uno tiene millones de miedos en su mente, el miedo innato a la oscuridad. Por ello todas las figuras borrosas y poco figurativas que aparecen son en negro. Un miedo puede ser de tres formas. Sonoro, táctil o visual —Dio otro paso más y la figura se volvió un cuadrado de dos metros de alto por metro y medio de ancho. Nichol suspiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando—. No soy muy amiguito de este aparatito, pero con la paranoia de la guerra el ministerio pareció perder la cabeza. Bueno, la poca cabeza que le quedaba —Risas generales—. El miedo no es sólo una definición de diccionario. Es asco, repulsión. El miedo, es todo aquel sentimiento que haga a tu corazón acelerarse de manera desagradable, con una imagen tan vomitiva para el cerebro lo que conlleva al rechazo teniendo esas curiosas reacciones tan poco favorables, en tu cuerpo —Otro paso más, y todo se convirtió en un pared como la carne que comenzaba a derretirse, volvió al radio de los cinco metros—. Jeje, soy bastante cobarde para enfrentar el miedo que siempre agarra para torturarme —Bromeó con una mano en la cabeza—. Para mi desgracia en estos momentos, soy el profesor. Me iba a traer a Remus para la explicación, se negó rotundamente, el tampoco se lleva bien con la cajita.

Luego que yo me decida entrar en el radio del metro y medio que como verán está determinado por una línea blanca —Todos miraron hacia el piso—. Todos pasaran y tendrán cinco minutos para cerrar la dichosa cajita, dudo que alguien lo logre, nadie se a atrevido a tan siquiera verla muy seguido, debido a la consecuente locura del creador. Pero, el que logre acercarse treinta centímetros tendrá los puntos completos, al igual que quien la cierra y la traspase; traspasarla significa que la caja se cerrará instantáneamente. Por supuesto que yo estaré aquí para moderar y dos personas más que me irán ayudando.

Como nadie es lo suficientemente estúpido para levantar la mano y venir a la boca del lobo primero se hará por sorteo, quien no quiera pasar pues, no pasa nada, sólo no tendrá la nota, pero, no es el fin del mundo, le puse el porcentaje más bajo… no me gustaría perder mucha nota por algo que perdí antes de haberlo intentado. El ministerio dio las claras órdenes que sólo tendría la máxima nota quien se acercara a dos centímetros, así que simplemente estamos desobedeciéndoles —Caminó y tan tranquilo como empezó se colocó en el círculo el cual tomó forma de una masa carne la cual se derretía y formaba unos orificios negros como si la carne se fuera corroyendo—. Bueno, ejem, no pregunten… no tengo pensado hacer que la imagen se haga más clara porque tengo que dar clases y dar un paso más significaría terminar en el baño, vomitando.

Observarán que hace soniditos y todo —Toses—. Ehm…, vamos a escuchar desde gritos hasta cosas que se verán viscosas, esto te ataca con todo —Sin poder resistirlo más salió del rango. Todo volvió a ser negro—. Ok, bueno… ya me calificaron, en realidad ni siquiera me acerqué a los cincuenta centímetros. La única persona que logró dar a hasta lo veinte centímetros antes de caer presa del miedo fue Severus Snape su actual profesor de pociones. Le hubiera pedido ayuda a él, pero, ya estuviéramos peleando. Ah, sí, recuerdo que Lucius Malfoy casi, casi la cerraba. Creo que su orgullo es extremadamente alto, pasó en shock con pesadillas una semana en la enfermería. Les cuento esto para que, por favor, no cometan una estupidez. Solamente por una nota —Sacó un papelito al azar—. Anthony Hurtado. Bueno, ven a donde estoy yo, y camina a tu ritmo, claro, también se puede decidir no pasar…

El aludido se puso atrás del círculo, y la imagen hizo un atisbo de cambiar. Respiró profundamente, ni él había sido capaz de cerrar la dichosa cajita, la cual tenía guardada a buen recaudo en Gringotts, con millones de hechizos protectores. Harry miraba a Tom atentamente¿A qué le podría tener miedo el hombre para dubitar de tal manera? Aún estaba fuera del rango.

— Les recuerdo que sólo son cinco minutos por persona —El lord agarró aire y reviró los ojos llegó los más cerca que pudo, antes de ver y de inmediato intentó retroceder, pero, una barrera se lo impidió—. Una vez que entran no pueden salir, sólo díganme cuando quieran salir de allí y yo desarmaré la cajita. O claro, pueden llegar a los treinta centímetros, que está marcado en azul.

Todos observaron que un hombre lo miraba con la varita en la mano, y a su vez, ésta cerca de sus labios, y tras de ellas doce figuras negras totalmente cubiertas, más una en el centro. Volvió a hacer el ejercicio de respiración. E interceptó sus miradas. El hombre sonrió. Se volteó y bajó la varita, el que estaba en el centro de los encapuchados también dio un paso.

— No —Medio masculló. Cerró los ojos y quitó la mirada, la imagen cambió y volvió a mirar, trató de correr, pero, al tratar de llegar a la línea otra vez algo le detuvo. Se escuchó un potente grito, había un joven todo cubierto en sangre y totalmente desnudo, pero, no tenía rostro, ni cabello. Se volteó y miró a Nichol directo a los ojos—. Quiero salir de aquí. Ahora —Demandó con una amenaza patente en la voz. La barrera desapareció y este se sentó enfuruñado en su puesto. Hermione tenía la boca abierta.

— Hermione Granger —Fue el segundo papelito.

— Lo siento, no me puedo parar ahí.

— Como sea, nadie te obliga. Helios Reiris —Sin decir mucho, se levantó y con mucha seguridad, tanto que se veía hasta bizarro. Entró en el círculo. Aparecieron dos personas, una encapuchada y la otra sin rostro, más su cabello era similar al de Harry. La encapuchada la abrazaba y sus manos estaban unidas, se veía un anillo en cada dedo anular, avanzó un paso más y una sonrisa oscura apareció en la del cabello negro, se acercó más a la figura encapuchada que le abrazaba. Se volteó.

— Ok, este es mi límite —Expresó, levantando las manos, templado y sin perder los nervios.

— Algo es algo —Pasaron diez personas más, unas se desmayaron, otras empezaron a chillar despavoridas como Ron, el cual empezó a pegarle tan fuerte a la barrera que pensarían que en cualquier momento treparía, por las millones de arañas de todos los variados tamaños que le amenazaban con asesinarlo—. Harry Potter.

— Amm… —Iba a decir que no, pero, luego decidió ver si sus miedos seguían siendo alentados por la muerte de sus padres y los dementores. Se colocó inseguro dentro del radio del círculo y la imagen cambió bruscamente. Lo primero que se vio fue un niño recién nacido flotando el cual explotó en mil pedazos bañando completamente de sangre al ojiverde el cual se pegó a la barrera, muchos gritaron, y se llevó una mano ensangrentada a la boca, todos estaban en shock. Sin embargo, no podía decir me rindo, ni nada, su cerebro se había detenido por completo. La imagen cambió, una cortina negra apareció, el moreno cerró los ojos con dolor. Un grito se escuchó, mientras cambiaba la imagen, una mujer pelirroja apareció en frente con un niño en brazos. Harry abrió los ojos y vio a Lily Potter, o a alguien muy parecida a ella.

Tenía un niño en brazos y estaba vestida toda de negro, el lugar se volvió frío. Miró a la falsificación de su madre sonreír cruelmente, cuando destapó el niño, éste estaba siendo comido por gusanos, ya no se podía distinguir nada del rostro.

— ¡Profesor! —Gritó Hermione alertándole, el hombre cerró la caja y el moreno ojiverde cayó de rodillas. Tom se levantó de la silla enviando la caja lejos de ellos para evitar que se volviera a abrir ya que otra persona había entrado en su rango de ataque, se sorprendió ya que su pareja seguía cubierta de sangre. No hacía nada estaba en shock mental, su cerebro había dejado de coordinar las acciones que permitían vivir.

— Harry… —Llamó el Lord—. Harry mírame a los ojos.

Toda la clase se había detenido a raíz de ese hecho y también que los ojos de Anthony Hurtado, normalmente dorados habían pasado a ser rojos. Haber visto esas imágenes no era agradable.

— Creo que será mejor dejar la clase hasta aquí. Tienen la hora que queda, libre, vayan y pidan chocolate a los elfos. Harry estará bien —Sin decir mucho más todos salieron corriendo excepto Tom, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Nichol y claro, Harry que no atinaba a realizar ningún movimiento.

— Vámonos Ron.

— ¿Qué¡Cómo que nos vayamos¿No estás viendo a Harry?

— Vámonos —Insistió con voz trémula.

— ¡No!

— Joder, lo siento Ron, sino nos vamos será peor para Él…_ Imperio_ —Murmuró cada vez peor… ahora estaba lanzando conjuros oscuros. ¿Qué seguiría después¿Comenzaría como Harry a reírse de los comentarios hirientes de los Slytherin? Ron, vas a ir a jugar por ahí y obligarás a tu mente olvidar el hecho porque no te quieres ir de aquí, ahora, largo. Oh Dios bendito, acabo de utilizar una imperdonable.

— No es el fin del mundo Granger… —Respondió Draco.

— ¡Para ti! —Pero se detuvo al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía el lord al no lograr que Harry reaccionara.

— ¿Por qué sigue cubierto de sangre?

— Una visión fue lo que apareció en la caja. El mayor temor de Harry es a los dementores y su mayor tortura es ver a sus padres morir. Eso no fue un acto al azar.

— Pe-pero¿Podrá salvarlo, ci-cierto?

— Eso intento niña, eso intento. Sí le dieron algo muy conciso es lo más normal que haya caído en ese estado para poder canalizar y no volverse loco. Pero, esa mujer pelirroja se me asemejó demasiado a su madre. No lo puedo sacar —Dijo dejándolo reposar en su pecho cada vez más furioso consigo mismo, pero trataba de aplacar eso antes que el moreno sufriera las consecuencias, lo abrazó fuertemente cerrando los ojos—. Vamos Harry, despierta, sabes que no soy tú, no puedo saber que piensas o sientes con exactitud —Murmuró. Hermione comenzó a llorar enterrando su vientre en el piso y su cara entre sus manos—. Necesitamos alguien familiar de Harry que tenga su sangre y que lo conozca bien, alguien por quien daría la vida y sea recíproco. Lo siento Nichol, tú no puedes ser, eres muy reciente en su vida.

— Ni siquiera lo iba a sugerir. Sirius.

— Sirius no es pariente consanguíneo de Harry.

— Sí, sí lo es… es el padrino/tío, cuando los Potter's lo adoptaron fue una adopción legal mágica, fue para impedir que sus padres lo obligaran a hacer algo extraño o ajeno a su voluntad…

— Harry… no me dejes —Le dijo la castaña entre llantos acariciándole la cara, no le importó estar tan cerca del hombre que tanto mal había causado—. Por favor Harry. ¿Cómo me le voy a declarar a Ron si no estás aquí conmigo para recordármelo a cada momento¿Quién será el padrino de mis hijos¿Me vas a dejar sin doctor? Habíamos acordado que serías tú quien los viera… Despierta Harry, despierta, aún tienes mucho que vivir. Despierta, despierta ¡Despierta Maldita sea! No me puedes dejar aquí…

— Hay que buscar al idiota del pulgoso —Dijo de pronto para evitar caer en el estado de Hermione.

— Tranquila Herm, no está muerto. Ni siquiera cerca de ella. Sirius está fuera con Remus. Tenía una misión y éste se empecinó en acompañar a Remus. Dijeron que regresaban a más tardar en la noche.

— ¡Harry posiblemente no tenga hasta la noche!

— Clámate niña —Expresó convirtiéndose en Tom Riddle—. Estás logrando alterar mis nervios. ¡Harry no va a morir y punto! —Siguió tratando de auto convencerse de eso. Las visiones era el poder más destructivo que conocía. Lo alzó en brazos y desapareció como tantas veces habían regañado a Harry por hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres hablar, Granger?

— ¿Qué demonios te puede importar, Malfoy?

— Porque si Harry te encuentra en ese estado cuando despierte le dolerá más. Estoy tratando de evitarlo, a mí, él también me importa.

2

— Toma Granger, y deja de llorar. Menudos Gryffindor están hechos…

— Gracias —Dijo cohibida la prefecta.

— Sí, como sea.

— ¿Crees que de verdad estará bien?

— ¿Qué te dice tu corazón? —Preguntó con desidia.

— Hace tiempo que dejó de decirme algo.

— Entonces estamos del mismo lado. Y claro que estará bien —Dijo levantándose para irse—. No creo que mi padrino le deje morir.

— ¿De verdad te parece que él estará bien en sus brazos?

— Ahí sí que no te puedo responder yo, Granger ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

— Que sí… —Expresó en un suspiro. El ojigris sonrió con autosuficiencia y se fue de allí sin agregar nada más dejando a la castaña sumida en sus pensamientos.

3

Miraba con sicótica continuidad esperando a que su hermano traspasara esa puerta ya recuperado… pero los minutos pasaban y nada.

— Hermione, te vas a desnucar… —Le avisó Ron con tono preocupado—. ¿A quién buscas con tanto interés? —Pero en ese momento entraron dos personas, y la castaña se levantó presurosa y palpar que el inconsciente de Harry Potter estuviese en completo funcionamiento.

— ¡Oh Harry! No me vuelvas a asustar así…

— Estoy bien —Expresó un poco ronco. Más sin embargo Tom lo tenía sostenido por un hombro.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

— Necesito comer —Le explicó llevándose una mano febril a la frente. Por suerte, nadie le prestaba atención excepto Ron, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido al ver a su amigo en tan mal estado y a Hermione con cara de preocupación, y ese estúpido de Hurtado que no soltaba a Harry.

— Está bien ¿Eh?

— Llévatelo Granger.

— Está bien… señor —Agregó sin saber realmente como dirigirse hacia el hombre—. Vamos Harry.

4

Para esos hechos realmente extraños en la vida, en la torre de Gryffindor estaban disfrutando de una agradable velada. Para Harry aquella visión había sido el descanso total, no había recibido ni el más mínimo atisbo, la hermanita de Hermione nacería dentro de cinco meses, así que aún tenían tiempo.

Aunque, como nada en su vida podía ser a pedir de boca, como la gripe; una pelea había regresado, un día de estos iba a terminar matando al idiota que tenía como prometido. Esa vez si que se había pasado de la línea, no lo tenía pensado perdonar. La serpiente estaba enrollada en su torso muy tranquila, sobresaltándose de vez en cuando, como en ese momento que la risa in contenida de Hermione se alzó en el aire siendo coreada por toda la torre de Gryffindor que parecía estaba toda reunida en la habitación de los chicos de sexto.

De repente los murmullos de algarabía se detuvieron cuando se escucharon las guitarras, guitarrones, violines, y una flauta acompañaban el repertorio de vez en cuando. Muchos se acercaron al gran ventanal del cuarto.

— Oh Dios… —Dijo Hermione que fue la primera cotilla—. Harry

— ¿Umh? —Respondió este si preocuparse de lo que pasara allá afuera.

— Creo que deberías venir a ver esto…

— _¡Sólo sin tu cariño, voy caminando, voy caminando, Y no sé que hacer…!_ —Se escuchó que alguien cantaba. Todos dejaron pasar a Harry. El cual, a cada paso que daba se le hacía más conocida la voz. Casi no le daba un paro cardiaco, eran Anthony Damian Hurtado, en un serio estado de ebriedad, con un violín en mano, mientras cantaba ¡¿MARIACHIS!?

— ¡Thomas! —Gritó Harry olvidándose de la fachada—. ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

— _¡No he podido olvidarte, desde la noche, desde la noche, en que te perdí, sombras de duda y celos, sólo me envuelven pensando en ti! _—El moreno ojiverde alzó una ceja sorprendido de aquellas palabras.

— ¡Guao¡Corran! —Gritó Colin a la sala—. ¡ANTHONY LE ESTÁ CANTANDO SERENATAS A HARRY! —Faltó decir que toda la sala se arrebujó en el cuarto de sexto, mientras veían a los mariachis, el cual estaba conformado por mujeres, vestidas con charros y cinco pasos más adelante estaba Tom con el violín mientras cantaba. Las chicas suspiraban y los chicos se reían a carcajadas.

— _Aunque yo sea culpable, de aquella triste, de aquella triste separación. Vuelve por Dios tus ojos, Vuelve a quererme, vuelve mi amor. _

— ¡Tom¡Estás borracho¿¡Qué habíamos quedado con respecto al alcohol!? —Dijo sin poder mantener mucho tiempo la indiferencia y la molestia, había que admitir que había botado la casa por la ventana, al haberle traído mariachis y simplemente para disculparse.

— _Deja que yo te busque... _¡Harry! —Le gritó luego que terminó la canción—. Sé que soy un idiota, un imbécil, un hijo de puta, un maldito por todo lo que te hecho y sé que te haré, pero¡Perdóname¡Es que no puedo vivir así sin ti¡CUANDO TE DIJE QUE ERAS LA LUZ DE MI VIDA NO TE MENTÍA¡AÚN QUIERO BAILAR CONTIGO! —Eso hizo que el moreno se sonrojar y todo el mundo lo vitoreara por los cojones que había que tener para hacer eso—. Siempre me has dicho que no me sé disculpar, que no tengo sentimientos, y ¿Sabes qué¡Es cierto maldita sea! Olvidé como amar ¡Pero contigo lo recuerdo¡Así que perdona a este idiota que te ama¡_Úpale¡Ahí ya, yai!_ —Dijo como grito de mariachi para que empezara la canción, puso el arco en el violín y lo deslizó por las cuerdas—. _Deja que salga la luna, deja que se meta el sol, deja que caiga la noche 'pa que empiece nuestro amor… y se que noche con noche, _

— Por amor a Dios¿Estás loco?

— ¡Loco de amor! _Va creciendo más y más…_

— Disfruta Harry, no todos los días lo vez haciendo algo como eso —Le animó Hermione, alabando junto con los demás a Tom por ser tan buen cantante y violinista. Harry sólo atinó a sonrojarse de nuevo, sentía un extraño calorcito en todo el cuerpo.

— _Hay, lo que hace el amor_ —Dijo la serpiente—. _¡Que lindo¡Mañana va a ser la ostia!_

— ¿Pero que demonios es esto? —Dijo Mcgonagall llegando—. ¡Hurtado! —La canción se acabó—. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

— ¡Estoy tratando de recobrar mi corazón¿Eso es un pecado?

— ¿Está borracho?

— Harry ¿Me vas a perdonar?

— ¿Señor Potter?

— Estoy tan impresionada como usted profesora —Dijo abochornado.

— ¡Profesora Mcgonagall¡Esta va dedicada a usted! Así que calle y escuche. Y por supuesto a Harry.

— ¡Tom¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS VAS A HACER!? —Dijo esperándose lo peor. Empezó una canción…

— Si _te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí, manda a todos a volar y diles que yo no fui_ —Cantó, a la última palabra, comenzó a mover las caderas mientras hacías círculos en su sitio, al más puro estilo de Juan Gabriel, arrancando risas y carcajadas, incluyendo de la profesora—. _Todos me dicen por ahí, Que tienes cara de yo no fui, Y a ti te dicen, Y yo lo vi¡Tú me tienes que creer a mí, no, no, no, no, yo no fui! _—Dijo dando pisando con fuerza en el piso. De repente cambió el ritmo.

—_ No sé, qué tienen tus ojos, no sé, que tiene tu boca, que domina mis antojos, y a mi sangre vuelve loca_ —Comenzó acercándose más a la ventana—. _No sé, cómo fui a quererte. Y cómo te fui adorando, siento morir mil veces, cuando no te estoy mirando…_

— Vamos Harry, perdónalo, total… es su naturaleza, anda, salta la verja que los separa… —Le animó Hermione. El ojiverde saltó a la grama, por suerte la torre de Gryffindor estaba en el primer piso, y se recostó con los brazos cruzados. Sintiendo los ojos de todos los demás en su persona.

— _De noche cuando me acuesto, a Dios le pido olvidarte, y al amanecer despierto, tan sólo para adorarte, qué influencia tienen tus labios, que cuando me besan tiemblo, hacen que me sienta esclavo, y amo del Universo… _—Terminó la canción mirándolo ya habiendo cerrado el espacio sin invadir al moreno ojiverde.

— ¿Sabes que no te debería perdonar, verdad?

— Lo sé, pero¿Puedo ganarme méritos?

— Jesucristo, Riddle, mañana te vas a arrepentir de todo esto.

— A la mierda con el mañana, siempre y cuando tú _hoy_ sigas a mi lado —Dijo y sin esperar el permiso del moreno, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó. Harry abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la lengua ávida de Tom, su saliva tenía un deje de acidez causado por el alcohol, luego del susto, suspiró; sonriendo en medio del beso, todo el mundo aplaudió.

La sensación de estar cayendo por un vacío le acometió en algún momento del beso.

_— Vamos Tom… no siempre puedes estar escondiéndote, tú no eres un cobarde —Le dijo alguien desde la puerta con voz preocupada a Riddle, el cual estaba desmadejado en su cama—. Ábreme Tom¡Ábreme! _

_— Déjame en paz, Ralph ¡Vete¡Largo! _

_— ¡No me voy a ir¡Joder¡No hasta que me digas que te hizo el maldito ese…¡Estamos preocupados por ti! Todos, Michaelle, Alan, Robert… ¡Vamos! Lo que te haya hecho ¡No hará que nos alejemos! —Éste abrió la puerta de golpe. El ojiazul pudo ver esos preciosos ojos dorados, cubiertos de lágrimas—. Oh por el amor de Dios… Tom… _—_Dijo al verlo cuerpo completo, tenía moretones._

_— No quiero tu lastima, Ralph —El aludido lo abrazó. _

_— Se atrevió… se atrevió, ese maldito se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima. ¡Lo voy a matar! _

_— ¡No! —Dijo con miedo en sus ojos. _

_— ¿Te amenazó¿Qué te dijo¡Tom! _

_— Profesor Davies —Dijo una persona entrando a la sala común de Slytherin. Riddle se soltó rápidamente, al ver quien era el que había interrumpido. _

_— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó algo mosqueado. _

_— El director lo quiere ver inmediatamente en su oficina —Dijo, una mirada cruel y sádica apareció en sus ojos azules al mirar al chiquillo que estaba pegado a la pared casi temblando, catorce miserables años… que desperdicio. _

_— Voy en estos precisos momentos, y usted, va a salir inmediatamente de Slytherin… esto nos son territorios Gryffindor's… _

_— Como quiera —Dijo yéndose de allí, se arregló su capa, y atizó tras sus orejas el cabello rojo como el fuego. Cuando se volvió, Michaelle y Alan estaban ayudando a Tom. El cual había comenzado a llorar de nuevo. _

_— Verás como el maldito lo paga Tom. _

_— No quiero que les pase nada por mi culpa… _

_— Está bien… estarás bien —Le calmó Michaelle. _

_— Yo tengo que ir a ver que quiere el director —Dijo preocupado no queriendo dejarlo ahí en ese estado… _

_— Está bien, profesor Davies, nosotros cuidaremos de él. _

_— Regresaré pronto Tom… _

5

_— Harry, una semana… —Le dijo los mismos ojos azules que siempre le acometían cuando veía una visión del pasado de Tom. _

_— ¿Quién eres?_

_— ¿Aún no lo sabes? _

_— ¿Ralph? _

_— Una semana pequeño —Dijo desapareciendo en la lúgubre oscuridad._

6

Harry separó a Tom, bruscamente, el cual lo miró extrañado. Pero luego sintiendo un horrible desasosiego, que acompañaba a la compresión, se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar, hasta que Mcgonagall los mandó a dormir.

**TBC**

_Tsk ¿No pensaban que este capítulo iba a tener un final feliz, o sí? XD ingenuos ustedes. ¿Se rieron? Espero que sí, está hecho aposta de… sino había actualizado es porque tengo serios problemas con esta historia, por falta de conformidad, pero, esto fue un atacaso de repente y tuve que salirme así a lo mamarracho, jeje. _

_Me voy a tener que alterar muchas cosas, pero, dudo que alguien le importe, son cosas sin importancia pero que para la historia es necesario. Espero que les haya gustado, y ¡Oh! Por fin tenemos más informacioncita de Ralph ¿Todavía no se imaginan¡Vamos! Está rete fácil XD. NPI, idea de cuando vuelva a actualizar pido a la Diosa porque sea pronto. _

_Esta historia se va a desarrollar en sexto y séptimo curso, es decir que aún falta algo de fic (por si les interesaba saber). Como siempre, no pregunten cosas que saben no les voy a responder U. Y nos vemos en una (espero) pronta actualización. _

_Obviamente como siempre, no está beteado, ni tampoco revisado, si consiguen incongruencias, ya lo sé, no hace falta que me las lancen en cara, era eso o no tenían capítulo hasta otro milenio…_

_Atte. Liuny._

_  
- Cielo Rojo - Alejandro Fernandez.  
- Deja que Salga la Luna - Pedro Infante.  
- Yo no fui - Pedro Infante.  
- Esclavo y Amo - Charlie Zaa._

_**Disclaimer:**Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores, sin fines lucrativos, sólo para crear la más pura y 'sana' diversión.  
_


	24. Death Arrived

**Capítulo vigésimo tercero: **_Death arrived. _

* * *

La advertencia de Ralph había dejado en un estado de suspenso mayor de lo que normalmente estaba el moreno. Suspiró sentado como siempre en el alfeizar de una ventana. Serían como las ocho de la noche, no lo sabía; había dejado el reloj en la sala común huyendo de la masa de personas que siempre se reunían en dicho lugar, en busca de diversión o simplemente un espacio en donde pasar su rato de ocio, invadiendo su espacio personal, el cual; recientemente se había vuelto realmente amplio...

Cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes ¿Qué había querido decir? Se bajó de un salto y cayó limpiamente, se subió los anteojos, arregló su ropa; al mirar al frente, se encontró que allí estaban Ron y Hermione mirándole algo preocupados.

— ¿Harry? ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó la prefecta de Gryffindor.

— ¿Me vinieron a bajar puntos por estar fuera del dormitorio? —Le cuestionó de vuelta a los dos.

— Por supuesto que no, sólo estábamos pasando por aquí.

— Yo regresaré a mi sala común. Buenas noches —Dijo más formal de lo que deseó haber sonado principalmente porque Ron estaba junto a Hermione, y él era ignorante de la verdad que ahora los acosaba. Las dos restantes partes del Trío dorado se miraron entre sí, si entender del todo bien, que era exactamente lo que acababa de suceder. La castaña se llevó una mano al brazo y lo sobó suavemente perdiéndose de momento en su mente. El pelirrojo sintiéndose un poco aludido miró a la mujer con una pregunta en la punta de su lengua pugnando por salir, pero ¿Sería prudente lanzar la pregunta que había estado retenida por tanto tiempo pululando en su mente? ¿Se arrepentiría con el simple hecho de haber cuestionado una tontería? Sus miradas se cruzaron sin querer... suponía que ya todo era insostenible.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo Hermione? —Soltó por fin el pelirrojo

— ¿Qué puede estar sucediendo?

— Vamos, ¿Qué tienes con Harry?

— ¿Estás de nuevo celoso de Harry?

— Sabes que no es así... ¿Qué es lo que tiene? A cada rato lo veo casi muerto en la enfermería, o desmayándose, o quién sabe cuanta cosa que aún no sé. ¿Está enfermo? ¿O creen que no podré manejar la noticia? —Hermione estaba sorprendida. Jamás había escuchado hablar de esa manera al ojiazul. Normalmente se comportaba de manera poco propicia a la situación, mas, sin embargo, ella sabía que por más maduro que tratara de tomarlo, Él; no estaba preparado para enterarse que Harry y ella habían decido traicionar a todo el mundo mágico aliándose con el _quid _de sus problemas. Así que sí piensas que no podré soportar la noticia.

— No te estamos ocultando nada. Pero, Harry se siente traicionado, por todos nosotros. Especialmente por Dumbledore, aún sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, sólo que algo más desconfiando, y supongo que es normal.

— ¿De donde sale la nota que ahora le saca a Snape?

— ¿Has intentado preguntárselo tú?

— Sabes que no. Aunque a todo el mundo le parezca que Harry Potter es el mismo de siempre yo siento que ya no mira ni con los mismos ojos. No sé tú Hermione, pero, a mí; él, ya no me parece la misma persona.

— No sé que decirte. Él es tú mejor amigo ¿Por qué no hablar con él?

— ¿Quieres que me mande a la enfermería en un ataque?

— Que tontería. No seas imbécil. Harry jamás te atacaría, no importa bajo que circunstancia... él no es así. No es parte de su naturaleza.

— ¿Quién lo conoce realmente Herm? ¿Quién ha tenido la decencia de saber que se esconde bajo aquel solitario niño?

— Nosotros lo hemos hecho —Expresó tratando más, de auto-convencerse a si misma, que de responder de manera afirmativa al pelirrojo. Nosotros nos hemos preocupado por tratar de ver más allá del Harry amable y altruista que siempre ha estado con nosotros.

— No sé porque recientemente he comenzado a dudarlo.

— No tengo respuesta para eso Ron. No tengo ni siquiera idea de a donde vamos a parar.

— Me están escondiendo algo ¿Qué es Hermione? Por Merlín. ¿Desde cuando nuestra confianza se ha deteriorado tanto?

— Desde que sobrepusimos nuestros intereses antes que a Harry. Creo que yo he pecado de hipócrita en todos estos años. Yo reconozco que tal vez, siempre he estado viendo a Harry como el salvador del mundo mágico. El perfecto _"Niño que vivió"_. El _"Niño dorado"_ que siempre ha estado allí a la hora de un percance. Pero, a la hora de la verdad... ¿No te sientes igual que yo, Ron? Especialmente tú que desprecias, tanto como adoras la fama que Harry obtuvo a raíz de un evento tan desafortunado... —El pelirrojo introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y retomó su camino, como dando por finalizada la conversación—. ¿Tú amistad hacia Él, es sincera? ¿O hay algo que te prometieron por ser su amigo?

— ¿Qué cosas estás insinuando? —Preguntó con voz molesta. La castaña, se llevó una mano a la boca, recordando algo que Harry le había dicho cuando se había enterado de la verdad. Con voz trémula y poco resulta respondió "¿Yo, nada? Siento haber planteado tan estúpida idea". Mientras se alejaba algo lastimada... Ron se cruzó de brazos y miró furibundo la ventana ¿Qué sabía Hermione que no supiera él?

1

Corrió de forma brusca el dosel donde ya debía estar dormitando Harry, sin importarle que el moreno posiblemente no estuviera en condiciones para recibirla. Encontró al ojiverde durmiendo plácidamente, por suerte no estaba la estúpida serpiente que siempre le andaba rodeando como si fuera sus sombra. O a lo mejor si estaba por allí..., de Lord Voldemort y sus secuaces se esperaba lo que fuera… lo zarandeó algo brusco, logrando que el aludido se levantara desubicado.

— ¿Hermione? —Preguntó aún con voz dormida mientras se restregaba los ojos—. ¿Sucedió tan malo como para que entres al cuarto de los hombres a mitad de la noche? ¿O acaso te metiste a _voyeur_? —Preguntó jocoso. Se enserió cuando logró enfocar la cara que tenía su amiga—. Está bien, lo siento ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que los Weasley's habían llegado a tu mundo, por órdenes de Dumbledore?

— ¿Qué con eso? —Dijo con curiosidad latente en cada palabra además de un aire de confusión plasmada en su cara.

— Qué jamás pensé que eso pudiera entrar en consideración, pero; hoy le insinué algo a Ron, ¡No le dije nada! —Chilló algo desesperada. El moreno hizo un movimiento con la mano, y el tiempo pareció detenerse dentro de aquel sitio.

— Nadie dijo que le habías dicho algo. Cálmate. Yo jamás te dañaría, no me hagas tan despreciable, que no lo soy... mi parte despreciable ya la tiene Tom. ¿Entonces? —La castaña tomó un profundo respiro, y se tranquilizó considerablemente al escuchar tan sencilla afirmación. Interceptó sus miradas.

— Y actuó de manera sospechosa... es más, jamás lo había visto así.

— No voy a desprestigiar la imagen que tienes de Ron. Primero y principal porque no tengo que, pero, Ron... es una persona que haría cualquier cosa por poder. Es nato en Él, ya que; se siente desplazado por todos aquellos que lo precedieron —Harry hizo una pausa, y tiró las rodillas a su pecho, y colocó las manos sobre el colchón. Miró el techo como eligiendo las palabras que iba a decir a continuación—. Está cegado por el afán de ser alguien en la vida, sin ver que él, ya es alguien en la vida..., pero, ni tú, ni yo, somos nadie para hacerle ver eso.

— ¿Siempre has tenido una imagen tan despreciable de Él?

— No es despreciable..., todos tenemos ese lado oscuro que nadie acepta. Ni Dumbledore, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie… Si quieres…, es natural.

— Me rehúso a creer eso que dices. Es tan bajo.

— Lamento ser yo quién te diga algo como esto, pero, es la verdad, y tú; estás enamorada.

— ¡Tú también estás enamorado! ¡No es excusa! Además ¿Tú? ¿Tú que te ves de despreciable? ¿O es que acaso tú eres perfecto?

— ¿Yo? Por supuesto que no soy perfecto —Bufó ofendido—. Yo soy un hipócrita perjurado... —La miró con una sonrisa triste—. Yo siempre ando buscando la aprobación de los demás en un intento desesperado de no quedarme sólo...

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?

— Tal vez, aunque no sea cierto, perdí la fe en la vida... creo que, cuando me di la oportunidad de conocer la otra cara de la moneda, me di cuenta que, no hay algo bueno o algo malo, como tal...

— Tú también estás cegado, pensando que ese hombre es bueno.

— Ummm, yo tampoco soy bueno. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para criticar? Yo no estoy cegado. Y si piensas que yo le he perdonado todo lo que me hizo, pues, deberías ubicarte un poco en el tiempo y en el espacio. Pero, a mí me parece que las cosas buenas, tienen más valor sobre las cosas malas, y Él, cuando menos siempre me ha colocado los puntos claros. No digo que sea bueno. Pero, si tengo que elegir, lo prefiero a él, aunque me esté ofreciendo un universo equivocado. Es mi elección, no me importa, malo o bueno, es algo que ya he elegido. Tú no tienes porque elegir, ya te dije: _yo_, no soy un ogro. No te puedo poner a decidir entre Él y yo. Pero, tampoco juzgues una decisión de la cual no tienes más que fragmentos aleatorios. ¿Podemos seguir esta conversación mañana? No sé tú, pero, yo aún estoy muy cansado. Cada maldita visión me deja agotado... ¿Hasta mañana?

— Está bien —Se levantó con gesto molesto—. Buenas noches —Se despidió brusca. El moreno chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación quitando el conjuro y volviendo a buscar una posición cómoda para volver a dormir. ¿Qué se creía ella para juzgarlo? Él sabía que Tom estaba equivocado, pero, como ya le había dicho a Hermione. Ellos, no eran nadie para criticar la forma en la que vivía. Su mirada vagó cansada hacia la desfigurada luna. Cuanta razón tenía _Heidegger_ al decir que somos un reflejo de nuestro pasado... que traumático era darse cuenta de esa verdad. Se echó la manta encima en un claro signo de evasión, pero, aún bajo las filtraciones casi nulas de luz, sus problemas no se desvanecían… ¿Por qué lo despertaban una vez que había superado, por esa noche; su miedo a despertar en medio de sus destructores vaticinios?

2

Hermione se sentía entre la espada y la pared, pese a que Harry no la había presionado, ni nada por el estilo. Sí, tal vez, fuese cierto que el moreno no la presionaría a decidir, pero, ella misma ya se había dado cuenta que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo, como había hecho Ron, como había hecho el mismo Harry. No se quería imaginar en el predicamento en el que habían caído Sirius y Remus al decidirse a dar cuando menos el beneficio de la duda a lo único que les quedaba de recuerdo de James y de Lily.

Suspiró de forma desesperada, comenzando a desordenarse más los enmarañados cabellos. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar en la soledad de su cama. Su cabeza sólo podía con una cosa a la vez…, y tenía que pensar también que sus notas eran importantes, pero, en esos momentos todo se veía tan lejano. En esos momentos no sabía si debió haberse quedado callada para seguir en la ignorancia, o si había sido lo mejor haber puesto los puntos claros con el ojiverde y ahora haber caído en aquel predicamento.

Harry decía que el Lord, tal vez tuviera una visión equivocada, pero, para ella, su visión era demasiada sangrienta como para compartirla o tan siquiera respetarla. Pero, éste había logrado aceptarla, a pesar de que, por la causa había perdido a las personas más importantes de su vida. Nichol Potter ya se lo había dicho una vez, y en esa oportunidad había sido el moreno quién se lo había dicho. ¿Cómo podía estar con alguien a quién no había podido perdonar? Por primera vez en su vida comenzaba a comprender a Harry cuando decía que él quería una vida normal, como la de cualquier otro ser humano.

Con cada pensamiento, fue cayendo en un sueño ligero hasta que todo disminuyó…

3

— Buenos días —Saludó Harry a Draco—. ¿Sabías que es contraproducente para tu salud que llegues tan temprano al salón de clases?

— Buenos días —Respondió sin muchas ganas.

— Esto me suena a: _Problemas familiares_ ¿Qué tan mal estoy? —Preguntó mirándole. Lo único que consiguió fue un soplo de exasperación—. Mira Draco. Esto no te va ayudar en nada, pero, si yo fuera Snape, no perdonaría a Lucius ni porque me lo viniera a pedir de rodillas y haya arrastrádose un calvario para llegar a pedirlo —El rubio iba a protestar—. Ni siquiera porque mi hijo me lo hubiese pedido… Draco, tú, naciste bajo unas circunstancias muy locas… ya que no naciste ni de Lucius, ni de Snape, literalmente —Carraspeo—. No digo que no seas su hijo, claro que sí, sólo que el conjuro mágico que se lanzaron fue mundial… mejor me callo… —Decidió al ver la cara del rubio—. Así que; están en igualdad de condiciones, a pesar de que; Snape haya tomado el papel de madre. Dios… que extraño se escuchó esto… El caso es… —Dijo retomando.

— Que ya no quiero escuchar nada más —Indicó dejando caer la cara en la mesa.

— Draco…

— Silencio Potter.

— Escúchame cuando menos esto. No es que me moleste que te vayas a vivir con nosotros. Pero, no puedes escudarte tras tu padrino para toda la vida. Si algo sé, es que los problemas se nos vienen encima, queramos o no…

— ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente fastidioso?

— Porqué soy tu primo, y porque conmigo es con la única persona, que aunque sea a trancazos escuchas.

— ¿Pansy te lo pidió verdad?

— No. Ya me le había adelantado antes que pudiera decir algo. Si quieres mi opinión y sé que no es así. Yo pienso que los dos tienen igual parte de la culpa. Lucius pudo haber tenido un poco más de carácter y Snape, no debió haber dejado que te le arrebataran.

— Severus, em… mi padre, no sabe ni siquiera que mi abuelo no es un muggle como piensa. (1)

— Tus problemas familiares sobrepasan mis capacidades… será peor si le dices todo el problema detrás de los problemas que ya están. ¡Ahhh! Que desesperante… ¡No sé! ¿Se han visto?

— Sí, para quitarse la cabeza.

— ¿Les dijiste que tenías pensado irte a vivir con Tom hasta que ellos no se pusieran de acuerdo?

— Mi padre se emborrachó como nunca lo había visto. Severus me pegó una cachetada que aún me duele, y me dijo que sobre su cadáver, en resumidas cuentas…

— Se lo tomaron mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

— ¿Perdón?

— Hubiesen pasado cosas peores, créeme, tengo experiencia en estas cosas. Ojalá tuviéramos un adulto imparcial y de cabeza fría que supiera el problema. Mi único inconveniente, es que ese adulto, ¡Era Lucius!

— Lo único que yo sé, y estoy intransigente, es que, no tengo pensado decidirme por uno de los dos. A sí me vaya a vivir a un orfanato.

— Que dramático eres… —Le increpó.

— ¿Te parece que soy dramático? —Le miró con rictus incrédulo.

— No te ofendas, no lo dije en ese sentido. ¿Vale? —En ese momento otra persona entró al salón. Era, hablando del rey de Roma… Snape—. _Ergh_… buenos días profesor.

— Buenos días Potter —Casi escupió el _pocionista_.

— Bueno —Dijo resuelto. Se levantó alisándose la túnica—. Yo me voy a mi puesto —Pero cuando iba a dar un paso, sintió que una mano lo sostenía.

— ¿Puedes quedarte allí hasta que comience la clase? —Preguntó en voz baja, evitando en la medida de lo posible que su padre lo escuchara.

— Nada vas a hacer evadiéndolo… —Se volvió a sentar—. Pero, no voy a ser yo quién propicie la pelea —Se volvió a tirar, literalmente, en el asiento.

— Buenos días, Harry —Saludó Tom sentándose en su puesto correspondiente que era, tras el rubio—. Draco —Expresó siguió con un asentimiento de cabeza. El rubio se puso en posición de descanso en una actuación algo infantil. El lord miró interrogante a su pareja. Éste le sonrió circunstancialmente.

— ¿Potter cual es la distancia que tiene que tener de Hurtado al entrar en este salón?

— Esto es ridículo —Expresó su descontento en voz alta el ojidorado.

— ¿Dijo algo, Hurtado?

— Sí, que esta regla me parece totalmente ridícula, 'profesor'. Uno, no le estoy tocando. Dos, ¿Qué tiene de malo que esté cerca de mí? Tercero, a veces ni siquiera en los pasillos nos deja en paz ¿Qué tiene algún tipo de fetiche con Harry…? —Al escuchar esto, el ojiverde se sentó en la mesa atropelladamente y le tapó la boca, mientras que el ojigris lo miraba sin creérselo. No sólo él, sino que toda la clase estaba entrando en ese momento.

— Ara… creo que hoy todos amanecimos con mal pie. Tommy ¿Por qué hoy mejor no entras a…?

— Deje terminar la frase.

— No profesor, —Dijo en la misma tónica apaciguadora—. ¿Va a cae…?

— ¡No lo repito Potter! —El moreno resopló apartándose—. ¿Tiene algo que decir Hurtado?

— Estoy exponiendo un punto válido y fundamentado. Binns, como ejemplo; también odia a toda la población estudiantil, sin embargo, no se la pasa hostigando más a ningún alumno. Lo que me lleva a pensar que usted siente algo por Harry ¿O no parece?

— Tom…

— Cállese Potter.

— ¡Ok! —Bufó mirando a la gente conglomerada, sin atreverse a dar un paso más.

— Y usted, deje las afirmaciones sinuosas y diga de una vez ¿Qué demonios está insinuando?

— Pues, lo normal. ¿Acaso usted está enamorado de Harry Potter?

— ¡¿ESTÁ USTED LOCO!? —El ojiverde se sonrojó escondiéndose tras Draco. No cabía en su pena.

— ¡Entonces si le molesta que Harry esté a mi lado, podemos ir a discutir perfectamente este asunto en la oficina del director! Mientras tanto, y ya que no estamos haciendo nada que la estúpida moral humana no permita, se sentará a mi lado en esta clase y luego iremos a ver al director ¿Le parece?

— He, no gracias, yo me voy a sentar con Ron y los demás —Dijo señalándolos.

— Hurtado, Potter —Dijo con voz tan calmada, que Harry sintió que estaba clavando su propia tumba—. Después de clase no ponen un pie fuera del salón hasta que yo no se los permita, y Potter, ¡En la última fila donde se sienta Goyle! ¿Fui claro? —Dijo con voz filosa.

— ¡Seguro! No hay problema —Agarró sus cosas y piró a la última fila.

— Todos pasen, y aquel que haga un movimiento inadecuado o respire demasiado alto, estará castigado hasta las próximas vacaciones —Todos tragaron audiblemente, y Neville temblaba más que una maraca. Harry lo agarró por los hombros y lo sentó en frente. Debían evitar a toda costa que el patoso niño explotara un caldero hoy, sino todos podían despedirse de su vida. El trauma fue tal, que Draco, Hermione, Pansy y Helios se sentaron rodeando a Neville, para tenerlo vigilado y evitar cualquier percance.

Cuando sonó el timbre, nadie quería retirarse del salón. Todos querían ver el enfrentamiento entre Anthony y Snape. Harry simplemente tenía la mano en la frente con los ojos cerrados, pensando y auto-compadeciéndose de su mala suerte. Una miradita del profesor y todos salieron como almas siendo perseguidas por el mismo diablo.

— Profesor, si me permite… —Comenzó Harry.

— No le permito nada, siéntese y manténgase en silencio ¿Estoy hablando claro? —Sus ojos no acompañaban la tónica de su voz, estos desprendían odio puro. Cada palabra era más remarcada y modulada de lo normal—. Usted Hurtado. Está castigado, hasta nuevo aviso, y posiblemente sea hasta que se gradúe. Y está prohibido ese tipo de muestras de afecto tan obscena ¿Me comprende?

— ¿Profesor? —Murmuró cohibido.

— ¡Cállese Potter! ¡En que idioma!

— ¡Pero no le grite por Merlín! —Dijo levantándose.

— Ya, ya, ya. Sólo quería saber si era viable que me castigara a mí también —Dijo de forma tan rápida que no estaba seguro que lo hubiesen entendido. Los otros dos lo miraron sorprendido.

— Nadie, va a ser castigado —Expresó el director con voz pusilánime y tranquila.

— Albus —Masculló de forma desfigurada el profesor.

— La señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy y el joven Reiris, me fueron a informar el pequeño percance que se había presentado… no tengo pensado tomar parte —Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del Heredero de Gryffindor, el cual botó al toque—. Estoy seguro, que el Señor Hurtado, ha dado argumentos para ser expulsado de por vida. Pero, Severus, tú también tienes la culpa de estar hostigándolos constantemente.

Habíamos quedado en que no había que sobreproteger a Harry, a tal punto; y que si él y Anthony habían decidido formar pareja, entonces esa decisión sería respetada ¿Ese fue nuestro acuerdo verdad? Como mismo te prometí, hablé con Harry y le pedí que por favor, en tus clases se abstuviera de estar en actitud cariñosa, pero, no al extremo de no hablarle por las barbas de Merlín es otro compañero más.

Así que esto terminará, con la retractación de las palabras del joven Anthony y una disculpa de tu parte hacia Harry, y será borrón y cuenta nueva. ¿Les parece?

— Esto… profesor… no creo que sea necesario, con que podamos huir sería suficiente —Dijo el moreno sonriendo nerviosamente, y hablando con sinceridad.

— Me agrada tu sinceridad. Es una de tus mayores virtudes, pero, es necesario…

— Discúlpate de una vez, que me quiero ir —Le dijo pellizcándole.

— Lo siento —Reviró los ojos, yéndose de allí, sintiendo algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, su orgullo pisoteado, pero, ya estaba harto de pelear con Harry, y lo avecinaba…, así que eso era lo máximo que iban a obtener, y a pesar de sabido que eso había sido la mentira más falsa y vil que había dicho en su vida, Dumbledore, que parecía haber vuelto a su estado normal, se sintió realmente satisfecho.

El ojiverde hizo una corta reverencia.

— Lamento esto, de verdad. Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Snape —Expresó exculpándose y con esto, se retiró, dejando a los dos hombres solos, llevándose en el proceso a los otros espectadores.

— Esa es una de las cosas que más admiro de Harry. Es un buen chico, ojalá los merodeadores y tú; aprendieran algo de él —Dijo con una sonrisa clemente—. ¿Caramelo de limón? —Severus lo miró fulminante, y se fue de allí haciendo el acostumbrado _fru-fru_ de su túnica al caminar—. ¿Por qué a nadie le gustarán los caramelos de limón? ¿Será que debería ofrecer chicle? —Se preguntó abriendo el caramelo y metiéndoselo a la boca mientras reanudaba el paso a su oficina.

4

Harry jugaba con una chupeta en su boca mientras hablaba animadamente con unos chicos de Slytherin que se había encontrado en el pasillo. Faltaba un día para que fuera el Domingo de Ramos. O sea, que si lo que Ralph interceptando sus visiones lo que le había dicho era verdad… ese día, sería la masacre.

— Hola, rubio ¿Qué más? —Preguntó Helios sentándose al lado de Draco.

— Acá sentado.

— Me deprimo del sólo verte —Argumentó cruzando las piernas y apoyando la barbilla en su mano. El ojigris apartó la vista, molesto—. ¿Veías a Harry? —Preguntó curioso. Era su rango de vista desde donde estaba que era el gran comedor.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estar viéndolo?

— ¿Entonces que te pasa?

— Reiris, déjame en paz, hoy no estoy para nadie.

— ¿Estabas hablando con el profesor Snape? He visto que recientemente han tenido algunas discusiones, y lo siento, mi curiosidad llama, luego de haber escuchado que eras su alumno favorito.

— No te metas en lo que no te importa —Se levantó de allí repentinamente y se fue. Harry miró hacia donde antes había estado anteriormente Draco, se sacó la chupeta y la lamió para luego pasar una mano por su cabeza y pensar exasperado que si algún día se acabarían los problemas, estaba por ir a secuestrar a Snape y obligarlo a punta de una _Imperius_ que llegara a unos términos razonables con Lucius. Helios le sonrió de forma tierna y abierta como siempre hacia, en forma de saludo, antes que el ojiverde dejara de verlo.

5

— ¿Harry? —Preguntó Hermione llegando a su lado. La luna resplandecía en todo su esplendor. La noche se alzaba poderosa y tranquila. Los susurros silbantes del viento se colaban por en medio de los árboles austeros que adornaban de forma grotesca el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts—. ¿No deberías estar ya en la sala común?

— Hoy no tengo pensado dormir…

— ¿Qué dices?

— Esta noche va a morir mucha gente… no quiero saber nada de eso. Estoy harto, si van a matar a todas esas criaturas, no quiero ser yo quién guarde presciencia de semejante atrocidad.

— Yo no quiero que mi hermanita muera…

— Siento no poder hacer nada por ello.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es hoy?

— A las doce se cumple una semana desde el acto bochornoso que tuvo que dar Tom para ser perdonado… es decir, desde mi visión con Ralph.

— ¿Ralph?

— Anda a dormir Herm. Si sucede esa desgracia, no recordarás que posiblemente ibas a tener una hermanita.

— ¿Y tú sufrirás todos nuestros recuerdos, verdad?

— Mejor yo que otros.

— Eso es un pensamiento estúpidamente altruista.

— Vaya. ¿Quién entiende a la humanidad?

— He estado pensando mucho…

— No puedo decir que eso sea raro en ti. ¿Y?

— He llegado a la determinada conclusión que no puedo seguir a tu lado sino sé las razones completas… —Expresó calmada mirando a cielo que estaba despejado, excepto por algunas pocas nubes que surcaban perdidas su infinito espacio.

— Hermione. Lo lamento, pero, vas a tener que elegir un bando sin saber toda la verdad. Sólo como todos los demás lo hemos hecho.

— Supuse que algo así me ibas a responder. Y lo que no logro comprender es porqué no me parece injusto…

— Porque, no lo es…

— Tú siempre tan seguro de ti mismo ¿no? Siempre hacia delante no importa lo que digan lo demás o si con eso puedes lastimar a otro.

— Sí, supongo que soy muy egoísta en esa parte, pero, primero muerto que fallarme a mi mismo… eso es algo que la verdad no creo soportar. Tengo suficiente hipocresía.

— Como quisiera poder ser así.

— Sí, supongo que todos envidiamos algo…. —Hermione miró su reloj.

— Bueno, ya son las once… nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches Herm.

6

Harry entró en un salón huyendo de Flich y su estúpida gata. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y suspiró. Al alzar la vista casi no le da un ataque cardiaco al ver a alguien allí.

— Hola Harry.

— ¿Tú?

— Supongo… no puedo ser otra persona ¿O sí? —Le preguntó sonriéndole.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Es decir, tú… o sea…

— Yo estoy muerto. No sé, digamos que quedé como el ángel guardián de Tom… sin embargo, Él ya no me oye. Por suerte, encontró a otra persona a la que sí lo hace —Dijo quitándole la vista y fijándola en la luna la cual se veía a sus anchas por la ventana—. Si te soy sincero, me da un poco de celos, pero, me alegra que haya conseguido por fin alguien con que quiera pasar el resto de su vida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó luego de salir de su estupor inicial.

— Supongo que lo mismo que tú… esperar lo inevitable —Chasqueó la lengua, y rodeó el pupitre—. Si supieran que están tan equivocados. ¿Sabías que Nicolas Flamel legó en su testamento la piedra filosofal a Dumbledore?

— Aún me cuesta creer que él sea una mala persona. Sí, tal vez sea algo manipulador, pero de allí a tal punto… parece tan irreal —Harry botó al ver la intensa mirada azul del hombre traspasándole todos los sentidos.

— No sé que tanto te habrá contado Tom, pero, Albus Dumbledore fue mi asesino por si te queda alguna duda.

— Lo sé —Murmuró un poco cohibido.

7

— Querido… —Murmuró una mujer despertando a su esposo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No me siento bien.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No lo sé… pero, el bebé está inquieto.

— Tranquila, respira —Le dijo animándola.

8

— ¿Lo puedes sentir? —Le preguntó algo cruel e inhóspito el de cabellos de color pajizos.

9

— ¡Vamos señora! ¡Puje una vez más! —Mandó el doctor a la mujer la cual sudorosa y contraída en una sala de parto estaba tratando de dar a luz con bien a su bebé.

10

— ¿Sentir qué?

— Como la muerte se lo va comiendo todo… ¿No lo sientes? ¿No es una sensación conocida para ti? —Los invisibles Threstals a los ojos de los inocentes comenzaron a relinchar y a estremecer la noche. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

11

— No me siento demasiado bien.

— Tienes muy mala cara…

— Bueno, esto es normal ¿No?

— ¿Quieres ir al médico?

— Sí, creo que es lo más seguro, no quiero que le suceda nada al bebé.

12

— Me parece irónico que no podamos hacer nada —Le dijo apoyando su cuerpo semitransparente en el marco de la ventana.

— ¿De verdad no podremos hacer nada?

13

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Poppy mirando a la adolescente, la cual; embarazada había llegado a la enfermería, pálida.

— ¡Argh! —Se quejó contorsionándose de forma peligrosa.

— Puedes dañar a la criatura si haces eso —Le advirtió.

— El… el bebé…

— ¿Qué?

14

Un hilo de sangre comenzó a escurrirse por las piernas de una solitaria mujer que dormía a los pies de una catedral. Al sentir el líquido caliente deslizarse fue despertándose del sopor.

16

— ¿Tú que crees?

— Que sí.

— Estúpidas esperanzas.

— No me sorprende que Tom sea como sea…

— Yo era como tú. Un idiota lleno de esperanza que creía que podía cambiar el mundo. Agradece que te estoy entreteniendo para evitar que veas el montón de muertes.

— A, pues gracias… —Se sentó y suspiró cansado—. Si de verdad te consideras como yo. Entonces, esto te va a afectar tanto como a mí. El hecho de haberme atormentado por tanto tiempo, para que igual sucediera… ¿Cómo sabías tú esto?

— Soy vidente también. Y la maldita maldición no desapareció luego de morir —Masculló—. Eres muy receptivo… se supone que al principio trataba de alertar a Tom, por suerte luego me enteré de ti, y eras más fácil de catalizar.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto que sabías esto?

— No hace mucho…

— Que jodidamente complicado.

En ese momento dieron las doce de la noche. Todas las campanas habidas y por haber estallaron en sus sonidos.

La enfermera se quedó pasmada al ver como el estómago de la irresponsable menor se rompía mientras que el neonato se alzaba por arte de la magia y el cordón umbilical se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en su clavo de tumba.

Harry se levantó sintiéndose repentinamente mal. Ralph lo miró entrecerrando la vista.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— No lo sé, pero… a Tom le sucede algo —Dijo preocupado.

— ¿Qué?

— No sé si es cierto, sólo es un presentimiento, no me hagas caso. Que idiota tan siquiera pensar que le va a pasar algo a él…

— ¿Sabías que es émpata?

— ¿Qué?

— Es decir, que crea un sentimiento de compenetración con todo ser humano que esté al alcance de su magia… ¿Lo sabías?

— Sí… pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

— ¿Habrá algún embarazo en Hogwarts?

— Es tan siquiera estúpida la idea…

17

La niña gritó la ver como la cabeza de aquella deforme cosa de cinco meses caía y rodaba por la cama. Se levantó con las tripas saliéndoseles, literalmente, y comenzó a correr en círculo descabellándose en el proceso. La cosa deforme que antes era un feto, era arrastrada sin compasión por todo el suelo manchando todo de sangre, era imposible que la niña siguiera caminando. Las costillas dejaban ver por transparencia sensorial el corazón latiente y los pulmones contrayéndose y dilatándose, todo de manera apresurada a modo de auspicio de la muerte prematura de aquella criatura.

18

Tom Riddle se levantó con una mano en el corazón. Jadeó y toda magia desapareció de su cuerpo, dejándolo con su verdadera apariencia. Sus ojos dorados brillaron con intensidad, su vista estaba nublada y turbia. Se apretó de nuevo fuertemente el corazón, y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Gimió, encogiéndose más en si mismo, no podía respirar, ni siquiera podía pensar con coherencia. Su magia comenzó a descontrolarse. Sus cabellos comenzaron a moverse con viento inexistente.

Todas las alertas de Hogwarts se dispararon. Snape y Dumbledore fueron los primeros en levantarse desubicados ¿Un ataque? Eso era poco probable.

19

Un grito en el cuarto de las mujeres de sexto de Gryffindor, se escuchó en toda la torre. Todos niños deformes explotando en el vientre de sus madres…

20

La mujer pujó por última vez, lanzando al exterior a su hijo. El doctor dejó caer a la criatura al suelo, del susto. La piel estaba toda negra y quemada… de todos sus orificios salían gusanos y parásitos varios junto con líquidos que parecían ser jugos gástricos en un estado extraño de descomposición. Un hedor fétido e insoportable, hizo alertar a los presentes en la sala. Cuando vieron, la mujer tenía los ojos desorbitados, y un hilo de algo blanco se escurría desagradable por la comisura de sus labios. Estaba muerta…

21

Las tierras de Hogwarts comenzaron a temblar. El castillo, sintió la primera sacudida desde sus cimientos resintiendo las rocas que lo resguardaban.

Harry y Ralph, miraron al mismo sitio.

— Corre hacia el bosque prohibido Harry.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Corre! —Lo empujó fuera del cuarto, lo último que vio fue el hombre desapareciendo en una voluta de luz. Siguiendo la orden, se dirigió a las puertas principales. Muchos alumnos desesperados.

— ¡Helios! —Gritó Harry.

— ¡¿Estás bien?!

— Sí.

— ¡Es la heredera de Hupplepuff!

— ¡¿Cómo es eso posible!?

— Salgamos del castillo.

— Pero.

— Ya —Dijo agarrándole por el brazo y conduciéndole bruscamente fuera de allí.

— ¡Harry!

— ¡Draco! Gracias a Dios que estás bien. ¿Qué sucedió?

— Es un terremoto…

— ¿Helios?

— Causado por la nueva Heredera de Hupplepuff…

— Ella está muerta.

— NUEVA…

— ¡Ya! ¡A mí no me grites!

— ¡Todos guarden la calma! —Gritaban los profesores tratando de remitir los daños a los mínimos posibles.

— ¡Harry! ¿Has visto a Hermione? —Gritó Ron en histeria al no encontrar a la chica en ningún lado.

— ¿Qué? —En ese momento apareció Voldemort convertido a duras penas en Anthony y lo agarró por la camisa, cayendo de rodillas en el proceso. El simple hecho de haberse teletrasportado lo había desfasado.

— Tom.

— Ni se te ocurra —Casi escupió la advertencia.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No… hay mucho heridos —Expresó cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

— ¡Hey!

Unos ojos se abrieron con furia en la oscuridad, eran castaños, como el color de la tierra fértil en los desiertos calurosos. En medio de todo el desastre, flotaba una presencia casi etérea. Los cabellos largos danzaban al ritmo de aquel caos.

La aguas se estremecieron alzando olas mágicas.

— No puedo controlar mi magia —Dijo Riddle aún de rodillas sostenido por Harry. En ese momento llegaron Nichol, Sirius y Remus, con algunos alumnos sanos y otros heridos.

— ¡Que! —Gritaron todos.

— Tom —Murmuró el ojiverde preocupado.

— Es la Heredera de Hupplepuff —Se agarró la cabeza—. Merlín, hay que detenerla. Nos matará a todos —Dijo refiriéndose de forma precisa a los herederos.

— ¿Están todos bien? —Preguntó Sirius.

— Sí… algo…

— No se vayan a mover —Les demandó Remus. 

— Esto no es normal —Dijo Severus llegando al lado de su hijo.

— Padre… —Murmuró Draco.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Todos los demás también?

— Sí. Por suerte, hemos logrado salir con bien.

La lluvia se hizo sentir a raudales, la tierra los lanzó a casi todos al piso, el fuego crepitó de forma inherente destruyendo todo a su paso, el viento, le acompañaba destruyendo con él. Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente, y se tapó los oídos sintiendo como si le quisieran partir la cabeza con ondas sónicas…

— Ralph… —Llamó casi de forma inconciente—. ¿Qué hago?

**TBC**

_¿Yo estoy actualizando? ¡GUAO! Casi cuatro meses sin actualizar… lo siento… T-T no es mi culpa, he tenido más problemas que cosas buenas. La universidad no me deja casi ni moverme, por suerte, ya salgo pronto, pronto. Y trataré de actualizar todo lo que mis maltratadas muñecas acepten, jeje. No tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé; pero ¿Qué se le vamos hacer? Quería hacer el capítulo más largo de lo normal, pero, hasta allí accede sin llegar a lo grotesco… _

_Ummm, estoy casi satisfecha con este capítulo, casi, casi; pudo haber sido muchísimo mejor… pero ¿Qué se le hace? Demasiadas restricciones como para andar así por la vida. ¿Yo me preguntó si Dumbly, realmente habrá asesinado a Ralph? ¿No les da curiosidad también? XDD. Esta autora es un caso serio definitivamente. _

_Creo que este capítulo ha sido una crueldad ya que, no estoy segura de cuando voy a volver a actualizar. Gomenasai… pero, confiemos en que sea dentro de dos meses menos de los que me tardé en actualizar este Cof, cof… que bolas tengo yo… _

_Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir… sólo que, nos vemos en el próximo episodio, y si no les gustó este, pues, les digo que mejor dejen de leer Happy face. Como siempre, no está beteado, es más, lo acabo de terminar, pero, es eso, o no lo tienen sino hasta la próxima semana o tal vez más. Weee, cualquier error garrafal o etcéteras, guárdenselos, no me interesa saberlos, ya los arreglaré yo. _

_Bye, bye, little people!_

_Cordialmente, Liuny. _

(1): Necesito que Severus sea Sangre Limpia, así que me inventé algo muy loco. Para los que ya hayan leído "El príncipe mestizo". Borren eso, mientras que leen este fic, por favor. _Canon-nazis_, evitar leer esta historia, por mi salud mental, y la suya.


	25. Hupplepuff Heir

**Capítulo vigésimo cuarto: **_The Hupplepuff heir. _

_La lluvia se hizo sentir a raudales, la tierra los lanzó a casi todos al piso, el fuego crepitó de forma inherente destruyendo todo a su paso, el viento, le acompañaba destruyendo con él. Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente, y se tapó los oídos sintiendo como si le quisieran partir la cabeza con ondas sónicas… _

— _Ralph… —Llamó casi de forma inconciente—. ¿Qué hago?_

1

"_Búscala". _Susurró el viento. Harry se levantó aún con los ojos cerrados, respiró profundamente y decidió alzarse unos centímetros del suelo para evitar seguir siendo sacudido por los fenómenos anormales que sucedían. Una barrera dorada lo envolvió en un radio de un metro teniendo como centro de fuga, su cuerpo.

— Harry… —Murmuró Tom, casi sin fuerzas en un intento para detenerlo. Maldita fuese su empatía. Sentía cada rasguño destrozarle la piel, no importaban, _muggle-borns_, _pure-bloods_, _half-bloods;_ cada uno de los allí presente le lastimaba de manera diferente.

— Iré a buscar a la heredera, ella tendrá que entender —Dijo renaciendo en ese valor Gryffindor que tanto lo había caracterizado desde su nacimiento.

— No es seguro que vayas…

— Silencio Helios, no estoy pidiendo opinión. Regresaré en cuanto pueda, sólo cuida de que Tom no sea descubierto, y que no se den cuenta de mi falta —Desapareció aún dentro de la barrera. El Ravenclaw tuvo que aceptar las palabras del joven sin tener otra optativa. Agarró a Lord Voldemort por los hombros, y lo alzó para llevarlo lejos de la multitud. Remus dándose cuenta de eso, los siguió; después de todo… era la pareja de Harry.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— Todo estará bien cuando estas desgracias naturales se detengan señor Lupin.

— Remus está bien por ahora, Helios. ¿Él está bien? —El joven negó.

— Es émpata… —Esa última declaración bastó para que el hombre-lobo entendiera todo.

— Yo puedo curar eso —Declaró muy desconfiado. Sirius estaba curando en ese momento a un alumno, sin importar si alguien lo reconocía. Miró a _Moony_ el cual estaba hablando con dos Slytherin con los que, para su desgracia había convivido demasiado tiempo.

2

El castillo se caía en pedazos. Grandes tramos de rocas chocaban siendo expelidas por la barrera que protegía al Heredero de Gryffindor de cualquier peligro que lo quisiera dañar, a posta, o no. Sabía de donde sobrevenía ese poder, era tan fácil rastrearlo, sentirlo, olerlo.

Entró a la sala común de Gryffindor, no estaba mejor que todo lo que había visto, pensó con sarcasmo el ojiverde. Sin detenerse a perder más tiempo con pensamientos de poca utilidad se dirigió a los cuartos de las chicas de sexto curso que era el epicentro de todo el pandemonio. Todas las compañeras desafortunadas que se habían encontrado allí, en el momento que todo comenzó, o su suerte era de los mil demonios y sólo estaban desmayadas, o su tiempo había llegado arrebatándoles la vida.

Se lo había venido venir, era tan peregrinamente obvio que hacía dudar de su veracidad…

— Hey —Llamó Harry con voz tranquila a la persona que estaba destrozando el hogar que los había albergado por seis años seguidos, y que tantas veces habían logrado salvar. Lo miró. Todo se detuvo. El ojiverde valiéndose de sus poderes, había convertido el lugar en un espacio vacío, igual a como había sucedido sin querer cuando Sirius había resucitado, sólo que esta vez tenía plena conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, y podría revertirlo—. ¿Cómo estás? Ven, baja de allí. Tremendo susto nos has pegado a todos. Incluso a Tom, puedes estar orgullosa.

Su mirada denotaba desconcierto. ¿Un extraño? No, esa voz le resonaba de algún lugar en su perdida mente.

— ¿Ya no me recuerdas? Que mala amiga —Volvió a bromear.

_¿Amiga?_ Una serie de recuerdos pasaron sucedáneos por su mente. Harry Potter.

— Harry —Gimió en desesperación.

— Ya está Hermy… —El ojiverde se alzó hacia donde estaba su mejor amiga.

— Harry.

— Tranquila.

— Dios mío. ¿Qué he hecho?

— No has hecho nada. Te lo juro, confía en mí —Dijo extendiéndole los brazos.

— ¿Le he hecho daño a alguien?

— No, ven; te llevaré a un lugar donde puedas descansar tranquila —La castaña sin titubear de nuevo, se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar como una niña desconsolada.

— Yo no sé que hice. De repente sentí como si debiera destruirlo todo, fue horrible. No tenía control de mi misma ¿Qué hice?

— No has hecho nada que no tenga solución, preciosa. Duerme Herm… duerme tranquila —Le susurraba al oído, estaban ya sentados en el piso, mientras acariciaba dulcemente sus cabellos.

3

— ¿Curar la empatía? Ni que fuera una enfermedad —Gritó para hacerse escuchar en aquel estruendoso lugar.

— Sólo quítate. Yo sé lo que hago —Le imperó a Helios. Sin tener de otra, éste hizo lo demandado.

Las pupilas de remus se habían contraído, casi al punto de la desaparición, para luego dilatarse verticalmente. Sus irises eran más doradas e iridiscentes que nunca, la cola que sostenía su cabello se soltó, sus colmillos se afilaron dándole un aspecto peligroso. Un círculo plateado los envolvió aislándolos completamente. El licano posó sus manos en la cara del Lord, éste volteó los ojos hasta quedar en blanco.

En ese momento todo se detuvo. Toda catástrofe que amenazaba sus vidas, había desaparecido dejando un cielo despejado, unas estrellas fulgurantes, y una preciosa luna en cuarto menguante. Nadie prestó atención al arco iris que aparecía intermitente entre la oscuridad.

Por lo que parecía, por fin iban a poder tener un largo descanso. La tormenta de malos augurios que los había perseguido sin tregua, comenzaba a disiparse lentamente, y sin prisas, era bueno poder distinguir un poco de la luz, tapiada por las oscuras y amenazantes nebulosas que ahora habían se desvanecido, como un mal recuerdo, uno muy lejano que enterrándole en las profundidades, te permitía seguir tu vida a paso normal y seguro.

Harry apareció en donde se encontraban los demás con Hermione en brazos. Dumbledore y otra gente se acercaron rápidamente a ellos para confirmar que no estuviesen heridos.

— ¿Está bien? —Preguntó Ron con preocupación.

— Sí. Sólo está desmayada…

— ¿Dónde la encontraste? —Preguntó Dumbledore.

— Estaba atrapada en medio de los escombros en su cuarto. Su magia accidental se accionó salvándole la vida —Mintió el ojiverde.

— Buen Merlín, menos mal —Suspiró de alivio la profesora Mcgonagall.

— Si embargo, algunas no se salvaron, habían cuando menos tres chicas en la misma habitación que ella… lo siento, sólo pude con Hermione.

— No te preocupes, hijo —Le tranquilizó Dumbledore. Todos miraron al castillo—. Déjanos a la señorita Granger aquí, y ve a donde está Remus. Debe estar preocupado por ti.

4

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Le asaltó Anthony en el preciso momento en el que lo vio.

— ¿Quién es la nueva heredera? —Le siguió Helios.

— Hermione —Susurró.

— ¿Por qué no me lo vine venir? —Se recriminó a si mismo el ojirojo.

— ¿Quién podía saberlo? Ni siquiera Ralph podía haber adivinado algo así.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— No importa —Decidió cortar por lo sano. No quería que Tom se enterara que había logrado conversar con Ralph, es más; éste a penas si intuía que lo conocía. Sintió que Nagini se colaba en su cuerpo.

— Si Granger es la heredera, estamos en problemas —Sentenció Helios.

— ¿Harry estás bien? —Preguntó Sirius mortificado palpándole que no tuviera ninguna herida.

— Hey, cuidado, que aplastas a la pobre de Nagi… —En eso la _inofensiva_ y _pequeña _serpiente sacó su cabeza por el cuello del moreno, mirando a Black con cara de malas pulgas.

— ¿Remus y tú? ¿Estás completo? —Le preguntó sin siquiera molestarse por comenzar a discutir con la serpiente. Ni ella le entendía correctamente, ni él lo hacía. No quería que le tacharan de loco, y usar a Harry de intermediario le parecía en exceso ridículo.

— Tranquilo _Paddie_… —Le respondió agarrándose de nuevo la cola que le sostenía el cabello ya en su estado normal—. Estoy completo. Creo que el que no salió tan ileso fue el castillo…

— El castillo se comenzará a reconstruir dentro de unos cuantos minutos —Aclaró Harry—. Tiene a los cuatro herederos juntos, aún en contra volición de los mismo, eso hace a Hogwarts algo latiente…

— Vivo —Concedió Helios una palabra más apropiado para ubicar a los hombres.

— ¿Vivo? ¿Hogwarts está vivo? —Preguntó el animago sin creérselo del todo.

— Sí —Respondió suavemente el Dark Lord, bastante mal herido—. Todos los que se han refugiado en el castillo, de alguna forma u otra dejan su marca en él, dándole una especie de conciencia propia. Es como un sistema de inteligencia artificial, prácticamente inmortal, que a cada año que pasa se hace más sabio, más inteligente…

— El director se encarga de ser el vocero de la voluntad de los fundadores, impregnadas en las rocas. Es por ello que si logras destruir al director de Hogwarts —Siguió el Heredero de Ravenclaw la explicación.

— Destruyes las principales barreras y cimientos que sostienen su inmortalidad —Finalizó Nichol apareciendo de repente. Tenía una fea herida en la frente cerca del nacimiento del cabello, las ropas en muy mal estado y parecía algo abatido.

— ¡Nico! —Dijo Harry yendo a tocarlo como anteriormente lo había hecho Sirius con él—. Por Jesucristo ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

— Quedé atrapado en el castillo. No podía salir hasta que la destrucción terminara, era imposible, el vórtice de magia era tan potente que suprimía cualquier otro poder a su paso. Pero, tranquilo Harr… estoy bien. Sólo tengo esta herida —Dijo señalándose el sitio afectado en su cabeza.

— Hogwarts posee vida —Repitió aún en etapa de negación el licántropo.

— ¿Tan difícil es de creerlo? El sombrero seleccionador es una prueba fehaciente de ello.

— Eso no tiene la menor importancia, déjalo así Tom —Le recomendó su pareja—. Dumbledore es conciente de lo que está por suceder… Eso es la magia, una sucesión de eventos inesperados incluido dentro de millones de posibilidades nuevas. Y si conozco al director como creo que lo hago, esta noche le dará por hacer camping…

— Sólo a él se le puede ocurrir tal imbecilidad.

— Hey, tranquilo cowboy…, estás bastante malito. Es mejor a estar toda la noche lamentándose —Retomó—. Mañana las cuatro alas principales del castillo deberían estar reconstruidas. Tal vez si sólo hubiésemos estado Hermione y yo, fuera más lento el proceso. Y por suerte para nosotros, la magia es así de impredecible.

4

— Esto es una tragedia, Albus ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Mandar a los chicos a casa? ¡Esto se terminará de reconstruir en muchos años!

— Tranquila Minerva. —Habló con su pasividad de siempre, mientras que Draco y Severus los seguían de cerca—. Esta noche, haremos camping —Les dijo sonriente. Harry había acertado—. Que los elfos repartan chocolate, mucho chocolate, y terminaremos de curar a los heridos. Mañana retomaremos nuestras vidas, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

— Pero Albus… —Contradijo incrédula.

— Severus, Minerva, cuento con ustedes para comenzar a armar las carpas, no deben ser más de las tres de la mañana —La cara más graciosa se la llevaba Draco—. ¿Y que estamos esperando señores? —Éstos reaccionaron—. Severus, creo que deberías dejar al joven Draco irse con sus compañeros, para lo que vas a hacer no puedes estar al pendiente como quieres de él. Y sé que se puede cuidar perfectamente sólo, sin contar que querrá ir a preguntarles a sus amigos si están en perfectas condiciones.

5

Ya los pequeños campamentos habían sido armados. Todos descansaban tranquilamente tomando chocolate, como había pedido Dumbledore, siendo acunados por la fresca noche. Todo el mundo estaba algo traumatizado, pero, ya tímidas charlas se comenzaban a oír entre los alumnos, y esa era muy buena señal. Cada vez los heridos eran menos y todo comenzaba a retomar su cause normal.

— Mira Tommy, no sé de donde carajos sacas moral para regañarme y decirme insensato… —Le regañó Harry curándole una herida cerca de la oreja. Todos miraban la escena como si fuera el exotismo más extraño del universo. En esa parte estaban Draco, Hermione, ya casi recuperada pero muy triste, Sirius, Remus y Helios. Ron había quedado con Seamus, Dean, Neville y los demás Gryffindor. Bueno, la situación se prestaba, no todos los días tenías a un señor oscuro herido, y a su peor enemigo en potencia, curándole y regañándole. Se escuchó un gemido de dolor, por parte del mayor y el ojiverde se levantó frotándose la cicatriz—. ¡Me doy! No puedo creer que cada vez que coloque el algodón en la herida me duela a mí también…

— Argh —Se quejó Anthony acostándose en el piso.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry?

— Nada que no haya soportado antes —Le soltó un poco brusco a su padrino—. Para Riddle… no seas exagerado… —Eso hizo sonreír al rubio e incredulizar aún más a los restantes.

— Harry suelta, yo puedo curarme yo solo —Le separó.

— Ajá… —Le ignoro.

— Oye, que duele —Le volvió a quitar la mano.

— Que cobarde eres… ¡Si es un rasguñito!

— Yo no soy tan cruel contigo cuando estás lastimado —Le reprochó.

— Pero si estoy siendo lo más delicado posible… además, no puedo saber si eres cruel. Siempre estoy desmayado —Le recordó.

— _Sí lo es. Vieras como se pone… es muy divertido verlo con los nervios de punta, a cada rato está y ¿Por qué no despierta…? ¿Y si hice algo mal…? _

— Cállate Nagini… —Le soltó el idioma normal el hombre. Harry ahogó una risita.

— Me siento muy halagado, y te doy las gracias, pero, quédate quieto —Le dijo montándosele encima para que se aquietara. Sacó la varita, mientras el hombre forcejaba—. Ah, todo ustedes los Slytherin son iguales. Unos cobardes y resentidos.

— ¿Cómo dices, Potter? —Soltaron Draco y Tom al mismo tiempo. Distraído como estaba, el Gryffindor murmuró un _Cúrate _en parsel y todas las heridas del Dark Lord se cerraron inmediatamente.

— Eso fue un truco muy bajo.

— El fin justifica a los medios —Respondió sencillamente, bajándose de encima de su novio—. Por cierto, esa es mi visión hacia ustedes.

— Mira Potter —Dijo Draco levantándose para perseguirle—. ¡Y ustedes! ¡Unos estúpidos, sin cerebro!

— Ves, me estás dando toda la razón. Si son resentidos. Dios mío, ni se diga de tu papito… cualquiera de los dos me sirve como perfecta ejemplificación —Aclaró.

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso no se vale! —Le dijo agarrándole por la capucha de la túnica—. Estás usando mi mente en mi contra.

— Claro que se vale… ustedes lo hacen constantemente… así que lo que es igual no es trampa.

— A mí ni me miren, soy Ravenclaw —Se excusó rápidamente Helios al ver a Hermione y a Sirius abrir la boca.

— ¿Tú eres el Heredero de Ravenclaw? —Preguntó curioso Remus.

— Sí. Helios Ravenclaw, sólo que mi padre truncó los apellidos.

— Eso quiere decir —Agregó Padfoot, miró a Harry, el cual estaba tratando de defenderse de Tom y Draco a la vez, ofendidos por el comentario proferido anteriormente. El Ravenclaw se enfuruñó un poco.

— Vamos Sirius, déjalo en paz.

— No entendí nada —Dijo Hermione.

— En teoría, el Heredero de Gryffindor y el Ravenclaw están obligados por el tratado a terminar casados.

— Pero ¡Que tontería es esa! Uno se debe casar por amor… ¿Saben lo infeliz que puede llegar a ser una pareja que se casa sin amor?

— Esto de dos contra uno no me gusta nada —Se defendió el moreno—. Algún alma caritativa Gryffindor que me ayude.

— ¿Ahora a quién llamas cobarde, Potter? —Le amedrentó el menor de los Malfoy.

— Bueno, tengo que admitir que en parte lo dije para poder hechizar a Tom —Reconoció el moreno

— ¿A sí?

— Sí. Y definitivamente esto que están haciendo no importa de cual casa sean se llama _Trampa_. Que por cierto considero también muy de ustedes —Dijo quitándoselos de encima.

Se hizo un espacio como pudo entre Sirius y Hermione, luego de su penosa huida y eminente derrota frente a los dos Slytherin…

— ¿Perdiste?

— Se podría decir que sí, teóricamente

— Todo está tan tranquilo…

— Bastante —Le contestó Harry mirando al cielo.

— Entonces ¿La nueva Heredera de Hupplepuff soy yo? —Preguntó no sabiendo como soltar el tema, decidiéndose al final por la forma directa.

— Ajá —Respondió en casi un suspiro.

— En tu opinión profesional… ¿Qué tan malo es esto?

— ¿En mi opinión profesional? —Dijo entre risas. La castaña asintió—. Muy malo…

— Muy malo por mí persona, o muy malo para mí persona.

— Definitivo, muy malo para tu persona.

— Tonto —Le dijo dándole un golpe.

— Bueno Herm. Creo que tengo que darte la bienvenida por estar de nuevo en mi mundo —Recostó la barbilla en su mano—. En el paquete vienen: problemas varios, dolores de cabezas, mentiras piadosas, y como oferta de última hora estamos regalando una pequeña dosis de masoquismo.

— ¿Todo eso gratis? —Preguntó divertida.

— ¡Claro! Y como llamaste antes de los cinco minutos te regalamos de extra-ñapa, una camisa con Nagini estampada.

— Ohh…

— Y no se aceptan reembolsos.

— Me supuse que no se aceptaban reembolsos.

— No es que los vendedores no quisiéramos. Es política interna de la compañía. Bueno… yo me voy a dormir —Bajó la voz—. Avísame cuando hayas decido, para darte la camisa, y _Electos fortuna_… que se me olvidó decirte: viene dentro de los problemas varios.

— Bueno, eso fue una forma divertida de explicar la situación —Decidió concederle Sirius. Una vez que se hubo retirado su ahijado—. Y el frasquito de masoquismo no es tan pequeño como te hacen creer.

— ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo con esto?

— ¿Te parece que tengamos otra opción? —Le respondió con otra pregunta el hombre-lobo.

— Siempre hay otra opción.

— Luego de mirar la perspectiva de Harry, no hay otra opción.

— ¿Helios?

— ¿Ah? —El muchacho se lo pensó un momento—. Lamento lastimar tus oídos, pero, por los momentos, en el lado en el que Harry Potter está, es el lado correcto. No importa cuan malo o bueno pueda parecer éste.

— Sí… tienen razón, ya esto no es "malo" o "bueno". Supongo que de ahora en adelante, es lo "correcto". ¿Por qué "correcto" peleamos?

— Ese "correcto" —Le respondió Reiris—. Es nuestra vida, Hermione. En estos momentos. Tú, Harry, Voldemort, yo, y millones de personas más están peleando por su entera existencia.

— Supongo que iré a buscar mi potecito de masoquismo, y mi franela con la serpiente estampada…

— O volver a donde estabas, y hacer oídos sordos a todo lo demás. ¿Sabes? Talvez, nuestro método de salvación, atenta contra los principios que te juraste a ti misma, jamás transgredir, y al final de cuentas es una válida justificación.

— Tantas personas, no pueden estar equivocadas…

— Por supuesto que pueden, a veces la visión común, es la más dañina y equivocada de todas. Como dijo Helios, de aquí en adelante estás sola Hermione. Tú y tu conciencia. Y te recomiendo que seas bastante egoísta, puesto que es tu vida la que estás jugándote en esto. Me voy a descansar, buenas noches. Vamos Sirius, a Severus es capaz de darle un infarto si ve a un bastante tangible Black, merodeando por allí…

— ¿Puedo infartarlo?

— No Sirius —Dijo mientras lo arrastraba.

— ¿Te gusta _Snivellus_? —Expresó deteniéndose en el acto casi ofendido y comenzando a perder los estribos—. En estos momentos me creo todo luego de ver a Harry con ese…

— No. Sirius, no me gusta Severus… pensé que estabas conciente de quién me gustaba —Silencio incómodo—. Además, el mundo de Severus está suficiente trastornado con respecto a su hijo, como para que tu te agregues al paquete. Ni tú eres tan cruel…

— ¿Tiene un hijo?

— Como siempre en la luna…

— Yo también me retiro. Estoy muerto. Hasta mañana, Hermione Granger… —Y se fue de allí.

— ¿Así que mi vida, he? —Miró el cielo—. ¿Es mucho espectar una señal? —Deseó sin retirar la mirada… una estrella fugaz cruzó rápidamente el cielo… ahora sólo había que enfrentar con fuerzas las consecuencias…

6

— ¿En que piensas? —Preguntó Tom encaramándose con presteza en el alféizar donde estaba el ojiverde.

— Hola… pienso en todos los niños a los que se le arrebató la oportunidad de ver el sol —Dijo en un murmullo audible.

— ¿No es mejor dejarlo ir?

— Tal vez —Reconoció recostándose en el hombro de su pareja. Como había predicho Harry y confirmado Dumbledore, al día siguiente, como a las dos de la tarde, que fue cuando todo el mundo comenzaba a salir del sopor de no haber dormido en toda la noche. El castillo estaba en su estado normal, las escalinatas se habían reconstruido, los pasillos arreglados, las antigüedades amalgamados y organizados en sus puestos de común avistamiento.

— Olvídalo Harry, eso sólo te daña. —Dijo acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja con sus labios. El Gryffindor unió la cabeza al hombro izquierdo, al sentir sus labios en esa zona tan sensible.

— Tienes razón. Y ya estoy olvidándolo, y seguiría más allá, pero, si tus labios llegan a tocar los míos, Severus Snape aparecerá y nos castigará a los dos. No importa que estemos a tres metros de alturas encaramados en el alféizar de una ventana…

— Sí, señor Potter…, tiene toda la razón —El joven, el cual, había estado bromeando y jamás llegó a considerar eso como alguna posibilidad entre los millones de pasillos que había en el colegio, y los trillones de ventanas, se atragantó…

— ¿Profesor Snape? —Dijo casi cayéndose. Tom lo agarró por el brazo.

— Potter, acompáñeme a mi despacho.

— Ergh… ¿He hecho algo malo? —Preguntó aún siendo sostenido por su novio desafiando la gravedad.

— No, y si no se acomoda, Hurtado y usted caerán irremediablemente al suelo, por algo llamado gravedad, Potter —Éste se levantó y luego bajó de donde estaba.

— ¿Es muy, muy malo?

— ¡No Potter! ¡Sólo sígame! Usted Hurtado, puede buscar oficio, se lo voy a quitar por bastante tiempo.

— Siempre y cuando me lo devuelva en una pieza…

— Y deje esas estúpidas insinuaciones de que en algún momento yo le pondría una mano encima a Potter —El ojidorado cruzó el brazo izquierdo y apoyó el codo en dicho, mientras que la mano derecha descansaba en su mejilla. Tenía una ceja alzada, en pos de "déjeme ponerlo en duda", mientras el golden boy enrojecía hasta la punta del cabello—. No vuelvo a caer en su jueguito Hurtado. Y usted —Lo agarró por la capucha, y comenzó a arrastrarlo—. Ya deje de hacerse de rogar y venga…

— P-pero… profesor.

— ¿Qué Potter?

— No es justo. ¿Por qué yo?

— Porque no hay otro Potter en este colegio que me sirva. Así que deje de remilgar.

— Le voy a demandar contra el Ministerio de Menores.

— Por Merlín, Potter, no sea ridículo.

— ¡Sí! Esto se llama acoso e invasión de espacio personal.

— Ajá, como diga…

Llegaron al despacho de Snape. Bueno. ¿Cuándo el hombre le escupió literalmente que tenía terminantemente prohibida la entrada a qué se refería exactamente?

— Tome asiento Potter —El niño-que-vivió se dejó caer en la silla inmediatamente.

— Y, ummm, ¿Para qué querría usted hablar conmigo?

— Potter, la amistad de usted y Draco…

— Aps… "Sí, es compresible que fuese de Draco el tema de conversación". ¿Y eso es malo?

— Potter, deje de meterle a mi hijo cosas extrañas en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Perdón!? ¿¡Qué yo le meto ideas extrañas en la cabeza?! ¡Pero si yo he estado poniéndome de su parte todo este tiempo!

— ¿Cómo dice?

— Ups… —Dijo sintiendo que ésta noche Voldemort cumpliría con la profecía y le asesinaría.

— Potter, no juegue conmigo. ¿Qué tanto sabe?

— ¿Qué tanto recuerda usted? —Bueno, luego de aquel conjuro fatal…, era hora de devolverle la memoria al maestro, que luego no se quejaran… Severus entrecerró los ojos—. ¡Vamos hombre! ¡Que fui yo quien rompió el tratado!

— En mi anecia recuerdos unos ojos verdes… no me desvíe, ¿Qué sabe usted del tratado?

— ¿Qué hablo yo? ¿En chino? Si se supone que fui yo quién lo rompió… lo sé prácticamente todo. ¿Pero que no habló con Narcisa? Si estaba histérica, gritando a los cuatro vientos "Maldito Potter" vamos que hasta yo me enteré de eso, y en esos precisos instantes estaba bastante indispuesto.

— Potter, eso sería igual a decirme que usted no pasó las vacaciones en casa de sus tíos.

— En teoría —Se rascó la cabeza. Eso no estaba nada bien—. Pero, eso es lo de menos… yo lo menos que le he dicho a Draco que se ponga con esas de quererse ir a vivir con Nos… T… su padrino… ejum "Estoy hablando de más, lo sé… lo sé, de esta noche no paso… sino me mata Snape, lo hace Dumbledore y sino pues de plano Tom" —Snape palideció más, si eso era posible.

— ¿Usted sabe quién es el verdadero padrino de Draco?

— Ehh… am… eso… pues.

— ¡Responda Potter!

— "Un poco de asistencia Tom, o sino de plano ven y lánzame un Avada" —Pensó comenzando a caer en un ataque nervioso—. Bueno sí, sé que su padrino en Tom Riddle…

— ¡Cómo se enteró de esa mierda!

— Bueno —Se encogió en si mismo—. Me lo dijo el mismo…

— ¡Draco no iría soltando eso, menos al niño-que-vivió!

— No me lo dijo Draco precisamente, yo se lo dije a él en realidad.

— ¡Entonces!

— Por más imposible que parezca me lo dijo el mismo Tom —Se encogió más protegiéndose con los brazos la cara y subiendo las piernas, esperando cualquier represalia. Al ver que no sucedía nada, se acomodó.

— Potter, está usted definitivamente, en la demencia.

— ¡Padre! —En ese momento entraron Draco Malfoy y Anthony Hurtado.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

— Harry ¿Todavía no te ha matado?

— Por suerte no, y está por la fase de incredulidad… que espero que sea más corta que la de Lucius… —Dijo volviéndose a proteger con las manos.

— ¡Pero… ¿De qué están hablando?!

— Ehh… ¿No querías saber quién era mi salvador? Pues, fue literalmente Harry…

— Yo sabía que esto iba a terminar así —Se _lamentó_ con fastidio el Lord recostado en el marco de la puerta.

— Es imposible porque.

— Ergh, Harry pasó todas las vacaciones conmigo.

— Sí, podría ser, ok, por esas cosas incomprensibles de la vida se encontraron. Pero, el problema que tú pasaste casi todas las vacaciones con tu padrino.

— Ajap.

— Y qué, es estadísticamente imposible que Potter haya pasado las vacaciones allí, no se si me hago entender —Harry y Draco miraron al ojidorado.

— Bueno ¿Algún día se tenía que enterar, no? —Dijo despreocupadamente.

— Claro. "Algún día se tenía que enterar" —Imitó Harry irónicamente—. ¡Pero no conmigo tan cerca como para poder hacerme algo! ¡Además! ¡Es tú culpa!

— Técnicamente, Harry, fue culpa de Narcisa por pelearse con Lucius y pagarla con Draco —Severus jamás había estado tan confundido en su vida.

— ¡Y yo poniéndome de parte de Snape!

— Bueno, niño, nadie dijo que te pusieras a defender a Snape…

— ¿Lucius? —Preguntó Severus pasmado en la puerta.

— Miren, clavo de tumba. Hoy no salgo vivo de aquí —Se quejó el ojiverde.

— ¿Y, esta inusual reunión? —Cuestionó igual de consternado que el pocionista—. ¿Potter? ¿Tú? ¿Defendiendo a Severus?

— Literalmente sí —Respondió Draco con criticismo neutral.

— Oye, no me ayudes tanto. Y yo no soy quién anda alentando a Draco para que haga lo que quiere hacer.

— Sería el colmo —Dijo divertido el Lord.

— ¡Tú cállate! ¡Por ti estamos así!

— ¿Qué es lo máximo que puede pasar?

— Que Dumbledore se entere… me parece suficiente razón. ¿Qué tal si pasamos y cerramos la puerta? —Recomendó el Gryffindor—. Merlín, he caído en nido de serpientes…

— Estás exagerando —Dijo Draco. El aludido lo miró malamente—. No es como si alguien te fuera a hacer algo.

— Yo les voy a decir algo. Literalmente, Snape se termina de enterar de todo, perfecto, ¿Qué creen que pasará?

— Que termines en Durmstrang, es lo peor que puede pasar.

— ¡Y te parece poco!

— ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó Severus rompiendo el tema de conversación.

— Las —Harry miró el reloj—. Tres y cincuenta de la tarde, señor.

— ¿Aún preguntas por qué estoy aquí? —Preguntó Lucius.

— ¿En que momento llegamos a la deliberada conclusión de que esto se iba a resolver en Hogwarts?

— Desde que todos estamos aquí presente.

— Um, ¿El Lord aquí en Hogwarts?

— Acá estoy —Dijo de manera algo infantil.

— Muy gracioso Hurtado.

— No, en realidad —Se metió Potter—. Sí, es él… puede confiar plenamente en mi palabra. Sólo que, verá, tenemos unos pequeños problemas técnicos.

— ¿Problemitas técnicos?

— Sí… —Severus se sentó tratando de entender la situación.

— Denme unos momentos.

— Puede tomarse todo el tiempo que quiera, y, no hemos soltado la peor parte. Que es la parte traumante, en si.

— A ver, Potter.

— ¿¡Y por qué yo?! —Preguntó a la defensiva—. Tiene a su hijo, a su ex y a Lord Voldemort para elegir ¿Por qué yo?

Las cosas acabaron algo así: Severus y Harry en el salón de pociones, solos por casi una hora completa, en donde no se escuchaba nada. Ni gritos, ni cosas rotas, ni nada por el estilo. Cuando regresaron al despacho, el menor salía con las mejillas algo sonrosadas, y debatiéndose entre la diversión y la pena, por suerte no todo había terminado tan mal, situacionalmente hablando, Snape estaba lívido, y no precisamente por su acostumbrada furia y su constante mal humor.

— Severus —Llamó Lucius, un poco preocupado.

— Sólo déjenlo que recuerde como se respira de nuevo… —Pidió el ojiverde yéndose al lado de Tom.

— ¿Fue muy horrible? —Le preguntó divertido.

— No, fue hasta divertido, pero, creo que es demasiada información…

— ¿Eso es malo o bueno?

— Lo bueno, es que está de nuestro lado, o eso parece…

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— "¿Qué le mostré?". Será…

— Bueno, como sea —Chasqueó los dedos y unos papeles en formato dim. B2 aparecieron entre sus dedos—. Aquí están los papeles que manda el ministerio para solventar los problemas de paternidad de Draco. Están las actualizaciones de partidas de nacimiento, ID, y corresponsales varios, sólo falta decidir quién se queda con su custodia en vacaciones, porque luego ya estará en Hogwarts otra vez, y al graduarse, es otra historia —Empezó a registrar cada uno de los papeles—. Este no va a aquí —Murmuró sacándolo de allí. Y poniéndolo apartado. Harry leyó el papel, eran… ¿Sus trámite de adopción? Los agarró y se puso a leerlos.

Hablaban que, Sirius Black y Tom M. Riddle, eran los tutores legales de Harry. Esto le extrañó, en teoría, su padrino estaba muerto, o cuando menos en estado desaparecido. La custodia que tenían los Dursley había sido revocada, luego que el sustento de la familia, muriera de un ataque al corazón. Se mencionaba también el porque se postulaba como candidato preferencial, al _Dark Lord_ en el cambio de custodia: El _Electos fortuna_… murmuró pasando el dedo por esa línea. Era poco menos imposible que Dumbledore no se hubiese enterado de los cambios que había realizado el ministerio, especial con la cuerda de chismosos que tenía a su favor.

La verdad es que, ya ni le prestaban atención. Lucius y Severus se habían enfrascada en una acalorada discusión, perdiendo todo el glamour que se permitiera un Malfoy; el cual, no era mucho… Draco pasaba la vista de hito a hito, preocupado, eso no podía terminar bien, aunque se alegraba mucho de que ya su padre supiera la verdad, y no tuviera planeado irse de boca floja. Aún no había soltado su plan macabro. Cuando se enteraran de eso, sí que iban a perder los estribos. Ellos se lo buscaron —pensó tratando de convencerse a si mismo. Miró a su padrino. ¿Cómo era posible que simplemente leyera los papeles así tan tranquilamente?

— Ya dije que no —Finiquitó Severus.

— Oye, también es mi hijo —Se defendió.

— Creo que ya lo has tenido el suficiente tiempo, y no resultaste ser lo suficientemente eficiente —Harry pensó al oír eso, perdiéndose nuevamente de línea, que esta vez si se iba a armar la grande. Habían contrariado la "eficiencia", en teoría perfecta, de lo Malfoy… ¿Draco pensaba hablar en algún momento? Querría hablar con Tom, seriamente acerca de los papeles que le había mandado el ministerio acerca de su persona. Suponía que los de Sirius también le habrían llegado. Contando con que jamás se encontraría el remitente, la carta se daría por perdida, en teoría, muy en teoría.

— Draco, creo que Harry quiere hablar conmigo, y esta va a ser una noche eterna, habla con tus padres, dile lo que vas a hacer, y que firmen los papeles de una vez —Le recomendó el Lord.

— Padres —Llamó reclamando un poco de atención.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Se detuvo primero Lucius.

— Estamos redundando mucho en el asunto… y, bueno, en realidad, ustedes sólo tienen dos opciones.

— ¿Y esas dos, son?

— La primera, y es que la posiblemente se cumpla. Es que yo me voy a ir en vacaciones con Harry y mi padrino —Escuchar esto al pocionista se le hizo por demás extraño, iba a abrir la boca, pero, no pudo decir palabra—. O está la otra, ya que la idea que se llegue en un consenso entre los dos. Pues, que Severus se venga a pasar las vacaciones en la mansión Malfoy, estarán en una misma casa, se ahorran los problemas con el ministerio, y felices todos.

— ¿Estás proponiendo que Lucius y yo convivamos por dos meses bajo el mismo techo?

— No, estoy proponiendo que los dos convivan conmigo esos dos meses —Harry y Tom, sonrieron al mismo tiempo… menudo Slytherin les había salido—. No tienen porque encontrarse, o hablarse, o correlacionarse. La mansión es lo suficientemente grande. O claro, aceptar la idea inicial. O ya de plano sino me van a dejar decidir, firmen de una vez, sea lo que sea que vayan a hacer.

— Sí, eso sería bueno —Masculló el ojiverde.

— Em, bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema en lo que propones —Concedió el mayor de los Malfoy.

— Perfecto, entonces, dejen de hacerme perder el tiempo, y firmen —Dijo el Lord dándole los papeles.

— Por favor —Le rogó su hijo al pocionista—. Vamos, ya has pasado antes asuetos conmigo, en la mansión…

— Merlín, no puede ser que yo vaya a aceptar algo así.

— ¿Vas a aceptar? —Dijeron Draco y Lucius al unísono.

— ¿Qué más me queda? —Se acuclilló en el pupitre y firmó—. Mira Lucius —Le amenazó—. Será muy tu casa, pero, mi espacio personal se llega a sentir invadido y te mandaré directo a _St. Mugo_, a punta de maldiciones. Y tú —Retó a su hijo—. Espero que estés feliz, con esto…

7

Se dirigían rápidamente al cuarto de Nichol, habían decido no mediar palabra, era peligroso comunicarse por los pasillos, jamás sabías a quién te podías encontrar, como pronto estaban por descubrirlo. Habían desaparecido también los papeles por seguridad…

— Harry —El aludido se detuvo de golpe al oír la voz del director llamándole.

— ¿Señor? —Preguntó volteándose.

— Harry, necesito hablar urgentemente contigo.

— ¿No podría ser en otro momento? Estoy algo consternado en estos momentos.

— No, Harry… tiene que ser ya. Es bastante serio y preocupante de lo que vamos a hablar.

— Anda —Le dijo Anthony.

— Pero…

— Anda…

— Bueno, ¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó colocándose al lado del hombre en un trote más o menos rápido.

— En mi oficina. Señor Hurtado —Se despidió el director llevándose al _Golden boy._

8

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Toma asiento hijo… —Eso era muy feo… ¿No le iba ni siquiera a ofrecer caramelos de limón?

— Me está asustando profesor…

— Mira Harry. No sé si te habrás enterado, pero, hay algo que se llama el _Electos Fortuna_…

— "¿Vamos a hablar del tratado? ¿Qué no me pueden dar una sola mala noticia por día? ¿Es mucho pedir? Severus enterado, y ahora éste también". Ajá, ¿Qué pasó con Él? Y sí, estoy enterado… —El director le entregó unos papeles. Lo miró, las letras que se juntaban en oraciones y párrafos, para conformar el texto que se le presentaba, se le hacía estrafalariamente conocido. Claro, lo había acabado de leer. Así que al final esta noche tendría revelaciones terribles.

— Te juro que hice lo que pude para que esto no sucediera.

— "Por primera vez, estoy seguro de ello…"

— Léelo por favor.

— ¿Papeles de adopción y traspasos de custodia?

— Sí. Los del ministerio decidieron que, como el sustento de la familia Dursley, había muerto, no podrían dejarte ya en esa casa. Así que, sólo quedaban dos opciones o Sirius o…

— Tom M. Riddle —Murmuró encontrando rápidamente la línea donde estaba el nombre de su novio—. ¿Chiste, no?

— No.

— O sea… esto significa que, en teoría, estas vacaciones, tendría que pasarlas con él.

— No es en teoría…, Tom está obligado a hacerlo por el tratado.

— Eso es ridículo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio me dejaría con tal persona?

— No estamos saltando de alegría… ni aunque Sirius siguiera en este mundo —Una puyita comenzó a molestar al moreno—. Podría evitar esto.

— ¿Y usted lo ha sabido toda mi vida y ahora me lo dice?

— Harry, sí, lo sabía, desde antes que James naciera. Pero, tienes que entender que el tratado tenía cien años que no se aplicaba. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza algo así podría ocurrir.

— Y, en teoría, yo duermo una noche, donde sea que Voldemort duerma, o si duerme, y, ¿Despierto vivo al otro día?

— Tiene tu tutoría. Es decir, tiene que protegerte y hacerse cargo de ti, hasta que puedas defenderte económica y mentalmente…

— Es decir que para el ministerio no estoy lo suficientemente capacitado para vivir por mi mismo, cuando ellos hace un año ni siquiera creían que él, había regresado.

— Pues… en teoría —Decidió contestarle el de cabellos canosos. Harry se rió.

— Bueno, prefiero terminar en un orfanato o en la calle. Además, este 31 de julio, cumplo mi mayoría de edad… —Le dijo devolviéndole los papeles.

— Ojalá fuera sólo el ministerio, Harry. Se supone que cuando cumples 17 tienes que convivir con el Heredero de Slytherin hasta que cumplas los 21… si Lily y James estuvieran vivos…

— Si ellos estuvieran con vida, no permitirían semejante atropello…

— James estuvo tratando de romper el tratado desde que supo de él, para evitar que tú o otra generación de su familia tuviera que pasar por ello. No lo logró, es más, en algún momento llegó a incendiarse… anteriormente, como, es normal, el Heredero de Gryffindor, es más joven, el de Slytherin tendía a convivir no sólo con él…, si no que también con su papá y su mamá. Ya fuera en casa de estos o en la suya propia. Como te venía diciendo: Si Lily y James siguieran con vida, tú tendrías la opción de decidir como serían las circunstancias en la que quieres que sean llevadas las convivencias. Podrías volverte muy malcriado y caprichoso en este sentido y nadie diría nada. En estos momentos, sólo tienes esta opción.

— Como cosa rara —Expresó con sarcasmo—. Oiga profesor, no es por nada pero. Comprenderá que no puedo irme a vivir con Voldemort… es decir, ¿Cómo pretende que sobreviva bajo el mismo techo de quién ha querido matarme desde antes que pudiera saber que es asesinar o tener uso de razón? Además ¿Quién dice que Voldemort está capacitado para cuidar de un adolescente o tan siquiera vive en condiciones lo suficientemente adecuadas, de esas que dictaminan los muggles y supongo que también los magos?

— Vivirás aquí —Dijo cediéndole una foto. Era la mansión Slytherin. Sí, la misma en la que había vivido los últimos ocho meses truncados de su vida…

— Esto es un: _sólo te digo para que te vayas preparando psicológicamente_ ¿verdad?

— Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero sí.

— ¿Y qué dijo _Él_ acerca de esto?

— Nadie puede oponerse a lo primigenio. Antes que te vayas de este año de Hogwarts se habrá firmado una tregua temporal, mientras se decide que se va a hacer realmente. Supongo que habrá que esperar que cumplas veintiuno para que todo esto vuelva a su cause normal…

— Es muy razonable que haya aceptado la tregua —Ironizó, revirando los ojos.

— No la aceptó.

— Bueno ¿y entonces? ¿A qué estamos jugando?

— Hay una clara diferencia entre aceptar y ser obligado… y sabrá Merlín que habrán hecho las consecuencias del tratado. Así que no debe estar muy contento que digamos.

— Y que lo diga… no creo que deba estar saltando de alegría por tener a su peor enemigo durmiendo en su casa.

— Estás en todo tu derecho de presentarte ácido y poco receptivo…

— No profesor. Voy a llegar a _King Cross_, me lanzo en sus brazos, le doy las buenas noches y de paso, le planto un beso en la mejilla.

— Eso sonó divertido. Deberías planteártelo seriamente, lo traumaría bastante.

— ¡Profesor Dumbledore! —Le soltó incrédulo.

— Te lo estás tomando muy bien. Pensé que ibas a destruir Hogwarts cuando te enteraras.

— Pues no. Suficiente tuvo el castillo con la destruida de hace unos meses…

— Sí; supongo que tienes razón. Mira, este es Tom cuando no está en pos de: "Soy el señor oscuro todo poderoso y los asesinaré a todos, en menos de lo que digas 'quidditch'" —Harry tuvo que reírse a fuerza mayor ante lo que había dicho el director. Tomó la foto en sus manos, y descubrió a Voldemort con una mano en la cintura como siempre tenía costumbre de pararse, con la cintura un poco quebrada, su rostro serio, aunque relajado, tenía una túnica negra abierta con un sencillo pantalón negro y una camisa blanca manga larga, de vestir. Sí… ese era su novio.

— Se parece mucho a mí —Apuntó, sin saber bien que decir o como comportarse de ahora en adelante.

— Coincido mucho contigo. Puedes quedarte con la foto, por lo que veo te gustó.

— ¿Eso está dicho por…?

— No te preocupes, cosas mías. Para terminar, te diré que esto es un secreto. Lo saben pocas personas. Y te quiero decir que tienes mucho en tus manos para hacer un futuro mejor, Harry. No estaré para ayudarte, pero, yo estoy conciente que tú harás algo para que todo termine bien. Como te darás cuenta, Tom Riddle es humano. Convivirás con él, en calidad de _ser_ persona: Alguien que ríe, se enfada, duerme, es más, por más bizarro que lo creas, llora… tienes una gran oportunidad de darte cuenta que no es tan malo como aparenta ser y crear el futuro que te plazca, sea cual sea ese que tanto deseas.

En esos momentos era cuando dudaba que Dumbledore fuera tan malo como le adjudicaban tan vehementes Tom y Ralph… y estaba siendo sincero, él nunca se equivocaba juzgando a la gente. No lo había hecho con Voldemort, no podía ser que se equivocara con alguien que llevaba conociendo desde hace tanto tiempo. ¿Qué sería lo que había llevado al hombre a cometer tales atrocidades?

— ¿Estás bien? De repente te quedaste muy pensativo, viendo la foto. Tengo que admitir que es un hombre muy atractivo —Cabe decir que el sonrojo de Harry fue demasiado evidente.

— Por Merlín, profesor Dumbledore… —Dijo aclarándose la garganta.

— Tú no cambias, Harry. Y me alegro por eso —El niño lo miró confundido. Lo que recibió fue una linda sonrisa del director—. A lo mejor tengas que convivir con el joven Draco, no preguntes… aunque sé que él y tú, han mejorado considerablemente sus relaciones, y me alegro mucho por eso. Es una persona que ha sufrido mucho en esta vida… el hecho de haberle perdonado, y ofrecido una verdadera amistad, es algo que como comprenderás, va a significar mucho para él.

— ¿Le parece bien mi amistad con él?

— Por supuesto, es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a este colegio, hasta el joven Ronald parece haber detenido sus ataques. Aunque creo que esto es obra de Nichol…

— Sí —Tuvo que admitir, con una sonrisa circunstancial.

— Y aunque no fuera así… eres tú quién escoge con quién juntarte ¡Bueno! —Dijo muy animado y con una sonrisa pícara—. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a averiguar como terminó una pequeña situación que incluye a Lucius Malfoy y al pobre de Severus. ¿Supongo que el joven Draco te dijo acerca de su problema familiar?

— Sí. En realidad he sido vilmente utilizado, en distintas ocasiones, o como abogado familiar o como psicólogo de parejas.

— Eso me parece bastante bien. Lástima que ni Severus, ni Lucius estuvieron presentes en esas sesiones dedicadas a solventarle los problemas a Draco. Seguro que hace mucho se hubiesen solucionado.

— O yo estuviese en la enfermería lleno de maldiciones varías.

— También —Le dijo sonriendo—. Te dejo, sal cuando te sientas preparado, para enfrentar todo lo nuevo que te espera…

— ¿Nuevo, eh? —Se preguntó cuando estuvo solo. En ese momento entró Fawkes, y viéndolo allí cantado alegremente se le paró en el hombro—. ¡Hey! ¿Cómo has estado? —Al acariciarlo una sensación conocida y temida le acometió.

— _No creo que le quede mucho tiempo _—_Admitió preocupada. _

— _¡Eso es imposible! ¡Él no puede morirse, no así! _

— _¡Harry! —Exclamó Poppy al verle llegar por fin. _

— _¿Qué prdst…? _

Se detuvo en seco… el fénix cantó ahora con notas de preocupación… ¿Alguien iba a morir? Se deshizo del nudo de la corbata que de repente estaba demasiado apretado, y trataba de quitarse el vacío en el estómago que le había acometido. Un pensamiento le consoló, y era el hecho que la visión había sido demasiado corta y con poca información, lo cual significaba que faltaba mucho tiempo para ello… agradeció a todas las deidades divinas que estuviera sano, y no se hubiese desangrado o desmayado.

10

Esa noche era la cena que anunciaba el final de ese año en Hogwarts. Dumbledore había proclamado las palabras de aliento, agradecimiento y despedidas, comunes de todos los años, pidiendo a todos que pasaran buenas y muy divertidas sus vacaciones, y que regresaran descansados y con la mente en buena forma para recibir los nuevos conocimientos que le estaban esperando.

En los pocos meses que sucedieron, no había pasado nada digno de contar. Las cosas seguían su cause normal. Hermione había aprendido en todo ese tiempo a controlar sus poderes, volviéndose muy buena en su campo. Aún no sabía como tratar a Voldemort, y se había sorprendido mucho cuando, el joven moreno le había indicado que esas vacaciones tenía el expreso permiso del director para irse a pasar sus vacaciones en la Mansión Slytherin. Luego de reírse un buen rato a costa de la cara de su amiga, le había explicado la situación, y ésta le había pegado un golpe en la cabeza, insultándole.

El buen humor de Draco era tal, que todo el mundo estaba planeando llevarlo a la enfermería a que Madame Pomfrey lo revisara y mandarle directo a St. Mugo, por haber enloquecido. Curiosamente dicho batallón estaba comandado por nada más y nada menos que por Pansy Parkinson, la cual no se creía nada de lo que estaba pasando, alegando que el mundo se había puesto patas arriba, luego que su padre le dijera que, por órdenes casi divinas se había tenido que llegar a una tregua, aunque, aún estaba permitido molestar a los sangre sucias y media-sangre que se le cruzaran por el medio.

Tom y Harry, habían discutido, un total de veces incontables, en donde, deshaciéndose de todo su orgullo, el Lord siempre terminaba humillándose para que el más joven le perdonara. Y luego que Hermione y Draco intercedieran por el hombre, éste le absolviera aún molesto por su tozudez, y Nagini por supuesto siempre del lado del ojiverde, diciéndole que no se merecía que lo hiciera, pero, por suerte todo terminaba bien.

Haciendo gala a la tradición, el próximo año tendrían otro profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras… A Nichol se le hacía insostenible llevar a cabo todas sus responsabilidades, o llevaba las directrices de la familia Potter o daba clases en Hogwarts. Habiéndose decidido por el que la familia era más importante, renunciaría a finales del año escolar. Dumbledore, muy alegre como siempre, aceptó su dimisión en el profesorado y le dijo que podía ir a visitar a Harry cuando quisiera. Y con una tónica algo burlesca, había agregado que no se podía perder la tradición de, con el reto que eso suponía; por la supuesta maldición del puesto, encontrar otro profesor.

A Sirius casi no le dio un infarto cuando se enteró que tendría que vivir con Harry y Tom, bajo el mismo techo, todas las vacaciones. Es más, recordaba, ese suceso, con muy buen humor por el hecho de que se había encerrado en el closet más próximo, habiéndose transformado en _Padfoot_ y si alguien se trataba de acercar, le ladraba amenazándote con morderte, hasta que llegó súper _Moony_ al rescate, lo sacó de allí, se encerraron en la habitación, y luego de algunos objetos no identificados rotos, y gritos incompresibles, por parte de los restante. El animago salió, aclarándose la garganta y yéndose de allí, con todo el orgullo Black que aún le quedaba.

El hecho más resaltante, había sido, cuando una alumna de séptimo curso de Hupplepuff, en medio de las corrientes y normales sesiones de estudios que se daban en el gran comedor, para que los alumnos, de manera optativa, pudieran hacer las tareas con más comodidad y tener la tutoría de algún profesor. Detuvo al profesor Snape, en medio de todo el mundo y le confesó que le gustaba, y que estaba enamorado de él, desde hacía casi dos años.

Draco se había levantado casi sin poder creérselo. La mandíbula de Ron se había estirado tanto que parecía hasta desencajada. Harry había hecho un mohín de disgusto con la cara, y no le dio más importancia. A Mcgonagall se la tuvieron que llevar de emergencia a la enfermería… y bueno, la muchacha pidió perdón por su atrevimiento, estaba plenamente conciente que jamás podría llegar a nada, y que sólo quería que lo supiera, ya que había sido un gran profesor y una influencia fundamental en su vida, luego, huyó muy azorada, y para su suerte, pociones la llevaba con bien, y fue capaz de escaquearse lo que quedaba.

Hecho curioso fue que Snape estaba tan o más sorprendido por ello que cualquiera. Y para terminar con la sanidad de más de uno de los allí presentes, en vez de comenzar a lanzar improperios y tratar de expulsar a la chica, éste le había concedido una media sonrisa, o lo que él considerara que fuera eso; diciéndole que estaba bien, y que ese era el deber de un profesor, haberle servido de algo a ese cerebro. Bueno, no era la mejor declaración se simpatía, pero, ¡Por Merlín! ¡Era Snape! O… algo muy confuso, de lo que alguna vez fue el profesor de pociones más temido de toda la historia. Luego Harry recordaría que la personalidad extra-ogra del profesor, era causada por un convenio, al tratar de no perder totalmente la comunicación con su hijo.

Había sido un año atropellado… nadie lo iba a negar, pero, cuando menos, por cada desgracia había surgido algo bueno, y eso era algo que Harry sabía apreciar.

11

Estaban en la estación que los llevaría de nuevo a sus hogares por dos _largos_ meses…

— Bueno Harry… que te la pases bien, en estas vacaciones con los estúpidos Muggles.

— No, Ron… ¿En que idioma? No voy a pasar las vacaciones con ellos… en el papel que te di tienes la nueva dirección para que mandes las cartas —Le dijo pegándole el papel sostenido en la mano del pelirrojo, en la cara.

— ¿Y dónde queda esto? También es una dirección muggle…

— Tú mamá ya te dirá cuando Dumbledore lo considere necesario. Más abajito está el número de teléfono.

— Sí, pero, créeme, y hazme caso que no querrás llamar…

— Esto del _tefélono_ no se me dará nunca bien —Se quejó.

— Teléfono, Ron. TE-LÉ-FO-NO —Le regañó corrigiéndole Hermione.

— Cartas estarán bien, Ron —Abogó Harry por la paz mundial.

— ¿Cómo de a que hora a que hora se puede llamar? —Preguntó la mujer insegura.

— Bueno, a cualquier hora, estará bien. Creo… —Respondió de igual manera.

— _Ergh_… bueno, ¿Están en este mismo país, no?

— Sí, tranquila, es el mismo horario.

— Está bien, yo te llamo para cuadrar la visita.

— Ok…

— ¿Vas a ir allá? ¿Y yo?

— Eh… Ron, yo voy, porque hay que arreglar unos problemas que tengo… no voy a visitarlo propiamente dicho.

— Ah, bueno…

— ¡Supongo que hasta dentro de dos meses! —Dijo Reiris casi arrastrando a Draco.

— ¿Regresarás?

— ¡Pero claro! ¡Que pregunta tan sosa! Sólo nos veníamos a despedir. Que mis vacaciones son en Alemania, así que parto con el rubiales. Sus padres se ofrecieron a llevarme hasta mi destino para hacer el salto de aquí a Alemania.

— Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones —Dijo el ojiverde sinceramente.

— Igual. Que te diviertas. Aunque, siempre lo haces —Nadie se esperó aquello. Helios se acercó inesperadamente y le robó un corto beso a los labios de Harry.

— Dios mío, lo van a matar —Se lamentó la prefecta. Luego recordó que el novio de Harry había partido unos días antes, junto con Sirius, Remus y Nichol, claro, que nadie sabía precisamente que habían partido con casi un destino en común…

— ¡Helios!

— Ya, ni que se fuera a enterar. Bueno, nos vamos. ¿No te despides? Que mala educación…

— Adiós, Potter… —Expresó secamente.

— Ehgr, que tengas bonitas vacaciones tú también. Cualquier cosa grita, que estoy a una chimenea de distancia. También si hay que evitar que tus padres quieran acabar con la armonía de la tierra.

— Adiós, Malfoy… —Se despidió por cortesía también la única mujer del grupo. El rubio simplemente asintió. En ese momento sonó el primer pitido que avisaba que pronto partirían. El trío de oro se introdujo en un vagón, para llegar a _King Cross._

12

— Esto no me gusta para nada —Le comentó a la nueva portadora de la descendencia Hupplepuff.

— Vamos Harry. Deja de temblar… sólo no actúes demasiado obvio.

— ¿Obvio? ¿A que podemos llamar obviedad en este caso? ¿Saco mi varita y me pongo a maldecirlo? ¿Eso es lo que podríamos llamar un comportamiento normal en este caso? —Le acribilló nervioso, poniendo también nerviosa a la mujer.

— Harry —Los dos saltaron.

— ¡Director! —Exclamaron Harry y Hermione al ver al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore en la estación muggle, vestido con un flux de color gris claro y camisa blanca. Era una matada de ojos, puesto que parecía uno de esos juegos para vestir a los muñecos de papel, y se habían equivocado de vestuario, no porque no estuviera correctamente acorde a la ocasión, si no porque, definitivamente pareciera que lo hubiesen sacado de uno de los mejores cuentos sobre Lancelot, colgándole un traje de ejecutivo…

— Veo que les sorprende que esté aquí.

— Mucho…

— Allá están mis padres —Dijo saludándolos con una sonrisa y moviendo la mano—. Tengo que irme… Harry.

— ¿Qué?

— Si de plano no te llamo en una semana, llámame tú porque no he tenido el valor para marcar el número.

— Vale… me robaré su teléfono un rato…

— Adiós —Lo besó en la mejilla, se despidió del director y se fue a donde estaban sus padres para irse a su hogar. Harry se alivió al enterarse que su conjuro había servido y no se acordaran de que en algún momento habían estado esperando un nuevo miembro en la familia.

— Acaba de llegar por ti, Harry —Lo despertó el Director. El corazón del Gryffindor latía tan desbocado que sabía que su acompañante podía escucharlo sin ninguna dificultad. Recayó en el hecho que estaba rodeado por tres miembros de la orden de fénix, y tres aurores desconocidos des ministerio. Tom Marvolo Riddle, entró en su campo de visión, vistiendo pulcramente como siempre, solo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan confiado? Se lamentó el niño.

La tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo, todos lo miraban con una mezcla de miedo y una posición preparada de ataque. Ya le había pedido perdón por el trato hostil que tendría que darle en la estación, esperaba que su trato hostil, fuera ignorarlo de forma grosera.

— Dumbledore —Fue el saludo frío, seco y desidioso con el que el Dark Lord decidió romper el silencio molesto y desagradable que se había formado en el ambiente. Era totalmente conciente del hecho que mucha gente se les había quedado viendo.

— Tom —Saludó a su ex pupilo más sonriente y simpático—. Aquí está Harry —Dijo sacándolo tras su espalda. No es que no quisiera verlo, es que no sabía como actuar. Los aurores lo miraron preocupadamente.

— _Ergh_, _am_… ¿Hola? —Lanzó a la buena de Dios.

— Siempre tan elocuente, Potter… —El niño se alzó de hombros con cara de circunstancias.

— Bueno, entonces, ve con él Harry, y ya nos veremos en Septiembre.

— Supongo, adiós…

— Pobre niño… —Dijo uno de los aurores cuando ya hubo desaparecido.

13

— Argh, que desagradable… esos han sido los veinte minutos más largos y supliciosos de mi vida —Le aseguró quitándose la túnica y subiéndose en el carro de Tom—. _Ya puedes salir Nagini _—Se despeinó un poco para sacar la tensión, no que tampoco fuera mucha diferencia.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— En la normalidad plena ¿A dónde vamos?

— ¿A dónde más? A casa…

— Yo pregunto, contigo uno nunca sabe a que atenerse… —El lord reviró sólo reviró lo ojos antes de girar la llave, y colocar la palanca de _Drive_.

El motor arrancó luego de recibir la chispa de los pistones, anunciando que otro año lleno de sorpresas, sonrisas, desgracias, momentos difíciles y nuevas aventuras estaba a punto de suceder…

_**To be continued…**_

nn _ñom_, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en _LO_, no que sea mucha diferencia, sólo son veintisiete páginas de Word. Que quede claro: No espero que les haya gustado, está muy largo, tiene mucho _bla, bla, bla_ innecesario y camelote en cantidades excesivas. Me doy cuenta que la palabra más repetida fue "Teóricamente". O.O no hay sustituto para esa palabra XD. Mis condolencias…

¡Bien! ¡Ha finalizado la primera parte! ¡Felicitémonos todos que hayamos llegado tan lejos! Yo por haber tenido la agallas de no dejar esta historia, y ustedes por el masoquismo de seguir leyendo, de verdad que no sé como le hacen XD. Me alegro mucho de haber terminado este capítulo hoy, ya que; mañana comienzo la locura que muy juiciositos la gente denomina: "Universidad". Pero, supongo que, algunas noches robadas y unas trasnochadas los viernes y sábanos podré actualizar de vez en cuando. Y definitivamente, más de dos veces en este año :S.

Por ser un capítulo especial se lo dedico a mi **madre**, madre linda y de mi corazón (ergh, XD en realidad todos los capítulos siempre van dedicados a ella, no importa en que circunstancias sean). Espero que te parezca lo suficientemente fácil como para entenderle, porque, por como vamos, no voy a estar disponible _pa' arrimar el hombro_ cuando lo leas. Pero, está facilísimo.

He de suponer que faltan unos veintisiete capítulos más XDDD. Y he prometido a mi misma ir quitándome la mala manía que tengo de ir inventando a diestra y siniestra personajes originales. Es algo compulsivo, además de desagradable. Nadie más que yo quiere el _lemon_ que está planeado desde hace millones de años en esta historia, pero, como esta historia no permite mucho sexo que digamos, lo más seguro es que la primera pareja afortunada sea _LuciusxSeverus_. Si Merlín (y mis musas, cabe acotar) lo permite XDD. Bueno, también hay que aclarar que influye si Severus no manda a St. Mugo a Lucius primero LOL

Mis notas kilométricas para no perder la costumbre XD. Aquí se acaban, me prometo a mi misma actualizar rápido. Bueno, chaup!

Liuny.


	26. In decadency

**Lazos Oscuros: **_"El ocaso de la luz"_**  
**Segunda parte.

**Capítulo vigésimo quinto: **_In __Decadency_

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados, distorsiono su personalidad, tiempo y espacio, y hago historias cada vez más extrañas y bizarras en el ámbito del fandom. _

**Advertencia: **_Angustia, Personalidades distorsionadas (__**OoC**__), drama en exageradas cantidades, masoquismos varios, situaciones depresivas y no apto, ni para menores, ni para personas muy rosas…_

* * *

Había decidido entrar a la casa ahora que el remedo de humano, propietario de ésta había salido. No se lo creía… su madre debía estar en ese momento revolcándose en su tumba, o en el mismísimo infierno donde sabía, se encontraba. Rió ante la morbosa sensación que le causaba estar en el recibidor de la mansión del _noble _Slytherin…

Cuando había llegado; de eso dos días ya. Su mente suplicaba perdón constantemente. Una y otra vez repetía la palabra. Ahora sí que había logrado transgredir y traicionar por propia voluntad, su amistad con James y con Lily. No lograba comprender el _por qué_, no se sentía del todo mal «Porque no está mal» susurró tranquila su mente que siempre parecía poseer el tono de voz de la pelirroja. Sonrió ante este hecho… le parecía demasiada casualidad que todos los merodeadores tuvieran por conciencia la voz de Evans, especialmente él.

Corroído por su culpabilidad había decidido dormir a fuera transformado en _Snuffles_. Mas, en ese momento su espíritu merodeador lo obligó a profanar el terreno, pidiendo en tono jocoso una disculpa y un permiso que sabía nadie le iba a negar o conceder, siguió. Todo era agradable y armónico, es más; a primera vista se veía hogareño. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que el gran _Lord Voldemort _vivía en una casa común y corriente? En pensamiento en si, era ridículo. Más imposible era imaginárselo viviendo en una pocilga.

Se dirigió directamente a donde intuyó se encontraban las habitaciones principales. Un largo pasillo decorado únicamente por una cinta ornamental que seccionaba el color de la pared en mitades iguales. Una puerta, dos puertas, tres puer… una inscripción grabada en plata le llamó la atención.

«Harry J. Potter». Tocó ausente la placa. Su ahijado, su Harry, tenía su nombre grabado en la puerta. Nagini observó desde su escondite el comportamiento del humano… era comprensible que estuviese tan… confundido, enajenado, no podía esperarse otra reacción, cuando los principales implicados se deshacían en tambaleantes dudas.

Dudó, pero luego abrió la puerta la cual cedió con un chirrido inexistente. Si se sinceraba, ni siquiera pensó que podría entrar… lo primero que le llegó fue el escritorio, llenos de papeles, ordenados en pilas esparcidas a lo largo de él. En general se encontraba _ordenada_, en desuso; era una palabra más acorde con la situación, sin embargo los vestigios de vida se sentían en el ambiente. Cerró la puerta tras si. La cama perfectamente arreglada y tapada con un cobertor de terciopelo verde oscuro. Un librero con suponía los libros preferidos y más utilizados por su apadrinado. Un buró…

¿Fotos? Se acercó, colocándose el cabello tras la oreja. Una de ellas le llamó particularmente la atención. Estaba enmarcada en madera y en repujado que simulaban serpientes sintetizadas gráficamente, revolviéndose entre si. Era el maldito asesino abrazando a Harry, mientras que el joven con las manos alzadas envolvía el cuello del mayor. Una tierna sonrisa acompañada por sus ojos verdes, se asomaba traviesa por sus labios. Mientras el hombre _ese_ tenía esa condenada sonrisa Slytherin tan característica. Entrecerró los ojos, ya pediría disculpas si lo encontraban…

— _Vamos a tomarnos una foto… _

— _¿Qué? —Preguntó confundido el lord por tan repentino capricho._

— _Crear memorias —Escuchó Sirius decir sonriente al moreno. _

— _Por Merlín, Harry. _

— _No te hagas de rogar¡anda! —Cara de cachorrito, el recuerdo de James le había azotado más fuerte que nunca. _

— _Está bien —Había suspirado el hombre, habiéndose dejado convencer por el menor. _

— _¿Me abrazas? —Preguntó casi coqueto. Talvez sería la primera y la última vez que viera sonreír de manera sincera y casi pura, a aquella aberración humana. «Humana» repasó su cabeza, era un humano… _

— _Claro que te abrazo¿No lo hago todos los días? _

— _No. No lo haces… —Dijo en claro signo de broma—. Tú prefieres a tus mortífagos que a mí. _

— _¿Celoso? _

— _Quien fue a hablar de celos. ¿Quién era el que pensaba que yo andaba liado con Draco? _

— _No metas el dedo en la llaga… ya me disculpé. _

— _Pues, ya que no te puedo gastar bromas como tirarte de la cama, me las descobro por aquí… _

Regresó de nuevo a la realidad. Movió la cabeza negativamente, no quería sabes que tan lejos habían llevado la relación, ni tampoco quería enterarse del incidente en la cama. No, definitivamente su curiosidad no se iba a quedar con esa. Se sentó en la cama e hizo lo mismo que con el retrato. Ese era una de sus especialidades, poder rememorar las imágenes y sentimientos que las personas dejaban en los objetos…

— _Harry. ¿Aún sigues molesto? —Se escuchó en un murmullo. __No recibió respuesta alguna—. Harry —Repitió… _

— _¿Qué-quieres? —Le soltó levantándose de repente. Su mirada denotaba ira en su más primitivo estado, mientras lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaban por sus ojos. _

— ¡Hey¡Luzy¡Lumy¡Lizzy¡Estoy aquí! —Volteó la cabeza hacia la pared. Harry había regresado por fin. Salió del cuarto sigiloso. Habría querido poder terminar de ver el recuerdo, pero, ya que… tampoco quería ser masoquista y ver sufrir al joven.

— ¡Amo Harry¡Lo extrañamos mucho!

— Ya estamos de nuevo con lo del _amo_, Luzy…

— No, amo… Luzy es una buena elfa.

— Luzy ¿y Nagini? —Preguntó el Lord al no ver a la serpiente por ningún lado.

— No lo sé amo. La última vez que la vi, se dirigía al cuarto del amo Harry. Amitos, Luzy irá a preparar un almuerzo especial… no me fío de la alimentación que tuvo el amo Harry en ese sitio donde estuvo, con permiso.

— Hay cosas que no cambian —Expresó con alegría—. Ahora ¿Quién me falta aquí? A sí… ¿Mandaste al otro mundo a mi padrino en mi ausencia? —Preguntó con ironía.

— Por supuesto que no —Respondió algo frío. Ni se acordaba del estúpido de Black.

— Aquí estoy, Harry.

— _¡Eeeh!_ ¡Sirius! —Se le tiró encima en infantil actitud, mientras lo abrazaba y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla. Ladridos animados se escucharon dentro de la casa—. _¡Wee!_ ¡Silver¿Cómo has estado¿Me extrañaste? —Preguntó sobándole las orejas. Ladridos excitados se escucharon. Le sonrió—. Deja me cambio y jugamos.

— Harry —Interrumpió Tom.

— Ve, y regresas… ¿Qué es lo máximo que puede sucederme?

— ¿No te vas a molestar?

— Claro que no. Estoy acostumbrado a que los mortífagos estén por encima de mí.

— ¿Eso no es exagerar demasiado? Ningún ser humano está por encima de ti.

— Bueno, me alegro de saber eso —Le respondió irónico dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Anda para que regreses rápido¿sí? Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

— Black, salgo por dos horas, no dejes que se lastime… demasiado —Y con esto se fue dejando al animago con la palabra en la boca. Sirius miró a Harry, algo consternado. El ojiverde se encogió de hombros, y se fue a su habitación acompañado por Silver. Sabía que Nagini debía estar por ahí, merodeando en su cuarto, o muy cerca de éste.

1

— ¿Draco?

— ¿Sí, padre? —Preguntó el rubio pasando sin ningún ánimo las páginas de un libro en avanzado grado de deterioro.

— ¿Y tú padre?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes?

— Desapareció hace algún rato… cuando le pregunté a los elfos, me dijeron que no sabían… ¿Para que lo buscas¿No era y que no lo querías ver cerca de ti?

— Precisamente —Respondió sentándosele en frente. Draco subió la mirada. Allí estaba él, tan sublime, Merlín. ¿Cómo le pedían que fuese modesto si tenía a dos padres _matadores_? Los dos a su manera, la belleza de Severus, era una belleza sublime, gótica, algo oscura y penetrante. Mientras que la de Lucius, era una belleza activa, deslumbrante, atrayente, avasalladora—. Draco ¿Por qué exactamente nos metiste obligados a los dos en una misma casa?

— Por que ustedes pretendían que decidiera —Le contestó carente de sentimientos—. Como comprenderán en mi corazón, ocupan el mismo pedazo… así que, no me pidan favoritismos…

— Draco… hijo —Cambió en último momento—. Estás tratando de forzar algo que se destruyó hace mucho tiempo…

— Ya… los dos me dijeron lo mismo¿Quién dijo que yo estaba tratando de _crear_ o hacer _renacer _algo? No sé que estarán pensando ustedes, yo sólo utilicé la practicidad que ustedes me enseñaron con los años. Solventé el problema moviéndonos a una misma casa. Así tú podrías estar conmigo y yo no tendría porque abandonar a mi padre, que ustedes estén malinterpretando o sacando cosas de la nada, no es mi problema —Siguió en el mismo tono, habiendo vuelto a las hojas amarillentas. _Menudo Slytherin_… había salido tan o más manipulador que Lucius…

— ¿Ya desayunaste? —Le preguntó cortando por lo sano.

— En realidad. No. No tengo mucho apetito que digamos —Le contestó dejando entreoír cansancio en su voz.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Dragón?

— Sí… supongo que es el cambio de Hogwarts a casa, siempre me pasa… no te preocupes mucho.

Obviamente que Severus no se había tragado tal mentirota, pero, Draco enfermo siempre había sido problemático. Todo lo problemático que podía ser un afín del hielo con fiebre, chasqueó la lengua, recordaba perfectamente cuando Lucius hacía algunos años ya, lo había llamado, diciéndole que Draco estaba en _St. Mugo_, enfermo de gravedad por su _normal _terquedad. _¿Terquedad?_ Había bufado él… es que no recordaba haber lanzado tantos improperios contra su ex, por su incompetencia al tratar controlar a un niño de siete años. Y eso ya era mucho decir, ya que cuando conformaban activamente el grupo I, mejor conocido como _Los ángeles de la muerte,_ o alguno de los dos terminaba en urgencias debido a maldiciones varias, o terminaban en la cama… definitivamente, en ese tiempo había sido demasiado extremista.

Sólo esperaba no tener que salir corriendo también esta vez, por deshidratación severa, fiebres altísimas y poderes descontrolados. Evocó con exasperación como Draco había congelado en un radio de casi un kilómetro todo, buscando una mejoría en su cuerpo. Suspiró, estas vacaciones no presagiaban nada bueno…

— Draco.

— En serio, estoy bien —Dijo en un susurro quedo.

— Sabes que no es cierto, y aún así me sigues mintiendo.

— No estoy enfermo, si es lo que te preocupa. Sólo, es que no me siento del todo bien aquí —Dijo señalándose en el corazón—, pero, siempre pasa. Esta vez no debería ser diferente.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

— ¿Hablar¿De qué? Sólo son estúpidas cosas de adolescentes.

— Entonces, yo quiero escucharlas. Déjame cuando menos ser útil escuchándote.

— Tú eres útil…, a decir verdad, en los momentos más difíciles, que es donde normalmente mi padre falla, estabas tú, apoyándome. Y eso, aunque no lo creas es algo que yo valoro mucho, sólo que, bueno, como tú y la mitad del mundo sabrán, no soy muy dado a demostrar que es lo que siento.

— Pues, creo que haber estado tanto tiempo con Potter ha influido. Sólo que no se te pegue lo estúpido.

— Puedo decir que Harry es muchas cosas, pero, no estúpido.

— Draco. Me he aguantado bastante, sólo para no pecar de indiscreto. Prometí guardar silencio, más que todo por salvaguardar la seguridad del niño, pero ¿Cómo terminó en las garras del lord?

— Querrás decir que como el Lord terminó en las garras de Harry —El joven sonrió ante la cara de insipiencia de su padre—. No importa que tan bizarro suene lo que te voy a decir, pero, mi padrino, ama con locura a Harry. Y ese estúpido como tú le llamas lo hizo apropósito antes de verse enrolado en su propio juego.

— Me estás queriendo decir que Harry Potter, hizo que el lord se enamorara de él, apropósito.

— Claro que no. Es demasiado Gryffindor para hacer algo como eso…

— ¿Entonces?

— Cuando se dio cuenta de que había otro camino a su _destino trágico_, decidió que podía enseñarle a Tom Riddle, o lo que quedaba de él, que aún existían en el mundo, cosas por las cuales se merecía respirar tranquilo, por expresarlo de alguna manera. Sin embargo, creo que se sobrepasaron demasiado. Además, han pasado tantas dificultades que estoy comenzando a creer que hasta se merecen ser felices.

— ¿Dificultades¿Cuáles dificultades? Si se pasan la mitad del tiempo peleándose.

— Lo siento, pero, no puedo hablar de esa parte, de la que estoy conciente y si me pudiera dar por aludido, lo haría. Y lo de las peleas es más que todo 'tensión sexual', o así lo justifico yo.

— Hasta allí, no quiero saber más nada.

— Tú preguntaste —Le recriminó.

— Cierto, y por suerte puedo arrepentirme de ello. ¿Pasó algo malo, verdad? Algo que arrojó definitivamente al chico al bando oscuro.

— Sucedió algo que lo arrojó a la neutralidad. Él no juega en ningún bando y tanto como el Lord, como Dumbledore, parecen haber respetado su decisión, para bien o para mal.

— Y tú, pareces ser su abogado.

— Alguien tiene que defender al héroe ¿no? Para ello estamos, la serpiente, aunque, bueno, ella sólo es comprendida por Harry y por el Lord. Luego yo, Helios y Granger.

— Por lo que veo, el niño que-vivió-tiene bastantes defensores.

— En realidad. Siempre nos terminamos convirtiendo en un estorbo y él termina salvándonos a nosotros.

— Vaya, eso si que me toma por sorpresa.

— Señor Snape. Finny se preguntaba, señor, si iba a desayunar algo señor.

— Sí, está bien, Finny.

— Con su permiso, señor. Amo Draco.

Y con esta última estrafalaria reverencia. Dejó a los dos sumidos de nuevo en un silencio a cual no estaban acostumbrados, sin embargo no era del todo molesto. Era como la entre mesa, a lo que vendría continuación.

2

— Señor Black —Murmuró la elfina, jalándole la túnica. El hombre la miró—. Señor Black, Lizzy le pide encarecidamente que vaya a descansar, el amo Harry no dormirá si el amo Tom le prometió al amo Harry que regresaría.

— ¿Por ello sigue despierto¿Simplemente por esperarlo?

— Comprenda Señor Black, el amo Tom podría no regresar, y eso es algo que preocupa mucho al joven amo.

— ¿Esperarlo? —Bufó—. Son las doce de la noche. Ese ya no regresa.

— Si el amo prometió que regresaría hoy, entonces, eso hará. Sino, el amo Harry, sabrá que algo malo ha sucedido y se pondrá en contacto por los medios convencionales. Pero, aún queda noche, por favor señor Black, haga lo que le pido y retírese a descansar.

— Gracias Lizzy, pero, acompañaré a mi ahijado en su espera.

— Está bien, señor Black, como desee, pero, ya yo cumplí mi parte con advertirle que el amo Harry no se levantará de ese mueble hasta que el amo Tom llegue. Buenas noches —Le deseó, y con una corta reverencia desapareció en silencio.

— Harry.

— Buenas noches Sirius —Saludó el moreno, sonriéndole, como siempre hacía—. ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

— Mira, que curioso, yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

— Estoy esperando a Tom.

— Harry. Él no se va a perder, y tú deberías descansar, no vale la pena perder el sueño por algo así.

— No importa. Él dijo que regresaría hoy.

— Dijo que regresaría dentro de DOS horas. Y si él dice que regresa hoy, regresa hoy ¿no?

— Sí. Y si no, manda algún mensaje, y me preocupa, aún no tener señas de él.

— ¿Por qué? Quien sabe, a lo mejor se olvidó —Por más que trataba, no podía dejar de poner en tela de juicio la perfección con la que se manejaba el Dark Lord con respecto a su relación con Harry. Parecían estar en perfecta armonía, todas sus acciones parecían ya estar llevadas por la rutina. Y si ésta se rompía de cualquier forma, entonces significaba que su perfecta sinergia estaba en peligro.

— Si eso sucedió entonces lo mataré cuando llegue —Declaró, cambiando la posición.

— Pareces una esposa celosa.

— No estoy celoso, Sirius, ningún mortífago pone en peligro mi relación. Pero, la muerte puede ponerla en peligro. Tengo suficiente de ella, en mi vida.

— ¿Te preocupa que algo le pase él?

— Sí. Me preocupa que algo le pase. Tú no puedes hablar. Tom es más humano que cualquiera de nosotros, y eso le jode tanto que lo esconde a capa y espada. Por ello estoy preocupado ¿ok?

— Pero, si no ha pasado ni cinco horas desde que se fue

— Sirius, yo soy feliz así¿Ok? Y cuando menos eso es algo que él respeta. Además, están entre las reglas de la casa tales como, se desayuna a las ocho, se almuerza a las doce, se cena a las ocho siempre y cuando Tom esté presente en casa. La piscina deja de funcionar a las tres de la mañana y entra en funcionamiento a las cinco, y así, bueno, una de las reglas es, si vas a hacer algún cambio notifícalo. Sabes es para evitar molestos percances.

Se escuchó como la puerta era maniobrada. Y Harry, ignorando a Sirius, se fue a recibir a su novio. Mientras el ojigris reviraba los ojos, no podía estar pasando tal cosa.

— Lo siento. Los Mortífagos no estuvieron muy contentos con la noticia. Y el bendito tratado se pierde cuando más lo necesito —Fue el saludo que recibió el ojiverde. Éste miró a su padrino y dijo algo cómo: "Ves". Con su expresión triunfante.

— ¿Y¿Darán la tregua?

— Sí. Más de uno huyó despavorido, cuando se mencionó a Merlín y al Electos Fortuna en una sola oración.

— Grandes seguidores tienes Tom.

— Déjalos en paz. Nada te hacen.

— Mira, un treinta y cuatro por ciento de nuestras peleas es acerca de los mortífagos, y yo, quiero dormir ¿Te importaría?

— Después de ti —Cedió, permitiendo que el _Golden Boy_ fuera delante.

— Sabes… de vez en cuando deberías saludar.

— Si te saludaba primero, entonces, no hubiésemos podido irnos a dormir tan rápido. Si tanto te importa ¿Cómo quieres que te salude, mi ángel?

— ¿Cómo se saluda todo el mundo¿Buenas noches, u Hola?

— ¿No te parecería hilarante si yo hiciera eso, en estos momentos?

Fue lo último que escuchó Sirius antes de escuchar como una sola puerta era trancada… momento. ¡¿Iban a dormir juntos?! Su cerebro lo había levantado sin su permiso. ¿Qué iba a reclamar? Se dio varios golpes en la cabeza, y decidió que lo mejor para su salud mental en esos momentos era irse a descansar también. Por suerte dentro de poco tendría su nueva identidad y ya no tendría que vivir allí, dependiente de ese asesino… no quería dejar a Harry solo, pero, él debía entender que no encajaba en ese lugar, ni en sus reglas, ni, aunque le doliese aceptarlo; su mundo en general.

Harry era una utopía en el mundo real. Y por lo que parecía había encontrado a su contraparte y géminis, por igual. Suspiró ya por fin derrotando a su cansina mente. Su ahijado era feliz así como estaba. Ya vería que tanto duraría, después de todo, siempre estarían Remus y él, para cuando el muy maldito lo lastimara. Mas, nadie creía que Lord Voldemort pudiera ponerle un dedo encima para lastimarlo. Cosa irónica, ya que, hacia 16 años no se lo había pensado mucho, y había ido directo a matarlo.

3

Que se fuese todo a la mierda. Pensó mientras caminaba sin ningún rumbo en específico. Llevaba en esa específica tarea un aproximado de dos horas. Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, y por suerte ya había encontrado lo que estaba buscando: un teléfono público.

Sirius se acercó sin vacilar, y sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo introduciéndola en el aparato. Jugó con su cabello mientras que la llamada caía. Estaba un poco borracho, pero solo un poco. Aún veía sólo dos dedos índices en una mano. Alguien somnoliento le contestó con voz queda.

— ¿Remus?

— ¿Sirius? Son las cuatro de la mañana —Le regañó muy molesto. Él ya se levantaba lo suficientemente temprano como para que llegara Sirius y le hiciera esa putada.

— Lo sé. Y discul… discúlp'me que te llame a estas horas. Pero¿est's en tu c'sa?

— Estás llamando a mi casa Sirius. Obviamente estoy en ella.

— Ahhh…

— ¿Qué haces llamándome borracho¿Quién te consiguió el alcohol? Dudo que el Dark Lord haya hecho algo semejante.

— Ahhh. Maldito, está durmiendo junto con Harry. Y l' conseguí yo s'lo… ¿Puedo ir allá? —Preguntó directo y con voz de corderito degollado.

— Claro que puedes. Pero ¿para qué quieres venir?

— 'Ca R'mus —Le dijo Sirius apoyado de la pared. El licántropo volteó suspirando ¿Un poco borracho? Él siempre estaba sólo un _poco_ borracho.

— ¿Cuál es la urgencia que no puede esperar tres horas más? —El ojigris trastabilló y cayó en los hombros del licántropo.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que ya no le soy de ning'na au… o utilidad, a Harry.

— Estás borracho Sirius…, cada vez que estás así: tiendes a decir que no le eres útil a nadie.

— No. 'nserio… el hizo su vida por s'lado y, si'nto que sólo estorbo. Y m' di cuenta… h'y… ¿Podría venir a vivir a aquí? Dentro de dos días dejaré de ser oficialmente Sirius Black recuperando mi vida… 'n 'quel lugar, no encajo, demasiadas reglas para un alma libroe…

— Estás borracho, no decidirás eso hoy. Orion Black.

— Jod'r… me r'gañas igual que m' madre… po' favor R'mus… sólo ser'hasta que consiga donde vivir…

— ¿Por qué no quieres vivir con Harry?

— N'soy tan maso… masocuis… ma…

— Masoquista.

— Eso graci's —Una botella apareció en su mano y comenzó a introducirle más etílico a su sangre, pegándose contra la pared—. Cómo para verle sufrir… —Culminó la idea sobándose el sitio lastimado.

— Creo que has bebido suficiente.

— No he b'bido decentemente d'sde Azkaban, d'jame carajo… —Remus se cruzó de brazos apoyándose de la pared. Sirius normalmente hablaba de más cuando estaba borracho, y a veces flipaba¿Cuántos monólogos delirantes no había oído en su vida de él?

— Sirius, si tú hubieses tenido la oportunidad de ver en el estado que quedó Harry luego de tu supuesta muerte no dudarías de su amor por ti.

— Nadie dice que no me quiere —Agarró una foto del buró… Harry en el medio alzado por James a su lado. Remus y él. Colocó una mueca de asco, no quería recordar momentos felices en el estado miserable que se sentía—. Sólo que, y'no soy su apoyo moral —Más alcohol—. Ahora tiene a ese cabrón de Riddle… hasta que suceda algo horrible y se des'te la pand'mia… —Se sentó escondiéndose en sus manos—. Estoy tan perd'do. Jod'r James… —El ojidorado suspiró—. Yo debí morir, tú tenías un vida… yo sólo tenía un inmenso vacío…

Si algo se podía jactar. Era de ser la única persona además de James de haber visto a Sirius llorar, y si había cosas que odiaba, era eso… él no era así, ya para eso tenía su persona el papel de llorón de grupo. Y sin embargo, allí estaba el hombre que jamás perdía su toque ni en los momentos más difíciles, siempre bromeando, _todo estará bien_.Hipócrita.

Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por un viejo amor jamás olvidado, consolarlo. Porque Sirius era un _espíritu libre_, un alma que no se ataba a nadie (bueno, a la familia pero eso no contaba). ¿Cuántas mujeres habían pasado por su cama? A veces hasta más de una diaria si era. Pero el mejor que nadie sabía que Sirius y James hacían eso, aparte de buscarse mutua compañía (hasta que Lily se enteró), para llenar el vacío que, de una u otra forma habían dejado sus padres de forma traumática Él era el único que no había terminado en cama de Sirius, y porque éste se negaba; siempre tan franco… como le jodía su franqueza y sobreprotección hacia su persona.

— ¿Sabes? —Se quitó las lágrimas mirando hacia arriba unos momentos—. Lo visito de vez en cuando, y todos felices. O él me puede visitar a mí. Yo quería cuidar nietos… sabes, ese sueño estúpido que me pegó Lily… Sí… Lily era infinitamente mejor persona que yo. Hasta con los estúpidos Slytherin que la trataban como un trapo sucio y viejo. Cuando menos tengo la conciencia limpia en que la defendí cada vez que pude desde quinto año. En la puerta decía Harry… fue tan extraño ver eso…

— Sirius. Estás delirando…

— Oh… no importa ¿Sabes que decidí pintarme el cabello de azul?

— ¿Otra vez?

— Sí… fue divertido cuando lo tuve violeta… ahora, lo pintaré de azul. Y talvez vaya a una de esas fiestas Rave... y…

— ¿Y que te parece si mejor dejas la botella de Champaña en la mesa y enfrentas la realidad con el hombre maduro y sensato que eres? Sirius, yo no estoy rebosante de alegría de que Harry, se acueste con el asesino de sus padres pero¿Qué vas a hacer? Fue su elección. Y él no es estúpido, algo bueno tuvo que haberle visto.

— ¿El cuerpazo?

— ¡Black!

— Ya pues, vale —Suspiró mirando la chimenea desde hacía unas horas extinguidas. El carbón casi vuelto ceniza restaba tranquilamente—. Remus —Dijo enseriándose—. Tú mejor que sabe lo que odio la realidad. ¿Por qué me haces bajar a ella?

— Porque estás diciendo estupideces.

— Mientras me mudo Remus. Mientras consigo un seudo intento de hogar. Déjame quedarme aquí. Lavaré la ropa, sabes que soy bueno en eso…

— ¿Y qué le dirás a Harry?

— Harry… Harry no me necesita Remus —Dijo recostándose en el viejo pero mullido sillón—. Sí Voldemort lo destroza, estoy seguro que el saldrá del hueco sin pedir ayuda. Sólo como siempre lo hace.

— ¿Estarás a su lado de lejos?

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No soporto el hecho de verlo junto a ese asesino Remus. No quiero deberle nada… y sin embargo…

— Ya le debes la vida.

— Sí…

Hablaron por algunas horas más. Hasta que el amanecer les sorprendió _in fraganti_, hablando como hacía años no lo habían hecho.

— Sirius. Cuando decidiste no abusar más de los Potter's me pediste lo mismo a mí. ¿A dónde piensas huir ahora_ Paddie_? —El ojigris estaba que los ojos se le cerraban solos…

— Quiero volver a conocer el mundo Rem… recuperar mi vida, pero… —Se dejó llevar por el sueño—. Creo que me toca solo.

— No estás solo Sirius.

— Lo sé —Dijo sintiendo la lengua entumecida, los labios secos y su cerebro adormecido—. Estás tú —Le respondió con seguridad pasmaste, dándole un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios para dejarse vencer por Morfeo. Acarició sus cabellos, se mordió el labio. Sirius le gustaba más que el chocolate. Y lo peor es que los podía tener a los dos en un mismo pote, y ¡no se le daba! Se levantó antes de cometer una estupidez, suspirando con desespero. Garabateó una simple nota y se fue a comenzar su día. El sueño lo abandonó cuando el primer timbrazo sonó en su teléfono.

4

— Hola coshita —Dijo acariciando a una lechuza que no sabía de quién era. Agarró la carta y leyó:

_Harry, no te preocupes. Sirius está conmigo (borracho, pero a buen recaudo)__. Ya te lo mandaré sano y salvo cuando pueda volver a contar con coherencia. _

_Con amor, Remus. _

— Buenos Días, Harry —El aludido volteó.

— Buenos Días, Tom.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada ¿Qué podría suceder?

— No lo sé, por eso te pregunto ¿De cuándo acá tú contestas con "buenos días"?

— Buena pregunta. No me había percatado de ello.

— ¿Malas noticias?

— Sirius huyó despavorido a los brazos de Remus.

— Ya era hora —El ojiverde le miró con reproche—. No me cae bien, punto… no me voy a pasar de hipócrita, y tratarlo de las mil maravillas. Para eso ya estás tú.

— Hijo de puta.

— Gracias.

— Es sábado. Un sábado que promete ser muy aburrido.

— ¿Por qué me lanzas indirectas¿Qué quieres hacer? —Preguntó arreglándose un poco el pijama. Se agachó en cuclillas para abrir uno de los gabinetes de puertas que había en el comedor en el que se desayunaba, normalmente.

— ¿Qué buscas?

— Algo que Lizzy me dijo que estaba aquí.

— Ah. ¿Y dicho objeto es? —Le dijo en el oído.

— La varita de tu padrino. Lucius me entregará los credenciales del pulgoso.

— Esto. ¿Cómo se llamará? —Preguntó algo preocupado… no le agradaba mucho la idea de llamarlo por otro nombre. Especialmente porque se tendía a equivocar.

— Sirius Black —Le respondió por fin encontrando lo que buscaba.

— ¿Cómo?

— Las buenas nuevas. Sirius Black, estaba encerrado bajo mis dominios y la persona que cometió todas las _supuestas atrocidades _fue un clon a mi servicio, y bla, bla, bla… lo importante es que se la tragaron en el ministerio.

— ¿Cómo lo dejaste escapar?

— ¿Qué importa Harry? Lo importante es que de nuevo va a poder joderle la paciencia al mundo…

— Ya, ya. No te sofoques. Cerca de aquí hay un parque ¿Te apetece ir a caminar un rato? —Tom miró el reloj cerrando un ojo. Eran las ocho de la mañana… suspiró. Más tarde o ahora, igual le tocaba salir.

— Bueno, dale. Voy y me visto y nos vamos ¿Te parece?

— Ok.

5

Tenían a lo mucho cinco minutos de haber llegado al parque, el cual era una belleza de flora variada con predominante verde, en donde los grandes y frondosos arbustos daban sombras aleatoriamente. Muchas parejas se encontraban sentadas disfrutando del fin de semana. Harry caminaba agarrado del brazo de Tom, mientras que el hombre lo único que hacía era hablar por celular. ¿Qué hacía el jodido Dark Lord hablando por celular? Bufó tratando de no prestarle atención al bla, bla, bla de su novio.

Una niña lo miró y éste le sonrió de lo lindo saludándole con la mano. La pequeña se sonrojó y salió corriendo, mientras que el moreno se encogía de hombros. La gente siempre tendría reacciones extrañas a su forma de ver. No quería saber su juicio de valores ante terceros ojos. Corrió unos pocos metros tratando de que el sol le diera en pleno. Era vigorizante, y pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de salir a algún lado.

— ¿Qué tan grande es tu ineptitud, inútil? Son cuentas matemáticas básicas… —Le escuchó decir mientras se disculpaban con terror por el otro lado del auricular. Harry desayunaba entretenido mientras caminaban—. Cinco y cinco no son 25 son 10, tarado —El ojiverde rió ante este hecho—. No me sirven tus disculpas. No quiero saber de ti, hasta que no me hayas solucionado el maldito problema, que cabe acotar tú mismo ocasionaste… adiós.

— ¿Dónde quedó la paciencia? Es malo para tu salud estar de veinticuatro horas que tiene el día, veintiséis en ese plan.

— Si fueran un poco más eficiente…

— ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez tú seas demasiado eficiente y quisquilloso? Pero bueno. Tú sabes lo que haces.

— ¿Cuándo tu padrino te diga que no vivirá con nosotros, qué le dirás?

— Le diré que estoy encantado de que por fin se vaya a vivir con Remus.

— ¿En serio?

— Creo que nuestras vidas se bifurcaron demasiado. Ellos no soportan el hecho de que yo esté contigo, y tampoco tienen ganas de aceptarlo, así que tratan de ignorarlo; dejándolo pasar. ¿Y quién los puede culpar? Es perfectamente comprensible que no vean más que un traidor en mí. Cosa que curiosamente, me resbala.

— Hay Harry…

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer? —Preguntó mientras sentía que su eterna máscara de felicidad comenzaba a resbalarse.

— En estos momentos no se me ocurre nada más que quedarme callado y si quieres, puedo abrazarte.

— Me vas a hacer llorar —Dijo no sabiendo que tono utilizar. Caminó un rato más y una música rítmica y pegajosa se comenzó a oír. Decidió alejarse un poco más para investigar. Hablar de ese tema no postulaba entres sus asuntos importantes. Él ya sabía (aceptando con anterioridad) que Sirius no se quedaría a su lado, y casi inconscientemente lo estaba obligando a elegir. Ya lo había hecho, total. Su padrino era su familia, de una u otra forma estaría ahí, aún así Tom le destrozase el corazón.

_¿Cuál corazón? _Preguntó su mente con algo de retórica. Él hacía mucho que no encontraba a su corazón latir con la misma intensidad y vivacidad que antes. Por ello, había decidido darse a la evasión. Era tan fácil evadir cualquier cosa que se volvía adictivo y peligroso.

Estaban haciendo algo parecido al aeróbic. Harry sonrió de forma algo macabra _¿Por qué no? _Agarró del brazo a su pareja y lo jaló hacia donde estaban cuando menos cincuenta personas moviéndose al ritmo de la música. El ojiverde acababa de autoproclamarse: _la única persona que podía sorprender al Dark Lord de semejante manera. _Diez minutos después, mientras el moreno brincaba y bailaba feliz…

— Me rehúso a hacer algo tan denigrante.

— No seas estirado —Le espectó entre jadeos—. ¡Vamos salta! Es divertido

— Tengo casi setenta años… —Le recordó. Harry se detuvo y suspiró exasperado, quitándose el sudor de la cara. Llegaron a una parte de grama y el moreno ojiverde se sentó mirándole fijamente. El Lord no le gustó mucho la idea de su pantalón en la grama, pero… igual se sentó.

— Debe haber algo que podamos hacer los dos ¿Sabes? Rayos Tom. No eres un anciano. Te he visto haciendo marometas mejores que las mías.

— Nadie dijo que yo era un anciano —Dijo un poco ofendido—. No me gusta hacer el ridículo —Harry soltó a reír algo maniático—. ¿Se puede saber que te sucede?

— Nada en especial. Olvídalo… entonces no te gusta hacer el ridículo —Comentó tratando de enseriarse, pero nada servía.

— Ajá…

— Vamos. La situación es la que se está tornando ridícula. Somos la pareja más utópica existente. Hemos terminado más de cuatro veces, me sacas casi cuarenta años y otros etcéteras que me omitiré para no hacer esto más largo. Es que ¿sabes? Ya no sé en que idioma decir que sólo quiero tener una vida normal. Estoy harto del mundo mágico en general. ¿Podemos tratar de dejar de mirarnos entre nosotros y fijar una meta en común? No se vale _conquistar al mundo _— Comentó irónico.

— ¿Cómo puedes tan siquiera soñar _una vida normal, _sea lo que sea que tú llames así; si de por si tú estás dentro de lo: _fuera de lo común_? —Se dejó caer en la grama, sintiendo como la energía le llenaba.

— Yo no decidí ser así.

— Aún peor de encontrar aquello que buscas.

6

Veía la ventana aburrido. Tom estaba como siempre trabajando porque recientemente lo único que hacía era eso. Trabajar, apenas si comía, y eso que él era quién le llevaba la comida y no se iba de allí, vigilándole como un niño, hasta que terminara. Miró su baúl, donde en teoría, estaría su montón de tarea. ¿Tarea? Arrugó el ceño, pociones. Horrible. Ahora que recordaba. ¿Draco estaba con Snape?

Iba a seguir con sus inútiles pensamientos hasta que una de las elfas trillizas apareció con el teléfono en la mano, ofreciéndoselo.

— ¿Aló?

— ¿Hola Harry? —Pronunció insegura la voz tras el teléfono.

— ¡Herm! Me caes del cielo ¡Dios¡Me aburro!

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Fuera de aburrido. Perfectamente.

— Me alegra. Supongo que será todo preguntar si te tratan bien ¿no?

— Algo. ¿Tus padres te dejaron venir?

— Sí, claro que tuve que omitir la parte de quién era la casa Sólo dije que era tu tutor.

— Bueno, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. _Weee_. Espera, Mione, llamada entrante. No hables, ni tampoco cuelgues. Familia Riddle, buenas tardes.

— Buenas tardes ¿Por favor con Harry Potter?

— ¿Ron? —Pronunciaron Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Sí?

— Somos nosotros —Le casi regañaron.

— ¡Oh! Eso del _tenelefono_ es maravilloso. ¿Cómo están¿Por qué Hermione también está aquí?

— Teléfono Ron —Le corrigieron al unísono.

— Bueno, eso. Mamá está muy preocupada, no sé muy bien porque, y quiere saber si estás bien, Harry. Sólo tienes que abrir la boca y una redada de Aurores estará allá. ¿Estás bien, verdad?

— Estoy maravillosamente bien. Dale las gracias a la señora Weasley por su preocupación, pero, en serio, estoy bien.

— Se te oye. ¿Dónde estás?

— Lejos de Surrey —Contestó rápidamente Hermione y Harry rió por lo bajo.

— Bueno, está bien. Los gemelos te mandan saludos y piden que vayas a su tienda porque tienen algo que enseñarte. Ergh, nos vemos en Hogwarts, supongo, adiós…

— Adiós Ron.

— ¿Tenía prisa, no?

— ¿Qué querrán los gemelos?

— Cof, cof. ¿Quién sabe¿Cuándo quieres venir? —Preguntó desviando el tema—. No te preocupes. Tom¡Trabaja las veinticuatro horas del día! —Gritó abriendo la perta para que se oyera.

— ¿Eso fuera una indirecta?

— Pues, no. Sólo expresaba mi parecer.

— Mis padres me dijeron que dentro de una semana podía ir.

— Bueno, sólo dime y te mando el trasladador.

— Umm, Harr… mis padres quieren llevarme.

— Son muggles Herm. Sin ofender, lo sabes. Pero, la casa está hechizada, verán ruinas ¿Cómo le explicas? además, para que entren hay que quitar demasiados encantamientos y abrir 'la puerta', cosa que al amo de la casa no le gusta mucho que digamos.

— ¿Y si todos vamos en trasladador?

— Dame un segundo. ¡TOM!

— ¡Ahora qué! —Los ojos verdes del moreno le vieron de forma gélida. Y el hombre suspiró—. Perdón ¿Qué sucede?

— Los padres de Hermione están quisquillosos y quieren venir ¿Puedo abrir la puerta? —El Dark Lord hizo un gesto de deje y regresó a su trabajo. Muggles en su casa… eso siempre terminaba sucediendo, por Salazar… ¡Él estaba harto de que esa situación se repitiera con inusitada frecuencia, desde que tenía memoria en esa casa! —. Tengo permiso. Sólo que no se queden mucho y nada de tours. La casa odia nuevos inquilinos, los pierde apropósito, y bueno, también no provoquemos mucho a Tom.

— ¿Crees que les haga daño?

— ¡Nah! Pedro, luego anda con humor de perros. Y quién sufre soy yo. Es exasperante.

— Hablando de perros. ¿Y Sirius?

— La última vez que supe de él, estaba en casa de Remus. Ahora que es muy libre y remunerado y tiene su vida ¿Leíste el profeta? —La prefecta hizo un sonido de asentimiento.

— Leí en profeta, menuda mentira se inventaron.

— Así que huyó. Tom y Él no se llevaban muy bien que digamos. Creo que necesita espacio Herm. Como le dije a Tom: No le puedo culpar.

— Hay Harry.

— Lo superaré. No fue un trauma tan grande. El que se llevó el trauma fue mi padrino, al saber que yo no armaría un escándalo y destruiría medio condado muggle —Risas abiertas al otro lado—. Dime y yo te mando a Hedwig con el trasladador.

— ¿El sábado te parece bien?

— Perfecto ¿Te parece a las doce del mediodía?

— ¡Sí¡Perfecto!

— Vale. Besos y Recuerdos Herm.

— Adiós.

Suspiró. Se fue a la oficina de Tom y sin mediar palabra le quitó el celular y se lo metió en el bolsillo, saliendo de allí con paso tranquilo, inmediatamente. El Dark Lord se quedó allí pasmado. ¡Sin su celular no era nadie!

— Harry.

— Ni lo sueñes. Has tenido suficiente por hoy. Si quieres anda ahogarte en la piscina. Tu destress no me agrada —Le regañó volviendo a columpiarse. Tom se acercó y comenzó a tratar de recuperar su preciado instrumento de trabajo a distancia. Una escena normal en esa casa, a otros ojos insólita. Nagini simplemente nadaba en el lago cerca del columpio, ignorándoles. Ella no diría más nada. Además, Harry tenía razón—. Te recuerdo que tú, me afectas directamente, lo que es inversamente proporcional a tú ultra súper estresado, yo también lo sufriría. ¿Me consideras un poco?

— Grrr… ¡Dame! —Le espectó jalándoselo. Por efectos de gravedad y cómo Harry estaba sentado en el columpio. Los dos cayeron al piso. Nagini como ñapa, le salpicó con la cola, mojándoles.

— ¡Ves! —Preguntó exasperado—. Siempre termino en el piso… y lo peor es que me dolió —Dijo levantándose mientras se sobaba la espalda. Al final decidió volverse a tirar y retorcerse en la grama reseca de verano. Evitó que Tom se levantara pasando las manos por su cuello. Tiró el celular al agua, el cual Nagini agarró con muchas ganas de tragárselo y que su veneno lo destrozara en sus entrañas.

— Harry. Tengo dos meses para arreglar casi un año de ausencia de nuevo. No puedo jugar contigo en estos momentos.

— ¿Ves como si tengo razón? —Le comentó con picardía—. Tus mortífagos son más importantes que yo.

— Sabes perfectamente que no es así.

— Tom ¿Cuántos mortífagos trabajan en tus empresas muggles?

— Me remito mis comentarios hasta que no esté mi abogado presente.

— Nunca me vas a ganar en esto.

— Señor.

— ¿Qué sucede Dom? —Preguntó volteándose aún con el agarre de Harry.

— Lamento molestar a los amos, pero. El señor Lucius Malfoy le requiere, amo. Parecía urgido.

— Levántate de aquí y vas a ver lo que es bueno, Riddle.

— No seas crío, Harry.

— Ya sabes —Le soltó dejándole elegir. Sonrió internamente, conocía demasiado bien al hombre. Por supuesto que se fue a contestarle a Malfoy. Eso ya lo había visto venir cuando Dom apareció.

— Lo siento amo Harry. ¿Está molesto con el amo Tom?

— Lo hice apropósito, Dom. No soy tan masoquista como para enfarde por algo que ya sé que sucede siempre.

7

— ¿Qué quería Malfoy? —Preguntó el moreno, sentado en una silla mientras sus pies estaban cuidadosamente colocados en el escritorio; mientras jugaba con un cuenta hilos.

— Unos mortífagos descarriados querían desobedecer y romper la tregua. Sangre sucias que no le temen o no conocen los designios de Merlín. Pero, ya está solucionado, por ahora.

— Yap —Contestó mientras miraba los papeles en la mesa.

— Harry.

— ¿Um?

— ¿De verdad vamos a estar en este plan?

— No —Le respondió simplemente, agarrando otro papel. Alzo una ceja. ¿Se tenía que llenar una solicitud para ser mortífago? —. Ya estoy acostumbrado. Es imposible tan siquiera prestarle atención, así que despreocúpate.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Me entretengo ¿Qué no es obvio?

— Creo que desordenar mi escritorio no es la mejor forma de entretención que puedes encontrar.

— No me sacarás de aquí. Ya te dije, mi cuerpo ha tenido suficiente stress por hoy. Es más, mi mente me incita a destrozar todo esto para que descanses un par de horas.

— Harry. Escúchame un momento. Sé que no tienes nada que hacer. Está obstinado, cansado, etcétera. Pero, de verdad, necesito terminar con el papeleo, o mis responsabilidades como adulto, las cuales se han acrecentado desde que tengo tu custodia legal, no me permitan acompañarte a Hogwarts y ahí sí, que no las vamos a ver de cuadritos. Te juro que me gustaría complacerte, pero _No puedo_. No lo hago apropósito y lo sabes —Bueno, acababa de hacer lo que quería, darle una buena razón para dejarle tranquilo. Se rascó la cabeza y se levanto.

— Me iré a dar vueltas por ah. Cualquier cosa me avisas. Tranquilo, no me perderé. Vagué mucho por esos lares, antes de terminar aquí.

— Anda. Sólo que no te vayan a matar.

— Es un condado muggle, Tom.

— Ya vete. No te recomiendo que te lleves a Nagini.

— Regreso en la tarde.

8

Draco estaba pasando por el pasillo que daba a la chimenea. Iba a llamar a Harry movido por el ocio. Cuando vio a sus padres allí. Suponía que estaba discutiendo. Severus había revirado los ojos mientras Lucius tenía cara de exasperación. Se encogió de hombros, él pasaría.

— Buenas tarde.

— Buenas Tardes, señorito Malfoy. ¿Qué se lo ofrece, señor? —Sus padres recayeron en su presencia.

— ¿Estás Harry?

— El amo Harry, creo que está con el amo Tom.

— Harry salió —Dijo el amo de la casa pasando de largo con un millón de papeles. Draco alzó una ceja. Jamás se terminaba a mirar a su padrino actuando tan _humano_.

— Dom le pide solícitamente que llame después. El amo Harry ha salido de la casa. El Amo Tom dice que regresará pronto, antes del anochecer.

— Ok. Dile que me contacte —Eso era muy extraño ¿Habría sucedido algo? Se mordió el labio y salió de allí. Volteó y les mostró un collar a sus padres. Estaba seguro que por ello estaban discutiendo.

— Lo tengo yo. Lo encontré yo. ¿Pueden dejar de pelear por tonterías? Me voy. Hagan lo que quieran —Dijo dándole el objeto.

— Sabes algo —Le comentó Lucius luego que desapareciera.

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó desconfiado.

— Olvídalo.

— Lucius.

— No Severus. Draco tiene razón, pero, mi orgullo ya no me deja rogarte más.

— Vete al infierno, Malfoy —Le escupió saliendo de allí. Siempre caían en el mismo punto de eterno círculo. Él _no_ lo iba a perdonar. Maldito, casarse con Narcisa…

9

Harry se llevó la mano a la nariz sintiendo como si fuera a sangrar, pero, por suerte no había nada rojo… aún así, tenía esa puyita de que, no iba a regresar, cuando menos no hoy a dormir a su casa…

**TBC**

**Gracias por leer, no estoy en modo hablador hoy. Disculpen la tardanza, los desmadres y errores varios. Nos vemos dentro de pronto, espero.**

**NOTA PARA DEVI: **_**MADRE ¡necesito hablar contigo!**_** Y cómo siempre, este chap, es para ti XDD.**


	27. The Birth

**Capítulo vigésimo sexto: **_The Birth_

«_La esperanza es el peor de todos los males,_  
_ya__ que prolonga el sufrimiento del hombre…_»

* * *

¿Por qué sentía que le estaban persiguiendo? Miró disimuladamente sobre su hombro y no vio nada. Se detuvo en el medio de donde estaba y lanzó su vista en un diámetro de trescientos sesenta grados. ¿Por qué demonios había decidido salir? Eso en su vida jamás había sido una buena idea. Se lanzó a correr lo más rápido que le dieron sus pies, y regresarse a los dominios seguros de la mansión Slytherin. ¿Es que ni en un condado muggle podían estarse tranquilos? Se detuvo en una calle bastante transitada, para respirar. Necesitaba recuperar un poco el aliento. Alguien lo sostuvo por detrás, tapándole la boca. 

Trató de agarrar una bocanada de aire, más le fue imposible hacerlo, ya que, la mano no le permitía respirar. ¿Qué querían matarlo por falta de oxígeno? Miró atrás ¡Era el hombre invisible! Nadie lo estaba agarrando sin embargo no podía moverse.

— Ya lo tengo —Masculló una voz grave—. Bienvenido, Pilar de Merlín —Harry le pegó un codazo en donde pensó que estaba el estómago, concentrando una buena parte de su energía en el golpe. Ahora estaban en un callejón sin salida (y sin gente, que era lo peor) —. Maldito —Escupió. Esto hizo que apareciera un hombre seboso, de cabellos oscuros y apariencia de poder romperte la cabeza con una de sus _pequeñas _manitos, y estar consciente de ello. El ojiverde comenzó a rezarle a cuanta deidad encontraba, aún no tenía sus diecisiete años, y no le había quedado ganas de una segunda ronda en el ministerio.

— _Maximum protejo_ —Conjuró el moreno para evitar ser asesinado por el peso de toneladas que le iba a caer encima. El hombre rebotó en la barrera dorada del joven, el cual lo miraba con el ceño fruncido de la preocupación. Aquel desconocido se echó de nuevo al ataque, cual fiera salvaje a punto de hincarle el diente a su presa. Por suerte para el moreno otra vez la barrera había repelido al hombre—. Merlín ¿qué clase de ser humano es esto¡Basta!

— Silencio enclenque. Quita la maldita barrera, tus hechizos no podrán atravesarme, mi piel es tan gruesa como la piel de dragón. Comenzó a darle golpes a la barrera de forma desquiciada.

_¡Oh no!_ Pensó el moreno de forma trágica al sentir que una visión se aproximaba.

_Aquel hombre había roto la barrera. Sentía claramente sus huesos crujiendo dolorosamente bajo su agarre. Respirar le era bastante incómodo por lo cual evitaba hacerlo, excepto cuando fuera extremadamente necesario. Gimió sintiéndose en la total desesperación. Tom estaba demasiado lejos como para socorrerlo tan rápido, además, su llamado tardaría demasiado en ser escuchado, empezado porque el hombre estaba totalmente sumergido en sus propios asuntos. _

Desapareció la barrera, el golpe le atestó en toda la cara, posiblemente le había roto la nariz, no estaba seguro; la visión había sido forzada por su cuerpo. Demasiada energía gastada en aquel vaticinio, y claro, sin falta; la sangre. Así que en esos momentos no estaba seguro de nada. Sólo supo que cuando el hombre espabiló de nuevo, y se lanzó contra Harry, el moreno se levantó expulsó una gran cantidad de energía (la cual no sabía de donde había salido). La cual había paralizado por segundos el hombre, y apareciendo la espada de Gryffindor, se la ensartó con precisión en el ojo, por el cual logró llegar al cerebro.

Sin esperar o saber nada más, salió corriendo; recibiendo miradas preocupadas de la mayoría de los transeúntes, alarmados por la cantidad insana de sangre que manaba de su cuerpo. Llegó queriéndose desmayar a las rejas, y allí se dejó caer de rodillas apoyando su cabeza en estas. Llamó a Tom con debilidad, poniendo todo lo que quedaba de su alma y de su ser, en ello. Empezó a llorar, comenzando a sentir el fuerte dolor del golpe, debía tener una mejilla hinchada y cuando menos, la nariz con el tabique desviado. La espada estaba tirada a su lado, manchada de sangre negra.  
Tom apareció en medio del patio, habiendo escuchado a Harry.

— Dios Mío, Harry. Estuviste en la calle ¡Dos horas! —Dijo cuando lo encontró. El ojiverde gimió cuando Tom empezó a ver que le habían hecho—. ¿Qué sucedió?  
— No lo sé —Respondió aún alterado.

1

— ¿Ya puedes hablar? —Preguntó calmado. Arreglándole el ojo hinchado. Éste asintió—. ¿Qué paso exactamente?

— Venía caminando, cuando comencé a sentir como si iba a tener una visión, pero nada sucedió, una hora después, un tipo demasiado parecido a la Mole —Al ver la cara de Tom—. Un personaje de comic muggle. Está bien, como un Troll. Y bueno, me agarró, yo me solté, puse una barrera y el monstruo con un lenguaje bastante borde me dijo que quitara la barrera, y en ese momento comenzó a tratar de romperla, lo peor es que lo hubiera logrado sino hubiese sabido el futuro..., así fue como recibí el golpe en la cara. Me dijo: "Bienvenido, Pilar de Merlín". —El mayor lo abrazó, acunándole en sus brazos deteniendo la curación. ¿Por qué le tenían que suceder esas cosas a su ángel?

— Me hubieses llamado.

— No me hubieses oído —Murmuró con reproche.

— Por supuesto que sí, Harry. No importa que digas que yo le presto más atención a los mortífagos que a ti, pero, eso no es cierto. Desde que estoy contigo, puedo sentir cualquier cambio que tengas. Pero ¿si no me llamas como pretendes que llegue a ti?

— ¿Entonces por qué me abandonas así?

— En Hogwarts, Harry. En Hogwarts podré prestarte toda la atención que quieras. Pero, ya te expliqué por qué no puedo prestarte la debida atención en estos momentos. No me pongas tan cruel, sabes perfectamente que si en momento alguien te está atacando, tenlo por seguro que llegaré a rescatarte.

2

Draco estaba recostado con fastidio en la baranda de un espectacular mirador con vista a una de las playas paradisíacas en Hawai. No sabía ni como había logrado que Severus accediera a ir allá. Su padre y él, siempre salían de vacaciones, a variados lugares, esa era la tercera vez que viajaban a Hawai. Por supuesto que el pocionista, estaba con malas pulgas, ya que el sol, no era ni remotamente, su mejor amigo.  
La brisa seca y cálida le acarició la cara y los cabellos. Cerró los ojos tratando de abstraerse de sus problemas. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que su vida pudo haber sido tan diferente...

— Buenas tardes.

— Buenas tardes, Lucius.

— Severus. Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos.

— Hasta que terminé en tu cama, y luego con un hijo.

— ¿Hasta cuando me dirás eso?

— Hasta que me muera. ¿Qué quieres? No creo que tú y yo tengamos algo de qué hablar. Draco está en perfectas condiciones a treinta metros de nosotros. Y si estoy aquí, es por él.

— Ya lo sé. No me lo tienes porque restregar en la cara. Merlín, Severus. Ya no sé que más hacer. ¿No podrías cuando menos dejar la hostilidad? Sé que te he hecho daño, pero, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por remediarlo.

— ¿Diecisiete años después y porque el metiche de Potter rompió el convenio? No me jodas, Lucius. Búscate a otra persona, sé que la mitad del mundo mataría por estar contigo ¿Qué tengo yo para que me persigas tan insistentemente?

— Pero yo sólo mataría por ti. ¿Tan difícil de imaginar es que alguien se enamore de ti?

— Sí. Es inimaginable que tú, te enamorases de alguien como yo. ¿Ok?

— Yo estuve contigo por amor. Y lo sabías. A Draco lo decidimos tener los dos juntos. Severus... la poción la hicimos entre los dos, y todo lo demás también.

— Talvez no lo llevé propiamente en mi cuerpo, como haría una mujer. Pero, fue a mí, fui yo quién tuvo el papel de madre, Lucius. Y la estúpida de Narcisa lo único que hizo fue maltratar a mí...

— Nuestro.

— ¡Lucius Evian Malfoy¡Tú jamás le creíste a Draco que su _madre _le lastimaba!

— ¡Draco siempre ha sido un busca pleitos¿Qué pretendías que hiciera¡Narcisa jamás dio señas de odiar como odiaba a Draco! Además ¿tú que hablas? Siempre estuviste al lado de Draco...

— Pasa de mí, él jamás me dijo nada. Siempre que lo veía estaba totalmente sano. Lucius, estás invadiendo mi espacio personal y te enviaré a St. Mugo con el _igmunofecio_ que sufrió Draco. Así que no te atrevas a tocarme ni un pelo del cabello. ¿Me he expresado con claridad? —El líder actual de los Malfoy sonrió oscuramente. Acercándosele más. Snape estaba ya casi pegado a la pared de la habitación. Siempre lo había amenazado así, y la mayoría la había cumplido, mas sin embargo, valía la pena tener todos los huesos destrozados si podía robarle un beso.

Ya sentía la respiración de Lucius en su cara, aquel aliento mentolado..., había olvidado lo que era sentir, junto con lo molesto que resultaba. Maldito, lo estaba tratando de hipnotizar; lo peor de todo es que él se iba a dejar, sentir sus labios una última vez y luego mandarlo al hospital, le parecía una genial idea. Dejó que su mente se perdiera en su subconsciente, y con ella su estúpida conciencia y orgullo que no le dejaba aceptarle y rehacer de nuevo su vida.

— Lucius, en serio te enviaré la maldición si me tratas de besar.

— No te puedes mover. Desapareceré antes de que puedas hacer algo.

— Eres un maldito.

— En ese costal también entras tú. Te conozco desde que estaba en la incubadora, sé que lo deseas tanto como yo.

— No es lo mismo. El deseo no lo controlo yo. Suéltame... —Demando aún bajo el encantamiento.

— Ni lo sueñes —Dijo rozando sus labios suavemente—. Te juro que vas a volver a suspirar por mí, porque me dejo de llamar Malfoy.

— Pues inténtalo —Levantó todas sus barreras y dejándole agotado lo lanzó lejos de él—. Yo no soy el resto del mundo, Malfoy. Ya me conoces, no por nada tenemos tanto tiempo conociéndonos.

— Severus, ese comportamiento sólo hace alentarme más.

— Muérete Lucius —Le escupió saliendo de allí en busca de su hijo. Allí era en el único lugar donde estaba a salvo del Patriarca Malfoy. Éste aún le tenía demasiado respeto a su hijo como para hacer cualquier vulgaridad o bajeza, estando presente.

3

_Querido Harry: _  
_Estamos en las Bahamas. Estas islas han sido de lo mejor (ya Remus no tiene ese aspecto famélico y enfermo, sino que está bronceadito y todo). Dentro del paquete te enviamos algunas fotos de nuestro viaje y también postales (¡Se mueven!) Sirius, cállate. Sí; Remus... como te venía diciendo. Estamos muy bien, te extrañamos mucho, no sabes como deseamos que pudieses estar aquí con nosotros. _  
_Espero que el remedo de humano que tienes por pareja te esté tratando bien. ¡Nos vemos en otro momento que ya va a salir el crucero a la isla de los monjes¡Y vamos a bucear! _

_Con cariños, Sirius (y Remus)._

_PD: No le prestes mucha atención a la mayoría de las fotos, parece que Sirius ha tenido una baja de alcohol en los últimos años y ahora quiere recuperar lo que no ha bebido en años. _

Harry sacó el paquete de fotos, y lo primero que observó fue el cabello azul eléctrico de Sirius. Alzó una ceja. ¿Qué demonios había hecho su padrino? Sonrió al ver a Remus morenito y con las mejillas rojas que hacían resaltar aún más los ojos dorados del hombre-lobo. Suspiró mirando con rencor la puerta cerrada donde se suponía estaba su_ novio_, trabajando... ¿Por qué se molestaba? Las razones que le había dado eran de peso. Pero ¡igual...!

De verdad que se veían mejorados, les hacía falta vacaciones a los pobres. Bien por ellos. Pensó su mente con felicidad; esperaba que su padrino decidiera declarársele.

_¿Cómo está nuestro benefactor y celestino favorito? _  
_Harry, te estamos mandando esta carta, porque como sabes; ahora pertenecemos a la orden del fénix, y nos hemos molestado por como se llevan las cosas aquí. Primero y principal, queríamos pedirte perdón, por en algún momento haber dudado de ti, y; desde ahora en adelante, poner a tu servicio, toda la información que podamos socavar. _

_Hemos visto ciertas anormalidades (¡muchas en realidad¡Hola Harry, es George!) Como el que cuando se trata de ti, sólo Dumbledore y tres personas más, saben lo que está pasando¡Te tienen casi que en código rojo y sabrá el buen Merlín por qué! Estamos desarrollando 'armas secretas' que te ayudarán, además de convertirte nuestro 'tester' oficial. _

_Primero, te enviamos el primer prototipo de detector de 'falsas personas' (aún no tiene nombre...). Por ejemplo: imagina que Snape, no fuera él, sino un boggart ¿Recuerdas lo de Neville? Bueno, se supone que la piedra, debe reaccionar (lo que no sabemos es como reacciona. A Fred le cambió de color, pero, no sabemos si es lo mismo para todos)_. _Y si es una persona que no es, lo sabrás. _

_Por ahora, sólo hemos terminado con ese, tampoco queremos ponerte en peligro, y ya George estuvo en St. Mugo dos días por un experimento fallido. _  
_Cuídate Harry (¡Sí! cómo dice ojoloco¡Alerta permanente! Nos parece que la orden va a hacer algo en contra de ti. Pero, no nos hemos podido enterar de nada). Nos seguiremos carteando, procura las siguientes destruirlas. _

_Tus gemelos favoritos (y los únicos que conoces), Fred y George. _

_PD: Nos enteramos que estás viviendo en casa del quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¿Estás bien, verdad? Si quieres te podemos sacar de allí... _

Eso si que le había sorprendido. Entonces si estaban en lo cierto y la Orden del Fénix trataba de atentar en su contra ¿Cuántos inefables sabrían eso? Suspiró volviendo a preocuparse, allí estaba el _quid_ de todos sus problemas, el por qué jamás había tratado de sobresalir en sus estudios. Se despegó de la pared y se fue a responder las dos cartas.

— Buenos días, Harry —Le saludó Hermione con una bonita pijama rosada de florecitas.

— Hola, Herm ¿Dormiste bien?

— Más que bien. ¡Las camas son lo máximo¿Y esas cartas¿Ron te escribió?

— No. Sirius y Remus están en las islas del caribe y los gemelos que se enteraron que estaba aquí y quisieron expresar su preocupación personalmente.

— Me imagino —Dijo sonriendo circunstancialmente—. Dime de una vez por qué tanto secreteo, joder... —Harry se cedió la carta de los gemelos. La cara de Hermione al terminar de leer, era peor que la de Harry.

— Esto... tú fuiste quién les dio el dinero ¿verdad?

— Fue el premio del torneo...

— Eres demasiado bueno, Harry. Me preocupa que los os gemelos, se hayan dado cuenta de que están conspirando contra ti.

— En realidad, los gemelos siempre se han dado cuenta de todo. Ellos son los que me han mantenido informado, cuando a ustedes no les daba la gana de decirme que pasaba. Desde cuarto, que nos hicimos buenos amigos, más cercanos aún, me han ayudado mucho.

— Lo siento, Harry.

— Ya no importa. Eso quedó en el pasado. El problema fue el ataque —Le miró con preocupación cargada en sus ojos—. Si no hubiese visto que el hombre rompía la barrera..., creo que no estuviera acá; contándote eso.

— ¿Que hacemos hoy? —Preguntó tratando de desviar el tema.

— Pues ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— No me mates, pero, quiero ver la biblioteca ¡Por fis! —El ojiverde soltó una carcajada y luego de pedirle a Lucy que llevara algo de té y galletas a la biblioteca, se dirigieron hacia allá.

4

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —Gritó alguien lanzándosele encima. Y despertando con un ataque al corazón al ojiverde que dormitaba tranquilamente en su cama—. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— Infartado...

— Oh... _¡ups!_ Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte.

— Vale, está bien, no estoy acostumbrado a que me despierten con tanta efusividad. Nagini tiende a amenazarme con hincarme el diente.

— ¿En serio?

— Te lo juro... pero, eso sólo sucede cuando es necesario que levante a Tom. Me utilizan para levantar al Dark Lord de su cama, evitando ser ellos los torturados. Me he tenido que esquivar dos Cruciactus y un Evanesco…

— Parece una tarea peligrosa.

— Lo es.

— Si tú lo dices. Sabes, jamás había estado en este estado. ¡Quiero conocerlo! Vi unas tiendas buenísimas cuando mis padres me venían trayendo. Espero que umm, él no se haya molestado por no haber usado el trasladador.

— Ni se ha enterado…

— Sé que es tu cumple ¡Pero¿Podríamos ir?

— Claro ¿Por qué no? Sólo vayamos con _cuidado _de que no nos maten. Y ya. Conoces mi suerte.

— ¡Tranquilo! Vamos lisos. En serio…

5

— Hermione, el uno o el otro, no importa ¿Podrías decidirte de una vez? —Dijo el ojiverde queriendo ponerse a llorar.

— No, Harry. Hay que mirar muy bien. Dentro de cinco tiendas talvez podríamos conseguir éstas preciosuras más baratas.

— Mira, tú cómprate la que mejor te parezca y si en otra tienda lo encuentras más barato, entonces, yo te reembolso la diferencia ¿Vale?

— No —Declaró simplemente mirando el collar que colgaba en su cuello.

—Granger —Había llamado el Dark Lord, desde su despacho. La castaña había botado en su sitio.

— ¿Se-señor? —Preguntó incómoda.

— Por Merlín, Granger. Estás en mi casa, llevas cuatro días en ella, y no te ha pasado nada… Eso debería decirte algo.

— Lo… siento… ¿Puedo ser útil en algo?

— Pasa —Invitó mirando a que nadie, traducible a que Harry, no estuviese merodeando por ahí.

— Gracias —Entró a la habitación deleitándose con el buen gusto que poseía el hombre con respecto a la decoración. En esos pocos días, se había ganado mucha admiración de su parte. Claro, que jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, aquel ser le comenzaba a caer relativamente bien, especialmente luego de ver la preocupación nata que poseía hacia Harry. Aunque, era _demasiado _celoso, y muy posesivo, pero suponía que esos sentimientos eran causados por el miedo de perderlo… de saber que un día Harry no estaría a su lado.

— Gran…

— ¿Podría llamarme, Hermione¿Por favor? —Le rogó en voz baja. El hombre suspiró.

— Hermione —La joven le miró, que extraño sonaba ese nombre en los labios de aquel asesino—. ¿Qué tan bien se te da la matemática? —Preguntó, ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de la chica.

— Pues, bastante bien, fui la primera en mi clase.

— No lo dudo…

— ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? Ergh… señor.

— Está bien, puedes llamarme, Tom, y tutearme con toda confianza… de verdad. No se te caerá la lengua por ello. Necesito que me ayudes…

— Guao ¿Yo ayudarle… ayudarte¿En qué?

— Harry cumple años dentro de pronto, y quiero hacerle una fiesta…, sorpresa —Agregó al ver que la castaña iba a abrir la boca—. Pero, de verdad, el trabajo me consume casi en su totalidad, y no hay quién pueda montar una fiesta así. Pensé que, tú, teniendo ese cerebro tan dotado de conocimientos, me ayudaras en mi trabajo, mientras yo le hago la fiesta a Harry —La Gryffindor abrió y cerró la boca por varios segundos, sin encontrar nada inteligente que decir. ¿Eso había sido un halago? Movió la cabeza negativamente.

— Pero, señor… digo Tom… ¿Trabajo? Cómo le puedo ayudar yo en su trabajo.

— Tranquila, no es con respectos a los mortífagos si es en lo que tu mentecita está pensando. Mira —Le agarró suavemente de la espalda y la acercó a su escritorio, la heredera de Hupplepuff se fascinó ante el hecho, de no haberse calcinado cuando el famoso Dark Lord la había tocado—. Es simplemente sumar restar, y firmar algunas cosas.

— ¿Firmar?

— Son trámites muggles, Hermione. Te daré un hechizo para falsificar mi firma y…

— Momento, momento ¿Muggles?

— ¿Ajá?

— Eum… ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —Dijo tratando de omitir el hecho de que el Lord tenía relación estrecha con el mundo muggle.

— Te daré esto —Dijo quitándose un collar del cuello, y se lo colocó—. Cuando necesites ayuda, sólo háblale al collar. Y te explicaré que es lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Quieres?

— ¡Por supuesto¡Me parece maravilloso…! —El Lord le amordazó con la mano.

— Shh… Aunque no lo crear Harry vigila muy bien esta habitación. Y es, fiesta sorpresa…

— Yap. Eso no es muy Harry —Murmuró luego de que le soltaran.

— Créeme, _muy _pocas cosas son el verdadero Harry.

— ¿Tiene… s… Calculadora? —Preguntó sintiéndose tonta. Dudaba que el hombre supiera tan siquiera era una calculadora.

— ¡Dom!

— ¿Sí, diga, amo, señor?

— Dale a Hermione una calculadora.

— Enseg…

— Mejor, llévatela al cuarto y que trabaje allí, es tu trabajo hacer que no le falte nada. Yo saldré por algunas horas. Si Harry pregunta donde estoy. No me han visto en todo el día. ¿Está claro?

— Sí, amo. Señorita, por favor, siga a Dom, que Dom muy solícitamente, le proveerá de todo lo que necesita.

— Gracias, Dom.

— Si necesitas ayuda, que los elfos no puedan solucionar, el collar te lo solventará todo. Aunque no lo creas.

— Eh… sí, gracias Tom.

— De nada Hermione, gracias a ti, más bien. Ahora me voy.

— Herm —Le trajo de regreso el impaciente ojiverde—. Cómprate los dos, yo te lo regalo ¿Vale? Sólo¡sólo decídete por uno!

— No me compraré ninguno de los dos.

— ¡Oh buen Merlín!

— Vayamos a otra tienda. Además, aún no me has dicho qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Tienes que ser algo especial¡Son tus diecisiete!

— No va a ver mejor regalo que me liberes de estas torturas de las compras, Herm —Dijo mirando el montón de paquetes que tenía en la mano—. Además, ya no creo poder cargar más paquetes.

— Pues, los cargo yo ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Herm, tienes las manos igual de ocupadas que yo… además ¿No se supone que es mi cumpleaños? —Preguntó apelando a su último recurso.

— Sí¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?

— Irme a mi casa.

— Petición negada —Le soltó entrando en otra tienda.

— ¡Eres igual a Tom!

— Oh, todo un honor que me compares con él. Siempre y cuando no lo hagas con su parte de Lord Oscuro, no me ofenderé. ¿Qué quieres de cumpleaños? Y no aceptaré un 'nada' como respuesta. Me hiciste un regalo muy lindo el día de mi cumple, y aunque no lo hago como deber, quiero devolverte el favor.

— No lo sé, Mione, cualquier cosa que me regales sé que me gustará. Tienes buena mano para eso.

— Bueno, entonces. Allá hay una heladería. Compra dos helados, mientras yo resuelvo unas cosas y nos vemos allá ¿Vale? Para que no me digas que soy una ogra. Pero, llévate esto —Dijo dándole la otra mitad de los paquetes que cargaba ella—. Nos vemos…

— Pero…

— Adiós.

— Pe…

— Adiós Potter…

— Dios mío… el Lord es una mala influencia para Hermione —Dijo bajito, alzando la cabeza hacia la dependienta de la heladería.

6

— ¿Desea algo? —Preguntó alguien cuando la castaña entró a una tienda.

— Sip, busco un regalo para un amigo.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente?

— Estoy en eso —Le dijo, colocándose a ver que conseguía. Su mente voló otra vez a sus recuerdos.

— Señor, digo Tom…

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó volteando a mirarle. Hermione alzó una ceja, ella tenía un montón de deberes. ¿Cómo era posible que aún el hombre estuviese trabajando, en algo, cabía acotar no era la fiesta de Harry?

— Me preguntaba si podría usar las computadoras que hay en el cuarto donde estoy trabajando.

— Usa la que utiliza Harry. Es la plateada. Si mi memoria no me falla la contraseña para ingresar al sistema, es _Lazos Oscuros_. No sé si la habrá cambiado. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

— Si no es mucha la molestia. La casa me ha perdido por casi dos horas el día de hoy. Pensé que la mansión era sólo que se veía a simple vista.

— Pues no. A veces he llegado a pensar que Hogwarts es más pequeño que esta casa… pero, Hogwarts también es un misterio.

7

— Mira, es esta —Dijo sentándola en frente del aparato. Cuando estuvo en funcionamiento, la cara de Harry, la cual estaba sintetizada de forma animada en super-deformer; apareció en la pantalla.

— ¡Hola! Soy Harry-Beta —Saludó alegremente, asustando a los dos presentes.

— ¿Ergh…¿Harry?

— ¿Sí, Hermione?

— ¿Eres tú?

— No, soy Harry-Beta. Soy el proyecto de los tres meses de soledad de Harry-Real, en esta casa. Cuando Tom decidió irse por tres días y regresó siglos después. ¡Hola Tom¿En que puedo ayudarles?

— ¿Podemos entrar?

— ¡Sí! —Apareció el desktop, el cual tenía una foto digitalizada, donde estaban todos los miembros de la orden; incluidos James y Lily, y también estaban ellos, Luna, Neville, junto a otras muchas personas que el ojiverde había conocido a través del tiempo. Y se movían saludándoles. Se rió al ver a Draco con cara de asco peleando con Ron, mientras que Lucius estaba en una mesa, hablando con el Tom Riddle, de la foto.

— Yo pensé que la magia y la tecnología era incompatibles —Dijo Hermione mirando al Lord. Antes de que éste pudiera mediar palabra.

— ¡Eso también creía Harry! —Soltó con su modo hiperactivo, Harry-Beta, a cuerpo completo, sentado en la barra de inicio del programa, estaba vestido con la túnica de Hogwarts, y aún tenía forma super-deformer.

— No me asustes así.

— Lo siento, Mione. Bueno¿Para que soy bueno?

— Necesito terminar un trabajo…

— Ok, eso es obvio, díganme exactamente que es lo que quieren y yo lo procesaré por ustedes.

— Es acerca de matemáticas…

— Ya va. ¡Ven acá! —Dijo, jalando a una persona de la orilla de la pantalla.

— Hola. Soy Hermione-Beta —La verdadera Hermione abrió la boca—. Yo procesaré mejor que ustedes las matemáticas, Harry es sólo de utilización interna; osease, de Harry-Real para Harry-Beta, es quien hace los cambios en los procesadores, vigila las memorias, y hace esas cosas aburridas de estar al pendiente que no haya ningún fallo en los sistemas de ésta, ni de otro sistema tecnológico de la casa, como alarmas, cocinas y…

— Ehrg… estamos cortos de tiempo y necesitamos agilizar cuentas y papeleos —Cortó Tom no muy seguro.

— Bueno, entonces, llamemos a la caballería —En ese momento apareció Luna, Ginny, Ron, Draco, James, Lily y muchos más—. Creo que ya podemos empezar.

8

Sonrió al recordar lo que Harry había hecho con la computadora. Pero, como les había ayudado, en realidad, habían logrado crear una base de datos para que el hombre pudiera llevar con más soltura y fluidez todos los papeleos que tramitaba tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Sí, susto que se llevaron cuando encendieron el equipo que utilizaba el hombre y apareció igual que Harry pero, fue Lord Voldemort, claro que luego había aparecido Harry-beta, regañándole y diciéndole que no asustara a los usuarios, y se los presentó como Voldy-beta. Fue una lata al principio ya que Sirius-beta y Voldy-beta, no se llevaban bien, y eran el 'equipo' de trabajo designado por Harry-Real para realizar esas actividades en particulares que necesitaban.

— Gracias por su compra.

— De nada, gracias a usted por la paciencia.

9

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó el moreno curioso.

— Ya verás… oye, me gustó lo del programa Harry-beta, Hermione-beta y Ron-beta.

— Oh Dios, Tom te dejó entrar en mi computadora.

— Sí.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para ayudarle hacer, unas cosas. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Dos semanas y media, de estar solo, sin Nagini y sin Tom, fue fácil… ¿te divertiste?

— ¡Sí! Aunque, Voldy-beta y Sirius-Beta, no son el mejor equipo que te hubieses podido inventar Harry. A cada rato se estaban reiniciando a punta de maldiciones imperdonables, en donde, curiosamente, Sirius siempre perdía. Aunque, sabes, me sorprendió nunca verlo en forma humana. Más extraño aún fue que Dumbledore fuera la ayuda del sistema…

— Y no lo vas a encontrar… fue extraño, pero, a Tom Riddle, fue la única persona a la que no pude conjurar…

— Yap. ¿Extraño, no?

— Ni tanto.

— Ah. Mira, ya llegamos.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Miró su reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde, él tenía hambre, y lo que quería era llegar a su casa.

— Abre la puerta.

— ¿Eh?

— Abre la puerta —Le insistió.

— ¿Eres Hermione, verdad? Digo, esto de las comprar me sonó un poco extraño.

— A buena hora que vienes a preguntar. Claro que soy Hermione, idiota. Abre la puerta.

Con mucho recelo, Harry hizo lo que se le demandaba, abrió un poco y todo adentro estaba oscuro. Era Hermione, de eso estaba seguro, los dos habían salido de la misma casa, y en ningún momento se habían perdido de vista…

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Harry hubiese soltado un grito, si su orgullo se lo hubiese permitido. Miró el cuarto, el cual de un oscuro cuchitril se había convertido en todo un salón de fiesta con invitados y todo. Dios, que susto le habían dado. Sonrió cuando Ron se le acercó par abrazarle, luego del shock inicial, había respondido muy bien a la sorpresa.

Era imposible. Orden del fénix y mortífagos reunidos en una sola sala. Bueno, era más el bando bueno que el malo, puesto que de la parte mortífaga, estaban los Malfoy's, incluyendo su más reciente y adquirido miembro (Snape). Los Zabini, los Parkinson, y bueno, su novio debía estar por ahí… Helios también estaba allí con sus padres, el cual, luego de presentarlos y todo lo demás protocolos, le había dado un paquete cuadrado envuelto en un bonito papel de regalo.

— Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry —Le dijo alguien tapándole los ojos. El celebrado sonrió reconociendo la presencia.

— ¿Cómo se logró éste milagro? —Preguntó aún con los ojos solapados.

— Con un poco de magia y engaño… —Le soltó el agarre permitiéndole al menor voltearse.

— ¿Quién eres¿Un primo de Malfoy?

— Sí. En estos momentos soy un primo de Malfoy —Le dijo son una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Quién fue el de la idea?

— Fue él —Le dijo Hermione—. Yo lo ayudé con el trabajo, y el papeleo, mientras montábamos, la fiesta, así que, _Mea__ Culpa. _

— ¿Te gustó?

— Por supuesto que me gustó… ¡Es la primera vez que voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños¿Cómo no me va a buscar? —Iba a saltarle a Tom encima, pero, al ver a ese hombre rubio de cabellos largos y ojos grises, como que se lo pensó—. Luego te abrazo. Es como hablarle a Malfoy padre…

— Anda a disfrutar… a mí me tendrás el resto de las vacaciones.

— Sí, claro…

— ¡Hola, cachorro¡Feliz cumple! —Le dijo Sirius llegando. Harry se sorprendió al verlo con el cabello amarillo y algunas mechas de tinte viejo en variados tonos magenta.

— Dios mío, Sirius ¡Tú cabello!

— No le pares.

— ¿No estaban en los Alpes Suizos?

— Estábamos, tú lo has dicho —Fue el saludo de Remus, dándole un regalo—. Sirius tiene casi un trailer lleno de recuerdos y regalos, por casa país, y por tu cumpleaños. Éste es el mío.

— ¡Moony¡Genial¡Gracias! No debiste.

— Claro que sí. No fue nada, espero que te guste.

— ¡Luego te doy los míos¿Vale?

— Está bien. ¿Cómo se las han pasado recorriendo el mundo?

— Es maravilloso. El mundo sigue siendo igual de maravilloso que siempre.

— Me alegra.

— ¡Harry! Cielo, oh, estaba tan preocupada por ti… ¿Estás bien¿Te han lanzado maldiciones¿Estás comiendo bien? Hermione me dijo que no me preocupara, pero ¡Es inevitable!

— Gracias, Señora Weasley, pero, estoy bien. En serio… —Le sonrió, recibiendo alegremente el abrazo arrollador de la matriarca Weasley.

— ¡Acá estás! —Preguntó Fred.

— ¿Cómo te va? —Culminó George.

— Bien, chicos. ¡Gracias por la carta!

— De nada.

— Todo para un buen amigo.

— Y como buen amigo,

— Aquí tenemos nuestro regalo —Terminaron los dos—. ¡Disfrútalo! —Siguieron de igual manera, dejándole un paquete, envuelto en colores bastante deslumbrantes para su pobre pupila. Le dieron un beso en cada mejilla y se fueron a alegrar con sus bromas a todo el mundo.

— Feliz cumpleaños.

— Gracias, Draco. La última cosa que hubiese pensado alguna vez, es tenerte presente en mi cumpleaños.

— Ah… qué carajos… ¿Total? Toma —Le colocó dos paquetes—. Uno es de mi parte, y el otro es de parte de Morgana. ¿Te acuerdas de mi prima¿La que me ayudó con el libro? Me dijo que esperaba te gustase, y que hicieras un buen uso de él… pregúntame si ni te conoce.

— Esas cosas de la vida, gracias —Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Eso fue para tu prima.

— ¡Potter! —El mencionado le sacó la lengua.

— Profesor Snape…

— Feliz Cumpleaños, Potter.

— Ehrg… gracias señor. Hola Lucius.

— Hola Potter. Espero que te la pases bien en tu cumpleaños.

— Gracias.

— Toma, de parte de Severus y mía. Es una descortesía llegar a una fiesta con las manos vacías.

— Vaya, gracias. "Todo un Malfoy" —Dijo riéndose mientras se alejaba de los hombres.

— En ningún momento estuve de acuerdo en comprarle un presente a Potter, Lucius…

— Bueno, talvez, pero, fuiste tú, quién dijo qué era lo más idóneo para comprarle. Así que me pareció buena idea decir que tú también estuviste inmiscuido en el regalo. Además, Potter te aprecia… —Severus le colocó la varita en el pescuezo, mirándole amenazador.

10

— Oye —Dijo Luna—. ¿Y Anthony?

— No pudo venir, pero, me visitará en otro momento. Pero, está bien.

— Me alegra. Ten, aquí está tu regalo. Espero que te guste, la señora que se la vendió a papá dijo que era muy especial. No sé si será verdad, pero, es muy inteligente, y no sabía que regarle a alguien que lo tiene todo —Harry abrió la caja con mucha curiosidad, era blanca con muchos agujeros, cuando la abrió, dentro, había una cría de serpiente…

— Guao, gracias Luna —Dijo en estado de Shock.

— Supuse que te gustaría. He oído que hablas parsel.

— Pues, sí… —Acarició con sumo cuidado a la pequeña serpiente. Esperaba con todo el corazón que Nagini no la destrozara. Harry escuchó sisearle algunas palabras.

— _Hola, pequeña _—Siseó bajito.

— _Hola _—Le devolvió perezosa, se desenvolvió dejando ver sus cuarenta y cinco centímetros de largo en aproximación, tendría a lo mucho tres centímetros de ancho. Su piel era totalmente negra, y algunos manchones rojos, se notaban a duras penas, con ayuda de la luz. Harry le dio su mano por si se quería enrollar a su brazo, la cría agradecida se metió por debajo de la camisa.

— Gracias Luna, ha sido un regalo genial. Espero que congenie con mi otra serpiente…

— Oh ¿Ya tenías una?

— Sí —Le dijo con cara de circunstancia.

— ¿Algún día me la presentarás?

— Seguro, más tarde, ella siempre está conmigo.

— ¡Gracias! —Le abrazó dándole un abrazo. Harry se lo devolvió, apretándola fuertemente.

— Bueno, iré a bailar con alguien que esté dispuesto a hacerlo. Sé que tú no eres muy bueno en eso.

— Seh… soy muy malo, en realidad.

— Bueno, feliz cumpleaños.

11

— ¡A no! —Dijo Harry negándose—. ¡No me van a obligar, no de nuevo!

— Vamos, no seas cobarde —Le retó Seamus.

— No soy cobarde, estoy protegiendo mi integridad.

— ¡Vamos!

— ¡Pero, yo no quiero!

— ¿Prefieres que te haga un Streeper? —Preguntó Dean, en un serio estado de ebriedad. En realidad, todos estaban ebrios, debía regañar a Tom por haber traído alcohol a la fiesta, siendo uno de los primeros en tenerlo prohibido.

— No, Gracias…

— Sirius, deja de mirarlo como si en cualquier momento te le fueras a lanzar encima para matarlo —Le advirtió Remus—. Te recuerdo que es la fiesta de Harry… no se la vayas a echar a perder. ¿Ves? Por eso te decía para no venir.

— No me iba a perder los diecisiete de Harry, Moony… pero míralo…

— Lo hago¿Y sabes lo que veo? La sonrisa de Harry.

— ¿A que precio?

— A un precio que Harry decidió pagar, Sirius, por el amor a Dios, hemos repetido esto desde hace bastante tiempo… dimite ¿Si? Hazlo por mí.

— Merlín, eres igual de chantajista que Harry.

— Sirius, entiende que Harry cree que ya no tiene nada que perder. Además, ese hombre parece hacerle feliz…, inclusive, Lord Voldemort, fue capaz de dejar su orgullo y revivirte sólo porque a Harry le dolía tu pérdida.

— Es increíble que hasta Hermione le sonría…

— Hermione fue quien le ayudó a planear la fiesta. Supongo que tuvieron tiempo para conocerse. Y ya que no confías en el juicio de Harry, deberías hacerlo en el de Hermione.

— ¿Y los Malfoys junto con Snivellus que pintan aquí?

— Draco es amigo de Harry y Lucius y Severus, tuvieron que venir obligados…

— Me estás queriendo decir que Parkinson, Zabini y Malfoy son amigos de Harry…

— Exactamente.

— Dios ¿en que momento se volvió todo tan de cabezas?

— En el momento en el que Dumbledore decidió presionar a un niño de once años a que salvara el mundo. Mira Pad, te quiero mucho, pero, si sigues, me veré en la penosa necesidad de no hablarte…

— No, Rem, no, por fis… —Le regó con cara de perro degollado, a su _mejor amigo._

— Entonces ya está bueno, Sirius, sino te gusta que Harry esté con Voldemort, no los mires, y ya. Harry será más feliz y tu no te amargarás la existencia —El ojigris bufó, resignándose.

12

— ¡Vamos a picar la torta! —Dijo Padfoot—. ¡Ya va a ser las doce¡Eso no da buena suerte!

— Por Dios, Black. No te recordaba supersticioso.

— Nadie te habló, Snivellus.

— Piquemos la torta —Intercedió Harry, por la salud de todos los presentes, los cuales ante la intervención oportuna del Gryffindor, volvieron a respirar.

— ¿Otra ves tas las faldas de Lucius? —Preguntó malicioso.

— Black, Black, no me hagas hablar de Lupin… él cuando menos tiene decencia, pero tú… ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó con la voz cargada de odio e ira—. ¿Vas a ponerte a pelear conmigo, y arruinarle la fiesta a tu ojito derecho?

— Mira, maldito mortífago.

— ¿Me dice mortífago a quién le debe su vida al Lord? Ah… Olvidaba que los Black's jamás habían tenido algo parecido a la moral¿no? Ya hasta me dan lástima Potter y Lupin, se merecen algo mejor que tú. No me imagino como Harry Potter terminó enamorándose del asesino de sus padres, con tan poco prospecto. Cuidado, perrito. Porque, aunque tú no lo vieras, en el colegio muchos eran los que iban tras ese hombre-lobo, y, puedo ver que en un futuro muy cercano, alguien llega y se lo lleva de tu lado, y en ese momento, me reiré en tu cara, pulgoso… permiso, hay que ir a cantar el cumpleaños.

Sirius se quedó pasmado en el mismo lugar. ¿Qué era todo lo que le había dicho Snivellus? Cuando pudo reaccionar, las voces estridentes y desafinadas en su mayoría, estallaron, llenando por completo el lugar. Miró desde donde estaba, todos, lo más significativo del bando de la luz y de la oscuridad, _unidos _por una sola persona. Harry se veía en el medio, sonriente.

En lo único que podía pensar era en que, por primera vez en su vida, iba a soplar las velas de una torta. Diecisiete pequeñas luces brillaban, consumiéndose poco a poco. Las voces fueron apagándose poco a poco. Harry cerró los ojos, para soplarlas velas, Tom le dijo que pidiera un deseo, y todo se sumió en la oscuridad por unos pocos segundos, para luego volver a la algarabía normal de una fiesta…

13

A las dos de la mañana, Harry y Tom despedían a Hermione, a quien sus padres habían venido a buscar. Todos se habían retirado. Inclusive Sirius y Remus, los cuales, luego de felicitar por harto de rato a Harry, haciéndole prometer que pasaría unos días con ellos, para entregarle sus demás presente, y hacer nada en general, se retiraron.

El ojiverde había comenzado a recoger un poco el desastre que había quedado de la fiesta mientras que el Lord apilaba las sillas y las mesas con magia.

Un rato después, sintió como unos brazos lo envolvían, dejó de mover la varita para cerrar los ojos y recostarse en el pecho de su novio, ante la aceptación, el mayor le envolvió aún más fuerte. Se volteó acariciando sus mejillas.

— Gracias, Tom —Murmuró acercándose sin soltarle, y dándole un corto beso en los labios, mientras un suspiro fugitivo se colaba entre sus labios.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces?

— Por todo esto. A pesar de odiarlo…

— Está bien, Harry. Saber que te hace feliz a mí me llena. ¿Qué deseaste cuando soplaste las velas?

— Que este estado de felicidad que siento, quedara por siempre —Le contestó con voz dolida—. Dios, Tom. Sé que sabes como me siento, pero, es tan… horrible.

— No será rápido Harry, pero, te prometo que con el tiempo, pasará —Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente—. Te lo juro, mi ángel… puedes sentirte protegido en mis brazos, nada te pasará.

— Gracias… de verdad, gracias, gracias, gracias…

— Basta Harry, no sean tonto…

— ¿Vamos a casa? —Preguntó sintiéndose cansado. El trajín con Hermione y luego toda la fiesta, lo habían dejado agotado.

— Por supuesto —El Lord le alzó como si fueran recién casados. Harry sonrió agarrándose con fuerza para no caer. Y salieron en donde estaba el carro de su novio—. ¿Quieres aprender a manejar?

— Oh Dios… si para manejar soy tan bueno como en la _Oclumancy_…

— Jajajaja —Se rió el Lord, bajándole.

— Bueno, nada me cuesta tratar —Se sentó en el puesto del conductor y encendió el carro, mientras que Voldemort se subía en el del copiloto, luego de unos intentos fallidos de Harry, lograron avanzar.

14

— No eres tan malo —Le 'felicitó', una vez en el garaje.

— Para ser mi primera vez. Cuando menos llegamos vivos y el carro sin ningún rasguño. Si te soy sincero, prefiero esto que la red flu o los malditos trasladadores…

— Supongo que cada quién tiene sus preferencias. Las colas kilométricas de las calles, hacen que pierda mi paciencia muy rápido.  
— _No Tom, cualquier cosa hace que pierdas las paciencia, demasiado rápido _—Dijo Nagini, enrollada en su cuerpo.

— _Jaja__, Nagi… muy graciosa _—Harry esbozó una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta de _su _casa… aún se le hacía extraño poseer llave de algún lugar.

— _Admítelo, tú no sabes lo que es paciencia _—Una vez que entraron al Hall, las luces se adecuaron a sus necesidades. El _Golden boy _se fue a donde se suponían debían estar todos sus regalos, y sacó la cajita blanca donde estaba la serpiente que le había regalado Luna, esperaba que Nagini, no la triturara, pero, era mejor salir de dudas, ya…

—_ Oye, Nagi… sabes, una amiga me regaló una serpiente _—Le dijo inseguro, mostrándole la caja. Eso hizo que los otros dos, dejaran de pelear.

— _Genial… un reptil más para la casa. ¿Y cómo le vas a llamar? _—Preguntó la mujer-serpiente

— _¿No te molesta? _

— _No _—Declaró simplemente—. _¿Qué crees que mis grados de posesividad hacia a ti, son tan elevados como los de Tom? Nah… además, parece ser una buena serpiente. _

— _Luna, dijo que era especial ¿Por qué? No lo sé… _

— _Buenas noches, familia _—Se despidió Nagini deslizándose para ir a descansar, luego de finalizar la conversación con el menor de los presentes—._ Dame a la serpiente, la llevaré conmigo. _

— Ok…

Luego de hacer las respectivas presentaciones, algunos sustos por parte de la más pequeña, y el bautizo de la misma. Harry y Tom, volvieron a quedar solos.

— Son las tres de la mañana —Anunció Voldemort mirando el reloj. Se comenzó a quitar la túnica, deshizo con cuidado la corbata y se quitó la camisa, quedando simplemente en pantalón.

— ¿Mañana volverás a trabajar?

— Sabes que sí…

— Entonces, estate conmigo lo que quede de noche… —Le pidió en súplica. Tom salvó la distancia que les separaba, atrapándole en un beso, consolador, ávido, castrante, tan lleno de sentimientos que ahogaba. Quería que aquel hombre le poseyera no sólo en cuerpo, sino que también en alma ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan entregado en todo? Quería darle todo, su vida, su mente, dejar que su voluntad desapareciera en aquella protección que se antojaba tan irreal..., pero que allí estaba, tácita y expectante. Dejaron por primera vez que el momento les abrazara. No muy pendiente de lo que hacían, comenzaron a buscar más contacto…

El Lord despertó de su trance, al sentir como Harry tenía espasmos irregulares.

— Shhh… ya verás que algún día pasa…

— ¿Estás seguro que algún día? —Preguntó con voz trémula.

— Por supuesto que estoy seguro que algún día. Sólo deja que pase el tiempo.

— De todo aquello hace un año, Tom… ¿Por qué no puedo superarlo?

— Porque no es fácil —Habló con propiedad mientras acariciaba los cabellos rebeldes del joven—. Harry, no puedes pretender hacer ojos ciegos a todo lo que has vivido.

— ¿Por qué no? —El Lord se sentó en el mueble e hizo que el ojiverde cayera suavemente en sus piernas.

— Porque, tratar de olvidar el mundo, no es una opción válida, más allá de la muerte…

— Maldita sea, Tom. Ya estoy un poco harto de vivir…

— Como me gustaría no entenderte… —El último Potter soltó una risa irónica, acurrucándose en los brazos de su pareja para que el sueño viniera a por él…

**TBC**

_Esto jamás me terminará de gustar… pero, es eso, o dejar el fic, en fin, la otra actualización será mucho más rápida puesto que el capítulo ya está escrito… no está beteado y sé que hay unos errores que en estos momentos no tengo ganas de corregir.  
Atte. Liuny._


	28. Demise, Primera Parte

**Capítulo vigésimo séptimo:** _Demise__, Primera Parte. _

_

* * *

_

Tom llegó desesperado, su cuerpo temblaba sin razón alguna; asaltó con paso casi tambaleante su despacho y tomó con dificultad la botella que descansaba en una mesita.

Directo del pico bebió, bebió como si no existiese un mañana, alterado, ávido, necesitado. Escuchó un leve ruido interrumpir su agobiante soledad, volteó y miró fijamente al único ser que moraba junto con él. _Harry… _

— Tom… ¿en que habíamos quedado con el alcohol? —Le preguntó sin reproche alguno acercándosele—. No eres muy resistente a él que digamos… siempre terminas cometiendo tonterías.

—Entonces esta noche me enteraré si realmente puedo volar sin una escoba, porque tengo pensado beber hasta que no quede ni el menor rastro de conciencia o razón en mi persona —Sus sentimientos le llegaban con tal lucidez que le sofocaban.

— Bueno, en ese caso —Apareció dos vasos de cristal biselado muchas veces en pirámides—. Esta noche aprenderemos a volar los dos sin escoba, o si no… ya moriremos en el intento —Lo miró con sorpresa, ese era su niño, su rayo dorado que lo deslumbraba en la oscuridad. Una sonrisa vacilante osciló en sus labios sin poder desaparecer la pena de sus ojos.

Bebieron en silencio. El menor no lo disfrutaba, pero, prefería tener una buena razón para amanecer con dolor de cabeza cuando despertara. Los sonidos de la naturaleza se colaban entre su silencio, arrullándolos erróneamente. Miró el reloj, las doce, hoy prometía ser una noche eterna. Como siempre el alcohol había alcanzado su cabeza con rapidez pasmante. Por suerte el mundo no le daba vueltas. Aún…

Jamás pensó tan poco pudiera decir tanto. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, estando separados por un escritorio de madera… todo era tan impersonal, tan… frío. Bebió otro trago tratando de buscar en el distorsionado fondo de su vaso las palabras correctas para acompañar aquella incómoda velada.

No sabían por cuantas botellas habían pasado ya, pero, Harry se encontraba acostado en el piso de baldosas verdes, mirando la ventana, y bebía de ves en cuando.

— Harry…

— Te estoy oyendo —Dijo sintiendo la lengua adormecida por tanto licor.

— Estoy tan cansado… —Confesó con sus manos entrelazadas y su cabeza descansando en ellas.

— ¿De vivir? —Lanzó a la buena de Dios.

— De vivir, de existir, de estar aquí, de odiar, de sufrir…

— ¿De amar? —Siguió sin sentimiento alguno… de nuevo el silencio se cernió peligroso entre ellos.

— Creo que aún no me he agotado el sentimiento —Decidió responder luego de un rato pensando en que podía responder a eso.

— A mí ya todo me da igual… simplemente estoy aquí, porque… porque no he podido terminar con mi vida —Otro trago amargo y ardiente bajó por su garganta.

— ¿Quieres morir, Harry? —Preguntó levantándose de su asiento, se sentó al lado de su pareja y luego imitó su posición laxa. Sus ojos estaban dorados, humanos, dolientes… movió su mano para acariciar los cabellos negros y disparados del ojiverde, el cual lo único que hacía era mirarlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Si yo muriera, me extrañarías? —Sonrió—. Contesta tranquilo, no me enfadaré, ni lloraré, ni me detendré a pensar tan siquiera la respuesta… mi cerebro dejó de responderme con coherencia hace algunas horas…

— No lo sé —Siseó suavemente en un murmullo que fue perfectamente audible, debido a la cercanía—. En este punto ya no sé nada.

— Curiosamente, en este punto, creo saberlo todo y no importarme nada. Supongo que es el destino, solo vives, solo mueres… porque estamos condenados al olvido ¿Verdad Tom? —Le invadió la cálida respiración del Gryffindor, sus rostros estaban separadas por escasos centímetros.

— Sí… de una forma u otra, siempre terminaremos siendo olvidados…

— ¿Y tú le tienes mucho miedo a eso?

— ¿Miedo? No lo sé —Respondió otra vez—. No creo que eso sea algo que me importe luego de morir… no creo que en la vida después de la vida.

— Que curioso, iba a preguntar ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Luego recordé que no existe una pregunta tan idiota como esa.

— Se podría decir que detesto ser humano —Comentó sin razón alguna, poniendo la espalda en el piso y sus manos en su pecho.

— Lastima que no estemos en un edificio para probar eso lo de volar… me llamó la atención —Dijo con típica sonrisa borracha de cuando es sabida la estupidez—. Siempre me ha gustado volar… me da libertad. Y últimamente he carecido mucho de ella.

— Morir no te va a hacer libre.

— Cuando menos tengo la seguridad de que me mandará a otro lado —Le objetó con los ojos cerrados—. Lejos de aquí, lejos del 'niño-que-vivió'… lejos de una profecía que _jodió _mi vida. Mi punto de existencia, eres tú…, el vórtice de mi vida, la corriente que me lleva de aquí para allá, evitando sucumbir.

— Me saliste poético.

— Oh, cállate —Le regañó pegándole suavemente en el brazo riéndose—. Sin embargo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, de cierta manera bizarra y masoquista, soy feliz. Con nuestras discusiones a cada _dos por una_… o nuestras deliberadas prohibiciones.

— Hace tiempo que quería preguntarte el ¿Por qué te molesta tanto todo? —Mirada interrogante—. No sé, a cada paso pareces hostigado de lo que te rodea.

— No comprendo bien la pregunta, pero, talvez si no fuera tan _llamativo_, me la pasaría mejor.

— Que cosas ¿No te gusta sobresalir?

— Creo que es lo único que llegaré a odiar con pasión. Yo viviría feliz en el olvido, sólo que le tengo demasiado miedo a la soledad, soy muy dependiente de las demás personas.

— Te contradices —Soltó sentándose de golpe.

— Quién habla de contradicciones. A veces creo que todo el mundo tiene demasiada razón al decir que tú y yo somos demasiado parecidos.

— No te puedo negar que veo mucho de mí, en ti. Cosas que creía olvidadas… enterradas en un lejano pasado, pero, hace muy poco como que me alcanzó de nuevo.

— Cuando menos tu escapaste de él un buen rato. Yo aún sigo soñando en la noche del rayo verde… ¿Eso se podría llamar rencor? —Le preguntó poniendo la cabeza en su mano y el antebrazo en el piso para levantarla.

— Posiblemente —Se alzó de hombros.

— ¿Alguna vez sentiste la necesidad de volver a ver a tu madre? ¿La necesitaste?

— Aún hoy anhelo poder verla, pero, creo que _Voldemort _se apoderó demasiado de Tom Riddle, simplemente para mí, en estos momentos, esas cosas perdieron valor, cursilerías que te envenenan el alma, peligrosas para alcanzar tus objetivos.

— Según eso, ¿Yo te soy útil de alguna manera?

— Tú… tú, tú eres un enigma, la cosa más confusa y contradictoria que he encontrado. Supongo que una parte de mí aún te odia. Estoy demasiado liado para explicarte, no dudes que te amo, es más; creo tener la suficiente desfachatez como para afirmar que te amo más que a Ralph —Esa simple declaración hizo a Harry sentir que su corazón volvía a palpitar por el orgullo.

— Eres un bastardo Riddle… —El ojidorado volvió a sonreír ante esto—. Y nadie te lo critica… lo sé. Me odias porque desestabilizo la perfecta ecuación que era tu vida. El control sobre tus sentimientos te lo arrebaté, yo te hice volver a sentir. Si yo fuera tú, creo que también me odiaría… tanto o más como proclamo amarte.

— ¿Queda algo en la botella?

— No lo creo —Dijo volteándola justo en su ojo a pesar que podía chorrearle—. Noup… ya no queda nada… ¿No has bebido lo suficiente?

— Mi respuesta es… ummm… no.

— Yo tampoco.

Otra botella volvió a aparecer, los vasos habían quedado olvidados al igual que su impersonal velada, convirtiéndose en un sublime momento. Allí, unidos por el alcohol, confesándose lo que sabían, y que en sus cincos sentidos jamás se dirían, turnaban para pegarse el pico y tragar una buena cantidad de etílico.

No quería lanzar la pregunta, le quemaba el corazón, no sabía porque, eso era una nueva sensación como las otras millones que le había ido despertando el _Golden boy_, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces.

— Harry.

— ¿Uh? —Le contestó mientras mataba a una hormiga que pasaba despistada por ahí, buscando entretenerse con algo.

— ¿Tú que sientes exactamente por mí? —Algún día se lo tenía que preguntar… prefería un millón de veces no acordarse de la respuesta. Dejó de aplastar con constante sadismo a la pobre criatura de la cual quedaban rastros microscópicos de su estúpida existencia.

— ¿Cuándo me ibas a preguntar eso?

— Si quieres sinceridad de mi parte, nunca… no quiero saber —Otra sonrisa fugitiva burló los labios del ojiverde.

— ¿Qué siento por ti? No te odio, si es lo que quieres saber… no aprendí a odiar, me parece que el sentimiento es demasiado fuerte, alimenta tu alma, de buena o mala manera, y eso no es bueno cuando quieres morir…

— Es bueno saber que cuando menos alguien no te odia.

— Aunque te odiara, no seas hipócrita, poco te importaría.

— Talvez sí, talvez no. No me odias… es quiere decir ¿qué?

— ¿Quieres saber si siento algo más que amor por ti?

— Lo pusiste de una manera que hasta yo me entendí —Sus manos se tocaron al agarrar la botella al mismo tiempo. Una risotada de resignación, tan corta como un ladrido, se le oyó al ojiverde.

— Te temo… no sabes el miedo casi fóbico que me causas. Cuando gritas, cuando te exaltas, cuando me miras para regañarme… cuando torturas a otro ser humano, cuando matas y lo haces ver como algo cotidiano —Observó como el hombre estiraba las piernas y ponía las manos en el piso para sostener su torso. Aprovechando esto se le sentó en sus muslos y le colocó las manos en sus hombros para evitar que se escapara… como si tal cosa fuese a suceder, pensó irónico—. Si yo te pido la muerte ¿Me la darías?

Eso había sido lo último que había esperado escuchar en toda la noche. Pero, él también se lo había preguntado, cada noche de pesadilla del ojiverde, cada llanto desesperado y desgarrante, una sórdida súplica, un _"acaba con mi vida, te lo ruego…"_. Había pensado estar lo suficientemente preparado para responder eso, ahora veía que no.

Quitó su mirada para pegarla en el cielorraso buscando una señal divina que lo librara de aquello, sentía el cuerpo de su acompañante encogerse en si mismo sin retirar sus brazos de sus hombros. Un minuto, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

Rodeó en un abrazo el cuerpo que comenzaba a convulsionar en un llanto estrangulándose en su garganta. Se acercó a su oreja…

— Moriría contigo —Contestó—. No quiero ver morir a otra persona que me importa. Si tu me pides que te asesine, lo haré —Explicó con tal convicción y seguridad que dejó al ojiverde, sin palabras, en catatonia—. Pero, no viviré más que tú para contarlo. Que la vida se vaya a la mierda, si tú te quieres ir de ella.

— Entonces ¡Mátame! —Exclamó, explotando en llanto—. Acaba de una vez con esto, ya no quiero vivir… me reniego a seguir existiendo, nos iremos los dos al infierno y allí nos quemaremos lentamente… no me importa si es la eternidad completa, igual seguiremos juntos ¿Aquí o allá? ¿Qué diferencia habría?

— ¿Quieres suicidarte?

— Si tú vienes conmigo, ya no me importa nada… la única razón por la que sigo aquí, tragándome todo lo que siento, y manteniéndome lo más cuerdo que se me permite, es por ti, joder… no es una obligación o por tarea… es porque, me gusta, se siente bien… a veces… porque me acostumbré a ser conformista… pero ya no más —Decantó en su pecho—. Si lo haces acabaremos con esta mierda de Slytherin y Gryffindor, tengo planeado llevarme conmigo a la tumba el maldito gen de Merlín, extinguirlo antes que pueda elegir otro contenedor… exhortar a mucha otra gente de esto que estamos viviendo tú y yo.

— Creo que estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para matarme —Secundó—. Por suerte no habrá mañana para arrepentirse de la situación.

— Y yo creo que eso es algo bueno…

— No se que tan cerca del coma etílico estaré, pero… la idea me suena hasta divertida.

— Ummm, hagamos de nuestra muerte algo divertido entonces. ¿Qué prefieres, una cuchillada en el pecho o envenenarte? Oh mejor —Dijo ya, casi desvariando—. Yo me enveneno y eso me da el suficiente tiempo para apuñalarte, o viceversa, ninguna de las dos duele la suficiente como para que importe.

— Esa me gusta, es lo suficientemente macabra —Harry apareció una daga de plata.

— Supongo que yo pongo el veneno ¿No?

— No veo el porque discutir por esto. Total, no es como si fuera a suceder algo interesante —Le cortó quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos. El Dark Lord apareció un frasco transparente, estaba lleno de un líquido muy fluido, negro como la noche en la que estaban. Ni la luna, ni las estrellas se asomaban.

— ¿Tienes algún último deseo?

— Voy a morir virgen, que deprimente…

— Por Merlín, que ridículo.

— ¿Quieres llevártelo contigo a la muerte? —Le ofreció—. Te la regalo, es lo único que te falta por arrebatarme…

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Voy a morir… no es como si me importara mucho.

— Hay un veneno, hecho a partir del de Nagini que te da una hora u hora y media de vida… no hay cura posible, y es indoloro.

— Me agrada la idea Shakesperiana… ¿Puedo pedir que lo hagamos en una cama? —Preguntó con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas.

— Puedes pedirme lo que te de la gana. Hasta en la piscina si te da por ahí.

— Umm —Ronroneó con una sonrisa algo libidinosa, colocándose muy cerca de sus labios—. Tentador, pero prefiero la cama.

— Pues, la cama será —Dijo con la voz cargada de deseo.

— ¿Sabe feo el coso?

— No sabe a nada.

— Una hora de vida ¿eh? Supongo que es más que suficiente.

Aparecieron encima de la cama del mayor, el cual ese día tenía un cobertor negro muy grueso hecho a base de muchas capas de seda, lo único que alumbraba y en penumbras eran los faroles que se perdían en las distintas localidades aledañas a la mansión.

Sólo tenían una hora en teoría de vida. El veneno era incoloro, inodoro y desaborido, se encontraba en un contenedor de plástico, bastante insulso a decir verdad.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

— ¿Ves inseguridad en mis ojos?

— No, pero, siempre es bueno preguntar. ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó curioso, al ver como el moreno se colocaba una gargantilla, en forma de dragón donde el broche era éste mordiendo su cola.

— De mi cuerpo muerto nada sale, nada entra —Conjuró—. Sabes, creo que a Ralph le dará gusto volver a verte.

— ¿En serio? —Dijo destapando el frasco.

— Yeap… aunque te vas a tener que disculpar por ignorarlo.

— Aunque no tuviera ninguna razón para disculparme, lo haría.

— Lo sé —Le dijo sonriéndole de forma linda y abierta.

— Bueno, nos vemos en el otro mundo.

— Te espero en el infierno _Tommy_, no te vas a escapar tan fácil de mí.

Mitad y mitad… cero dudas… no sintieron nada extraño, no dolía, no quemaba, no destrozaba… pero, un presentimiento les decía que, ese sería su último beso, su último te amo, su último te odio, su última confesión, su primera unión de cuerpos; una que jamás tendrían la opción de repetir… su último adiós.

— No importa cuanto grite o patalee, quiero hacerlo…

— Lo disfrutarás, eso te lo puedo jurar.

Unió sus labios, el beso de iniciación fue amargo y dulce. Harry aún estaba encima de Tom, y se había alzado en sus rodillas para que fuera más fácil el contacto. Curiosamente no estaba asustado, ni sus recuerdos amenazaban con asediarlo, se sentía protegido, seguro, tranquilo.

Sus labios fueron dejados para recorrer en un camino de besos ligeros hasta llegar a su oreja, seguir por su cuello, donde varias risillas tontas se escucharon.

— Me gusta tu cuerpo —Le dijo a Harry.

— Ummm, gracias. A mí me parece que tengo demasiadas caderas.

— No he tenido tiempo de fijarme en eso.

— Bueno, ahora puedes revisar todo lo que quieras —Dijo comenzando a desabotonarse la camisa—. Te haría un _streeper_, pero mi equilibrio no me lo permitiría, es más, ni sé como estoy hablando —Le comentó de manera chistosa.

— ¿Cuánto tomamos? —Preguntó.

— Perdí la cuenta en la décima botella que no estaba seguro de que era.

— ¿Vodka?

— No… en el Vodka todavía podía estar sentado, sin caerme, en la silla —Respondió por fin deshaciéndose de la camisa.

— ¿Ron? —Preguntó recostándole en la cama.

— No, Ron no bebimos, por suerte. Creo que era ponche crema o Bailey's… sólo sé que era blanco —Aclaró en un jadeo cuando sintió que comenzaban a jugar con su cuerpo.

— No sabía que tenía Ponche Crema en mi casa.

— Pues, ya vez, los misterios de la vida.

Aún en el extremo estado de ebriedad que se encontraban, la conversación se les antojaba demasiado ridícula, en un acuerdo que no necesitó palabra se callaron y decidieron disfrutar más el momento. Poco a poco fueron despojándose a la par de toda su ropa, tirándola por todo el lugar, era divertido, o bueno… lo admitían en ese estado era divertido. A la mañana siguiente sería bochornoso todo lo que estaban haciendo, por suerte, no existía ese mañana prometido.

— Jamás pensé que podría terminar así… umm —Soltó mordiéndose los labios cuando la boca de Tom comenzó a jugar en su pelvis—. Ahora, hasta me gusta la idea. Ah mierda… —Jadeó, comenzando a sentirse extraño, era como si algo se estuviera rompiendo entre ellos, era como si la conexión que habían herido, desfragmentado, ahora se regenerara a cada paso que intimaban más. Empezaba a sentir la excitación presentarse… su corazón y su respiración se aceleraron, una presión que conllevaba al placer-tortura se presentaba en su ingle.

Fue dejado a medias y el quejido no se hizo esperar… se sentaron de nuevo mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban, entre suspiros y gemidos que hacían más lujurioso el momento. Las sábanas se habían desordenado convirtiéndose en un desastroso lío de algo no identificable, enrollada a las piernas, ríos negros que se colaban por sus cuerpos.

— ¿Qué esto? —Preguntó en su susurro.

— Un tatuaje —Dijo mostrándoselo bien—. Significa _la muerte_… literalmente —El tatuaje estaba justo donde la espalda comenzaba a perder su nombre.

— ¿Tienes otro verdad? —La pantera negra apareció—. Hermoso… —Susurró besándole la espalda—. ¿Tu forma animaga?

— ¿Cómo me conoces tanto?

— Soy tu novio, es mi trabajo.

— Oh… eso es nuevo… —Entre besos fogosos, lenguas algo competitivas e intercambios casuales de saliva. Un dedo se colocó por la entrada del ojiverde el cual soltó un sonido de susto, algo no le estaba gustando para nada.

— Cálmate… no te voy a dañar, cierra los ojos —Le comenzó a guiar besando su frente—. Respira lo más relajado que puedas, si sueltas el cuerpo será mejor y menos engorroso. Yo bloquearé todas las imágenes que intenten llegar a tu cabeza… será mi placer desaparecer todos esos malos recuerdos que te agobian —Su voz era tan suave, tan gentil, que no tardó mucho en quedar laxo, su pupila desapareció, mas, sin embargo; aún se sabía conciente. Un segundo dedo acompañó al primero siguiendo con los movimientos circulares, rítmicos, constantes. El Heredero de Godric, respiraba por la boca con largos jadeos, llegaba su punto más débil de vez en cuando, casi enloqueciéndolo.

Su entrada comenzaba a ceder, con un tercer dedo sería más que suficiente para entrar sin tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

— Aquí romperemos todas las barreras —Le informó Harry con la razón nublada por el alcohol y el deseo—. Probablemente yo sea tú y tú seas yo por un instante.

— Lo sé, y a cada minuto que pasa más quiero saberlo…

Comenzó a deslizarse poco a poco, era estrecho, virgen, sentía las palpitaciones por los dos orgasmos frustrados, que había estado a punto de alcanzar. Cuando logró entrar completo todos los ruidos desaparecieron, no sentían nada a su alrededor, cayeron en una agradable tiniebla, en una nada devastadoramente hogareña… ese era el lugar donde siempre habían pertenecido, su verdadera morada, su sitio de refugio, la pertenencia.

_Lazos oscuros_ comenzaron a rodearlos, su conexión los encadenaba a ellos mismos, los doblegaba a entregar más de lo que estaban dispuestos a dar. Era la violación y el transgredir exagerado de todas las barreras permitidas. Era el alfa y el omega en una pecaminosa unión.

_Mareo_… era la principal sensación de Harry. _Locura_, era la predominante de Tom. La vorágine de sensaciones, imágenes, recuerdos, visiones que sentían los dos por igual, eran demasiado potentes como para pedir que siguieran concientes…

Todo se detuvo de manera frustrante.

_— Este lugar jamás cambiará… _

_— Eso es bueno ¿No crees? —Preguntó recostándose en aquel cuerpo, siendo recibido en la protección de un abrazo. _

_— Sí, supongo, como todo, algo bueno ha de tener… _

_— Diez largos años… —Murmuró…_

_— Espero que ya sea feliz. _

_— Sí… mucho, mucho más de lo que alguna vez pude haber deseado. _

_— Entonces, regresemos a casa. Deben estar cansado —Dijo refiriéndose a las dos cuartas partes de su familia._

Extraña forma de terminar su vida…

Llegaron al extraño clímax regresando a la realidad, donde afuera había comenzado a caerse el cielo en una poderosa y potente lluvia. Las nubes se estrellaban entre si dejando caer sobre la tierra sórdidos truenos y deslumbrantes relámpagos.

Cayeron sin fuerzas en la cama. No se atrevían a hablar… les quedaría a lo mucho quince minutos de vida… estaban en shock, atontados, débiles…

— ¿Tú viste eso que yo vi? —Preguntó con voz ronca Harry.

— Sí —Respondió sin fuerzas…

— Estábamos en…

— Hogwarts… —Completó—. Te amo Harry, no sabes cuanto. Perdóname por favor. He cometido demasiadas estupideces en este tiempo como para contarlas, y lo peor de todo es que jamás podré volver abrir los ojos como para remediarlo.

_¿Miedo? _Creía reconocer algo así.

— Está bien —Le consoló, aún encima de su vientre acariciándole tiernamente los cabellos—. Yo siempre he estado conciente de tus sentimientos, no hacían falta palabras cuando todo ha estado tan claro.

_Adormecimiento… _la vida se les escapaba de las manos… Tom abrazó más fuerte a Harry. Lo admitía, lo gritaba si con eso lograba cambiar el futuro. No quería morir. No luego del maravilloso momento que había pasado hacía algunos segundos atrás…, por esos momentos podía vivir otra vida.

No sabía porque, pero, se estaba resistiendo a la muerte. No quería, por más que ésta le forzaba a cerrar sus ojos y no despertar jamás, no podía… no le daba la regaladísima gana de perder lo que había ganado hacía unos segundos. El hombre por fin se había disculpado con su alma y se le había declarado con el corazón en su estado más vulnerable. _Lo perdonaba… _Joder, le perdonaba cualquier daño tanto físico como mental. Que hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana con él… era suyo, en cuerpo, alma y mente, por decisión propia, sólo que no le soltara jamás.

Quería sentir otra vez esas manos acariciándole mientras su boca susurraba palabras tranquilizantes. Quería vivir eternamente en ese mundo de sufrimiento siempre y cuando pudiera despertar todos los días mirando la cara de la persona que en un futuro se podía convertir en su marido legalmente a ojos de todo el mundo.

— Quiero que sepas algo antes de morir Harry.

— No… —Se contradijo luchando contra la nada, desbordándose de nuevo en lágrimas.

— Sí… si hubieses muerto, aún no habiéndome enamorado de ti, hubiese llorado y te hubiese extrañado… si hubiese sabido que me odiabas bajo el más puro amor, me hubieses destrozado el alma… —Que cruel y déspota era los _lazos _que hilvanaban el destino. Cuando menos lo hubiesen dejado culminar.

_Oscuridad… _como la odiaba… que ridículo se le antojaba acabar así.

_Devastadores son los clamores del futuro._  
_Abre los ojos y capta la diana marginada._  
_Al final de la unión, sólo sangre y muerte quedaron_  
_Cuando encontraste el sentido a la vida que tanto has buscado,_  
_Con esta valiosa enseñanza,_  
_Lo que has conseguido no lo querrás perder,_  
_Demasiado tarde será, tu propia decisión fue perecer..._

**¿?**

**TBC**


	29. Rebirth, Segunda Parte

**Capítulo vigésimo**** octavo: **_Rebirth, Segunda Parte._

— _Sí… si hubieses muerto, aún no habiéndome enamorado de ti, hubiese llorado y te hubiese extrañado… si hubiese sabido que me odiabas bajo el más puro amor, me hubieses destrozado el alma… —Que cruel y déspota era los lazos que hilvanaban el destino. Cuando menos lo hubiesen dejado culminar. _

_Oscuridad… como la odiaba… que ridículo se le antojaba acabar así. _

0

— Esto acabará con mi reputación…

— Padre, no es el fin del mundo haber ido a la fiesta de Harry Potter.

— ¿Dónde está Lucius?

— ¿Luego de que lo maldijeras hasta la médula? En San Mugo, supongo —Le respondió quitándole importancia al asunto, agarrando otro bombón belga—. ¿Te vas a regresar a tu casa, verdad?

— Esa casa es tuya también, Dragón. Pero, comprende ¿si?

— Te comprendo —Aceptó abatido.

— No me siento ni resentido, ni molesto, porque te vayas a quedar aquí. Sé que eres la niñera de Lucius, además, en Hogwarts estaremos todo el tiempo viéndonos. Va a ser hasta fastidioso. Pero, tengo que irme Draco. No soporto estar en esta casa por más tiempo.

— Está bien. En serio… puedo preguntar¿Qué te hizo para que tomaras tan drástica decisión? —Severus hizo un gesto que hizo llevar a pensar a Draco que, era uno de los pocos privilegiados por no decir el único, en verle sonreír.

— Mejor quédate sin saberlo. ¿Vale?

— Ok… ¿Fue muy malo?

— No. Sólo que es algo que no se debe dejar pasar así de fácil. Bueno, me voy. No quiero estar aquí cuando regrese.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con insistencia—. ¿Cuándo lo veas así de lastimado, vas a sentir lástima por él, y lo vas a perdonar?

— Lamento decepcionarte Dragón. Un mortífago no siente lástima.

— Está bien, por ahora me tragaré semejante cuento. Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

1

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

— La trataron de poseer. Por suerte sus encantamientos son perfectos, Milord, y no pudieron hacer nada más de lo que ve…

— ¿Cómo traspasaron?

— No lo hicieron. Fue un chivatoscopio inservible que guardábamos aquí, lo que nos alertó que no estaba sola.

— Largo de aquí, Sicario.

— Sí, Milord —Con una reverencia se esfumó en el aire como si jamás hubiese estado de cuerpo presente.

Lord Voldemort se des transformó, y dio un paso hacia delante…, miró fijamente traspasando el frío cristal que encubaba lo que estaba dentro. Suspiró, pegando la frente en la dura superficie. Cerró los ojos buscando un consuelo que no le daría un muerto. El agua gorgoteaba, burbujeando de vez en cuando. Una mujer descansaba inerme en aquel mar carente de espuma y encapsulado a unos pocos metros cuadrados.

Tom alzó los ojos al sentir una turbación en el ambiente. Retrocedió con miedo plasmado en los ojos, sus ojos reales… ¡Había abierto los ojos! Una sonrisa turbia y sinuosa se había deslizado en sus labios con crueldad. Se pegó a la pared sin darse cuenta, sus manos habían ido a parar a su boca. ¿Cómo demonios era eso posible?

El cristal explotó deteniéndose antes de desternillarse por todo el sitio. La mujer desnuda, la cual sólo sus cabellos cubrían sus delicados senos, camino sin tocar del todo el suelo. Miró a su único acompañante con una sonrisa tierna y adorable.

«_Tom…, Tom… om, To… Tom_». —Se escuchaba de una voz soprano y acústica.

Abrió los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? Su mente era solamente una bruma blanca, llena de nada. _¿Quién era? _¿Tom Riddle?

«_Harry Potter_».

Sí… ese sí lo recordaba… era el mismo. Observó con cautela todo en su alrededor. ¿No había nada? A pesar de poder ver su propio cuerpo, a primera vista única fuente lumínica, no había nada. Se sentó sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Estaba desnudo y desamparado en aquella terrible soledad oscura y sombría.

— _Bien hecho, Harry James, has cumplido con tu misión _

No sabía de dónde había salido la voz, ni le importaba, a decir verdad. Se levantó tratando de mantener un precario equilibrio. Comenzó a caminar con los ojos cerrados. Total, estaba _ciego_.Su cuerpo era lo único que podía recordar con lucidez… no tenía sentido tratar de ver más allá de aquello. Era lo único que se le permitía, _su propia existencia. _

— _¿Me ignoras? _—Preguntó con voz irónica. Sintió anhelo… había alguien que tendía a hablar así en su pasado. Miró hacia su frente. Un ser encapuchado apareció en aquella oscuridad. Cuando menos ya no estaba solo. La desesperación comenzaba a hacer mella en su _inexistencia_.

— ¿Qué?

— _¿Qué hago aquí¿Qué haces tú aquí¿Qué quiero? Tienes muchas preguntas, niño. Sólo he venido a felicitarte por haberme devuelto algo que me pertenecía desde el principio de los tiempos… _

— ¿Quién?

— _¿Quién soy¿Quién eres¿Quién fue el 'afortunado'? Me sorprende que puedas pronunciar vocablos. Sin duda tienes 'la llama'. _

— ¿Dónde?

— _Ni se te ocurra _—Dijo deteniéndole. Harry vio perdido una mano huesuda en toda su literalidad, que le trancaba el camino. La _Fascinación _mutiló sus sentidos—. _Debo decir que fue un plan maestro _—Por más que trataba de ver su cara, no podía… debajo de la capucha sólo se encontraba un vacío, negro y profundo que llamaba a reflexión. ¿Qué habría bajo toda aquella denegría? Alzó sus manos para descubrirlo. Su curiosidad parecía sobrepasar todo límite humano que rayara en la decencia—. _Ah, ah; criatura_ —Le detuvo, sosteniéndole con delicadeza su frágil miembro.

— Tom… —Murmuró entristeciéndose de súbito.

— _Sí… no te preocupes. Será recibido con honores a dónde va. Por ello, he venido a agradecerte personalmente. Fue verdaderamente una obra de arte. Enamorarlo para luego, en la lucidez pretenciosa de ustedes los 'humanos', pedirle la muerte. Has obrado como todo un ángel, demasiado 'blanco', en exceso 'clemente' como para mancharte las manos. _

— Por qué los dos no cabíamos en el mismo mundo.

— _Será peor si sigues hablando… _

— No… —Se había dejado caer sin fuerzas. Lo había matado… él lo había matado.

— _No te preocupes _—Le susurró a la oreja—. _Era tú destino… aunque, en estos momentos veo que no fue tu intención acabar como acabó todo. ¿O me equivoco pequeña creación insulsa de 'Dios'¿Quieres verlo? _—Preguntó con crueldad.

— No —Volvió a pronunciar demasiado traumatizado. En su rostro se había plasmado una mueca de total desvanecimiento y desventura—. Tom…

— _Ni te atrevas a derramar una lágrima en este sitio… _—El llanto que pugnaba por salir con desenfrenada pasión, se atoró en medio de la garganta proporcionándole un fuerte dolor en el corazón—. _A dónde va él, no puedes ir tú. Por haber cumplido con tu misión de vida se te devolverá al mundo a dónde estabas… y como regalo te dejaré verlo, por última vez… _

Allí, frente a él, ahora lo recordaba…, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras que una masa prieta y elástica lo consumía, envolviéndolo. Su cuerpo era menos que una mancha de tizne, muy tenue desapareciendo cada vez más. Trató de dar un paso, pero otra vez se lo fue negado.

— _Sé feliz por él. Ya no siente nada. Es más, seré benevolente porque me caíste bien y te dejaré su cuerpo _—Harry trató de huir hacía donde estaba su amado pero las manos se cernieron sobre sus hombros enviándole un escalofrío terrible a la espalda. _Miedo _¿Qué era eso? —. _Es hora de regresar, pequeña luz._

— No quiero regresar.

— _Tampoco te puedes quedar aquí… ¿Qué harás? Ver eternamente la nada de este sitio porque dentro de poco no verás ni rastro de lo que viste alguna vez. Además, aún tienes que librar una guerra que tu mismo comenzaste. Demasiado poder en su sólo cuerpo, es demasiada tentación para los que no tienen ni rastro de tu gracia. ¿Vas a dejar solo a tu futuro compañero? _

«_Helios…_».

— _Exactamente, ahora, ha llegado el tiempo de irse. No quiero a alguien tan puro tan cerca de aquí. Tienes un brillante futuro por delante, la gente te adora y perpetuarás eternamente. Pero ¡Largo de aquí! _—Lo lanzó para que traspasara la negrura—. _Ummm, así que has hecho de la muerte tu amiga… no me extraña, tiene debilidad por los seres como tú. Ya te dije que no vendrás conmigo…, es inaceptable tal pureza… y no, no hay ningún modo en que yo negocie devolverte su alma, no tengo pensado dejarlo ir de nuevo. Él me pertenece. Tú ya morirás luego, e irás a dónde todos los de tu clase van. _

2

Se extrañó de no verlo en su cuarto. A pesar de que los elfos habían dicho que no habían salido de su casa. Tocó la puerta del cuarto de su padrino, le extrañó que tampoco contestaran. Podría ser severamente castigado por abrir la puerta así, pero ¿Ya qué? Ese era el único sitio en el que Harry podía estar. Lucius llegó a su lado.

Las sábanas estaban arremolinadas. Harry se alzó por obra de la magia en un suspiro. Muchas heridas poco profundas, surcaban su cuerpo, lágrimas tintadas de rojo fluían de vez en cuando con dolorosa lentitud. Torturando su alma, restaba un deseo incontrolable de gritar.

— ¡Por Salazar Slytherin, Potter¡¿Qué ha sucedido aquí!? —Preguntó mientras ayudaba al chico a reponerse; un aroma a muerte se sentía, perturbando el ambiente. Fue todo una sorpresa, cuando el chico comenzó, a causa de sus zarandeos a salir del shock y comenzó a llorar en su pecho como un niño pequeño, gemía con desesperación. Lucius lo alzó, olvidándose por un momento que aquel era el niño que le había jodido la existencia con demasiada frecuencia, como para recordar.

— ¿Dónde está mi padrino? —Preguntó preocupado Draco. No había señales de Tom Riddle por ningún lado.

— Él está grandecito —Le respondió tratando de guardarse su preocupación, hacia la persona que consideraba como un padre, su mejor _amigo_… —Potter, necesita atención médica urgente —Espectó urgido, mirando como su camisa había comenzado a teñirse de rojo con la sangre del chico—. Consigue rápido una túnica, Draco… ¡Rápido! —Le retó, a sapiencias de que el chico está aún traumatizado por ver a un compañero en ese estado. Hasta a él le había trastocado el verlo en semejante estado.

3

Llegaron al extraño bullicio taciturno y sempiterno que era la sala de emergencias de San Mugo. Lucius sonrió con ironía, allí jamás lo atenderían, y no había el tiempo necesario para mover sus cables, así que moviéndose con presteza en el lugar, se fue a dónde lo atendieran.

Era un poco diferente a todo lo que se estaba acostumbrado a ver en el hospital en general. ¿Cómo no? Ese era la 'clínica' por decirlo de alguna manera. Sólo aquellas familias sangre puras o con dinero, podían ser atendidos allí.

— ¡Señor Malfoy! —Fue el corto saludo que recibió el mago, antes de que le quitaran a Harry Potter de sus manos, al verlo en tal estado de injuria.

— Draco¿podrías ser un maldito Malfoy y dejar de remover las manos frenéticamente? —El aludido se detuvo en seco al oír la voz de su padre desde la cuasi vacía sala de esperas.

— ¿Cómo está? —Inquirió inmediatamente yéndose a donde estaba el mayor.

— No lo sé. Pasará algo de tiempo antes que podamos saber algo.

— ¡Estamos aquí desde la seis de la tarde!

— ¡Ya lo sé¡Ahora guarda silencio, retoma tu calma! Y… vamos a llamar a Severus.

4

Severus Snape, dormía plácidamente, su respiración era acompasada y constante, se volteó sin desordenar un ápice la cama, hasta que alguien entró en su cuarto. Abrió los ojos de súbito, _alerta permanente. _

— ¿Se puede saber que demonios pasa?

— El señor Malfoy y el joven Draco Malfoy desean hablar con usted, amo. Por el comportamiento neurasténico del joven heredero, algo malo sucedió —Le informó un elfo con hablar elegante, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba al amo que las palabras fuesen mancilladas al hablar. Severus se levantó sintiendo de repente un mal presentimiento, miró el reloj; las dos de la mañana…

— ¿Qué sucede, Lucius? Espero que sea algo importante porque, ya que me despertaste, me daré el lujo de irte a torturar de nuevo.

— Harry Potter está en el hospital —Fue el saludo c_ordial_ y funesto que recibió del rubio.

— Mierda. Voy para allá.

5

Sabía que Lucius, no importaba si era Harry Potter a quién había tenido que salvar, se hubiese detenido a pelear tontamente para ser atendido en la sala de emergencias de San Mugo. Estaba todo despeinado, a penas si le había dado tiempo de colocarse una túnica encima, sabría que demonios había hecho el niño de Potter ahora…, conociéndolo, cuando menos, estaría una semana en aquel lugar.

Miró a dos siluetas conocidas. Su hijo y su ex novio.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Snape como siempre imponiéndose a cualquier lugar que llegaba.

— ¡Padre¡Cuanto me alegro de que estés aquí!

— ¿Qué hizo ahora el mocoso de Potter?

— No lo sabemos…

— ¿Quiénes son los familiares de Harry Potter? —Llamaron desde la entrada. Todos los presentes voltearon al ser mencionada tal personalidad. La consternación fue total, ya que, Lucius Malfoy fue quién tomó la palabra.

— Somos nosotros. ¿Qué le pasa a la criatura?

— ¿Qué son del señor Potter?

— No hay lazos filiales. Como sabrá, Harry Potter no tiene ningún familiar de sangre vivo.

— Lo siento, al menos que me consigan al tutor del chico, no les podré decir nada, políticas internas de la clínica…

— Pues, eso no va a ser posible, así que no sea quisquillosa y dé la información.

— Me temo que no puedo.

— Lucius…

— Esto me recuerda tanto al nacimiento de Draco —Murmuró audible, sacando la varita del bastón.

— ¡Padre! —Chilló el heredero Malfoy bajándole la varita. Nadie les quitaba la vista de encima. Severus se dio un golpe en la cara con gesto de molestia.

— Mire, Doctora. Soy el profesor de Pociones del colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, es decir, que le he dado clases al chico por más de seis años. Esos credenciales bastan y lo sé —Le expuso haciendo uso de la paciencia que guardaba para sus alumnos más avezados.

— Eso tampoco me sirve…

Lucius un poco harto, _un Malfoy no rogaba_, sacó a la mujer de la sala, y la adentró en el primer cuarto que vio. La doctora iba a gritar, pero, el hombre la agarró por las mejillas obligándole a verle directo a los ojos. Recitó algo en voz baja, y los músculos de dicha quedaron laxos.

— Diga todo lo que sabe de Harry James Potter —Le ordenó con voz dura.

— Sígame, Amo.

— ¿Qué demonios hizo? —Preguntó Draco consternado.

— La manipuló mentalmente, vamos a ver que tan loca queda ésta.

Cuidados intensivos…, en la sala sólo resonaban sus pasos. Todo era asquerosamente blanco, y de vez en cuando te encontrabas con colores pasteles verdes o azules, nomenclaturas médicas y psicológicas, sin duda. Severus fue el primero en localizar al chico. Estaba en un cubículo cuadrado, cuyas paredes eran vidrios bastante gruesos. Dentro, de vez en cuando se podían ver partículas plateadas, que se desvanecían en una chispa.

— El chico murió.

— ¡Qué! —Se exaltaron los demás.

— Tiene claros signos mortuorios en su cuerpo. Su corazón ha tenido recientemente una reanimación forzosa que lo ha dejado sin una gota de fuerza, en realidad, algo desconocido es lo que le mantiene en este mundo. Sus heridas, que como verán son contusiones múltiples, pero poco profundas; no se pueden cerrar. Es más, aplicar cualquier conjuro sobre el cuerpo del chico, es hacerle sufrir, digamos que lo torturamos por un largo rato, antes de dar cuenta que nuestra magia estaba haciéndole daño.

— Por ello los aparatos muggle —Harry estaba completamente entubado.

— Hemos tenido que valernos de las máquinas muggles para poder ver los signos vitales del chico, no hemos querido suministrarle tampoco ninguna poción, así que, estamos tratándole con medicina muggle, bastante avanzada. El chico ya está fuera de peligro mortal. Lo único extraño, es que, no respira. Vive, sin respirar. Por ello se le ha hecho una vía respiratoria alterna. Es todo un caso, en teoría; debería estar muerto.

— ¿Cuándo le darán de alta?

— No lo sabemos. Contando que sus heridas están siendo desinfectadas y cauterizadas a la manera muggle. Lo tendremos en terapia intensiva, por cuando menos una semana, luego se verá… —Bingo, Potter no era feliz si no estaba cuando menos, una semana en la enfermería.

— ¿Ha reaccionado?

— No. Cuando llegó aquí la estaba prácticamente desangrado y en catatonia. Hemos tenido que conseguir doce donantes de sangre… todos han sido rechazados. Pero, un milagro comenzó a suceder como a las diez de la noche, la poderosa magia del chico comenzó a crear todo nuevamente, electrolitos, glóbulos rojos y blancos, el plasma…

— ¿Qué son las chispas? —Inquirió Draco preocupado, por suerte su don del habla había regresado completamente.

— Hemos tenido que aislarlo. Ha estado en contacto con algún ente desconocido, altamente dañino y corrosivo. Es como si hubiese sido expuesto por indefinido tiempo, a radiaciones enérgicamente tenebrosas. Cada chispa es la destrucción de esos jejenes malignos y peligrosos. Es un ritual de purificación, ha sido un total desastre. No sabemos como, pero el chico (aún inconciente) logró crear un balance estabilizando la magia y la tecnología meramente muggle. Fue todo un reto mantener las máquinas encendidas en el ritual de purificación. Lo que nos preocupa es la poca aceptación que tiene el paciente a cualquier tratamiento mágico.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— Eso es todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora.

— Lucius, despiértala…, suficiente tenemos con Potter.

— Irás a tu oficina y no recordarás nada, Libérate —Conjuró la cabeza del Clan Malfoy.

— Hay que llamar al pulgoso.

— ¿Estás loco¡Llamar a Black!

— Tiene que estar un pariente del chico…, no podemos estar utilizando esto siempre.

— Llegará armando jaleo.

— Para eso está Lupin —Declaró con sencillez—. Ahora, el único problema es ¿Cómo localizaremos a Black?

— Harry tiene un espejo —Comenzó Draco. Sus padres miraron al adolescente, el cual tenía sus obres grises fijas en el cuerpo maltratado de Harry. Una mano restaba en el grueso vidrio.

— ¿Un espejo dices?

— Sí. Lo utiliza como comunicador.

— A ese ridículo espejo… ¿Sabes dónde está? —Cuestionó Severus, suponía que la otra parte la debería tener el dueño y creador del dichoso cachivache.

— Sí. Lo tiene en la mesa del lado derecho de su cama. Está en la primera gaveta.

— ¿En casa de Tom?

— Uju…

— Yo iré a buscar el dichoso espejo.

— No creo que puedas entrar al cuarto de Harry y mover algo para sacarlo de la casa. Especialmente algo tan preciado para él. Azalea te romperá los huesos antes de poder hacerlo.

— ¿Quién es esa? —Soltaron los dos adultos. Su hijo volteó y con la mirada ensombrecida por los recientes hechos, respondió:

— Es la guardiana de Harry. Se le podría pedir permiso a Nagini, pero, sólo Harry y mi padrino le entienden.

— ¿Dónde está Tom?

— Ese es el misterio —Le contestó Lucius—. No lo sabemos. Encontramos al chico sólo en su cama…, posiblemente Potter lo sepa, pero, como puedes observar dudo mucho que pueda decir algo en el estado en el que está.

— Potter herido, y Tom desaparecido, genial, doblemente genial…

— Hay que buscar la manera de contactar al imbécil de Black. Draco¿Sabes si Potter usa alguna palabra en especial para llamar al perro?

— Sí, le dice Food, o Pa, o algo así como Pabmoon, nunca recuerdo bien…, sé que tenía que ver con algo que hacen los perros.

— Padfoot. Bien, hemos conseguido a Black.

6

Sirius parpadeó desubicado al sentir como el espejo comenzaba a reaccionar. ¿Qué hacía Harry llamándole a las cuatro de la mañana? Se preguntó luego de mirar el reloj. Remus abrió un ojo y se volteó al escuchar a Sirius hablando somnoliento.

— ¿Qué sucede, Harry?

— _No es Potter, Black. Tu ahijado está en San Mugo _—La voz de Snivellus le habló desde el otro lado. Sirius se despertó de golpe.

— ¿Cómo?

— Acá te explico. Estamos en la clínica, y; o te comportas cuando estés aquí o me veré en la penosa necesidad de hechizarte.

7

— Severus ¿Qué le pasó a Harry?

— Nadie lo sabe, y no reacciona —Tregua temporal… además, Lupin no le caía tan mal.

— ¿Qué pasó con Él? —Refiriéndose, sintiéndose incómodo, al Dark Lord.

— El misterio del año. No se sabe. Y si Potter no despierta, no lo sabremos nunca. Porque, la única cosa que podría saberlo, no nos entiende.

— Nagini —Pronunciaron al unísono Sirius y Remus.

— Quiero verlo —Soltó exasperado Padfoot, tratando de mantener la promesa que le hizo a Remus y tácitamente a Severus de mantenerse quieto y en _santa paz_.

— Está en Terapia Intensiva.

— ¡Que! —Jadeó el animago cayendo presa de la desesperación.

— Con calma, Black —Le detuvo el pocionista—. No quieres verlo. Créeme que no quieres verlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Rechaza todo tratamiento mágico. Han tenido que entubarlo. Parece que el chico murió y como siempre en sus milagrosos intentos, algo lo revivió. Además, no respira por si mismo, a pesar de no morir…

— Severus…

— Lucius ¿qué sucede?

— Necesitan inmediatamente a Black. ¿Lo conseguiste? Han dejado entrar a Draco, su magia ha sido compatible, pero, no creo que aguante.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?

— Jamás pensé estar tan alegre de verte, Black. Potter está apunto de tirarnos el recinto encima…

7

— ¿Sirius Black? Bien, póngase aquí y repita lo que nosotros le digamos.

Una hora después, todos estaban exhaustos. Harry había sido encapsulado en un pequeño espacio de 50x50. Había reaccionado, y que mal lo había hecho.

— Harry ¿Me oyes? —El moreno alzó sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.

— Sirius… —Murmuró tratando inútilmente y con gestos inocuos de traspasar la barrera. Le dolía ver a su hijo allí encerrado como si fuera un animal peligroso.

— Harry, hijo. Mírame ¿Qué sucedió? —Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los puños empezando a llorar con rabia mal contenida en su cuerpo.

— Está muerto —Masculló entre dientes sin poder seguir de forma coherente. El dolor y la rabia le mancillaban los sentidos.

— ¿Quién murió Harry? —Le preguntó suavemente—. Deja de luchar contra la barrera. Estás demasiado exaltado…, relájate —Black tuvo que retirarse de donde estaba ya que, millones de rayos habían comenzado a atacar la barrera.

— Necesito sentarme —Dijo Draco quién era el pilar de la barrera qué trataba de sofocar los poderes de Harry. Sin poder resistirlo más, cayó de rodillas, una fuerza más fuerte que él, estaba dominándole.

— ¡Draco! —El lupino quién era el más cercano, lo ayudó a sobreponerse, sintió algo frío bajo sus rodillas. Miró hacía el lugar… ¡¿Hielo?!

— Lo siento, no soy yo. Algo está forzándome.

— No coloques las manos en el piso. Sea lo que sea, tus manos son los más fuertes catalizadores del cuerpo, especialmente tú que lo dominas —Le subió los miembros. Severus entrecerró los ojos.

— Finite Incantatem —Conjuró poniendo una mano en la barrera. Harry cayó de bruces en el piso. Comenzando a vomitar un líquido blanco.

— A la magia de Potter no le gusta ser doblegada. Será mejor dejarlo ser, nosotros somos _aceptados_, por ponerlo de alguna manera. El hielo de Draco en algún momento iba a romper la barrera —Alzó al ojiverde luego de que terminara de volcar el estómago allí. Y lo sentó.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Harry con actitud caducada enterró su cabeza en el cuello de su profesor y comenzó a llorar. Era un llanto amargo y levemente ahogado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó Remus a Draco.

— Mejor, gracias.

— De nada —Le dijo levantándole. No se imaginaba el poder que había utilizado por primera vez en su vida de esa manera.

— Potter, sino habla no vamos a poder ayudarte.

— Quiero regresar a casa. Él dijo que podía verlo por última vez. Que me regalaba su cuerpo… maldita sea…

— La verdad, jamás he sido bueno para traducir los balbuceos carentes de coherencia y sentido a primeras de Potter. Black…

— ¿Qué quieres Snivellus?

— Mira pulgoso. No empieces…, todos estamos iguales ¿ok? Pide la alta voluntaria del chico.

— ¿Ajá¿Perdón?

— Que pidas la alta voluntaria de Harry Potter. Si vamos a encontrar algo, va a ser en la casa de Tom Riddle. Aquí no hacemos nada. Potter hará sus recuperaciones milagrosas cuando se arregle todo. Del resto, tenerlo aquí sólo conseguirá hundirlo más de lo que ya está.

8

No fue nada fácil sacar a Harry Potter de San Mugo. Es más, Lucius y Sirius, que eran los afines o los contrarios de los bandos, jamás habían tenido que insistir tanto con sus poderes para conseguir algo. Sin embargo, allí estaban caminando como simples muggles, ya que Harry no toleraba ninguna magia y lo único que hacia era caminar con la vista perdida y sin dejar de llorar.

Sintieron que era una bendición llegar a aquel sitio. Harry tomó por primera vez en casi veinte horas, iniciativa propia y pegó las manos de las rejas. Una serpiente apareció en frente.

— _Lo siento mucho, Nagi. Lo siento, no sabes cuanto lo siento… _—Todos tuvieron el mismo escalofrío al escuchar al chico mencionar aquellas palabras. Sólo decidieron alejarse prudencialmente, más lo suficientemente cerca para socorrerlo.

— _No fue tu culpa. _

— _Él dijo que me iba a regalar su cuerpo¿Lo has visto? _

— _Has sido marcado por la muerte, cielo. Si alguien lo va a poder ver. Ése eres tú. _

— _Ya no quiero vivir…_

— _Él tampoco lo deseaba. _

— _No fue mi intención matarlo. _

— Olvídalo, mi niño —Naignia Slytherin apareció en forma fantasmal frente a él.

— Nagi… ¿Qué hago?

— No lo sé, Harry… no lo sé.

9

Habían pasado dos miserables días desde todo aquello. Sirius estaba tomándose de un trago una poción rehabilitadora. Ya habían descubierto quién había muerto. Lord Voldemort había fallecido…, Harry no había querido retirarse ni un momento lejos del cuerpo. Lo único que hacía era sostenerle la mano como poseso, llorando. No habían querido hacer ningún movimiento, ni alertar nada o a nadie. Miró a Remus durmiendo en la mesa con gesto cansado, pero laxo.

Suspiró con exasperación. ¡Cómo demonios había muerto el Dark Lord¡Por la infinita sabiduría de Merlín¡Eso no tenía coherencia! Así como así, y _¡plof!_ La persona más poderosa del mundo se moría de repente.

— Lo siento, Sirius —Dijo Hermione cansada—. No puedo hacer que pruebe bocado. Es más, me ignora totalmente.

— Lleva tres días sin comer, o hacer nada más que estar allí…

— Me sorprende que esté vivo, Sirius. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que Harry amaba a Tom. Ni del amor que le profesaba él a Harry. Una noche los escuché hablando de suicidarse, los dos…

— ¿Cómo?

— Ellos sólo no le encuentran sentido a la vida, o eso es lo que yo creo. ¿Los médicos no dijeron que Harry había estado muerto?

10

Lo habían obligado a salir del cuarto, y a comer. En realidad Severus Snape, había llegado, lo había jalado de su lugar de asentamiento, y lo había atiborrado con toda clase de pociones. Ahora solamente estaba enfuruñado en el alféizar de la ventana siendo custodiado a capa y espada por Sirius…

Lanzó la vista al interior de la casa. Se levantó de golpe.

— ¡Ralph! —El animago botó en su sitio. Mientras Harry corría a volver a llorar en manos de aquel desconocido—. ¿Sabes algo?

— No, Harry. Te he venido a decir que: _ya basta_ —El ojiverde abrió la boca para comenzar a protestar—. No me digas nada. Ya está bueno, Harry. Él no te lo regresará, y tú no vas a hacer nada por devolverlo ¿Qué quieres¿Volverlo un Inferí?

— Que me lleven a mí también.

— Perdóname por lo que te voy a decir, pero, ellos no van a matar tan fácil al Pilar de Merlín.

— ¡Al diablo con el Pilar de Merlín! Si es por eso ¡Acaban de matar a uno de mis protectores!

— Óyeme bien, dale santa sepultura al cuerpo, y procura que no te atrapen a ti también. ¿O es que quieres que Hermione termine como Miranda?

— No me pidas que entierre el cuerpo, Ralph, no puedo…

— Tienes que seguir adelante, Harry.

— ¡¿Y qué¡Entregármele a Helios porque eso es lo que quieren¡Maldita sea, Ralph¡No juegues conmigo!

— Si hay alguien que te entiende, soy yo. ¿Crees que me a mí me gusta verlos así? —Le preguntó hiriente—. Y no, realmente no soy _fan _que te lances a los brazos de Helios Reiris.

— Ralph, ahora escúchame tú a mí, y de ser posible que todos se entere. El mundo —En ese momento entró Hermione en la sala aún medio dormida—, se puede ir a la mierda, no moveré ni un dedo para salvar esta estupidez que ellos llaman civilización. Protegeré a Hermione con mi vida, y en la medida de lo posible, evitaré que nos atrapen, pero, si consiguen otra manera de conquistar al mundo, pues, bien por ellos, porque, el salvador del mundo, acaba de renunciar a su trabajo. Ahora, si me disculpas —Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras. La castaña se fue tras él.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Sirius de frente y muy desconfiado.

— En estos momentos, no tengo ni la menor idea de quién soy… Sirius, no le dejes cometer una estupidez que, además de costarle caro, no le servirá de nada.

11

— ¿Quieres hablar¿De Heredero a Heredero¿De amigo a amigo¿De Hermano a Hermano?

— Es una sensación indescriptible cuando te hacen esto —Dijo apagado, con la cabeza en el filo del colchón, volviendo a sostener la fría mano del Heredero de Slytherin. Hermione se sentó a su lado y le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza.

— ¿Tú mantienes el cuerpo, cierto?

— No… él me lo regaló…, no sé, debió pensar que tenía tendencias necrofílicas o algo así…

— ¿Quién?

— No lo sé…

— No entiendo.

— Ni siquiera yo mismo me entiendo, Hermione. Es imposible que un tercero lo haga.

— ¿Y vas a estar allí hasta el fin de los tiempos? No digo que corras a sonreírle a la vida, o a decirle a Helios que aceptas sus proposiciones de enlace. Pero¿Qué sentido tiene?

— Por ahora, sólo quiero volver a matarme, Herm. Cuando iba muriendo me resistía porque, no quería perder esos momentos que tuve con Tom, pero, en estos momentos quiero volver a irme, estrellarme contra una pared, o destrozarme los huesos o qué sé yo… en estos momentos todo debe doler menos que esto…

— ¿Y qué quieres de nosotros, Harry? —Preguntó Draco recostado en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Quieres que te asesinemos nosotros?

— Malfoy…

— Creo que estás colocando a Granger en una situación un tanto delicada, y no sólo a ella; a mí también. Sólo a nosotros nos diriges la palabra coherentemente. ¿Qué exactamente deseas de nosotros Harry? Me duele verte así en ese estado…

— ¿Para que me quiero levantar, Draco? Cada vez que me logro reponer viene algo que me vuelve a lanzar contra el suelo¿Qué chiste tiene hacerlo una y otra vez?

12

Se escabulló en su propia casa como ladrón hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Tom. Giró el pomo y entró. Mañana enterrarían el cuerpo aún en contra de su voluntad, y él no iba a permitir algo como eso… cerró con cuidado la puerta y hechizó el cuarto para que nadie pudiera interrumpirle. Se sentó encima del cuerpo muerto de Lord Voldemort, tan frío… tan carente de vida.

— Tom —Murmuró agarrándole la cara—. Eso no se vale… —Se acercó quedando a apenas unos milímetros, separado de la boca del hombre—. _Esto tiene que funcionar _—Pensó aspirando por la nariz, si algo salía mal… no, era mejor no pensara en eso. Le abrió los párpados muertos y los miró fijamente, era impresionante como aún el cristalino se mantenía intacto.

No sucedía nada, sin embargo, Harry sólo esperaba paciente sin cambiar ni un ápice su posición.

— Vamos… vamos… no me importa darle la mitad de mi alma que es en realidad suya. Yo lo mantengo atado a este mundo…

Algo comenzó a manar del ojo derecho del moreno, era algo negro y viscoso, caía en la cara del Dark Lord, y se movilizaba con movimientos serpenteantes hasta los ojos. Cerró fuertemente sus párpados, y se encogió encima del cuerpo. Desprenderse de su alma no era lindo ni placentero, pero, si eso lograba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para anclarlo, entonces volvería. Tom no lo dejaría allí sólo en aquel mundo hostil, y si lo hacía, ya vería él de quitarse la vida destruyéndose el alma para no poder ir a parar a ningún lado.

Esperó cinco, diez, veinte, una hora, y nada sucedía. Sirius y Snape lo iban a matar por haber hecho eso… bueno, no tan literal, total, lo que buscaban era que viviera, así que no tenía sentido que le quitasen la vida… comenzaba a delirar ¿por qué su mente tendía a debatir tan banalmente en esas circunstancias tan delicadas?

Quedó en vela toda la noche, o para el fue toda la noche ya que no era capaz de decir en que momento se había rendido al sueño. A pesar de parecer una tontería, había dado la mitad de sus fuerzas y de su vida a una tonta ilusión.

— Harry —Escuchó lejano que le susurraban. Sentía una caricia en la cara, era una caricia delicada, suave, no quería despertar—. Harry, abre los ojos… —No¿para qué? Así estaba bastante bien, pensó testarudo—. Mi ángel, abre los ojos al menos de que quieras que me de un ataque… —Unas deslumbrantes obres verdes se abrieron de súbito. Jadeó, despertándose demasiado rápido, fue hasta doloroso en cierta manera.

— ¿Tom?

— Eso fue un acto imprudente Harry…

— Pero sirvió¿verdad? —Le respondió con suavidad.

— Sí, mi pedazo de alma en ti, me mantenía entre los dos mundos. Pude encontrar el camino, gracias a eso que hiciste. Pero, ya no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿vale? —Dijo mirando como la mitad derecha del moreno, estaba totalmente arrugada y la piel comenzaba tomar una coloración grisácea, le colocó una mano en la mejilla y devolviéndole la pupila perdida a su ojo derecho, y haciéndole recuperar su figura normal en poco tiempo. Harry le sostuvo la mano y cerró los ojos.

— Guardemos el secreto ¿sí? Nadie sabe que tratamos de matarnos…

— ¿Hoy me iban a enterrar, cierto?

— Ralph dijo que me iba a volver loco, así que habló con Sirius.

— Tú ahora lo escuchas…

— Sí…, ha estado rondando desde hace dos días, Sirius y Remus están aquí junto con Hermione para evitar que yo 'cometa' una locura.

— No importa, ya arreglaré las cosas… —Dijo besándole con ternura, no fue más que un simple rose.

— _Estas helado _—Siseó suavemente en parsel.

— Aún estoy regresando a la vida…, es normal.

— ¿Puedes caminar?

— No… a penas si puedo mover la mitad del cuerpo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

— Una semana…

13

— No creo poder soportar otro _milagrito… _—Hermione rió disimuladamente, ante las palabras del pocionista.

— ¿Y qué dijo?

— Me miró con cara de _no preguntes y eso es todo lo que diré_…

— Genial… olvidémoslo de esto, y vayámonos otra vez de vacaciones… una semanita más con Potter, y juro que enloqueceré.

14

— Tom¿no crees que deberías reposar?

— Una semana muerto, y yo con una montaña de papeleo de más de dos metros…, no, no creo que descansar sea buena idea.

— Tú mismo lo acabas de decir, una semana muerto… vamos, por favor.

— En Hogwarts descansaré, tienes mi palabra de mago, heredero de Slytherin y de mi amor casi platónico por ti.

— Has llegado aquí, porque yo te traje, aún no puedes ni caminar.

— Y te agradezco que cuides de mí —Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— No me vas a comprar con eso —El ojiverde suspiró exasperado—. Prométeme que cuando menos te acostarás temprano.

— A las doce de la noche.

— A las nueve.

— Once.

— Diez y quince y si te pasas un segundo más, te hechizo…

— ¿Diez y media?

— Diez y quince.

— Pareces un anciano.

— ¿Quién fue el de la genial idea de que comenzáramos a beber como desgraciados?

— ¿Quién fue quién pidió suicidarse? —Harry le dio un golpe en la cabeza; muy molesto.

— Tú fuiste quién empezó con aquello de que estaba harto de vivir —Tom iba a replicar, pero Harry utilizó su mano como mordaza—. Y ya… a las diez y quince te vengo a hechizar… lo sabes, y lo mejor para mí, es que no estás en capacidad de defenderte.

— Permiso.

— Sirius —Harry le quitó la mano a Tom de la boca—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Venía a avisarte que Remus y yo, nos regresamos a casa.

— Vale —Dijo no muy convencido.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

— Está bien, cachorro. Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

— Adiós, Sirius —Su padrino se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue de allí, no queriendo realmente dejar a su hijo sólo. Harry se sentó en frente, cruzó una pierna y se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido—. Diez y quince.

— Diez y quince, Harry, está bien, haré lo que dices. Es más, puedes quedarte allí sentado. Sólo quita la cara de asesino que tienes…

— En serio, a veces nos pasamos de infantiles. ¿Por qué es tan importante tu trabajo?

— No es mi intención dejarte de lado… no me gusta que las cosas se me acumulen.

— Llevas trabajando casi dos meses seguidos. Hermione hasta te ayudó varios días ¿Cómo puedes aún tener tanto trabajo?

— Eso mismo me pregunto yo todos los días, Harry… eso mismo me pregunto yo.

**TBC**

_A ver... este capítulo no dijo lo que yo quería explicar pero, la verdad es que el pensar en repetirlo me da escalofríos, así que ni modo, así se queda. _


	30. Beyond Expectation

**Capítulo vigésimo**** noveno:**_Beyond expectation._

— Es para matarte —Le dijo dándole la espalda al mayor, desde la cama aún con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿No estabas dormido?

— No. Estoy despierto desde que tú te levantaste.

— Saldré por dos horas.

— Mentiroso —Escupió arreglando las sabanas en su cuerpo y proponiéndose volver a quedar dormido.

— ¿Ayer me acosté a la hora que te prometí, no? —Se arrodilló en dónde estaba el ojiverde.

— Tom, pasé vigilándote todo el día —Le inculpó mientras se volteaba y le miraba directamente—. ¿Por qué me hablas tan siquiera, si de igual forma te vas a ir? —Tom suspiró, alargando la mano para acariciarle la cabeza, el moreno iba apartarle la mano, pero, en vez de eso, lo dejó hacer. Sintió las labios del mayor sobre los suyos propios, no era un beso profundo, era un mero rose que causaba un agradable cosquilleo en ellos.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —Preguntó calmado subiéndose a la cama aún medio desnudo atrapando al Gryffindor bajo su cuerpo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Murmuró.

— A una reunión, pero, cerca hay sitios donde puedes estar. Y luego de la reunión, que es muggle, por si te interesa, puedo llevarte a almorzar —Pegó frente con frente—. Pero no te hagas de rogar y decídete ya, que voy a llegar tarde.

— Vale. Dame cinco minutos para vestirme.

1

Venía pasar con desgana desde la ventana de la camioneta de Tom, la carretera y el paisaje en conjunto que no era más que un montón de edificios de concreto que pasaban veloces ante sus ojos. La verdad que se hubiesen quedado muertos, suspiró, el Lord volteó la mirada, un momento, para luego volver a la carretera.

— Harry.

— ¿Qué? —Respondió sin ganas.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

— ¿Hablar de qué? —Riddle frenó suavemente ante una pequeña cantidad de tráfico mañanero, común por esa zona.

— Desde que _revivimos_me has estado rehuyendo el tema.

— Talvez es que no tengo nada que decir, o no encuentro palabras para decir. ¿No es mejor dejarlo ir?

— Entonces, toma tu propio concejo —Le regañó sin alterarse.

— Sólo me siento tan perdido —Susurró con la vista fija en la ventana, a pesar de no saber a ciencia cierta que estaba observando. Sintió la mano de Tom sujetando la suya—. Ni tú eres capaz de decirme que pasará…

— Siempre lo hace. En un día o en cien años, pero, siempre pasa.

— ¿Y qué si son cien años?

— Entonces, hay que aprender a vivir con eso.

2

Estaba entretenido con la vista que ofrecía la vitrina. Habían llegado hacía algunas horas sería, y Tom se había marchado a la reunión dejándole en alguna parte no específica de aquel centro comercial. Antes de abandonarle a su suerte, el Lord le había entregado una pulsera, diciéndole que, eso haría que se encontraran en todo caso de pérdida inminente, fallo de su conexión que en esos momentos era bastante profunda, o que Nagini no les pudiera unir. Depositó un beso en la mejilla, sin hacer nada más, evitando que los muggles comenzaran a señalarles por ser una pareja homosexual, eso era lo último que necesitaban en ese momento.

Caminó un poco más y se encontró otra cosa interesante. Con infantil curiosidad se acercó para descubrir divertido que los maniquíes de esa tienda, eran personas de verdad. Uno de ellos lo saludó con movimientos algo robotices y el joven le devolvió el saludo cohibido.

En los pisos inferiores. Se daba un show, en dónde una mujer imitaba con mucho acierto, a _Mirelle Mathieu_, cantando _Une Histoire d'amour_. Ya harto de deambular sin ningún rumbo, se sentó a observar a la versada soprano cantar, mientras se creaba una acústica extraña y metálica, por efectos de los materiales con los que estaba construido el recinto. Cuando terminó hizo una pequeña reverencia y todos los espectadores prorrumpieron en aplausos y vitoreo. Harry sonrió y aplaudió también sintiéndose más animado.

— Y ahora, un éxito bastante conocido —Había dicho la cantante con un marcado acento francés—. _La Vie en Rose._

Escuchaba la canción, mientras compraba un café. No era muy amante de éste, pero, en esa franquicia, hacían unos mokachinos excelentes, imposibles de dejarles pasar. Se limpió la crema de los labios con gesto delicado y se volvió a sentar en la misma mesa, que por suerte seguía vacía. La canción estaba terminando

— ¿Entretenido? —Le preguntó alguien llegando. Harry sonrió al ver que Tom había regresado. Amaba la magia, en esos momentos era mejor que el celular.

— Bastante, en realidad —De fondo otra cantante interpretaba pop francés. La canción tenía un ritmo pegajoso que le tenía moviendo el pie desde hacía rato—. ¿Ya¿Terminaste?

— Sí —Le respondió, arreglándose la corbata negra y gris.

— ¿Café? —Preguntó mostrándole su taza vacía.

— _Trés Français_ —Dijo el Lord divertido.

— _Oui_—Le respondió sonriente—. Hay un festival francés.

— Me doy cuenta.

— Ha sido divertido. Hay un puesto en dónde te enseñan a dar un beso francés.

— Y supongo que saliste corriendo a probar ¿no? —El ojiverde rió abiertamente.

— No, pero me quedé mirando un buen rato —Decidió molestarle.

— Para dar besos franceses Lucius es bueno en eso.

— Si Severus te oye…

— No que me agradara ser el _paño de lágrimas _de Lucius.

— Córtalo. No quiero saber. Descarado. Me ibas a contar como era Malfoy padre en la cama.

— Bastante bueno, en realidad —El ojiverde le lanzó la servilleta en la frente—. Hey —Le murmuró, devolviéndole la bolita, la cual Harry atrapó luego de cubrirse para evitar que le diera, sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara.

— ¿Almorzamos aquí?

— ¿Viste algo decente para comer?

— Pues, hay varios puestos de comida francesa. Ninguna las he probado, aunque, algunas no me quedaron ganas. No soy fanático de las comidas marinas.

— Cerca de aquí hay un restaurante de pasta, caminamos unas cuadras, y comemos allí ¿Te parece?

— Sí, prefiero la comida italiana.

3

Salieron del centro comercial, en dónde el sol les pegó de lleno, casi deslumbrándoles. Todo era tan perfecto que Harry optó por tomar una actitud paranoica y escéptica. ¿Y quién no¡Tom no andaba con el maldito celular pegado a la oreja, regañando y dando órdenes al desdichado de turno al otro lado de teléfono! Aún no aparecía ningún mortífago o conocido anunciando catástrofe. Nadie había descubierto, aún; que era Harry Potter, bueno, era comprensible, estaban en el mundo muggle. Sólo le frustraba el hecho de no poder colgársele cual lapa al hombre, pero, tampoco era el fin del mundo.

Podía cogerle la mano. Total, Tom podía pasar por su padre, aunque, a su edad eso se vería condenadamente ridículo. Podía mutar para parecer más niño, pensó. Se llevó un dedo pensativo a la mejilla. No, nada era buena idea. Sintió que pasaban un brazo alrededor del cuello, atrayéndole más, mientras seguían caminando.

— Dada la índole que no parece importarte que los malditos muggles te vean abrazado con otro hombre, pues, ya somos dos —Le explicó como adivinando todo lo que llevaba pensado desde que salieron. El ojiverde sonrió ante el gesto, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor—. Vamos ¿qué tanto puede pasar si estás conmigo? Normalmente soy yo que turba tu suerte.

— De algo tenía que servir que fueses el Dark Lord ¿no?

— Supongo. Aunque noto en tu tonito un poco de cinismo.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó inocente.

4

Llegaron al lugar que había dicho el mayor. Harry alzó una ceja al ver la entrada y luego se miró a si mismo. Realmente no estaba vestido para entrar en ese restaurante. El sólo hecho de que la puerta pareciese tener enchapado en oro, no mejoraba para nada la situación.

— Tom, cielo... —Llamó el ojiverde no muy seguro de si hablar.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No creo estar muy acorde con el sitio.

— ¿Y ahora te preocupas por eso?

— No, yo sólo decía.

— Está bien. Tampoco estás tan mal.

— Oye, gracias...

— ¿Tiene reservación? —Tom sacó su cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y le tendió una tarjeta—. Ya le vamos a atender —El Pilar de Merlín miró a Tom a la expectativa.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó sin entender a que venía la mirada.

— Olvídalo...

— Los signiores, síganme por aquí —Les pidió un hombre de coronilla y canoso. Tenía una panza sebosa y estaba vestido correctamente con camisa manga larga y corbata—. ¿Fumadores?

— No.

— ¿Esta mesa les parece bien?

— Sí..., está bien.

— ¿Qué desean para beber? —Preguntó sacando la libreta y haciéndole seña a mozo de poca monta para que llenara de agua las copas.

— Yo deseo vino ¿Qué me recomienda? —Harry suspiró. Pero ¿Es que el hombre no podía dejar de beber? Para cualquiera habría sido un escarmiento, morir, por haberse emborrachado hasta no saber de si mismo.

— Le puedo recomendar al _signor_ un buen _Lacryma Christi Rosato_. O un buen _Viognier_. Si desea, también puede ser un _Chardonnay_, si prefiere vinos de casta francesa.

— El_Lacryma Christi _está bien.

— ¿Y el _joven signiore_ también va a tomar vino?

— No, yo deseo agua mineral, gracias — Gruñó, mal disimulado.

— _Bene_... ¿Desean ordenar ya¿O prefieren ver la carta? —Preguntó cortés, ignorando olímpicamente el tono del muchacho.

— Preferimos ver la carta primero.

— Tres copas, Tom. No te vayas a exceder de allí —El hombre iba a replicarle—. Por favor... —Le rogó y decidió dimitir.

— Aquí está la carta, y si me permite recomendarme un _Rigatoni alla Putanesca e Arrabiatta_. Es la especialidad del día.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Le preguntó a su novio. Tom dejó de observar al camarero.

— Un plato que no te gustará, créeme —Fue lo único que le participó antes de volverse—. No tiene algo menos... ¿cómo decirlo¿Rebuscado?

— ¿Talvez un _Risotto Bianco_ o una _Pasta alla Carbonara_?

— ¿Y éste plato? —Preguntó señalando algo que se le hacía difícil de pronunciar correctamente.

— Buena elección. Son vermicelli salteados en cebolla y ajo porro con níscalo en salsa negra.

— Eh...

— El Risoto Blanco está bien para los dos —Respondió el Slytherin sin poder suprimir una sonrisa divertida.

— Enseguida. Con permiso.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes tú, tanto de cocina?

— Yo sé de todo un poco..., estoy aquí más que todo por trabajo y compromiso, sino te gusta la comida no me eches la culpa.

— ¿Trabajo?

— Sí. Este año nos tocó decidir a quién se le daba este año el _"Laurel de oro"._ Es un premio culinario. Y hay que ir a todos los restaurantes participantes.

— Ah... ¿Qué tantos trabajos tienes?

— Más de diez campos diferentes si son.

— ¿Cuál ha sido el más extraño que haz realizado hasta ahora?

— Te lo diría si estuviese de humor para uno de tus discursos moralistas.

— Yo no doy _discursos moralistas _—Le soltó ofendido.

— Sí, claro. Tráfico de drogas —Harry en ese momento estaba tomando agua, se atragantó—. Sin discurso moralista.

— Pero ¿De qué me sorprendo? Si hasta asesino en serie...

— Fue divertido. Todos esos niños con armas y vestidos de militar.

— ¡Tom! —Le regañó.

— _Yo no doy discursos moralistas _—Le citó el hombre mayor con un ligero tono de burla.

— Eso no es dar discursos moralistas, es tener compasión y… algo de humanidad.

— A ciencia cierta¿Cómo quieres que te responda esa opinión? —Harry le miró con cara de pocos amigos, permitiéndole al mesonero que sirviera la comida que en ese momento acababa de llegar—. Y además te molestas. ¿Para qué me preguntas esas cosas?

— Porque de lo poco que sé de ti, lo sé por terceras bocas. ¿Sabes? El tener curiosidad de saber lo que hace otra persona, que no sólo eso sino que también es tu tutor, novio y única seudo opción de familiar, es bastante común en el mundo normal —El mayor guardó silencio—. ¿Cómo puedes decir todas esas cosas y estar tan tranquilo?

— Viviendo. Luego de un rato te das cuenta que esto no tiene salvación y ¿para qué preocuparse? El mundo es malo…

— El mundo _no_es malo.

— Bueno, si quieres ponerlo en palabras más cruda, _el humano _lo es. Está en nuestra naturaleza destruir todo y seguir a destruir otra cosa.

— ¡Genial¿Y te escudas en eso¡Claro! Como nuestra naturaleza es mala, te vas y lo proclamas; haciéndolo más evidente. Joder contigo, Tom.

— Nadie ha dicho eso. ¿Cuántas veces te cuento la historia? Esta sería como la enésima vez, si lo hago. Harry, baja a la tierra, Dumbledore era amigo _íntimo_ de Grinwald ¿Y que hizo? Aún a pesar de todo, lo terminó matando, disculpa que te baje tan cruelmente a la realidad, para decirte que no existe la moral por la que te riges ¿Respeto y Lealtad? Aún en términos teológicos, cada uno de nosotros somos dios y el demonio, destruimos tanto como creamos, si quieres llámalo 'balance'; yo lo llamo estupideces hipócritas —Harry bebió de su copa sin tener nada con que rebatir los crueles alegatos del hombre. Cuando se decidió a abrir la boca, un mesonero llegó preguntándole si no querían otra cosa. Los dos negaron casi al unísono—. Harry, cielo —Le preguntó al ver que lo había herido deliberadamente, pero… tenía que hacérselo entender de alguna manera, si bien la filosofía de Harry era la _moralmente_ correcta, lo iban a destajar con ventaja—. ¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas, si sabes que siempre terminamos igual?

— Ya no importa —Dijo con un deje de fastidio, miró su plato, removió un poco la comida, y tomando un aliento—. Tom.

— ¿Um?

— ¿Hubieses preferido quedarte en aquel lugar? —Esa silenciosa respuesta que no sacaba de ninguna duda que otorgaba demasiado, fue lo peor que puedo haber dado Tom en esos momentos—. ¡Tom! —Le presionó alterándose pero, en ningún momento alzó la voz más de lo debido.

— Siempre y cuando tú vivieras; a mí, poco me importaba.

— ¡Maldita sea! —¡Había que ser cínico para lanzar semejante respuesta!

— Harry, no te molestes conmigo por decirte la verdad. Tú único propósito en la vida, era asesinarme, lo lograste y la muerte te bendijo por eso. Yo pertenezco al hoyo más profundo, y a pesar de saber eso, poco me importa. Si quieres una respuesta más completa a tu pregunta, vida o muerte, me da igual, yo sé a dónde voy, mis deseos de inmortalidad nacen de mi 'perenne' incapacidad para vencer a Albus Dumbledore, a pesar del hombre, posee toda la experiencia del mundo, y no importaba que tan poderoso fuese yo, además, ya me había enterado de su _descubrimiento_junto a Flamel.

Bueno, eso comprobaba su teoría de que el hombre sólo vivía por venganza, y, tal vez en un segundo plano por su amor, era conciente de que le amaba pero, no sabía si era por si exagerado grado de pragmatismo que padecía el hombre o su desinterés general que sólo se extinguía momentáneamente en sus delirios sociópatas y megalómanos, que le hacían soltar esas cosas de las cuales, se arrepentía luego, y lo peor de todo es que también estaba su incapacidad para disculparse o mostrar abiertamente cualquier tipo de sentimiento.

Se levantó con aparente calma, dejando la servilla con cuidado en la mesa.

— Voy al sanitario —Le respondió al sentir que la mano de Tom se cernía sobre su muñeca. Se soltó en un débil movimiento, y el de ojos rojos lo dejó ir.

5

— Chico ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó un hombre acercándose. El aludido se volteó, tenía la cara mojada y los ojos rojos. Las lágrimas se camuflajeaban perfectamente con el agua, dejando como única seña de su llanto, sus ojos turbios.

— Sí —Le respondió en un quedo susurro.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que llame a nadie? —Insistió el muggle. El moreno le miró y le sonrió agradecidamente.

— No gracias, mi tío está allá afuera.

— Bueno… —Aceptó no muy convencido—. Entonces, me voy —Informó dejándole solo.

6

Cuando pudo salir del baño, encontró a Tom, charlando, todo menos entretenido, con unas cuantas personas, desconocidas para él. Su mirada se había endurecido, sus rasgos habían perdido cualquier rictus humano, convirtiéndose en algo vacío e inocuo. Dudó en regresarse a su puesto, el cual estaba ocupado por una voluptuosa mujer, vestida de rojo, al mejor estilo de la _Femme Fatale_. Además de no conocer a ninguna de las personas que estaban allí presentes, sin contar que no sabía, si el hombre lo quería entrometido, sería demasiado problema, presentarle…

Alzándose de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia, se fue a recorrer el lugar que no parecía más que un mar casi interminable de mesas y gente.

7

— Disculpe.

—Sí señor¿qué desea?

— ¿Ha visto por causalidad al joven que me acompañaba?

— ¿El jovencito de ojos verde? —Preguntó el mesonero. Tom asintió—. Está en el balcón principal, o allí fue la última vez que lo vi.

— Gracias.

— Con su permiso.

8

Encontró lo que estaba buscando. Fuera, recostado en las barandas victorianas que poseía el orlado balcón se encontraba Harry, mirando el cielo. Le colocó una mano en el hombre, sobresaltándole. El menor volteó aún con el susto.

— ¿Terminaste? —Preguntó en todo normal, sin hacer nada por evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo silenciosas. Tom suspiró, está bien que la historia fuese cíclica y que todo se repetía con usual frecuencia, pero eso ya era hasta, desesperante, siempre sucedía lo mismo. Harry sintió como la mano que apretaba su hombro, hacía más presión, sin llegar a lastimarle—. ¿Nos vamos? —Le preguntó sin dejar de mirar la noche estrellada la cual estaba preciosa.

— Harry…

— Limítate, Tom…

— Si quieres nos podemos ir… —Le dijo suavemente.

— Vámonos —Respondió con tono cansado, secándose las lágrimas.

9

— Harry —Volvió a llamar el hombre una vez que estuvieron en casa. El moreno simplemente estaba cruzado de brazos dándole la espalda.

— Todas esas respuestas ya me las sabía de memoria… sé todo lo que me quieres decir y no puedes, ya sé que no entiendes que es la compasión pero ¡Por el sagrado amor de Dios, Thomas! Tenme un poco de consideración cuando menos. El hecho de qué… —Tom sorteó el espacio que lo separaba y lo besó. El Gryffindor, tuvo como reflejo retirarse. Pero, el hombre lo soltó.

— Tú pones más difíciles las cosas.

— Yo… —Le puso dos dedos en la boca.

— No lo hago apropósito, ya SÉ que no nos entendemos, pero, nuestra relación no es sólo de pareja, Harry. Actúo como tu padre, mentor, amante, hermano… a una pareja no le tengo que estar regañando por andar desobedeciéndome, a un hijo no le tengo que estar rogando luego de regañarle porque no eres realmente mi hijo, a un 'alumno' no tengo que estar imponiéndole caminos, por el simple hecho de ser simplemente eso un _alumno,_ a un hermano no tendría que hacer ninguna de las cosas que ya he mencionado, más a ti que eres como mi gemelo. Hagamos un_stand by_ aquí. Me confundo entre los millones de roles en que nos desenvolvemos en nuestro _día a día_. ¿Cómo puedo saber que papel tomar en qué momento¿Cuál rol querías que tomara cuándo me preguntaste aquello¿El de pareja que debía ser comprensivo contigo¿O el de maestro que debía enseñarte que estás equivocado?

Nagini que había estado escuchando desde lejos, suspiró mentalmente, bueno, cuando menos el hombre se había sincerado. Ahora sólo faltaba saber como iba a responder Harry. Y tenía el presentimiento de que, no iba a ser una muy buena respuesta…, sólo esperaba que Tom supiese manejar cualquier strike que le lanzara el ojiverde.

— ¿Soy yo quién te confunde, verdad? Porque algunas veces te pido que seas mi padre y a veces mi novio… ¿no es así? —Preguntó en real confusión.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —Harry botó y bajó la mirada, un poco asustado—. ¿Qué no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho? —Bueno…, no era la mejor respuesta pero, cuando menos no se había tragado todo y arreglado con su: No importa, dejemos esto hasta aquí—. Cuando hace 17 años te traté de matar te di la mitad de mi alma y viceversa, ya esos nos volvió prácticamente gemelos, cuando te viniste a vivir conmigo, me hiciste convertirme en tu padre, el estúpido tratado me convirtió en tu mentor, y luego por esas cosas del destino terminamos en pareja. ¿Me puedes indicar en dónde de todo lo que he dicho exactamente te he estado echando la culpa¿Podrías dejar de pensar que todo lo malo que pasa a tu alrededor es culpa tuya? Sé que tienes complejo de mártir, equis, poco importa, personalidad es personalidad…, pero bájale, en todo caso considérate alguien con extrema mala suerte que siempre está parado en el peor momento.

Vaya… el hombre había madurado…, eso merecía un premio por la meritocracia…

— _¿Por qué no les ayudas? _—Preguntó la pequeña serpiente.

— _Ellos tienen que superar sus problemas por su propia mano, Adne…sino, no servirá de nada. _

— _Pero…_

— _Adne, es fácil para terceros, ver los errores, pero, aunque se los gritásemos en la cara, no lo entenderían porque, simplemente, no los verían, están cegados por la confusión, ningún ser viviente, vino preparado para superar fácilmente lo que Harry y Tom, están pasando… aún eres demasiado joven aunque tu raza sea una raza llena de sabiduría y poder. _

— _Sí, señora… ¿Y, saldrán adelante? _

— _Por supuesto que lo harán. Si Tom fue capaz de entregársele tan fácil a la muerte, sólo con la promesa de que Harry volviera a la vida, se supone que han superado la última prueba de amor. Ahora sólo falta que entienda porque hizo lo que hizo… _

— _¿Um?_

— _Harry comprende en donde Tom falla y viceversa. Harry tiene que aprender a mirar las cosas como son, y Tom tiene que aprender a que los sentimientos instintivos son algo de lo que no se puede escapar y bien administrados son una bendición, pero…, el pasado hace que cambiar el futuro se convierta en una tarea de titanes. _

— _¿Nosotros podemos sentir amor? _

— _Cualquier cosa latiente es capaz de sentir apego y cariño. Con éste último, nace la lealtad y el apoyo. Pero, el Amor, pienso que es sólo un sentimiento humano, hablo del amor ya maduro, ése que te convierte en padre, hermano, mentor y amante, de la otra persona…, por eso es que es tan confuso, luego de unos años, te terminas por convertir en 'la otra persona'. Y, antes de darse cuenta, o antes de que pasara el tiempo, llevando los cambios poco a poco, ya Tom y Harry lo eran todo, las dos caras del mismo papel. El violar tanto del tan mentado 'espacio personal' causa esas confusiones en las que están debatiéndose los dos. No quieren, pero, para proseguir deberán aceptarlo… lo único que he agradecido de ser una serpiente, fuel perder ese sentimiento de 'amor humano'. Mi egoísmo es igual al de Tom, si no he abierto la boca directamente para intervenir en su relación, es por mi incapacidad para sostener una relación amorosa por más de tres meses. _

_Yo no quería nunca a nadie atosigándome de ése modo en la vida. Ni siquiera a Salazar, y a diferencia de ellos dos, yo sí tuve elección, jamás fui una melosa sentimentalista. Supongo que eso mismo me llevó a la muerte y me condenó a estar aquí por tiempo indefinido. Un amor destructivo me llevó a la tumba y un amor obsesivo me devolvió a esta 'media vida'. _

— _¿Odias a tu hermano por hacerte volver y en esa forma 'inferior'? _

— _No, a la única persona que amé en mi vida, como hermano por supuesto, fue a Salazar, perder a tus padres a temprana edad y ser criado por familiares desconocidos, te hace más unido, se cumple eso de que 'la sangre llama', pero, no por la sangre, el ver a alguien constantemente y ser el único en el que puedes confiar y te puede proteger y viceversa hacen que se estrechen lazos, Salazar no podía vivir sin mí, y yo, no podía vivir sin él, no importaba si nos enamorábamos o sucediera cualquier circunstancias que nos pudiera separar…, ni siquiera la muerte lo hizo, él sigue impregnado en la voluntad de Hogwarts y yo sigo como alma vagante en éste mundo. _

— _No importa si no lo entiendes nunca, Tom y Harry viven algo muy hermoso aún entre todos los desmadres y problemas que vienen dado principalmente por los terceros que se entrometen. Cómo puedes oír ellos siempre andan mencionando a alguien más en todas sus 'charlas'. Si no es Sirius, es Draco sino es Draco, es Dumbledore, sino es Ravenclaw…, y así…, deben aprender a alienarse, dos son pareja tres son multitud. Dejémosle en total soledad…, vayamos a dormir. _

— _Sí, señora. _

Nagini y Adne llegaron a un cuarto dónde todas las paredes habían sido reemplazadas por vidrios que salvaguardaban un gran acuario. Se introdujeron por la entrada realizada especialmente diseñada para la fácil salida y entrada de la serpiente y cada una se separó a buscar su lugar para descansar. La serpiente del fuego, se enrolló en una rama y allí quedó, Nagini, quién, ni en mil años de vida había podido perder algunos hábitos humanos, dormía en algo más parecido a una cama. Las luces se apagaron quedando sólo los reflectores de diferentes colores que cambiaban según las necesidades programadas del ambiente. Trabajo actualmente de _Remus-Beta_, quién era quién se encargaba de cuidar todas las cosas vivientes de aquella casa.

10

Luego de aquella charla-discusión-foro auto apreciativo venido de a menos, Harry estaba acurrucado en el regazo del Dark Lord, sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos. Había sido un gran paso, y sin embargo aún seguían estancados a la mitad del camino, sin entender exactamente porque no podían terminar de fluir. El ojirojo acariciaba perdido los cabellos del joven, y de vez en cuando su piel, fluctuando entre la realidad y su mente, en intervalos inconstantes.

Escuchó a su novio bufar derrotado. Lo miró vacío…

— Tom, Lucius aparecerá en la chimenea anunciado problemas —Auguró, volviendo a hacerse un ovillo. El hombre suspiró cansado.

— Señor —Interrumpió un elfo. Éste lo miró—. El Señor Malfoy Padre le solicita.

— Ya voy, Dom —El moreno de ojos verdes le dio libre camino al mayor, sin reproches ni nada, simplemente lo siguió algo taciturno. ¿Quién se habría muerto? Estaba terminante prohibido molestar luego de la una de la madrugada, al menos que fuera una emergencia roja. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta a escuchar.

— ¡Señor!

— Dime Lucius —Inquirió pasivamente. No tenía ganas de nada.

— Ha habido un ataque —Voldemort alzó una ceja aún en actitud dopada.

— Ya.

— ¡Y no ha sido la orden del fénix!

— ¿Y qué quieres tú que yo haga, Lucius? Explícame…

— Se le necesita en el frente, señor —Dijo muy inseguro. ¡Malditos todos los que le habían obligado a ser él quién molestara al Lord para semejante estupidez! —Tom miró a Harry.

— Tengo el ligero presentimiento que es uno de esos ataques en busca del_Pilar de Merlín_. ¿Draco está con Lucius? —El Lord miró al rubio, quién asintió—. Allí tienes tú respuesta. Draco, Hermione y Helios me obligaron bajo amenazas y maldiciones a darles algo mío que hiciera que sus esencias se confundieran con la mía —Le mostró algo que parecía un galeón—. A mí no me van a poder encontrar pero a ellos sí, sabrás que no pude contra los tres. Ni puto caso, tirarlo sólo hace que regrese a mi bolsillo de turno. Hermione parece conocerme demasiado bien, y ha leído todas mis posibles reacciones.

— Adolescentes —Masculló tirando polvos flu a la cara de Lucius—. Aparta idiota…

Harry cambió sus ojos a azules y comenzó a desaparecer.

11

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

— No me dijiste que me quedara en casa.

— Pensé que estaba tácito.

— No empieces, ya estoy aquí.

— My Lord —Saludó Nott padre, luego de haberse llevado el mayor susto de su vida al ver a su señor en forma humana.

— Nott, espero que no haya sido por tu expresa culpa que yo tenga que estar aquí —Harry tenía una sonrisa extraña bailoteando en los labios y sus dedos unidos todos por la punta estaban cerca de la boca. En cinco segundos mencionarían a la maldita puta de Bellatrix.

— Lo siento My lord, Bellatrix lo espera para darle todo los detalles. Sólo quedó un sobreviviente…, todos los demás fueron asesinados por nuestros hombres o suicidándose al ver la inminente derrota.

— Lucius.

— ¿My Lord?

— No te lo quites de encima —Ordenó señalando a Harry. El rubio miró al chico. ¡Y encima, ahora lo ponían de niñera!

— No me mires como si yo tuviera la culpa de esa orden —Dijo con los brazos en la cabeza, luego de que el Dark Lord hubiese desaparecido.

— Potter… —Gruñó.

— Soy Ethan, si no te molesta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿Qué se yo? A buscar algo que hacer.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra!

— Ajá, cómo sea —El ojigris lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró a un lugar desconocido por Harry.

12

— Hay —Se quejó ante el trato brusco al sentarlo.

— Quédate allí —Draco miró la escena—. No lo dejes que se mueva de aquí… —Le advirtió a su hijo.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

— Draco —Interrumpió alguien entrando.

— ¿Pansy? —La mujer miró al chico sentado en frente de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Potter?

— Hola Parkinson.

— No quiero saber, no me importa, no me digan nada.

— ¿Qué sucede, Pan?

— Venía a ver como estabas.

— Perfectamente, sólo recibí un expelliarmus.

— ¿Te atacaron?

— No fue la gran cosa.

— Claro… me remito mis comentarios porque llevo discutiendo aproximadamente desde las ocho de la noche…

13

— ¡Hay alguien aquí llamado Ethan! —Preguntó un mortífago entrando a la tienda donde estaban casi todos los _menores_que habían estado en el ataque por error. El aludido se volteó recostándose en la silla.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nuestro señor te llama.

— ¿Y quién lo entiende? —Murmuró levantándose y siguiendo al hombre de túnica negra.

14

Caminó ignorando a todos los que estaban rodeándole, y se detuvo al lado del Lord con las manos en las caderas y su peso distribuido más sobre un pie que sobre el otro. El pobre desdichado quién estaba moribundo por el ataque y las torturas posteriores, abrió los ojos al verle.

— El pilar de Merlín —El ojiazul simplemente lo miró directamente.

**TBC**

Esto no es más que un descarado filler, lo siento. Aquí mis razones por las que me tardo tanto en actualizar. Yo sufro de algo llamado **Síndrome del Túnel Carpiano** (es decir, los ligamentos de la muñeca se desgarran y sucede algo con las articulaciones y otras cosas, que en resumen no te hacen agradable el mover la mano). Duele como **LOS MIL DEMONIOS**. Especialmente, cuando escribes en el teclado o utilizas el _mouse_, estudio **Comunicación Visual** (una carrera plenamente digital). Es decir, yo paso casi 20 horas al día pegada a la computadora, estudiando, en estos meses tuve una _perra_ recaída y cada vez que intentaba escribir o hacer algo que ameritaba el movimiento de mis manitas aunque fuera lo que tenía que entregar para la uni, era un suplicio. Aún me duele, pero, muero acostumbrada, porque, sino, no castraría el 75 de mi vida. Pero, escribir por simple ocio, sólo me hacía empeorar, y tenía que 'abortar la misión'.

Segundo, la carerilla que a penas si te deja tiempo para dormir unas cuantas horas en la noche, nos tiene hasta el cuello, aunque ¡gracias a dios pronto saldré de vacaciones! Tercero, estos meses han sido de locos, y a pesar de tener el capítulo pensado desde hace meses, sentarme a escribir, no ha sido posible. Por ello, TCA, y todos mis demás fics están tan estancados.

Bien, corto aquí que mis articulaciones otra vez están comenzando a doler, y el frío no me ayuda en nada, perdón por el retrazo, y el mal capítulo.

Atte. Liuny.


	31. End of the Holidays

**Capítulo trigésimo:** _End of the holidays_

Tom y Harry se miraron por cortos momentos. El menor se acercó, luego de recibir el permiso tácito de su tutor. Todo el mundo miraba expectante, el rumor del sobrino del Dark Lord se había expandido como la pólvora. La mayoría se preguntaba en silencio y esperaba saber algo más de aquel chico. Los gemelos Tompson habían dicho que se llamaba Ethan, pero, nada más se sabía.

— ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacas eso? —Preguntó molesto. No le dejaban en paz, ni siquiera un día, si no era una cosa era la otra. Estaba comenzando a hartarse.

— Tú eres Ha…

— _Crucio_ —Conjuró el moreno sin otra opción. No le gustaba andar torturando a la gente, pero, estuvo a punto de zafársele que era Harry Potter, y eso no le convenía a nadie en ese lugar. Trató de ignorar los gritos de dolor del hombre, respirando profundamente, pocos segundos después detuvo la maldición, más por su incapacidad de seguir en eso que por deber—. ¿Me piensas mirar todo el día?

Unos pocos segundos más pasaron con Harry en cuclillas mirando al hombre moribundo y todo el mundo tratando de imaginarse que hacer.

— ¡Tom! —Llamó el chico. Levantándose de pronto. Le pateó para evitar que siguiera, y el Lord conjuró una barrera para evitar que algo, así fuese un pensamiento o una llamada saliese de allí.

— Avada Kedavra.

1

— Mis oídos pitan… —Le hizo saber.

— Tendrás que esperarte, no te puedo revisar aquí.

— Mis oídos pitan, de la forman que lo hacen cuando va a suceder algo malo. Te agradecería que me dejaras terminar las oraciones.

— Parkinson, sigues mirándome como si de repente me hubiesen salido dos cabezas más, vas a ver lo que es bueno —Le advirtió Tom, crispado. El papá de Pansy volteó inmediatamente a otro lugar—. ¿Me explicas que más puede salir mal esta noche?

— Probablemente, umm —Dijo con un dedo en el oído tratando de adivinar sin tener exactamente una visión—. ¿Dementores¿La orden del fénix? No puedo distinguir muy bien. Tal vez un ¿conocido atacando…? Decide tú y avísame.

— Malfoy…

— Señor.

— Tres y Dos en el frente de este lugar….

— De inmediato —Dijo sin entender mucho.

— ¡Lo tengo! — Todo el mundo miró al chico, sobresaltándose un poco. Y uno de los ángeles de la muerte se detuvo en seco, justo en el marco de la puerta—. ¡Mujer rubia, blanca y potencialmente peligrosa a babor!

— ¡Atacan de nuevo! —Avisaron desde afuera.

— Rayos, tengo que perfeccionar esto —Murmuró, no servía de mucho si lo adivinaba a dos segundo de suceder.

— ¡Dispérsense! —Tom agarró a Harry del brazo y todos salieron a ver que tan desastroso estaba siendo el ataque, con las varitas en alto.

— Harry, no te me separes.

— Estoy en ello…

2

— Draco…

— Buenos días, padrino ¿Sucedió algo?

— No, Draco, no lo creo, de todas maneras; gracias por preguntar.

— Ergh… —Dijo acabándosele los argumentos por los cuales su padrino vendría a su casa—. ¿Necesita hablar con mi padre? Porque no está, ninguno de los dos, pero, creo que eso ya lo sabe.

— Ya…, tranquilo, vengo a hablar contigo —Explicó calmadamente. Apareció una bonita caja de regalo, el de ojos grises alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

— Ten.

— ¿Es un…?

— Regalo de cumpleaños. Después de todo soy tu padrino ¿no? —Momento demasiado emotivo para personas que usualmente ni sonreían. Draco sin saber exactamente que hacer, tomó el regalo.

— ¿Puedo abrirlo?

— Claro, es tuyo —Contestó limpiándose las manos del pantalón inconscientemente.

— Yap… ¿Harry tuvo que ver con esto? —Preguntó sin poderse contener.

— Bueno, no exactamente, y si no se lo dices, me caerás aún mejor de lo que ya me caes.

— Ah… veo —Tenía todo el derecho de estar en shock. Puso la caja en la mesa, y comenzó a desatar el lazo gris al tacto terciopelado que sostenía el regalo cerrado. Rasgó con delicadeza el papel, que era demasiado bonito como para romperlo, y, dentro, había ¿un medallón?

— No sé dar precisamente regalos a adolescentes, pero…

— Guao… —Fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio ante el costoso objeto. Era un medallón circular con ocho centímetros de diámetro, si sus ojos no le fallaban, podía decir que era platino macizo, tenía circunscrito dos círculos más, en un material negruzco y muy brillante, suponía que era platino negro y en medio de las dos figuras lineales, habían incrustados ocho diamantes, de un pálido dorado. En el medio de todo, estaba exquisitamente tallada, en alto relieve; una Cobra Rey con su cuello expandido, y dos cristales esmeraldas haciendo de ojos, la lengua bífida parecía moverse del gran trabajo que había logrado el orfebre. Tras la víbora se observaba la luna llena.

— Cuídalo mucho, Draco. Tal vez te salve la vida algún día… —Le comentó tratando de no perderse en sus recuerdos.

— ¿Está seguro que quiere darme algo como esto? Digo, no soy catador y puedo ver lo invaluable del collar.

— Si te lo estoy dando es por algo…, no lo pierdas y cárgalo cerca de ti. Tenlo como un secreto ¿Sabes? Los secretos son capaces de salvar la vida, tanto como la destruyen.

— ¿Esto posee algún tipo de magia?

— Lo que haga o deje de hacer el collar es algo que vas a tener que descubrir tú. Bueno, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, espero que disfrutes tu regalo, yo tengo que ir a seguir trabajando y lo más seguro es que Harry quiera pelear un rato conmigo por desaparecer sin decirle nada. Reitero, cárgalo siempre contigo…, cuando menos hasta que el collar te diga lo contrario.

3

Harry miraba el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Esa mujer rubia? Suspiró escondiendo su cara en las manos. Creía recordarla de su _muerte_, era lo único que recordaba además de Tom.

— Harry —Le interrumpió el otro único humano de esa casa. El ojiverde volteó ante el llamado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sólo cansado, terriblemente cansado, pero, así estaba aún desde antes de morir —El mayor se le sentó al lado.

— Me parece que el silencio es lo mejor que te puedo otorgar en estos momentos, mi ángel. A no ser que quieras otra cosa de mí.

— Ya yo no sé ni que quiero de mi mismo, Tom. Es como, andar caminando en el mismo y oscuro metro cuadrado, es asfixiante, ya perdí luz, oxígeno, sentido de la dirección. ¿Esto es apropósito¿Qué todo se vuelva en tu contra en un momento determinado?

— Estoy tan hundido como tú. Creo que ya te lo he dicho antes… no puedo sacarte de la oscuridad, yo… me entregué a ellas en algún momento. Cuando menos tú aún brillas en ellas Harry…

— ¿Y qué hago brillando solo?

— ¿Estás pidiendo que te consuele? Sabes que no soy particularmente versado en eso….

— Cuando sepa que es lo que quiero, te lo diré. Tal vez cuando yo sepa que es lo que quiero, o que es lo que tengo que hacer, tengamos un camino… porque ni eso tenemos. No importa que tan profundo puedas tú llegar a las mentes de las personas ni que tan entrado en años pueda ver yo su futuro, es como, _poderes de adornos_… Dios, es que ni siquiera sé que es lo que me persigue, qué es lo que me quita el sueño. Y cada vez que ya le tengo echado el guante algo me desvía de ello.

— ¿Por qué no buscas otra cosa, entonces?

— Porque ya tengo todo lo demás —Se sinceró—. La única cosa que me faltaba en esta estúpida vida, era una familia, y ya la tengo…, no puedo bifurcar más mi target, no sé en que más derivación pensar o cambiar para poder evitar lo que viene.

— Si algo me ha enseñado la vida… —Comenzó acercándosele y colocándole los cabellos tras la oreja—. Es que no puedes forzar el futuro, y eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo. Ya hemos sobrestimado todo, se ha calculado cada movimiento, hemos estado usando un tablero de ajedrez que no tenemos permitido mover…

— Pues no lo estamos haciendo porque nos ha dado la gana, bueno tal vez tú si lo hayas hecho, pero yo no he tenido opción. La vida me ha dejado siempre entre la espada y la pared, y si no le gano con movimientos de ventaja, no le ganaré de ninguna manera.

— Harry¿Quieres ir a algún lugar lejos de Inglaterra en estas dos semanas de vacaciones que quedan? No Draco, no Hermione, no Sirius, no nadie que conozca, ni siquiera yo iré. Que se yo, a la luna pagaremos si te provoca…

— ¿Esto está inventado sobre la marcha o te quieres deshacer de mí? —Le molestó, con una sonrisa ladina en la cara.

— Creo que me quiero deshacer de ti.

— Oh, ya veo… bueno, querido —Dijo besándole suavemente—. La luna está demasiado cerca, consideraría la idea si pudieses mandarme a algún planeta fuera de nuestro sistema solar con los enanitos verdes¿Tal vez?

— Umm¿Crees que te dejaría a manos de los enanitos verdes?

— Si me dejas a manos de doctores horribles teniendo tú una licenciatura en medimagia, no dudo que los enanitos verdes sean una buena opción a tu parecer.

— _Mea culpa_ —Admitió divertido abrazando al ojiverde, quién se encontraba sentado a horcajadas en su regazo. El menor ensanchó su sonrisa, colocando las manos a los lados de la cara de Tom, para comenzar a besarle.

4

— Esto no puede ser ni remotamente una buena idea.

— Son órdenes del _Grupo I_ ¿Quieres ir a discutir con los ángeles de la muerte?

5

— Tom —Gimió deshaciéndose totalmente de la túnica que le cubría. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente.

— Harry, todavía puedo detenerme —Le informó ante la rigidez del chico.

— No —Negó con terquedad—. Sigue, por favor —Le rogó debatiéndose entre el miedo y el placer—. Y no empieces con tus análisis de psicología chamorros…

— Por la sabiduría de Merlín ¿De dónde sacas esas palabras tan horribles?

— Del diccionario… —Le respondió como si fuese obvio.

— Ah… ¿Y según tú que significa 'chaborro'?

— JAJAJA —Rió de buena gana el ojiverde.

— Harry, te prohíbo que te burles de mí —Eso sólo aumentó las risas del moreno, quién tuvo que bajarse e ir a reír a otro lado. Riddle le dio alcance y lo alzó.

— ¡Hey¡Bájame! —Le ordenó entre risas—. ¡Tom!

— ¿Burlándote de mí, no?

— Sí, usualmente tengo ese permiso ¡Jajaja! _¿Deja de reírte de mí?_ Por Dios, jamás habías dicho nada tan estúpido.

— Jaja, graciosito —Le indicó, soltándole.

— Pues sí, te digo… y bastante, tanto que hasta podrías hacerle de bufón.

— Vale, ya basta, he superado mi capacidad para hacer el ridículo —Le hizo saber, quitándose el gorro de arlequín amarillo y negro que le había colocado su novio en la pasada frase.

— Aburrido. Y devuélveme mi gorrito de arlequín —Pidió arrebatándoselo y colocándoselo él, para modelarlo ante Tom.

— Oh sí, el amarillo te favorece particularmente, por el amor al buen gusto, quítate eso —Rogó divertido a la vez que lo hacía él, y desvanecía el ridículo ornamento.

— Bueno, cuando menos aún podemos reír ¿no crees? —Harry lo único que sintió fue el tibio beso en su mejilla en contestación—. Por cierto, no te encierres, creo que, son mortífagos los que van a venir —Auguró quedándose parado a mitad de la sala. Tom volteó y se quedaron mirando por un corto periodo de tiempo que al ojiverde se le hizo particularmente eterno—. No tengo ni la menor idea de qué quieren.

Tom desapareció por el pasillo, dejando al ojiverde, allí estancando, pensando en por qué esos momentos no podían durar eternamente. Recogió sin ganas la túnica su túnica que había caído al piso.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó al ver que alguien trataba de comunicarse por medio de la chimenea—. Familia Riddle, No te recomiendo molestar a Tom, quién quiera que seas… ya se te adelantaron… ah, hola Sirius —Saludó a su padrino, acomodando la tapa semi transparente de la lámpara que había encima de la mesita.

— Hola cachorro ¿Interrumpo algo?

— Nop. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

— No cachorro. Estoy llamando solamente para saber cómo estás. Uno no se comunica solamente con otra persona cuando sucede algo malo.

— Ah pues, gracias, aquí todo está genial. Tom trabajando, y yo, bueno, yo… aquí haciendo nada en especial. Aunque, Tom me propuso que me fuera las dos semanas de vacaciones que quedan a la luna.

— ¿Perdón? —Soltó incrédulo.

— Yeap… ya sé que tan ridículo suena eso.

— No suena ridículo, en realidad es una buena idea. ¿Por qué no aceptas?

— ¿Qué¿Olvidarme del mundo por dos semanas?

— Pues sí.

— Sólo suceden grandes desgracias cuando yo trato de olvidarme del mundo. Así que no, gracias.

— Oh vamos, no seas melodramático. Podrías conocer¿qué se yo? Hawai, Machu-pichu, La Cuidad Prohibida de China¿Los Alpes¿Caripito?

— Rayos ¿A dónde fuiste a para tú?

— Ya tú vez…, no que quede cerca de Los Roques, pero, un _poco_ más hacia abajo… creo que en ese lugar fue donde tuve mi mayor rasca. Remus me dijo que terminé en coma etílico. Pero, a Moony no le puedo creer con esas cosas.

— ¿Fuiste a un pueblo que seguramente sólo conocen en su país y si acaso, únicamente para emborracharte? —Sirius asintió.

— Bueno, no sabía que iba a emborracharme. Sólo quería conocer lo más extraño que podía cerca de donde estaba y llegué a un tal 'Estado Sucre', fue muy divertido, todos hablaban gracioso.

— Veo… ¿Y dónde estás ahora?

— Sigo en casa, no me he ido a ningún lugar luego desde que se te ocurrió darnos ese sutito de muerte. Además, Remus me dijo que quería descansar… y ya nos recorrimos buena parte del mundo en menos de cuarenta días. Entonces, cachorro. Tienes el mundo a tu disposición ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— Sé que te vas a molestar pero, a un sitio dónde no sepan que soy Harry Potter, y Tom no tenga un celular pegado a la oreja.

— Lo primero es fácil…, ahora, lo del celular, sea lo que sea eso, no sé…

— Es como el espejo que tú y papá utilizaban para comunicarse sólo que en vez de consumir magia consume dinero, es más chico y lo crearon los muggles. Y con todo mi dolor debo decir que esa maldita cosa parecer ser peligrosamente adictiva… así que ya sabes, si no tienes nada que hacer, cómprate un celular y pide el número a quién veas, capaz y tú le encuentras algo divertido.

— Observo que no te cae muy bien el aparatito…

— Imagina que Moony no te preste atención por estar hablando con otra persona que ni siquiera está en cuerpo presente.

— ¿Puedo recomendar New York o tal vez Tokio? He oído que tienen muy buenas noches. ¿O tal vez Paris¿Kyoto? Puedo decirte de primera mano que sus jardines son espectaculares. O tal vez algo más provincial como Florencia… es hermoso. ¡Venecia! Roma ¡El vaticano! Oh que buenas putas hay all….

— ¡Sirius! —Le regañó su ahijado sin poder creérselo—. ¡Sin contar que tengo pareja estable, lo último que iría yo hacer en El vaticano sería _ESO_! —El hombre se rascó con actitud borde el cuello.

— Bah¿Qué vas a ir hacer¿Rezar?

— Por ejemplo, a ti no te vendría nada mal…

— ¡Oh¡Cállate! —Le espectó riéndose—. Vamos, en serio, no creo que no tengas algún país que no quieras conocer. ¿Disney World¡Sus parques son una pasada, si Moony no hubiese estado allí yo me hubiese perdido todo eso!

— Sirius, estoy un poco grande para ir a jugar con _Mickey y sus amigos_…

— Perdone usted, Señor Madurez.

— Ja, ja… en fin, sino tienes nada mejor que hacer, yo tengo que ir a terminar ni ensayo de pociones el cual no puedo terminar, por incapacidad en la materia. Tom no me quiere ayudar y Snape amenazó a Draco para que no me pudiera decir nada… sufro miserablemente.

— ¿Quieres ayuda?

— No gracias Sirius, primero me hundo yo, antes de pedirte ayuda en pociones. Especialmente siendo Severus Snape quién va a corregirlo.

— ¿Insinúas que no sé pociones? —Preguntó ofendido.

— No, insinúo que Snape se dará cuenta que fuiste tú quién me ayudó en pociones.

— La próxima vez que vea a Snivellus lo demandaré por acoso a menores.

— Sí, esta sería como la quinta vez que trato de hacerlo.

— _¡Sirius deja de hacerle perder el tiempo a Harry, por amor a Merlín!_—Se escuchó desde el otro lado.

— Bueno, Moony me ha descubierto, suerte con tu informe… y si te vas a cualquier lado, no dude en avisarme, yo te mando por correo todas las atracciones turísticas y no tan turísticas del lugar.

— Adiós, Sirius.

6

— De verdad espero no enterarme nunca de que en estos días que estuve fuera me has sido infiel.

— Bueno, si consideras ser infidelidad con una computadora, papeles y el teléfono, puedes pedirme el divorcio, entonces.

— Dios mío, sí, debería considerar eso a tu nivel, infidelidad —Dijo dándole su maleta más pequeña, que era la única que te permitían cargar en el avión contigo, para ir a buscar el resto de su equipaje, que aún debía estar dando vueltas en sistema de valijas del aeropuerto internacional de Inglaterra.

— Bueno, en fin¿Cómo te fue?

— Contando con que en el mundo muggle aún soy menor de edad, bastante bien, y me alegro de no haberle hecho caso a Sirius.

— ¿Por lo de Tokio o lo del Vaticano?

— Las dos…

— Me alegra que te haya hecho bien recluirte en un monasterio en el Tibet.

— Ja, ja —Fue la agria respuesta de Harry, quién en ese momento, agarraba sus dos restantes maletas—. Después de estos días, el pensar regresar a Hogwarts, no le hace muy bien a mi salud.

— No lo pienses entonces.

— Sí, sí, fácil decirlo, difícil de cumplir. ¿En qué nos vamos?

— En taxi… vine directo de mi última reunión antes de recluirme en Hogwarts, y no había estacionamiento cerca para dejar el carro.

— Como sea. Sólo quiero ir a dormir.

— ¿Turbulencias en el avión?

— Sí, algo así —Concedió sin prestarle más atención de la que merecía.

7

— ¡Hola Seamus! —Saludó Harry una vez que traspasó al andén 9 3/4.

— ¡Harry! Vaya, por lo que veo fueron buenas estas vacaciones ¿no?

— No me quejo. ¿Han llegado ya Hermione o Ron?

— No, pero, por allá está el hurón venenoso —Le indicó señalando donde estaba Draco—. Ah, también vi a Reiris merodeando por allí. ¿Y dónde pasaste las vacaciones?

— En casa, y bueno, en los últimos días, mis _tutores_—Nombró sin saber como llamarles—. Me regalaron un viaje a un _Spa_fuera de Kyoto.

— ¿Fuiste a Japón?

— Bueno, en realidad me quedé en una venerable casa de Té.

— Vaya, eso debió ser divertido.

— Fue "relajante". No hubo ni una carretera de asfalto en kilómetros, no comí ningún tipo carne en toda la estadía, y te levantabas con el sonido del aire colándose entre el bambú… a mí me gustó bastante.

— Se te nota en la cara.

— ¡Harry!

— ¡Wolas Herm! —Le saludó, yéndose a abrazarle.

— ¿Y cómo te fue en tu reclusión auto recetada en un Templo Tibetano?

— ¿Qué tú y Tom se pusieron de acuerdo para decir eso?

— No. ¿Dónde está, hablando de todo? —Preguntó, mirando a todos lados.

— Ummm, buena pregunta, espero que esté aquí antes de las once… llamada telefónica ineludible de _yo-no-sé-que_, estoy todavía en _Relax Mood_. Que haga lo que quiera, siete horas de Yoga diarias ayuda bastante a liberar el stress, si quiere matarse; allá él, por ahora, yo me mantendré en este estado, hasta que suceda la primera desgracia.

— Debiste haberte ido por TODAS las vacaciones. El mundo te lo hubiese agradecido.

— Sí, lástima. Yo tampoco me quería venir… me hice buenas migas con el futón y la almohada. Es más, hasta a aprendí a tocar un poco el Koto Japonés, y la masajista, que era una linda Maiko, la cual lo único que sabía decir en inglés, era preguntar: "¿Te duele?" y "buenos días" porque sólo trabajaba en la mañana. Me dio su número de teléfono.

— ¿Y tú le dijiste que estabas casi comprometido en matrimonio?

— Noup, yo pedí prestado el teléfono en la casa y la llamé mientras estaba en Japón.

— Vaya…

— Lo sé. Fue muy divertido.

— Oh… allí está, Malfoy.

— Lleva allí desde que yo llegué.

— Lo que acaba de ocurrirme ha sido _extraño._

— ¡Tom!

— Hola de nuevo Harry.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? —Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

— Los aurores que custodian la entrada pidiéndome mi brazo para verificar que no tuviese la marca oscura.

— Oh… —Pronunciaron los dos.

— ¿Sigues en una pieza? —Preguntó, acariciándole el oído con sus labios.

— Sí, Hermione me ha cuidado bastante bien.

— ¿Han oído algo acerca del nuevo profesor de defensas? —Preguntó Hermione, evitando el momento meloso.

— No, nadie ha dicho nada —Le respondió el ojidorado—. Hasta se cree que no han encontrado un nuevo profesor.

— Me alegro de saber que este año NO tendremos un mortífago de profesor. Sin ofender, todos están locos… necesitamos un profesor ecuánime y con pedagogía, más en este año que son los E.X.T.A.S.I.S…

— Voy a ir a saludar a Draco ¿Vienes? —Preguntó ignorando la cháchara de la heredera Hupplepuff con respecto a los e.x.t.a.s.i.s.

— ¿Me estás escuchando Potter?

— ¿Qué? Si Herm, estoy segura que este año el pedo triunfará.

— ¿Quién está hablando de eso¡Y es el P.E.D.D.O!

— ¿Oh vaya¿Cómo sea? —La castaña se fue de allí ofendida.

— Harry, no creo que haya sido buena idea mencionarle de nuevo lo del la Plataforma de liberación elfa o lo que sea a Hermione…

— Bueno, ya no importa, ya la quemarán los elfos… además, Dumbledore dijo que si los elfos domésticos volvían a quejarse, hablaría con Hermione. Conociéndolo, lo más seguro es que arme una causa peor que el pedo para calmar a Hermione… que se yo… la liberación de los Escorbutos de Cola Explosivas o algo así.

— ¿Escorbutos? —Preguntó Tom.

— Sí, unos cosos que te chupan la sangre, tienen aguijones y lanzan fuego por la cola que vimos en tercero…

— ¿Y dicen que yo, soy una persona peligrosa?

— Bueno, contando con que los Escorbutos no buscan la dominación mundial… —Le respondió subiendo al primer vagón libre que consiguieron.

— Yo no dejaría a manos de un 'semi-gigante' la educación de mis hijos.

— No claro. ¿Lo dice quién liberó a una serpiente gigante en el colegio y le echó la culpa a otro?

— Yo le advertí a Sally que no matara…, por que con Dumbledore merodeando, nos íbamos a meter en problemas, demasiado difíciles de disolver. Ella no me hizo caso.

— ¿Sally?

— ¿Qué con ella?

— ¿Era ella?

— Sí…

— Oh Dios…

8

Harry miraba con aburrimiento el oscuro firmamento, salpicado de estrellas, que pasaba rápidamente ante ellos, debido a la velocidad del tren. Ron y un Gryffindor de quinto jugaban a los Snap's, Hermione hablaba con Tom acerca de algo que sonaba demasiado difícil para su cerebro, que tenía muchos números, ecuaciones con más de quince variables y palabras rebuscadas. Y Helios, leía despreocupadamente un libro, aportando de vez en cuando algo a la conversación ultra difícil que mantenían los otros dos herederos.

Suspiró con la cabeza en la fría ventana… tenía un extraño sentimiento instalado en su alma que no se iba, no importa cuanto tratara, sólo de volvía invisible mientras estaba ocupado en algo peor, era la sensación que en imágenes su mente traducía algo a un fénix muriendo. Cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por un intermitente sueño duerme vela…

— _¿Qué ha sucedido qué…? _

— _No creo que le quede mucho tiempo _—_Admitió preocupada. _

— _¡Eso es imposible¡Él no puede morirse, no así! _

—_¡Harry! —Exclamó Poppy al verle llegar por fin. _

— _¿Qué ha sucedido? —Preguntó preocupado, observó a Minerva Mcgonagall con los ojos inundados en llanto. _

— _Ha muerto… Ha muerto… _

Se llevó una mano a la frente… ¡Menudo frenazo había pegado el tren! Los motores de la locomotora se apagaron y drenaron con un sonido de desinfle, dejando salir mucho humo, mientras que los alumnos comenzaban a descender de los vagones para introducirse en los carruajes que los llevarían a comenzar un nuevo año en Hogwarts.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Helios, cediéndole una mano al ojiverde, quién aún seguía con la mano en la frente.

— Sí, sólo me dormí y no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado.

— ¿Harry que estás esperando? —Preguntó Tom.

— Allá voy… —Respondió levantándose.

9

Cada persona que entraba en el gran comedor, se formulaba la misma pregunta en su cabeza… porque _¿Dónde estaba el Director Albus Dumbledore? _

**TBC**

_Sé que hay unos baches y cuales son los errores, pero, era esto o no actualizar más nunca, necesitaba 'going forward', y siempre me quedaba estancada... sacrificios que uno tiene que hacer..._

_Atte. Liu. _**  
**


	32. In Hogwarts

**Capítulo trigésimo primero: **_En Hogwarts… _

**Advertencia:** ¿Recuerdan que esto es un maravilloso **OoC**, verdad? Y si no, se los recuerdo yo. **ESTE FIC SE CARACTERIZA PORQUE NADIE ESTÁ "IN-CHARACTER"** ¡Viva el _Fanon_! Lo digo por mi _Fanon_ claro XDD, que si alguien lo ha realizado, es el mismo todas mis historias. Y si no te gusta, pues ¡Llama a la _(w)ambulancia_! También es mi displacer recordar que nada de esto es mío, o bueno, sí, trama, cosas ajenas y que no les suene a _Harry Potter!Canon_, que pertenecen a Rowling que cada día está más loca, pero, se la comió diciendo que Dumbledore estaba enamorado de Gellert Comentario _off-topic_. Ahora, luego de esto, puedes leer.

_"La imaginación es más importante que el conocimiento"_ Einstein.

Harry dejó las pesadas maletas, justo en frente de las puertas de dónde estaba. Alzó la vista encontrándose como unas imponentes, puertas de madera, y una construcción bastante antigua pero altamente cuidadas. Aporreó con fuerzas la maciza entrada y esperó, marcando un ritmo imaginario con la pierna, un poco incómodo ¿Qué hacía él allí¿Cómo era que Tom y Sirius le habían convencido? Cruzó los brazos, se le olvidaba mencionar que Hermione, Draco y Nagini, también tuvieron mucho que ver en el hecho de que ahora estuviese parado en Japón, sabiendo nada de nada, solo. Especialmente solo…

— _Buenos días _—Le saludó en un precario inglés una señora vestida con un kimono de tonos carmesíes y marrones—. ¿Nombre y apellido?

— Amm, Buenos días, Harry Potter… —Le dijo a la señora quién asintió y con un gesto de las manos le pidió que les siguiera. Harry iba a agarrar las maletas cuando, le jalaron el brazo para que apurara el paso…

1

Se colocó la camisa, bostezando. Estaba más dormido que despierto y comenzar clases ese día, no estaba entre sus prioridades, tanto físicas como mentales. Se sentó en la cama y dejando de abrochar la prenda, se volvió a acostar acurrucándose y apapachando la almohada. Estaba demasiado rica como para prestarle atención a algo, el sueño le estaba ganando de nuevo. Así que el despertador al verlo sonó estrepitosamente. Harry le pegó un manotazo lanzándole lejos, sin embargo, el irreverente aparatito sonaba con más insistencia.

— Ya, ya me levanté… —Masculló volviendo a centrar su atención en los botones de la camisa, en ese momento, el reloj dejó de sonar—. Ron… Ron… vamos, levanta —Le trataba de despertar, aún a medio vestir—. Venga Ron, que luego Hermione pasa a estado energúmeno… Bue… allá tú…

2

Se encontró a Tom en los pasillos, y se colgó a los hombros, quedándose allí, sin saludar ni nada, mientras el Dark Lord, proseguía su camino cargando con el peso extra del cuerpo muerto de Harry, hacia el gran comedor.

— Si bien es cierto que pesas miserablemente poco para tu estatura y complexión, son las siete y cuarto de la mañana, así que bájate… —La pareja jamás había sido particularmente cariñosa, menos a tan altas horas de la mañana.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver que sean las siete? —Masculló sin bajarse.

— Que sí pesas —Respondió cruelmente, bajándoselo, ya casi estando en frente del gran comedor.

— Tengo sueño —Se quejó.

— ¿Auxilio, Policía?

— Maldito… —Le dijo entrando de lleno en el salón, allí se encontraba poca gente ya desayunando, sus caminos se bifurcaron. Harry se fue a sentar dónde ya estaba Hermione, tomando café y leyendo el profeta como todos los días, y Tom se había dirigido a dónde estaba Draco con su cara de Poker mañanera, hablando con un Slytherin que no reconoció.

— Hola, Herm. Buenos días.

— Buenos días¿cómo amaneciste? —Preguntó, pasando la hoja del periódico, sin prestarle demasiado atención, ah… la deliciosa rutina.

— Bastante bien, gracias por la pregunta. ¿Y qué hay de nuevo? —Siguió como siempre, mientras se servía un poco de jugo de naranja.

— No mucho… lo de siempre —Volvió a pasar la hoja y comenzó a leer el periódico en voz alta, siguiendo con la rutina—. _"Fudge propone a Sirius Black ser parte de su círculo de seguridad" _—Harry escupió el jugo en el vaso, atragantándose.

— ¿Qué? —Soltaron los dos, pegándose más al periódico. Sirius aparecía con una ceja alzada, con una túnica negra o muy oscura dada que la foto era el blanco y negro, bastante sorprendido al parecer, mientras que Fudge estaba como siempre….

— _Luego de las declaraciones dadas, que anunciaban que el verdadero Sirius Black, había estado en cautiverio bajo el yugo del quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y no había sido él, el traidor de los Potter, sino un doble muy bien montado, quién fue que trató de matar a Harry Potter, en su tercer año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. _

_Ayer, a las cinco de la tarde, se llevó una reunión, en dónde el último Black, quién trabaja actualmente en el ministerio de relaciones exteriores, estuvo presente. Ante la noticia, hubo muchos que gritaron en contra, mientras que otros estuvieron a favor, especialmente aquellos que alguna vez trabajaron con Black en el pasado y saben de primera mano, que el atractivo ex auror, es lo mejor que le puede pasar a la directiva del Ministerio de Defensa Mágico. _

_Pudimos hablar con Sirius Black, pidiendo que explicara la situación y éste aclaró que la noticia le había tomado por sorpresa, jamás había pensado que el ministro fuese a tomar semejante decisión, y transmitirla sin anestesia. Informó al profeta que no tiene pensado volver a formar parte activa en los aurores. Le preguntamos si la decisión tenía algo que ver con respecto a su Ahijado, el niño dorado, y ya molesto, Black despachó a todos, diciendo que no tenía pensado comentar nada acerca de Harry Potter, quién se encuentra actualmente cursando su último año en Hogwarts. _

— ¿Siempre tienen que nombrarme en todo? —Preguntó de mala gana.

— Bueno, los periódicos se han convertido en marketing, y a la gente parece gustarle oír de ti…

— Ya, ya… fue en retórica… ¿Qué carajos tendrá en la mente Fudge para proponerle a Sirius la directiva de los aurores, cuando, hasta hace poco y no por voluntad propia, no creía que Tom estaba vivito?

— No lo sé, pero parece truco sucio… especialmente con nadie diciendo donde está Dumbledore… —Harry sonrió y saludó a Draco que miraba en esos momentos hacia su puesto. El rubio solamente volteó los ojos—. Harry…

— Lo siento…

— Granger.

— ¿Profesora Mcgonagall?

— Tenga los horarios de Gryffindor, cuando Weasley aparezca, dígale que los reparta él —La castaña asintió—. Tenga el suyo de una vez, Potter.

— Gracias profesora —Dijo tomándolo. Se alma bajó al infierno, al ver que la primera clase era pociones dobles con las cuatro casas.

— ¿Harry?

— Pociones Dobles con Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hupplepuff…

— Bueno, bueno, no es tan malo, además, pociones de séptimo es interesantísimo —El ojiverde la miró alejándose, no quería que se le pegara lo que fuese que tenía Hermione.

— Que extraño, tenemos defensas con los Ravenclaw, Aritmancia con Hupplepuff, Cuidados con Ravenclaw… ¿Dumbledore coordinó este horario? —Preguntó sin creérselo—. Transformaciones con los Slytherin. Eso es más extraño aún…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— No sé si te habrás dado cuenta que Dumbledore hace todo lo que esté en su manos para que Gryffindor y Slytherin, tengan la mayor cantidad de clases juntas.

— Bueno, ya nos torturó bastante el año pasado con sus ideas estrafalarias de los equipos y todo aquello…, tal vez se compadeció de nosotros ¿Qué profesor dice en Defensas?

— Umm, un tal Ralph Holden.

— ¿Te suena?

— Conozco a un Ralph, está muerto, bueno, atrapado en el limbo, pero, de verdad no creo que sea él.

— ¿El castaño de la vez que trataste de suicidarte, _otra __vez_, para _salvar _a Tom?

— Sí, ese Ralph —Declaró con toda la calma del mundo.

— Vamos, no creo…

— Por eso digo.

— ¿Cuándo tenemos clases?

— El miércoles. Pero, recuerda lo que dijo Mcgonagall.

— Sí, sí… ¿Qué ningún profesor de defensa, puede llegar a tiempo para el inicio de clases?

— Si le dieran el trabajo Snape te aseguro que no falta.

— Muy gracioso, Harry.

3

Acostarse en el piso, no le llamaba ni remotamente la atención, porque, eso era lo que iba a hacer. ¡Acostarse en el piso¿Quién dijo que una sabanita medio acolchonada era una cama? Se acuclilló tocándola, y, era el _piso _quién le recibía. Peor aún, estaba bien lo de mantener las tradiciones y todo, pero, él quería una almohada normal, no podía dormir en esos parales que se hacían pasar por almohadas. Sólo de verlos de daba tortícolis. Suspiró derrotado, afuera estaba demasiado oscuro como para ir a molestar, así que, se cambió y se metió en el futon, dispuesto para su descanso, utilizando la _dichosa almohada_…

No estaba tan incómodo…, sin mentira alguna era hasta agradable, se acurrucó más en si mismo y al cerrar los ojos, mientras su respiración se regulaba y su corazón disminuía la velocidad de sus latidos, comenzó a escuchar el viento y una ligera llovizna, que salpicaba en todos lados, especialmente en el lago, que era lo que tenía de vista, desde su puerta, con todos los sonidos de la noche, arrullándolo, cayó dormido.

Algo estremeció el lago, además de la lluvia, dos círculos amarillos se vieron moviéndose entre las aguas turbias y oscuras, como esperando algo, un siseo algo extraño se escuchó distorsionado en el viento, y un último chapoteo dejando todo el su estado original.

4

El profesor Snape, giró tranquilamente la llave en la cerradura, para luego entrar con calma al salón, todos fueron agarrados por sorpresa al no escuchar el portazo que siempre daba el más temido profesor de pociones de toda la historia de Hogwarts. Los alumnos se callaron de golpe al verle allí, tan calmado como nunca esperando por silencio.

— Buenos Días —La reacción general, ante el saludo, fue de mutismo. Snape estaba raro, extremadamente, raro—. Este año, fui yo el sorteado para hablarle acerca de los EXTASIS —Le comentó en tono tranquilo y tal vez hasta despreocupado. Al agarrar la tiza ya todos comenzaron a cuchichear en voz baja¿De cuándo acá en sus siete años en Hogwarts, Snape escribía sin magia en el pizarrón? Muchos desubicados también decidieron al no tener nada mejor que hacer, que hablar de la letra palmer y elegante que poseía el hombre, en comparación a la impersonalidad que tenía la varita al escribir.

» ¿Alguien quiere decir algo? —Preguntó sospechoso, estaban inusualmente callados, demasiado callados. Aunque, personas puntuales estaban actuando con normalidad que des contrastaba con el ambiente aprensivo que se había creado desde que había entrado en el salón. Curiosamente, eran Hurtado, Potter, Granger y Draco. Ante el silencio de su clase, decidió alzarse de hombros y continuar, total, una clase así, era una bendición de los cielos—. Los EXTASIS, se dividen en tres partes —Continuó señalando el pizarrón—. Una escrita, una oral y una práctica. Pero, eso ya lo sabemos todos —Anunció en tono ¿lúdico¿Snape había tratado de hacer un semi-chiste o lo que el considerara como eso? — La parte escrita es estúpida, si me permiten y se pasa con medio haberme prestado atención a mí, o a cualquier profesor, por supuesto…

— ¿Ese es Snape? —Preguntó una Hupplepuff que estaba sentada atrás de Harry a una Ravenclaw.

— Supongo…, si está allí es porque es Snape…

— ¿Y de cuándo acá él actúa tan 'amigable'? —Harry se rió ante ese último comentario, y ante la aún peor respuesta de la Ravenclaw, quién se había encogido de hombre y había dicho: "No lo sé, pero, a mí me gusta más así".

— Luego de la parte escrita, se procederá a hacerles hablar hasta por los codos de cultura general, pero, tampoco se preocupen mucho por eso. Te hacen preguntas que te llevan a cuestionarte, qué haces perdiendo tu valioso tiempo allí. Bien, luego, la única parte que les debe importar, es la práctica, y es la que necesitan aprobar con más ahínco si quieren entrar en una universidad. Para entrar, necesitan un Supera las Expectativas a Extraordinario, en las materias requeridas. En auroría, porque es la única carrera que se me viene a la mente en este instante, se requieren: Pociones, aunque, ésta es casi imprescindible en cualquier carrera. Defensas contra las artes oscuras que actualmente, es necesario tener las notas de Potter en esa materia si se desea entrar en la escuela de aurores —Todo el mundo rió disimulado ante el comentario, cortando al instante pensado que el profesor les iba a regañar pero, sólo siguió explicando—. Y Encantamientos. Advierto, quién no tenga las notas requeridas, ni porque vaya a llorarle al ministro de magia, podrá cursar carrera ni hoy ni nunca. Así que, mi recomendación personal, porque, en estos momentos ustedes no saben ni en dónde pisan, pasen todo con Extraordinario si el cerebro les da, en determinado momento, si desean estudiar otra cosa, y no tienen los EXTASIS requeridos, es un martirio.

» ¿Preguntas hasta ahora? —Los cuchicheos aumentaron—. Bueno, ya que no quieren preguntar, yo sigo adelante —Soltó divertido, ya era demasiado descarado el tono, no podía ocultarlo. El profesor tronó los dedos una vez y todas las ventanas que daban acceso a la luz, se cerraron asustando a más de uno ante la inminente oscuridad—. Longbottom quédese tranquilo y no caiga en pánico, sólo quedamos a oscuras —Le explicó, ganándose la risa de algunas personas, mayormente Slytherin. Cerró la puerta, pasando otra puerta corrediza que nadie sabía que existía, ésta bloqueó toda posibilidad de penumbras que era lo que tenían de luz, ante la entrada abierta—. Hurtado —Harry brincó en alarma, que Severus Snape llamara a Tom sólo podía significar pelea, pero, ahora que sabía que era el Dark Lord, no estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a ser el trato—. En el estante justo atrás de usted está una cosa tapada, podría traerla.

— ¿A manos descubierta? —Preguntó sabiendo desde un principio, qué clase iba a hacer, esa era la única clase de pociones que recordaba al pelo, de su tiempo.

— Sí, Hurtado a manos descubiertas.

— Me niego —-Le respondió. Snape comenzó a respirar profundamente, todo el mundo volteó a _ver_ al joven, quién estaba sentado con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas. El pelinegro suspiró, mientras encendía unos bombillos, tratando de no ir a matarlo, cosa que ya era imposible de plano. La clase se alumbró entre verde y violeta, asemejándose a cómo se estaría en un cuarto de revelado con el tenue bombillo rojo que evitaba que se velaran los negativos.

— Hurtado, no sea melindre y traiga lo que le digo —Ni un cambio se dio, es más, lo ignoraba deliberadamente.

— ¡Tom quieres pararte a buscar la maldita cosa! —Le regañó molesto, ante la actitud infantil que presentaba, sobresaltando a todos, Harry.

— Potter, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor —Restó con el orgullo herido, ya que, el de ojos dorados, había sacado la varita a regaña dientes; bajo la mirada de todos, para cumplir la 'orden' del Gryffindor.

— Esto me pasa por querer ayudar a Snape… ¿Por qué mejor no me quedo callado y que se maten? —Preguntó mascullando en voz baja, molesto, y si no dejaban de mirar a su novio como si fuese algo comestible y apetitoso, iban a conocer a su amiga la Cruciactus…

— Bien, luego de la oportuna intervención de Potter, podemos seguir con la clase.

— Profesor¡quítele cinco a Gryffindor! —Pidió de repente Harry, con tono molesto. Snape se encogió de hombros escribiendo, todo el mundo tenía la boca abierta.

— Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor —Concedió sin dejar de escribir. Él feliz de quitarle puntos a la miserable casa de los leones.

— ¡Mcevan deja de mirar así a mi novio! —Le ordenó, dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Todos estallaron en risas—. Y tú¡¿qué no puedes moverte normal?! Parece que lo estuvieses haciendo apropósito —Inclusive Snape, se rió, logrando que todos se callaran.

— Mcevan —Comenzó el pocionista aún con el tono divertido que daba la risa—. No le recomiendo querer entrar en los pantalones del novio de Potter, es potencialmente peligroso para su vida —Indicó volteándose de nuevo a la pizarra, riéndose—. Hurtado, tenga cuidado, Potter usualmente tiene ataques de histeria, salidos de ningún lugar, no vaya a ser que amanezca muerto sin razón aparente.

— Ja, ja —Soltó con ironía el Lord. Ante esto, todo el mundo volvió a reír sin tapujo.

— Siguiendo con la clase, ya basta de bromas —El profesor frunció los labios, como acordándose de algo—. _"Rayos, olvidaba a Potter". _Potter.

— ¡¿Ahora que hice?!

— Nada, párese y venga… Potter —Le regañó, mirándole fijamente. El niño tragó y se levantó, dirigiéndose a dónde estaba el profesor. Se sobresaltó aún más al sentir la fría mano de Snape agarrando la suya, y lo obligaba caminar a la esquina izquierda del salón al lado de la puerta—. Weasley. Ya no diga nada, sólo levántese y quítele la tela negra a la caja. Granger, no me hable, ya va a responder todas las preguntas que quiera, primero tengo que hablar yo —Le calló al ver que la castaña abría la boca, ésta sólo se había sonrojado, abochornada. Todos habían reído ligeramente, eso era bastante común en la clase desde el cambio extraño de Snape.

La atención fue directa a la caja de plexiglás que tenía un mini caldero, aparentemente vacío.

— _"Por favor, que no reaccione a Potter, esto es lo primero que evalúan en EXTASIS y no quiero intervenir en su examen por su salud mental y la mía…" _—Rogaba el profesor en su mente—. Weasley, haga un _Lumus_, de baja intensidad, cuando yo le diga. ¡De baja intensidad! Reitero, no quiero morir por su negligencia —Mientras dejaba al pelirrojo, sudando ante la advertencia, se volvió a Potter—. Escúcheme bien, no me suelte y por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia, usted voltea hasta que yo se lo indique ¿Me expliqué claramente? —Preguntó, volteándole la cara hacia la pared. El ojiverde suspiró, mugiendo su mala suerte—. Cierre los ojos Potter —Ordenó, mirando a Hurtado, quién tenía la varita en posición de ataque¿cómo demonios hacía para saber de qué iba la clase antes de ser dada?— No me hagas vendarte —Le auguró en un tono más bajo.

» Señor Weasley, haga el hechizo —El Gryffindor, hizo lo que se le pedía, y cuando el Lumus brilló, algo comenzó a salir del caldero—. ¿Qué es eso Granger? Porque sé que se muere por responder. Apague el Lumus, Weasley y siéntese.

— Es La _Trepadora del Poder_, señor ¿Puedo levantarme a ver? —Pidió en ruego con mucha ansiedad.

— Ya va, Granger, ya va… Qué es la Trepadora ¿Alguien sabe? Por cierto, y no se acostumbre, cinco puntos para Gryffindor… Potter, ni se atreva a voltear… —Le recordó y con la mano que tenía libre le sostuvo la cabeza, evitando que el joven le desobedeciera.

— Profesor, me muero de la curiosidad.

— Prefiero que se muera de la curiosidad a que no pueda dar la clase, Potter. ¿Nadie sabe? Draco, responde tú.

— La _Trepadora del Poder_, creo, es una planta que se crea a raíz de determinadas pociones equívocas, sólo reacciona con luz, no como la que tenemos ahora, que es un resplandor o menos que ello, y además ha sido cambiado de color. La planta se utiliza como contenedora y supresora…

— Diez puntos para Slytherin. Y si yo tengo razón y Potter llega hacer algo indebido, te aseguro que no necesitaremos luz… Potter, por primera vez en su vida, _hágame caso_, y estése quieto, si prefiere que lo vende, lo haré, pero igual va a tener que estar de vista a la pared —El moreno ojiverde se mordió los labios. Era exasperante no poder ver lo que todo el mundo estaba viendo. ¡Especialmente cuando los mal nacidos, exclamaban¡ahh! U ¡Ohhh! — Weasley, haga de nuevo el Lumus, esta vez un poco más fuerte, pero sólo un poco.

— Sí, profesor —Encendió de nuevo la punta de la varita, con una luz que si bien no era totalmente blanca, el amarillo había atenuado bastante. Unas ramas azules, comenzaron a salir con movimientos sinuosos del caldero, las trepadoras tenían unas motas de contextura rocosa, de color azul celeste, que brillaban.

— Weasley, dos cosas¿Se siente en capacidad de aguantar el Lumus hasta que yo le diga?

— Sí, profesor.

— Bien, la otra, diríjase tres puestos más atrás y quédese allí, si se siente cansado, siéntese en la mesa, y no en la silla —Ron asintió—. Traduciendo a un idioma que ustedes comprendan, a lo que dijo Draco, y para que Potter, pueda respirar tranquilo y matar la curiosidad, si es que no lo ha hecho ya. La Trepadora de Poder, como acertó Granger, es una planta Araliácia de la familia de las Hiedras. Que roba el poder de las personas, animal o cosas, a las que atrapa, usualmente las plantas trepadoras, no atacan seres _racionales_, o que se muevan muy rápido, por razones obvias de desplazamiento, desafortunadamente, ésta si lo hacer, sin embargo, tiene que tener unas características… Granger… responda…

— Ataca a cosas que tengan _poderes mágicos_, lo que sea, pero, para antes activarse necesita la luz blanca…

— Exactamente¿Qué, por qué tengo a Potter, así? Si algo he aprendido con los años, es que Potter tiene una de las magias más volátiles que existe, y que, peor aún, a todo el mundo, sin querer sonar sinuosos con el comentario, parece g_ustarle_ su magia, es mejor prevenir. El punto es, que antes nadie sabía cómo hacer o que poción o ingrediente errar, hasta que un día una persona sin mucho oficio, dio con la respuesta, y ésta es la poción que ustedes van a hacer, no se preocupen, es una poción ridícula, se los juro, la hicieron en primer año. Sólo, al final…

— Profesor…

— ¿Qué quiere Potter?

— Ehm… —Comenzó mirándose la mano que tenía libre—. Estoy brillando sin razón aparente…

— ¡Mierda! Weasley, apague la luz inmediatamente, Kitters ¡Ponga la tela sobre la caja! —La Ravenclaw pegó un brinco, quedándose pasmad. Tom fue quién con un movimiento de la varita, tapó a la planta que seguía creciendo a pesar de no tener fuente lumínica, más que Harry, quién seguía brillando. El profesor apagó los bombillos que había dispuesto anteriormente—. Potter, largo de aquí…

— Pero…

— Fuera Potter, no lo repito…

— Profesor, esto es EXTASIS, y necesito saber de qué va, de verdad, necesito el EXTASIS de pociones para lo que quiero estudiar, no me puede sacar de la clase así, es constitucionalmente incorrecto… —Además, tenía demasiada curiosidad. Snape suspiró.

— Profesor… —Masculló desfigurada la palabra, él no llamaba así a nadie, y menos a Snape que no se lo merecía. Todo el mundo volteó a dónde estaba, en teoría Hurtado, ya que no se podía ver nada.

— ¿Qué mosco le picó ahora, Hurtado?

— Yo puedo hacer que la planta no reaccione a Harry, pero, se violaría una de las principales reglas del salón que es que él no esté a mi lado…

— Potter, corra y terminemos con esto rápido… —El profesor movió la varita, y una luz roja, se encendió—. Mientras que Hurtado hace lo que vaya a hacer, vamos a hablar un poco acerca de lo que acaba de suceder que ha sido muy interesante, a pesar de que Potter, ha estado a pocos pasos de la muerte, pero, creo que eso es un estado común en él… ¿Todos lograron ver como Potter estaba brillando? —Todos contestaron afirmativamente, aún pasando el susto.

— La varita, no es más que un _catalizador de energía, _que, con ayuda de los poderosos núcleos mágicos que posee cada una, permite que la magia fluya, pero, es nuestro cuerpo quién posee la magia, es nuestro _ser_, el ser humano es Alma y Cuerpo, los magos, somos Alma, Cuerpo y Magia. Potter, comenzó a brillar, porque, su cuerpo fue utilizado en sí mismo como catalizador. Lo que vieron, fue un Lumus, no utilizando la varita, comenzó primero por las manos. Supongo que Potter, inherente o no, utiliza mucho la magia sin necesidad de la varita, cosa que ni es bueno ni es malo, a algunos magos les parece molesto, el _palito de madera _como les llaman, y prefieren utilizar un collar, o un anillo o hasta he visto algunos que prefieren utilizar la nariz como catalizador mágico, no pregunten por favor, hay gente mentalmente inestable en este mundo… Ésta planta, ya había absorbido magia, esto es inmortal, es la misma planta que se utilizó quizá cuando el director Dumbledore estudió en Hogwarts, o quién sabe si más atrás. Se podría decir que está _amaestrada_,todo lo que puede estar algo que no está realmente vivo.

»Obviamente, han ocurrido accidentes no mortales en clase, y la planta tiene magia, en sus raíces. Todos nosotros estamos interconectados o eso se cree, y cuando suceden estas cosas, se afianza la teoría, por la misma magia, es la misma charlatanería que utilizan con respecto a _Dios_, la _energía suprema_, o lo que sea, la magia en la planta activó _per se _y un movimiento reflejo el poder de Potter, proveyéndole de lo que necesitaba para vivir, en este caso, la magia de Potter, iba a matarlo porque, en cualquier momento, iba a desaparecer el plexiglás y la planta le hubiese atrapado. Sin embargo, la luz roja como la que tenemos ahora, mata la planta. Hurtado ¿terminó?

— Sí… —Todo el mudo vio que Harry, con mucho fastidio estaba sentado al lado de Anthony, con una capa con capucha y todo, un poco sofocado.

— Sigamos con la explicación. Todos de nuevo acá y olvidemos a Potter disfrazado de Mortífago —A pesar de parecerles muy extraños estarse divirtiéndose en pociones, porque, ese chiste había vuelto a sacar sonrisas a muchos. Movió den nuevo la varita y la clase pasó de estar roja a violeta y verde como en un principio—. Lumus —Tom abrazó a Harry, y el moreno se acurrucó a su lado agradeciéndole a la planta que lo quisiera matar, pocas veces el hombre hacía eso, no le importaba que fuese sólo una acción para salvar el momento—. Las piedritas azules brillantes que ven, son el poder que está acumulado en sus raíces, que por lo que veo, creció bastante, con Potter, y yo, sin tener de otra voy a tener que suministrarle más… —El caldero dónde estaba sostenida la planta, se volvió trasparente, y todos pudieron ver que habían millones de rayitas brillantes en una superficie pastosa y negra.

» Las raíces brillan porque es dónde guarda el poder, esto es casi un retoño, con lo que usualmente se conoce como la trepadora de poder, sin embargo, si se le da más y más magia, crecerá más y más. ¿Alguien sabe para qué se utiliza o se utilizaba esta planta? Por favor, que no sea Granger. ¿Nott? —Dijo al ver que había levantado la mano.

— La planta no procesa de ninguna manera el poder, sólo se alimenta de luz, que es el único componente que necesita para vivir. La magia se queda estancada en las raíces, y es extraíble. Existe una espada que trabaja similar, si justo cuando a la persona moribunda, se le clava la espada, esta absorbe cuanto poder mágico posea el cuerpo, conteniéndole, y permitiéndole al dueño de la espada utilizar la magia, de la misma forma con la Trepadora. Se dice que el Dark Lord destruyó la espada, pero, ahora se rumorea que hay tres más existente.

— Cincuenta puntos por la mención de la espada. Sí, la espada fue desactivada por el Dark Lord, y existen, ya se encontró el libro que dice que, son cuatro, una por cada punto cardinal. ¿Qué quiere Winston?

— ¿Por qué estamos viendo esto en clases? Seguro que la planta está fuertemente monitoreada por el ministerio…

— No se puede monitorear, como dije al principio, nace de una poción fallida. Por eso todos los laboratorios de pociones tienen bombillos cambiantes, si la planta nace, es necesario o atacarla con un Expelliarmus que es una luz roja o alumbrar todo, como lo hice yo cuando Potter hizo accionó la Trepadora —En ese momento sonó el timbre—. El jueves continuamos con esto…, todo el mundo agarre un papel de éstos que están en mi escritorio, es un permiso para entrar a la sección prohibida, tienen que traerme una redacción de medio metro de largo acerca de la trepadora para mañana, y no se emocionen, el papel se extinguirá una vez que Madame Pince, les suministre el material que necesiten —Muchos quejidos de inconformidad se escucharon, mientras salían—. ¿Qué quiere, Potter? —Preguntó, borrando la pizarra, al ver que el joven se había quedado.

— Em… quería preguntarle por el Director…

— El director regresará en su debido momento, Potter. Despreocúpese, ahora, creo que tiene otra clase a la que asistir.

5

Miró la verde arboleda, suspirando. Tenía una yukata blanca semi abierta con líneas azul claro, adornando la tela, de vez en cuando; descalzo. Ligeras ventiscas pasaban irregularmente, aliviando el ambiente. Observó con entretenimiento, como unas haditas de agua, que sólo él podía ver, dada la índole muggle del lugar, jugaban alegremente, rociando las matas y jugando entre los bambúes.

Serían las seis de la tarde, a esa hora, todos estaban fuera conociendo los al rededores, pero, como lo que él quería, era descansar, prefería millones de veces quedarse allí en el completo silencio, que se creaba en el área de las habitaciones, que era un lugar alejado de las zonas recreativas que tenía la casa de té. Llevaba una semana, en el sitio, y la verdad que le había hecho muy bien a su salud el someterse a la cuidada dieta y los cuidados especiales que se le daban en aquel lugar. La meditación de onda budista que hacían todos los días con el sol naciente, le había ayudado a poner muchas cosas en su lugar. Por más traicionero que pudiera sonar, en instantes había logrado olvidar a Tom, y hasta su propia existencia, sintiéndose liberado de todo.

Se sentó en pose india y recostó su cara en sus manos, sin tener nada mejor que hacer, que _relajarse_. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la situación, escuchó un extraño chapoteo en el agua que lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco, pero, allí no había nada. Se levantó, con molestia, estaba bastante cómodo, y de dirigió a la orilla del largo. Lo único que podía vislumbrar era el agua verdusca, sin fondo perceptible, cada vez más oscura, debido al sereno tomando posesión del ambiente.

6

— O tal vez podría ser Francia, el único problema es el idioma…, pero, Mcgonagall me dijo… ¡Me están escuchando!

— Hermione —Comenzó Harry.

— No nos importan tus desvaríos universitarios… ¡Por Merlín¡Estamos al tercer día de clases!

— ¡Ron cállate! —Le regañó, escudándose con los brazos, al ser él quién venía en medio, esa vez, temiendo que la castaña le pellizcara o le pegara—. Mira Herm¿Has visto tu promedio? Serás aceptada en cualquier universidad que quieras, hasta Harvard u Oxford te aceptarían con tu coeficiente intelectual. Respira¿Quieres ir a Francia? Yo te enseño el idioma, pero, respira. Faltan más de siete meses para los ÉXTASIS, te prometo pedirle a Tom que te ayude a estudiar ¿Vale? Tendrás un _ultra plus súper extraordinario_ en todo lo que presentes. ¿Está bien? Ahora, sobrevivamos al Defensas…

— Siete meses no son nada Harry… ¡Si no estudiamos desde ahora, podemos quedarnos sin cupo en la universidad!

— Hermione, _No_, entiéndelo, no importa cuanto lo intentes, no te quedarás sin cupo en la universidad —Le hizo saber Ron. Agarró a Harry, y se fueron a buscar puestos en el salón, dejando a la castaña inflando los cachetes, haciendo bilis…

7

— _Hay que preservar la libertad de la magia… __su imperecedera esencia debe seguir siendo libre_ —Harry abrió los ojos, encontrándose en medio de la noche. ¿Qué habían dicho de la magia¿Imperecedera de qué? No estaba seguro si había sido un sueño o algo más. Se estiró perezoso ¿Qué hora serían? Murmuró con flojera un hechizo y maldijo luego de ver que eran tres de la mañana—. _La libertad de la magia… _—Era definitivo¡ya no estaba dormirlo! Y no había ningún estupefaciente recorriendo sus venas que lo coaccionara a tener alucinaciones.

Abrió la puerta corrediza, y miró desde adentro que no hubiese nadie merodeando. Salió con los pies descubiertos, sintiendo un escalofrío por la brisa fría que corría esa madrugada. Estaba seguro que había algo en el lago, desde hacía días que sentía cosas extrañas emerger de él, pero, ni loco para lanzarse de cabeza a investigar, además, le daba el asco constitución babosa que presentaba el estancamiento de agua. Se acercó con cautela mirando con la luz de la luna llena.

Se echó para atrás de súbito al ver que algo había emergido de pronto. Miró unas piedras amarillas, haciendo de ojos y perdió su conciencia, con pasos tambaleantes, y aún más desvanecido que con un Imperius, Harry caminó de nuevo hacia la superficie del lago. Comenzó a brillar, y sus ojos se cerraron.

— _La libertad de la magia debe ser preservada, su esencia imper__ecedera debe ser siempre libre _—Comenzó una voz.

— _Pero el balance debe seguir existiendo _—Pronunciaron al unísono la voz y Harry. El agua salió rápidamente con forma de tentáculos y atrapó al moreno, quién inhaló tratando de respirar, tragando un buche de agua, comenzando ahogarle, pero aún así no forcejeó mucho más. El agua le jaló dentro del lago, desapareciendo todo rastro del moreno.

8

— Hola pequeña doncella —Saludó cortésmente, sentándose al lado de Hermione y tras Harry.

— ¿Helios¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Harry de una vez.

— Pues, creo recordar de mi brumoso pasado, decirte que soy Ravenclaw, no Slytherin, el año pasado, no había cupo en ninguna otra casa, por eso me metieron allí —Ron lo miró feamente al haber saludado a Hermione diciéndole: _pequeña doncella _y besando su mano, como si fuese una princesa. En ese momento el profesor entró y no pudieron seguir hablando.

— Buenos días, soy su profesor de Artes oscuras. Para los desubicados que no saben, que en séptimo año se ven, no sólo sus defensas si no su también ofensiva. Mi nombre es Ralph Holden, y pido mis más sinceras disculpas por haber faltado a la ceremonia de bienvenida el primer día, pero, las cosas se complicaron —Se volteó para mirarles de frente, luego de haber escrito en el pizarrón su nombre.

Harry comenzó a boquear, miró a Hermione señalando el shock a la persona que se encontraba hablando en el estrado de los profesores. La castaña tenía los ojos abierto con desmesura, sin poder decir nada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Helios alzándose para que pudieran susurrar, Ron también lo había hecho, en realidad los dos habían realizado la misma pregunta a la vez.

— ÉL esta MUERTO —Chilló en voz baja, Harry.

— Yo lo veo muy vivito… —Comentó Ron sin entender.

— Hermione.

— No lo sé, Harry. Deberías salirte de clase.

— Esas cuatro personas que están hablando y no prestándome atención, por favor, tengan la amabilidad de levantarse, decir sus nombres, apellidos, y expectativas en esta clase, ya que están tan ansiosos de conversar. Háganos partícipe de su pequeña élite —Ninguno de los cuatros hacía nada—. Bien, ya que las damas siempre deben comenzar, por favor, jovencita…

— Her… Hermi… Hermione Granger, señor…

— Señorita Granger, sí, aquí postula en la lista —Comentó con tranquilidad, sentándose—. Gryffindor, Prefecta. Dígame¿Cuáles son sus expectativas en esta materia y si ya lo sabe que desea estudiar en un futuro?

— Emm —Carraspeó—. Em, bueno… esto…

— ¿Es usted una de las personas que no se crea expectativas de las cosas?

— Bueno, no exactamente… —Dijo logrando serenarse un poco. Parecía condenadamente normal…

— Ilústrenos, señorita Granger —Harry tenía una ceja alzada y el rostro contraído en una mueca de incredulidad, si podía hasta se reiría, vamos… lo poco que había socializado con Ralph, no era ni remotamente parecido en forma de hablar ni expresarse.

— Señor, ummm, el de los cabellos disparatados. Sí, el ojiverde. Nombre por favor.

— Am… Harry Potter señor.

— Señor Potter¿Le sucede algo?

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Desea usted decir sus expectativas?

— Ammm, pues, yo, supongo que tener clases _normales_,hemos tenido años _movidos _en el pasado.

— Así que quieren clases normales, o cuando menos usted lo desea. Y a según¿Qué son para usted cases normales, en el ámbito de la magia, señor Potter?

— Ehmm…

— Me suponía que contestaría con elocuencia. ¿Alguien más desea _clases normales_, tan bien explicadas como acaba de mencionarnos, muy amablemente el señor Potter? —Todo el mundo se miró entre sí—. Por lo que veo, si desean clases _normales_. El de ojos grises, el que está detrás del señor Potter.

— Helios Reiris.

— Ah, el Heredero de Rowena Ravenclaw. ¿Cuáles son sus expectativas, Ravenclaw? —Dijo, Helios entrecerró los ojos, ése tipo parecía saber que su verdadero apellido era el mismo que había tenido Rowena en su tiempo.

— Pues, si la _señorita _Hermione no es de las que _no_ se crea expectativas, yo soy una persona abierta a cualquier tipo de situaciones, y Hogwarts es interesante en cualquier ámbito, sé que no me sentiré decepcionado.

— Muy agudo, Señor Reiris. Pelirrojo, es tu turno.

— Ronald Weasley, señor.

— Ah¿Eres hermano de Charlie y William Weasley?

— Ehhh, sí señor. Son mis hermanos mayores.

— Puedo observarlo. ¿Expectativas?

— Supongo que coincido con lo de Harry en cuanto a lo de _Clases Normales_.

— Oh, ha salido un coterráneo a la causa. Dígame señor Weasley¿Qué es una clase normal?

— Bueno, lo que sucede es que, siempre algo sale mal en estas clases o el profesor no termina muy _bien parado_.

— Tan bellos, están preocupados por mí… no lo hagan, _por Merlín_ —Al decir eso, había sonado terriblemente cáustico e irónico, a oídos de todos—. Estoy perfectamente capacitado, para defenderme a mi mismo. Y si desean mis credenciales, están en cualquier registro. Soy licenciado en pedagogía, tengo dos pos-grados, uno en Artes Oscuras y otro en Magias Milenarias. También hace dos años saqué un PH D. en Artes Oscuras. He dado clases toda mi vida…, es lo único que sé hacer… ¿Alguien desea ser profesor aquí? —Algunas personas habían levantado tímidamente la mano—. Magnífica carrera…, es para disfrutarla ampliamente. La señorita de cabellos castaños que está delante del pelirrojo, Nombre por favor.

— Parvati Patil, señor…

— Patil… Hay dos en esta clase ¿Quién es la otra?

— Padma Patil, señor.

— Gemelas, muy bueno saber que disponemos de un recurso tan poderosos como las personas _gemelas_. Y, dado que ha tocado por suerte, saltémoslo las presentaciones y pasemos a la clase, créanme que me aprenderé sus nombres, caras y problemas con rapidez. ¿O prefieren seguir con esto? —Todos se removieron incómodos—. Me lo supuse, siempre es incómodo hablar de uno mismo o que lo instiguen. ¿Verdad, señor Potter?

— ¿Cómo dice…?

— Dado a su popularidad, tal vez usted entienda lo que es constantemente vivir bajo instigación. Al menos que le guste. Dígame Señor Potter. ¿Le _gusta_ de alguna manera su fama?

— Pues… Amm, no.

— ¿La odia?

— No acostumbro a odiar cosas, señor.

— Sabio proceder. Aligera mucho el camino —Se volteó y escribió una palabra en el pizarrón—. Antropofobia. ¿Alguien ha oído la palabra anteriormente? Sí, señorita Granger.

— Es el miedo a la sociedad.

— Perfecta definición, pulcra y concisa. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Responda sin ofenderse. ¿Es usted la primera del salón?

— Eh…

— Gracias por la afirmativa. No ponga esa cara, no soy adivino, pero, su forma compulsiva al levantar la mano, me habló de ser la sabelotodo del salón. Es para no dejarle responder, hay que permitir que los demás piensen, y utilicen sus neuronas. No, señorita Granger, su nota no se verá afectada para nada, le aseguro que puedo darle los cinco puntos de participación ya mismo si así lo desea —La heredera cerró la boca, quedándose sin argumentos para decir—. Señor Potter ¿quiere agregar algo?

— Pues, no, Hermione ya dijo todo, creo…

— Señor Potter¿Cree usted que puede sufrir de antropofobia?

— No lo creo, Señor.

— Seguridad en si mismo, perfecto. Claustrofobia ¿Alguien sufre o ha sufrido del sentimiento antes? —Casi todos levantaron la mano—. ¿Sabían que la ansiedad en uno de los primeros signos de Antropofobia? —Muchos negaron—. Bien, ahora son conscientes de ello, y ya que el señor Potter, fue uno de los que levantó la mano con respecto a la claustrofobia, y ya venía de atrás. ¿Puede decirme ahora si es o no antropofóbico?

— Señor, con todo respeto, soy perfectamente capaz de desarrollarme con normalidad frente a multitudes.

— No lo dudo, la costumbre hace maravillas en las personas. La antropofobia puede darte muchas ventajas sobre una persona —Todo el mundo puso cara de in entendimiento ante el cambio—. ¿Qué¿Creían que estaba investigando vidas? Pues, no. Hay maldiciones que te permiten crear sentimiento agarofóbicos, claustrofóbicos y etc. Sin necesidad de gastar tanta magia induciéndolos por una Imperius. Las Maldiciones imperdonables, son prescindibles en una batalla de cualquier índole. Gastan demasiada magia y no siempre funcionan. ¿Les han aplicado alguna vez, a alguien aquí, la Imperius? —Todos alzaron la mano.

— Un profesor que al final resultó ser mortífagos nos colocó bajo sus efectos —Respondió Hermione.

— Le agradezco la aclaración. ¿Hubo alguien quién la rechazó? —Todo el mundo miró a Harry. Y este sólo hundirse en el pupitre.

— Potter, no se esconda. Un psique fuerte no es razón para bochornos. ¿Les explicaron la razón por qué Potter pudo zafarse de la Imperius? —Todos negaron—. Comienzo a entender sus _Clases Normales_ —Muchos soltaron una corta risa—. ¿Qué tan enterado están de los Patronus y los Dementores?

— Pues, muchos de nosotros podemos conjurar ya un patronus corpóreo.

— Gracias señorita Granger y déjeme adivinar, Potter fue quién se los enseñó.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso?

— Fíjese que todo el mundo ha vuelto a mirar al chico, Potter ha vuelto a agazaparse en su pupitre como si eso fuera a desaparecerlo. Y Potter, usted es otros de los que no va a poder intervenir mucho en esta clase. Bien, hasta ahora, Potter, quién ha estado solicitado en esta clase, puede realizar Patronus Corpóreo, zafarse de la imperius, y apuesto lo que sea a que puede lanzar un Protejo. Sí, ya sé que suena ridículo. Realice un escudo desde puesto Potter, y ya no se baje más, en el futuro puede sufrir del cóccix o tener escoliosis…

— Protejo —Murmuró con las mejillas sonrosadas. Un escudo dorado lo rodeó.

— Bingo, Potter es lo que nosotros llamamos un "incólume".

— ¿Un qué…? —Preguntó sin entender.

— ¿Es virgen, Potter? Y no te me atragantes, por favor.

— Em, no señor —Murmuró muy bajito.

— ¿Y luego del acto, su patronus cambió?

— Pues, emm…

— Potter, o respira correctamente o puede comenzar a hiperventilar.

— Eh, no he realizado mi patronus… desde hace tiempo.

— Gracias Potter, si desea ir a lavarse la cara, con toda confianza… —El moreno huyó al baño—. ¿Desea oír la explicación?

— Eh…

— Vaya y venga.

9

— ¿Se siente mejor?

— Sí, gracias…

— Volvamos a lo de los Seres Incólumes. Potter no puede ser corrompido por ningún mal, tan sencillo como eso. Su magia es incompatible con cualquier otra cosa¿Hay algo que lo haga caer en trance con facilidad?

— Um… soy bastante susceptible a los trances, en realidad.

— Obvio, y le apuesto que también tiene visiones del futuro.

— Pues, ha sucedido…

— Por favor, no vayan a mirar al chico como si fuese un monstruo del otro mundo. Estoy seguro que hay otros Incólumes aquí. Incluyéndome. ¿Quieres hacer el Patronus?

— No tengo ningún problema

— Adelante.

— Expectro Patronus —El ciervo blanco platino, apareció.

— Ven, no ha pasado a azul ni una mancha, nada… ha estado bajo constante trato con la magia negra y ha dejado de ser virgen. Lo de la magia negra es por lo de los lunares y manchas que tiene en los brazos —Aclaró. El moreno se miró los brazos, detallando que tenía bastante lunares, que ni se había dado cuenta—. La gente Incólume tiene la mala suerte de llamar todo lo malo que exista, nada más tentador para lo oscuro que corromper a alguien de ésta clase, cosa imposible como sabrán, ya que, Potter, si no lo sabía usted está fuera de los hilos de la magia principal.

— No sabía nada de esto…

— Dios mío, no quiero imaginar la negligencia de profesorado que han tenido en esta materia. Tranquilos, vamos a ver como los nivelo correctamente para los ÉXTASIS…

La clase había sido tan correcta y entretenida que Hermione y Harry olvidaron los problemas iniciales. Cuando sonó el timbre todo el mundo se levantó hablando entre si, ni tarea habían tenido, como disculpa de haber llegado tarde, y todos habían saltado de la felicidad.

— Potter.

— ¿Um? —Preguntó deteniéndose, Herm hizo lo mismo al ir enlazado de brazos con el moreno.

— ¿Ha jugado al "círculo de la luz"?

— Pues, no… ¿Qué es eso?

— Deberías, esas manchas pueden tornarse graves, especialmente si no estás iniciado en las artes oscuras…, un Mago Oscuro, propiamente dicho, no las tendrías pero como Incólume que eres, tienes que limpiarte tu 'cuerpo material' de vez en cuando, no importa que tan pétrea sea tu alma…

— Gracias, señor, buscaré en la biblioteca…

— Sabia decisión…

Una vez que estuvieron fuera del salón.

— ¡Coincidencias! No me importa quién sea ¡Ni si es el mismísimo Merlín¡Es pedagogo! Alguien allá arriba ha escuchado mis plegarias.

— Tranquila, Hermione, tranquila… aunque fuese una coincidencia demasiado improbable, no creo que Tom deba entrar a Defensas…

— ¡Gracias Dios mío, estés dónde estés!

— ¿Por qué me ignora cuando necesito su cerebro? —Se preguntó, sintiéndose desgraciado.

— ¡Ajá! Si un profesor no te pregunta ni nos cuentas¡Ese Hurtado! —Dijo Seamus echándosele encima.

— ¿Cómo dicen?

— Ya no eres virgen. Nuestro bebecito ya es mayor —Siguió Dean.

— Bien guardadito que te lo tenías —Continuó Ron. Harry volvió a sonrojarse hasta la punta de la nariz.

— No, no… nada de agazaparte, recuerda lo que dijo el profesor Holden, sobre el Cóccix.

— Seamus…

— Ahora mismo, antes de entrar a clases nos cuenta como ha sido. ¡He ganado la apuesta¡Sabía que sería en vacaciones de sexto para séptimo!

— ¿Han apostado? —Preguntó Hermione.

— ¡Claro¡Teníamos que, con Santa María _siempre virgen _aquí presente! —Le codeó Dean.

— ¡Ja! Yo pensaba que iba después del matrimonio.

— Lástima Ronnie. ¡Yo vi la Luz con Anthony Hurtado! Ese tigre.

— ¡No me digas así!

Se llevaron a Harry, como marioneta, quién estaba en estado de desmayo inminente, ante la instigación. El nuevo profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, se encontraba observándoles con una sonrisa en la cara, recostado en el marco de la puerta, con un brazo paralelo a la cabeza, sosteniendo todo su cuerpo.

10

Abrió los ojos… parpadeando varias veces. El sol le pegaba de forma molesta en la cara, estaba todo mojado, y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo. No tenía ni la menor idea de que le había pasado, ni siquiera recordaba como había terminado durmiendo a la vera del lago… se levantó con dificultad aún desentumeciéndose. Se estiró con pereza, cuando se encontró con un reloj, tuvo que salir corriendo, si bien no quería irse de ese lugar, tampoco quería que el avión que lo devolvería a su vida, la cual la comenzaba a extrañar, le dejara por llegar tarde, total, no estaba herido, ni vapuleado. Seguro que le había dado por el sonambulismo…

**TBC**

_Bien, éste capítulo prometía ser bueno, __me sacó de mi cama a las cinco y pico para escribirlo, __hasta que llegó mi madre y me llamó, __me interrumpió y yo feliz de la vida, comencé __a desvariar acerca de qué haría luego de que me graduara__… porque, la verdad que estoy más perdida que Adán el día de las madres, y así, hasta perder la idea del capítulo, pero, espero que les guste XDD. _

_Atentamente, Liuny. _


End file.
